Seeking Greatness
by Auctor.Animus
Summary: "There's plenty of fish in the sea, mate," George laughed, clapping Fred on the back, "but you've gone and fallen for a crocodile." Of course, knowing his luck, Fred would fall for the headstrong Slytherin. And of course, knowing his luck, he'd realize it far too late. With war just around the corner, a budding romance is hardly appropriate. But the heart wants what it wants.
1. So it Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series. The only thing I have dreamed up are my OCs (the Rhyther family and a few others)

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

Ankaa didn't know why she was foolish enough to presume that the dome like shield around Hogwarts would keep Voldemort out indefinitely. Her stomach twisted itself in knots as she watched the hoards of spells flying towards the shield, one after the other, and the thunderous impact when they finally hit.

"It's still holding up," Fred breathed in awe, grinning over at George and Ankaa.

"Not for long," Ankaa muttered softly, taking note of the orange pockets that had formed in the dome. Ankaa looked from Fred to George, the two people in her life that she had never thought would be standing with her in this fray. Then again, she did not think she would be _this_ involved either. What child could possibly imagine having to go off to war?

"Listen you two," She told them, "Be careful. When all of this comes to an end, I want you two alive, got it?"

George gave her a cheeky smile and a mock salute. He glanced over at his brother, who was staring at Ankaa with pursed lips, and smiled. George motioned the two away, and took a few steps back, looking over the railing to distract himself from hearing Fred's private conversation.

"Be careful."

Fred grinned, "You've said that seven times now."

"Hopefully it sticks," Ankaa rolled her eyes with a slight grin. "Remember Moody's words alright?"

" _Constant_ _Vigilance_!" Both of them said, laughing slightly.

The two glanced over at the shield when a particularly large bang resounded. They could see one steady stream of light hitting the shield from Voldemort's wand, and slowly but surely, the large orange pockets started to grow bigger.

"Listen, Ankaa," Fred turned to her quickly, "I wanted to tell you that I—"

"I know," She gave him a sweet smile, quickly and gently running her fingertips over his cheek. "I know you do, which is why I need you to make sure you'll be alright. I've already lost too much in this war, Fred, and after all we've been through, I wont be able to survive if I loose you too."

Fred looked like words had fled him, so he just pulled her in a hug. He took a deep breath, smiling at the familiar and comforting scent wafted up his nose. With a gentle kiss on her brow, he released her. Fred watched as she stepped away and gave him another small smile. She walked past George and gave his hand a squeeze as well.

Fred watched her leave, and then turned back to the scene before him.

"You okay, Freddie?" George asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah," Fred breathed, looking away from the brightly lit sky and to his twin.

"Me too," George said, giving him a smile.

And as the shield fell, and the Death Eaters wreaked havoc on his second home, Fred wished that it would all be okay. That they would all survive this bloody war, not just in body, but in mind as well.

But seldom are all your wishes fulfilled.

* * *

 _"But I'm_ **not** _miserable. I'm just not like_ them. _" -_ Daria - 1x13 - The Misery Chick

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

King's Cross Station was bustling with people once again. It was that time of year, where hoards of students would walk through with unusual looking luggage. The security officials had all become accustomed to someone little cretin asking then about platform 9 ¾ every year. They all supposed it was some new tradition that the children had begun, not really bothered by all the questions anymore.

Among all this hustle and bustle were the Rhyther family.

Maya Rhyther walked ahead of her children, looking every bit the Pureblood heiress she was trained to be. Her hair was perfectly styled, her clothes were wrinkle free, and not a particle of dust had dared to settle upon her black heels.

Behind her were Cepheus and Ankaa, the siblings. The two shared similar dark, curly hair that was constantly unruly and untamed.

"They got Ministry transportation" Cepheus commented idly, staring interestedly at the red head family (plus Granger and Potter) that were crowded around some cars outside the station.

Ankaa recognized the group almost immediately. The Weasley family were a hard one to miss. Ankaa raised an eyebrow as Potter glanced around the station nervously, as if he was expecting someone or something to jump out at him. Harry Potter was in the same year as her, but they had hardly ever talked to one another. From the first day when he had shunned Draco, Ankaa had maintained a respectable distance.

 _"He's a good boy, Ankaa, I'm sure," her mother had said that first Christmas, when Ankaa had returned home. She had told her mother that Harry Potter was in her year, and Maya had looked incredibly happy at the news. "Maybe you should try and be friends with him? I'm sure you two will get along great!"_

 _Unlikely_ , Ankaa had thought. Ever since then, she had made extra sure she stayed far, far away. Harry Potter seemed to be a magnet for trouble, and she wanted nothing to do with that.

Ankaa watched with a blank stare as the older Weasley walked past the quartet, flashing his Head Boy badge. Cepheus and Ankaa shot each other incredulous looks before turning back to their mother and the Ministry official she was talking to. She was a wispy little witch, the Ministry woman. Ankaa had seen her around on various occasions, thanks to Cepheus using magic at home. Mafalda Hopkirk worked in the Improper Use of Magic Office, and she had become quite acquainted with the Rhyther household when Cepheus and Ankaa had first come to Hogwarts.

"How are you, Miss Rhyther?" Hopkirk gave the girl a polite smile. "I'm glad I don't have to deal with you and your brother breaking rules again."

Cepheus and Ankaa gave her sheepish smiles.

Ankaa bowed her head. "We're both terrible sorry about that Ms. Hopkirk. I assure you it won't happen ever again."

After the whole fiasco about underage magic, Henry and Maya Rhyther had just opted to place an Undetectable Location Charm on the house. Perhaps an irresponsible move on their part, but Ankaa and Cepheus tended to enjoy the freedom of using magic as they pleased. It had all become second nature to them now, anyway. They had both all become accustomed to just waving their wand and expecting the object to come floating through the air.

Getting up to fetch a book seemed almost medieval.

Hopkirk smiled widely, looking immensely proud. She, no doubt, expected her little 'pep talk' had been the cause of reformed behaviour from the siblings.

"That's good to hear. Though I hear from your father at the Ministry that you two are quite accomplished when it comes to magic," said Hopkirk, looking directly at Ceph.

"We make it a point to work hard at school, Miss. Hopkirk." Cepheus gave her a charming smile, "After all, it's the only time we're allowed to use magic."

Hopkirk nodded. Cepheus and Ankaa dutifully followed their mother and Hopkirk as the quartet headed inside the station. Neither of the siblings bothered paying attention to the conversation between their mother and Hopkirk as they reached the barrier. Hopkirk left to make her way to the Ministry and Maya turned to her children.

"Ready?" She asked with a smile. Cepheus and Ankaa nodded quickly. Cepheus gave his sister a nod, telling her to go ahead first. Ankaa cast one look around to make sure no Muggle was watching, before heading for the barrier and onto the platform.

A few seconds later, Cepheus and her mother had made it onto the platform. The trio saw Narcissa Malfoy a few paces away, with her son, Draco. It was hard to miss those two with their blindingly white hair. Actually, it was Draco that was often found before anyone else. He and his father both shared the pale blond hair. Narcissa on the other hand, seemed to have toned it down by only bleaching a few sections of her hair to identify herself with the Malfoy family.

The Malfoy and the Rhyther family were as close as families could be. Therefore, it was no surprise that Maya started to walk over to where Narcissa and Draco were standing. A few paces away, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were standing by their parents.

"How are you?" Narcissa asked, hugging Maya. Maya answered too softly for Ankaa to hear. She found it odd how concerned Narcissa appeared. Was leaving for school really that hard? Did Maya miss them _that_ much?

"How was your summer, Malfoy?" Ankaa asked, giving him a nod of acknowledgement. Before he could answer, they were interrupted by a loud racket. Quite a lot of people turned to see the Weasley family lumbering through the barrier. Ankaa was sure Ceph, Draco and she were all scowling at them. The word 'subtle' just wasn't in their dictionary she supposed.

"Have you heard, Weasley's Head Boy?" Ankaa muttered to Draco.

Draco snorted, "Hogwarts is doomed."

Draco wandered over to bid his mom a farewell. Cepheus and Ankaa headed over to their Mother as well.

"Now," Maya turned to Ceph, raising an eyebrow, "Your father and I are expecting you to write to us every week. We want to know what's going on."

Ankaa groaned. Maya looked disappointed, and Cepheus glared. "What? It's been three years, you guys know I'm not good at that!"

Mom sighed, "You're a bit like your father in that regard." She turned to Cepheus, "Do write to me, love. It'll be lonely without you two around. Make sure your sister stays out of trouble." Ankaa rolled her eyes at this. She turned her attention to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley running about the station, trying to find their youngest son, Ronald, and give him his rat.

While her daughter was distracted, Maya whispered to her son, "Keep an eye on her? Try and get her out of her shell a bit, yes?"

"Don't worry mom," Ceph laughed genuinely, wrapping his mother in a bear hug. "I'll make sure she's fine."

As she hugged her son, Maya noticed Ankaa was scowling off in the direction of one of the youngest Weasley boys. Maya watched as Ankaa's eyes narrowed in distaste before she turned away from Ronald and back to her mother.

Maya smiled when Cepheus ruffled his sister's hair. Ankaa scowled viciously and slapped his hand away, trying to tame the curls that had escaped the neat braid she had attempted to make earlier that day. She hit Ceph on the back of the head before ducking out of the way as he tried to retaliate. Cepheus finally stopped trying to hit her when Ankaa hid behind Maya.

While Ankaa attempted to tame her unruly curly hair, she noticed how frazzled her mother looked. Maya had bags under her eyes that were not entirely visible since she had put makeup on. Her posture was not the same. Her shoulders were sagging a bit, something uncharacteristic of a pureblood female.

"Are you alright?" Ankaa asked her, narrowing her eyes. She examined her mother, hoping that something about her would give way, and Ankaa could get some clue as to why her mother was so completely out of it today.

"Yes," Maya answered quickly. After seeing Ankaa's suspicious look, she smiled tightly. "Just worried with the news of Sirius Black's escape."

Cepheus rolled his eyes, "I doubt he'd be stupid enough to come to Hogwarts, Ma. I bet he has more important things to do after thirteen years of living in Azkaban."

"Like paying his taxes," Ankaa sniggered.

Finally, Ceph and Ankaa boarded the train.

Ceph walked ahead his sister. He glanced into a compartment and found his two best friends, Terence Higgs and Adrian Pucey. They were both arguing about something heatedly when the duo walked in. Ankaa had met the two students before, as they liked to visit the Rhyther manor over the summer and play Quidditch.

"How are you, Ankaa?" Higgs asked with a polite smile.

Ankaa gave him a small smile in return, "Good. And you? You weren't around the Manor this summer."

Higgs nodded, "Yeah, mother and father had decided to go to Albania. We had some family business to settle." He gave her a cheeky smile, "Don't worry though; we'll be at Malfoy manor this Christmas. We'll see you then."

"Not my sister, Higgs." Cepheus glared at him, tuning out of his conversation with Pucey long enough to warn his friend.

Ankaa did not feel like lingering around the compartment to take part in their mindless chatter. Once she noticed Draco walking past, she told Cepheus that she would see him at school and he flicked her ear fondly before telling her to 'skedaddle'.

"Have a nice summer?" asked Parkinson. Unfortunately, Ankaa had walked out of the compartment and right between her and Draco. Ankaa could see a spark of rage in Parkinson's eyes. Parkinson hated being interrupted in her rare time with Draco. And Ankaa _loved_ interrupting any alone time those two had.

"Rather pleasant." Ankaa hummed. She did not give Parkinson much detail. The only reason Parkinson was asking her was because she wanted to start talking about Draco as inconspicuously as possible. Due to the closeness of the Malfoy and Rhyther family, Cepheus and Ankaa always spent about two weeks out of the summer at Malfoy Manner.

Draco continued to glide down the train and Ankaa followed. She could sense Crabbe and Goyle behind them, but that was only because they were the furthest from gliding. It was a sort of unspoken rule amongst the group. Crabbe and Goyle would hang around Draco and do his bidding, and the three of them do their bit to keep an eye on Ankaa. They would report to Cepheus and he would deal with any mischief.

Ankaa wasn't sure who had been the mastermind behind this scheme. She knew it certainly couldn't be Crabbe and Goyle (those two had half a brain cell between the two of them). Draco, while he was a good friend, wasn't too concerned with her safety. In fact, Ankaa was sure he'd love to see her get roughened up a bit, seeing as he was constantly trying to play pranks on her.

As usual, Blaise was already in the cabin, waiting for his Slytherin classmates.

Crabbe and Goyle took their seats by the door and Draco and settled by the window, Blaise on Ankaa's side and Parkinson by Draco's. Ankaa could tell Draco was annoyed that she had left him with Parkinson, but he was a big boy who could handle it. Besides, Ankaa knew he revelled in the attention. It was a Slytherin trait, she assumed. Well, asking for attention was not their thing, but they certainly liked the spotlight when it fell on them naturally. At least, Ankaa did anyway.

Several cabins around them were composed of Slytherin students as well, seeing as they liked to stick together.

"Have an interesting summer?" asked Blaise, turning to Ankaa with a small smile.

"The usual," Ankaa shrugged nonchalantly, pulling her feet up and crossing her legs. Ankaa quickly pulled out one of the new spellbooks she had gotten over the summer, ad began scanning the page she had left it.

Blaise nodded, leaning his head back against the seat. He knew by now that Ankaa would hardly entertain useless chatter. She also lacked tact sometimes, which usually cost her. But, Blaise noticed, she was getting better. Besides, everyone knew not to bother her when she was reading.

Draco and Parkinson were talking quietly, and Crabbe and Goyle were kicking each other, probably trying to see who had the slowest reflexes. After a while, Ankaa looked away from her book and leaned her head against the cool glass of the window. The glass did very little to soothe her headache. The term had not even begun yet and she was already tired of _people_.

The ride progressed without much disturbance. Soon enough, Draco left along with Crabbe and Goyle to do Merlin knows what. Ankaa had just stopped questioning him after first year. It seemed best to pretend as if you didn't know what he was up to, so that you wouldn't inadvertently get caught up in his schemes.

Suddenly, the train lurched.

Ankaa's head was thrown off the glass, and she almost lost her balance. Gripping the side of her seat firmly, she looked around at the others.

"What was that?"

Parkinson shrugged. She got up to check when the train lurched again. She was roughly thrown back towards Blaise and Ankaa. With an irritated sigh, they both pushed her off of themselves and towards her prior spot.

Ankaa looked around. Her heart was beating hard and fast. The Hogwarts Express did not randomly break down in the middle of its route. Ankaa had never heard of such a thing happening. A sense of foreboding filled her, and she gripped her closed copy of Advanced Spells tightly. If need be, Ankaa could have just used this as a weapon to throw at someone before she took them down with a Stunning Spell.

As if the untimely doom of the Hogwarts Express was not enough, the lights went out a few moments later. From across the compartment, Ankaa could hear Parkinson's accelerated breathing. Parkinson sounded as if she was on the verge of a panic attack, which wouldn't seem at all surprising given the circumstances they were all under.

"You don't think this is Black's doing, do you?" Parkinson asked, looking from Ankaa to Blaise. "If he escaped from Azkaban, maybe he can somehow stop the train."

"Don't be stupid, Parkinson,"Ankaa snapped. "He's not strong enough to stop the express on his own."

"Besides, what would he want from a train full of students?" asked Blaise, raising an eyebrow.

"Potter." Parkinson retorted immediately. "It's Potter. It's _always_ Potter."

The train lurched again. Parkinson gasped and gripped her knees tightly. Slowly, everyone's heads turned towards the window. The droplets of rain were starting to freeze. The ice creeped down from the upper corner of the window and towards the other side, and the bottle of water in Blaise's hand froze as well. This was more than just a drop in the temperature.

This time, when the train lurched, Parkinson screamed. "What the _bloody_ _hell_ is going on?!"

No one answered her question.

No one even dared to move.

They were all staring wide eyed at the door where an intimidating figure was gliding past their compartment. It was tall, almost tall enough that its head was touching the roof. Its shredded black robe covered its face, but Ankaa knew that even if she could peek under the hood she wouldn't see a human face staring back at her.

But Ankaa knew exactly what this _thing_ was, and she hoped to Merlin it did not look into their compartment.

It turned his head, glanced into the compartment and Ankaa could feel it looking at her. She grabbed her wand, ready to retaliate in case the Dementor attacked. It was useless really, considering she didn't know how to create a Patronus. At the thought that she might be defenceless in the face of terror, Ankaa felt a chill shoot up her spine.

The Dementor moved its boney, decaying hands to the door, and the door started to slide open. Just as he was about to peek its head into the compartment, a bright light from the further end of the train shot towards it and it was pushed away from the door.

"What was that?" Parkinson exhaled, turning to us with wide eyes once the lights came back on.

"A Dementor," whispered Blaise, equally as frightened as Pansy seemed.

Ankaa clenched her fingers together. She rubbed her hands together, trying to warm them up. She just couldn't get the sight of the Dementor out of her mind, and every time she thought of it, she could feel herself becoming colder and weaker.

"Are you alright?" asked Blaise softly, so that Parkinson would not hear. He knew that Ankaa would not want Parkinson to know she was scared. She did not want anyone to know her weaknesses.

Ankaa gave him a quick nod. She stood up, her jaw clenched, and reached for her robes. Ankaa did not need him to think she wanted his help.

"I'll be back." She announced, moving past everyone quickly and into the hallway.

As she walked past the compartments, Ankaa could see many of the students were unsettled. Before she could open the door to Cepheus' compartment, he was standing before her in his robes, his Prefect badge pinned next to the Slytherin emblem. He surveyed his sister once, and when he figured out that she was alright he gave her a worried smile.

"Are you alright?"

Ankaa nodded, "It didn't come into our compartment. I almost thought it was about to."

Cepheus nodded. "Same here," he said as he started walking towards the end of the train. "It seemed like it was going to peek in. I could almost feel it looking at me..." He turned to his sister then, and pursed his lips. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Ankaa shrugged. "As okay as I've ever been. Just a bit freaked out that it managed to get on the train, but I'll be okay, Ceph, promise."

Reluctantly, Cepheus nodded. "I have the Prefect meeting to go to." He looked into the Prefects carriage, noting that it was almost completely full. "Be careful alright? Don't waste a lot of time here."

Ankaa rolled her eyes with a teasing smile, "Ceph, I hardly think those things will be coming back."

"They got on the train once, who's to say they won't do it again?" Cepheus gave her a stern look. Sometimes her nonchalant attitude really irked him. He knew she was able to protect herself if need be, he had seen it firsthand, but she had never dealt with a Dementor before.

A few compartments down, someone got out and started walking towards the duo. Cepheus stepped aside to let the man through. The man gave them a warm smile before walking a few steps further. He stopped a few steps away and turned to them again, doing a double take.

"Are you alright?" The man asked, giving them a worried look.

"Are you?" Ankaa countered quietly, looking him up and down. He was shabby looking, thin and frail. He looked a little pale, almost sick. His brown hair hung limply around his face. There were dark circles under his brown eyes, making him look even more haggard and tired.

He cracked a smile, "Yes, thank you for asking." Regardless of Ankaa's skeptical look, he continued, "Would you like some chocolate? It'll help calm you down."

"I don't take food from strangers," Ankaa stuffed her hands in her pocket. "Thank you for the offer, Mr..."

"Lupin," He filled in, "Professor Lupin actually, I'll be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Cepheus smiled cordially, "Welcome to Hogwarts, sir. We look forward to your classes."

"Of course, Mister…" Lupin trailed off.

"Rhyther, I'm Cepheus Rhyther and this is my younger sister, Ankaa." Cepheus gestured to Ankaa behind him.

Ankaa gave the Professor a smile. Ankaa had decided that if this man was a Professor, despite his shabby looking clothes, it would be best to remain on his good side and not appear as uninterested and cold as she was before.

Lupin's eyes widened almost comically at Cepheus' introduction. He shook his head slightly before asking hesitantly, "Are you... by any chance related to Maya Archer?"

"She's our mother." Ankaa nodded slowly, "We weren't aware you two knew each other."

Lupin nodded with a small smile. Although his smile was miniscule, Ankaa noticed his eyes had brightened up considerably. "The witch from Illvermorny, yes. We were in the same year when she transferred to Hogwarts."

Cepheus and Ankaa nodded politely. Ankaa could see the wheels turning in Ceph's head. The fond smile on Lupin's face, that had only come about at the thought of their mother, was not lost on either of the siblings.

Cepheus cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Professor, but I've got to head to the Prefect's carriage for the meeting. See you at school, sir, have a nice day."

Ankaa glared at Cepheus but he just gave her a cheeky smile before strutting down the train. Ankaa wanted to pull his curly hair out of his scalp and demand that he not leave her stranded with an awkward Professor.

As much as she wanted to say something to Lupin, she couldn't. He seemed to have been close to Ankaa's mother, but she doubted she would get into his good books by mentioning that her Mother never talked about him. The two of them were silent for a few seconds during which Ankaa was trying to think of ways to politely excuse herself without blatantly stating that he was being weird and awkward. Fortunately, he seemed to know what she was thinking and excused himself to go talk to the driver.

Just as she walked past Lupin and towards the washrooms at the end of the train, Neville Longbottom ran out of the compartment he was in and barrelled straight towards her. As usual, Longbottom was too afraid to look up and therefore, almost ran into Ankaa.

"You alright?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "You look like someone set you on fire."

Longbottom glanced at Ankaa, as if she was a dragon, ready to claw his face off. He squeaked something incomprehensible before glancing around frightfully. Ankaa exhaled loudly. How could someone like this be sorted into Gryffindor?

Then again, who was she to judge? Often all the qualities that defined a house weren't exhibited in their members.

"Longbottom, I don't speak mouse." Ankaa shook her head, "If you're going to say something, you're going to have to string together sentences so the rest of the population can understand them."

"S-Sorry." He mumbled, gulping loudly, "I didn't mean to run into you."

"Of course not." Why would Longbottom purposely run into a Slytherin like her? Ankaa leaned to the side slightly and took note of Granger sitting in the compartment Longbottom had run out of. Curiously, her eyes roved over the other passengers. "Everything alright in there?" asked Ankaa, turning her eyes onto Longbottom once more.

Ankaa could tell Longbottom was wary of her question. He probably wanted nothing more than to run away from Ankaa and into a compartment where the rest of his friends were (safety in numbers seemed to be Gryffindor's motto). However, Ankaa was a better actor than she had imagined because Longbottom soon deduced that the question was out of concern and answered, "Yeah, we're alright. Harry just fainted though."

"Potter fainted, huh?" Ankaa smirked slightly, looking into the compartment once more. She clicked her tongue before nodding, "Well, I hope he feels better. See you around, Longbottom."

"Um..." Longbottom seemed confused but nodded nonetheless, "See you."

* * *

 **Notes:**

I went back and added a prologue :D I figured if it's going to be slow, you could at least get a glimpse into what Ankaa's character will be like, and what Fred/Ankaa's relationship might be like.

I'd like to give a few warnings before you start reading: This will be slow to develop because I'm hoping to develop real characters and hopefully avoid the Mary Sue/Gary Stu thing. So please, bear with me. If you like what you've read, add the story to your favorites/review :)

Although I have the next chapter written, it remains largely unedited. It will not be posted until the 18th (at the least) given that I have my exams going on and I must prioritize. But! Please let me know what you think of the story.

Feedback is appreciated! Enjoy!

Revised: 6/08/17  
Not Edited


	2. I've Got Time

**Disclaimer:** As always, the _Harry Potter_ series have not been created by me. If they were, I would not be worrying about paying my university tuition and would be building my own two story library in my mansion. But alas... I'll stick to owning this fanfiction.

* * *

 _"If I had more time, I'd bat you around like a cat toy."_ \- Better Off Ted - 2x04 - The Lawyer, The Lemur and the Little Listener

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

There was excited chatter all throughout the Great Hall when Ankaa walked inside. Students were clinging to each other, talking animatedly about how they had spent their summer vacation visiting a new country or learning a new language. Casting a distasteful look around at the Hall, Ankaa took a seat between Blaise and Pansy. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle sat in front of her. She knew Malfoy had chosen that seat specifically. No matter how hard the teachers tried to separate the Slytherins and Gryffindors, it seemed trouble would always find them.

Ankaa turner her attention to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patel, who were sitting at the very end of the Gryffindor table. Despite being quite a distance away, the two were squawking and jumping around excitedly to the point where even the High Table could hear them.

As Ankaa scanned the rest of the attendees of the hall, she noticed Granger and Potter had been pulled away by McGonagall before they could enter the hall. Rolling her eyes, Ankaa marvelled at how truly _talented_ Potter was. It took real talent to be able to cause trouble before the school year had begun. Malfoy turned to the Gryffindor table, and opened his mouth when he noticed Weasley take a seat beside Thomas.

"It's no use," Ankaa commented, "He's not here. Weasley's just going to whine, it'll be best if you wait for Potter to return."

Malfoy glanced back at her before rolling his eyes and turning away. He wanted to taunt Potter about fainting on the train, no doubt. Weasley just wouldn't react the same way. He was a little less witty when it came to retorts (his favorites being "Shove off" or "Piss off"). Potter always had the best reactions. His mind was _always_ clouded with such rage, Ankaa mused, and it was a pleasure to get on his nerves.

Regardless of McGonagall's absence, Professor Dumbledore continued the sorting ceremony. The sorting hat sang as usual, and the terrified first years were sorted. Professor Flitwick was in charge. If you can, imagine a tiny little professor that was smaller in stature than the stool which the first years sat on, trying to place the hat on the children. He had to jump a few times. Why he did not just _levitate_ the hat, Ankaa did not understand. Eventually though, the students took mercy on him and bowed their heads before sitting on the stool.

"Are any of your siblings in there?" Flint turned from the front to direct the question to the people behind him. Nobody responded (Ankaa doubted anybody was even paying attention to him). Whether it was the uncertainty that their sibling might be sorted into another house, or the fact that not many of the people in Slytherin house had younger siblings, no one responded.

Everybody knew that siblings were a liability. The biggest example of this that passed through the pureblood circles was of Sirius Black.

 _"That boy Black, what talent he had_ ," they would say, " _Such a waste—brought such shame to the family name, he did."_

But still, not many people in the Slytherin house had siblings to begin with. Ankaa thought it was probably because many of their parents could not tolerate each other long enough to go through raising two children together. Ankaa didn't know. It seemed like it with Malfoys parents, at least.

Ankaa's upbringing had been very different. Her parents loved my brother and herself. Perhaps they even loved each other to a degree. They were civil (at least in front of Ankaa and Cepheus), and they kissed (unfortunately, that too was in front of them), and they showed affection (again, it almost made Ankaa vomit because it was in front of them).

Soon enough, the sorting ended and Flitwick carried the stool away. Again, Ankaa didn't understand why the wizarding world prided itself on being the absolute greatest when they did not have the common sense to levitate heavy objects. As Flitwick waddled away with the stool, McGonagall lead a beaming Granger and a confused Potter (Ankaa was beginning to think that the only emotions Potter could show were confusion, anger, and more confusion) into the hall. No one paid them much heed though. They were busy listening to Dumbledore at the High Table.

"... Professor R.J. Lupin." Dumbledore was saying when Ankaa turned her attention to him, "... our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher."

Ankaa could feel the corners of her mouth lifting slightly into a smile. Professor Lupin rose from his seat and gave a small and humble bow to the applause. Ankaa noticed Granger lean over the table to talk to Potter, and took this time to kick Malfoy under the table. Motioning over to the scene behind him, Ankaa nodded.

"Potter!" Draco paused briefly as both Potter and Weasley turned around. Pretending to be worried, Draco asked, "Is it true you fainted? I mean you _actually_ fainted?"

"Shove off, Malfoy." Weasley scowled, roughly turning Potter around. Ankaa smirked. She wasn't wrong about Weasley's limited number of insults in his arsenal.

Draco smirked, but before he could retort, the Gryffindork table broke out in applause; the loudest of it from the much despised trio. Ankaa glanced around the teachers table to see McGonagall nudge the half giant who stood awkwardly, causing the table to move along with him and a few glasses to fall over.

"He's a teacher now." Pansy snorted, rolling her eyes. Ankaa couldn't help but give a small, tired sigh as well. It seemed like Dumbledore's love for his students (all except Slytherins) had reached a new level. To instate someone to a job without any credentials was a new low, even for him.

Disheartened, Ankaa turned her attention to the table. She used her nail to carve the pristine surface of the table.

"Finally on a more disquieting note," Dumbledore continued, "at the request of the Ministry of Magic Hogwarts will until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban until such a time Sirius Black is captured."

"Dementors here?" whispered Pansy, raising an eyebrow, "That's ridiculous! It's not like Black's stupid enough to try and enter Hogwarts with all the teachers around."

Malfoy commented, "He's certainly powerful enough to escape one of the most guarded prisons in the world. Besides, if it's Potter he wants what better place is there to get to him?"

"I heard he lives in a little Muggle household. Why not kill him there when there's no one to protect him?" retorted Pansy with a growl.

"There's no way Dumbledore would let something happen to _him_ ," Ankaa provided silently, without turning away from the table. She frowned, "Why is it that ever since Potter's come around, we haven't had _one_ quiet year?"

Blaise nodded, "Some first year got on the quidditch team... I wonder who that is."

"Someone's broke all the school rules but got points for it... I wonder who that is." Pansy piped in with a smile. "I wonder if he's going to do something _remarkable_ this year."

"He does something stupid every year," drawled Malfoy, rolling his eyes. The group did not bother paying attention to Dumbledore (or Pansy really, for that matter) for the rest of the night. It was bad enough to return to a school being monitored by soul-less creatures but even worse to know that once again, Saint Potter would end up doing something remarkably stupid that would cause mayhem once again.

* * *

Ever since their first year, Ankaa had told Draco that Potter and he had a blossoming relationship that would soon set sail. Of course, that had made him terribly mad and he had almost hit her with a bat bogey hex (unfortunately for him and fortunately for her, he missed) and it had ended up hitting Neville Longbottom instead. Ankaa felt bad, she really did. She had wanted to apologize. She tried too, but he was too terrified to understand what Ankaa was saying and he almost started crying (well, he usually did every time she saw him so it wasn't that different she supposed) so Ankaa had left him alone.

Back to the point, however. The bottom line is: Draco Malfoy is incredibly dedicated when it comes to Harry Potter. Ankaa thought his obsession stemmed from the fact that Potter had rejected him, which let's be honest, people could hold a grudge about (especially someone with an ego as fragile as Malfoy). That being said, Ankaa had pointed out to the silver haired Slytherin that he had developed an infatuation with the Glorified Gryffindor.

 _"I swear, you are." Ankaa had said one day while the Rhyther family was visiting the Malfoy Manor during the Christmas of their first year in Hogwarts._

 _He had glared at her. Draco was sitting by the window, holding a book. Apparently it wasn't interesting enough and he decided to throw it at Ankaa. She had dodged it easily though._

 _Ankaa gave him a wide eyed look, "Are you upset at me because you think I'll tell others?"_

 _"Ankaa," Draco growled, "Shut up."_

 _Ankaa nodded, "I will. It was incredibly rude of me to judge."_

 _Draco raised a brow but then turned away from her and looked out into the gardens._

 _Ankaa smirked, "After all, love is blind."_

He had kicked her quite hard for that. Ankaa swore she could still feel it two years later. Anyway, as usual, Draco was rather dedicated to harassing Potter. Draco made it a point that the first thing Potter, Weasley and Granger saw when they entered the Great Hall was the Slytherin table. He had arrived at the table and shooed off some of the younger Slytherin members so that he and his posse could take a seat by the entrance and mock Potter as he strolled in.

It worked, Ankaa mused. Potter was easily irked.

The first thing the Golden Trio saw while making their way inside was Draco amidst a group of Slytherins. Draco did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit (resembling what Potter must have looked like on the train) before the deafening roar of laughter was heard.

"Hey, Potter!" Pansy was shouting as Ankaa made her way to the table, "Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! _Woooooooo!"_

Ankaa saw Snape at the staff table, and decided it would be best to get her schedule first. Of course, this could go horribly, horribly wrong and she could anger Snape to the point where he would poison her pumpkin juice and she would end up choking and dying in his Potions class while he would cackle over her dead body and snap his fingers in a Z formation before walking away and—

 _But come on, what's the likelihood of that happening_ , Ankaa thought.

As usual, Snape flashed her his ever charming scowl and raised an unamused brow when he saw Ankaa standing before him at the Staff Table (or was it the High Table?).

"It's too early in the day to be complaining Miss Rhyther, I suggest you make your way back and not interrupt my rare time of solitude." The Potions master said.

One corner of Ankaa's mouth twitched, but she did not dare to smile. Smiling would only anger him and that meant she would be one step closer to the scenario she had pictured. So, as innocently as possible, Ankaa said, "Certainly Professor, however, I came to ask you about my schedule. I'm sure you noticed that I checked off more options than we were allowed. "

His expression didn't waver but his tone changed, "Yes. I am aware. I have something for you that will help." Without warning, he stood up. With a flourish of his cape/cloak, he was gliding towards the entrance/exit of the Great Hall. With a subtle roll of her eyes, Ankaa followed behind him silently.

As they passed the Slytherin table, Ankaa noticed that Malfoy was still pretending to faint, adding ridiculous remarks along with his impression every so often. Dutifully, the rest of the Slytherins were laughing. Honestly, after the first three times it just got annoying. So, Ankaa slapped him on the head before hurrying along.

Snape led the way to the staff room. Ankaa waited by the door as the Professor made his way to his desk, pulling out something that looked like a golden chain. He dangled the chain in front of Ankaa's face for a brief second. It was so close to her nose, she ended up going cross eyed for a second.

"This Miss Rhyther," he began in a quiet voice, "is a time-turner. It will give you the ability to travel back in time when you so choose. Given the circumstances of your packed schedule, it would prove to be quite handy."

"Thank—" Ankaa made a move to reach for it but Professor Snape pulled it away from her grasp quickly.

 _Rude_ , Ankaa thought.

"Miss Rhyther, this is not a toy."

"Of course—"

"The only reason the ministry had granted you two the use of the time-turner is because of your impeccable records at school. If I find out that you misuse this instrument in any way, I will gladly write your letter of expulsion and send you back home. _Do not_ use this to fulfil your need for teenage drama." The Professor's glare remained fixed on her and he took a deep breath after he had finished the mini-speech. Ankaa noticed he had said all that without pausing for a breath. Perhaps he practiced in front of the mirror.

"But what if I miss dinner? I need food to function."

"Miss Rhyther—"

"Sorry Professor," Ankaa gave him a cheeky smile which didn't help to soften his temper. "I swear sir, the use of this amazing device shall be strictly academic."

After a few seconds of glaring, Professor Snape lowered the golden time-turner into Ankaa's hand. "It is imperative that no one else know that you have one." He said before motioning back to the door. "Now, I believe it's time for you to get to breakfast."

Ankaa quickly slung the time-turner around her neck and into her shirt as Professor Snape handed her the schedule. Before she walked out of his office however, she turned to see the Professor was shuffling through the papers on his desk.

"Professor?" Snape did not bother to look up from his desk. However, seeing as he did not tell her to shut up either, Ankaa continued, "You said that there were two of us who had been granted use of the—"

"Yes." Snape said shortly, "There is another student with a time turner. I fail to see however, why this fact interests you so much. You should perhaps concentrate on your academics. The time turner could prove to be a great instrument to get more time for your History of Magic lessons, Miss Rhyther. Your grades in that class are… abysmal."

Scowling, Ankaa nodded her head with a resigned sigh. All she had wanted to know was who else was walking around the castle with equal power. Ankaa definitely did not need Snape reminded her about her _abysmal_ marks in History of Magic.

As she walked out of Snape's office (following his verbal lashing), she clutched her schedule tighter in her hands. Ankaa _had_ to find out who else was given a time-turner.

* * *

Ankaa had often debated the idea whether she was a genius or simply a lunatic. Her mother had made it quite clear that she was a genius. Ankaa believed her mother's perspective was biased due to the fact that she had gone through the pain of childbirth and was obligated to love her daughter and support her no matter what. Cepheus on the other hand, called her a lunatic on more than one occasion. Once again, there was a slight bias in his opinion as well given the fact that Ankaa was his sister and he (probably) wanted to discourage her inner genius. Her father did not have an opinion, only because he liked to call her both of them.

After all this, the census had reached the decision that Ankaa's level of intelligence was still a debatable topic.

Ankaa did not know whether it was the genius or the lunatic in her who had decided to take Divination. As she made my way to the North Tower for the class, Ankaa was starting to doubt the subject entirely. Her family wasn't overly excited by the subject either.

 _"Why pay for gazing into a cup for of tea leaves when you can do it at home, love?" Her mum had said, handing her a cup, "I doubt you'll need Divination really… You've got much talent in you already."_

Of course, she was being biased again. All mothers were obligated to smother their children with affection.

The class was waiting under a circular trapdoor with the brass plate that read 'Sybill Trelawney, Divination teacher'. Finally, a ladder was lowered to where the students had gathered. Potter was the first one to go up (rather slowly, Ankaa might add).

The classroom itself was the most peculiar thing Ankaa had ever seen before. She wasn't even sure it could be classified as a classroom, actually. It looked more like an antique shop that was selling tea cups. Small, circular tables were crammed tightly together to maximize seating room. The curtains were closed, and red scarves and curtains were covering the lamps and windows so that the entire classroom was filled with a crimson tone.

 _It looks like Godric Gryffindor threw up in there,_ Ankaa thought with a disgusted frown.

"This is crazy," Ankaa muttered to Malfoy as she sat across from him at the table. "How does she expect us to write notes on this ancient block of wood?"

"Forget notes," coughed Malfoy, waving his hand in front of his face, "How are we to breathe with those candles burning?"

"Where is she, anyway?"

The voice that spoke next was rather hard to hear from the back of the class. It was almost like a whisper, and Ankaa had to strain to hear it. Class had barely begun and she was more irritated than ever.

"Welcome," the voice said, "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

"That's it," Ankaa shook her head, getting her bag and making a move to get up. "This teacher is _crazy_ , and I'm _leaving_."

Blaise snorted before pushing her back into her seat and motioning towards the teacher who had moved into the firelight. She was a sight to behold. No, Ankaa did not mean she was drop dead gorgeous. Ankaa supposed she _could_ have been, had she not dressed... the way she did (even then she really doubted it). Her hair was a mess (bushier and messier than Granger's) and she wore glasses that magnified the size of her eyes. She wore loose clothes that hung around her frame and were poorly matched.

She looked like an insect.

"Sit, my children, sit," She said and the rest of the class awkwardly climbed into the armchairs. Ankaa on the other hand, just settled back and closed her eyes. This was not a bad place to sleep.

"Welcome to Divination," said Professor Trelawney, "My name is Professor Trelawney," Gee, no kidding, "You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

"Forget the Inner Eye," Ankaa mumbled to Malfoy, "I doubt she can see out of the two she has."

"So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts." Ankaa snorted at this. "I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can only take you so far in this field..."

Books weren't going to help? Then why did Ankaa have to buy _Unfogging the Future?_ She pulled the book out of her bag and gave it a look before resting in on the table. If she couldn't use the book to study, at least Ankaa could use it as a pillow. She looked around the class as Trelawney made some mad predictions and discussed the syllabus. Ankaa had only started to doze off when Malfoy slammed his book on her head.

"Come on." He handed her a pink cup and motioned to where some of the kids were lined up in front of Trelawney as she filled their cups.

"Why do I get the pink cup?"

"Because that's what I grabbed for you," Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"You're discriminating against my sex."

"I'm discriminating against your entire being, Ankaa. If you wanted another cup you should have been paying attention." Malfoy drawled.

Ankaa was joking with him, of course. But he was quite easily riled up. Ankaa had a feeling that in this class especially, his irritation level would be at the maximum and he would be easy to make fun of.

Ankaa stood behind Malfoy and in front of Blaise as the rest of the class was either still choosing their cups, gossiping about Trelawney's predictions, or cautiously sipping their tea.

Trelawney glanced at her for a moment. Her wide eyed gaze surveyed Ankaa once, quite critically, before her smile widened. Trelawney started filling her cup and murmured, "Your mother was quite a talent to behold in my class, my dear."

"I wasn't aware she had taken Divination, Professor." Ankaa remarked softly.

"She only took it for a year, before she discovered her natural talent for it. And of course, I was rather disappointed that she decided to leave but this sort of field cannot be forced upon people. Regardless, I sense a great talent in you, my dear."

"Wonderful," Ankaa remarked, giving her a charming, "I can't wait to put it to use."

Trelawney smiled widely. She filled the cup enthusiastically, sloshing the boiling water on Ankaa's hand and burning it. Ankaa had no intention to gulp the tea down like Patil and Brown did. She was not as eager as they were to get started on predicting her future. However, after a while, the tea had gotten cold and Ankaa had no choice but to drink it.

"Here," Malfoy tossed her a cup from the middle of the table. He looked from the contents of the cup he was holding, to the book and back again. He smirked slightly before turning to Ankaa with an innocent stare, "This says that you're in love with Crabbe."

Blaise and Pansy laughed as Malfoy smirked, smiling innocently.

"Commendable effort, Malfoy." Ankaa rolled her eyes, "But you're holding your own cup." This made Malfoy scowl as he threw his cup at her, and Blaise and Pansy laughed harder. Ankaa caught the cup effortlessly and flipped through her useless textbook.

They continued cracking jokes and making fun of everyone. The class was amusing. At least until Trelawney announced that Potter had received an omen of death. Even then, Ankaa supposed, the class was rather amusing.

"I think we will leave the lesson here for today," said Professor Trelawney, "Yes... please pack away your things." As the students walked walked out of the class, Ankaa could hear the Professor faintly stating, "Until we meet again, fair fortune be yours. Oh and dear—," She pointed to Longbottom, "you'll be late next time, so mind you work extra hard to catch up."

Malfoy laughed, "At least Potter got a death omen. Maybe Divination's not all that bad."

* * *

Moaning Myrtle's bathroom wasn't what Ankaa imagined it would be. It was filled with light thanks to the windows on the right hand side. Of course, Moaning Myrtle herself made the place seem damper than usual, but it was not that bad. Besides, Ankaa wasn't shopping for a home. She just needed a place no one would see her use the Time-turner.

Ankaa turned it once, and suddenly, the rays of sun started shifting. Ankaa watched with fascination as Myrtle's ghost floated past her, as well as a few students who had come to her bathroom to talk to her. Finally, everything stopped moving. Ankaa was left standing alone in the bathroom, with a single ray of sunshine shining upon the gold of the time turner.

Glancing at her watch, Ankaa saw that it was nine o'clock once again. Smiling, she left Myrtle's bathroom and headed for Muggle Studies.

* * *

 **Notes:**

I had originally planned to make this story in Third Person Narration, but for some reason my brain decided to change the second chapter to first person. Probably because I thought it would help you grow closer to Ankaa and understand why she thinks the way she does.

Slytherins haven't really been represented as much as I had hoped when I read the books. I hope you give Ankaa a shot because I promise there's so much more to her character than meets the eye.

THERES A LOT OF FORESHADOWING IN THIS CHAPTER. AND IN THE CHAPTER BEFORE IT.

-Aree


	3. Double Trouble

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own the _Harry Potter_ series.

 **Note:** If you had read this story before the 13th of July, I would advise you to read Chapter Two again since I have decided to change some things.

* * *

 _"I got what I got all despite you. And I get what I get just to spite you."_ \- Salute your Solution - The Raconteurs

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three**_

Normally, Ankaa was not all that bothered by Granger. Of course, Ankaa found her annoying (much like almost everybody else in Hogwarts) but she never really commented on it. Probably because she did not think there was anything wrong with Granger in the first place. Of course, her constant need to be admired by everyone and be accepted was something Ankaa found incredibly irritating.

Regardless, seeing too much of Granger was an irritating fact itself. Ankaa usually ignored her because she knew she only had to tolerate Granger in some classes and then eventually they would part ways and she would hang around Potter and Weasley.

However, that theory was blown out of the water when Ankaa saw three Grangers in the span of an hour. Granger was there in Divination, she was there in Muggle Studies (though Ankaa could not fathom why a muggleborn would _want_ to take those classes), and she was also there in Arithmancy.

It irked Ankaa beyond belief that _Granger_ of all people had a time turner as well. Ankaa wanted to be the _only one_. Regardless of their little predicament, neither of the girls had spoken to each other about it.

* * *

It was a general rule of thumb that Slytherin students don't wander the halls of the school alone. On her first day as a Slytherin student, the Prefect had kindly pointed out that the rest of the student populous was not too taken with the Slytherin crowd.

 _"It's best if you walk about in numbers," The Prefect had mumbled, "There's less accidents that way."_

Ankaa never really bothered with that fact. She did not want to be dependent on others for her well being; all those years she spent training and perfecting her skills were a testament to that fact. Ankaa had been told on more than one occasion (by random students she had never even talked to) that she came off as bitch.

 _I have every right to act like a bitch_ , Ankaa told herself as she wandered the halls. _It's_ their _fault we're in this hole in the first place. I've been ostracised. I have every right to act like a bitch._

Ankaa fingered the chain of her Time turner. It lay secure under her uniform, and she could feel the warmth of the Time Turner pressing against her stomach. But it was also an incredible burden. For a fleeting second, she wondered how Granger was dealing with it.

Ever since she had been given the Time Turner, Ankaa had spent countless hours in the library reading about the fragile nature of time. Travelling an hour or so back in time had no grave consequence. But of course, the Time Turner was capable of travelling back days, weeks, months—centuries even. Ankaa wondered why the Ministry would ever allow two students to use an object of such incredible power. If Ankaa wanted to, she could bring the Ministry to its knees. She could destroy every single Ministry of Magic in the world.

 _But I wouldn't,_ Ankaa shook her head. _It's just too much work._

Sighing, she started to make her way to Myrtle's bathroom before the bell for the next period sounded. Ankaa was aware that one of her was heading to Care of Magical Creatures. She didn't need to turn back time again, but all the extra classes had their extra work. So as one of her continued to Care of Magical Creatures, another one of her was headed to the Library to work on her homework and another Ankaa was asleep in her bed.

It was getting harder to keep track of how many Ankaas were running around the castle.

The halls were quiet (as they should be, considering everyone should be in class right now). Some portraits gave me Ankaa a smile and said hello while others simply frowned at her (some of them were exceptionally rude, they probably didn't get painted right). Some ghosts were wandering the halls and would jump out of the walls to try and scare her. Everything was normal.

Well, everything except the sight of the Weasley twins standing by the Grand Staircase.

They were turned away from her. Ankaa slowed her steps, taking extra effort to make her steps soft so they could not her hear. She slowed her breathing, trying to make it less obvious that she was standing behind them. Their heads were bowed together. Because they were standing shoulder to shoulder, Ankaa could not see what they were examining.

"It would be useful for him," One of them was saying as Ankaa stood on her toes. "We already know it."

The other one nodded, "We can always ask for it later."

"No you can't." Ankaa spoke, causing them to jump slightly. She noticed they were hiding something behind their backs. Both of their wide eyed expressions turned into scowls when they noticed it was a student—a Slytherin student two years younger than them (also to embarrassingly add, Ankaa was two whole heads shorter).

"What's behind your back?" Ankaa asked with a sweet smile, raising an eyebrow. They cast dubious looks to each other. Ankaa laughed, "Oh come on, if I wanted to sabotage your plans, I would have done it a while ago."

The one on left glared at her, "This has nothing to do with sabotage. No one can sabotage Weasley plans."

 _He's rather sure of himself_ , Ankaa noticed.

"I don't doubt your talent, Weasley." Ankaa's smile never wavered, "I just wanted to see what was so interesting. I would never sabotage your pranks; I respect you two too much for that."

Their eyes narrowed. Ankaa wondered whether she had stretched the truth too much. She would never sabotage their plans but she definitely did not respect them. Perhaps she admired them for how they would, without fail, wreak havoc on Hogwarts in an effort to cheer everyone up.

"Let her see it," The one on the right shrugged, after a moment of scrutinizing Ankaa's smile.

The one on the left was hesitant, but he handed Ankaa the parchment anyway. Ankaa took it in her hands gingerly, examining it with narrowed eyes. Briefly, she glanced up at the twins. They looked far too calm. They were still giving her small smiles, but Ankaa noticed their postures were tense.

Ankaa had no idea what was so special about the parchment she was holding. The Weasley twins had been hesitant to hand it over to her, and that made her sure that it was something of great importance to them. Why would Hogwarts' resident pranksters be holding onto a piece of parchment so dearly?

"It's just parchment." Ankaa looked at them as if they were stupid (they might as well be). She could see their posture relax slightly as they realized Ankaa had no idea what was going on. "Why are you two worshipping a spare bit of parchment?"

"It's the last one we've got—"

"Can't afford any other—"

"It's either the clothes on our back—"

"The food in our stomach—"

"Or the parchment in your hand."

"And let me guess," Ankaa raised an eyebrow, "You opted for the parchment?" They were lying. They were both lying. Ankaa could _smell_ it.

"She's a smart one George," the one on the left said, "Good deductive reasoning skills."

"Reckon she'd want to team up with us?" George asked.

" _She_ has a name." Ankaa scowled, "And no, she doesn't want to—why am I talking in third person?"

"We've been asking ourselves the same thing." The twins spoke in unison.

"But don't worry;" said Fred, "they say the first step towards insanity is talking to yourself."

"And we detected it early," Said George, grabbing the parchment from Ankaa's hands, "that means we can save you."

"I don't need saving, mind you. I'm perfectly sane. It's _you two_ that need help, worshipping a piece of stupid parchment." Ankaa crossed her arms.

Fred nodded solemnly, closing his eyes as if he was in pain, "She's right George. I think, in our rise to power as Hogwarts' resident pranksters, we've lost sense of ourselves."

"I think we should meditate." Said George, "It helps calm people down, I hear."

"Oh yeah?" asked Fred, before nodding firmly, "You're right. Let's go meditate right now. Why infect others with our sanity?"

They gave Ankaa a saulte before turning and walking down the hall. For a moment, she was left bewildered. Ankaa had always heard about the twins from Cepheus (and she had heard of their shenanigans all over school). Despite being at Hogwarts for three years, Ankaa had not once spoken to them. And now that she had, Ankaa simply _could not_ let them walk away thinking they had won (it would damage her Slytherin pride greatly). Pulling out her wand, Ankaa aimed it at George before muttering, "Accio!"

The parchment flew out of George's hands and came to rest in Ankaa's outstretched one. The twins turned to Ankaa with surprise as she held up the parchment with a cheeky smile, "I'll hold onto it until you've regained yourselves!"

Ankaa turned swiftly and ran down the hallway before they could use the summoning spell on her. Actually, Ankaa wasn't as scared of the summoning spell as she was of the fact that they were more than capable of hitting her with a curse that would leave Ankaa in a state Madam Pomfrey might not be able to reverse.

In light of recent events, Ankaa decided that remaining out in the open would be a bad idea—at least until she had the parchment with her in her bag. The Weasley twins were certainly resourceful and no doubt had their _spies_ everywhere. So, instead of going to the library like Ankaa had originally planned, she made her way to the dormitories. That way, at least if other people saw Ankaa (or the time reversed her), she could easily lie. As Ankaa sat in the common room, she couldn't help but wonder what was so special about the parchment. Shrugging, Ankaa placed it in her bag. She could research it later.

Besides, it was extremely amusing to get on the twins' nerves.

* * *

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" Hagrid called, as the class approached the door of his hut. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

When she had first made her way down to Hagrid's Hut, Ankaa had been worrying about whether the half giant had decided to hold class in the Forbidden Forest. Draco had told her of what had happened in his first year when he had been put in detention with Granger, Potter and Weasley. Of course Ankaa was sure he had omitted some rather important details, such as how much he might have screamed or whimpered.

"I can't believe he's a Professor," Blaise remarked as he held his copy of _The Monster Book of Monster_ in his arms. "I heard he got expelled from Hogwarts in his third year."

Ankaa shrugged, "Yes well, he was also sent to Azkaban last year. For all we know, Dumbledore might just hire Sirius Black to teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts next."

Blaise gave a small snort. "I wouldn't be surprised if he actually does."

Ankaa followed the rest of the class. Hagrid did not lead the class too far into the Forbidden Forest. Instead, the class wandered over to a little paddock by the edge of the Forest. The Professor, who had a few dead ferrets hung around his neck, walked past the gate of the paddock and began prepping for the class.

Ankaa held _The Monster Book of Monster_ in her arms. She examined it with a slight frown. It had been a sight to see the shop assistant cry when she had told him she wanted a copy, and he had to reach into a bin that held several of these snapping books. Ankaa had told him she needed three more, and he had given up and lain on the floor in a puddle of his own tears. Unfortunately, Cepheus had walked in and told the shopkeeper Ankaa was done.

 _Ever since he's become a Prefect, he's been no fun,_ Ankaa frowned.

After a few hours the novelty of owning a snapping book had worn off and it had started to become irritating. So, Ankaa had snapped it's 'jaws' shut with one of her belts. Such a shame too, Ankaa had really wanted to read about some magical creatures.

"Everyone gather round the fence here!" Hagrid called, 'That's it—make sure yeh can see. Now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books—"

"How?" Malfoy drawled. He stood beside Ankaa, leaning his head slightly as he examined the paddock with narrowed eyes.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Ankaa elaborated, holding up her bound copy of _The Monster Book of Monsters_.

"Hasn'—hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen. As everyone shook their heads, he said "Yeh've got ter _stroke_ 'em,"

"Of course!" Ankaa groaned quietly, turning to Blaise and Malfoy. She kept her voice down so the Professor couldn't hear her, "We had to _stroke_ them! How silly of me to assume that a book would open without me stroking it. Why didn't I guess?"

"I...I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Granger.

"Oh, tremendously funny," said Malfoy, "Really witty of you to give us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Potter said quietly.

"No one asked you, Potter." Ankaa rolled her eyes. "Last I heard, this conversation was between Malfoy and the Professor. No need to go drag yourself into matters that don't concern you."

"He's being rude to a Professor."

"He's stating his _opinion_." Ankaa rolled her eyes, "Are we allowed that, Saint Potter, or will you go complaining to Dumbledore about it?"

Potter went red before glaring at Ankaa and turning away. Hagrid chose to continue the lesson, although a little uncertainly this time around, "Righ' then, so... so yeh've got yer books an'... an'... now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on..."

"What a genius." Ankaa remarked quietly to Blaise, who smiled and shook his head.

"God, this place has gone to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly, "that oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him—"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Potter repeated. Ankaa was starting to think that it was the only insult in his arsenal. Come to think of it, he wasn't particularly gifted in the art of witty comebacks; at least, not ones that he had presented to her anyway.

"Careful, Potter, there's a Dementor behind you—" Malfoy began, but he was quickly cut off.

Lavender Brown squealed, pointing towards where a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Ankaa had ever seen were trotting towards the class. They looked like a mix between birds and horses. The lower half of its body was that of a horse, and yet the top was of a bird. It was shaped like a horse, but its body was covered in wings and a pair of wings adorned its sides. Its beady eyes were trained on the students haughtily, and its head was held high.

"I want one." Pansy said out loud (no one was paying attention to her though), "I want the one on the side, the inky black one."

"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer..."

Ankaa shook her head almost immediately. Of course she thought they were beautiful to look at and would no doubt be useful given their ability to fly, but they looked dangerous. Ankaa would definitely not be the first to rush into this stupid assignment. But of course, Potter, Granger and Weasley were determined to make this class as amazing for the 'Professor' as possible. They were the only three students who approached the fence of the paddock, albeit hesitantly.

Rolling her eyes, Ankaa decided to flip through her textbook (now that she knew how to open it). It was a general rule that she never spoke ill of Professors (in front of them at least) but being in Care of Magical Creatures with _Professor_ Hagrid had made it clear that this class would be anything but educational. With her book resting on her lap, Ankaa settled herself on a boulder at the back of the class. She read through the first paragraph that talked about how Hippogriffs were extremely proud creatures.

"Rude." Malfoy nudged Ankaa when he noticed she was completely submerged with her reading. "You're not listening to the Professor."

"He's not a Professor," Ankaa retorted with a frown. "Besides, what could he possibly be teaching us that the books couldn't? I mean, now that we know how to open them."

Blaise nodded, "I think you should volunteer first, ahead of Potter. Just to show him."

"I can't," Ankaa shook her head sadly. "I injured my ankle while walking down to the Hut. I'm afraid I'm going to be limping the entire week." Blaise took her book away and passed it onto Draco. Sighing, Ankaa got up and tried to get it back.

Malfoy held the book away from Ankaa as she tried to get it back. Suddenly, he smirked, "Liar," Draco shoved Ankaa unexpectedly, and she barrelled right into Weasley's back. Weasley, in turn, slammed into Potter who was pushed forward.

"Good man, Harry!" roared Hagrid. Weasley pushed Ana back roughly with a scowl. Shrugging with a smug look, Ankaa turned back to Malfoy with a satisfied smile. At least now the chances of Potter being mauled by a Hipogriff had increased tenfold.

"You too Ankaa," Ankaa heard Hagrid say. Ankaa turned around to see Potter and Hagrid both staring at her with a smile. Hagrid seemed excited, whereas Potter seemed smug. Ankaa shrugged it off; she wasn't the one that was heading up there to get her head chopped off. Potter won't look so smug when the Hippogriff would sink his claws into his neck.

"Oh no, I didn't volunteer." Ankaa shook her head and turned back around to head to where the rest of the class had moved back to stand.

"Nonsense, I saw yeh trip over yer feet tryin' ter get to the fron'," Hagrid smiled, beckoning Ankaa forward.

Ankaa was shaking her head, and she was about to tell him that she hadn't been _trippin'_ over anything to get to the front because she didn't want to do this. Blaise gave Ankaa a gentle push forward so that she was standing right next to Potter.

"Don't smile," Ankaa glowered, "I'll claw you to death before the Hippogriff does."

"Just an opinion," Potter returned smugly, "I'm entitled to it."

Hagrid had untied the chains of two Hippogriffs. The grey one was called Buckbeak, while the inky black one was called Storm (what an original name). Hagrid brought both of the Hippogriffs forward and slowly inched off the leather collars around their necks.

"Easy, now, yeh two," said Hagrid quietly, "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink—Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much..."

"Great." Ankaa mumbled, "Absolutely _wonderful_." Every time someone told her _not_ to do something, it just activated a natural urge to defy orders and actually _do_ the thing. Ankaa couldn't stop blinking.

"Are you always this cynical, or is today just an off day for you?" Potter asked quietly, with a raised brow.

Ankaa shot him a sideways glare, "It must be your presence, it seems to bring out the worst in me."

"Tha's it," said Hagrid, "Tha's it yeh two, ... now bow, ..."

Ankaa made sure to glare at Hagrid as she bent her head down. Exposing her neck to a temperamental Hippogriff was the last thing Ankaa wanted to do. What if her hair blew in the wind and Storm decided that it didn't like the way it flowed and decapitated Ankaa right in front of the class? Or what if Storm decided that her hair was too curly and wanted to chop it off? Ankaa didn't want to roam the halls and be consoled by Nearly Headless Nick about her own headless body.

"Ah," Hagrid's worried voice drew Ankaa out of her frantic thoughts, "Right—back away, Harry, easy does it—"

Ankaa smirked when she noticed Storm was already bowing, but Buckbeak was still staring haughtily at Potter. However, a short while later, the Hippogriff sank to its knees in a bow.

 _At least I was first,_ Ankaa smirked proudly to herself. Her father would be proud.

"Well done, yeh two!" exclaimed Hagrid, "Right—yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

 _Eh, what the hell_ , Ankaa thought. She had been thrown in front of the class and had bowed to a temperamental Hippogriff, the least Ankaa could do was pet him. Potter was a lot more hesitant than Ankaa was to reach out to Buckbeak. By the time he got his hand on his beak, she was already by Storm's head stroking his feathers.

Hagrid seemed to be struck by a sudden thought. "I reckon they migh' let yeh ride em!"

Ankaa snorted as Potter was forcefully put up on Buckbeak, despite his protests. Hagrid slapped the Hippogriff's hindquarters and off it went with a cry. Ankaa laughed as Potter's screams sounded all over the paddock. She really hoped he would fall off actually. It would be quite a story. The Boy Who Lived died by gravity's hands.

Ankaa raised her hand in warning as Hagrid advanced towards her. "No," She commanded, shaking her head, "there's no way, I'm getting on Storm." The Professor did not try to convince her otherwise.

The rest of the class started interacting with the other Hippogriffs while Potter was out on a stroll with Buckbeak. Eventually, he got back and everyone cheered for him. Ankaa guessed it was quite a feat for Potter to sit on Buckbeak and fly around. It must have taken a toll on his fingers to simply hold onto Buckbeak and stay still as the Hippogriff did all the work.

"This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, loud enough for everyone to hear him. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it... I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to Buckbeak, "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

After that, everything happened rather quickly. There was a flash of steely talons and Malfoy let out a high pitched scream in the next moment. Hagrid was soon wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar and Malfoy lay in the grass with blood seeping through his robes.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as Ankaa crouched beside him. "I'm dying! Look at me! It's killed me!"

Usually, Ankaa would laugh at his theatrics. This time though, he was actually hurt. The blood on his arm was seeping through his robes. It wasn't much, but it was something. Ankaa glanced around as the rest of the class backed away.

"Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid. His face had drained of its natural colour. "Someone help me—gotta get him out of here—"

Granger opened the gate to the paddock and Hagrid ran up the stairs with Malfoy. From where she stood, Ankaa could hear an argument happening between Pansy and Dean Thomas.

"It was _his_ fault!" Thomas was shouting, "He shouldn't have provoked Buckbeak."

"The damn thing shouldn't have attacked him!" Pansy screeched, "He was just trying to learn—"

"Pansy," Ankaa interrupted before Pansy could continue to embarrass herself further. Pansy turned to Ankaa with a fierce scowl. Ankaa gave her a blank stare before motioning to the stairs, "Go check on him."

Ankaa watched as Pansy ran up the stairs as fast as she could. When she vanished out of sight, Ankaa turned to Crabbe and Goyle. Picking up Draco's discarded bag, she tossed it to them. Crabbe caught it (only barely), before turning to her with a questioning look.

"Take it to his room," Ankaa commanded. With a brief nod, both of them made their way up the stairs. Ankaa picked up her bag and joined Blaise by the fence of the paddock.

This could only end in disaster.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Ladies and gentlemen, we have our first interaction with the Weasley Twins! Hopefully, I was able to get their character down. Keep in mind that this story will be moving a lot slower than most, seeing as I want to emphasize character growth and development. Also it'll be stretching over the remaining four books with the usual twists and turns.

I would also encourage you to read between the lines. This isn't just a romance story where two characters meet and fall in love over a period of three weeks. It'll take time to develop and each character has their own story, their own life to explore. I've carefully constructed the story so that there's foreshadowing of events, interesting encounters and character development.

Once again, if you're expecting a quick romance this story is _not_ your pint of Butterbeer.

As usual, leave a review about what you thought, what you think is coming next, or anything really. Alert/Favorite if you don't want to review but still want to read the story (because let's be honest, it's pretty interesting :D eyy). I thought some self-praise was needed.

Until next time loves!

Aree


	4. Parchment Predicament

**Disclaimer:** Wow, guess what? Still don't own the _Harry Potter_ series. And probably never will. I suppose this fanfiction will have to do for now.

* * *

 _"I could make an effort to be liked, but I'd rather be hated than be inconvenienced."_ \- Ugly Betty - 4x13 - Chica and the Man

* * *

 ** _Chapter Four_**

News of Buckbeak 'attacking' Draco had spread through the school like wildfire. Of course, many of the details had been omitted, such as Draco purposely instigating the hippogriff. For the first time in her three years attending Hogwarts, Ankaa was aware of the fact that at least some people from the other houses were being civil towards the Slytherin students.

But of course, the Gryffindorks paraded around the school mumbling and grumbling about how Buckbeak only attacked Draco to defend himself. But even the Gryffindors couldn't sway the other houses and their sympathy towards Draco. To them, it was clear that Draco had been injured due to the negligence of a Professor. Regardless of what they thought about Draco or the Slytherin house, this had been enough to almost unite the Hogwarts student populous.

Ankaa walked through the Hospital Wing until she came to a stop by the bed Draco was sitting at. He was scowling at his arm when she put his bag down at the foot of the bed. Sighing, Ankaa took a seat beside him.

"What's wrong with you, _now_?"

Draco's scowl did not waver, and neither did his eyes turn away from his arm. He spoke slowly and quietly, "Pomfrey patched it up. But I want to stay here."

"Is Pansy that much of a bother that you can't return to the dorms?" Ankaa raised a brow.

"Curse me."

"You're already a bloody curse." Ankaa mumbled, "A walking curse."

Draco rolled his eyes and turned to her. "I meant that you need to injure me enough so that I should stay in the Hospital Wing."

Ankaa glared at him, "Pansy will have my head."

"She can't even touch you," Draco drawled, "We both know that. Are you scared?"

"Are you an imbecile?" Ankaa retorted, "If Pomfrey finds out I did that to a student, my chances of becoming a Prefect will be out the door. I've been working so hard to establish my reputation."

"She won't find out. And you'll get Prefect either way. Besides you have a natural tendency to try and torture me every single moment. This is just me _allowing_ you to curse me without any retaliation."

Ankaa rolled her eyes, "You couldn't retaliate against _me_ anyway. I'm far superior. I'm not going to injure you without reason."

Well, to be honest Ankaa didn't need a reason to hex him into oblivion. She just wanted to see how he would respond. Ankaa rarely put in effort if she would not be getting something in return. Draco had a new book of spells that she desperately wanted to get her hands on. Perhaps if Ankaa negotiated it right, he would give it to me.

"I'll give you one." Draco smirked, standing up and crossing his arms. "You remember last year, at the Christmas party my parents threw? _I_ was the one the put that red food dye on the back of your dress."

"That's amazing, but not enough to warrant a serious injury. You might want to go with something a little more serious. After all, you want me to hex you hard enough to remain in the Hospital Wing." Ankaa was going to hex him anyway. She just wanted to see how far this imbecile would go with this.

Draco glared at her, "I was the one that spiked your tea with Veritaserum at last year's New Years Party."

She continued examining her nails.

"I stopped you from getting into the Quidditch team."

A roll of the eyes was all he got.

Ankaa could tell he was starting to get frustrated. He took a few seconds to reflect, and then finally, he sighed, "You want something from me, don't you? What do you want?"

"The new book of advanced spells that you've got." Ankaa smiled widely, "I want it."

"No way," He shook his head with a glare, " _I_ haven't even had the chance to go through it."

"I don't care, I want it."

"No."

"Then I'm not going to hex you."

Draco continued glaring at Ankaa, his eyes flashing. Ankaa wished he knew how much she absolutely did not care. If Ankaa wanted something, she was going to get it. He crossed his arms over his chest and continued glaring at her, as if she would evaporate and he wouldn't have to hand over his book. It wasn't her fault he was a lazy wizard who didn't want to practice his spells. He had gotten that book over a month ago, and that was ample time to practice each and every spell in the book.

"How about a favour?"

Ankaa frowned, "What the hell am I supposed to do with that?"

"Any favour." Draco amended, rolling his eyes. "If you hex me well enough, I'll owe you any favour."

Any at all? That was a dangerous bet. Why was he willing to risk an absolute favour in return for being hexed? Ankaa examined him through narrow eyes. She noted how Draco's eyes did not stray from her own. Despite his posture showing how uncomfortable he was, she kept his eyes trained on her. He must have been truly be desperate if he was willing to make such a dangerous bet.

"Of course, the extent of the favour depends on how well your magical abilities are." Draco drawled, looking around the room. "You can cash it in whenever you want."

"What defines the extent of my magical abilities?" Ankaa fought hard to keep her temper in check. This idiot had the nerve to question _her_ magical abilities? He _knew_ how much more advanced she was; he had seen her cast thousands of spells.

"The more time I spend in the Hospital Wing."

"And are there any restrictions you want to put on the offer?"

Draco paused. Perhaps it would be best to put some restrictions on that favour, he thought. Especially if that favor was for Ankaa. She was a cunning witch, no doubt she would make him do something incredibly idiotic. But he wanted this to work. He wanted everyone to see how that _creature_ had almost killed him.

"No."

" _Anteoculatia!"_

* * *

 _Dear Ankaa,_

 _As usual, I think by this point you know what my first line to you will be. You haven't written to me yet, so I took the initiative to write to you first to **remind** you that you do indeed have a mother and father waiting for you at home. Ceph has been writing to me every week, telling me about his classes and everything that's been happening at school. _

_Darling, I advised you against taking Divination, did I not? I'm quite sure I did. That subject was such a waste of time._ (Ankaa snorted at this. A lack of time was the least of her worries). _I expect Trelawney is still teaching. The last time I saw her—_

Ankaa skipped over the next three paragraphs in the letter. Her mother had the tendency to talk too much. The letters Ankaa received from her were often filled with over three pages of her elegant scrawl. Ankaa scanned the contents of the letter quickly, not bothering to remember anything. As usual, the letter had no questions for her. Her mother was simply informing her about what was going on at home, and how things were coming along with their neighbours, and how Mrs. Malfoy had renovated their living room.

Sighing, Ankaa picked up the next envelope her owl had set on her desk. It was from her father.

 _Ankaa,_

 _I hope you will take the time to write back to your mother. She spent the last twenty minutes writing that essay for you. At this point, I think even a simple note saying 'I have received your letter and everything her is in order' would suffice._

 _I know you are not particularly fond of writing letters but at least **try**. Ceph has been writing for weeks, your mother is just worried. I have tried to tell her that you're a little different than your brother but she seems to think you just need some help. _ (Ankaa rolled her eyes.) _Do not roll your eyes, Ankaa. She is acting like a **mother**. _ (Ankaa rolled her eyes again. Yes, she was acting like an overbearing mother) _Motherhood is a difficult journey love, she might seem overbearing and protective to you now but perhaps one day when you experience this for yourself you will understand. Not someday soon, I hope. You are only thirteen after all. In fact, I would not wish my little girl to be courting until she was **at least** seventy. _(Ankaa smiled wryly at this.)

 _Of course, the age is open for negotiation should you wish for it to be a little younger. Not too much younger though. Perhaps sixty eight? That might be too young._

 _Keep smiling,_

 _Dad_

With a fond smile, Ankaa put away the letter. Pulling out a single piece of parchment, she grabbed her quill hastily. With a barely concealed smile, she started writing—

 _Dad,_

 _I am writing back to inform you that I have indeed found a suitor. You will have to reconsider the idea that by the age of sixty eight I will have seven grand children running around the Manor._

 _Also, I wish to inform you that I am with child and will drop out of school soon. You and Mother can help my lover and I come up with a name for the offspring (one of many, I am sure)._

 _I am joking,_

 _Ankaa_

 _P.S: I will not wait until I am sixty. Perhaps the age of twenty is more suitable?_

With a smirk, Ankaa folded up the parchment after mutter a spell to make the ink dry faster. She placed it in the envelope and scrawled the word 'Father' on top of it. Ankaa then pulled out another parchment and dipped her quill in the ink pot again. This time though, she let the tip of the quill hover over the surface of the parchment. Writing to her mother was a lot harder, but still she tried. Ultimately, after an hour of scratching away lines and vanishing the ink, she settled on the following letter:

 _Mother,_

 _Thank you for your letter. I will try to write to you more often. Ceph had indeed reminded me of it, but it had slipped my mind due to all the work I have had to keep up with. I am sure you know of how I am taking more courses than before. The workload is keeping me busy. I will write to you again soon._

 _Please do not worry,_

 _Ankaa_

There. Folding it up, Ankaa quickly offered the two envelopes to her brother's eagle owl, Zeus. Zeus made sure to take a few treats from Ankaa before he flew out of her window and back home. Finally, when there was nothing left to do, Ankaa decided to head downstairs to the common room.

The common room was nearly empty. Blaise and Pansy were sitting on the large green couch, talking amongst themselves. Taking a seat beside Blaise, Ankaa placed her feet on the table.

"—but he's injured!" Pansy was saying when Ankaa had a seat.

"He's as much injured as I am," Blaise snorted. "Come on Pansy, you know this as well as I do."

Pansy turned away from Blaise. Instead, she chose to focus her attention on Ankaa. With Draco gone, she seemed to be the next natural leader. As if she could feel Pansy's stare focused on her, Ankaa opened one eye and trained it on the other Slytherin girl. Ankaa's head was still reclined against the back of the couch, and her posture was still relaxed.

"I can _hear_ your brain working, Pansy. Spit it out."

Pansy did not hesitate to respond, "Why haven't you gone to visit Draco in the hospital yet?"

"I'm not his mother, Parkinson." Ankaa gave a tired sigh. She placed her hands on the back of her head and reclined further into the cushions. "He's more than capable of taking care of himself. And _you're_ more than capable of walking to the Hospital Wing should you want to visit. I hardly think you're waiting for my approval."

"I'm not."

"Then _go._ " Ankaa growled, " _Now."_

Pansy got to her feet and basically ran out of the common room. Blaise watched, fascinated, as Ankaa cast one look at Pansy's retreating figure before settling her feet on Blaise's lap. With a scowl, Blaise pushed her feet away. Ankaa did not bother opening her eyes. Instead, she leaned her head against the arm of the couch and folded her legs underneath her.

"I'm surprised she listened to you." Blaise remarked casually, flipping the page of his Charms textbook.

"She knows what's best for her." Ankaa muttered, "I'm tired and she knows not to disturb me."

Blaise surveyed her form. She did not seem tired. She showed no physical signs of weariness, but Blaise supposed that even emotional exhaustion could take its toll on people. Shrugging lightly, Blaise turned his attention back to his Charms textbook. He continued reading the chapter in silence.

"Aren't you going to visit Draco?"

At her soft voice, Blaise turned to her. "No," he said, closing his textbook. "He'll be alright. You didn't hex him that bad."

Ankaa raised a brow, but her eyes were still closed. Blaise could see a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. He smiled at her as she responded, "I should have hexed him into oblivion, actually. He didn't let me have the Spell book I wanted."

"I wonder why."

"Reckon you could get it for me?" Ankaa sat up suddenly, filled with excitement. She smiled widely at Blaise, who was giving her a calculating look, "It's somewhere in his trunk, I'm sure. You lot share the same dorm. Obviously, _I_ could go up there and get it for myself but he would know. He's probably set traps around."

"He has."

"And you know how to get past them."

"I do."

Ankaa gave him a blank look, "Wow there Blaise, no need to volunteer your services so eagerly."

Blaise snorted. He stood up from the couch, clutching his Charms textbook. Turning to look at Ankaa over his shoulder, he smirked, "Draco will obviously hex me when he finds out I took his book. If I'm going to take such a risk, then I need something from you in return."

Ankaa's eyes narrowed almost immediately. She stood up from the couch and crossed her arms. Standing in front of Blaise, she looked up at him and asked, "What do you have in mind?"

"Homework," He answered. "For a _month_."

"No."

"Three weeks."

"No."

"Two weeks."

"You're horrendous at negotiating." Ankaa's bell like laughter sounded as she walked away.

Blaise stood rooted at his spot as he watched her walk out of the common room. Frowning, he turned away and made his way up to the boys' dormitories. He had been given a golden opportunity to have her do his work for a week (at least) but now she would never ask him about it again.

He really needed to work on _his_ negotiation skills.

* * *

When Ankaa reached the Hospital Wing, Pansy was sitting by Draco's bedside holding his hand. He seemed rather put out, as if Pansy was sucking out his brain cells just with her hands. With a small smile, Ankaa announced her presence by clearing her throat at the foot of the bed. Pansy looked up with a teary frown, clutching Draco's hand tighter. Draco on the other hand gave Ankaa a look that screamed 'help me' and tied to move his hand away and out of her grasp.

"Come now, Miss Parkinson," Madam Pomfrey said, coming to check in on Draco. "Miss Rhyther and you should be making your way back to the dormitories now. It's almost curfew."

"Of course, Madam Pomfrey." Pansy stood and brushed away her tears. She gave one teary eyed look to Draco, before turning to walk to the exit of the Hospital Wing slowly. She kept glancing back at Draco, as if he would suddenly change his mind and call her back and profess his undying love for her.

"You too, Miss Rhyther." Madam Pomfrey turned to Ankaa with a stern look when Parkinson had finally left.

Ankaa gave the nurse a charming smile. She made sure she looked worried before saying, "Could I have a minute, Madam Pomfrey? I've only just arrived. I promise not to be too much trouble."

The Nurse seemed a little hesitant, but nodded anyway. Turning back to Draco, Ankaa took a seat by his side and smirked.

Madam Pomfrey had made his antlers disappear; however, the incident had worked to convince her that Draco needed to spend the night at the Hospital Wing. Ankaa had left right after she had finished speaking the incantation. How she wished she could have seen Draco Malfoy with antlers on his head. Sadly, if Ankaa had waited around Madam Pomfrey would have no doubt caught her. Either way, Draco now owed her a favour.

"I wish I had had enough time to see you with antlers."

"Not a word to anyone else," Draco warned Ankaa, roughly kicking her off of the bed (Ankaa still had half a mind to report him for abuse, but she could always make him grow antlers again). "I still can't believe you could get that right."

Ankaa smirked from her position on the floor, "What do you think I do at home? Mother and Father didn't place that Undetectable Location Charm in our rooms for nothing. Besides, anything for a favour."

"I still can't believe they did that," Draco shook his head. Ankaa noticed that he avoided the topic of the favour entirely. He was probably thinking of ways to make her forget. Turning to Ankaa, he said, "That's encouraging trouble and knowing _you—"_

"They know we're responsible," Ankaa responded with a smug smile, "Unlike _you_."

Draco rolled his eyes. They both sat in silence for a while. Draco moved over a bit, and Ankaa moved from her position on the floor and settled herself on the bed next to him.

"Did your parents tell you about Sirius Black?" Draco asked quietly, making sure no one else heard. Ankaa could almost feel the conversation taking a more serious (no pun intended) turn. Ankaa shuffled in her seat, folding her legs under her.

"Mother seemed a little on edge, but I suppose it's her maternal instinct to try and protect." Ankaa rolled her eyes.

Draco glared at her, "You should be thankful for what your parents are doing for you."

Ankaa gave him a blank stare, "I really don't need a lecture from you, Malfoy. I get enough of them with my family."

"I just have a hard time believing how cold you are sometimes." Draco muttered after a few seconds. He regarded Ankaa carefully, probably trying to see if her expression would change. Ankaa remained as uninterested as before. He continued, "Father says it's a great ability, being emotionless I mean."

Ankaa blinked. She wondered why everyone was so fond of pointing it out to her. Why did no one point it out to the people who were overly emotional about everything? Why was it so bad that she chose to show no emotion? Emotions were a weakness, after all.

Ankaa had seen her mother on the days she would fight with her husband. Ankaa had seen how her mother would lock herself in her room and cry until she couldn't breathe right. Ankaa had seen her father drown himself in his work so he could avoid his family for days.

She had seen what emotions did to people. They weaken them, and bring even the strongest to their knees. Ankaa wanted to be great, but in order for her to be great something has to give. She wished people would understand that. Greatness is achieved, not just handed out.

But Hogwarts was a horrible place. They would never understand what she was going through, what Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, Pucey, Cepheus, and the whole of Slytherin house was going through. Hogwarts couldn't overcome house rivalries, how on Earth could they even consider being nice to an emotionless witch like Ankaa?

After a pause, she asked, "Do you suppose he'd try to kill one of us—Sirius Black I mean—will he try? Father told me that he wasn't quite fond of our families… something to do with Orion disowning him."

Draco only rolled his eyes, "Please. His main priority is getting Potter." He leaned back on the bed and said, "My Father told me of how he betrayed Potter's parents. Apparently, he was their secret keeper and he told the Dark Lord where they were hiding."

"And then he killed Pettigrew?"

"Killed him? Ankaa, he blew him to smithereens."

They were both silent after that. The tale of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew was told in the Rhyther family every Christmas. Ankaa often spent her Christmas (along with her family) at Malfoy Manor. Lucius liked to bring up the fact that Narcissa had been born a Black. This often led to him talking about how ridiculous the pureblood lines were becoming, and how they needed to be preserved.

Ankaa stood up as she noticed Madam Pomfrey making her way over to the duo. Waving to the Nurse, Ankaa turned to Draco one last time.

"What do you think your father's going to do?" Ankaa asked quietly, fingering the make do sling around his arm. She smiled at him, but it was empty.

Draco shrugged with a small smile in return, "Something drastic, I'm sure."

"It's a Malfoy trait, after all."

* * *

Needless to say, after the episode with the Weasel twins, Ankaa was hooked onto the piece of parchment they worshipped so dearly. It also brought her a great amount of pain.

The Weasley twins wasted no time to devise plans to prank Ankaa and get the parchment back. They had decided to try and drop dung bombs on her in the Great Hall, tried to change her hair colour to red and yellow, tried to set her precious books on fire, tried to trip her down the staircase when it was changing (so she could fall to her untimely death) and even gone as far as trying to take away all the chocolate pudding from the Slytherin table.

It didn't work, of course.

Not only was the Time Turner exceptionally important for Ankaa's academic career but it was infinitely more useful in her personal life (Ankaa contemplated going back in time to convince Mrs. Weasley to become a nun and prevent the Weasley clan from ever being born but sadly, Snape was watching her like a hawk). Being three steps ahead of the Weasley twins had its perks. Ankaa had been able to map her routes and confuse them to the point where their plans almost always went wrong. Ankaa shuddered to think what would have happened had she not had the Time Turner.

It was a Slytherin trait to be ahead of the world.

And like the true Slytherin Ankaa strived to be, she had spent countless hours in the library trying to look for spells that might have helped her to find out just _why_ the Weasley twins were so obsessed with a stupid piece of parchment. Sadly, it remained blank.

"Rather odd, isn't it?" Blaise commented, taking a seat beside Ankaa in the library one day. She hadn't told anybody about the parchment. Well, nobody except Blaise. Ankaa knew Blaise and she were the most advanced at magic than anyone of their year—they both took advantage of every single moment we could spend at Hogwarts to practice spells and perfect them. Unlike Ankaa though, Blaise didn't have the luxury of practice at home under the Undetectable Location charm. It irked Ankaa that he was that great without as much practice, but she made up for it by making sure he was always on her side.

Ankaa supposed she could have told Cepheus. But then she scoffed. The likelihood of Ceph actually helping her was lower than the Weasley Twins getting the parchment back before Ankaa was done with it. Besides, the teenage dirt bag was a Prefect (which annoyed Ankaa sometimes, because it really got to his big head). Although he was her brother, Ankaa didn't trust him with (potentially dangerous) conspicuous pieces of parchment. And even if he did help, if he decided that the parchment was worthy of his interest he would take it without a second thought.

That's a dangerous gamble.

Conversely, this was a problem that could come up with Blaise too. But Ankaa was willing to take her chances with him. At least he couldn't give her detention or take away house points.

 _What's the point of house points anyway? Gryffindor wins either way, just because Potter has an adventure._ Ankaa thought with a scowl.

"What's odd?" Ankaa asked absentmindedly as she looked the parchment over again and again.

"The twins let you get away with the parchment so easily."

Ankaa glared at the boy, "They didn't _let_ me get away. They just couldn't catch me."

Blaise raised a brow, "I'm sure if they wanted to, they could have. They _are_ the Weasley twins after all. And to be honest, I hardly think you're a match for them." He took the parchment from her hands and held it up, "It's almost as if they could tell that you wouldn't be able to find out why this is so important."

That night, Blaise and Ankaa sat a little further away from their usual group during dinner. If Draco noticed (he probably did because since the two of them were sitting further away, Pansy had snatched the seat next to him) he didn't comment on it. Or maybe he wanted to, but Pansy wouldn't let him. Besides, Blaise and Ankaa's intellectual conversation would hardly stimulate the two brain cells Pansy had left.

Blaise and Ankaa glanced at the Gryffindor table.

With a frown, Ankaa noticed that maybe what Blaise had said might have been right. The red heads didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that she had taken away the parchment that was so dear to them. Obviously they did try the first few days, but then they weren't particularly bothered. They were laughing and enjoying their dinner. But how? After all, it was either 'the clothes on their back or the parchment in her hands' as they had said (well, not exactly but everyone's smart enough to get the point).

"If they aren't at all worried, that means there's got to be a spell on the parchment that they _know_ we can't crack." Ankaa whispered to Blaise, who nodded thoughtfully.

"And whatever this spell is, it hides the contents of the parchment." Blaise returned, "Tomorrow, I'll go to the library and try to find out if there's something that can help us."

Blaise and Ankaa nodded to each other. Ankaa didn't bother saying goodbye to the Slytherin friends, but Blaise was nice enough to say 'farewell, my fellow classmates, I shall see you again soon' (he actually said that).

* * *

On any given day, Ankaa most often spent her time in the dorm or in the common room. Ninety times out of one hundred, she could be found practicing spells and advancing her magical abilities.

 _"Why are you_ always _working?" Pansy always whined when she saw Ankaa waving her wand around. "It's the weekend for Merlin's sake, try to get have some fun. Do you even know what_ fun _is, Rhyther?"_

Of course Ankaa knew what fun was. But fun could come later.

Ankaa _needed_ to practice these spells to be able to excel in them. Nothing comes to those who wait; we must work towards our goals. Besides, Ankaa was only going to be at Hogwarts for a few more months, she might as well take advantage of the fact that she could use magic all the time. Her mother had threatened to remove the Undetectable Location Charm soon since Ceph would be leaving and she didn't trust Ankaa enough. Besides, her mother was under the assumption that Ceph would become more responsible due to his prefect status.

That's like saying Ankaa would become Potter's best friend.

Regardless of her feelings towards the Undetectable Location Charm being removed, Ankaa stayed put in the common room and practiced as everyone made their way about the castle. Occasionally, Blaise and Draco would attempt to drag Ankaa out into the Great Hall under the guise of having her socialise ("You're always whining about being alone, so shut up and come," Draco would say). Sadly though, Blaise had managed to drag her to the Great Hall today.

Annabelle Roker, a first year Hufflepuff that Ankaa had asked (or coerced, one could never tell) into doing her dirty work (which was spying on the Weasel Twins), was standing before her when Ankaa pulled out her Potions textbook. Annabelle looked a little nervous but her friend, whose name Ankaa could not be bothered to remember, nudged her on.

"Did you find something?" Ankaa asked her. Blaise looked up from beside the Slytherin girl, taking a break from his Potions work.

Annabelle shook her head, "They don't talk about it much. Sometimes, it's really hard to find them. They'll turn in the hall and just disappear. I'm sorry Ankaa, I tried. Maybe we need a little bit more time?"

Ankaa sighed, "That's alright. I didn't expect to find much anyway. Thanks for your help, though." The two nodded and scrambled away. Ankaa turned to Blaise and mumbled, "We need to find out what's so great about this parchment, and quickly. There's only so much time I can spend with it for the twins to think I haven't got a clue."

"That made no sense."

"I know," Ankaa smiled, "But seriously. It's been a week, they're probably getting agitated." They both cast a look to where the Twins were sitting, doing their work at the Gryffindor table. They were probably trying to finish the homework that was due today. "Whether I know the secret to the parchment or not, they probably want it back now. They're going to be up to no good, as usual." The parchment, which sat on the bench between Blaise and Ankaa (as to not let the Weasel twins know Ankaa had it with her, lest they try to get it back), flickered to life. The previously bare parchment had a few blotches of ink on the borders. The blotches started to connect and formed an intricate border, but then disappeared just as quickly.

"Did you see that?" Blaise and Ankaa asked each other, wide eyed, at the same time.

"There's got to be some sort of concealing charm on it." Ankaa muttered, taking the parchment into her hands. Why hadn't she thought of that? Of course the parchment had some complex magic on it! Surveying the parchment again, Ankaa noticed no sign that there had ever been any sort of ink on the parchment. It just seemed old and plain, without any writing on it.

"Maybe it's in invisible ink?" Blaise suggested.

Ankaa took her wand out. Ankaa seriously doubted it though. The Weasley family may have been a little dull (if Ronald Weasley was anything to judge them by) but the Twins certainly were not. To have survived this long in Hogwarts as its resident pranksters, they had to have a certain wit about them. So, Ankaa seriously doubted those two would ever write their secrets on a parchment with invisible ink of all things. Still, Ankaa cast one look at the twins to make sure they weren't paying attention to where Blaise and she were experimenting on their beloved parchment.

They weren't, thank Merlin.

 _"Aparecium_. _"_ Ankaa whispered, pointing the tip of her wand on the parchment. Nothing happened. Briefly Ankaa wondered whether the spell hadn't worked, but then she remembered that she had used this spell hundreds of times.

"Maybe the spell didn't work?"

Ankaa glared at Blaise. "I've used this spell hundreds of times. It's not the ink."

Blaise seemed amused at her show of ego. Raising a brow, he spoke evenly, "Trust me Ankaa. You don't want to miss out on this because of your pride. Put some invisible ink on it and _try again_."

Ankaa took out some invisible ink from her bag and scribbled on the corner of the parchment. As she put the quill away, Ankaa marvelled in the fact that for once she was prepared (Blaise and Ankaa used invisible ink to pass notes in class).

When Ankaa tried the spell again, the ink appeared that she had scribbled was the only thing that appeared on the parchment.

"It's not invisible ink then," Ankaa sighed. Narrowing her eyes, she turned to Blaise, "Maybe it needs a special phrase—remember how I said they were up to no good?"

Blaise nodded slightly. They spent a few moments pondering over the parchment. Eventually, the two got fed up of taking to a piece of parchment (they seemed to be attracting some unwanted attention from their fellow classmates) and decided to continue to class.

Stuffing the parchment into her bag, Ankaa cast one last look at the Weasley twins. She would find out eventually.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Woooow, ok. So, there's a lot of interesting stuff going on in this chapter. In order for Ankaa to develop as a character I think it's really important for me to build her relationships so you can see her change later in the story. This chapter is really important for her character because you see how she interacts with her friends from Slytherin house as opposed to how she will interact with the Golden trio and the Weasley Twins.

This will be a long story but I assure you I will do my best to keep you as entertained as possible. I add little things to the chapters so that you can tie them together at the end of the story ;) Hopefully you like them.

And thanks to Lilly flower forever for reviewing. I really appreciate it :)


	5. A Pile of Ash

**Disclaimer:** Exactly like the first four times before, and also for the duration of the story, I would like to state that I do not own the Harry Potter series. I would, however, like to state that characters like Ankaa and Cepheus are of my own imagination and I would appreciate it if they stay that way.

* * *

 _"_ _I guess we all learned a valuable lesson, except for me, I wasn't paying attention and was asleep for most of the time." – Wolf Pupy_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five** _

Draco finally decided to grace everybody with his presence late Thursday morning when the Slytherins were having a double Potions lesson with the Gryffindors. As usual, the drama queen swaggered into the dungeons with his arm covered in bandages and bound in a sling.

Beside Ankaa, Pansy straightened and made some space for Draco to join them on their table. Blaise and Ankaa shot each other amused looks. Draco may not like Pansy, but he sure revelled in the attention she offered him.

"How is it, Draco?" Pansy simpered, "Does it still hurt much?"

"Yeah," Draco grimaced, but turned around to shoot Blaise and Ankaa a wink. They shook their heads with a small smile, continuing with their Shrinking Potions.

"Settle down, settle down." Snape commented idly. Blaise rolled his eyes. He gestured behind him to where Potter and Weasley were scowling at each other. Ankaa smirked. Snape would have never told them to 'settle down' if they swaggered into class late.

Besides could Potter and Weasley even swagger? She made a mental note to check up on this question.

The rest of the lesson was composed of Draco using his arm as means of exploiting labour from Weasley. Snape forced the red head to cut Malfoy's daisy roots for him, and when Weasley mutilated Draco's roots, he was forced to exchange them with his own (nicely cut, Ankaa must admit). And then, Potter was forced to skin the Shrivelfig Malfoy couldn't.

Ankaa stood beside Draco and let him work with her on her potion. She hated to admit it, but Malfoy was alright at Potions (better than she was anyway—just a _little_ better though). Ankaa could use his tips. A few tables away, Longbottom seemed to be having great trouble with his potion. The potion was supposed to be a bright, acid green. Instead, Longbottom's inability to follow the simplest of directions from a book had resulted in his potion turning—

"Orange, Longbottom," said Snape. Ankaa let out a disgusted sigh, he had probably added one too many rat spleens, resulting in such a drastic change of colour. Ankaa doubted that it would have a detrimental effect on his potion, but it was enough to warrant a public humiliation session from Snape.

Professor Snape ladled some of Longbottom's potion so the class could see, and then continued, "Tell me boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only _one_ rat spleen was needed? Didn't I plainly say that a _dash_ of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"

Ankaa could barely contain her smile. Her knowledge of these ridiculous potions was getting better and better. Maybe if she studied more and practiced brewing some potions in Myrtle's bathroom, she would be able to get her grades up. Her fingers ghosted over the golden chain around her neck. She certainly had the time to perfect her skills.

Ankaa wished she could have celebrated this newfound joy, but Longbottom's pink face and trembling form hardly seemed celebration worthy. Although Ankaa didn't particularly like the other students, it was a tragic day when _anyone_ fell into Snape's radar. An encounter with Snape was exceptionally traumatic. But Ankaa smiled a bit when Granger was glared at. She had wanted to help Longbottom.

Ankaa didn't particularly care about Granger being reprimanded in front of the entire class and neither was she interested in Professor Snape feeding Longbottom's Shrinking Potion to his toad (Ankaa could tell Granger had helped him—Granger wasn't particularly gifted at being sly).

What she did care about however, was the fact that during the class, Ankaa had noticed Draco instigating Potter with news of Sirius Black's recent spotting.

"Of course, if it was me," Draco had said quietly, while stirring the potion three times clock-wise, "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't have stayed in school, like a good boy. I'd be out there looking for him."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Weasley had said roughly.

"Don't you _know_ , Potter?" breathed Draco, his eyes narrowed. Even Ankaa had turned her attention over to Scarhead.

"Know what?"

"Maybe it's best Potter doesn't risk his neck," Ankaa had spoken with a false look of worry, "After all, Dumbledore would be quite upset at losing his favorite student. But if I were you, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."

Ankaa could see the spark in Potter's eyes. She had seen it among many Slytherin students before. That drive to find information, to dig deep and unravel, was unmistakeable. Potter knew that Draco and Ankaa had the information he wanted, after all, he was hardly ever informed of situations before he jumped into the fray. What made Ankaa interested in the conversation was the fact that she _knew_ this drive would eventually lead him to trouble—not that she cared particularly. Ankaa just didn't want his stupid actions to lead Black to Draco and herself.

But, knowing Potter and his entourage, it was impossible to hope.

* * *

While Ankaa was off attending double Potions, another Ankaa was walking about the castle for a Transfiguration class. Granger was present there as well. She had no doubt noticed that Ankaa had a Time Turner as well. Granger just seemed hesitant to talk to the Slytherin girl about it, at least from what Ankaa had noticed. Ankaa did not know what made Granger hesitant to talk to her about it though. Maybe it was the fact that Ankaa would sigh in irritation every time Granger opened her mouth or just the fact that Ankaa had Slytherin robes. Either way, Granger steered clear of Ankaa.

But the best part about this Time Turner business was that Ankaa had been given more time (duh) to crack the code of the Weasel Twins and their blasted parchment. Sadly for Blaise, he didn't have a Time Turner, and couldn't join Ankaa in the library as she uncovered the Marauders Map.

" _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_ ," Ankaa whispered, barely concealing her excitement. Ankaa's leg was shaking under the table and her eyes were wide with excitement.

Oh sweet Merlin above, _finally_!

The ink lines begin to spread over the ragged parchment from the point where Ankaa's wand had tapped it lightly. They joined each other, curved, criss-crossed and fanned all over the parchment until finally, there was a legible design on them.

 _Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
are proud to present  
THE MARAUDERS MAP_

"Merlin be dammed," Ankaa breathed in amazement. She leaned back in her seat, amazed at what was sitting on the table before her.

The Weasley twins had somehow stumbled upon an absolute _gem_ , a map showing every detail of Hogwarts castle and the grounds. The little ink dots showed everyone in the castle and what they were doing at any given moment. A little dot labelled Ankaa Rhyther was pacing in the common room, another dot named Ankaa Rhyther was sitting in the library, a dot labelled Draco Malfoy was strutting (as Malfoy often did) away from the hospital wing. heading toward Potions. Another dot labelled Cepheus Rhyther was sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"It even shows secret passages." Ankaa whispered, as she flipped through the map. She took care to hide it from the students who were sitting around her in the library.

Cepheus had told Ankaa that there were several passages around Hogwarts which he had discovered while doing his Prefect rounds. He never told Ankaa _where_ they were, claiming her knack of trouble would lead her to explore and eventually get lost somewhere. Ankaa traced every single passage going in and out of Hogwarts. No wonder the Weasley twins were so good at causing mayhem and then disappearing.

Ankaa spent an hour in the common room then. The library was far too public for a delicate situation like this. Instead of working on all the homework her extra classes had left her with, Ankaa was trying to find a way to return the parchment to its original ragged appearance.

Priorities, you know?

Eventually, Ankaa decided it would be best for her to copy the map. Ankaa could figure out a way to get rid of the ink later, but she first had to make sure she had another copy of the map for herself. Ankaa doubted the Weasley twins would let her keep it forever. But something this powerful could not be left with them. If Ankaa left the map with them, they would know where she was at all times.

Being this vulnerable was out of the question.

Ankaa tried and tried to copy the map so she could use it after the original had been returned to the Weasels (or they took it by force). After thirty tries all she had was a perfect copy of the map—one where the dots did not move. Ankaa supposed it was a small sort of victory, not very pleasing though. She wanted perfection.

Deciding to head to the library once again, Ankaa stuffed the original, as well as the dummy copy into her bag. Ankaa visited Myrtle's bathroom once more before using the Time Turner. As one Ankaa headed to the library, the other was in the Slytherin common room, working to duplicate the map.

While Ankaa headed out of the bathroom, she spotted a small piece of parchment in the middle of the hallway. Looking around, she picked it up. If it was trash, it would not be so neatly folded. Opening it, Ankaa read the contents.

 _The twin you meet will be Fred. Destroy the COPY of the map you have in your bag, only the COPY. I have succeeded in creating a functioning copy of the Marauders Map. –A.C.R_

A.C.R. Ankaa Carina Rhyther. It was her writing, and her signature. Smirking, Ankaa placed the small piece of parchment in her bag. As she continued walking Ankaa congratulated herself on perfecting a newly learned spell.

"Out for a stroll, are we?" Someone asked from behind her as she headed to the library.

"I suppose," Ankaa gave a charming smile, turning around to see one of the twins standing with his arms crossed. "Which one are you?" It was Fred. Of course it was Fred.

The boy shrugged, "It's a mystery." He moved closer, his arms crossed in an attempt to appear threatening. "Say, how's the parchment working for ya?"

"Wonderful," Ankaa smirked, taking a step forward and mirroring his pose. Ankaa knew he was trying to intimidate her and find out about the map, and whether she had figured it out already or not. The Weasley twins were hardly intimidating material. Of course, Ankaa did not back down. The two continued to glare at each other. Ankaa contemplated telling him that she knew what it was; he could help her with returning it to its original condition. Ankaa doubted that even _he_ was stupid enough to withhold that information from her. If the map was somehow stolen from her, someone else could easily use it.

"I'm sure it is," he spoke. A muscle in his jaw jumped as he ground his teeth together. Gryffindors weren't gifted with patience, it seemed. They liked to jump from one thing to another rather quickly. Slytherins were more analytical, Ankaa guessed.

"Well, it was good seeing you," Ankaa nodded and turned to walk to the end of the hall. Fred did not follow. He stood in the middle of the hall, glaring at Ankaa. Before turning the corner, Ankaa stopped and turned back to the Weasley twin. Reaching into her side bag, Ankaa took out the copy of the Map. Instantly, the red head's posture changed; his back stiffened and his shoulders tensed. His attention was riveted to the parchment in her hand.

"Tell me, _Fred Weasley_ ," Ankaa smiled, "How do I get rid of the ink?"

"You figured it out?"

"You seem surprised." Ankaa rolled her eyes haughtily. The level of faith these people had in her was absolutely astounding. Then again, this was Fred Weasley. His support hardly counted. Still, Ankaa could not believe he had the nerve to doubt _her_. "I'm very resourceful. Now, tell me how I get it back to its original state."

"Why? What's in it for me?" The red head crossed his arms and glared at Ankaa, quite viciously she might add.

Ankaa raised a brow, amazed that he had the audacity to counter her when she was holding his beloved map hostage. She gave him a fake smile (as if he knew the difference between fake and real smiles anyway) and said, "I'll return the map to you and your brother once I know how to work it. Let me rephrase; once I know how to _completely_ work it."

Weasley snorted. He gave a short laugh before saying, "You're a Slytherin. I don't believe a word you say."

"You're in no position to negotiate, you Weasel," Ankaa growled. Why did everybody in this blasted school think being a Slytherin was such a bad thing? It's not as if the other houses weren't as cracked up. "You either tell me what I want to know, or I set the map on fire." Ankaa pulled out her wand and held it threateningly close to the map.

 _Little shit's beginning to get on my nerves with his Gryffindor superiority complex,_ Ankaa thought.

Fred shifted from foot to foot. "You wouldn't." His eyes narrowed.

Ankaa gave him a blank stare, " _Incend—_ "

"Mischief managed!" Fred broke in quickly. He took a step forward, his hands held forward, but stopped when Ankaa pointed her wand at him. Ankaa was just lucky he did not have the presence of mind to pull his wand on her. She might be good at magic but he was still two years her senior, which meant there was a chance he was more advanced and by extension, dangerous, than her.

Ankaa gave him a serene smile. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Fred glared. His eye twitched in rage. Ankaa wanted to point it out to him, but she doubted he would have taken that news too nicely. His face was as red as his hair anyway, so Ankaa decided she did not need to pester him anymore.

"Here," Ankaa held out the map to him. He hesitated to reach forward, as if Ankaa would try to bite his fingers off (Ankaa wouldn't bite them off completely, she don't feel like dirtying her mouth with his blood). The moment he took a step forward, Ankaa pointed her wand to the map and murmured, _"Incendio._ "

Ankaa let the copy of the map fall to the ground as Weasley raced to it. By the time he got to it, the map was nothing more than a pile of ash. Just as she turned the corner, the bell rang, and the hallways were filled with students trying to get around. Ankaa could hear Fred shouting at her, racing around the corner trying to find her (and probably throttle her).

It was no use though, because by then Ankaa had merged into the crowd and disappeared. Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room, Ankaa leaned back with a satisfied smile. Sitting in front of her was a copy of the Marauder's Map, complete with the moving dots.

* * *

The glares Ankaa received from the Weasley twins following the incident with the Map were insufferable. Ankaa had never imagined them to be capable of conveying such hatred. She imagined Fred had gathered the ashes of what he thought was the cherished Map and taken them to his twin, and together, they would have held a funeral for their beloved.

 _"_ _We have gathered here today to commemorate the loss of a dear loved one," Ankaa imagined Ronald Weasley would say as he stood before a pile of ash. Behind him, his brothers would sniffle and clutch each other. "The Marauders Map was a wonderful tool that aided us greatly in our escapades. It shall be dearly missed." The Weasley twins would sob even louder and harder, clutching onto themselves as their tears fell onto the pile of ash Ankaa had created for them_.

Perhaps it was a little dramatic.

Ankaa, of course, had not told Blaise about her discovery of the Marauders Map. He, of course, had questioned her about it. Ankaa, of course, had lied.

Ankaa had told him the parchment had a really old and powerful concealing spell placed on and that she could not break it. Ankaa could tell he didn't believe her, but Blaise being Blaise did not push the matter. Still, Ankaa invented some story about how she had asked Madam Pince for help (since the old bat loves Ankaa, and all) and the librarian had broken the spell only to reveal some History of Magic notes and some _obscene_ notes about Weasley's classmates.

 _"_ _And she didn't give them detention for it?" Blaise had asked, raising a skeptical brow at the raven haired girl._

 _"_ _She tried," Ankaa lied, "But I told her I was heading to Professor Binns' class anyway, and I could talk to him about it. She bought it. Besides, when_ aren't _the Weasley Twins in detention, anyway?_ "

After lunch, Ankaa headed to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin seemed to be missing, so Ankaa took this time to talk to Draco and Blaise. Blaise seemed a little put out by Ankaa's discovery about the Map. He had been hoping that we would find some sort of treasure map. Ankaa wanted to tell him that he at least got the 'map' portion right from the treasure map. But, just like she would with a treasure map, Ankaa didn't feel like sharing.

Ankaa sat beside Draco and pulled out her books, quills and parchment. Lupin finally entered the classroom about two minutes later. Ankaa noticed he still looked as shabby as he did when she had first encountered him on the train, but he seemed to be in better health. He looked as if he was finally getting the nutrients he needed to survive.

"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Todays will be a practical lesson. You will only need your wands."

Ankaa ignored Draco's curious look and did as the Professor asked.

"We've never had a _practical_ class before." Draco muttered to her as the class walked behind Lupin. He was leading them along the deserted corridor and sadly, right into the path of a certain Poltergeist Ankaa had come to have a love/hate relationship with. When the class turned the corner, Peeves was floating upside-down in mid-air and stuffing the keyholes of doors with chewing gum. Ankaa rolled her eyes, his tricks were getting pathetic. As much as she hated to admit it, perhaps Peeves needed a lesson from the Weasley twins.

"Loony, loopy, Lupin," Peeves sang when Lupin was a few feet from him. Draco and Ankaa cast a look to each other. Peeves may have been rude and annoying, but he was usually respectful towards teachers (or any form of authority in that case). The class seemed to be taking in Professor Lupin's reaction. How would he deal with this intolerable poltergeist?

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole, if I were you, Peeves." Lupin said pleasantly. "Mr Filch won't be able to get into his brooms."

 _Who cared about Filch's brooms?_ Ankaa thought. _The squib can't ride them anyway. And he certainly doesn't clean for shit._

Apparently, Peeves thought the same for he blew a loud wet raspberry. Lupin sighed and took out his wand. He said to the class over his shoulder, "This is a useful little spell. Please watch closely. _Waddiwasi!"_

His wand was pointing at Peeves, which Ankaa thought was a bit strange because the spell seemed to be aimed at the chewing gum stuck in the keyholes. A short second after Lupin uttered the spell, a wad of chewing gum shot out of its place in the keyhole and went up Peeves left nostril. That seemed to be enough to embarrass Peeves as he cursed and zoomed away.

Ankaa turned to Draco, "Remember that one, I might use it on you someday."

"Oh please," He waved a hand, "You're hardly the offensive type. To use that on me, you'd have to be close to me."

"Not necessarily. I could be sitting at the end of the table and use it on you—"

"Knowing your aim, you'd probably hit someone else." Draco smirked. It was during second year when Lockhart had started that ridiculous dueling club. Ankaa had tried to hit Draco with a disarming spell, but it ended up flying towards Longbottom who was standing about three feet to his right. Draco never let Ankaa live it down. But, as she so often pointed it out, her aim had improved greatly after that mortifying incident. Draco was just underestimating her skill (something one should never do).

 _I wonder if the twins are conspiring to kill me_. Ankaa thought as Lupin led the class into the staff room. _Maybe they want to get revenge for destroying their precious map… But it's not like I_ actually _destroyed it. I still have the original, and I'll return it as soon as I'm sure my copy of the map is fully functional._

Ankaa didn't notice Professor Snape turn at the doorframe to address Lupin. With the look on Longbottom's face, it seemed pretty obvious that he had made a remark about the student's abilities to perform magic. A little harsh, Ankaa mused, but Neville was afraid of _everything_ so it wasn't quite a lie.

"What _is_ a Boggart?" Lupin was saying when Draco elbowed Ankaa, muttering something about girls being easily distracted.

Ankaa raised her hand, and Lupin nodded to her with a smile. "It's a shape shifter," Ankaa spoke confidently, "It takes the form whatever it thinks will frighten a person the most—that's why they're considered to be so terr—"

"—So terrifying, yes." Lupin nodded, "Couldn't have put it better myself." Ankaa cast a smug look to Granger, whose hand was left dangling in the air when Lupin had chosen the Slytherin girl over her. Ankaa turned her attention back to Lupin as he said, "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when it is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.

This means," Lupin continued despite Longbottom's splutter of terror (he had been selected to help Lupin demonstrate), "that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

Potter glanced at Granger, who had raised her hand again and was bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet, and said, "Er—because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

Granger put her hand down after Lupin agreed with Potter. She looked quite disappointed actually. Lupin continued, "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake—tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into a half-slug. Not remotely frightening.

The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finished a Boggart is _laughter_. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing."

Ankaa tuned Lupin out once she had grasped the gist of things. All she had to do was force it into a shape she found funny after shouting " _Riddikulus_ ". As the class gathered in a circle, Ankaa made sure to stand quite a few steps behind her classmates. There was no need to show her fears to the rest of the class. Instead, she could sit back and watch them battle theirs.

Longbottom was afraid of Snape (obviously), Parvati Patel was afraid of mummies, Seamus Finnigan was afraid of banshees, Dean Thomas was (for some reason) afraid of a severed hand, Ron Weasley was afraid of spiders, Harry Potter was afraid of—

"Here!" Lupin suddenly shouted, hurrying in front of Potter. The spider that Weasley had been battling vanished and was replaced by a silvery orb that hung in the middle of the room. A few wisps of dark clouds floated above and below the orb. Lupin waved his wand almost lazily, " _Riddikulus!"_

 _Crack!_

The Boggart landed on the floor as a deflated balloon, and Lupin commanded Longbottom to finish it off. The Boggart turned into Snape, who Longbottom forced into a dress. One great bark of laughter finally seemed to be the Boggart's undoing, for it exploded, and burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke and was gone.

"Excellent!" Lupin shouted over the applause from the classroom, "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone. Let me see… Five points to everyone who tackled the Boggart and ten for Neville because he did it twice—and five to each Ankaa and Harry."

Potter said, "But I didn't do anything."

Ankaa rolled her eyes in irritation. Why did this boy need an explanation for everything? Why not just go with the flow?

"You and Ankaa answered my questions correctly at the start of the class." Lupin answered lightly, "Very well, everyone, and excellent lesson. Kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me… to be handed in on Monday."

As the class left, Ankaa started to review what everyone feared (you know, in case she wanted to use it for future reference). Longbottom was afraid of Snape, Parvati Patel was afraid of mummies, Seamus Finnigan was afraid of banshees, Dean Thomas (as odd as it was) was afraid of a severed hand, Ron Weasley was afraid of spiders, Professor Lupin was afraid of—

Professor Lupin was afraid of a full moon.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I updated early cause I just love you guys so much (and also the fact that I've written quite a few chapters of this in advance). Regular updates, HUZZAH! I'll be moving into my university soon, so things might be a bit hectic, but I'm sure you guys will keep me motivated *COUGH COUGH* (in case you didn't get the hint, I meant by reviewing/following/favoriting/recommending idk). But eh, I love you guys either way.

 **Lilly flower forever:** I honestly can't tell you how happy I am to hear you say that you like the moments in between! I was a little hesitant about adding those in because I had thought that people really wanted to get into the romance as quickly as possible. But of course, it's impossible to do that unless I establish a character and their personality before. I'd also like to thank you for reviewing every chapter :) It genuinely brings a smile to my face when I get the email seeing a review. I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you thought about it. By the way, on a sidenote, I read some of your stories and my favorite happens to be the one about good ol' Voldy just wanting his nose. Poor man. Great job on that btw.

 **writingchild** : Thanks so much for reviewing! I had a chance to read your story as well, and I left some reviews on. I can't wait until you update again. I'm also so glad to hear that you like Ankaa's character because I was worried about how detached I'm making her out to be. But alas, everyone has flaws and being emotional and all happens to be one of our dear Ankaa's. Let me know what you like about her character :)

 **Black Eclipsed Soul** : YAAA! So, so, so, happy to see your review. I'm glad you're liking it so far. I'm trying to keep things as interesting as possible but I just have to keep warning people that the romance they're so desperately craving will come later. Slowly but surely is my motto. Hope you liked this chapter as well! Can't wait to hear from you :D

 **chaansan** : Oh Merlin your review... it just... made my day, to be quite honest. I can't stop giggling and I think I've read your review about ten times already (and will most likely continue to read it again and again). I'm so glad you like Ankara's character. And I'm also SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE A SLYTHERIN. And Canadian. And I think we're the same age too. I'm one too (a Slytherin, I mean) and really our house needs more love. Or well, we can live without the love as long as we have power. I'm also really happy that Ankara's character seems believable. One of my concerns was that I was making her cold and unrelenting but I wanted it to be within limits. Despite being all this, she is _still_ a human being who has been shaped by her experiences. And hearing you say that you're in love with her, well it makes my heart swell. Hopefully you liked this chapter too, lemme know :D AHHHH IM SO HAPPY

And of course, thank you to those of you that Followed/Favorited the story! I'm not sure if you want to be named, but I will either way because you've been an enormous support and I really appreciate you taking the time to do this :D

So thanks to you guys: **01blackblind, Andromeda Athena, Black Eclipsed Soul, Kuroyami-chan, Lilly Flower forever, MysteriousUnknownStranger, disnerdy, meganlovesdinos, Lissi45829, Nameless-dono, OtakuisOtacool and writing child** and of course, **chaansan**

I gotta hand it to you guys though. You've got some really nice screen names. To **meganlovesdinos** I would strongly suggest you watch Jurassic Park. Enjoy ;)

Before I leave however, I have _one_ more think to ask of you guys. There's a hell lot of foreshadowing everywhere. Like, literally there's so much shade here that plants would die. So, I want to hear from you (if it's not particularly inconvenient) what you think I'm foreshadowing to and what line/scene/instance makes you think so. I just wanna see if y'all are catching the shade I'm throwing at ya.

Shoot me a review!

Until next time :D

P.S: Slytherin rules.


	6. Someone like you

**_Disclaimer:_** _The Harry Potter series still does not belong to me (and never will). The characters you see here however, like Ankaa and Cepheus, are of my own imagination so yeah, I take credit for them._

* * *

 _"_ _Oh, it' so cute. You think I can't get something I want." – Wizards of Waverly Place – 4x11 – Back to Max_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six**_

As the days went on, Defence Against the Dark Arts quickly became everyone's favorite subject. Ankaa had to admit, Professor Lupin had quickly become one of her favorite teachers as well. He didn't seem biased towards Slytherins as some teachers were. He treated them equally and fairly, which to be honest, most of the student population didn't even bother to do.

Draco had some bone to pick with the Professor however, and made a comment about the state of his robes or something of the other every time the Professor would pass. No one seemed to pay much mind to him though, other than Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

 _"_ _He's interesting, definitely." Blaise had said one day as he and Ankaa were walking back from their latest Defense Class. "Knows what he's talking about too, which automatically makes him better than that moron we had last year. What was his name again?"_

 _"Locktart?" Ankaa had grunted, heaving up her copy of the Monster Book of Monsters. "Or maybe it was Lockfart? I can't remember."_

 _"Lockhart. His name was_ Gilderoy Lockhart _." Pansy had growled, throwing her hands in the air. "And his favourite color was lilac!"_

The rest of Ankaa's classes seemed to be going wonderfully as well. Potions was better than ever. Professor Snape had been in a foul mood when he had heard of Longbottom's decision to make him wear his grandmother's clothes. And as a result of this, he had started picking on Longbottom worse than ever.

Even Divination seemed to be going well. Trelawney seemed astounded by Ankaa's ability to predict events. Ankaa was almost happy to see Granger struggling with Divination. Granger was struggling because she wanted concrete guidelines. Obviously Granger did not, and could not, grasp the fact that the future was anything _but_ concrete.

Care of Magical Creatures was boring, but Ankaa was getting by. The gamekeeper-turned-professor seemed to have lost his confidence after the first class. The class now spent their precious time looking after Flobberworms. Ankaa was glad to have a class where she didn't have to do much.

* * *

"What's wrong with _her?_ " Ankaa raised a brow with a frown as she walked over the Slytherin table one morning. She gestured over to where Lavender Brown was sitting at the Gryffindor table being consoled by Patil. Brown seemed agitated, and her fingers were constantly drumming on the table as if she was anxious about something.

"Something about her dreading something." Draco drawled, not looking away from the copy of the Daily Prophet he was holding in front of him.

"Thanks for your help."

"It was no problem."

"I was being sarcastic." Ankaa turned to the white haired boy with a scowl.

Draco finally looked away from the newspaper to give her a cheeky smile, "So was I." His smile melted away in the next second and he said in a deadpan manner, "Your presence alone is a _huge_ problem."

Deciding not to linger in the Great Hall any longer, Ankaa picked up her bag again and made her way outside. On the way however, she was stopped by Brown. The Gryffindor was holding onto Ankaa's sleeve, but quickly let go when she noticed the glare that had been fixed upon her.

Lavender wanted nothing more than to leave Ankaa alone. But she also needed another opinion about what Trelawney had told her. Since Ankaa was the best in the class, Lavender had assumed she could help. However, looking at her expressionless face and enraged eyes, Lavender wished she had simply let the Slytherin Princess walk out of the Great Hall.

"Is there something you want, Brown?"

"I-I was wondering if you had _seen_ anything about my pet—my rabbit actually—he's not well and I'm afraid he might—"

"I'm not your fortune teller, Miss Brown. Please refrain from asking me such idiotic questions in the future." Ankaa turned to leave, but Lavender blocked her way. She took a step back quickly, noticing the glare on Ankaa's face had gotten even more vicious.

"Trelawney said that the thing I have been 'dreading the most' will come to pass soon."

"It has already come to pass." Ankaa said with a blank face. Ankaa knew that if she did not play along with this stupid game of Brown's, she would never get to leave. She also knew that interacting with this bimbo for two more minutes would result in the loss of more brain cells than spending an entire week with Pansy. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some urgent matters to tend to. So do you actually, your little rabbit has just died. I do hope you will not become too busy planning its funeral."

Brown's eyes widened and filled with tears in an instant. In the next second, she was bawling and sobbing. Patil placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and shot Ankaa a look before dragging the mess that was Lavender Brown away. With a roll of her eyes, Ankaa left the Great Hall.

But alas, fate made sure that Ankaa would be greeted by another crying and whining woman before the end of the day. And as usual, Moaning Myrtle sat by the sinks, crying and moaning. Although if she was being honest, Ankaa would prefer the company of the ghost over that of Lavender Brown any day.

"Myrtle." Ankaa greeted lazily. "How's the gossip been lately?"

She floated next to Ankaa, "I hear the Weasley boys are trying to get their hands on some Stink Pellets from Zonkos. I saw them trying to sneak around at night—probably to use one of the secret passageways they know of but Filch was around so they couldn't. Either way though I think they're working on something new, inventing spells and stuff alike."

Ankaa sighed, "I guess I had better return their things to them, then."

"Its you?" Myrtle gasped, " _You're_ the one that stole their things? Oh, they seem keen on revenge. Maybe after you die, I'll let you join me here."

"No thanks Myrtle," Ankaa smiled politely, "I don't plan on dying by the hands of Fred and George Weasley."

* * *

Ankaa had used her Time Turner and was leisurely roaming around the castle when she saw the Weasley twins. They were sitting by the Black lake, their heads bent close together, no doubt figuring out how to prank the Slytherin girl and then hide the her body.

"Oi!" Ankaa shouted once she neared them. Ankaa reached into her bag and pulled out the parchment. When she neared them, they were standing with their wands drawn. Ankaa stopped walking and raised a brow. She gave them a blank look before sighing and taking a step forward. She was too tired (mentally) to be facing these two buffoons. "Oh please. I'm not here to fight with you. I just wanted to give you the map back."

"The one you destroyed?" The one of the left sneered.

"The one you turned into ash?" The one of the right added.

Ankaa shrugged and turned around, ready to walk away when they stepped in front of her.

"Wait!"

They snatched the map from her and glanced at each other. The one of the left, George maybe (she didn't have the map to check anymore), pulled out his wand. Ankaa watched as he said the words and the map started to appear. Both of them seemed surprised to find that the map was actually safe, and that it had been returned to them.

"You're welcome," Ankaa sneered at them before turning around to walk away.

Ankaa was almost away from them when one of them asked, "Why did you give it back?"

Ankaa turned around slowly. She regarded them silently for a moment. They were genuinely curious as to why she had returned _their own_ possessions to _them._ "Did you not want it back?" Ankaa raised a brow, "Because I can still take it from you."

"How do we know it's real?"

"That's not my concern." Ankaa shrugged one shoulder, "I told you I'm giving you the real map, and if you choose not to believe me that's not my problem."

"You never told us this was the real one," One of them mumbled.

"You never asked," Ankaa retorted. "Besides, I'm telling you _now._ "

George (Ankaa thought it was him because he wasn't glaring at her all that much) rolled his eyes. The corners of his mouth had turned up slightly, and he asked, "Why didn't you just keep it for yourself?"

"Yeah, someone like you would probably want it to snoop around." Fred added.

Ankaa glared at him, "Someone like _me?_ Am I some sort of an _alien_ to you?"

Fred shook his head nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just said something completely and utterly offensive. "Not exactly an _alien,_ but you're no human being either."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ankaa scowled. "I just returned your bloody map when I could have kept it for myself."

"We would have gotten it back." Fred glared at her, as if doubting the Weasley Twins was like questioning Voldemort.

"Oh I'm _sure_ you could have gotten it back," Ankaa smiled mockingly, as she took a step forward, "Just how you were oh so successful in getting back the other map that I burned to ash right in front of your _face_."

"Aren't we all getting a bit carried away?" George raised his hands, trying to get them to stop before it escalated into a full fledged fight. He could see both of them were gripping their wands tightly.

"Shut up, Weasley."

"Not now, George."

Ankaa and Fred glared at each other, having spoken at the same time. Ankaa couldn't _believe_ she had finally done something nice for these people and _this_ is how they had thanked her? Closing her eyes, she rubbed her temples with two fingers. She could feel a strong migraine coming.

"Awh, did you use your brain too much trying to think of witty comebacks?" Fred mocked her.

"You know what," Ankaa took in a deep breath. "Forget it. The one time I try to do something nice for anyone else, and it is completely wasted. Actually no—it's not entirely wasted. At least your brother has some common sense that tells him to be grateful for my actions." Ankaa took another step forward, so that she was close enough to jab Weasley in the chest with her wand, repeatedly and with a great amount of pressure. " _You_ on the other hand, Fred Weasley, are a completely stuck up, egotistical, annoying, self-centered, narcissistic prat!" She shoved him away harshly before turning around and making her way back to the castle without a single look in their direction.

George swallowed and looked from the retreating figure of the little Slytherin girl to the shocked and frozen figure of his twin. He clapped his twin on the back before saying, "You _were_ a bit harsh, mate. She returned the map, didn't she?"

"After doing Merlin knows what to it," Fred grumbled. He examined the map closely, but even he could not find any signs of it being tampered with. He shot one more look at the castle before turning back to George.

"Maybe you should apologize?"

Fred snorted, "The day I apologize to a _Slytherin_ is the day Percy becomes a comedian."

"… You never know," George gave his twin a cheeky smile, "he acts like a clown already."

* * *

The Weasley twins didn't bother Ankaa after that. In fact, her little chat had served in keeping them away for a while. They didn't even look at her after that day at the Black Lake. Ankaa had started observing them to the point where she could tell which one was George and which one was Fred without their speaking patterns.

It was irritating, the amount of times she had caught herself observing the duo in the Great Hall. She consoled herself with the fact that she was researching. Observing them would let her know what they liked, disliked, hated or loved. It would give her something she could use against them later. Because obviously, their insult would not pass without consequence.

She had told Myrtle about what she had said to the Weasley twins. Myrtle had been scandalized. If it were anyone but the Weasley twins, Ankaa would have agreed. It was uncharacteristic of her to act so rashly, but she supposed it was something about the twins, something incredibly irritating about their presence, that brought out the worst in her.

It had also occurred to her that maybe she had blown things out of proportion. Maybe Fred couldn't help but being brash and blunt and incredibly stupid. But then Ankaa thought, well he did say 'someone like you' which could either be referring to her house or her blood status and either way, it was a subject that warranted harsh reactions. Besides, the Twins needed to know that she was a force to be reckoned with. So, she didn't really feel bad or ashamed of what she had said to them. Yes it was more than she had ever spoken to them and for a first conversation with the two of them it seemed like a heavy subject, but it needed to be said.

Days passed and school seemed to be setting into its boring old routine. Ankaa opted out of going to the first Hogsmeade trip on Hallowe'en and stayed in the castle. She held the copied map in her hands and examined as many of the older students hung back as well. Perhaps the novelty of the trip had worn off after a few years.

Ankaa wandered about the castle, intending to head to the library. She groaned mentally. Recently, she had been spending so much time at the library she was starting to hate it. So, instead of visiting the book laden room, Ankaa kept walking around the castle. Eventually, in order to avoid Peeves, she ended up in the DADA hallway.

 _Might as well face Peeves and get back to the common room_ , Ankaa thought, turning around. Just as she did, Ankaa saw Professor Lupin turn the corner levitating a large tank of water. Inside the water swam a sickly green creature with sharp horns. Its face was pressed against the glass, and its eyes were shifting quickly, as if trying to take in as many details as possible.

"Ah, Ankaa." Professor Lupin smiled, "I thought you would be down in Hogsmeade."

Ankaa shook her head, "Didn't feel like listening to school gossip much today, sir."

Ankaa held the office door open for the Lupin (so he would not be distracted and lose concentration). Ankaa lingered in the doorway, hesitating. Maybe the Professor didn't require company? She had never interacted with a Professor in such a leisure manner before. She had talked to Snape a few times, but that was just in passing, and he almost always insulted her so it hardly counted as a leisure visit. He was definitely amusing. Only if, you know, if your sense of humour was based on people being brought near tears by Snape's words of wisdom. Besides, Snape and Lupin were on different ends of a spectrum. Lupin seemed inviting and warm, and Snape was cold and distant (which suited her fine actually, because that amused her greatly).

The Professor seemed to notice her hesitance for he smiled and asked, "Cup of tea?"

"Er—sure?" Ankaa followed him up the stairs and into the office. The creature that Lupin had brought in was now flexing its spindle like fingers and glaring at the two of them.

"A Grindylow." Lupin commented, "A water demon. I don't think it'll be particularly difficult to handle, especially after the Kappas. The trick is to break its grip. Did you notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle."

As if the water demon could sense the two were talking about him (or she, or it—Ankaa was not sure if she could tell its gender), he bared his green teeth and launched itself behind a tangle of seaweed in the corner of the water tank.

"I imagine you're tired of tea leaves," Lupin commented as he looked around his office for a kettle. "Professor McGonagall told me of Professor Trelawney's predictions."

Ankaa snorted, "Well she's predicted a whole lot of stuff, hasn't she? I have to admit though it's a fun class, a good break from all the work."

Lupin smiled, "Harry seemed quite upset."

"Potter's easily upset," Ankaa mumbled, taking the cup of tea from Lupin. "He thinks little and feels a lot." He was probably upset at the fact that Trelawney had said he was born mid winter. Or of course, the fact that he was going to _die_.

Lupin seemed amused. He raised an eyebrow, "You don't seem very fond of him."

" _You_ do."

Lupin laughed lightly. "You're just like your mother."

That made Ankaa halt, the cup frozen at her lips. It had completely slipped her mind that Lupin knew her mother. Maya never spoke of him. Neither of her parents spoke of their times at Hogwarts. Lupin seemed to be lost in thought as glanced at the water tank holding the Grindylow.

"What was my mother like at school?"

"She was quite a gifted witch. It seems like she passed that talent to you." Lupin raised a brow, "She was a quiet girl—that is unless she was with her friends."

"She had friends?" The question left Ankaa's mouth before she had a chance to rephrase.

Lupin seemed hesitant to answer. "She was friends with Lily, Harry's mom. The two of them were rather close."

"You're joking—my mom… friends with Potter's mom?" Ankaa shook her head with a smile, "You're joking."

Lupin frowned. "Does she not speak of her times at Hogwarts?"

"No," Ankaa shook her head. They were both silent for a few seconds. "That's definitely a surprise. I never thought she would be friend with Potter's mom." At Lupin's thoughtful gaze Ankaa elaborated, "It's not because she was a muggleborn or anything. Mother just seems really distant, I didn't think she had any tight knit friendships."

"You're a lot like her."

"Distant and cold, yeah I know." Ankaa snorted bitterly. "It must be a Slytherin thing." She was reminded of how the Weasley twins viewed her. How cold and calculating she must seem to them. She smirked to herself.

"It's not necessarily bad." Lupin commented after a while, "Being distant doesn't mean you lack the ability to relate, it just means you're more careful while doing it. Your mother and I were good friends in our times here at Hogwarts, and I know for a fact that being distant has nothing to do with being a Slytherin."

Ankaa regarded the Professor carefully. She kept her expression neutral, as to not let him know she was judging him. He seemed to be genuine. She wondered why her mother did not talk about him, if they really were as close as Lupin was suggesting that they were. She made a mental note to ask her mother about Lupin. With a mental grimace, she realized she would have to actually _write_ to her mother for that.

"Thank you, sir." Ankaa finally said, "You know what, you're not as bad as I thought you'd be."

"That's a relief." Lupin rolled his eyes, but he chuckled.

Ankaa felt like staying there any longer would be awkward. After all there's only so much heart to heart conversation you can have in one day. So, she bid the professor a goodbye and headed down the stairs of his office and to the classroom door. As she opened the door, Ankaa saw Professor Snape standing on the other side with a goblet in his hand. The goblet's contents were smoking faintly, a blue color rose from the rim of the cup.

Ankaa raised a brow, "What have you got there, sir?"

Snape's eyes narrowed, "Nothing of concern, Miss. Rhyther. Perhaps it would be prudent for you to invest your time in other matters as opposed to investigating the contents of this goblet."

Ankaa smirked, "Of course, sir. But as you know, I've got _loads_ of time on my hands."

* * *

Draco had brought Ankaa a few things from Hogsmeade. As they headed down to the Great Hall together, Ankaa was reprimanding him for spending money on her. Of course, she was being dramatic as usual and he was just playing along. Pansy on the other hand, seemed like she was ready to drop dead by a heart attack. It surprised her that Draco had bought things for Ankaa and not for her apparently.

The Great Hall was decorated for Hallowe'en as usual. There were hundreds of carved pumpkins floating around, as well as a cloud of fluttering live bats and orange streamers that drifted lazily across the stormy ceiling.

"Mother wrote to me this morning," Cepheus said as he took a seat beside his sister. As usual, Ankaa refrained from talking to her group of friends. Cepheus decided that in the spirit of Hallowe'en, it would be good to talk to her. "She wants to know when you'll write to her."

"I already wrote to her," Ankaa gave an irritated sigh. Not only was she irritated by the topic of conversation, she was irritated at the fact that Blaise and Draco were close enough to hear everything that they were talking about. As much as she tolerated the two hanging around her, she did not want them to be a part of her family life.

Ankaa gave them a vicious glare, which was enough reason for them to turn around. But even then, Ankaa was not naive enough to think that they had stopped listening to the conversation. She had done it herself many, many times before. It was one of the best ways to gather information, to stay within the loop.

"Just a letter, Ankaa," Cepheus raised an eyebrow. His grey eyes bore into hers as he asked, "Can't you spare five minutes to write to your own mother?"

Ankaa turned her glare on him and spoke quickly, "For your information, I've _already_ written to her—a while ago actually. She's just taking a while to write back so that she can teach me a lesson about how quickly I should reply. She's being immature and you're picking on me for it."

Scratching his temple in frustration, Cepheus whispered, "Just—write another letter to her. It's been months and you've only written one letter. And mother told me it was a very blunt letter. Try to seem more interested, please. At least for your own mother?"

"Fine," Ankaa gave him a smile. The smile she gave when people irritated her. The smile she gave right before giving the most sarcastic response she could muster. "I'll write a _long,_ and _beautiful_ letter about how much I absolutely _adore_ her and _miss_ her and how I can't _wait_ to come home and _hug_ her."

She pushed her plate away. Cepheus sighed and turned back to his friends, continuing his conversation as if nothing had happened. Draco and Blaise turned back to her.

Draco cleared his throat, "Would you be interested in coming to Malfoy manor over Christmas?"

"No." Ankaa scowled, "I don't want to go back and deal with my parents right now."

"Don't be so dramatic." Draco rolled his eyes, "You're just saying that now. Besides, I doubt anyone will be staying back. You don't want to be left alone do you?"

She did, and he knew that too. Ankaa raised an eyebrow and regarded him, and he avoided her gaze. He knew he had said the wrong thing. She _absolutely_ wanted to be left alone. She didn't want to talk to her brother, not Draco nor Blaise, not even the Weasel twins. She wanted peace and quiet so she could think.

The rest of the time was spent with them laughing and making fun of each other (and others). They had almost started a food fight, but Professor Snape's glare had made them stop in their tracks. As they left the Great Hall, Ankaa could hear Draco shout from behind her, "The Dementors send their love, Potter!"

Cepheus dragged his sister away from Draco and his cronies. He held onto Ankaa's elbow as he steered her through the crowd. Finally, after they were quite a few paces away from Draco, he muttered, "Why were the Weasley twins looking at you most of the night?"

Ankaa turned back to see one of them was looking in her direction as they exited the Great Hall. Once he saw her looking his way, he nudged the other one. Ankaa hoped they would apologize, but Fred (at least it looked like Fred from that distance) only glared at her. George tried to keep his face neutral, but Ankaa could see he was upset.

"I might have insulted them." Ankaa shrugged, "But only because they insulted me first."

Cepheus glared over at the twins after Ankaa summarized the story for him. "I'm not happy they did that but neither am I happy that you retaliated the way you did."

Ankaa rolled her eyes and pulled her arm out of his grip roughly, "You're not dad, Ceph. Stop. I'll act the way I want to, you've got to stop trying to change me."

"I'm not trying to change you, Ankaa." Cepheus glared at her, "We're all just worried for you."

"Well _stop._ " Ankaa shook her head, moving aside as almost everyone walked past her. "I'm fine, Ceph. If I wanted help, I'd ask for it."

"Liar," Cepheus shook his head with a fond smile. "Ankaa you're my sister, and in a year I'm going to leave this place. No one will look after you." Ankaa opened her mouth to retort, but he held Cepheus held up his hand, "I know you think you don't need any help, but you do. You're so alone, all the time. After a while, these people," He gestured to the last people that left the Great Hall, "will leave you because you're so withdrawn. Malfoy only sticks around because mother and father are close to his family. Zabini only sticks around because of Malfoy. I'm the only friend you've got, and once I leave you'll be alone."

"Good," Ankaa retorted, "I can't wait until you're gone. I don't want friends, I want to be alone!"

"You don't mean that." Cepheus shook his head, starting to get frustrated, "I'm trying to help you, Ankaa and if you're too stubborn to look past that then you're going to end up like—"

Cepheus stopped abruptly. Ankaa crossed her arms, "Like who?"

Cepheus shook his head, "Forget it." He gave her a sad look, "One day I'll be done trying to help you Ankaa, and then you'll be all on your own. One day I'll be gone, and you'll be on your own."

Ankaa swallowed thickly as he walked past her. She knew what he was trying to do, she wasn't stupid. She had done it to others herself. The entire 'I'm here for you' routine that made it look like he was her friend and cared for her. Scowling, she glared at his figure as he walked away.

With one last glance around the Great Hall, she noticed that she really was all alone.

* * *

 **Notes** :

Yo. I'm updating earlier than I had originally planned. Really, I had imagined that with University Orientation and all, I would be busy and tired as hell but as it turns out Universities just like taking your money and don't let you do shit. A screw up in the system resulted in my pass not being given to me, and now it's too late to get another one, so I can't go to any of the Orientation events. Wow. But hey! Not that I mind honestly, cause there's just people getting drunk and dancing and working up a sweat.

So here I am with another chapter as I sit in my room and drink tea and eat oatmeal.

 **chaansan** : Ahh, I think you've got to be on a different level entirely to appreciate Snape and Malfoy's humour. I love it so much though. Like, the subtle way they insult others and get away with it. Truly inspiring. As for me, I'm studying Psychology at Western (UWO). Hopefully I can bring some real psychology into my writing. How's the work year working for you so far? I'm gonna have to find a job on campus too cause it's hella expensive.  
I am honestly so puzzled by the fact that no one finds Snape and Malfoy's characters to be as interesting as we do. Just like you said, accepting the fact that they're a bit unconventional is what makes them so damn interesting to me. It's like the fact that when you accept your faults, no one can use them against you. Honestly, I love their characters so much.  
And girl, you're picking up everything I'm putting down. The entire struggle of having love or power is so, _so_ relevant to this story. I feel like this is just a general way of life for us Slytherins. Even I find myself wondering whether I'd side with power or love. It's just something Ankaa's going to have to discover for herself. And also the part about her being like Riddle... HELL YEAH. They _are_ rather similar. I wonder how that'll impact her later, given the fact that she's about to be dragged into new adventures against her will.  
Yo, like I honestly can't tell you how happy you've made me. Your reviews and your analysis is always so on point, I love it so much.

 **We're All M-M-Mad Here** : HiiI! First off, let me tell you that I absolutely adore your story as well. And the fact that you took the time to review mine... I can't tell you how ecstatic I am for you to be reading and reviewing my story, honestly. I hope you liked this chapter. Yeah the entire situation with the map is beautiful, a golden opportunity to write the most stubborn characters ever. I hope the interaction with the twins in this chapter really helped to establish both Ankaa and Fred's characters in comparison to one another. A lot of the stories I've read on here with Fred and OCs portray Fred and George to be almost the same. I really hope I was able to show their differences but still keep everyone loving them. But of course, as loving as both Fred and Ankaa are, we just have to factor in the idea that they're both stubborn as hell and this issue with the Map just... needs some intense anger.  
As for the boggart, I kept Ankaa away on purpose so that everyone could get a glimpse at the more cunning and Slytherin side of her. But fear not, at some point in the story, Ankaa will face her fears like everyone does. I also totally love you for saying it's hard to picture her fear because that's the way I had wanted to portray her. She's one of those characters who come off as being strong but then you realize everyone has a fear. So _fear_ not (ahahah puntastic), Ankaa will be facing her boggart some time in the story.

A big shout out to those of you followed/favorited the story (Scoutbabe and We're All M-M-Mad Here)

As for the next update, I'm not exactly sure how quickly I'll be able to put one up. Classes start Thursday (so in a couple of days) and I'm expecting to be swarmed with tests and assignments so I might not have time to go through the next chapter and edit it. That being said however, I do have the chapter written already so sometime in the next two to three weeks, I will update for sure.

But of course, reviews (with feedback) just speed up the process. Also, if you have any questions you'd like to ask I've got a blog on tumblr that you're more than welcome to use to shoot me an anonymous review :D .com But of course, reviews/follows/faves are loved


	7. The Fault in our Maps

**_Disclaimer: I am currently drowning in student debt. If I owned the Harry Potter series, I would no be. This should be an indication that like the six chapters before, I will be saying the same thing. I do not own the Harry Potter series._**

* * *

 _"_ _Revenge may not be the answer, but it's a good place to start." – Speaking-in-forked-tongues (tumblr)_

* * *

The moment Ankaa got warm in her blankets, the door to their dorm was thrown open and one of the Slytherin Prefects was standing in the doorway. She held her wand tightly in her hand, the tip illuminated a bright white. She waved her wand and the blankets flew off the girls.

"Get up!" She commanded. "We've got to go down to the Great Hall. It's an emergency."

Ankaa had not been asleep when the Prefect had rudely thrown them out of their dorms. Despite that fact, she had assumed that people at least had the general manners to respect another person who had worked so hard to get their bed warm. Ripping Ankaa's blankets away and exposing her to the cold, dark world was akin to committing a sin. Sadly though, the Prefect did not seem too bothered by that fact.

Mumbling and scowling, Ankaa got out of her bed. As she made her way out of the dormitory, she looked over the small balcony and noticed that almost everyone was gathered in the common room. Raising an inquisitive brow, Ankaa turned around and went back to her room.

"What are you doing?" Pansy lingered in the doorway. Ankaa could tell she was itching to get going, but her sense of preservation outweighed her curiosity, at least in that moment.

"Go on, I'll be there in a second." Ankaa mumbled. She was crouched in front of her trunk, opening it slowly. She wanted to make sure Pansy was gone when she pulled out the copy of the Map.

Pansy hesitated, "You can do this later, Rhyther. We have to go now."

"Get lost Pansy," Ankaa scowled, turning on her with her wand, "I don't want to hex you."

Pansy glared at her before rolling her eyes and walking away. Ankaa rummaged around her trunk, making note of everything her fingers brushed against. She found extra parchment, old books, and some new clothes. Finally, her fingers brushed against the ever so familiar parchment under her old sweater. Pulling it out quickly, she uttered the magic words.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Ankaa watched completely enthralled as the parchment came to life in her hands. She scoured the map and relaxed when she saw that almost every student was wandering about. Hoards of students and teachers were heading to the Great Hall. Just as she was about to fold the map and put it away, her gaze settled on a most unusual name in castle.

 _Sirius Black_ was wandering around the grounds.

"Mischief Managed," Ankaa mumbled quickly and put the map away. Sirius Black was around the castle. For a brief moment, Ankaa considered whether her copy of the Map was malfunctioning. But then she remembered that Sirius Black had a valid reason to come back to Hogwarts. How did he get past all the security though? Ankaa wondered if the Dementors had caught him yet.

As she raced down to the common room, she was a little relieved to see Draco and Blaise waiting for her. They were beyond irritated, but at least they had waited.

None of them talked during the walk to the Great Hall, and neither did they try to include Ankaa in a lighthearted conversation. They knew how picky she was about her sleep, and they all knew Cepheus had left her in a bad mood.

Ankaa on the other hand had completely forgotten about the argument she had had with her brother just hours before. She paid no attention to the conversation her classmates were having. Her mind was preoccupied with what her Map had revealed. She walked a little faster than them, wanting to get to the Great Hall as quickly as possible.

Could it be possible that Black had broken into the castle? What if her map really was malfunctioning? After all, she had only tried the spell a few times. She was a third year that had attempted to copy a rather complicated piece of parchment with a rather complicated spell. Something could have gone wrong. But then, she supposed, the Map cannot think for itself. If the Map was malfunctioning, it would not come up with a name, it would probably just stop working and the dots would stop moving.

As they all entered the Great Hall, Ankaa noticed that all the other students were as confused as the Slytherins were. Well all of them were except the Gryffindorks. Lavender Brown was chattering away in front of a whole band of students, but Ankaa couldn't hear what she was saying over the startled gasps of the students.

Ankaa spotted the Weasley twins talking to some other Gryffindor students. She contemplated whether she should go over there and talk to them, but she was sure with her current mood she would end up insulting them more than before. Besides, Gryffindorks like them probably did not want to associate themselves with a Slytherin like herself.

But she was curious as to whether they had seen Sirius Black on the map as well. She wondered if he had done it before, breaking into Hogwarts, which would explain why he wasn't caught already. Then again, he did go to school here with her mother so he had to have known the school inside out. Pursing her lips, she wondered whether he knew about the secret passageways.

Cepheus had wandered over to where she stood. Ankaa did not speak to him first. She knew he wouldn't talk to her unless she apologized and there was no way Ankaa was apologizing for something that wasn't her fault. Sometimes having a family was a nuisance.

Cedric Diggory, another Hufflepuff from Cepheus' year came by. Cepheus and Cedric were friends, according to what Ankaa had noticed. Cepheus gave Diggory a tense smile.

"Is everything alright?" Diggory asked, looking around the hall, "I've heard some ridiculous things."

Cepheus sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Apparently Sirius Black broke into the school. He tried to get into the Gryffindor dormitory."

Ankaa snorted, "Trying to get to Potter."

Diggory gave her a smile, "Hello Ankaa. How are you?"

"Sleepy," She shrugged, "And you?"

"The same." Diggory turned back to Cepheus, "Do you think he's still lingering around?"

"We're not sure," Cepheus said, "Dumbledore wanted everyone secured before we went looking. We'll probably do rounds."

"Best be careful," Diggory said, "I'm going to go talk to my partner about our patrol schedules. I'll see you around Ceph." Turning to Ankaa, he gave her a smile as well, "You too Ankaa."

Ankaa nodded. She noticed Cepheus was giving her a blank stare, and in an attempt to get away from him she turned quickly and lied, "I'm going to go talk to Malfoy."

As she walked away, she was unaware that Cepheus was keeping an eye on her. Instead of walking over to Draco, she swallowed her pride and walked towards the Weasley twins.

She grabbed Blaise's hand, pulling him along as well. At least that way, if the Weasley twins were furious with her Zabini would be able to hex them before they tried something stupid.

"Hey," She spoke once she was close.

Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, turned around to face the two Slytherins. He examined Ankaa through narrowed eyes and said, "What do you want?"

"Oh relax, I'm not here to steal your Quidditch plays." Ankaa sighed, "I wanted to know why we're all in the Hall." She already knew. She wanted to know from the people who were likely involved. Why else would Black break into Hogwarts if not to get to Gryffindor tower and blow Potter to smithereens as well.

"Sirius Black was in the castle, and he tried to get into the Gryffindor dorms." Fred supplied reluctantly, though he didn't look at Ankaa.

"Is he still here?" she asked.

"I doubt it," commented George.

"He wouldn't stick around." Said Fred.

"Especially not after attacking the portrait so viciously."

"Do they always do that?" Blaise whispered to Ankaa, "Finish each other's thoughts, I mean."

"Yes." Fred, George, Wood and Ankaa all spoke at the same time. An awkward silence settled over them.

Ankaa cleared her throat. "Could I just talk to you two?" Ankaa asked, smiling slightly at the twins. In an effort to make herself appear innocent, she widened her eyes and furrowed her brows. She figured she would need to apologize if she wanted to be friends with them. Ankaa cringed at the thought of trying to become friends with them.

They seemed like they were high maintenance. Not in terms of money of course, for she would have no problem. The Weasley family in general seemed like a close knit family, which meant there would be a lot of emotional toll on her. Besides, Gryffindor-Slytherin friendships hardly ever worked out. The Twins weren't stupid, they would know that she had an ulterior motive. It was a Gryffindor-Slytherin trait... two of the most stubborn houses.

"Who two?"

Ankaa rolled her eyes, "The _twins_ , Wood. Now, unless you've got a twin the world didn't know about, I'd suggest you get going." Wood glared at her and looked to the twins. The twins looked at each other before giving Wood a slight nod. It was a little comical how they thought they needed protection from a girl that barely reached their shoulders.

"You too Zabini," Ankaa commanded, "I'll come find you." Blaise didn't argue.

Ankaa sighed, trying to show them she was tired. "Look, I wanted to _apologize_ ," Ankaa ground her teeth together slightly. Even saying the word was hard for her, but she continued, "I'm _sorry_ for what I said to you that day. It was incredibly rude of me. You're allowed to have an opinion and you just said what you've been conditioned to believe."

She had insulted them even when she was apologizing, but she knew they were not smart enough to catch it. She had indirectly apologized, but not for her behaviour. She had basically told them it was their upbringing that was the fault in their character. Regardless, she waited with baited breath.

The twins examined her through narrowed eyes for a few seconds. Ankaa looked away from them, feeling ridiculous. Her plans never failed. She was so sure the Weasels would jump at a chance to brag about getting an apology from the most notorious Slytherin at Hogwarts.

It seemed she was right, however. After examining her, their faces broke out into identical smiles at the same time.

"Apology accepted," Fred smiled.

"Yeah, we couldn't be angry at a little thing like you for too long." George laughed, ruffling her hair.

Ankaa tensed when he pulled his hand away from her hair. She was ready to pull out her wand, thinking that he was about to hit her. Instead, she gave him a wide (and fake) smile. "Right, well, thanks." Ankaa mumbled, "And good luck with your dormitories, I guess. Hopefully, Black won't be in your bed when you get back."

Fred and George sniggered. "That's a good idea." Fred said, "Maybe we could convince Ron—"

"That Sirius Black is in his bed?" Ankaa supplied, raising an eyebrow. "It's not a bad plan, actually."

"It's a minimal effort prank." George added, turning to face his twin. They both stared at each other for a few moments. Ankaa could tell they were doing that creepy twin thing that they did. They were telepathically communicating about their brother's demise.

"Done." Both of them nodded with a smile.

Ankaa rubbed her eyes tiredly, "Good luck with that." Ankaa noticed Wood was eavesdropping on their conversation, so she turned to him and smiled, "Good luck on your game with Slytherin this Saturday."

"Er—thanks."

* * *

"Rhyther!"

Ankaa looked up from her Potions essay to see Flint making his way over to her. As usual, the Slytherin student had a scowl on his face. He was carrying a little scroll in his hand which he threw at her the moment he was close enough. Gingerly, Ankaa held it between her thumb and forefinger and gave Flint a blank stare. "What is this?" she asked.

"It's a note for Wood."

"A love note?" She gave him a sly smile. "Found love on the Quidditch field, have you Flint?"

"Don't be a moron, Rhyther. It's a note from Snape telling him that Slytherin won't be playing him on Saturday." Flint commanded, "Take it to him."

"I'm not your owl." Ankaa threw the scroll back at him with a scowl, "Go do your own work. I don't need Wood trying to kill me."

"He won't."

"Then why don't you go?" Ankaa retorted, raising a brow. Without waiting for his reply, she packed up her things and started heading back to the castle. Ankaa couldn't enjoy one day in the paddock with Storm before some moron came and ruined it for her. She really needed to step up her game when it came to overthrowing the current hierarchical system of Slytherin House.

"I have other things to do." Flint growled.

Ankaa turned to him slowly, her mouth fixed in a slight frown and eyes narrowed, "My time is limited Flint (what a lie), and I am not going to waste it on you. Now, unless you have something that I'd genuinely be interested in doing, bugger off."

As she walked away, Ankaa heard the older student sigh irritatedly. She smirked when she heard him shout, "Wait!"

Flint and Ankaa had reached a rather interesting compromise. In return for delivering his wretched note, Ankaa would get to be a chaser for the Slytherin team next year. Ankaa had tried out for the team last year, and the previous captain Terence Higgs (who also happened to be Cepheus' best friend), had commended her on her ability to handle the Quaffle. The little runt Flint hadn't let her on the team though, because he thought 'girls were useless' apparently.

Finding Oliver Wood in a humungous castle was not that hard, contrary to what people must think. He seemed to spend most of his life in the Gryffindor locker room either trying to plot some new strategies or attempting to drown himself after his team lost their games. When Ankaa walked into the room, he was standing before a dual sided blackboard. He had his hand under his chin, his gaze fixed steadily on the intricate plays outlined on the board. Ankaa figured she could stand there and memorize his strategies, but she had no one to give them to.

Ankaa wasn't on the team yet, so why bother?

Ankaa cleared her throat to alert the Gryffindor Captain of her presence. Wood jumped, almost punching himself in the face. He did a double take when he saw the Slytherin student standing behind him, in clear view of the board. Ankaa raised a brow as the Gryffindor Captian tried desperately to cover the board with his body, flailing his arms around so that she could not see the board.

Ankaa blinked slowly, taking a few steps forward. Fixing him with her usual 'Are you an idiot' look, she turned the latch on the board and swung it around so the bare side was facing forward. Wood paused and stood up straight again, glaring at the girl.

"You know, for a bloke who spends most his life in this room, I'm surprised you didn't know that the two way board had a lock on it." Ankaa commented, crossing her arms and observing the Gryffindor.

Wood rolled his eyes, "You surprised me, that's all."

"That's even worse. I thought Keepers were supposed to have lightning fast reflexes."

That seemed to have surprised him. With a glare, he asked her, "What are you doing here?"

Ankaa held out the note for him. She watched as his expression went from curious to furious in a few short seconds. Ankaa took a step back as he began to pace the room.

"Malfoy isn't even injured!" He shouted at her, crumpling the note in his hand.

Ankaa held up my hands in surrender, "I'm just the messenger, bud. No need to shout at me. It was either me or Flint that delivered the news, and I figured if someone remotely good looking delivered it you'd be happy."

Wood wasn't listening to a word she said, which was a shame because that was some great comic relief. Ankaa took the liberty of turning the board back around, which seemed to catch Wood's attention. He jumped over some of the benches and barreled towards her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Nice plays," Ankaa continued on despite his protests, "Did you come up with this yourself?"

Wood just gave her a vicious glare. This time, instead of fumbling with the board, he simply flipped the latch and swung the board around. He kept his hand on the board, as if Ankaa would physically fight him to try to get a look at his half-baked strategies again.

Unperturbed by his surly attitude, Ankaa continued, "You know, Pucey is pretty weak on his right side, so I'd suggest you tweak number three a little to make sure someone stands by on his right when he shoots. His aim always goes wide anyway."

Wood's glare turned into a curious look. "Y-You're telling me about their weaknesses?"

Ankaa shrugged, hiking the strap of her bag higher on her shoulder. "It's a weak team this year. Besides, I owe you, or your team, for the way Malfoy fell last year. It was _hilarious_. I expect you'll be busy now with that—planning for Hufflepuff and all."

That seemed to snap him out of his daze. Soon enough, he had shooed Ankaa out of the room, claiming he had to think about 'how to crush Diggory'. Ankaa had never really interacted with Wood before this, and everyone she had talked to him about only told her how obsessed he was with Quidditch. At first, Ankaa had thought they were all exaggerating. But now, she could see that maybe what they had said was an understatement.

That boy needed to sort out his priorities.

* * *

On Friday, spirits were running high. The Gryffindors seemed pissed at the Slytherins (as if that was anything out of the ordinary) for not playing with an injured seeker. Of course, the Slytherins knew nothing was wrong with Draco, but they were not stupid enough to play in the spooky weather that had been around for the past week.

Ankaa was sitting in the back of her DADA class (well, one of her was because the other was in Transfiguration) with Blaise when the door opened and Potter came rushing through.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin, I—" Potter pausing, only now having realized that Professor Lupin wasn't around to teach today. Professor Snape was looking up at him from the teacher's desk with a blank stare, but his eyes seemed especially malicious. Ankaa watched with rabid fascination as Potter fumbled around, asking about Professor Lupin.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."

Potter, for some reason, didn't move. Was the idea of a substitute teacher so foreign to him?

"Where's Professor Lupin?" Potter asked, glancing around the room, as if Lupin would pop up from a dark corner and cradle the Chosen One in his arms and tell him that he would protect him no matter what.

"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," said Snape with a twisted smile. "I believe I told you to sit down?"

Potter didn't move. He kept asking questions about Lupin's illness when Snape finally took away five more points, and threatened to make it fifty if Potter didn't move his butt into his chair. Ankaa rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Professor Snape when Potter finally decided to act like a student and settle into his seat.

"As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far—"

"Please, sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas, and Grindylows," Granger butted in quickly, "and we're just about to start—"

"Be quiet," Snape said coldly. Ankaa smiled and shook her head. Granger didn't seem to understand the fact that you didn't talk to Snape in class unless he asked you to. Well, Snape never really _asked_ anybody, he just commanded it. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organisation."

True, the Professor seemed like he didn't keep notes on his teaching lessons but Ankaa supposed there was a method to his madness. Ankaa could understand, actually. Everything in her life was in shambles, but Ankaa knew where everything was. For instance, her books were a mess. There were spare parchments and past assignments that had been thrown into her bag and some that had been folded and cast into books she did not even use. The point was, it may seem disorganized to _you_ but Ankaa sure as hell knew where everything is.

"Miss Granger," Snape said in a voice that was deadly calm after she had interrupted him for a third (or three hundredth) time. "I was under the impression that I was taking this class, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page three hundred and ninety four." Snape glanced around and growled, " _All_ of you! _Now!_ "

With some sullen glances, everyone pulled out their books and turned to the page. It was about werewolves. The class had not begun learning about them, but Ankaa wasn't going to argue with Snape about that. Instead, she started skimming the first paragraph knowing he would ask the class something to test their knowledge.

And lo and behold, he did. He asked about the difference between a true wolf and a werewolf. No one knew the answer (except Granger and Ankaa). Granger's hand shot in the air, and Ankaa continued reading the passage.

"Well, well, well," Said Snape, "I didn't think I'd meet a third year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how behind you all are…"

"Please, sir." Ankaa banged her head on her book when Granger spoke out of turn again. She put her hand up as well as Granger continued, "The werewolf differs from the true wolf in many small ways. The snout of a—"

"This is the second time you've spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Have you not yet grasped the concept of speaking only when spoken to? Perhaps you should learn a few things from Miss Rhyther." Said Snape coolly, "Five more points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for being an insufferable know-it-all."

Overall, Ankaa would say the class was an excellent one. Those who knew how to deal with Snape were fine, but those who liked to rebel against authority in the most ludicrous way possible (like Weasley, Potter, Patil and Thomas) were in trouble. Weasley ended up with a detention when he tried to defend Granger's inability to speak when spoken to.

Ultimately though, they were all assigned an essay about spotting and killing werewolves that was to be handed in to Snape on Monday. He claimed it was time for someone to take charge and steer the class in the right direction.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Ankaa commented to Zabini as they left the class. "I wonder why we started with werewolves though."

* * *

 **Notes:**

Wooohoo, we're getting closer and closer to the main plot twists in the story. First off, I'd like to apologize for the late update. It's been almost a month, I think, since the last update. Uni life has just been really hectic and I haven't had the time to edit the chapter and upload it. I actually got around to it once, but then the wifi stopped working and I lost all my work. How. Horrible.

Anyway, I'm home for the weekend, and so I figured if I'm enjoying myself I might as well update another chapter and let other people (hopefully) enjoy my work too! As for the next update, I expect the next two weeks to be a little busy since all my Midterms are coming up at once. But fret not! I have a little study break at the end of October so I'll do a Halloween special ;)

I'd like to thank all those of you who have favourited, followed, reviewed or even taken the time just to read my story. I'm honestly so humbled by your responses and I know that there are thousands of other amazingly written stories available on this site that you could read and it makes me so infinitely happy that you've taken the time to read mine :)

* * *

A big thank you to all those who followed/favorited the story!

KyBD, Leafpool16985, Taidana Neko-Chan, beautiful sun, SophiaNevermore, arianaamestoy19121996, zZhell-butterfulyZz, RebellionLies, DarlingPeterPan, emiliarose357

I love all of you guys so much!

* * *

 **chansaan:** Ahh, your reviews make my day, honestly. Honestly, when it comes to writing the twins I just try to be as witty as ever. It's a stretch sometimes, and I've struggled with editing the twins' dialogues because I'm never certain how far they'll go but I think that's the best part about writing these characters. I feel like that's what makes them real, the whole aspect of some parts of their personality being uncertain. But yeah, hopefully I can keep the interactions between Ankaa and the twins interesting enough to read :D

Also, so so glad that you brought up the Time Turner. It's definitely going to play a bigger role (one in terms of ending the war maybe?) I don't want to give too much away, but yes. It's _hecka_ important.

LUPIN! Yessss, Lupin! When we get further into the story, I think one of the plot twists I have planned will make the interactions with Lupin even clearer. Obviously, I'm being secretive here but... eh. I'm sure someone's caught on by this point (hopefully). But yeah, Lupin's been one of my absolutely favourites since I first picked up PoA. Such a humble man. An absolute genius.

Good luck with work too! *Catches rabbit feet and horses that were thrown in my general direction* *Throws some Lucky Charms your way*

* * *

So that's it for this time. If you liked the chapter (or the story so far), review/favorite/follow. Leave me a review (cause they make me soon happy honestly) and let me know if there's something in the chapter that caught your eye and what you think is going to happen next.

Until next time!

Aree :)


	8. Rivalries and Revelations

**_Disclaimer: Wow, yeah. Still don't own the Harry Potter series._**

* * *

 _"_ _Your first name is King  
Last name is dumb  
Because you still believe  
In everyone."_

 _–_ _Pharrell Williams – Freedom_

* * *

Ankaa had convinced Annabelle to stay in the castle with her on the following Saturday. The Hufflepuff first year sat with the third year Slytherin at the Slytherin table, as most of her friends had left to cheer for their house. Annabelle, who seemed quite awed to be in the company of an older student, had hastily agreed to stay behind.

"I'm not quite sold on the idea of sitting in the rain to cheer today," Annabelle commented.

Ankaa raised a brow and regarded the girl carefully. "You don't have to justify anything to me, Annabelle." Ankaa shook her head when the younger girl flushed with embarrassment. "Not going to _one_ Hufflepuff game is not going to make a big difference."

"Alright," Annabelle muttered softly, clutching her quill tighter. Akaa observed her for a moment, taking note of how Annabelle's eyes kept wandering to the window behind the older student. Annabelle was one of those rare students who had exhibited all qualities of the houses, even if it was only a little at a time. it was one of the reasons Ankaa was so keen on keeping her around. Talent like that always had to be cherished.

"I've got so much work to catch up on." Ankaa commented idly, as a way of keeping the conversation going and distracting Annabelle from her wandering thoughts.

Annabelle glanced at the piles of books that were placed around the two students. Most of them belonged to the older Slytherin student. With a weary glance at the raven haired girl, Annabelle commented, "I can see that. I haven't seen you around much."

Ankaa snorted. The likelihood of seeing her around Hogwarts should have increased tenfold now that she had a Time Turner. But if Annabelle did not see her despite the fact that there were always about three Ankaas running around at any given time, Ankaa must have been doing a good job of staying hidden.

"Yeah, all this work is getting to me." Ankaa gestured to around, "Maybe I should get started on that Defence essay."

"What's it on?" Anna asked curiously, peeking over at Ankaa's book.

"Werewolves." Ankaa mumbled, "Snape was covering for Lupin because—"Ankaa paused. Lupin was sick? Was it not the least bit odd that Lupin ended up getting sick after Snape had gone to his office with that goblet of questionable contents?

"Because…?"

"Oh," Ankaa turned back to Annabelle, who was staring at her quizzically. "He was sick."

Annabelle nodded, thinking nothing of Ankaa's lapse. "In this weather, I can understand. It's been dreadful all week. I was hoping the weekend would be better, but it seems to have gotten worse." Both girls glanced up at the ceiling of the Great Hall which was now covered in dark clouds and lightning every few seconds.

They turned back to their work, but Ankaa couldn't concentrate. Her thoughts kept drifting back to Lupin. Snape would not try to poison another teacher, no matter how much he hated them. But if it wasn't poison, what was it? Maybe Ankaa was thinking too much into this. Maybe Lupin could feel that he was getting sick and had asked Snape for some help.

 _But then why didn't he go to Madam Pomfrey?_

Snape only deals with—

Oh Merlin.

Ankaa snatched the Defence Against the Dark Arts book at lightning speed, startling Annabelle. Ankaa didn't pay any attention though, as she flipped to page three hundred and ninety four and continued reading about the werewolf. The book didn't have nearly enough information that she could use to say for certain that her hypothesis was true.

"I have to get a book from the library," Ankaa mumbled as she got up. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Ankaa had no intention of coming back though. She raced to the library as fast as possible. Ankaa skidded to a halt inside when Madam Pince looked up at her with a fierce scowl. The Slytherin gave her an innocent smile and made her way over to the scowling librarian.

"I was wondering if you could help me find books about werewolves." Ankaa asked politely, "Got an essay to write."

Madam Pince's black eyes narrowed and she looked Ankaa up and down. The woman was so serious about her books that Ankaa was afraid if she breathed too hard next to one, the vulture like librarian would kill her. She seemed like the type to blow everything out of proportion actually. After a minute of scrutinizing Ankaa, she moved away from her desk and led the teenager to one of the sections towards the end of the library.

"Now," she turned to Ankaa after pointing out the books, and glared. "If I find you _eating_ here, I will throw you out. Should you rip, tear, shred, bend, fold, deface, disfigure, smear, smudge, throw, drop, or in any other manner damage, mistreat, or show lack of respect towards _any_ book, the consequences will be as awful as it is within my power to make them."

"Deface a book?" Ankaa gasped with wide eyes, "I would sooner cut off my hand, Madam Pince."

The librarian didn't seem amused _at all_. Madam Pince gave Ankaa a hard glare before turning and walking away slowly. She kept turning back to glance at the girl and scrutinize her. Ankaa gave her a blank stare before giving her a cheeky smile and a wave.

Ankaa threw her bag on the table and pulled out as many books as she could find. In a few short minutes Ankaa had all the research she needed to confirm that Professor Lupin was, in fact, a werewolf. Like the books had said, in his human form, he would start to change in pallor and become sicklier looking.

Ankaa flipped open (a little roughly, thank god Madam Pince was not around) _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them_ and started reading about the werewolf and its possible treatments.

 _"_ _There is no known cure, although recent developments in potion-making have to a great extent alleviated the worst symptoms. The Wolfsbane Potion is an innovative and complex potion that relieves but does_ not _cure the symptoms of lycanthropy. The main ingredient is wolfsbane (which is also referred to as aconite or monkshood). This Potion is very dangerous when incorrectly concocted, as Aconite is a rather poisonous substance. A gobletful of Wolfsbane Potion must be taken for each day of a week preceding the full moon. The potion allows one to hold onto their mental faculties after their transformation which would otherwise not be possible. The potion was invented by Damocles—_ "

With a small sigh, Ankaa leaned back in her chair.

That's why Snape had set the essay. He didn't care whether the D.A.D.A. class was behind, or that Lupin's notes were scattered and his teaching lessons weren't as organized as he wanted them to be. He would have revisited the topic of werewolves even if Lupin had covered it himself.

He set the essay so the students could research and figure out that their teacher, the one they had grown so fond of, was a werewolf that was capable of turning into a monster with every turn of the full moon.

"All done?"

Ankaa turned to see Annabelle standing by the entrance of the shelves. She was clutching her bag on her shoulder tightly, looking around at all the books Ankaa had placed all around her. Noticing Ankaa's questioning look, Annabelle shrugged.

"You were taking longer than I expected," Annabelle placed her bag on the table next to Ankaa's, "So I decided to come check for myself. Is everything alright?"

Ankaa was silent for a few moments. Snape could have just set them up. After all, all the students said there had been a rivalry among those two when they were at Hogwarts. Knowing Snape, it wasn't hard to imagine that he was holding a grudge. Ankaa pursed her lips. An accusation against a teacher, especially one like Lupin, of being a werewolf was a serious one. She could destroy his career, his life.

But what if he really was one?

Was she willing to risk her own safety to cover for a man she had only met? He had said he was friends with her mother. Lupin had seemed fond of her mother. And Ankaa _liked_ having Lupin around to teach D.A.D.A. He was the first Professor who seemed genuinely interested in trying to help students. Well, Ankaa told herself, in comparison to Quarrel and Lockhart even Neville Longbottom would have made an amazing D.A.D.A teacher.

As Ankaa gathered her things and stood, she turned to Annabelle with a smile.

"Everything's fine Annabelle."

As the two walked out of the library, Ankaa fingered the chain of her Time Turner. if Lupin really was a werewolf, and no one had found out until now, it meant that he had been one long enough to predict his behaviour and cycles so nothing would seem out of the ordinary. Walking into Myrtle's bathroom, Ankaa pulled the Time Turner out of shirt and clutched it in her hand

 _This is a dangerous move,_ Her conscience told her.

She knew that. She knew that if she was to go back to Hogwarts during the time, she would risk ruining the timeline entirely. If her mother, of any of the people that were currently in her life who were present then, saw her it would mean there would be a chance she would cease to exist.

 _But I've done this before_ , She told herself. "I've done it here."

And that was the problem. Hiding from people _here_ and hiding from people in the _past_ were two entirely different things. A chill went through her at the thought of messing up, at being caught, at ruining the entire timeline and destroying everything she had worked so hard to build.

Shaking her head, she placed the Time Turner back in her shirt.

Not now.

She would go to 1978, she definitely would. But first, she needed to research.

And research meant she needed to write to her mother.

* * *

In the few days following her revelation about Lupin, Ankaa steered clear of the man. Of course, she attended his classes and acted like she knew nothing at all, but she was cautious. After all, she knew nothing about that man. He could be putting on a false front. She could not let him know that she suspected him.

As she sat in the Common Room, Ankaa pulled out a spare piece of parchment. Having used the Time Turner to finish all her work for the week, Ankaa took the time to write a letter to her mother. Ankaa knew the subject matter of the letter would compel her mother to write a response as fast as possible. And if she did, and if the information was worthwhile, then Ankaa could travel to 1978 and verify that Lupin was indeed a werewolf by the end of the week.

 _Mother,_

 _It has come to my attention that maybe I have been rather harsh with you. I'd like to begin this letter by apologizing. I now realize that everything you did, and everything father did was for my own good._

 _I assume Ceph has already told you of Sirius Black trying to break into Gryffindor Tower a few days ago. And if he hasn't... well now you know. There's no need to worry however. Everything is fine. Apparently he left the castle soon after decimating the portrait at the entrance of Gryffindor Tower. I'm sure you remember her, that dreadful Fat Lady? I'm quite sure you remember her Mother, seeing as you had quite a lot of Gryffindor friends during your time at Hogwarts._

 _It's interesting how you never told me you know Remus Lupin. He's a Professor here, as I'm sure you've heard. Teaches us Defense Against the Dark Arts, actually. I must admit, he's quite a lot better than Lockhart and Quirrell. But really, what's even more interesting is that he claims to have been your friend. He also claimed you had a tight knit friendship with Potter's mother, Lily Evans. I'm a little miffed that you didn't tell me about this mother. I would have **loved**_ _to heard of this from you as opposed to my Professor._

 _Regardless, I was hoping we could start off our Mother-Daughter bonding session by telling each other of our time at Hogwarts. Perhaps you could begin? Tell me about how you knew Professor Lupin and Miss Evans. I'd really like to know, Mother._

 _Please do not take this chance of us bonding away. We've been separated for far too long._

 _Love,_

 _Ankaa_

She had tried to seem as interested as possible, sugar coating her words until she was sure her Mother could feel the 'love' through the letter. There was also a sense of anger, Ankaa supposed, that she had failed to hide in the letter. She was livid with her Mother, and Ankaa was sure her ever perceptive Mother would catch onto that the moment she read the letter. Ankaa was angry because she had been caught off guard. Her Mother's friendships were leaving her vulnerable.

With one final glance, Ankaa placed the letter in the envelope and signed her mother's name on the top. As she grabbed a few treats for Zeus, Ankaa heard Pansy from behind her, "Why aren't you ready for Hogsmeade?"

"I wasn't going to go." Ankaa answered.

Draco, Blaise and Pansy were all ready and heading out of the dungeons. Draco dragged Ankaa behind him, and glared, "You didn't come last time either." He threw her scarf and gloves at her and commanded, "Put these on and let's go. It'll get crowded."

Ankaa rolled her eyes, "Just let me go to the Owlery first and then I'll meet you at Honeydukes."

Blaise waved to Ankaa as they left. Filch was yelling for any stragglers to make their way over so everyone could leave. The moment Ankaa stepped outside she realized that she would have to walk to the Owlery in the snow. Maybe she should have just waited a while and gone after they came back from Hogsmeade. Besides, it was the last weekend of the term… maybe she should head to Hogsmeade first.

As Ankaa was heading out with the intention of getting to the carriages with the rest of her classmates, she spotted the twins coming out of a hallway. They were snickering about something, and Ankaa had a feeling that she should have just turned around and gone back to the common room rather than interact with them. It was enough torture to write to her parents, and now loosing brain cells talking to those two.

Sadly, one of them spotted her.

"HEY! It's Ankaa!" George cried, waving his arms in the air. Fred gave a cheeky grin and did the same.

"You both look ridiculous," Ankaa mumbled, glancing around to see people looking between the twins and her. Rolling her eyes, Ankaa walked a little closer to them. Narrowing her eyes, she looked them up and down, "What is it?"

"We were just saying hi." Fred shrugged.

"You don't just say _hi_ to me." Ankaa crossed her arms, "What is it?"

"We were going to apologize," George said, looking away from Ankaa to his twin.

"You know, for judging you an all." Fred continued, though he seemed more interested in looking at the castle walls than he did at Ankaa.

Ankaa regarded them silently for a while. They almost seemed like the regretted what they had said. "I already apologized to you." She said, staring at them suspiciously. Why would they apologize to her if she had already apologized to them? Was this some new tactic of reverse psychology that they were trying to use on her? Apologize to her and make her let her guard down so they could enact their revenge?

George shrugged, "But we haven't apologized to _you_."

For a moment, Ankaa was stunned. She didn't realize that an apology worked both ways. She had always just assumed that one person accepted defeat and everyone else just moved on. At least, that's what she had learned from her father.

"So you're not going to prank me? Stick me to a wall and leave me? Pretend to be Sirius Black and kill me?"

Fred rolled his eyes, "Those are pathetic first year tricks—"

"We would never stoop that low."

Ankaa hummed, "I'm sure. Well, fine then, apology accepted. What are you two doing here anyway?" Ankaa glanced around the hallway to see Filch rounding the corner. "Filch's coming," She warned. Ankaa turned back around but the twins were already gone. They were running up the stairs with big smiles on their faces. Ankaa was about to ask them why they were running when some small explosions went off.

A few seconds later, Filch ran (or power walked) past Ankaa, smelling like dung. The Slytherin girl rolled her eyes with a small smile and walked away to the Owlery.

* * *

 **OK.**

Alright, so there's not a lot of interaction with the Twins in this one and I swear to MERLIN ITS COMING. Basically, the next chapter is ALL Weasley twins. Omg I was editing it and I got the feels cause its so cute. (well, as cute as Ankaa can get I suppose)

So... Time Turner.

Damn. Ankaa's an inquisitive kiddo. Yeh, she's gonna do some shit with the Time Turner. We all saw that coming. Funny thing though, it's gonna get so much more complicated. Like, I'm crying and laughing at the same time. How am I even going to write this?

As always, thank you so much to every single person who took the time to read this! Bonus points for those of you who reviewed and told me what you liked/disliked. You guys make my day.

 **Lilly flower forever:** Thanks for the review! Yeah, I haven't heard from you in a while but I'm so glad you're still sticking around. Makes me feel good when people review and let me know what they think of the story, considering I've devoted so much time to it. Hope you like it :D

 **Jaycielynn:** Thanks so much! I'm a little worried about people not sticking around because the story's going to tend to move a little slower than what I think they're used to but I'm glad it's picking up. Also, thank you so much for leaving a review! It really brightens my day :D :D :D

 **chaansan** : No worries about the late review :D I'm just glad you took the time to read, honestly. As for the plot twists, don't you worry m'darling. They're coming, and they're coming _fast_. In fact, I think the next chapter is pretty big. Like, hella big. The Time Turner thing was something I was so, so iffy on. I had originally imagined two ways to do this, and I've finally decided on this one. Of course, all this will play a part in the bigger picture but yeah... things are going to start to tie in together in the next few chapters.

Thank you to those of you who added this story to your alerts/favorites!

Dreamingmydaysaway, xXRosexScorpiusXx, and Jacielynn

I'm honestly not sure when the next update will be. My motivation for writing is fuelled by reviews. Not entirely, but to some extent I think. I'll still update, but it'll be a little slower I think.

So yeah.

-Aree


	9. Disturbing Dreams

**_Disclaimer:_** ** _Okay, still don't own the_ _Harry Potter series. But I do own Ankaa and the crew._**

* * *

 _"_ _Deception and perfection are wonderful traits." – Homewrecker – Marina and the Diamonds_

* * *

Ankaa was glaring. She had paused in the middle of the hallway during one of her night time escapades and stood glaring at the small, sickly looking rat in front of her. The rat, as if sensing her anger, scrunched its nose up and took a few swift sniffs of its surroundings. Ankaa watched silently as the rat moved closer to her. She held out her wand, the tip glowing bright so she could see in the night. She knew getting out of bed and heading to the kitchens was a bad idea. If the rat took one more step towards her, she would set it on fire.

Raising an eyebrow, she gave the rat a blank stare. "I haven't any food. If that's what you're looking for you might as well—hey!"

Ankaa jumped back and glared furiously at the rat that was scurrying away. It had taken one end of her shoe lace and pulled at it, causing it to unite. Angered, Ankaa chased after the rat with her wand drawn out. Whoever owned this stupid rat was going to get it from her (as well as the rat itself). She watched as the rat rounded a corner and scurried along the wall.

"Oh, it's you." She spoke when she saw the figure standing in the middle of the hallway. Potter's wand was drawn out as well. "Did you see a rat run by here?"

Potter didn't answer. In fact, he didn't seem to have heard her. Raising a skeptical brow, she stepped in front of him. She glanced at the parchment in his hand, noticing that it was the Marauders Map. She rolled her eyes.

"They gave it to you, did they?" She murmured, "Can't imagine why. You hardly seem to have a need for it." When Potter didn't answer she took a step back. He seemed to glance at the map in shock before looking back at the hallway she had just come from. Then back to the map, and then back to the hallway. It was as if he was waiting for somebody to jump out and claw him to death (probably that ruddy Hippogriff he loved so much).

With a sigh, Ankaa drew her attention away from the maniac that was Potter and pointed her wand at the end of the hallway.

" _Lumos Maxima_."

That stupid rat was still waiting by the corner of the hallway. It scrunched up its nose and swished its tail. With a scowl, Ankaa followed behind it quickly when it rounded the corner. She was going to be so happy when she turned that blasted rat to ash.

But then, everything changed.

The Hogwarts hallways melted away. It was no longer dark. She could no longer hear the snoring portraits. Ankaa was blinded by the sun as she rounded the corner and found herself in Muggle London. With a start, she waved her wand and placed it back inside her robes to hide it. All around her, the Muggles seemed to be oblivious to her presence. Ankaa looked around for an explanation as to why she was there.

The moment she turned around, she spotted the rat in the middle of the alley. With a frown, she took a step forward. As soon as she did however, she noticed the rat's features started to change. She watched in fascination as it became bigger, its face morphing to adopt more human like qualities. Finally, after the transformation was complete, Ankaa stood in front of a small and pudgy looking man as he cowered by the wall. She watched with a frown as he bent over and placed his hands on his knees and took deep breaths. Unable to calm himself, the man broke down into sobs that wracked his body, leaning on the floor on his hands and knees.

As if alerted to another presence, the man took a look behind Ankaa and his eyes widened. As Ankaa turned around to see what was so interesting, he bolted further into the alley. Ankaa watched as another man, this one more recognizable, took a step into the alley before running towards her and catching the rat-turned-man by the neck.

"Sirius," The rat-man breathed, his voice wavering slightly as tears streamed down his face. He was cowering against the wall. Sirius Black now stood before him, pointing his wand at his neck with a fierce scowl. Ankaa fought to control her breathing, as to not alert Black of her presence. She hid behind the wall of the alley, tilting her head ever so slightly so she could see the events that were coming to pass.

"Why did you do it, Wormtail?" Black growled, taking Wormtail by the collar and shoving him into the wall with much a great amount of force. Wormtail's head bounced from the hit. Wormtail blinked and swallowed, as if trying to collect himself.

"I didn't _mean_ to," Wormtail cried, tears leaking from his eyes, "He—he tortured me. I-I tried, Sirius, I really did."

Black sneered, "It would have better if you were dead at the hands of Voldemort, Peter, because now _I'm_ going to kill you. I'm going to make this as painful, if not more, than what James and Lily had to go through."

With a start, Ankaa realized that the man who had begun to sob pitifully was the deceased Peter Pettigrew.

Ankaa watched as Black let go of his collar, stepping back to give himself an adequate amount of room. He now stood a few feet away, aiming his wand at Pettigrew. A look of absolute determination had set upon his face.

Ankaa was aware of the fact that something was wrong. She couldn't have just gone from Hogwarts to the middle of Muggle London by just turning in the hallway. She wondered whether Peeves had played a trick on her, and she was hallucinating, but even that seemed far too advanced for the poltergeist. Of course the twins would never try something like this on her either. They had enough sense to know where to stop.

Looking at the scene before her Ankaa wondered whether this was how it had ended. Maybe this was what happened to land Black in prison. Had she used her Time Turner to go back in time? She didn't remember using her Time Turner for anything other than her classes though. And why would she return to this moment? She had wanted to return to Hogwarts, during 1978. How would she even have known to come here?

"You'll go to Azkaban for killing me," Pettigrew tried to deter Black once again. Ankaa took a few steps away when she noticed some Muggles had started to gather by the end of the alleyway, interested in all the commotion. Stupid Muggles.

"Someone needs to avenge them."

"But—your wife, your children, they'll be so alone," Pettigrew began, holding his hands up in surrender. "I-Y-You wouldn't do that to them."

"They'll understand."

Before Black could utter the incantation that would end Pettigrew's life, the little cretin smiled. Ankaa frowned at his change in attitude. Black lowered his wand for a fraction of a second, and that's when everything around them blew up. The brick wall at the end of the alley where Ankaa was standing exploded, showering the scene in dust. Ankaa had just enough time to register the pain in her side when the scene changed once again.

She was back in the dormitory. Ankaa was lying on the floor of the Slytherin dormitory, wrapped up in her green and blankets blankets. Groaning slightly, she rolled over and sat up on the floor. Reaching over to her nightstand, she saw that it was only five in the morning.

Ankaa tried to sleep after her unceremonious fall from her bed. She had even gone as far as casting a silencing charm on Pansy's bed to ignore her light snores. No matter how much she tossed or turned, she could not find sleep. Eventually, she gave up.

Throwing back her covers, she got out of her bed and grabbed her copy of the Marauders Map. She had been looking around the halls for a few minutes now. Ceph was on duty, but he seemed more interested in Florence Lacomb than making rounds. Rolling her eyes in disgust, she flipped another section of the map. No one else worth of interest was around.

With a sigh, she closed up the map.

"Mischief—"

 _Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
are proud to present  
THE MARAUDERS MAP_

The hand clutching her wand tightened. How could she not have noticed this before? She prided herself on being observant. She leaped out of bed, careful to not make noise in case Greengrass or Pansy was awake.

Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Wormtail.

Wormtail.

The pudgy man that Sirius Black had killed, Peter Pettigrew, was called Wormtail. Peter Pettigrew was an animagus. He had been named Wormtail due to his ability to shift into a rat. Ankaa rolled her eyes despite the severity of the revelation and congratulated the _genius_ who had come up with such a common nickname.

 _It was a dream_ , Ankaa told herself. It was a coincidence. If Pettigrew was an animagus, the Ministry would know. Her Father would have talked about it. She would have known. She was just tired. She was just dreaming.

There was no way it was real.

Yes, Ankaa told herself, "It's only a dream."

* * *

The Monday following Gryffindor's defeat in the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff saw Draco Malfoy look as if Christmas had come early. He had wasted no time to in removing the sling from his arm and impersonating Dementors in front of Potter. Even Ankaa had to admit that his dedication to annoy Potter was commendable.

"You're getting good at this," She commented as they were heading to DADA after lunch. "If your hair wasn't like snow, if you weren't as pale as a ghost and if I was deaf and blind, I would be convinced without a shadow of doubt that you were a Dementor."

Malfoy shoved her in the shoulder lightly. He was about to respond when the duo walked into their classroom and saw Lupin sitting on his desk. The Professor looked as if he had indeed been ill. Ankaa noted that his robes were hanging loosely off his shoulders, and his eyes had bags under them. Her dream about Pettigrew and Black had made her forget that her DADA teacher was actually a werewolf.

Either way, she didn't say anything when Lupin smiled at the class, as if he hadn't just turned into a werewolf and mauled some unfortunate thing to death.

"Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay." Lupin was saying when Ankaa finally settled down beside Malfoy.

That day their lesson consisted of learning of Hinkypunks. It was a one-legged creatures, rather frail and harmless looking. There was a lantern dangling from his hand, which the Hinkypunk used to lure unsuspecting travellers into the woods.

Ankaa did not bother paying attention to the class. For a fleeting second, she felt guilty. But then she remembered everything she had been through in the past few days; her fight with Ceph, her newfound 'friendship' with the Weasley twins, the revelation about Lupin, and last and certainly most troublesome, her dream about Black and Pettigrew.

She could talk to him. She would talk to Lupin and let him know. She would let him know that someone else knew his secret. Or maybe just talk to him about Black and Pettigrew?

But was that worth it?

 _No,_ Ankaa told herself. _Keep your distance. He's a werewolf after all; he would kill his best friend._

Perhaps he knows of the Marauders? He had to have been around at the same time as Black and Pettigrew, if he knew her mother. After all, the Malfoys and the Rhythers definitely had been. And Lupin had been a Gryffindor, which means (at least statistically), there was a higher chance of him knowing Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

Ankaa supposed she could ask her parents. Asking her parents would be a suicide mission though. There would be too many questions on their part. Especially now that she had already written to her mother about Lupin. They would no doubt get suspicious about what she was up to.

No.

She would wait. She would wait until her Mother replied to her letter. If the response was worth it, then Ankaa would travel back to 1978 and find out for herself. About Lupin, about Black and about Pettigrew. The ever growing list of why she should go to 1978 in the first place was working marvellously well to convince her that she should. She would, Ankaa mused, without a doubt.

All she had to do was wait for the right time.

* * *

That night, sleep did not come to her easily. After hours of struggling, Ankaa gave up and made her way out of the Slytherin dormitories. With the copy of the map in her hand she walked around the castle, carefully avoiding any hallways with Prefects and patrolling teachers.

With a small smirk, she noticed Fred and George Weasley were trying to leave the kitchens as inconspicuously as possible while carrying large amounts of food between their hands. Raising an eyebrow, Ankaa stood behind them as they cautiously glanced around a corner.

"DETENTION WEASLEY!"

Ankaa watched in amusement as the redhead pranksters jumped into the air and clutched the food to their chests tightly. Unfortunately for Fred, he happened to be holding some pudding which was now smeared all over his sweater. The twins' fearful expression melted away and were replaced with one of great annoyance as they glanced down at her. George shot her an apprehensive look, and Fred just stared at her blankly.

"Is something the matter?" Ankaa raised an eyebrow.

Fred opened his mouth to say something, but a sort of garbled squeak was all that came out. Fred's ears went red. He closed his mouth and frowned down at her.

Leaning against the wall, Ankaa nodded nonchalantly, "It's alright. Take your time. I seem to have that affect on a lot people."

Fred glared, "I'll say. Trying to give people heart attacks on a daily basis seems to be a Slytherin thing."

Ankaa gave an unladylike snort, "I would say it was more of a Weasley thing, considering you and your other half live to prank."

George gave her a half smile with a snort and said, "It's a good thing, really. It keeps the blood flowing better."

Fred nodded absentmindedly as he tried to rub the pudding off his sweater. Ankaa ignored George and turned to Fred with a blank look.

"Weasley?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you a wizard?"

Fred paused in his attempt at scrubbing away the pudding. He looked at her with a confused frown and then turned to his twin. Both of them seemed to have a mental conversation. After a moment of debating whether the Slytherin girl's mental condition was sound, Fred said, " _Yes._ "

"Then why don't you just use a spell to clean it up?"

Weasley's ears went pink. George raised a brow and nodded, as if the idea had only just occurred to him too. For a moment, Ankaa debated telling Fred that turning into the rainbow would not help his cause.

"I'm a little preoccupied," Weasley gave her a smug smile and used his head to gesture that his arms were full, "and my wand is in my pocket."

Ankaa rolled her eyes and gestured to George, "You've got an identical twin standing right next to you." Regardless, she pulled out her wand and vanished away the pudding. "But I'm feeling generous, so I shall help."

George snorted. "Feeling generous—"

"t was your fault in the first place!" Fred exclaimed. "Besides, I don't trust you with a wand, to be completely honest." Weasley muttered, narrowing his eyes at her, "We may be acquaintances, but you're still a Slytherin. You could curse me at any second."

Ankaa frowned, glancing between Fred and George. "What is it with you Gryffindors and blaming us Slytherins? Need I remind you that your house has produced Dark wizards as well?"

George seemed hesitant about where the conversation was headed. Ankaa had noticed that out of the two, he seemed to be the more level headed one. Well, they both were to an extent. Fred just liked to be more verbal about his thoughts. It was a good trait, Ankaa mused. Fred would probably get himself killed one day because he couldn't control his stupidity.

"Oh yeah?" Fred began haughtily, as he raised one of his brows, "Name—"

"Black." Ankaa watched with a satisfied smirk as Weasley's expression faltered. "Was it not Sirius Black, the godfather of Harry Potter, who _betrayed_ his _best friends_ to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Was it not a _Gryffindor_ that lead to his friend's demise?"

Weasley glared at her, "Ok, _one._ But Slytherin's produced the most."

"Doesn't mean we're _all_ bad." Ankaa crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted to tell him how wrong he was, that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had both produced witches and wizards that had followed Voldemort _willingly_. But Ankaa was sure he wouldn't understand. The concept of power corrupting innocence was something Fred Weasley, or his entire family, could not understand.

"What's with all this food then anyway?" Ankaa asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Oh, we're trying to cheer Oliver up." George said, shrugging his shoulders.

"He's been a bit down with this whole Quidditch thing."

Ankaa nodded. With a tired sigh, she began walking ahead of the Weasley twins. Turning back when she noticed they weren't walking with her, she asked, "Aren't you coming?"

Fred furrowed his brows, "Uh, you're going the wrong way. That's towards Gryffindor tower."

Ankaa gave him a smile and rolled her eyes good naturedly. Pulling out her copy of the Marauders Map, she waved it in his face. "I just think it would be faster if you went with me. I mean, I've got a copy of the Map and I'll keep you out of trouble."

"You _made_ a copy?" Both twins' jaw dropped to the floor in astonishment. Ankaa bristled at their comment. It was almost as if they assumed she wasn't magically talented enough to do the simplest of tasks.

Ankaa turned around and kept walking. "You can follow me Weasleys, or you can serve detention with Filch. It's up to you."

With great reluctance, the Weasley twins followed after her. Ankaa turned back for a moment, noticing how they stood in the middle of the hallway and did their entire telepathic connection routine. After a moment, when they caught up to her, Fred muttered, "I thought we could handle a trip to the kitchens alone. But it turns out you're sneakier than we gave you credit for."

George snorted, "I'm surprised Filch didn't hear you screaming."

Ankaa laughed, "Filch would only come running if I screamed that Mrs. Norris was dying. Besides, the Map's made me sneakier than before."

"The Map did that to you?" Fred raised a brow, "I thought it was a Sly—" He paused, shooting her a guarded look. Ankaa rolled her eyes and continued walking ahead of the two. She wouldn't say it to his face, but she was annoyed that he still thought of her as 'that Slytherin girl'.

"A Slytherin thing?" She turned and offered him a sly smile. Nodding, she added, "I suppose it is. The Map only enhanced it, I suppose."

"Why didn't you keep it?" George asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah," Fred nodded, raising a brow like his twin. "If you made a copy you could have given us a fake."

"We probably wouldn't even have caught it."

Ankaa shrugged, looking around at the portraits. She offered one of the portraits a smile before turning to the Weasley twins, "You're selling yourself short. I may not like you, but even I know you're better at magic than people give you credit for. You would have found out and I would have become a target. Besides," Ankaa gave them a cheeky smile, "You two would put it to better use than I would."

"Good use?" Fred raised an incredulous brow, "Do you even _know_ who you're talking to?"

"One half of the infamous Weasley twins?" Ankaa raised a brow in return, "Gred, I believe you proclaimed yourself to be."

Fred gasped in mock offense, "It's a family name, mind you! When I'm famous, there'll be children named after me."

Ankaa nodded along, pretending to be serious, "Or dogs."

Fred sighed and looked off into the distance. "I suppose it's better than nothing," He whispered, "Somewhere, someone will own a majestic dog named Gred."

"The legacy shall pass on." George nodded solemnly, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder in mock comfort. They both looked off into the distance as if they could see the future, and there was indeed a majestic dog running around with a collar labelled 'Gred'.

Ankaa scoffed, rolling her eyes at their antics. How could this moron be so popular? He was amusing, she conceded. He was nice maybe, considering he was still talking to her despite their house rivalries. He was still an absolute idiot though.

Ankaa noticed they had reached the stairs heading to the portrait of Sir Cadogan. The knight in question was waving his sword about and warning Ankaa to not come any closer. Raising a brow, she turned to face the twins.

"He's the only one who volunteered." George mumbled, giving an irritated sigh.

"Come up here and fight, you mangy cur!" Sir Cadogan was screaming when Ankaa turned her back on him to face the two.

Ankaa gave the red heads a weary look, "Good luck with _that_. Let me know if you need a _real_ knight to walk you from the kitchens to your dormitory again, Gred, Forge."

Fred shook his head solemnly, "Sadly, Sir Cadogan has already replaced you."

George nodded, "You snooze, you loose, Rhyther."

"You wound me," Ankaa placed a hand over her heart, "I thought we had something special, Gred and Forge Weasley. After all, I cleaned your clothes for you. Well, Gred's anyway."

"You're welcome to do it again."

"Our Quidditch uniforms need to be washed anyway."

"Oh yeah," Fred nodded, turning to his twin with a wide smile, "Yeah I haven't washed those in months."

Ankaa scrunched up her nose in distaste. She rolled her eyes with a smile as she walked away, "See you around, idiots." Spinning around quickly, she fixed him with a curious stare. "Can I ask you something?"

Both twins narrowed their eyes at her. Ankaa was ninety percent sure the idiots would say something along the lines of 'you already have' and she would be forced to hex them. But they seemed to have caught themselves at the last moment, and nodded.

"When you Gryffindors go to sleep," She paused and raised a brow, "Do you _Gryffin_ _ **snore**_ **?** "

George laughed and Fred shook his head in amazement, as if he couldn't believe someone could tell a joke that bad. Ankaa watched as a genuine smile took over their features later, in comparison to the fake smiling they had been doing since the three had met. Ankaa gave the two a cheeky smile before turning around and walking away.

As she walked away from him, she never turned back. She could hear Sir Cadogan screaming at her to 'turn and fight' but she kept walking. She was also aware that Fred Weasley was not bounding up the stairs like behind his brother, and instead stood there staring at her back in utter amazement.

* * *

Of course, with Christmas just around the corner everyone had begun to show their festive spirits. Professor Flitwick had already decorated his classroom, two weeks before the end of term, with dazzling lights that turned out to be real fairies.

"Can't imagine how he does it," Ankaa commented to Cepheus as they were heading out to Hogsmeade. It was the last trip before the end of term, and since it was right before Christmas, Ankaa planned to do most of her shopping there.

Ceph shrugged, ruffling some snow out of his hair. Behind him, his giggling group of fangirls sighed. Ceph did not bother turning to them. He had told Ankaa that acknowledging their presence in any way would only encourage them. Besides, Ankaa knew he wouldn't be looking for anyone but Florence Lacomb today. Blaise had told her that Lacomb and her brother were getting serious.

She doubted it though.

Ceph was anything but serious.

"Hey Ceph?"

Ceph hummed, turning to his sister with a raised brow. "Yeah?"

"Do you really think I need other friends?"

Ceph's eyes narrowed. His grey eyes remained trained on her, and she offered him a blank stare in return. But then, his face broke out in a smirk, "Why? Finally decided to take my advice, have you?"

" _No._ " Ankaa rolled her eyes with a scowl, "I'm just wondering."

Ceph regarded her for a few seconds before shrugging. "I _suppose_ ," He said after a moment. "Look, I understand it wasn't my place to tell you that—actually _no_ , I'm your brother it's my right. I just meant you should try to have _true_ friends, not that you need _more_ of them, necessarily. And for that, you need to open up and talk to people."

"How do I make friends then? What methods are there?"

Ceph laughed, shaking his head in amazement. "This isn't a Quidditch play we're devising, Ankaa. Friendship is different for everyone. Just be yourself."

"Yes, because that's worked _marvellously_ well so far." Ankaa glared at him. She was getting increasingly frustrated by his answers. First he told her to change and make friends, to be more _emotional_ (which was going against the very fibre of her being) but she still had to be _herself_.

Ceph sighed. "It's hard to explain. Just… be more patient, I guess. You're unrelenting and unforgiving. Tone it down a bit. People aren't perfect, they make mistakes. And try to see everyone as an individual and not a part of a house."

Ankaa raised a questioning brow.

"You do this thing where you get insanely defensive about being a Slytherin, as if you're trying to prove your worth to the rest of the school." Ceph spoke softly. His cool grey gaze was trained on her, an almost soft expression on his face as he said, "You don't have to defend being a Slytherin. But at the same time, don't be so cruel towards the other houses, or other people."

Ankaa scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. Looking away from him, she muttered, "But why? _They're_ not nice to us. Don't you remember how they _boo_ at every single Quidditch game?"

Ceph sighed and placed his arm around her shoulder. "Of course I remember. I'm a _Prefect_ Ankaa, in case you've forgotten. It's my job to console the crying eleven year olds who think they've been placed in the 'evil' house because everyone hates them." Ceph's fingers tightened on her shoulder and he turned to her once again, "I've seen what this hatred can do to people, Ankaa. Don't think I haven't noticed you turning into a cold and emotionless girl because you're trying to protect yourself."

"I'm not—"

Ceph shook his head, "You are, and it's not your fault. This happens to most of the Slytherin kids. We haven't got anyone else to fall back on. We have no other choice but to act like jerks to the people who've already assumed we're evil because we wear green. What I'm trying to say is… You have a _choice._ Everyone does. You can _choose_ who you want to be friends with, who you want to let in."

"I can choose, but what if they don't choose _me?_ "

"I—" Florence Lacomb had decided to call his name at that point. Ankaa noted with amusement that Ceph's demeanour changed rather quickly. Before turning to Lacomb, her brother brushed a hand through his hair, trying to straighten it. Ceph never did that; he was known for his messy curls. Ankaa watched with narrowed eyes as her brother turned to the girl with a wide smile.

The Ravenclaw girl came to stand by the siblings. Ankaa had no problem with Lacomb. They had never had lengthy conversations, but Lacomb always made it a point to greet her in the halls should they ever cross ways. She was tall, her head reaching just under Ceph's nose. She was also thin, something Ceph constantly told her; she never ate. Or at least, Ankaa had never seen her eat.

"How are you, Ankaa?" Lacomb smiled at her.

"Wonderful, and you?" Ankaa asked politely. She noticed Ceph was frowning at Lacomb, for what she could not yet tell.

"Excited for Christmas," She was bouncing on her heels with excitement. "I won't be staying back at the castle this year though, Mum and Dad want Rose and her boyfriend to spend the day with us so we can all bond."

"Sounds exhausting," Ceph commented. The trio started walking through Hogsmeade then. Ankaa noticed Lacomb and Ceph had drifted off into their own conversation, hardly paying attention to her. Well, at least Ceph wasn't bothered. Lacomb glanced at her every minute, to see if she was still there.

"You go on ahead," Ankaa told them as she stopped outside of Honeydukes, "I'll see you around, Lacomb." Ceph glared at her after noticing how Lacomb's smile had faltered slightly at Ankaa's formal goodbye. So Ankaa shot Ceph an irritated smile before turning to the girl with a much less vicious smile, "I mean, Florence. I'll see you two later."

"Bye!"

When she had turned away from the duo, Ankaa rolled her eyes and entered Honeydukes. As usual, the shop was bustling with students. Neville Longbottom stood by the door as he licked a giant red lolly. He choked on his spit when Ankaa walked past him. With an irritated sigh, she continued on.

Ceph had been absolutely useless in helping her. The moment Lacomb had come around he had all but forgotten he had a sister. _Lacomb_ seemed more worried about her than Ceph did.

"Whenever I see you," Blaise commented from beside her, "You're always frowning."

"I think Ceph's going mad." Ankaa turned to him with a raised brow. "I think Lacomb may have used a love potion on him or something."

Blaise raised an uninterested brow, " _Or_ he's _actually_ in love?"

Ankaa scoffed, "Don't be stupid, Zabini. He can't fall in love. He's Cepheus Rhyther."

"I don't know, Rhyther." Blaise smirked, "Girls make guys do weird things. Lacomb has him wrapped around her finger and she doesn't even know it—what a waste."

Ankaa shrugged and glanced around the shop. She wondered if she should ask Blaise about the whole friendship thing. She trusted him more than the other people she was acquainted with. Obviously there was Draco, but Ankaa doubted he would give her a serious answer.

"Oi, Zabini—"

"Uh-oh." Blaise turned to her with an amused smile, "You're serious. You hardly ever call me Zabini."

"I literally called you Zabini like, thirty seconds ago." Ankaa rolled her eyes. The corners of her mouth tugged upwards. She noticed Blaise shift under her intense grey gaze and she asked, "What constitutes friendship?"

Blaise looked her up and down slowly, as if he was almost apprehensive of where the conversation was heading. But still, he bit his lip before answering hesitantly, "I suppose it's when you feel comfortable enough with another person to talk to them freely. There's jokes and stories. Something like that—I don't know, why're you asking me this?"

Ankaa shook her head. "Just wondering."

As she bought chocolate and candies from Honeydukes, Ankaa came to a realization (a rather depressing realization). She had no one she could talk to freely. She was suspicious of almost everyone she was 'friends' with. Her brother was no help.

Once again, she was alone.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Lilly flower forever:** Ahahah, yeah she's going WAYYY back. Kinda excited to write that scene, tbh. Her interactions with the Marauders should be golden, at least according to their polar opposite personalities. I hope you liked the twins in this one. We're approaching the point in the story where Ankaa's starting to come to terms with her friendship with the Weasley twins and as a result, we'll start to see more of them around. BLESS MY HEART. AND BLESS YOUR SOUL FOR REVIEWING (I was having a terrible day and you just... omg Ily)

Thank you to all of you who followed or favorited! JediGemini, Caseylu, Girl-with-the-head-in-the-sky, and LandofObscurity

The next update will probably be in the middle of December sometime. I've got my final exams coming up and I have to be studying for those. 

REVIEWWWWWWWW


	10. Polyjuice Potion Problems

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

 _"_ _Keep your tears in your eyes where they belong." – Parks and Recreation – 6x13 – Ann and Chris_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Ten**_

Following Ankaa's revelation, she had settled into an almost monotonous routine at school. Events had come and gone but she didn't have much recollection of them. For the first time, she felt like she was losing control. Everything that was happening seemed so sudden, so uncanny that she was having trouble coming to terms with it.

Cepheus had noticed, of course he had. She sat for dinner with her friends yet she hardly joined the conversation. She pushed the food around and occasionally took small bites. She pretended to be alright, just as she usually did. She nodded along to what people were saying, but her eyes were usually trained on the spot right above their heads. And she was not actually listening.

Ankaa had decided to go home for Christmas, seeing as hardly anyone had elected to stay back at the castle. The lack of response from her mother had made her highly suspicious. She decided it would be best if she went home and investigated for herself. At least with face to face interaction, Ankaa could tell for certain whether her mother was lying. And at least at the Manor she could shut herself in her room without any interruptions.

Dilly, one of the house elves at Rhyther Manor, knocked on the door on Christmas Eve. When Ankaa opened the door with a frown, Dilly gave her a wide smile.

"The Malfoy family has arrived. Master Rhyther requests your presence, Miss." Dilly squeaked.

Ankaa nodded. As she walked to the living room, smoothing down her red dress, she could hear the chatter. The parents were all sat together, with glasses of wine in their hands. Ceph and Draco were having a conversation of their own, a few paces away. Though, judging from the look Ceph was giving Draco, it seemed like the white haired boy was just bragging about something.

"Lay off, Draco." Ankaa commented as she took a seat beside her brother. "No one wants to hear what you're getting for Christmas."

Draco raised a brow. "Your brother seemed _quite_ interested."

"You might be _quite_ blind then," Ceph retorted dryly as he stood up. Zeus had flown in, depositing himself on the arm of the couch. Ceph took the letter from his talons, and brushed Zeus' head lightly. Ankaa noticed he frowned as he looked at the envelope.

"Excuse me," He muttered, as he made his way out of the room.

"Is something the matter?" Ankaa's mother asked, raising a brow.

"No," Ceph mumbled distractedly as he opened the letter. "I'll be back in a moment. This is some rather important Prefect matter."

Ankaa rolled her eyes as he walked past her and mumbled, "Or maybe it's Lacomb."

Ceph didn't even turn around to shoot her a glare. Instead, he walked past her quickly and up the stairs. Ankaa watched with him leave with a puzzled look. He would never give up the chance at a clever retort. Ever since their talk in Hogsmeade, Ankaa had made conscious effort to become closer to her brother. She felt that they had been bonding. He told her things about his life that she hadn't known, and although she did not have much to share with him she told him of her views on things as well.

Well, the bare minimum anyway.

Even Ceph didn't know about her dreams concerning Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Ankaa was sure that if she told him, or her mother, or father, they would make a big deal out of a completely insignificant issue.

Ceph returned a few minutes later, looking a little unsettled. Ankaa shot him a small, worried look as he settled into the seat beside her for dinner. Ceph only shook his head. Ankaa looked away from him then. If he wanted to tell her, he would. She didn't want to push him.

Besides, he was probably having girl trouble.

Poor Florence.

"Here," Ankaa said, thrusting a small gift into Draco's hands as his family got ready for their departure.

"Wow, you shouldn't have." Draco commented dryly, shaking the package next to his ear.

Ankaa raised an amused brow. "It's Liquid Luck."

"Really?" Draco gazed at her wide eyed. She had gotten him a useful present for once.

"No. It's Baruffio's Brain Elixir." Ankaa shrugged, "I figured it would be a good treat, since you really need the brain power and all."

"Wow, you _really_ shouldn't have." Draco drawled, glaring at her.

Ankaa nodded. "Mother and Father seemed to think it was a waste, and that you wouldn't like it. They were the ones that suggested Liquid Luck, but then I remembered you saying you were _born_ lucky… so you really have no need of it."

"You're an idiot." He told her, right before he stepped next to his father and grasped his arm. The Malfoy family Disapparated out of Rhyther manor. Ankaa's parents went up to their room to get ready for bed after giving the elves the command to clean up. As Ankaa headed into her room to do the same, she was pulled roughly by the collar of her dress and down the hallway.

Ankaa struggled as Ceph pushed her into his room and shut the door behind her.

"What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" Ankaa raised a brow, "You could have just _asked_ me to come to your room and I would have."

Ceph ran a hand through his hair and turned to her. Biting his lip, he held out the letter he had gotten from Zeus earlier.

"Read it." He commanded. Ankaa hesitated. She watched as her brother strode over from the door to his desk and settled himself on the chair with a weary sigh. It was then that Ankaa noticed how tired and utterly exhausted Ceph looked.

She opened the letter and began reading:

 _Mr. Cepheus Rhyther,_

 _I am rather glad to inform you that your investments with Gringotts are thriving. As I am sure you have noticed your initial amount has tripled in the last—_

"You want me to read about your investments?" Ankaa raised an incredulous brow, "I'm not your banker, Ceph."

"The last paragraph," Ceph turned his head, his grey eyes focusing on her with an unidentifiable intensity, "Just the last one."

Ankaa shot him a glare. She had a feeling that he had spent far too much on Lacomb (you know, to woo her and all) and was now on the verge of going bankrupt. Obviously, that could never happen because their family was rich. Everything would pass down to the children once their parents died anyway, Ankaa mused.

Regardless, Ankaa continued to the last paragraph.

 _I apologize for sending you a letter. I tried to talk to your parents at the bank this morning concerning this issue, but they seemed to be in a hurry. I suppose there was some last minute Christmas shopping to do (I saw them with a Firebolt, perhaps for your sister or yourself?). Please send Mr. and Mrs. Ryhther my regards and we hope to see you again soon._

 _Thank you for choosing Gringotts,_

 _R.M. Valentine_

" _Okay?_ " Ankaa sat on Ceph bed with a puzzled expression. "Valentine saw Dad at the bank but didn't have time to talk to them, so he wrote you a letter. What's the big deal with that?"

"Because Dad was never _at_ the bank in the first place."

"Maybe Valentine thought he saw him?" Ankaa shrugged, "He's old. He could have made a mistake."

Ceph shook his head in irritation, as if his patience was wearing thin. He got up and walked over to his closet, pulling out a medium sized glass vial. It was dirty, Ankaa noticed. The insides were caked in a green layer, indicating that it had once held a potion.

"Smell it." He commanded as he tossed the vial at his sister.

Ankaa caught it effortlessly. Examining the vial quickly once more, she popped open the lid and hesitantly took a sniff. The familiar scent of the potion wafted up her nose. She glanced at her brother, who was regarding her carefully.

"It's Polyjuice Potion," Ankaa stated softly, looking down at the vial in amazement. "Where did you get this?"

"From Mom's purse." Ceph took a seat beside Ankaa. "She had told Tipsy to refill it. You know what this means don't you?"

Ankaa nodded her head slightly. Her hand tightened around the glass vial. Ceph took it from between her fingers gingerly, trying to get it away from her before she broke it and injured herself. Ankaa was glaring at the floor.

"Ankaa," Ceph began softly, "Mom and Dad never went to Gringotts together. Dad never went with her. I think—"

"Mother used the Polyjuice Potion to change someone to look like Dad." Ankaa interrupted with a blank expression. "Which means—"

"She's having an affair."

* * *

Everything was falling apart. Ankaa sat by her window, looking out at the night sky with a blank stare. This feeling of not knowing, of not knowing how to act, was driving her insane. Her fingers ghosted over the golden chain of the Time Turner. She suspected the answers to everything were hidden in the past, but she was not willing to risk her existence on a hunch. Furrowing her brows, Ankaa moved away from the window and out of her bedroom.

It was late at night. No one was awake at the Manor. As Ankaa crossed Ceph's room, she wondered if he was asleep. The news of their mother having an affair had hit him quite hard, Ankaa knew. Out of the two, he was definitely closer to their mother than she was. Ankaa stood outside his door, her hand raised to know. Pausing, Ankaa shook her head slightly with a tired sigh.

"Not asleep yet?"

Ankaa turned to see her father leaning against the wall of his office. Henry smiled at her, raising a brow and beckoning her away from Ceph's door. Ankaa walked towards him slowly, all the while taking in his form. He looked tired, more so than usual. His cheekbones were hollowed out, as if he had not been eating enough. There were dark circles under his eyes grey eyes, and his hair was matted as if he hadn't washed it in a while. Ankaa stood before him, rocking back and forth slightly.

"I was just working on some essays."

Her father snorted as he walked back into his office. Ankaa followed silently.

"They're still giving you work over the Christmas break, are they?" He asked as he settled himself on the couch by his bookcase. Ankaa took a seat on the chair beside him, crossing her legs and watching him as he lay himself on the couch.

"They're never _not_ giving us homework." Ankaa muttered, "I'm sure it's a part of their contract to torture students in the name of academic excellence."

Henry chuckled, glancing at her. "Hardly seems torturous to you. Ceph tells me you've been doing great."

Ankaa glanced at her father with a smirk, "Why do you seem surprised?"

"Do I?"

"You almost always do." Ankaa smiled slightly, "Have you not realized that I'm the smarter child yet?"

Henry pursed his lips, pretending to consider the idea. "I suppose Ceph has been slipping recently."

"Too busy with Florence Lacomb actually."

"Is he?" Henry laughed, "Never thought the boy had it in him to settle for one girl. He's just like his father." Henry glanced away from Ankaa then, and stared out of his window. Ankaa followed his gaze to the starry sky. Both were silent for a few moments, just content to sit in each other's company without making idle chit chat.

Ankaa looked away from the window and at her frowning father. She wondered if he knew what his wife was up to. What would he do when he found out? There was no doubt in Ankaa's mind that her father would eventually find out. She wondered what his form of revenge would be. Would he throw her mother out of the house? Would they get a divorce? Would he really even bother?

"Ceph hasn't really dated anyone before." Ankaa commented quietly. "So really, he's not like his father."

Henry's eyes turned away from the stars. He gave her a sort of half smile before turning to the window again. "I suppose not."

Ankaa's brows furrowed. A sense of dread settled in her stomach, and she didn't know why. Her father's smile, a seemingly normal smile, caused her heart to clench. She didn't know why. How could she tell this man, the man who had so much faith in his family, that his wife was cheating on him? That whatever marriage they had worked towards for the past 17 years had been a lie? How could she tell him that the woman he had loved unconditionally, at least from what Ankaa had seen, was warming another man's bed every night?

She couldn't.

And so she did what she did best.

She left.

* * *

There was an almost foreboding sense of fear that had settled in the pit of her stomach when Ankaa returned to Hogwarts after the Holidays. She wasn't sure what the source of it was, exactly. Perhaps it was her revelation of not having any real friends, or the fact that she hardly got any sleep because the dreams about Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were becoming a daily occurrence. And of course, there was also the fact that her Mother was a lying and cheating witch.

The problem wasn't the fact that Ankaa had a limited number of people with whom she could talk. She just didn't know _how_ to talk to them. Even if, hypothetically speaking, she had somehow got friends, she wouldn't know what to say to them. How would she initiate a conversation?

 _"_ _Oh yes, hi. I've just been having some dreams about a mass murderer and I think my mom might be having an affair… Lovely weather isn't it? Want some more tea?"_

"You seem a bit troubled," Lupin spoke to her softly after DADA class one day. He had noticed how she was slower than her friends in packing up her belongings. He had also noticed that her usual blank expression was replaced by a constant frown. She seemed almost worried about something.

Ankaa looked up at the teacher. She took a few moments to analyze him. He seemed genuinely concerned about her. Ankaa assumed it was because he felt obligated to show concern. First of all, she was a student. Ankaa supposed there would be a lot of paperwork accompanying a student should they do something drastic in class. Second, it was probably because he knew Ankaa's mother during his school years and felt obligated to look out for her as well.

"I'm okay, Professor. Thank you for your concern."

Lupin gave her a small smile. "You don't expect me to believe that, do you? You might be a good liar, but your physical weakness gives you away."

Ankaa narrowed her eyes at him, hitching her bag higher on her shoulder. He should have been the last person to bring physical appearances into the question, especially when the full moon had only just passed.

"I'm just under a lot of stress, that's all."

Lupin nodded, but he still had her pinned with his scrutinizing gaze. He was _worried_ for her, Ankaa noticed. The concern she had seen in his eyes had not vanished, as if he knew she was still lying to him. He was worried for her. Genuinely worried.

"Haven't you got a class now?" Ankaa asked.

Lupin shook his head. "Even teachers need a break. I've got some planning to do, as well as some essays to mark."

"To be honest, that's your fault." Ankaa snorted, "If you hadn't given us all this work—"

Lupin laughed. "Of course. It's _all_ my fault, even your Potions essays. I apologize."

"Apology accepted." Ankaa gave him a cheeky smile. As Lupin settled behind his desk and sorted through his papers, Ankaa regarded him carefully.

It was easy to talk to him. She had a feeling he wouldn't judge her, or tell anyone else of her problems. It was probably because the man was a werewolf himself. He most likely had his fair share of people judging him.

With a small sigh, Ankaa sat on the desk and placed her bag next to her. The problem remained that she didn't know how to _start_ the conversation. How did people do this? How could they consciously choose to talk about their personal things to others?

"Sir?"

Lupin looked at Ankaa and raised a brow. He gave her a smile and nodded, telling her to continue on.

Ankaa looked away from him as she spoke. It was better not to make eye contact. She sighed before asking, "Did you happen to know Sirius Black?"

Lupin was silent for a few moments. Ankaa turned back, wondering if she had offended him somehow.

"I'm only wondering sir." She said, "It's just that you would have been in the same year, in the same house. I just wanted to know what he was like. I've heard he was popular."

Lupin smiled bitterly at her. "Quite popular actually. So you can imagine everyone's surprise when their favorite Gryffindor turned out to be a murderer."

Ankaa nodded. "And what about Black and Pettigrew? What were the two of them like?"

Lupin leaned back in his chair. He narrowed his eyes at the table before shooting a sad smile at Ankaa. "They were friends. Black was friends with James Potter and Peter Pettigrew during his years at Hogwarts. I could never have imagined that things would happen the way they did, that Black would betray them."

Ankaa bit her lip. She could tell him. She could tell him about her dream with Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Ankaa sighed. Lupin was getting suspicious of her anyway. She might as well tell him about the dream.

But she couldn't. He would surely think she was a lunatic if she dreamed about things like that.

"And my mother, Professor?" Ankaa raised a brow and spoke after a moment of silence. "You said she was friends with Potter's mother... so did that mean she was friends with Black as well?"

Lupin glanced at her and blinked. "Well, her and Black hardly ever got along. Whenever I saw them, they were always fighting. I think towards their last year, they had reached a mutual understanding. So yes, I suppose she was friends with him."

Ankaa nodded slowly. Perhaps this was why her mother never spoke of Black. From what Lupin said, she didn't seem overly fond of Black. Everything seemed to have culminated in the last year they had spent at Hogwarts. It would be the perfect time to go back.

"She was very unforgiving, your mother, kept everyone on their toes." Lupin smiled at Ankaa. Although his eyes were trained on her, Ankaa could tell he was busy recalling a past memory. "You're like her you know. You two are very alike. She must be very proud."

The door opened then. Ankaa did not turn around as the shuffling of feet drew near. She stood rigidly by her desk, looking at the floor with wide eyes.

Fred and George Weasley made their way to Lupin's table with identical cheeky smiles on their faces. Placing the rolled up parchment on his table, they said, "It's finished, Professor."

"It's _late_." Lupin let the corners of his mouth tilt up in a small smile as he regarded the two in front of him. Their assignment had been due yesterday.

"But it's here—"

"And we worked really hard on it—"

"We hardly left the library."

Lupin laughed. "Alright. But just this once. Next time it must be submitted on time or I will not consider it."

The twins saluted before turning around. It was at that time that Lupin noticed the Slytherin girl he was talking to only moments before had picked up her bag and slipped out of the room unnoticed.

* * *

Ankaa angrily stomped into the library and settled herself on one of the empty tables, ignoring Madam Pince's vicious glare. Only after she had sat down and pulled out her books did Ankaa notice the Gryffindor student sitting on the table next to her.

Hermione Granger looked like she had been through hell and back. Her hair was bushier than before, as if she had not had the time to comb through it. She was frantically scribbling on a roll of parchment and looking between books. As if she could sense Ankaa's stare, Hermione paused her writing and turned her head slightly to see what was wrong.

Compared to Granger, Ankaa only had her Potions book on her desk with a roll of parchment. She also seemed to be in much better condition than Granger. For a moment, Hermione seemed almost exasperated at her presence. But then, her expression turned more guarded and she turned back to her work. Every so often, she would shoot looks at Ankaa, as if to check that the Slytherin girl hadn't pulled out her wand.

"Stop it." Hermione jumped slightly at her command. She turned to Ankaa with a quizzical expression. The Slytherin girl did not even bother to look away from her parchment as she spoke, "You're thinking too much, it's irritating."

"Well sorry." Hermione snapped irritably. "I'm just trying to finish my work. Unlike _you_ , I don't fancy lowering my grades."

Ankaa put her quill away with a blank stare. The same blank, grey gaze settled on Hermione. "What makes you think I don't value my marks?" Ankaa raised a brow.

Hermione gestured between her table and that of the Slytherin girl. "You're not even bothering with the work the other classes have. You're only doing your Potions work."

"That's because I've already finished everything else." Ankaa shrugged.

Hermione jaw dropped to the floor. How could she have finished already? Hermione had worked all through the Holidays to catch up, and she was still a few chapters behind (not many, mind you).

"Don't look so surprised, Granger." Ankaa spoke softly, her voice as devoid of any emotion as usual. "I _am_ smarter than I look. In case you haven't noticed, we both get the same marks. I think I'm a little better though, as expected."

"As expected?" Hermione bristled at the insult.

Ankaa turned to her with an exasperated sigh. With a glare, the Slytherin girl hissed, "You think I'd be worse off than a girl who has a Time Turner but doesn't have the common sense to get herself more time for sleep and study?"

Hermione regarded her silently.

"Granger, you use your Time Turner to go to the same extra classes that I go to. But for some _idiotic_ reason, you haven't got the common sense to use the Time Turner to make extra _time_ to do the work from those classes. Instead, you're stretching yourself thin."

"The use of the Time Turner is strictly academic." Hermione hissed back, glaring at Ankaa.

Ankaa raised a brow, as if mocking the Gryffindor. "And you don't think doing the work from those classes counts as an academic reason? I'm not telling you to go back in time and abolish the idea of assignments. I'm telling you that you can make time for _yourself_ for once. Don't be such a Gryffindor."

Hermione scoffed, insulted once again. "Why don't you stop being such a _Slytherin_!"

Ankaa gave her a blank stare before reaching into her back. She pulled out a Snickers bar and slid it across the table to Hermione. Hermione watched in surprise as the girl continued working. How did she have a Muggle chocolate?

"Don't just stare at it, Granger." Ankaa sighed, but kept working on her assignment. "Eat it. It'll help you keep your energy and get work done. It's the Muggle kind too, you'll know of it I'm sure. Eat it before Pince comes along and confiscates it."

"How did you get this?" Hermione asked softly, reaching for the chocolate bar slowly. The thought that this could be a trick didn't even cross her mind. Ankaa seemed too mentally spent to be pranking anyone right now.

"I've got a muggleborn friend in Hufflepuff. First year, she is." Ankaa shrugged. "She sent me some Muggle chocolates for Christmas. I figured you're in more need of it than I am."

Hermione blinked at the girl before slowly unwrapping the bar and taking a small bite of it. Ankaa was right; Hermione _did_ feel like she had more energy. Both girls continued working in silence for the next hour, finishing their various assignments. Ankaa could almost hear Hermione's brain running on full speed.

"Oi, Gryffindor." Ankaa looked at the girl beside her. Hermione raised a brow but did not look away from her Charms work. "If you want another one, just tell me. There's _Gryffin_ _ **more**_." Ankaa snorted at her own joke and continued working.

Hermione shot her a confused look and returned to her assignment. Hermione also ignored the Slytherin girl when she said, "Weasley will like this one."

* * *

 _Dear Ankaa,_

 _I'm sorry we never got to talk about this when you were over for Christmas. It's hardly festive talk, is it? I'm glad you're finally writing to me. Please keep doing it, love. It gets so lonely here. Your father is always busy working and none of the neighbours are ever around. Did you know Mrs. Summers had been in Italy for the past three weeks? She never told me she was leaving. Never wrote to me either._

 _How are your studies going? Ceph tells me you haven't been getting in a lot of trouble lately. That's good, sweetheart. Just keep studying hard and making us proud. I can tell you're getting agitated love, but have some patience. I just want to know if you're alright_ —Ankaa stopped reading. She sincerely doubted her mother was worried for her mental health when she was the reason it was deteriorating.

Skipping to the end of the letter, Ankaa finally spotted some familiar names.

 _I was only friends with them in passing. Lily and I got along quite well actually, thanks to our hardworking personalities. Despite being in different houses, we talked to each other more often. Nothing more really. As for Lupin, we were only friends by association. Lily was dating James Potter, and so he was always around. Nothing more._

Ankaa laughed. Crushing the letter she pointed her wand at it. Smiling, she set the letter on fire. She watched in morbid fascination as the lies her mother wrote turned to ash.

* * *

Ankaa waited impatiently outside Ceph's classroom. Finally, she moved forward when all the students began exiting the room. Of course her brother was last to exit, as he talked to Professor Flitwick. Once he spotted his sister leaning against the wall, her stare fixed at him in a glare, he bid the Professor a fond goodbye and made his way over to her.

"Never thought you'd visit." He commented.

"I need you to come with me," Ankaa said.

"Ok?" Ceph raised a brow, "Where are we going?"

Ankaa gave him a mischievous smile. Taking his hand, she pulled him along the corridor. She refused to answer any of his questions and forced him into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Can you at least tell me what's happening?" Ceph watched as Ankaa threw a gold chain around his shoulders. "Where are we going?"

Ankaa smirked up at her brother as she held up the golden Time Turner. "Not where, dear brother, _when_. We're going to 1981. We're going to find out what our mother is hiding."

With one last glance around the empty washroom, Ankaa turned the dial.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Holy hell. It's a long chapter. Next chapter will be where everything comes together. IM SO EXCITED ITS THE FIRST MAJOR PLOT POINT. I've just finished the next chapter and OMFG IM SO EXCITED TO HAVE YOU GUYS READ IT.

Also! A very happy new year to you :) Hope you all had a wonderful time and I hope your 2016 year is better than ever :D

 **Jaycielynn** : Yeah, I've got a thing for cliffhangers if you hadn't guessed already. I'm sorry I ended off like that but it needed to be done. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter :) I love me some cliffies. Well, writing them anyway.

 **Lilly flower forever** : Ahh worry not, m'dear. Reviews, no matter how late, are greatly appreciated. I completely understand. I've been swamped with exams as well, and I only just went back to Fanfiction when my break began. I'm glad you think Ankaa's funny because man do I try to be humorous. Hopefully you liked this chapter :D Can't wait to hear from you again :D

A big thank you to those of you who took the time to favorite/alert this story! Thanks to **natty13, Phljulianna, just-go-with-it7, Kitsune Kayls, Penn Langley,** and **chibi-no-baka**

* * *

So it turns out I had guest reviews disabled for some reason. But I've changed that setting now. SO REVIEWWWWW


	11. Decades of Lies

**_Disclaimer:_** LOLS, I still don't own the Harry Potter series. Just this fanfic.

 **This chapter is dedicated to one of the absolute kindest and bravest men we've had the pleasure of knowing. Rest in Peace, Alan Rickman, you shall be dearly missed.**

* * *

 _"Pace yourselves, guys. You're going to want to save your gasps." -_ Bob's Burgers - 5X13 - The Gayle Tales

* * *

 ** _Chapter Eleven_**

" _Have you completely lost your mind!"_ Cepheus had growled at Ankaa the moment everything stopped moving. He was clutching her arm tightly, and he had the most vicious expression she had ever seen on his face. Ankaa pulled her arm away with a confused frown.

"What?" She raised a brow. She hid the Time Turner under her shirt. "I've done this before. I've got this."

Cepheus scoffed. "You don't understand, do you? You're risking _everything_ by being here. Our parents are walking around this castle, Ankaa, and if we mess up even slightly, we'll be wiped out. Not to mention that you've probably created about a billion alternate realities now."

Ankaa snorted, "You obviously don't know how time travel works. We haven't done anything yet. No one's here."

Cepheus pinched the bridge of his nose. He was losing patience with his sister. He couldn't believe someone as level minded as she had decided to go years into the past on a simple whim. He could understand that the news of their mother and her alleged affair had upset her already faltering mental balance, but using a Time Turner and coming into the past to investigate was absolutely ridiculous.

"Give it to me."

"What?" Ankaa clutched the chain tightly, "No way. We're here now, and we're going to investigate. There's something going on, Ceph. Something's wrong with Lupin and now Mother. We can find answers here, answers that no one back home will give us."

"No." Cepheus took a threatening step in her direction, blocking her way when she tried to side step him and exit the bathroom. "Ankaa, I'm drawing the line. This is _dangerous_."

Ankaa rolled her eyes. "I don't care."

"Yes, yes you do." Ceph pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. "I know you're upset, and I know you want answers. Believe me, I understand that sentiment. But this is not the way."

Ankaa raised a brow haughtily. She knew Ceph would never hurt her. She titled her head to one side, and regarded him with an almost innocent expression on her face. But then, the amusement vanished from her eyes, and instead the usual indifference settled into her grey gaze.

"What are you going to do?" Ankaa smirked, "You and I both know you don't have it in you to hurt me, Ceph. You're weak."

Cepheus gave her a sad smile. "Caring about you doesn't make me weak, Ankaa. I'm protecting you. Someday you'll understand."

"You're wasting my time."

"I'm saving your _life_!" Ceph growled, a frustrated expression taking over his handsome face. "We have to go back. We'll be in serious trouble for this."

"We'll only be in trouble if we're caught."

"Dumbledore probably already knows." Ceph sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Indeed, he does."

Both students turned quickly to find the Headmaster standing by the entrance of the bathroom. His intense gaze was fixed on them, and his expressions betraying nothing of his thoughts. He stood with his hands clasped in front of him. Cepheus moved to stand slightly before his sister.

"Professor..."

Dumbledore held up a hand, "There is no need to explain Mr. Rhyther. I am well aware of why your sister has brought you here and what questions she intends to have answered. Although, Miss Rhyther," He turned his eyes to her, "I must say I am rather disappointed in your actions. I am quite sure Professor Snape had made it extremely clear that the use of the Time Turner was strictly academic."

Ankaa nodded, "He did."

Dumbledore shook his head slightly. "Nevertheless, you are here now. If you could please accompany me."

Cepheus gave her a look before following after the Professor. With a slightly irritated sigh, Ankaa followed him as well.

"I suppose it is quite different now," The Headmaster spoke to them, "I wonder if there have been any changes to the castle in the years you are from."

Cepheus gave the Professor a look. "Professor," Dumbledore turned his attention away from the portraits on the wall and fixed his stare on the boy, "Will we get punished for this? I understand that we've violated a lot of rules and the Ministry can't be too happy about this."

Dumbledore dismissed his worries with a wave of his hand. "Worry not, Mister Rhyther. The ministry will remain in the dark about this, provided Miss. Rhyther does not venture this far into the past again, I am quite willing to let this little instance pass. After all, she was motivated by her curiosity."

"How did you know we would be here, Professor?" Ankaa raised a brow, "Its 1981, which means-"

"It would be best if you do not reveal what is to happen, Miss Rhyther." Dumbledore cautioned her. "As for how I knew of your arrival-a rather talented seer had contacted me a few years days ago. It seems she had seen your arrival at Hogwarts and what motivated you."

Dumbledore led them up the stairs and into his office. He ventured towards one of the cabinets that lined the walls. Ceph and Ankaa stood together a few paces away. The two watched as Dumbledore pulled out a large silver bowl and threw it in the air. Ceph reached to catch it but the bowl slowed itself and gently floated into place between the three.

"This is a Pensieve." Dumbledore began as he pulled up a small vial filled with a clear liquid. "I assume you know what it is?"

Ceph nodded, "It's used to store thoughts and memories. Is this yours?"

Dumbledore nodded. "However, you will not be viewing my memories. I doubt you would be interested to learn of my first experience with Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans." Dumbledore held up the vial, "We will be watching your mother's memories. She has collected them over the years and I have no doubt you will get the answers you have come for."

Without further delay, Dumbledore opened the vial and deposited its contents into the Pensieve. It glowed bright, and Ankaa could see some shapes form in the water. Leaning forward, she noticed it was her mother.

Dumbledore glanced from Cepheus to Ankaa and said, "Whenever you are ready."

Ankaa and Ceph gave each other a long, hard look. Whatever they found out now, it would change everything. Ankaa was not sure if she was mentally ready to face the truth, but she very well could not back out now. She would not have Dumbledore thinking she was a coward. Se had also dragged her brother into this. She would not let him face the consequences alone.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "We're ready."

And together, the siblings submerged themselves into their mother's memories.

* * *

 _The halls of Hogwarts were filled with students, but none of them were looking at the trio standing in the corner. The students were all busy with their own work; some walking around in groups, some loitering around the courtyard and watching others go about their business._

 _"I never meant to call you a Mudblood, it just_ _—_ _" It was a young, greasy haired boy trying desperately to talk to a red haired girl. I_ _t was immediately evident that the two were Severus Snape and Lily Evans._

 _"Slipped out? It's too late." Evans tried to walk past Snape, but he blocked her path, an agonized expression on his face. With an irritated sigh, Evans glared, "You've chosen your way and I've chosen mine."_

 _"But_ _—_ _"_

 _"Oi!" Snape and Evans turned to see another Slytherin heading their way. She was average height, but conducted herself with a great amount of confidence. She had long, black pin straight hair that went to the middle of her back. She had left it loose, and yet not a single strand was out of place. Her dark brown gaze was fixed on Snape, an indifferent look about her. It was Maya Archer._

 _"Come on, Snape," Maya rolled her eyes, "Why're you wasting your time?" Evans scowled, as if she was offended by what Maya had said. In the brief pause that followed, it was almost certain that the Slytherin girl would spit out another insult towards Evans._

 _"She clearly doesn't want to associate with you anymore, so leave her alone." This seemed to surprise both Evans and Snape. Evans kept her surprised, wide eyed stare glued to Maya's form._

 _"This isn't your business, Archer." Snape growled, "Keep your nose out of it."_

 _Maya ignored Snape and turned to Evans. She did not smile, but neither did she scowl. Her expression was as indifferent as ever. "Were you heading to the library?"_

 _Evans nodded slowly and mutely._

 _"I will accompany you," Maya gestured to the books in her hands, "I've got that Potions essay to finish and you can help me. That is, if you don't have anything else to do?"_

 _Evans shook her head slowly again, almost dumbfounded by what was going on._

 _"Snape," Maya nodded at the tall boy before walking past him._

 _"Lily, please!" Snape tried to get in their way again before Evans was roughly pulled away by Maya. Maya stood her ground, despite the fact that a glowering Snape towered over her with a fierce expression. Despite his downtrodden image, Snape was not someone would willingly pick a fight with. He was more than accomplished when it came to duelling._ _Maya's hand was was still gripping Evans' wrist, and the other hand was clutching her own wand tightly._

 _"Know when you've lost, Snape." Maya spoke softly. One corner of her mouth was lifted in amusement. "You've lost her trust, pestering her will not help you. I suggest you leave her alone and let_ her _decide whether you're worthy of her forgiveness."_

 _"You're meddling in dangerous waters, Archer."_

 _Maya raised a brow, much the same way Ankaa does, and smirked, "It's a good thing I know how to swim then, isn't it?"_

 _And together, the two girls walked away without a second glance in Snape's direction._

* * *

 _"This is for you," Lily smiled as she passed a neatly wrapped gift in Maya's direction. Raising a brow, Maya took it in her hands gingerly. It was a small box, neatly wrapped in red and green paper. There was a little tag on it that wished her a 'Happy Christmas'._ _Placing her bag on the edge of the bench the two were sitting on, Maya turned to her companion._

 _"I didn't get you anything, Evans." Maya frowned, "Take it back. Give it to someone else."_

 _Lily laughed, "I got it for_ you." _She thrust the gift back and crossed her arms. "I can't just give it someone else, Maya! I thought about a gift especially for_ you _."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"It's Christmas, silly." Lily smiled. She stared at Maya for a few seconds, and her smile turned sad, "I just wanted to show you that I care. I don't know if you've got any other Christmas gifts, or if you'll even like this one really, but I just wanted to do something special for you. You've done so much for me."_

 _Maya blinked and shook her head, "Evans, I didn't do anything special. Anyone would have done that."_

 _Lily shook her head with a smile, "Fine. But still, accept it as a token of friendship."_

 _Maya swallowed quickly. Looking from the rectangular gift to the smiling redhead, she nodded hesitantly. With a wide smile, Lily clutched Maya's hand on the bench. The two of them sat in silence, just examining the falling snow around the courtyard._

* * *

 _"Are you sure this is alright?" Maya asked as she settled herself onto the couch. The Room of Requirement has been set up like a Muggle Theatre, according to Lily. There were couches and a projector that was in the centre of the room._

 _"Of course," Lily settled herself on the couch next to her, "I told you the moment we got back from break we would watch those Muggle Movies I got you. Plus, I really want you to meet the rest of my friends."_

 _Maya groaned, "Now? I can hardly handle one Gryffindor, I don't need more of you."_

 _Lily frowned and hit her on the arm lightly, "We're amazing. Besides, I'm sure you'll like them."_

 _Maya rolled her eyes. She watched as Lily went around tampering with wires and making sure everything was perfect. Finally, about five minutes later the door to the Room of Requirement opened and two girls made their way in._

 _"Alright there?" One of them asked Lily with a not so subtle incline of her head in Maya's direction. Rolling her eyes, Maya turned away from the two._

 _"Maya this is Dorcas Meadows and Marlene McKinnon." Lily pointed to each girl. "We're all in the same dorm. Well, we've got Mary McDonald too but I think she's still out and about."_

 _"So you're a Slytherin then?" Dorcas asked as she seated herself on the opposite end of the couch._

 _"Obviously." Maya gestured to her green and silver tie. Not to mention she also wore a Prefect badge._

 _Dorcas rolled her eyes, "Just confirming."_

 _Maya gave Lily an incredulous look, as if she could not believe someone could be so stupid._

 _Marlene shook her head, "Ignore her. She's just having an off day."_

 _"What happened?" Lily asked as she settled herself next to Maya._

 _"Sirius Black," Marlene gave a cheshire grin, "She asked him to Hogsmeade_ _—_ _"_

 _"What?" Lily laughed, "Dorcas, how could you? I thought you had standards!"_

 _"I do!" Dorcas snapped with a pointed look in Maya's direction. She looked las if she was rather uncomfortable with the topic of her nonexistent love life being discussed in front of the Slytherin girl. "He's nice, you just have to get to know him."_

 _Marlene rolled her eyes with a smile, "Oh but of course he is, only the jewel of your heart. Face it Dorcas, Sirius Black is not the type of person to settle down, it's not in his blood."_

 _Dorcas glared at her. "I'm not asking him to settle down. I just wanted to go on one date with him."_

 _Lily shook her head with a fond smile. She leaned towards Maya and whispered, "Dorcas has been in love with Sirius since third year. She's desperately hoping he'll see the light and ask her to date him."_

 _Maya raised a brow. Instead of asking Lily, Maya turned to Dorcas and asked bluntly, "Even if he does, why would you want to be with him?"_

 _Dorcas spluttered, wide eyed and genuinely amazed that someone could ever say something so ridiculous. After a moment of blubbering, she finally exclaimed, "He's Sirius Black! Only the most handsome boy in all of Hogwarts."_

 _Maya shrugged, "Could be so, but he doesn't really have a lot going on up there, if you ask me." She tapped her temple gently and watched in satisfaction when Dorcas flushed red in anger._

 _Marlene and Lily laughed. The tension eased visibly; well, for everyone except Dorcas. The girl had instead crossed her arms and sat back on the couch, refusing to look in Maya's direction. As Lily and Marlene fumbled with the wires on the projector, Maya turned to Dorcas._

 _"Hey listen," She whispered. Dorcas looked at her from the side of her eyes, but did not turn her head. Rolling her eyes, Maya continued, "Just be careful, yeah? Guys like Black don't care about who they hurt. The man has never been in love, and when he falls he'll fall hard. Just be ready to catch him."_

 _Dorcas, who by now had turned to the Slytherin girl, blinked slowly as she tried to digest the information. She did not say anything, just nodded. She saw Lily and Marlene watching the exchange and gave them a small smile._

 _"Let's get on with the movie, shall we?" Lily smiled jovially as she jumped on the couch and settled herself next to Maya._

 _"That wasn't so bad. You give good advice." Lily whispered to the Slytherin girl._

 _"Well, you Gryffindors seem to need it." Maya mumbled distractedly, completely absorbed in the movie, "Just hope she's smart enough to take it."_

 _Lily laughed slightly, "Don't worry, they'll warm up to you eventually."_

 _"Merlin, I hope not."_

* * *

 _Maya settled herself on the ground next to Lily. The two of them were sitting by the Black lake, enjoying a nice and sunny day before the end of the term. Dorcas and Marlene were there too, much less tense than the first time they had met Maya. The girls had their books about them, taking this opportunity to brush up on some readings._

 _"Such a nice day!" Marlene exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air and falling back in the grass. "I'm so glad the weather's warming up. Have you lot got any plans for the summer?"_

 _Maya shook her head._

 _"I think we might be visiting_ _—_ _"_

 _"Lily!" It was James Potter and his band of Merry Men. They were slowly making their way over to the Black lake._

 _"I didn't know you were friends with Potter?" Maya turned to the girls around her, cocking a brow._

 _"We're not," Lily rolled her eyes, "He just likes to annoy me."_

 _Dorcas rolled her eyes with a conspiratorial smile, "James fancies Lily. I think he has since she left Snape in the dust. He asked her to Hogsmeade last time."_

 _Maya was surprised. "And you said no?"_

 _"Of course I said no!" Lily scowled, "You know how he goes around bullying other people. I don't ever see my self with someone like that."_

 _Marlene giggled, "You've got to admit though, Lily, he's a good looking chap. All of them are."_ _Marlene paused, "Erm, maybe except Peter."_

 _Maya nodded, turning back to her book and mumbling, "He's an acquired taste I think."_

 _Marlene snorted._

 _Before Lily could retort, the loud laughs of Sirius Black and James Potter interrupted the conversation. Maya watched as James Potter settled himself in front of the girls, but his attention was focused solely on Lily. He tried to seem like he was not flustered by her presence, but she could see the slightest change in his body language that indicated that he was a little nervous. Regardless, he did not show it outright._

 _"How are you on this fine, fine morning?" James asked with a smile. He crossed his legs, placed his elbows on his knees, and settled his face in his hands._

 _"I was great before you came along." Lily responded flippantly as she turned the page of her book._

 _"Oh, you don't mean that." James laughed, "My presence always makes you smile."_

 _"You must be horrible at reading facial expressions then." Lily retorted. In a flurry, she slammed her book shut and stood up. "Come on girls, we have better things to do."_

 _"Oh no no, please," James stood as well. Dorcas, Marlene, and Maya were still all seated and watching with great interest. "You don't have to leave on our account."_

 _Maya, noticing Lily's face reddening in anger, got up and picked up her bag. "No need, we were about to leave anyway."_

 _Before James could respond, Sirius scoffed as he placed his head in Marlene's lap. Marlene blushed, but Sirius seemed not to notice it. Turning his head, his grey eyes fixed themselves on Maya._

 _"_ You _can leave if you want to, but we're just getting started." He did not look at Maya, instead winked at Marlene._

 _"Getting started with what?" Maya cocked a brow, "I've only ever heard of you wallowing in self-pity. But of course, if you want to start that party, we'll gladly leave."_

 _Sirius glared at her. "I don't pity myself_ _—_ _"_

 _"You had me fooled."_

 _"That's because you're easy to fool," Sirius spat, "You've already been brainwashed by your Pureblood supremacist family. Frankly I'm surprised you're still around."_

 _Remus frowned and began, "Sirius_ _—_ _"_

 _"I could say the same for you," Maya growled. "Aren't you the outcast in your family? I'm honestly surprised they're still funding your dumb ass after all the shame you've brought them."_

 _In a flash, everyone was up. Sirius was being held back by James and Remus. Lily was holding onto Maya's arm, trying to drag her away. Marlene, Dorcas, and Peter seemed very lost, opting to look between the two teens with wide eyes._

 _"Why don't you come here and say it to me again, Archer?"_

 _Maya laughed sarcastically, "I most gladly will, you curly mophead. When your Merry Men aren't around to protect you, come find me."_

 _"Let go of me, James!" Sirius bellowed, trying his hardest to escape Potter's hold. "I'm gonna show her who she's messing with!"_

 _"Oh please," Maya rolled her eyes, "As if you could compete with me."_

 _"Archer, that's enough." Potter commanded as he pushed a furious Sirius away. By now, Peter had decided to come and help. Potter stood a step away from his friend, and glared down at the girl._

 _"Is it?" Maya raised a brow, "He started it."_

 _"And you'll finish it?" Potter retorted "You took things too far."_

 _Maya shook her head, "Really? Your friend can discriminate against me for being a Slytherin based on a random assumption, but I can't point out a fact concerning his family?"_

 _"Forget it, James." Sirius spat, "She's not worth it anyway. Her and her lot of pureblood maniacs." He shrugged Remus off of him roughly and took a few threatening steps in Maya's direction. "You want to drag my family into this? Fine, let me tell everyone a bit about yours."_

 _"Don't you dare, Sirius." Lily warned._

 _Sirius ignored her. Turning to the Marauders, he continued, "Does anyone know_ why _our dear Miss Archer was transferred to Hogwarts in the middle of the school year? Did you tell them of how your parents were serving Voldemort? How they were caught when they tried to murder a Muggle family? At least my parents aren't_ murderers _, Archer."_

* * *

 _"Archer."_

 _"Black."_

 _"This is our compartment." Black said, as he blocked the entrance to the compartment so she could not enter. "You can't sit with us."_

 _"I didn't realize I needed your permission," Maya leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides, your names aren't on it. I can sit here if I want to."_

 _"Actually," Peter contributed quietly, "We've been in the same compartment since we got on the Express in our first year. We've scribed our initials into the wood." Sirius nodded at him with a smug smile. Peter, who seemed to be looking for his approval, turned back to Maya with a wide smile that faltered at her blank look._

 _"Vandalizing property?" Maya smirked, "Ten points from Gryffindor."_

 _"WHAT!"_

 _"See you around Black."_

 _"Merlin, I hope not." Sirius muttered, "You're too much of a nuisance to bear."_

 _"You're not a ray of sunshine either." Maya rolled her eyes, "Tell Remus to meet me in the Prefect carriage before the meeting starts."_

 _"Peter," Sirius said, "Tell Archer that I'm not her owl."_

 _"Maya, Sirius says that he_ _—_ _"_

 _"I got it." Maya snarled, "Don't be so immature Black. Ten more points from Gryffindor."_

 _"You're violating your rights as a Prefect!" Sirius exclaimed._

 _"Peter," Maya gave Sirius a mocking smile as she said, "Tell Black that I'll be taking ten more points from Gryffindor."_

* * *

 _"I can't believe your rivalry is still going on." Lily commented with a shake of her head. "I mean, it's been a year. So much has changed, Maya. Maybe you two should just... move on?"_

 _"Move on?" Maya repeated incredulously with a scowl, "How can you say that? Nothing's changed! Sirius Black is still an arrogant toerag, and he deserves everything that's coming for him."_

 _Lily sighed, "Maya, don't you remember? He's left his home now, he's living with James now. His uncle died, and he's all alone. Can't you give him a break?"_

 _"I will when he does," Maya said determinedly, "It's a two way street, Lily. I can't extend a peace offering and have him think I'm weak."_

 _"He won't think that."_

 _Maya raised a brow and regarded her with the most incredulous expression on her face, as if to say 'Really? Sirius Black won't mock me? Are you sure?' Sighing, Lily nodded as if to concede._

 _"I'm not apologizing. If Black can't handle this, then_ he _should come apologize to_ me _."_

 _Sighing, Lily got back to her work._

* * *

 _"Regulus?" Maya raised a brow as the Slytherin exited the kitchen late at night. He looked to be in a hurry, almost afraid of what was inside. "What're you doing here?"_

 _"Nothing," Regulus shook his head with a slight sigh, "I had hoped that I could talk some sense into that idiotic brother of mine, but it appears he is beyond hope."_

 _Maya snorted as she moved towards the portrait. With a teasing smile, she said, "Don't bother wasting your time. He's a lost cause."_

 _"Is he?" Regulus muttered softly. Shaking his head, he bid Maya a farewell and made his way back to the direction of the Slytherin dormitories._

 _Watching his retreating back, Maya raised a brow. Thinking nothing of it, she continued to the kitchen. Inside, Sirius Black was sitting up on the counter with his arms crossed in front of him. He was deep in thought. Taking a seat at the other end of the table, Maya watched his form. Shaking her head, she asked the House Elf to bring her some left overs._

 _"How long's this nutcase been here?" She asked._

 _"A while, Miss." The House Elf answered, "Master Black was talking with his brother. They did not appear too happy."_

 _"It's in their nature," Maya rolled her eyes, "The two of them love sucking the joy out of things."_

 _Picking up some pasta, she threw it at the older Black brother. She watched as he was snapped out of his trance. With a scowl, he cleaned it out of his hair._

 _Fixing her with an irritated glare, he muttered, "It's you. I'm outta here."_

 _Maya snorted as she shovelled more food in her mouth, "Thank Merlin. Your face almost made me lose my appetite."_

 _"Your face isn't exactly like Aphrodite either, Archer."_

 _Maya nodded, "Thanks for your irrelevant opinion, Black. Please continue on with your boring business."_

 _"Sod off."_

 _"If I remember correctly," Maya forked some more pasta into her mouth, "You were the one that was leaving so if you could please..._ sod off _, as you so eloquently put it, I would greatly appreciate it."_

 _Turning to her with an exasperated glare, Black asked, "What is the matter with you? Why can't you just let me be?"_

 _"I could say the same for you."_

 _"Dont." Sirius held up a hand, "Don't say anything. For once, just shut up and listen. I don't know what your problem is with me, because it certainly can't be the incident from a year ago, but this has to stop. I'm not asking to be friends, but can you please just act civil? Or is that not in your nature?"_

 _Slamming her fork down, Maya stood and moved towards him. With a snarl, she spat, "What's_ your _problem? Why do you think you're entitled to everything?" With every question, she jabbed her finger into his chest with increasing strength. "And yes, you troll, I_ am _still upset about 'the incident' from a year ago. And you know why? Because you_ humiliated _me, and I will not let that slide. I could have retaliated the same way you did, but I have a little more control than a mongrel like you."_

 _"That's not what this is about," Black shook his head, "Loads of people have insulted you."_

 _"None of them have dared to involve my family," Maya retorted, "You crossed the line. And you continue to cross it every day by playing those petty pranks on me as means of amusement. Guess what, Black? You're not funny! You're the most annoying, horrendous person I've ever had the misfortune of meeting. I hope you die!"_

 _"FINE!" Black snarled and pushed her roughly, "Since we're getting all cozy and sharing our feelings, why don't I tell you what I think of you?"_

 _"I don't need_ _—_ _"_

 _"_ No," _Black growled, "You will hear this, because I've had to put up with your shit. I think you are the most coldest and selfish person_ I've _ever had the misfortune of meeting. And keep in mind that this is coming from someone who's lived with Walburga and Orion Black. You're a horrible person, Archer. I've seen you use people and dispose of them when you're done with them. And you're mad that I couldn't be one of those people for you. You're mad because I challenge you in every way possible."_

 _Maya rolled her eyes haughtily and pushed past him muttering, "I don't need this. I'm leaving."_

 _"Please do!" Sirius shouted down the hall as she walked away, "Or as you said it yourself, go die! Nobody needs you here anyway!"_

 _Maya turned around with a snarl and shot a hex his way. Black barely moved away in time before another curse was headed his way. He brought a shield up just in time. With a vicious scowl, Black sent a hex her way, which she deflected effortlessly. The two stood at the ends of the hallway, breathing heavily._

 _"Do you know what your problem is, Black?" Maya began quietly, looking at the ceiling above him, "Your problem is that you don't_ know _that you're a bad person. At least I know I'm cold and heartless. I have no qualms about using people to get ahead. But you... You do it and lead everyone to believe that you're a saint._

 _Truth is, Black, you use and abuse people too. I've seen you with your girls. And I have no problem with that. My problem is with the fact that no one seems to understand the duality of your nature. They don't understand that you hate just as intensely as you love, and that your passion is your problem._

 _So really, out of the two of us, you're probably the one that needs the most help. Abandoned by his family, and someone with no real friends is not worrisome. It's when you've fooled yourself into believing you're alright is when you've got a problem."_

 _Maya turned put away her wand. Before she could leave the hallway, however, Black shot another curse at her._

* * *

 _"Stop the bleeding!"_

 _"I'm not a doctor, mate!"_

 _"...There's so much blood, is she ok?"_

 _"Maya! Maya stay with me! Please! Wake up!"_

 _"Wormtail, move!"_

 _"Padfoot, what have you done?"_

 _"Help me!"_

 _"Prongs, we have to hurry!"_

 _"I'm so, so sorry."_

 _"Please!"_

* * *

 _"I'm so glad you're alright!" Narcissa exclaimed as she gave Maya a hug. "When Slughorn told us you had fractured your skull, we were so worried! And then you didn't wake up for three days and... Merlin." She breathed deeply, "Please don't do something so reckless again."_

 _Beside her, Lucius nodded. "It was very risky. Although, I do not believe it to be entirely your fault."_

 _Maya raised a brow, stopping her examination of the bandages on her arm, "What do you think happened?"_

 _Lucius smirked with a raised brow, "Well, there are some rumours going about. The most likely one is that you got into a duel with the Marauders and they won four against one."_

 _"Is that what you believe?" Maya asked._

 _"Of course not," Narcissa interrupted Lucius' reply, much to his dismay, "We all know you're more than capable of handling yourself. But the evidence was compelling... Dumbledore conducted an investigation. He found Black's last spell to be the jinx that hit you and made you fall down the stairs."_

 _"He should be expelled." Lucius provided, glancing around his distastefully._

 _"Oh, I do hope so." Narcissa placed a comforting hand on Maya's. "But Dumbledore wants to hear your side of the story as well, before he makes any concrete decisions."_

 _"Useless in my opinion," Lucius provided, rolling his eyes haughtily, "That scum doesn't deserve to stay after all the shame he's brought to our name. Make sure he gets expelled, will you? If I was still at Hogwarts, I would make sure_ _—_ _"_

 _"Well you're not," Maya snapped, "So let me handle this."_

 _Raising a brow, Lucius nodded._

* * *

 _"Hey! Archer!"_

 _Maya sped up as she walked towards the carriages. She had not spoken to Lily and the rest of her Gryffindor 'friends' since she had been released from the Hospital Wing a few weeks back. The school year had come to an end, and she was trying her hardest to leave before they could catch sight of her. Sadly for her, Black had spotted her almost immediately._

 _"Wait! Archer, hold on!"_

 _Maya noticed the other Slytherins looking on in great dismay. They watched with narrowed eyes as Black came to a stop a few paces away. They had formed a protective circle around Maya. Even then, Ankaa recognized that Slytherins protected their own. Maya on the other hand, seemed like she wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. With an indifferent expression, she waved them away._

 _"How_ _—_ _How are you?" Black asked her the moment the others were out of earshot. His hair was messier than what it had been like before, and he had an almost haggard appearance about him._

 _"Brilliant now that my skull isn't split open anymore." Maya said sarcastically, crossing her arms, "At least my brain won't be leaking out any time soon, that is unless you decide to hex me when my back's turned again."_

 _Black cringed. "Listen, about that_ _—_ _"_

 _"You made your views about me perfectly clear, Black." Maya interrupted with a raised hand. "In return, I offered to not have you expelled. Perhaps we should end things at that."_

 _"But what about us? I mean," Black swallowed, "Lily and them? You lot were friends, weren't you?"_

 _Maya shook her head, "Whatever happened was a mistake. Gryffindors and Slytherins can never be friends. I have you to thank for that insight. I will keep out of your lot's way and you can stay out of mine. Let's just stick to what we do best, Black, and ignore each other."_

 _"But_ _—_ _"_

 _"This conversation is over."_

 _"Listen to me. Listen." Sirius moved to stand in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her from moving. "Please. I just need you to hear me out."_

 _With a disgusted look, Maya shrugged his hands off her shoulders. "I don't want to miss_ _—_ _"_

 _"You won't miss the train," Sirius promised, "I can't let you leave like this. I know I deserve this. You have every right to hate me after I did that to you, but I just want you to know how absolutely **sorry** I am. Seeing you lying on the floor, surrounded in blood, and with your limbs bent awkwardly_ _—_ _I just_ _—I_ _felt so lost. I didn't mean for any of it to happen. Please, I'm sorry."_

 _There was a moment of silence. The two of them were regarding each other carefully. Black looked like he genuinely regretted casting the curse, and everything that had come after. And then finally, Maya spoke._

 _"Are you done?"_

 _Sirius blinked like an owl and nodded hesitantly._

 _"Now move. I have a train to catch."_

 _"That's it?" Sirius sounded upset. He caught her wrist just as she was about to board the carriage her friends were waiting in. "You're going to walk away?"_

 _"You've apologized," Maya turned back to him from the carriage. Black let go of her hand, seemingly in shock at the murderous expression on her face. "I don't_ have _to accept your apology. Enjoy your summer, Black. And stay away from me. It's my last year in Hogwarts, and I want to enjoy it."_

* * *

 _"Lucius informed me of your accident at Hogwarts," The chilly voice sounded to Maya's right. "I hope you are faring better now."_

 _Maya looked away from her Potions textbook to see the figure standing by the doorway. He was wearing long black robes, and his hood was off for a change. Maya had never seen Voldemort face to face. He only ever addressed her during dinner to ask her about her Seer training, and if she had seen something. There was no denying that he was a handsome man. Sharp features, beautiful blue eyes that seemed to draw everyone in; it all seemed too good to be true._

 _"I am, My Lord." Maya put her book away and stood up. "Is there something I can help you with?"_

 _"Not at the moment, no." He gestured for her to sit down. Maya sat hesitantly, and placed her book in her lap. "Please, continue reading. Do not stop on my account. I would not wish to take away from your learning."_

 _Maya shook her head, "I just finished for the day."_

 _"If that is the case, I would like to trouble you for a moment."_

 _"Of course, My Lord."_

 _"Bellatrix informed me that you have not been keeping up with your Seer practices." Voldemort titled his head to one side, in a seemingly innocent gesture. Maya clutched her Potions book tighter. "I would like to know why."_

 _"I was otherwise occupied, My Lord."_

 _Voldemort frowned slightly. Standing up, he walked closer to her. "Maya, I hope you understand how vital your role as a Seer is to our movement. I cannot have you bested by Dumbledore," he put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed tightly, "Do you understand that?"_

 _"Y_ _—_ _Yes, My Lord." Maya nodded, "I do."_

 _"Good," He released her. He still stood behind her. "I will speak with you more about this matter at a later time." He turned and walked away. Before he left though, he turned to her once more, "And Maya, I would strongly suggest that you avoid friendships with Mudbloods in the future, otherwise I will make sure you will suffer the consequences, regardless of how important your position is to the cause."_

* * *

 _"What are you going to do?" Lily gasped. "He knows everything, Maya! You can't hide this from him."_

 _Maya nodded, "I know. But after this year, I'm not coming back."_

 _"Where will you go?" Lily raised a concerned brow. She sat beside her on the couch in the Room of Requirement and placed a hand over hers. "You can stay with us."_

 _"No," Maya shook her head almost immediately, "He'll find me, and I can't put your family in danger like that. I'm going to leave. Somewhere no one can find me."_

 _"But_ _—"_

 _"Lily," Maya sighed and took the redhead's hand in her own, "I appreciate you trying to help, but this is out of your hands. I'm not strong enough to beat him, and I sure as hell won't join him. The only option I have is to vanish."_

* * *

 _"Black!"_

 _Maya grabbed onto the collar of his robes and pulled Sirius away from his laughing group of friends._

 _"Whoa! Relax!" He exclaimed as he fixed his collar. With a glare, he muttered, "I just got these robes!"_

 _Rolling her eyes, Maya sighed, "Apology accepted. And also, I'd like to apologize to you. We were both wrong."_

* * *

 _"Archer!"_

 _Maya turned around to see who had called her as she exited the Great Hall. Some students gave her an irritated glare before pushing past her, but she stood her ground and glared back. She waited on the side as a huffing Sirius Black came to stand in front of her._

 _"What the hell was that about?" He asked her._

 _"What was what about?"_

 _"You_ apologized _!" He exclaimed, "You've never apologized to_ anybody _. If this is some stupid trick of yours, I'm telling you right now Archer that I am_ not _going to fall for it."_

 _"Have you ever thought that maybe I'm just_ tired _?" Maya sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Listen, I_ _—_ _This is my last year here. And I don't want to spend it fighting with you. I'm not saying we have to be friends but can we please just put all this animosity behind us? I can't handle it anymore."_

 _Black regarded her silently for a few seconds before giving her a small, but genuine smile._

 _"Hi," He extended his hand, "I'm Sirius Black."_

 _With a small smile, Maya accepted his hand. "I'm Maya Archer."_

* * *

 _"Lily said yes to James, finally!"_

 _"Is she serious?" Maya asked Dorcas, who was smiling along with Marlene. They were all sitting around a deserted corridor late at night._

 _"No," All girls turned to find the Marauders making their way down the hall, "That would be me. I'm Sirius."_

 _"Oh Merlin," Maya rolled her eyes, "Not this joke again."_

 _"Never gets old," Sirius settled himself next to her. "What's up buttercup? Any word on ol' Mouldy Voldy?"_

 _Maya smiled and shook her head, "He's still collecting people for his army. Besides, I think he suspects me. He's been keeping an eye on me more so than usual and I can sense he's a little hesitant to tell me about his plans."_

 _"Have you seen anything?" Remus asked, raising a brow, as he settled himself beside her._

 _"Nothing. There's just bits and pieces. The most prevalent idea is still the Order. I really think we should talk to Dumbledore about this."_

 _Remus nodded. "I concur. I think we really need his expertise."_

 _"Order of the Phoenix, eh?" James smiled, "Gotta hand it to Dumbledore, he's really good at coming up with names."_

* * *

 _"Maya?"_

 _Maya looked away from her essay to see Remus standing in front of her. With a smile, she moved her things away so he could have a seat next to her._

 _"Are you alright?" Remus asked her as he settled in next to her._

 _"Yes?" Maya asked with a confused smile, "Why wouldn't I be?"_

 _"I'm just worried about all this." Remus sighed. "It can't be easy for you to keep this under wraps, especially from Voldemort. I just want you to know how much we appreciate you doing this. It's really dangerous and well... we really appreciate this."_

 _Maya paused. With a smile, she took Remus' hand in her own and gave it a light squeeze. "Thanks Remus," she smiled, "You have no idea how much this means to me."_

 _Remus squeezed her hand back with a shy smile, "No problem."_

* * *

 _"So, I stole some of Sirius' eggs at breakfast this morning," Remus began as he settled himself beside Maya. "And he wrote a poem about the sting of betrayal and dedicated it to me. Would you like to hear it?"_

 _Maya laughed and shook her head, "I think that kind of intimacy should be kept to yourself."_

 _"Oh no," Remus shook his head in mock seriousness, "It's Sirius after all. He's planning on reciting it to the first years in the common room this evening. Nothing intimate about that."_

 _They both turned to each other with identical blank looks before breaking out in loud, rambunctious laughter._

 _"Everything alright?" James asked, raising an amused brow as he came into the Room of Requirement. Sirius and Peter were trailing after him with piles of food. James sat himself next to a smiling Lily and pecked her on the lips._

 _"Yeah," Maya smiled, taking a cauldron cake from the pile the boys had deposited in the middle of the circle, "Remus was just being funny."_

 _"Remus?" Sirius cast a look over at Remus and then one at James. "Didn't know that was possible."_

 _Remus raised a brow._

 _"I think he's hilarious." Maya defended, "He's just got a selective sense of humour. Takes a few extra brain cells to understand."_

 _Sirius only hummed and shot James a look. James shook his head slightly, as if he was admonishing Sirius._

 _"Anyway, I've got good news!" James beamed, "Padfoot and I talked to Dumbledore and he's agreed to let us join the Order after we finish up at Hogwarts. He said he had some other people in mind as well, and he'll ask them if they want to join. It's finally time to kick ass!"_

* * *

 _"It's three in the morning, what could you possibly want?" Maya rolled her eyes in irritation as she met Sirius by the entrance to the Kitchens._

 _"I had a nightmare." Sirius mumbled, running a hand over his face with a sigh, "It was stupid. Go back."_

 _"Oh no, no, no." Maya pulled on his arm and turned him around before he could walk away. "It was obviously something bad if it shook you up enough to call on my help. James and Remus couldn't help you?"_

 _Sirius sighed. "They wouldn't understand."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"Someone died," He said softly, "Or I_ thought _they had in my dream, at least. I just_ _—_ _I wanted to make sure they were okay. That_ you _were okay."_

 _Maya blinked slowly and let go of his arm. "You... dreamt about me?"_

 _Sirius laughed bitterly, "Ridiculous, isn't it? I'm worried about a Seer, someone who can see everything coming from a mile away." Shaking his head, he added softly, "I told you it was stupid."_

 _Maya gave him a soft smile as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "No. No, I'm glad you told me about this. Thank you, Sirius, for worrying about me." Reaching up slowly, she ran her fingers over his cheek before placing a chaste kiss on it._

* * *

 _"Merlin's beard, Sirius!" James exclaimed suddenly in Transfiguration, "You're in love with her!" With a frustrated sigh, he threw his quill down and gathered his papers before handing them to a very amused McGonagall and walking out of class._

 _Lily turned to Maya with wide eyes and mouthed, "Who do you think he's talking about?"_

 _Maya just shrugged._

* * *

 _"You've been avoiding me."_

 _Maya looked up from her notes to see a scowling Sirius Black standing before her in the library. With an different look, she said, "I just thought you needed some time after the whole... James' announcement in McGonagall's class."_

 _"It's been three weeks."_

 _"Better safe than sorry?"_

 _Sirius shook his head with a sigh and held out his hand, "Come on."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Let's go somewhere else," Sirius waved his hand about, "There's too many people here."_

 _"That's because they're studying," Maya retorted, "Ever done that? It's usually what a library is for."_

 _"Of course not, Maya," Sirius rolled his eyes, "I'm at the top of the class due to_ _—_ _"_

 _"Alright there, show off." Maya rolled her eyes as well, "Go away, I need to finish these notes."_

 _"You're lying." Sirius scowled, "You've been avoiding me, Maya, and I just want to know what I've done to upset you, again."_

 _"Nothing."_

 _"Remus says that when girls say that, something's definitely wrong."_

 _Maya scowled at the irritating boy. Sirius only gave her a cheeky smile. "Leave, Sirius." Maya commanded as she got back to her work._

 _"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you."_

 _"Nothing's wrong with me!"_

 _"Then just spend some time with me." Sirius shrugged nonchalantly._

 _"I can't!"_

 _"Why not?" He raised a brow. "I know you're done all your work, and I also know that my company is rather entertaining, or so I've been told by the countless fans of mine and_ _—_ _"_

 _"I can't spend anymore time with you," Maya growled, slamming her book shut. Hastily, she packed up all her things._

 _Sirius stood with a confused look, "Whoa_ _—_ _Wait, why are you packing up? Did I say something? Are you mad at me?"_

 _"Sirius, just_ _—_ _Stop." With a huff, Maya stopped moving around. And then, ever so quietly, she said, "We can't be friends anymore Sirius." With that, she picked up her things and dashed out of the library, leaving behind a baffled Sirius Black. But of course, he was not one to be easily deterred._

 _"Don't you dare," Sirius caught up to her in the next corridor and pulled her wrist back roughly. With a frown, he snapped, "You don't get to decide this."_

 _"Yes, I do." Maya pulled her wrist back, but he would not let go of it. "Let me go, Sirius!"_

 _"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Sirius pushed her against the wall roughly, blocking her exit with his own body. "What's happened?"_

 _"Nothing!"_

 _"You're lying!" He spat._

 _Maya refused to say anything, and instead chose to glare at him viciously. Looking around him, she saw the various other students were very interested in their incredibly intimate display. Among them, she noticed some of the children of prominent Death Eaters. If she did not retaliate, Voldemort would hear about this. And so, with a quick glance at a still upset Sirius, she kneed him in the groin as hard as she possibly could._

 _As he doubled over in pain, she leaned over and whispered, "I love you more than anything in the world, Sirius Black, and that is exactly why we cannot be friends anymore. I cannot bear to see you get hurt on my account. It's best if we maintain our distance."_

* * *

 _"I deserve the truth," Sirius cornered her in front of the Slytherin common rooms few weeks later. He trapped her between the wall and his body and placed his arm on either side of her head so she could not get away. "You can't use Voldemort to chicken out of this. I won't let you."_

 _"You don't understand_ _—_ _"_

 _"Then help me understand it," Sirius spoke softly, running his fingers along Maya's cheek, "Help me understand why we can't be together."_

 _"He'll kill us if he finds out."_

 _"And you're afraid of him?"_

 _Maya shook her head, "I'm afraid for_ you _. You have no idea what he's capable of Sirius, I've seen what he can do and I don't want you to get caught up between it because of me. Go home."_

 _Sirius regarded her carefully for a moment before throwing his head back in loud laughter. It was dark, so no one was about the castle. A moment later, his laughter subsided and he shook his head before burying it in her neck and hugging her close._

 _"Listen to me, and listen very carefully Maya." He spoke as he tightened his arms around her, "I would follow you to the ends of this Earth if you but commanded it of me. I can't do go home, Maya, because home isn't a place for me. It never was._ You're _my home. You're the one that makes me feel safe and warm and comfortable and I absolutely adore you. Nothing, and_ no one _, can keep us apart, do you hear me? We'll get through this together."_

 _"Together."_

* * *

 _"I want to join." Maya said._

 _"No way," Sirius shook his head, "It's too dangerous. Voldemort's already keeping an eye on you. If he finds out you're a part of the Order, he'll kill you for sure."_

 _Maya shook her head, "I wasn't asking for your permission. I want in."_

 _Sirius looked at her with wide eyes. When her determined look did not falter, he turned to the others who were gathered around the table. "Prongs, tell her it's a bad idea."_

 _James cast an uneasy look towards Maya and then to Sirius. Clearing his throat, he said, "Mate, it's her decision. She wants to join."_

 _"Remus, please tell her." Sirius rolled his eyes, "We're apparently the only sane people left here."_

 _Remus cast both parties a hesitant look. Finally, with a soft sigh, he muttered, "She should join."_

 _Sirius let out an agitated sigh. "Peter?"_

 _"Sirius," Maya interrupted with a stern glare, "It's final. I'm joining the Order."_

 _"I forbid it!" Sirius stood so quickly his chair scraped the ground and fell over. "This isn't school anymore. You could die! Who's going to take care of Ceph then?You really think Henry will be able to take care of our child if we both die?"_

 _Maya paused. But then, she straightened her back and repeated herself._

 _"I'm joining the order, and that's final."_

* * *

 _"He's growing up so fast," Sirius laughed as his son jumped up into his arms. Ceph was already almost three years old. Sirius held him tighter as he made his way to the bed where his wife and daughter were sitting._

 _"Look at that, Ceph." Sirius smiled as he deposited the little one on the bed. "You've got a little sister."_

 _Maya smiled as her son came and sat by her side. "Hi baby," She cooed, "Come meet your little sister, Ankaa."_

 _"Ankaa?" Sirius raised a brow, "You're calling her Ankaa? That's a weird name."_

 _Maya gave him a blank stare, "Don't you dare start, you dog. You got to name our boy after one of your stupid star names. Besides, Ankaa means Phoenix."_

 _Sirius snorted, "Might as well have named her Pheonix."_

 _Maya threw a diaper at his face. Sadly, Sirius dodged it. With a chuckle, he scooped a yawning Ceph into his arms and the two of them lay down next to Maya and Ankaa on the bed. Once Ceph fell asleep, Sirius got up and placed a gentle kiss on both his children's heads before wrapping his arms around Maya._

* * *

 _"I don't think I should be your secret keeper," Sirius said to James. The Marauders had gathered at Lily and James' house for James' birthday. Ankaa and Harry were sat on the ground in front of them, content in playing with their toys. Ceph sat in Lily's lap, twirling her hair in his fingers._

 _Remus raised a brow. He was sat on the ground with Ankaa, his goddaughter, as she tried to crawl around. "Why not?" He asked._

 _"I'll be the first person old Mouldy comes for." Sirius shook his head. "I say we take advantage of that. Let him think I'm the secret keeper while it's really someone else so he exhausts himself trying to get to me."_

 _"I'll do it." Said Peter._

* * *

 _"Henry?" Maya turned away from the window in their room._

 _"It's over, Maya." Henry shook his head, "James and Lily Potter are_ _dead. The Dark Lord has been vanquished."_

 _"And Harry?" Maya asked, "Where's Harry? And Sirius? Henry? Why aren't you saying anything? Henry?"_

 _"Maya..." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Si—they say he killed Pettigrew and some Muggles in London. He's been taken to Azkaban. I'm sorry."_

* * *

 _"Professor?" Dumbledore looked up as Maya entered his office._

 _With a sad smile, Professor Dumbledore beckoned her forward. "Mrs. Rhyther, how can I help you?"_

 _"I had a vision sir," Maya mumbled, "My children, Ankaa and Cepheus, will be back. They'll want to know the truth." She pulled out a familiar vial from her robes and held it out to the wizard. "Would you-"_

 _"Of course, Mrs. Rhyther." Dumbledore took the vial from her trembling hands._

 _"Thank you Professor." Maya wiped the tears from her eyes, "Thank you for everything."_

* * *

Ankaa and Cepheus resurfaced with a gasp. In a rush, Ankaa pushed the Pensieve away from her. In front of her, Cepheus seemed to be in the same state of shock as she was. He was still glancing into the Pensieve, although at this point it showed him nothing else. The Pensieve moved away from him and back into the cabinet Dumbledore had pulled it from.

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered as he settled himself into his chair. "I assume you are quite confused?"

Neither Cepheus nor Ankaa responded. They were both staring at each other, as if only just taking in how alike they looked to Sirius Black. It made perfect sense now. The reason why Lupin knew them.

"I want to go back." Ankaa spoke softly. "We need to go back."

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course, I expect the time from your Time Turner has almost elapsed. I would advise that the both of you visit my office should you have any other questions."

Cepheus nodded slowly as he took Ankaa's hand in his own and gave it a tight squeeze. Dumbledore's office vanished from sight, and soon the two of them were standing in Myrtle's bathroom once again.

It was the same bathroom.

But now, everything had changed.

* * *

 **Notes:**

I've posted this chapter earlier than I had originally planned. Because honestly, when do things ever go according to plan? It's a long chapter, and one of the most important ones I think. Seemed only fitting to get everything out at once instead of breaking it into parts. The next one will clear things up even more, so stick around.

 **Guest:** Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last, and that it keeps up with your expectations :D

 **Guest:** Thank you so much for reviewing! And as for cliches, I try my best to avoid them. I want to try and make this story as real as possible. There's just something about real emotions that hits me. I want everyone to feel raw emotion so they know what life's really like, y'know. Hopefully I can avoid those in the future too. Let me know what you thought about this chapter :D

Also, please let me know what you think... Reviews are so easy. Just press the button and type it up :)

Also, thank you to littlebirdy123 and gincitri for favoriting and following the story.

REVIEWWWWWW


	12. A Hot Mess

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own the Harry Potter series.

* * *

 _"_ _For someone who pretends to have no emotions whatsoever, I'm really sensitive." – madscanon (tumblr)_

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

Throughout her entire life, however short it may have been, Ankaa prided herself with the fact that there were very few things in the world that could leave her speechless. Others had often commended her strength. In her short almost thirteen years of life, Ankaa had convinced herself that no single piece of news could ever shake her enough to the point where she would cease to function in a manner less than perfection.

And yet, as she barged into Dumbledore's office after her brother, she told herself just how wrong she had been.

All semblance of propriety had vanished. Neither Ceph nor Ankaa cared that they were being rude and invading the Headmaster's privacy by bursting into his office. But none of it mattered at the moment, really. As soon as Ceph threw open the door, his eyes settled on his mother's form sitting in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. His father was standing next to her with a hand on her shoulders, trying his very hardest to console his wife.

"Ah, Mr. and Miss. Rhyther!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he stood up, seemingly unfazed by the siblings' dramatic entrance. "We were expecting you. Please do come in, have a seat."

Ceph and Ankaa did not move. They both stood by the entrance, breathing heavily. Ankaa's hands had formed fists when she noticed her parents in the room. Her mother's eyes were red, and she had a tissue in her hand that had already been soaked by her tears. Her father looked upset, but he stood beside his 'wife' and kept running his hands through her hair in an effort to calm her.

"You—" His voice cracked, and so Ceph paused. He sounded so broken. Ankaa swallowed uncomfortably and pushed his back lightly, egging him on so they could get further into the office. Ceph followed without a fight. Both siblings stood by the bottom of the stairs, standing close to one another as if they needed each other's support.

She understood him now. She understood why he had wanted to return to their time the moment he had realized what was going on. Sometimes ignorance really is bliss.

Ankaa's face was blank, but her mind was more violent than it had ever been before. She watched as her mother stood slowly and took a shuddering breath. Beside her, Ankaa's father was looking between the siblings. There was a slight wrenching of her gut when she realized this man really was not her father.

Dumbledore stood by his desk, seemingly oblivious to the tension. He did keep a careful eye on the siblings, but he hardly seemed as phased by the development. Instead, he clasped his hands together and gave them a serene smile, "I will step out for a moment. I sense this is a rather private family matter."

Ceph and Ankaa did not pay him any attention. After the door closed behind him, no body spoke. There was a moment of crushing silence, but not for one moment did Ankaa wish she had not gone to the past. She needed to know this. She needed to know of how her _family_ had betrayed her.

"I guess you've got questions?" Maya attempted a weak smile.

Ceph gave her an incredulous glare. "Not really."

Maya sighed. "I—I know this must be hard for you to understand—"

Ankaa laughed bitterly. "Not really."

Maya sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I did what I had to do. You wouldn't understand. You should be _grateful_ for everything I've done for you."

"Of course we are," Ankaa gave her mother a cruel smile, " _Incredibly_ grateful for having a _murder_ for a father."

"He didn't do it!" Maya spoke softly with an overwhelming look of anguish on her face. Tears filled her eyes as she continued despite the fact that her voice cracked, "He was such a great friend, Ankaa, you don't understand. He would never do that to his friends, his _family_. And he's been suffering for a crime he didn't do for _twelve years._ He hasn't seen his children or his wife and—"

"Maya," Henry whispered, "Perhaps it's better if we start from the beginning."

Maya paused. She took this moment to gather herself while Henry helped her into the chair.

"I am a Seer," Maya began. "I was transferred to Hogwarts in my fifth year because Salem wasn't safe for me anymore. I had been having visions of Voldemort for quite some time before coming to London, but at that time I had thought nothing of it."

"For protection?" Ankaa narrowed her eyes, "What did you need to be protected from?"

"My parents," Maya gave her daughter a wry smile. "Voldemort's influence was spreading overseas, and my parents had become obsessed with his... agenda. They took it upon themselves to spread his values around Salem. They also found it particularly useful to have a Seer as a daughter, though I wasn't nearly as powerful as my mother was."

"Your memories said they were caught trying to murder—"

Maya laughed bitterly, "Yeah, yeah they—one of my schoolmate's family actually. Slaughtered in the most inhumane way possible."

Ceph frowned, deep in thought. "But if your mother was a Seer, how did she not see the arrest coming?"

"There are limitations to a Seer's power." Henry supplied. He leaned forward in his chair and rested his elbows on the desk. "Sometimes people don't want to know the future, and so Seers choose to block certain visions. It is my theory that Maya's mother was far too preoccupied with the circumstances at hand to bother with that vision."

Ankaa remained as stoic as ever. Her question was short and to the point, as if she wanted to avoid talking to her parents as much as possible. "How did the Aurors know to arrest them?"

"They were tipped off," Maya muttered. She laughed shortly, "By Sirius, actually. That's how he knew of my family before I moved to London. Apparently their work had been gaining Voldemort's attention, and of course the Black family was rather involved in his circle. Sirius had overheard one of the conversations and learned about the planned attack. He alerted the Ministry through an anonymous tip and my parents were arrested."

"Arrested?" Ceph was alarmed, "That means they're still—"

"Alive?" Maya raised a brow, "Sadly, yes. They're in Alcatraz, the American equivalent of Azkaban. I've been assured that they're being held in the highest security prison."

Ceph and Ankaa gave each other a look. It seemed like their entire family had roots in a prison of some sort. Ankaa looked away from her brother with an irritated roll of her eyes.

"Keep going," Ankaa gave a short nod, her voice devoid of any emotion, even more so than usual. It seemed like she was conducting an interrogation.

Maya glanced at her and then at Henry, who gave her a comforting smile and a gentle nod. Squaring her shoulders, Maya continued, "When I arrived at Hogwarts, I was sorted into Slytherin. Since I had no where to go, the Black family adopted me."

Ankaa scrunched her nose in distaste and confusion.

"No," Maya held up her hand and rolled her eyes, "It was Narcissa and Bellatrix's side of the family. Anyway, they let me stay with them and inevitably that meant I got involved with Voldemort. He had suspected that I had inherited the talent from my mother, and he knew that if I was properly trained, it would mean a surefire way to success."

"But you said your training was not going well?" Ceph asked, "You didn't become the Seer he wanted."

Maya shook her head, "I was not going to help the darkest wizard of all time with my talent, so I made sure to avoid any visions at all. Of course, there were some that slipped through, but none of them were of great consequence. Anyway, I met Sirius at one of he Black family gatherings actually. We never really talked much, he hated those things, you know? Couldn't wait to get away." Maya gave a short, fond laugh, and her eyes lit up for a moment.

"We're not really interested in your love story, Mother." Ankaa rolled her eyes, "We just want to know why you did what you did."

Ceph glared at his sister. Henry too, gave her an admonishing look.

"Let her continue, Ankaa." Henry said.

Ankaa just sighed and sank further into her seat.

"I became friends with Lily and I realized that I just could not let someone like Voldemort win." Maya looked out of the window, as if she was remembering the past days. With a slight sigh, she continued, "It took us years, but we became good friends. And of course, all that stuff with Sirius. I don't think I need to go into detail with that."

"What happened when he jinxed you?" Ceph looked worried, "Your memories didn't show anything."

"That's because I didn't see it." Maya shrugged, "I was drifting in and out of consciousness, and I only heard what they were shouting. Regulus had apparently ruffled Sirius' feathers that night before I went into the kitchens. Everything just blew over and Sirius hit me with a curse and well..."

"Broke your skull?" Ankaa provided sarcastically, "What a charming man you chose to procreate with, Mother."

Maya gave her a stern glare. Henry sighed tiredly, "Ankaa I understand this might be hard for you to understand—"

"Do you?" Ankaa glared, "Do you understand? Because _you_ certainly weren't lied to for years on end about _your_ parentage."

"Perhaps not," Henry glared back just as viciously, "But we've been through hell and back to keep you two safe, to make sure _you_ two had a safe life, so don't tell us about what we do and do not understand because we've survived horrors you can only _dream_ of seeing. So for once in your life, listen to your mother and let her finish."

Ankaa blinked a few times. Ceph reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. Ankaa gave a short nod and looked away from her parents and out the window.

"After that accident, Voldemort wanted to make sure nothing would happen to me again." Maya bit her lip, "He made the other kids watch out for me, and they would report back whatever they saw. My meetings with Lily and the Marauders became less and less frequent. But then I talked to Dumbledore, and we decided that I would become a spy for the Order."

"But I thought you didn't join the Order until after you had left Hogwarts?"

Henry nodded, "We both did. I joined before her, being a year older. Dumbledore knew that Voldemort would keep her close at all costs, so it was becoming too dangerous for her to keep relaying information. She got to stay at school, and I was the direct link from the Death Eaters to the Order."

"Hang on," Ankaa interrupted, holding up her hand and shaking her head slowly, "So you two met while working for the Order? And if we're Sirius Black's kids, how does Dad fit into all this?"

Henry gave her a cheeky smile, "I wooed your mum."

Maya laughed and swatted his shoulder. "It was a cover." She smiled, "In my last year at Hogwarts, I got pregnant—"

"Big shock that is," Ankaa shook her head.

"—and we couldn't let anyone know who's kid Ceph was," Maya continued with a light, playful glare in Ankaa's direction. "To keep up appearances, Henry suggested that I marry him."

"My physical appearances were pretty close as a match." Henry shrugged, "No one would suspect our kids having curly hair and light eyes since I have them as well."

"But—" Ankaa paused. She was reminded of her dream a few months ago. If that was significant, she did not want anyone to know. She did not want to get involved in all this, especially if she was a Seer like her mother.

"What?"

"Nothing really," Ankaa shrugged noncommittally, "I was just wondering how you pulled all this off."

Maya pursed her lips, "We had a small ceremony, Sirius and I. I just couldn't change my name. For your protection, we knew it would be best if we weren't publicly involved."

"And all these years," Ceph questioned, "No one found out?"

"Narcissa knows." Maya shrugged, "But she helped me with the entire charade. Remus knows as well, seeing as the resemblance between you and your father is uncanny." Maya gave an irritated role of her eyes, though she was still smiling. "You've got his hair and eyes. Such a deadly combination."

Ceph did not smile. "That explains why he was so surprised to see us on the train."

Henry chuckled, "Probably your name too. Those Blacks sure liked to name their kids after stars. I remember when you picked Ceph's name," Henry turned to Maya with a fond smile, "Such an odd name at first, but I must say it completely suits you."

The two of them smiled. Ankaa and Ceph just looked at each other and shook their heads. They were amazed at how nonchalant their parents were acting.

"So why did you tell us now?" Ankaa crossed her arms, keeping her eyes trained on their smiling forms.

"It felt right," Maya gave her a hesitant smile.

Ankaa raised a mocking brow, "You felt it best to tell us that the man that escaped from Azkaban is our father _now_? At this moment when he's broken into the castle and tried to kill Harry Potter? You really didn't think this through."

Henry frowned and mumbled, "Well, when you put it like that—"

"He's innocent," Maya argued.

"I'm sure," Ankaa rolled her eyes, "But we don't have proof. The Ministry thinks he killed Peter Pettigrew."

"He didn't."

"How can you be sure?" Ceph interrupted before his sister could continue the argument. "They didn't find any trace."

"Sirius would never do something so vile." Maya ran a hand over her face, "I know him."

"But why haven't you done anything to help Sirius then? I mean, if you know of his innocence?"

"I don't know where Pettigrew is. His Animagus form was a rat. He could be anywhere in the world and I wouldn't ever know. Without him, there's no proof to Sirius' innocence. I've tried—I've tried so hard to find him but no one is willing to believe me. Sirius had believed Remus was the spy, and I think Remus thought Sirius was the spy. After everything fell apart, neither of us contacted each other."

"But Lupin was there," Ankaa muttered, "He was _there_ when Pettigrew volunteered to become the Secret Keeper."

Henry sighed and shook his head sadly, "Your mother's memories were greatly modified, or edited, shall we say. After Peter volunteered, James and Lily debated it for several days before coming to a conclusion. And when Remus left, Sirius was still the tentative Secret Keeper. For him, Sirius has always been the Secret Keeper, and the friend who betrayed the Potters to Voldemort."

Ankaa sighed and rubbed her temples. "This is a lot of information to take in."

"Agreed." Ceph sighed tiredly and leaned back in his chair.

"It is not over yet, however." The teens turned to see Dumbledore standing by the entrance to his office. "I apologize but there are a few critical points I would like to discuss."

"Of course." Maya stood quickly. Ankaa shot her a look, unnerved by seeing her mother so eager to please the Headmaster.

Dumbledore sat on the edge of his desk. "Before I discuss this issue, I would like to remind you two that you will be serving detention every week for the rest of the school year for breaking not only school rules, but rules of the Ministry of Magic as well."

Ankaa and Ceph gave each other identical frowns. They were really hoping this would be heading in another direction. The both of them already knew they were in great trouble with the Time Turner stunt Ankaa had pulled.

"Miss. Rhyther, you can have the Time Turner to finish with your courses this term, but I hope you understand why we will be taking it away for next year." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, and he gave her a teasing smile.

Ankaa rolled her eyes, "Of course, Headmaster. It's not trouble than it's worth anyway."

Dumbledore smiled. "Now then. I am sure your mother has discussed the topic of her being a Seer?"

The siblings nodded.

"Professor Trelawney has informed me that you are quite excellent at her classes." Dumbledore turned his gaze to Ankaa. "Perhaps you already knew this, as I am sure you have had some visions—"

"No," Ankaa shook her head, "I haven't had any visions."

"Are you sure?" Maya asked, "They sometimes just feel like regular dreams."

"Visions can sometimes manifest themselves as dreams," Dumbledore added with an unnervingly calm face, "Especially in cases of untrained Seers. I believe that the recent stress you have been put through as caused your Inner Eye to open, and has started flooding your system with visions that your conscious mind has deemed 'dreams' so that you can keep up. I believe you are showing signs of being a Seer, Ankaa."

Ceph turned to his sister with a completely flabbergasted expression.

Ankaa did not react however. Her narrowed eyes remained on the Headmaster. By the way he was speaking to her, she was sure the old man already knew that she had been having visions. She did not want to be manipulated by him. She knew once she admitted to it, somewhere down the road Dumbledore would use her. She wasn't about to let that happen.

"I haven't had any," Ankaa shrugged calmly, appearing sad at the fact. "Perhaps Ceph's the Seer?"

"It only passes to the female descendants of the family," Henry shook his head, "Either you have it or you don't. We were quite certain it would pass to you."

Dumbledore raised a brow and asked, "Are you sure, Ankaa?"

She did not miss a beat. With a seemingly innocent smile, she tilted her head and said, "Of course, Headmaster, why would I ever lie to you?"

There was a moment in which Ankaa was certain the old coot was riffling through her head. He knew she was lying, but he had no proof. There was no way he could speak of her dreams without giving away the fact that he had been in her head.

With a smile that Ankaa identified as being very strained, Dumbledore continued, "I have contacted an old friend of mine, Madame Vablatsky. She is a rather accomplished Seer and is more than willing to teach you. If you like we could have a few lessons to see if the talent manifests itsel—"

"No." Ankaa interrupted. "I don't want to do this."

"Ankaa?" Maya asked, "Are you sure? This could be a great way to—"

"To do what?" Ankaa stood from her chair and turned to her mother with a glare, "To turn into _you_? You want me to do this because you couldn't. I'm not about to put myself on the line so that you lot can train me to become some spy for your Order. I'm not going to become some sort of supernatural fortune teller so that you can _use_ me."

"That's not—"

"It's quite alright, Maya." Dumbledore held up a hand with a serene smile. "It's her decision. Madame Vablatsky was quite excited to meet another Seer, but I shall let her know that you are not interested at the moment. Of course, should you change your mind, I am more than happy to contact her for you and begin your lessons."

"I wont," Ankaa gave him a sarcastic smile. "Thank you for the offer though."

"Ankaa!" Her mother sounded outraged.

"I'm leaving." Ankaa muttered as she walked past the adults who were all staring at her in bewilderment. "I've got work to do."

* * *

"I know you know," Granger said, as she took a seat on the table next to Ankaa in the library once again. Granger had finally started using her Time Turner to give herself extra time for her work. This meant that she was brought into contact with Ankaa more.

"I know a lot of things," Ankaa raised a brow, keeping her eyes trained on her parchment. "You'll need to be specific."

"About Lupin." Granger mumbled, glancing around the library.

Ankaa turned to her, abandoning her work. Usually, she would be more careful being seen with her in such a leisurely manner but lately she had begun to lose interest in the social hierarchy of the Slytherin house. If any of the students found out that the Rhyther children were spawns on Sirius Black, they would become the scum of the Slytherin house.

"And I think you've only just figured this out?"

Granger shook her head, "I knew since Snape set the essay. When did you—"

Ankaa shrugged, "Since the boggart. Somewhere around that time, really."

Granger nodded. The two were silent following for a few minutes following the conversation. Ankaa, having been through this thought process already (the one about what to do with the Lupin conundrum), was focused on her work. However, Ankaa could sense Granger was itching to ask her more.

"What is it?" Ankaa sighed. "I haven't got any more Snickers, if that's what you want."

Granger snorted and shook her head. The small, amused smile she wore on her face melted away and instead a worried expression took over. Granger looked at the Slytherin girl from the corner of her eyes and asked softly, "What should we do?"

"Why should we do anything at all in the first place?" Came Ankaa's response. As much as she did not want to admit it, she wanted to protect her godfather. "Confronting the problem will only lead to conflict."

"You're saying we should just _let_ him be?" Granger seemed outraged at the idea. "He could hurt people."

"He hasn't yet." Ankaa pointed out, raising a brow at her insensitive remarks. "Besides, who do you think he'll want to hurt anyway?"

Granger opened her mouth to retort but paused. Reconsidering her response, she merely huffed, "It doesn't matter _who_ he wants to hurt. The point is, when he turns into a werewolf he doesn't have control over himself. He could hurt _anyone_."

"Once again," Ankaa rolled her eyes, and dipped her quill into the ink once more. "I'd like to point out the flaws in your statement. He's been at this school for months now and hasn't hurt a soul. Just let him _be_ , Granger."

Granger seemed hesitant to drop the topic, but one glare from the Slytherin girl had her turning back to her work. The girls did not talk to one another after that, opting to continue their work in silence. Ankaa was getting used to Granger's presence around her. Although she did not like it much, seeing as for the last thirteen years she had been on her own for most of the time and preferred her own company over others, she had come to appreciate Granger's presence around her.

It was an unsettling thought.

* * *

That night Ankaa could not find sleep. With a sigh, she pulled out her copy of the Marauders Map and glanced around the school. When nothing of interest was found, Ankaa pocketed the Map (after wiping it clean, of course) and made her way out of the dorms quietly. On her way out, she grabbed a couple of bars of Snickers and stuffed her pockets.

"Back again, Miss Rhyther?" A voice asked from behind her once in one of the empty hallways. With a start, Ankaa turned to find Dumbledore standing behind her with a serene smile on his face.

"Uh, sorry sir." Ankaa mumbled, "I'll be heading back."

"Oh there's no need for that." Dumbledore waved his hand, that smile still on his face. He came to stand beside her as she looked at one of the portraits on the wall. It was of a mother holding her sleeping baby. The subjects of the portrait were asleep, and so didn't mind being gawked at. But Ankaa knew she should move, lest they wake up and start yelling.

"I find it quite useful to talk to the portraits in my spare time," The Headmaster mused, "They offer rather interesting advice."

Ankaa only nodded. "I've never tried it before, sir."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes turned to her. "I can't imagine why, Miss. Rhyther. You'd be surprised at what a third party perspective can do for one's problems."

"I find that not many can provide useful tips for _my_ problems, Professor." There was a tone of bitterness in her retort. "Third party perspectives can also be dangerous, given the fact that they do not know the entire story."

Dumbledore turned away from the portrait with a smile. He seemed happy about her answer, as if she had said something that genuinely amused him or surprised him. Ankaa turned away from the portrait as well, facing the senile Headmaster hesitantly.

"I sense there is something on your mind, Miss Rhyther."

Ankaa hesitated. She could say no and walk away. Things would return back to normal then. She would pretend this conversation did not happen. But she didn't want normalcy. She wanted to change things.

"Your mother has voiced her concerns to me in the past as well," Dumbledore mused as he began walking away slowly. Sensing she was meant to follow, Ankaa hesitantly did so. "You two are quite similar. You cannot hide your emotions all that well, though I must congratulate you on your acting skills. A wonderful mix of both your parents. Sirius was quite the melodramatic student."

Ankaa only nodded. She didn't know whether she should feel amused or depressed.

"Miss Rhyther," Dumbledore spoke, "If you should change your mind about those lessons at any time, please know you are welcome to come and speak with me. Though, if you could please not come so late, I would appreciate that. Contrary to popular belief, I _do_ need my beauty sleep."

Ankaa snorted before nodding and turning away with the intention of heading back to the Slytherin dorms. When the Headmaster called her name again, she turned back with a slight frown.

"I would like to congratulate you on perfecting the replication spell so quickly," Dumbledore said, "But I am afraid I will have to confiscate your copy of the Marauders Map."

With a resigned sigh, Ankaa pushed the parchment roughly into his outstretched hands. Still smiling at her, Dumbledore pulled out his wand and set the parchment on fire. As she watched it burn, Ankaa finally understood what Fred must have been feeling when she set their precious map on fire right before his eyes.

"It's best if it remains out of a student's hands, Miss Rhyther." Dumbledore said as he walked away.

As she was walking back, Ankaa glanced around every hallway carefully. Now that she had lost her copy of the Map, she felt slightly more vulnerable. Not to mention that the events of the day had completely and utterly exhausted her. Her neck and shoulders were hurting, as if the weight of the world had actually been placed upon her.

 _So pathetic_ , she scolded herself as she walked past the One-Eyed-Witch passageway. She jumped slightly when the passageway was pulled open and the familiar sight of the Weasley Twins greeted her. Ankaa could not help but shoot them an amused look as they carried various products from Honeydukes in their arms.

"Why is it that every time I see you two, you're stealing food from somewhere?"

Fred snorted, "Believe me—"

"We're wondering the exact same thing." George continued.

"Besides, who's to say you're not stalking us?" Fred asked, moving his eyebrows in a suggestive manor.

"Stalking you?" Ankaa frowned, "Why in Merlin's name would I do that?"

"Well, we're good looking chaps—" Fred began.

" _I_ am at least." George gave her a smile.

"You're identical." Ankaa deadpanned.

" _Anyway_ , as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Ankaa let out a scoff when Fred glared at her only. "You've got a copy of the Map too, so you clearly plan these visits."

"I don't have time to waste on these meetings." Ankaa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks." George smirked.

Ankaa laughed with sheer amusement. "Oh please." She turned to walk away, and said over her shoulder, "Besides, I haven't got the Map anymore."

"Lost it already?"

"What a shame."

"No," Ankaa glared. "Dumbledore confiscated it. He turned it into... ash actually."

Both of them regarded her silently for a minute. The two then glanced at each other and burst into loud laughter. Ankaa glared at them, leaning against one another as they laughed at her expense. Perhaps it was not wise on her part to tell them the part about Dumbledore burning the map before her very eyes. She had a feeling they would never let her live this down.

"I guess you know how I felt then." Fred said as he struggled with his arms full of Honeydukes goodies to wipe tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Revenge is so sweet," George agreed, "And we didn't even have to do anything to you."

Ankaa gave them a humourless smile. Her eyes widened suddenly, and she pulled out two Snickers bars from her pockets. She launched them at the twins, who caught them surprisingly.

"What's this?" George asked, turning the bar in his hands to examine the chocolate.

"Is it poisoned?" Fred asked with narrowed eyes.

Ankaa rolled her eyes with an amused smile. "I'm not trying to poison you. I wouldn't do that to the food. It's a muggle chocolate. Ask Granger, she's tried them before. It's a late Christmas gift from me to you."

"You're giving us—"

"A Christmas gift?"

Ankaa shrugged nonchalantly as she walked away. "It's not that big of a deal. It's just chocolate. If you like it, let me know, there's _Gryffin_ _ **more**_. Now, go back to your tower and do your _Gryffin_ _ **chores**_ _._ "

She heard George scoff. She also heard Fred yelling, "That's a horrible joke! You're an embarrassment!"

"But you love me!"

"Eugh, no!" Fred cried, pretending to throw up. "Anyone with a sense of humor that bad doesn't deserve love from Gred and Forge."

"That sucks," Ankaa frowned, "I wonder how your mother deals with you then."

George snorted. The brothers shared a smile before turning the corner and bounding up the stairs to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

"Have you written home since... well, you know?" Ceph asked one day as Ankaa settled into the seat beside him during dinner. Ankaa glanced over at the rambunctious Gryffindor table that was overjoyed by their victory over Ravenclaw in the Quidditch match earlier that the day.

Ankaa shook her head slightly as she turned her eyes back to the food sitting in front of her. She could sense the topic wouldn't be dropped until Ceph had let out everything. The siblings had finally started talking to one another, and begun bonding.

Ceph sighed. He glanced around the Slytherin table once, surveying the people around them. Malfoy was chatting with his usual crew, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson were latched onto his every word. Zabini, who sat beside Parkinson, seemed the least interested in the conversation. However, to be polite he kept nodding every once in a while. Ceph noticed his eyes glance over to where Ankaa was sitting, only to be drawn back.

"What's going on with you and Zabini?"

Ankaa raised a brow, looking over in the boy's direction. She turned back to her brother with a blank look, "Nothing. What makes you think something's going on?"

"He keeps looking at you." Ceph grumbled, shovelling food into his mouth.

Ankaa snorted, "I thought as much. Last time we talked I asked him about how to be friends with people. I think he's worried I might be under the _Imperius_ curse."

Ceph gave her a half smile. He did not approach the subject again, afraid he would spoil her mood even more during dinner.

"You really should write, you know." He mumbled once all the students were walking back to their dorms. "She might think something is wrong."

"Really?" Ankaa gave him a bitter smile, "Tell me, what _is_ right in our life right now?

Ceph sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I thought we agreed on this. She's still your mother."

Ankaa raised a skeptical brow. "That doesn't mean she deserves my unconditional love."

Ceph glared at her, "Ankaa—"

"No, Cepheus." Ankaa growled, "I appreciate that you're trying to keep our family together but you have to understand that respect is earned. She's lied to us about _everything_! And now, she wants to get in my good graces so she can train me to be the Seer she could never be."

Ceph laughed, "You can't seriously be thinking that. She's your mum, she just wants to make sure you're alright. What is _wrong_ with you?"

"I don't know!" Ankaa exclaimed suddenly. She was glad there was no one in the halls now. The portraits seemed startled at her outburst, and scowled at her. Ankaa scowled back before pulling on Ceph's sleeve and dragging him into another hallway, one with less portraits preferably.

"A few weeks ago, I was talking to Lupin," Ankaa began softly. One of her hands went up to run through her hair. She scowled when it got caught in a tangle. "He said I was just like her, like our mother. She was unforgiving, and so am I. She was cold and indifferent, and so am I. I don't want to end up like her, Ceph. I—I don't want what she has. I don't want to be like her. Especially now that we now that the absolute shit that her life is, I can't be like her."

"But—"

Ankaa sighed, looking at the ceiling instead of the worried look her brother was casting at her. "I had a 'vision'," She exaggerated the air quotations around the term, "about Pettigrew and Black. That's how I knew he was alive, and that's how I figured out that all of them were Animagi."

"So you're really a Seer then?"

Ankaa nodded solemnly, "But I won't give Dumbledore the satisfaction. He's going to manipulate me into joining him and I would much rather stay away from all this."

"Why?" Ceph glared incredulously at her, "You've got these talents that you could make use of! Imagine all the people you'd help."

"I don't want to help people, Ceph!" Ankaa shouted, "I don't want to be involved! I like being away from all this where I can't get hurt, alright?"

For a moment, Ceph could not believe what she was saying. She had been given a golden opportunity to make a difference, but she was choosing to throw it all away. But then, he blinked, and his perception of her changed.

 _"Hi baby,"_ He heard his mother's voice, _"Meet your little sister, Ankaa._ "

She was his little sister. She was just thirteen years old. She wasn't the Ice Princess she had made herself out to be. She was his baby sister and she was scared. He understood now. The responsibility of knowing the future was too much for a thirteen year old girl like her. If she did not want to be a Seer, Ceph decided that he would unflinchingly support her decision.

Ankaa was brought out of her reverie with a start. Ceph had wound his arms around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. Ankaa swallowed; she had only just realized her eyes were watery. She was on the verge of crying. Ceph placed his chin on top of her head. He almost expected her to push him away. But she didn't.

While she did not push him away, she did not return the hug either. She was tense; her posture stiff. Ceph noticed though that she at least let her forehead rest against his shoulder for a moment, as if she was tired of holding it up all day long, all life long.

"You're not our Mum," Ceph mumbled, pulling away. He kept both of his hands on her shoulders. She was at arms length now. Her eyes were trained on the wall behind him. Ceph leaned down so she was forced to look at him.

"You've got your own identity. Just because there are a few similar traits between our mother and yourself doesn't mean you're going to grow up to be like her." Ceph gave her a warm smile, "You're a smart girl, Ankaa. Remember, you _always_ have a choice when your life is concerned."

Ankaa shook her head. She let out an exhausted sigh before asking, "What if I _cant?_ What if I'm not strong enough? I can't do this Ceph, they're going to hate me. Mother was already so mad when I refused those lessons."

Ceph shook his head vehemently, "You're _trying_ , aren't you? That's all that matters. We're all with you, whatever you chose to do. But remember, the choice is yours. You're a great person Ankaa, deep down. Deep, deep, deep, _deep_ —ow! You don't have to hit me _that_ hard, Merlin!" Ceph laughed as he saw a small smile stretch over Ankaa's face. Ruffling her hair, he said, "I won't let you be alone, Ankaa. You've got a family that loves you, and you'll have friends who do as well. There's that adorable little Hufflepuff girl, isn't there?"

"Annabelle?"

Ceph nodded. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he started to lead her back to the Slytherin dormitories. "Cedric tells me she's quite taken with you, looks up to you and all."

Ankaa nodded. "She sent me a Christmas gift as well. Those chocolates you liked so much."

Ceph rubbed his stomach "Yeah, those were _amazing_. I'll be sure to thank her. Did you get her something?"

Ankaa nodded. "She likes writing in journals. I got her one that only opens with her fingers prints. I figured she had enough of the muggle stuff, considering she's a muggleborn."

Ceph nodded at her with a smile. "Awfully kind of you."

"Kind is my middle name."

* * *

Walking around the castle after hours without the Map was a real nuisance, Ankaa thought. Her wand was in her hand, and she was carefully checking the halls around the corner for any sign of life. Most of the portraits complained at her light, but she just rolled her eyes and kept going. They had seen some rather disturbing things over their years at Hogwarts, and Ankaa was sure they could have put up with some light.

She was already exhausted by the time she reached the Kitchens. Quickly, she made her way inside and sat herself at the little counter.

"Oi," She turned to see Fred Weasley tumbling into the Kitchens after her. "You walk so fast."

Ankaa raised a brow, "Got to be careful. Especially now that the Map isn't with me."

Fred snorted and nodded sarcastically, "You understand our struggle then."

Ankaa placed a hand over her heart and gave him a mocking look, "Yes, I now understand the utter despair I put you and your brother through. Will you ever forgive me, oh Great One?"

"M'darling," Weasley waved his hand with a flourish, "Flattery will get you everywhere. You are most certainly forgiven."

Ankaa gave him a feeble smile and turned to thank the House Elf that placed a cup of hot cocoa before her. She had been asking for the same thing for quite a few days now. He probably had her order memorized by now.

"Where's your brother?"

Weasley shrugged, not looking away from the pudding he was devouring. "Back in the common room. I'm the only one that was brave enough to face the cold, dark Hogwarts hallways."

"You're not going back?"

"I was going to," Weasley mumbled distractedly, "But you're still here. It's apparently rude to leave people at the table alone."

Ankaa raised a surprised brow. She nodded slowly and turned back to her cocoa. She could never have guessed that Fred Weasley would be considerate enough to stay with her and keep her company. Though, she would have preferred to be alone at the moment. It's not like he could understand what she had been through.

"Besides," Weasley turned to her, "George says something's been up with you. Apparently he ran into your brother whose name I—"

"Cepheus."

"—remembered, of course, if you'd just let me finish."

Ankaa held her hands up in defence with a small laugh.

"He looked rather..." Weasley trailed off, "Well, I'm not sure really. George's the more observant one of us two."

"So I've noticed."

"Have you?" Weasley asked, "I'm still surprised you can tell us apart, really."

Ankaa nodded. "I deserve a reward."

Weasley gave her a wide, teasing smile. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object and placed it in front of her. Gingerly, Ankaa examined it. It was a Mars chocolate bar.

"Muggle chocolate?" Ankaa raised a brow, "Where did you get this from?"

"Harry," Weasley shrugged, running his hand through his hair. "George and I figured we should give you a Christmas gift as well."

"It's May."

Weasley paused and narrowed his eyes. "Birthday gift?"

Ankaa laughed and nodded. "Thank you then, though you're a month early. It's in June."

Ankaa turned the chocolate in her hand. The two of them were silent. It wasn't necessarily comfortable, at least on Weasley's part (from what Ankaa had noticed), but Ankaa was not bothered.

"Thanks Weasley," Ankaa mumbled, "But you really don't have to stay here."

Weasley looked like he was going to protest, but he thought better of it and gave her a nod. She did not turn away from staring into her mug as he walked to the door. But then, when he called her name (or last name, rather), she turned with a raised brow.

"Look, I don't know what's happened to you," Weasley began, "But it'll get better. What you're feeling right now—Merlin,George would be so much better at this—" Weasley ran a hand through his hair, "I guess, from what I've seen I can tell you that trauma's like this."

"I'm not traumatized." Ankaa shook her head.

Weasley shrugged, flushing pink for a moment. "Alright, whatever. But whatever's happened to you, it's serious, isn't it?"

Ankaa snorted. She wished she could tell him it was entirely _Sirius_. Instead, she just gave him a slight nod.

"It'll feel like you're over it all, but then it'll sneak up on you." Weasley pursed his lips, "There's never going to be a time that you're really over it. But I think—I think if you talked to someone— _anyone_ , it would help you realize that you don't need to go through this by yourself."

For a moment, her instinctual response was to tell him that she didn't need help. It was ingrained in her system by now; to think that she could do everything by herself. But then she remembered that she was just a thirteen year old girl who was trying to shoulder all these burdens by herself.

"I don't think anyone else will understand, Fred." She said hopelessly, giving him a sad smile.

Fred paused by the door. This was the first time he had ever seen her show any emotion. This was the first time she had said his name, in the softest and most hopeless of whispers. He was never as observant as George when it came to emotions. Hell, he couldn't even get his own emotions across as easily as George could. But this girl, this absolutely broken girl, was someone who could tell needed help.

Before he could stop himself, he exhaled in bewilderment, "You're a mess."

The girl laughed jovially as she walked past him. "The hottest mess you've ever seen, Fred Weasley."

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **We're finally getting into some 'normal' friendship with the Weasley Twins (Fred, really). I was expecting a lot more reviews for the last chapter, tbh :( I'm kind of slowing down writing this story, because I thought I would get a lot more feedback, and idk.**

 **Thank you to those of you who have favorited/followed:** ChristiangirlKCU, cullen cult, wildcrazything, Charley-Parsley, IkiraLoveVampus4Ever, NaruNaruko-chan, .Singer, Pmtcvr98

 **The next chapter will not be up for quite some time as I have midterms and finals to worry about. Please read/review 3**


	13. The Greatest Gift (Part 1)

**_Disclaimer:_** As stated before, I do not own the Harry Potter series.

* * *

 _"We're all capable of terrible things." - How to Get Away with Murder_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirteen**_

May had come and gone. Ankaa sat at her desk, glowering at the clear, beautiful sky outside. Mother Nature was teasing the entire student populous. Such a beautiful day after days of rainy weather, and none of them could go outside to enjoy it because of their exams. With a resigned sigh, Ankaa turned her attention back to the almost blank piece of parchment that was sitting in front of her.

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

It was all she had written. How was she supposed to thank them? Was she supposed to include a gift with her letter? Pursing her lips, Ankaa glanced over at the closed trunk that sat under her bed. In it, right at the top, was an emerald green and grey knit sweater gifted to her by the Weasleys for her birthday. It had her initial on it, a bright 'A' stitched in white.

 _"There she is!" Ankaa had turned her head slightly when the twins had entered the empty classroom she was in. Rolling her eyes with a small smile, Ankaa had turned back to her Divination textbook._

 _"What can I do for you fine, young gentlemen today?" Ankaa had smirked at them as they had a seat at the table in front of her._

 _"Fine?"_

 _"Gentlemen?"_

 _The twins turned to each other. Fred, who sat directly in front of her, elbowed his twin lightly, "She finally likes us, Georgie."_

 _"About time, I was wondering when our charm would rub off on her."_

 _"Once again," Ankaa raised a brow, "Is there anything_ specific _you'd like, or is wasting people's time a natural tendency for you?"_

 _"Ooh, witty." Fred snorted. He reached into his bag and pulled out an envelope. "You know, we had planned to give you this for your birthday-"_

 _"But if you're going to be sassy-"_

 _"That won't work on me Weasleys," Ankaa levelled her glare onto the two of them. "Besides, you two already gave me a birthday present."_

 _"We did?" George's eyes widened in surprise._

 _Ankaa nodded, "Yeah, the Muggle Chocolate?"_

 _George paused. Glancing at his twin, who shrugged, he smiled. "For a moment, I thought you would say something cheesy."_

 _"Like the greatest gift we gave you-" Fred began._

 _"Was your unconditional friendship?" Ankaa supplied, her voice monotone and expression neutral._

 _"Exactly!" The twins beamed._

 _"Sadly, no." Ankaa smiled, "The Chocolate was much better than unconditional friendship, I must say."_

 _"Rude," Fred muttered. "But anyway, here you go." He threw the envelope at her. Ankaa caught it effortlessly and turned it around to look at it gingerly._

 _"Go on then, open it!" George bounced in his chair._

 _"All right there, carrot-top," Ankaa laughed, "Calm down."_

 _"Wow." Both Fred and George spoke, looking at each other. Ankaa paused her fumbling with the envelope to see the two giving each other surprised looks._

 _"She laughed," Fred leaned over slightly and whispered to George, keeping his eyes trained on the Slytherin girl._

 _"I feel so powerful," George whispered back, "Like I've unlocked a new achievement."_

 _Ankaa cleared her throat uncomfortably. She hadn't meant to laugh. It just slipped out._

 _"It's good," Fred said after a moment of silence, "You've got a nice laugh. It's cute."_

 _Raising a brow, Ankaa nodded mockingly, "Anything to please you, Your Highnesses." She pulled the letter out of the envelope. It was a small card, just a hastily scribbled 'Happy Birthday!' and signed by the twins. Inside, they had included a colorful coupon._

 _"What's this rubbish?" Ankaa glanced at them, "One get out of prank free card?"_

 _The twins nodded proudly, "It's quite useful."_

 _"Trust me," Fred said, taking it from her hands and waving it around, "One day, if you'd like us to spare you from a prank-"_

 _"All you have to do is present it to us, and we shall let it slide."_

 _Ankaa took the coupon back from Fred. "Ok? In theory, its a wonderful idea, honestly. Ten points to Gryffindor-"_

 _"She can give points?" Fred asked his twin, who shrugged._

 _"-But, how will this work? You'll have to tell me about every prank you're planning to pull on me beforehand for me to decide whether I want in or not. Doesn't that kind of seem... counterintuitive?"_

 _The twins cast each other a sideways glance. "We didn't really think this through."_

 _"No kidding," Ankaa shot them an amused look._

 _"Its the thought that counts!" Fred exclaimed._

 _"Not really." Ankaa shook her head in mock disappointment, "I really had expected more from you two."_

 _"You didn't give us anything for our birthday." George pointed out._

 _"Correction: I didn't give you anything tangible," Ankaa countered, "I continue to give you my unconditional love and support."_

 _"Great use that is," Fred rolled his eyes. George elbowed him slightly._

 _"Fine, you gold-digging goblin," Ankaa snapped, "I'll get you something next year."_

 _"Promise?" The twins asked._

 _"We'll see." Ankaa muttered, "Now get out, I have work to do."_

 _"Wait wait," George reached into his bag and pulled out a wrapped package and set it on the desk before her. "Its from Mum."_

 _"Your mother?" Ankaa raised a skeptical brow, "Is it a howler?"_

 _Fred and George snorted. "Why would she send you one?"_

 _"For being a bad influence on you?"_

 _"You? A bad influence? Never!" The twins gave her a wide smile._

 _Giving them an amused look, Ankaa reached for the package. Tearing into it slowly, her fingers brushed against the soft knitted item. Carefully, she pulled it out of the paper wrapping and set it on the desk in front of her. It was a sweater. Knit by Mrs. Weasley, she knew it. Her fingers ghosted over the pristine white 'A' stitched into the centre, and then to the shoulders of the sweater._

 _"She wasn't sure what size you would be." George laughed, "We told her you were a short and puny one, I guess she didn't listen."_

 _"I'm fun-sized." Ankaa retorted quietly. She held the sweater up in front of her. She could already tell it was a size too large for her, but she supposed it would be rather comfortable. "Thank you."_

 _"Wasn't me who did the knittin', love." Fred rolled his eyes, reaching his arms over his head to stretch._

 _"Of course not, you moron." Ankaa retorted hotly, "You're not nearly coordinated enough for that."_

 _"You're telling me about coordination?" Fred laughed mockingly, "Tell me, who was it that won the Quidditch Cup? What? I can't hear you-Thats right! Me!"_

 _"Well, me too mate, but ok." George winked at Ankaa._

 _"You're never going to let this go, are you?" Ankaa rolled her eyes._

 _"Awh, poor little Ankaa," Fred mocked as he jumped off the table, "You'll get your arse handed to you next year as well, love, don't worry."_

 _She turned away from him in irritation and smiled at George. "Tell your mum I said thank you, she really didn't have to do this."_

 _George shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets, "She wanted to. Some spiel about her knowing your parents when they were at Hogwarts. And also, she didn't make you anything for Christmas and well, she loves everyone so."_

 _"Still, I really appreciate it."_

 _"I'll let her know then." George nodded. "Oh and, don't mind Fred. He's just... well, he's just being Fred."_

 _Ankaa laughed, "Don't worry, I know."_

 _"You coming?" Fred stuck his head into the room, "I wanna meet Angelina before we head for the OWLs. She's got some amazing notes."_

 _George nodded. Turning to Ankaa, he ruffled her hair playfully, "See ya later, short-stuff!"_

 _With a smile, she pushed his hand away and tried in vain to tame her curls. Just as she had gotten them somewhat sorted, another hand reached over. Fred had come up behind her and put her in a light chokehold with one arm, and his other hand was in her hair, furiously ruffling her hair._

 _"Are you mad because you didn't Slyther **win**?" He whispered to her before swaggering away. Both twins exited the room with rambunctious laughter. Ankaa did not turn around to throw anything at them. Instead, she sat still. She didn't even bother to fix her hair. _

_Clutching the sweater, she smiled widely._

 _It was nice. Nice to finally have some friends._

How could she thank Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for that? What was she supposed to say to them?

 _Hi, yes, I'd like to thank you for raising a wonderful, albeit troublesome, set of twins. Please procreate some more?_

Oh **no**. That was just... no.

With a groan, Ankaa slammed her head into the table. This was hopeless. Maybe she needed a break? She could come back and write it later. Nodding to herself, she put away her things and picked up her bag, ready to head for her Divination Exam.

* * *

"Come in, come in." Professor Trelawney wasted no time in ushering Ankaa into her dingy little classroom for her Divination exam. The rest of the class was lined outside, but Ankaa had decided to get this exam over as quickly as possible. How hard could crystal gazing be, honestly? Ankaa had spent the entire year making her assignments up anyway. Besides, Trelawney liked Ankaa, she could probably sense that the girl was a Seer.

"Now," Trewlawney spoke as Ankaa took the seat opposite her. "If you could kindly gaze into the Orb and tell me what you see... take your time."

With a smile, Ankaa glanced at the crystal ball, ready to spew out a nonsense story. Blinking in confusion, she paused. She could see something. There was some colour. Flashes of red, black and blue. Before she could comprehend what was happening, she was launched into another vision.

 _They were in a dingy looking room. The floorboards were covered in a thick layer of dust, and the curtains on the windows were falling apart. There was a man who stood in the middle of the room. His clothing was tattered, his hair matted with dust and grime. Lupin was standing next to him, his wand raised. The curly haired man turned around with a scowl on his face. It was Sirius Black._

 _"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus," snarled Black. "I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer."_

"Good, good, what else do you see?" Trelawney was on the edge of her seat, nodding quickly. Ankaa did not remember speaking about the vision at all, but whatever she was doing pleased the Professor greatly, so she wasn't exactly complaining. Looking away from the Professor, she turned her gaze to the Crystal Ball again, concentrating as hard as she could. And once again, the smoke cleared and a picture formed.

 _Ceph was standing in front of her protectively. His head turned to Black, before he pushed Ankaa behind him slightly. Ankaa gripped her wand tightly, pointing at Ronald, who seemed quite offended._

 _"She's gonna kill me!" Weasley whimpered._

 _"It's the rat!" Ceph pointed his wand at Ronald. "Its your stupid rat. It's Pettigrew!"_

"Wonderful!" Trelawney cheered, "My dear, I must saw you have gotten quite good at this. I never doubted for a second that you would... your mother did have this talent as well. If only your classmates could do this... that poor Miss. Granger."

Ankaa coughed, as if she was out of breath. Her heart was pumping wildly. Her fingers had lost warmth, so she tried to warm them up again by forming them into fists. Trelawney continued spewing nonsense, none of which was of interest to the girl. Even if it was, at that point she was far too gone to even bother tuning in. But then, Trelawney's boney hand clasped onto her shoulder, and she was startled out of her zone.

 _"It will happen tonight,"_ She spoke quickly, as if she was being forced to let out the sentences.

"What will happen tonight, Professor?" Ankaa gripped the Professor's wrist in an effort to move her hand away from her shoulder. When it proved to be futile, she simply listened to the Old Seer with narrowed eyes.

 _"The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight, the servant will break free and set out to join his aster. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever before. Tonight... before midnight... the servant will set out... to rejoin... his master..."_

Trelawney's head then fell forward, as if she had been snapped out of a trance. Ankaa swallowed uncomfortably and roughly moved the Professor's hand off of her shoulder. The Professor made some grunting sort of noise. Then, as suddenly as before, her head snapped up again.

"I'm so sorry, my dear, I must have drifted off." Trelawney smiled at her, her giant bug like eyes blinking behind her hideous glasses.

Ankaa continued staring.

"Is there something wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, Ankaa shook her head with a smile. "Not at all. If that's all, Professor, could I be on my way? I've got some more exams to study for."

"Oh!" Trelawney nodded and stood quickly, causing the table to rattle. As she steadied it, she gave Ankaa another smile, "Of course, of course! I know you will do wonderfully."

"Thank you, Professor." Ankaa mumbled as she quickly grabbed her bag and went down the ladder. She turned away from the ladder, ignoring her classmates who were asking her for help. Hitching her bag around her shoulder, she ran as fast as she could down the spiral stair case and to the Slytherin common room, where her brother would no doubt be.

* * *

"Whoa whoa, what's the rush?" Ceph smiled as Ankaa took him by the wrist and dragged him away from his friends. When she refused to answer, Ceph raised a worried brow, "Is everything alright?"

Turning around, she surveyed her surroundings once before roughly pushing him into one of the abandoned classrooms. "I just had my Divination exam."

"Oh," Ceph smiled, "How was it?"

Ankaa pursed her lips. With a heavy sigh, she settled herself into one of the chairs closest to her. "Ceph, I had a vision." She mumbled, running her hand through her hair, "Sirius Black will return tonight. I don't know where, but everything's going to change tonight."

There was a moment of silence. After a moment, Ceph leaned before her. Smiling gently, he caught her wrist so she would stop running her hands through her hair and pulling pieces out. She seemed to do it a lot when she was stressed.

"Calm down," He commanded softly. "Start from the beginning. What happened?"

And so she told him. She told him all about her visions, about how Black would be there, and how Lupin was involved. She told him of how, all these years the man who had actually lead to the murder of the Potters was sitting in his rat form with the Weasley's.

"And what's worse is that Trelawney seemed to have a vision or a prophecy, I'm not exactly sure what it was." Ankaa confessed. "She said the Dark Lord would return Ceph, she said that he would come back more powerful and terrifying than ever before. What do we do?"

Ceph bit his lip. "Have you told anyone else about this?"

"No."

"Go to Dumbledore, I'll head to Lupin's." Ceph commanded. "Meet me in front of the Whomping Willow in ten minutes, okay?"

"The Whomping Willow?"

Ceph placed her bag in her hands and nodded. "I think the room you described was the Shrieking Shack. There's a passage from the Whomping Willow to the Shack. Be careful, alright? Don't go near it without me."

Ankaa nodded slowly.

Ceph stared at her intensely for a few moments before giving her a smile. He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "You've done great Ankaa, we can do this. We'll set this right, don't worry."

Ankaa rolled her eyes, appearing irritated, "You're wasting time."

Ceph winked at her before he dashed out of the room. After he left, Ankaa looked to the floor. She didn't want Dumbledore to know of her visions. She knew he would insist that she take those damn classes with that Vablatsky woman. Ankaa was also sure Dumbledore would just relish an opportunity to one up her. With an irritated groan, she ran from the classroom. She would rather deal with Dumbledore than know she was the reason an innocent man was sent to the most foul prison in the world.

"Professor!"

She ran into his office without knocking. Dumbledore looked up from his work calmly, raising a brow at her presence. Huffing slightly, she came to a stop before his desk.

"You need to call the Ministry," Ankaa demanded, "Black is innocent!"

Dumbledore stood, walking from his table and putting a hand on her shoulder. He lead her away from his table, and asked, "And how do you know this, Miss. Rhyther?"

"I had a vision."

Dumbledore spoke solemnly, "I'm afraid the word of one thirteen year old is not very convincing, especially not with your lineage, Miss Rhyther."

And all of a sudden, Ankaa felt so incredibly stupid. She had rushed into this like a ruddy Gryffindor, without a flawless plan of attack. But as she watched the Headmaster, she came to the realization that she was right about him all along. He might have been the greatest wizard the world had seen, but Albus Dumbledore was a manipulative bastard. One who would do anything, _absolutely anything_ in his power to ensure that he would be safe. He was a coward. One who was afraid of the dark rising once again.

"You knew." Ankaa whispered, "You knew _all_ this time that Sirius Black was innocent, but you didn't do anything? You knew that Peter Pettigrew was alive because you knew he was the Potters' secret keeper all along. And you knew when Ron brought his filthy rat to Hogwarts that it was actually Pettigrew."

Dumbledore's expression betrayed nothing. "Miss Rhyther-"

"No," Ankaa sneered, "I came to you because my brother had some faith in you. I came to you because I thought, for once, I should throw away this ill founded notion that you were a crazy old man, and that you could save my-" Her father? When had Black become her father? Shaking her head, she continued, "You didn't tell Lupin either, did you? You let the man believe that his best friends had all been murdered by Black. For twelve years, Lupin has lived in contempt because _you_ were too busy playing your stupid games."

"Miss Rhyther, everything I did was for the greater good." Dumbledore spoke softly, but there was a certain hardness in his eyes that told her she had crossed a line.

 _He's your headmaster_ , a voice in her head warned her. She wanted to continue. She wanted to verbally slaughter the man. Instead, her self-preservation kicked into high gear, and she started working on damage control.

"You're right, Professor," She mumbled, moving from foot to foot. "I'm sorry. I think I'm just a bit overwhelmed with these visions."

Dumbledore nodded with a small smile. His eyes were twinkling again, but Ankaa knew she wasn't in the clear yet. Dumbledore was no fool, he would not fall for her tricks that easily. And so, she sweetened the deal.

"I think you were right," Isn't that what everyone liked to hear? "I think I need those lessons from Madame Vablatsky. Perhaps we could start them after the summer holidays, next year?"

Dumbledore raised a brow slightly. "Of course, Miss Rhyther," He smiled and nodded, "I shall contact her over the summer and work out a schedule. I'm glad you are finally putting your talent to such great use."

"Me too, Professor." Ankaa smiled weakly, "I-I also hope you aren't offended by what I said earlier. I truly apologize sir, I think I was just too stressed."

Dumbledore waved his hand, as if to dismiss her worries. Reaching for his desk, he offered her a bowl of candy. "Chocolate?" He added, "It's the Muggle kind. A friend of mine was kind enough to send it to me, especially after I stopped eating Chocolate Frogs. In my old age, they're becoming rather hard to keep up with."

With a smile, Ankaa took one. "Snickers?"

* * *

"Where have you been!" Ceph growled the moment she came forward. "I said ten minutes!"

"Dumbledore." Ankaa sighed, "I kind of went on a verbal rampage and I had to fix things with him. Long story short, I will now be training with that Vablatsky woman to become a Seer."

"Thats..." Ceph trailed off, "Great?"

Ankaa rolled her eyes, "Of course, if I actually do the training. I'm going to pretend to pay attention. I have no use for this. But we can talk about this later, what's the plan now?"

Ceph pointed his wand at the tree. _"Immobulus_ ," He whispered. Immediately, the tree stopped moving. Taking Ankaa's hand, he pulled her towards the base of the tree and gestured for her to go first. Gingerly, she glanced around the tree. It was too dark to see inside. She heard a slight sigh before she was pushed down the hole.

With a grunt, she sat up and moved away from the opening. With a scowl, she whacked Ceph on the head the moment he came through.

"Don't ever do that again!"

Ceph rolled his eyes in amusement. There was a ominous creaking that echoed through the tunnel. With his wand at the ready, Ceph ploughed ahead. Ankaa too had pulled out her wand.

"Why do you reckon they made this tunnel?" Ceph whispered after a while.

"Lupin," Ankaa answered immediately. "He's a werewolf. I'll bet anything he used this to get as far away from the other students as possible. What did you tell Lupin?"

"Nothing," She saw Ceph's shoulders move in a shrug, "He was gone when I got there. I knocked on his door a few times, debated waiting but I decided we had a better shot ourselves of getting there."

"This is mental," Ankaa sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Well believe it," Ceph mumbled distractedly. As soon as the siblings neared the stairs of the Shack, Ceph held his hand out to steady Ankaa. He turned around to place his finger to his lips, and Ankaa nodded irritatedly. She knew she had to be quiet. What kind of a stupid sign was that?

"Just go!" She commanded hotly in a whisper. She ignored his glare as he moved up the stairs quietly. They could hear people talking in the other room.

"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus!" Snarled Black. "I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer."

"HE'S NOT PETER! HE'S SCABBERS!" Ronald was yelling. Ankaa took Ceph's hand and pulled him into one of the rooms next to the landing. Placing a hand over his mouth, she pointed to the floor where they had been standing. There where three set of footprints. Someone else was here with them. She looked around her, trying to see if someone was under the disillusionment charm. She didn't spot anything.

Conversation slowed in the other room. The bedroom door had opened on its own. She almost definitely knew who was in the room now. This was their chance.

Holding her wand at the ready, she moved away from the room and stepped into the landing. Lupin's eyes widened when he saw the siblings standing there, holding their wands in front of them.

"Get back," Ceph commanded, taking a step into the room. His wand was trained on Lupin. Ankaa stepped in after him, ignoring the surprised looks she got from the Golden Trio.

"What are you doing?" Potter was outraged. Ankaa did not turn to him though. Both Ceph and Ankaa were focused solely on one figure. And that one figure was focused solely on them.

"You know, don't you?" Ankaa asked softly, "You know who we are."

Black glanced between the two, and something flickered across his eyes.

"Yes," He spoke just as softly. "You're all grown up."

"So have you," Ceph muttered distastefully, glancing down at Black's tattered robes. Clenching his wand tighter, he trained it on the man before him. "The years certainly haven't been kind to you, have they... _Father?_ "

* * *

 **Notes:**

Yeeh, I'm back! Officially done my first year of uni, so I decided I'll treat you guys :D I've been on quite a spree, and just wasn't struck with the write muse. But finally found a new song that inspired me.

A lot more Weasley interaction in this chapter. We're _almost_ at a turning point. The next chapter will be the end of PoA and we'll move on to the next one, definitely more Fred/Ankaa heavy (turning point of the entire story, I must say).

 **19irene96:** Thank you so much! Hopefully you liked this chapter too :D Let me know what you think of this one as well :D

 **Pmtcvr98** : Thanks! She's such a pleasure to write, honestly. Hopefully you liked this chapter as well, I'll be looking forward to your feedback! Thanks for reading!

To the **Guest** who talked about the argument between Henry and Ankaa: Hell YEAH. I love when people put others in their place. Also, I just felt like it was a real interaction a parent and child would have, y'know. Hopefully you like this chapter, let me know :D

To the **Guest** who was SUPER EXCITEd about my updates: Yo I gotchu, hope you like this chapter too :D Once again, review and let me know :D

Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and followed and favorited the story! I greatly appreciate it, _19irene96, 2 and TheRageOfTheSea_

I'm curious as to what you guys think I'll be doing. Shoot me a review and let me always, **R &R**! Love ya lots!

\- Aree


	14. The Greatest Gift (Part 2)

**_Disclaimer:_** ** _Okay, still don't own the_ _Harry Potter series. But I do own Ankaa and the crew._**

* * *

 **demisses** : Thank you for reading and following the story! Hope you like this one as well!

 **Becca** : Thanks! It's been a lot of work. And yeah, the Chrisrtmas sweater stuff was totally improvised but I think it ties in well with the fact that her parents were close with the Weasleys/Potters and all.

 **Erin814** : AWHH YISSSS Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it, and hopefully you'll continue to like it! Also, I had not noticed that I had passed a year of writing the story, so thanks for noticing that!

 **19irene96:** YAAAS yo here's the next chapter, can't wait to hear from you again!

And as always, thank you to patamon642, demisses for adding this story to their favourites and follow list. I greatly appreciate it!

* * *

 _"All blood does is make you related. But loyalty? It's loyalty that makes you Family." -_ Chris Diaz

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirteen**_

She wished he hadn't done that. Ankaa wished Ceph hadn't outright addressed the mass murderer, or _alleged_ mass murderer, as their father. Of course Lupin and Black already knew the siblings were Sirius Black's children, but Potter and his posse did not need to know this otherwise valuable information. And so, as she stood behind Ceph, close to the door, she was aware of Potter gawking at the siblings.

"He-He's your _father_?" He stuttered, glancing between the homeless looking madman and the Slytherin siblings.

Ankaa rolled her eyes, "A long story, Potter. One that I'm not entirely comfortable sharing with you seeing as we've never been, nor shall ever be, friends."

"But _you_ ," Ceph sneered at Lupin, "We trusted you. Kept your secret, covered for you, and now we find out you've been helping _him_ all along. You knew Black was innocent, but you didn't do anything."

Lupin shook his head almost immediately, "I believed he wasn't. At the time of the war, there was talk of a spy in the Order... None of expected it to be Peter, of course, but Sirius and I were weary of each other. I didn't know Peter had become the Potter's Secret Keeper, and when I heard Sirius had killed him, I had believed it. That is, until I saw Pettigrew on the Map."

"Why is he an Animagus anyway?" Potter asked, glancing from the squealing rat to Lupin and Black.

"Because of me," Lupin said, pushing his hair out of his eyes, "When I was a little boy, I had been bit by a werewolf. And that was before the Wolfsbane Potion had been discovered, so I turned into a werewolf once a month."

"And you came here," Ankaa supplied, "To the Shrieking Shack. It was never haunted, was it? That was you in your werewolf form."

Lupin nodded, "Dumbledore had decided to give me a chance. The Whomping Willow was planted because of me, so that I could get from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade as quickly as possible."

"And Black and Pettgirew?" Ceph questioned, "They turned into Animagi to help you?"

Lupin smiled and nodded, "I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, that I had gone home to see her... well of course, they were smart. They figured it out soon enough, and since a werewolf bite is only harmful to humans, they decided to become Animagi to help me. Sirius and James were two of the smartest students Hogwarts had ever seen."

 _Great,_ Ankaa mentally scoffed, _My father's a self-sacrificing moron_.

"That's how Pettigrew got away," Ceph breathed, "He was an unregistered Animagi. And a rat at that. How inconspicuous."

"So Dumbledore doesn't know?" Harry asked, "He doesn't know that Sirius is an Animagi?"

Ankaa snorted. The old bastard knew everything.

Lupin gave her a look before answering, "I'm not sure. I had debated telling him that Sirius was one, and that's how he had been getting into the castle. But I was a coward... I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school by using Dark Arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it... so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along."

"Snape?" Black finally tore his gaze from Scabbers and looked to Lupin. "What's Snape got to do with this."

"He's here," Ankaa raised a brow, "He's out Potions teacher."

Lupin looked to the Golden Trio, who looked as confused as ever. With a sigh, Ankaa leaned against the wall. The amount of explaining that needed to be done because those Gryffindors were too dense to connect the dots would put her to sleep. Lupin explained about how they were at school with Snape, and how Black had told him of how to get past the Whomping Willow.

"Served him right," Black sneered, "Sneaking around every month, trying to see what we were up to... hoping to get us expelled..."

Ankaa shot him a disgusted look. She suddenly remembered that this was the man she had seen in her mother's vision, or memories rather. He was that one that had jinxed her when her back was turned, all because he didn't like what she had said to him. And now he was happy about the fact that he had almost let an innocent student meet a werewolf, all because he was a petty little bastard.

Suddenly, the door flew open after a loud boom. Ankaa jumped out of the way just in time, but instead of empty space as she had expected, she bumped into a hard object. Clutching the fabric, she turned quickly and pointed her wand as she pulled the fabric away. As the Invisibility Cloak slipped away, she came face to face with a sneering Snape, who had his wand pointed directly at Lupin.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Fred and George looked up from their planning parchment as a thundering of footsteps was heard around the courtyard. It was past hours, and no student was awake. Or well, no student should have been awake. Fred and George usually came to the courtyard when the Prefects were being bothersome in the hallways. It was an especially quiet place to work on their future prank plans.

"Rhyther?" Fred mumbled in shock as she ran past him and his brother. In a flurry of movement, he adjusted his books in his other hand and grabbed onto her arm to stop her. "What's the rush?"

"I-I have to go!" Ankaa tried desperately to loosen his grip, even going as far as pinching his fingers. Weasley did not relent. George stood up as well, worry etched on his face.

"Ow! OW!" Fred cried, "Calm down woman!"

George titled his head curiously, examining her form. The bottom of her robe was tattered, the edges frayed. Ankaa followed his gaze and muttered a quick repairing spell. The three watched in silence as the garment repaired itself.

"Is everything alright?" It was George. He spoke softly, as if speaking louder would startle the girl.

Ankaa did not answer him. Fred and George watched as she turned and rushed to the window to glance at the clock in the courtyard. It was almost midnight. With a groan, she took both their hands and pulled them down the hallway. She pushed them into one of the empty classrooms. Closing the door behind her, she reached into her shirt.

"Uh," Fred raised a brow and glanced to his brother. George, wide eyed, could only offer him a shrug. Turning back to the girl, Fred muttered, "I like to have dinner before I get to work, if you know what I mean."

Ankaa gave him a glare before she slapped him on the arm. Reaching into her shirt, she pulled her Time Turner out. "This Weasleys," She held the golden object up to them, "Is a Time Turner. Dumbledore gave it to me in the starting of the year because I signed up for a few extra classes. That's how I replicated the Map, that's how I can tell you two apart because I've been around _a lot,_ alright?"

The twins were silent. Their wide eyed, enamoured gaze was focused solely on the Time Turner. The two then turned their wide eyed look to one another, and Ankaa watched in frustration as it slowly narrowed and turned back to her. They were angry.

Outraged, Fred exclaimed, "You had a Time Turner this entire year and you didn't tell us?"

"Do you understand the ABSOLUTE POWER we could have had?"

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you," Ankaa gave them an unamused look before she strung the golden chain around their necks. Moving closer, she held the Time Turner up so she could wind the dial.

"Well this is cozy," Fred mumbled, looking down at her.

George smirked, "It took you no time to warm up to us, did it, Rhyther?"

Fred turned to George, "We're getting better, Georgie. Our charms are irresistible."

Rolling her eyes, Ankaa turned the dial three times. Ankaa just kept her eyes on her watch, observing as the hands turned back on their own accord. The twins on the other hand, watched the rays of sunlight shift in fascination. It was seven thirty.

"Come on," She urged the twins as she clutched her bag tighter around her. She left the classroom quietly and made her way down the hall so she could reach the grounds.

"Where are we going?" The twins asked in unison.

"Shh!" She hissed. She pushed them behind a pillar as Potter, Hermione and Weasley scrambled past them towards Hagrid's hut. Turning back to the two red heads, the older (and usually more reckless) of whom was giving her a glare, she warned, "We have to be careful. If we're seen, we'll be violating not only the Ministry's rules, but Hogwarts' rules as well. And while you two might be ok with all this, but I really don't want to be expelled and arrested."

"Ok?" Fred mumbled, "But why exactly are we doing this?"

Ankaa glanced away from the Golden Trio then, they were standing at the top of the hill, watching as Buckbeak got slaughtered. Or well, they thought he had been slaughtered. Ankaa was sure Granger had for once used her brain and decided to use her Time Turner.

"Black's in the castle," Ankaa muttered, motioning them to stay low and follow her as she moved slowly away from the pillars. "Well, in the Shrieking Shack, really."

"What!" Fred and George whisper yelled. Once again, rolling her eyes as Ankaa shushed them.

"And you didn't tell anyone this?" George asked, looking around him maniacally, as if Black would suddenly spring out of the grass and curse him.

Fred nodded, "For once I'd rather not get involved. We might be good at Magic, love, but we're not _that_ good."

"Oh relax you redheaded menace," Ankaa snapped, "I'm plenty good at Magic, but this is bigger than any of us. Look," She pointed towards the Whomping Willow, where her form met with Ceph. "That's me after I went to talk to Dumbledore, but he didn't do anything. It's up to us now to try and save your brother and his friends, and well, my brother."

Ankaa watched as the Time-Reversed Ankaa was pushed down the hole. With a glare, she noticed Ceph was laughing at her before he made his way through the hole as well. She glanced at her watch. It would take them quite some time to get to the Shack, and to have Lupin explain everything. And so, she sat down on the grass with a sigh.

"So let me get this straight," Fred started, sitting next to her and crossing his legs, "We're in the past now? And Black's in the Shrieking Shack with Ron, Harry, and Hermione?"

Ankaa nodded, "And my brother, Lupin, and Snape are there as well."

"Why?" George asked.

Ankaa paused. Pursing her lips, she wondered if she should tell them. _You've already brought them back in time, you fool_ , her conscience told her, _they at least deserves to know why_. Besides, she was sure loudmouth Ronald Weasley and his two equally obnoxious friends would spill the beans to the Weasley family anyway. They would know soon enough.

"Sirius Black's my father." She muttered, glancing away from the boys sitting in front of her. For some reason, she didn't want to see the look of disgust the would undoubtedly have on their faces. She was used to seeing it from other people, but she didn't want to see it from Fred and George. And so, she told them the story of the past year, without looking at the two of course. She picked at the grass, tearing it from the soil and sprinkling it over her feet.

"And he's in there then?" Fred asked after a long pause.

"And we can save him, yeah?"

Ankaa nodded, "I think so."

Fred and George nodded slowly. They looked to each other once again, no doubt assessing the situation. Then, suddenly, they took a deep breath and got up. Smiling down at her, George offered her a hand, "You're lucky you found us, Rhyther."

Giving her a reassuring nod, Fred muttered, "Let's do this."

* * *

Ankaa clutched her wand tightly as she slowly and carefully made her way up the stairs to the Shrieking Shack. She paused and stood on her tip toes, trying to see into the room where everyone was talking. She had to warn them. She had to tell them that Snape was hiding under Potter's damn Invisibility Cloak.

"What're you doing?" Fred hissed as she pointed her wand at the door. He grabbed onto her elbow and tried to pull her arm back down. "They'll know we're here!"

"No they won't." She whispered, roughly pulling her arm out of his grasp. Ankaa turned to him with a glare, "Weasley, if you're just going to get in my way, I'll _stupefy_ you and leave you for Snape to find, do you understand that?"

Fred glared at her before withdrawing his hand. Crossing his arms like a child, he pouted and muttered, "This isn't how a partnership works."

"She's knew to this mate," George muttered, "It'll take some time."

Ankaa turned away before they could see the smile on her face. Sobering herself, she pointed her wand at the door and uttered a soft ' _Bombarda'_ and ducked quickly. The door blew open, and Granger screamed. She knew by now, Ankaa had grabbed onto Snape's Cloak and revealed him to the room. Now, the twins and Ankaa had to get out of there. The rest of the idiocy was up to Potter.

She remembered how he, Granger, and Weasley had all knocked Snape out with the _Expelliarmus_ curse. She remembered Lupin and Black completing the story, she remembered waiting and waiting until finally Pettigrew had been turned human again. And then she knew how important it was to stop him from escaping. Unfortunately, she also remembered them coming outside and everything going haywire thanks to the full moon.

The three students raced through the tunnel quickly, the had to get back and into the woods before everyone from inside made their way out. Unfortunately, Ankaa had not planned on running into Granger and Potter.

"Ankaa!" Granger sounded happy that she was here. Potter on the other hand, looked utterly confused, and then utterly dismayed at her presence. Of course, then he pieced together the fact that she had a Time Turner as well, and then he looked downright upset.

"Granger, Potter." Ankaa leaned against the tree and nodded at two.

"Fred, George" Potter sounded surprised, "What're you doing here?"

"Ankaa," George shrugged, "She needed help."

"No, I didn't." Ankaa gave him a glare, "They wouldn't let me be, so I just brought them along."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, love." Fred winked at her.

Granger and Potter looked between the three slowly. Potter looked visibly disgusted, Granger looked surprised. Shaking his head, Potter turned around and sat back on the ground, facing the Whomping Willow. Granger followed his lead and settled himself next to him. Fred then sat slightly behind them, leaning against the same tree Ankaa was on, and George beside him. Ankaa remained standing though, casting a worried look towards the rapidly descending sun.

"Why didn't you tell anyone he was your father?" Potter turned his head to address the Slytherin girl.

Ankaa narrowed her eyes at him. That idiotic question didn't even warrant an answer, but then she noticed Granger and the twins had fixed their inquisitive gazes on her. With a dramatic sigh, she answered him.

"This school already hates Slytherins. How do you think they'd treat the Slytherin kids of a mass murderer, Potter?"

* * *

Fred had this nagging feeling that whatever he saw today would change his life forever. From the moment George and he had started becoming friends with Ankaa Rhyther, he knew things would change. She was a tough nut to crack, all desolate and isolated. All bite and no bark. And of course, when she had strung the Time Turner around his neck, she had realized just how much she had become involved in their life. Obviously not as much as their other friends, but considerably involved for a Slytherin. Their mother approved of her, despite having never met the girl. Granger was apparently on civil terms with her. George got on with her remarkably well, too.

 _She's..._ Fred speculated the end of the sentence. She was certainly something. For a thirteen year old girl, she sure had been through a lot. As the students sat in silence, Fred gave her a sideways look. She stood leaning against the same tree, her arms crossed over her chest, and her grey eyes were hard and fixed on the Whomping Willow. Whether she was listening to Harry, Hermione, and George's conversation, Fred did not know. But she sure looked like she was tired and worn down. Turning his head, he waved her down. Fred patted the spot next to him softly.

After a moment of internal debate, Ankaa took a seat beside him.

"I wanted to apologize," Fred mumbled, glancing away from her. "About everything I said to you when we had first met. It must be hard for you, being a Slytherin and doing all this."

Ankaa wrapped her arms around her knees and gave a bitter laugh. "I guess I can finally sleep at night knowing you've repented for your sins." She shook her head.

Fred laughed softly. " _Seriously_."

"That's a horrible pun, carrot-top." Ankaa muttered, hitting his shoulder. "I expected better from you."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Fred shrugged.

Ankaa shook her head, looking ahead once more as everyone exited the Whomping Willow. Fred followed her gaze and noticed the scene. Black, who he assumed was the man in tattered clothes and long, curly hair, was standing beside Harry facing the castle. Ron had been placed on the ground, clutching his leg. Hermione was crouched in front of him, talking to him softly. Lupin came out of the whole next, clutching Pettigrew's collar, followed by Ankaa and an unconscious Snape who was being levitated by Cepheus.

Fred watched as Ankaa stood next to her brother, as he gently lowered their teacher to the floor. Fred watched the two siblings glance at Black and Potter talking in the distance before glancing at each other. Ceph gave his sister a sad smile before pulling her in for a hug.

"What were, or are, you talking about?" Fred asked Ankaa softly, not taking his eyes off the scene.

Ankaa glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. Blinking disinterestedly, she answered, "Potter and Black. About how everything's _always_ about Potter. How our own father seemed quite disgusted at the fact that we were in Slytherin, but wasted no time in telling Potter how proud of him he was. _The usual_."

Fred frowned. "You know George and I don't care that you're in Slytherin, right?"

Ankaa smirked, "Why thank you, Your Highness. I shall sleep soundly tonight knowing I have your approval."

Fred looked away from her then. "What's going to happen now?"

"Lupin," Hermione uttered softly, "He's going to turn into a werewolf, and Pettigrew's going to get away."

"What's the plan then?" George asked, looking intensely from Hermione to Harry. The two younger Gryffindors looked to each other in a daze. George deflated a bit, "You don't have a plan, do you?"

From behind him, Fred heard Ankaa give a sarcastic laugh. Though at this point, it sounded as if it was a mixture of anger, bitterness and plain old fatigue. Glancing behind him, he saw Ankaa reach into her bag and pull out a vial of blue liquid. She clutched it in her hand for a moment, and closed her eyes. Then, she looked at him.

"You have a plan?" Fred asked, raising a brow. The other three Gryffindors looked her way.

"Of course I have a plan," Ankaa rolled her eyes haughtily. "And it involves you two," She gestured to the twins, "going in there and giving Lupin this Wolfsbane Potion."

"What!" Hermione cried, wide eyed. "That's too dangerous!"

"No, it isn't." Ankaa retorted hotly, "You know just as well, Granger, that neither of us three can go waltzing in there. But Fred and George, they weren't present in the original time. No one will suspect, except you and me, that they used the Time Turner. And let's be honest, Potter's not exactly smart enough to figure it out on his own."

"Why is she even here?" Potter cried indignantly, crossing his arms and levelling his gaze on her.

Rolling her eyes, Ankaa turned to the Twins. She thrust the Potion in Fred's hands, closing his fingers over it. Fixing them with her stare, she warned them, "You _cannot_ screw this up, you understand? Get the Potion to Lupin before he turns, grab the bloody Rat, and _run_."

"But," Hermione started softly, "It's too late for the Potion. He needs to take it in advance. He's already about to turn."

Ankaa nodded, "It wont stop him, yes, but it'll shorten the duration. When he turns back now, it wont take as long. We need all the help we can get if we're going to catch Pettigrew. Here's the plan..."

* * *

Ankaa stood by Granger and Potter as they watched Fred and George run around the shrubbery so they could get to the little incline where the rest of their Time-Reversed selves had gathered.

"Harry!"

Ankaa watched as Potter and her father turned around after Granger alerted them to the rising moon. Just as the students turned to look, Fred and George burst into the scene. There was a flurry of motion in which Fred approached Lupin quickly, and Ankaa saw him pass the vial of Wolfsbane to the teacher. Lupin took the Potion at once, but as expected it did not hinder the transformation. Fred backed away as Black jumped in front of Lupin and wound his arms around Lupin's frame in an effort to hold him back.

George stood in front of Pettigrew, looking down at his trembling form. Pettigrew took his chance however, and turned into a rat. With baited breath, Ankaa saw George lunge for him, and when he stood upright again, Pettigrew was in his hands.

"He has him!" Granger exclaimed.

"Yeah," Ankaa breathed in surprise, "Now it's time for us to run." When Potter and Granger turned to her with identical confused looks, she pointed at Lupin. He had already begun his transformation. Thankfully, the twins were running up to the castle now.

Ankaa watched carefully as Ceph stepped up in front of the four students, holding his wand out in an effort to shield them against the werewolf after Professor Snape had fallen. But of course, Granger thought she could reason with the werewolf and stepped in front of Ceph.

"I have trouble grasping _how_ you're considered the brightest witch of our age when you do incredibly stupid things like _that_." Ankaa addressed Granger with a raised brow. She didn't seem offended by her statement, as she was more interested in what was happening before them.

"We have to distract Professor Lupin," Granger announced, running a few steps ahead. Without hesitation, she put both her hands to her mouth and let out a howl.

"What're you doing!" Potter tried to pull him back. Ankaa just shook her head slowly and backed away from the two crazy Gryffindors.

"Saving your life."

"Are you really, though?" Ankaa spat, "Because now he's heading for _us_."

"Yeah, didn't think of that." Granger mumbled as she turned and took Potter's wrist, "Run!"

What a waste of breath. She didn't need to tell Ankaa to run, because by the time Granger had turned around, Ankaa was already ten steps ahead of them running. Ankaa had pulled out her wand, ready to cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself when she ran into another body in the Forest. With a startled cry, she stumbled back only for Fred Weasley's hands to wrap themselves around her upper arms and steady the girl.

"Are you alright?" Fred examined her quickly. He watched as Harry and Hermione ran past them, "What's happened?"

Ankaa turned her head and saw the werewolf was heading towards them quickly. Wasting no time, she grabbed Fred's hand and pulled him along. "Run, Fred, RUN!"

As she pulled him along, Ankaa knew there was no possible way they could outrun the werewolf. Her plan at first had been simply to outrun Granger and Potter. At least the werewolf would slowdown a bit to deal with those two, in which she would have reached the castle safe and sound. But now, not only was she running with another person, they were now directly in front of the werewolf. Making a judgement call, she roughly pushed Weasley towards a large tree.

"Take your wand out," She commanded him softly. Fred nodded and did as he was told.

They could hear the loud breathing of the werewolf coming from behind them. He was probably around the tree. He was trying to sniff them out. Fred leaned away and took Ankaa's hand, pulling her along as he lead her around the base of the tree. Slowly, carefully, the two backed away from the tree. But then, Ankaa collided into another figure. With a startled yelp, Ankaa turned to find Potter and Granger standing before her.

Now they were all out in the open. And the werewolf was heading straight for them.

" _Reducto!"_ Ankaa exclaimed frantically, pointing her wand at the werewolf. The spell hit the ground right before the werewolf, who slowed down. He glanced from the disturbed dirt to the girl who had cast the spell, and then advanced towards the group slowly.

Ankaa swallowed. Fred took her by the elbow and pulled her behind him, holding his wand out in front of him. Ankaa scowled. If he wasn't still holding onto her elbow, she would have run away by now. This was not how she wanted to die.

But she wouldn't die just yet.

The Hippogriff that Granger and Potter had freed raced towards them and placed himself between the werewolf and the group of children.

"GO!" Ankaa shouted, pushing Potter away from the scene roughly. He was so amazed and dazed by it all, he didn't even bother to glare at her as she ran past him. Ankaa did not turn around to see who was behind her. At this point, it was every person for themselves. The thundering of footsteps behind her told her that someone was there however, but there was only one pair.

"Wait!" It was Fred. "Hermione and Harry, they're heading for-"

"Merlin's beard, Fred!" Ankaa cried, turning around to glare at him, "There is _still_ a werewolf in these woods, do you understand that? Potter and Granger are more than welcome to risk their lives trying to follow the ruddy Dementors, but I sure as hell don't want to die today, okay?"

Fred looked from her and then to the direction in which Granger and Potter had vanished off to. With a slight nod, he took her by the elbow and pushed her along. The two then made their way out of the forest.

* * *

The two pushed the doors of the infirmary open with a lot more force than was necessary. Inside, a startled Ronald let out a squeak. Though, the redhead seemed quite pleased that Dumbledore's attention was finally away from his broken (and not chopped) leg.

"Ah, I see Miss Rhyther and Mister Weasley have returned," Dumbledore smiled widely, "How many turns did it take you, Miss Rhyther?"

"Three, sir." She mumbled, shooting Granger a look.

Dumbledore nodded with a small smile and headed for the doors. He turned around at the last moment and said, "Good luck!"

Disinterested, Ankaa settled herself beside her brother. Ceph had been scratched on his right upper arm. It was bandaged now, and Ceph was looking quite proud about it. Ankaa turned her head slightly to see Granger putting the golden chain around Potter's head. Ronald was looking as confused as ever. George was on the bed beside Ronald, and so was Fred. They were both sitting in silence watching the scene.

Turning back to her brother, Ankaa muttered softly, "It'll leave a scar, you know."

Ceph nodded with a smile, "That's alright. Florence seems to like battle scars."

"You've hardly seen battle," Ankaa retorted with a small laugh, "Besides, it's not that impressive. It's only about two lines."

"Two is more than none."

Ankaa shook her head. After a moment of silence, she whispered, "Don't let Lupin see it. He'll feel guilty."

Ceph nodded solemnly.

Just then, the door opened again. Granger and Potter walked in, breathing heavily.

"How did you get there?" Ronald asked, pointing to the door, "You were just here!"

Fred and George glanced at each other. "Honestly, Ron."

"It's the Potion, mate." Fred frowned, patting his brother's plastered leg quite roughly.

"It's one of the stronger ones, Madam Pomfrey said so herself." George added.

"She said it needed to be strong before she-" Fred glanced at his brother, tightening his grip on Ronald's broken leg.

"Chops off your leg."

Ronald's anguished moans reverberated throughout the room.

* * *

"What happened to Pettigrew?" Ankaa asked as she and the twins were leaving the infirmary later that night.

George sighed in dismay, "He bit me and got away. I' sorry Ankaa, I tried to get him, I really did but he-"

"Don't worry about it," She shook her head.

"Girls say that-" Fred mumbled to his brother.

"Right before they get mad." George nodded.

Ankaa rolled her eyes, "Oh relax. I knew we'd loose him. As long as Black got away, we're fine."

"Right." George nodded.

"You're the Seer." Fred and George spoke in unison, wiggling their eyebrows. It was remarkable how they were never drained of their humorous energy, not even after an ordeal like the one they had just been through.

Decided to play along, Ankaa tapped her temple and winked, "You know it. And besides, he was going to get away anyway, so don't beat yourself up over it. Of all the burden's you carry, don't make that one of them."

"Burdens?" The twins asked.

"Burdens of your detentions, your grades, the fact that you're not as great as you think you are-those kinds of burdens, you know."

Fred and George snorted.

"We're plenty great, thank you very much."

"I'm sure," Ankaa nodded mockingly. The three walked in silence until the reached the corridor where they would part ways.

"Why didn't you go with Harry and Hermione to free Sirius?" George wondered, right before Ankaa was about to turn to walk away.

Ankaa looked from one twin to the other. She shrugged and said, "I didn't want to risk my life for him."

Satisfied with the answer, Fred turned to walk towards Gryffindor tower. But George lingered, if only for a moment. Ankaa matched his knowing gaze and nodded. As the two turned to walk their separate ways, Ankaa was painfully aware of the fact that George Weasley had her completely figured out.

After Fred had filled him in on everything that had happened in the Forbidden Forest, Ankaa knew that George had pieced everything together. He knew why she hadn't gone after Sirius Black, and he knew why she had come back straight away. As George walked alongside Fred, glancing at the sleeping portraits, he cast his carefree, nonchalant twin a sideways look. Ankaa had come back because of him. Ankaa had returned so that Fred could be with his brother, so that she could be with her own brother.

With a smile, George realized that she had returned because she wanted to be back with her family. Which, at one level or another, included the twins.

* * *

 **We've officially ended the Prisoner of Azkaban! Next update will bring you lots more in terms of excitement, twin shenanigans, and DUH romance (or angst lol). Update and let me know of your thoughts!**

 **Review! Favourite! Alert!**


	15. A Deal is Struck

_**Disclaimer:** Drowning in student debt, so I obviously don't own the Harry Potter series._

* * *

 **lizy2000** : Thanks for your review! I honestly hadn't thought about Ankaa telling Harry about Dumbledore. That certainly would put an interesting spin on the story. hmm...

 **19irene96:** Hope you liked this chapter as well! Thanks for your review!

 **Becca** : Thanks! I'll be waiting for your review for this chapter as well!

 **Guesttt:** Ahah, thanks! It takes me a while to come up with those to be honest. I'm glad you like them! Let me know what you thought of this one as well, eh?

* * *

 _"Normal is an illusion. What is normal for the spider is chaos for the fly." - Caroline Thompson + Larry Wilson (Morticia Addams: The Addams Family)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Fifteen**_

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Maya leaned against the doorframe to Ankaa's room. She was dressed in her usual impeccable style. "I think it would be a great way to unwind before school starts again."

With a sigh, Ankaa stuffed the letter she had been writing to Remus into the envelope and thrust it towards Zeus. She also gave him another envelope, addressed to the Ginger Twins.

"No, mom," She muttered, "I'm not feeling too well. Ceph and I will just sit this one out."

Maya raised a worried brow but nodded. Ankaa watched her mother leave before she turned back to Zeus, who was still perched upon the windowsill with a haughty look. Sighing in irritation, Ankaa passed him a few treats and cajoled him into taking one more letter. He was no doubt frustrated with all the letters he had to deliver this summer.

Ankaa had received letters from the Weasley Twins, who had been telling her about their intent to start their own joke shop in Diagon Alley. Ankaa had offered them some of her opinion with the potions and spells they used, but for the most part, Fred and George were busy on their own. Even Granger had started writing to her, making small talk and asking about class material for the following year.

As she watched Zeus fly away, Ankaa's eyes turned to the unopened envelope sitting on the top of her desk once more. It had been a month almost since she got it. Her name had been elegantly scrawled atop the envelope in Sirius Black's cursive writing. He had written to Ceph as well, and her brother had wasted no time in writing back.

She ran her fingertips over the writing softly. Ankaa just wanted things to be the same as they were last year. She been dreading returning to school this year because she knew friendship with the Golden Trio would likely be the death of her. Not to mention that her Inner Eye had started going completely crazy on her.

"You really should write back to him, you know."

Ankaa turned her chair to find her father standing by the door with a sheepish smile on his face. Henry slowly walked forward so that he was standing by one of the large windows in her room, a few paces away from her desk.

"He's probably waiting for you to write back," Henry spoke softly, nodding at the envelope.

"He's got Ceph."

"Ceph's not you," Henry raised a brow, "Why are you so afraid to open it?"

Ankaa quickly averted her eyes from her father's. She should have known better than to assume he did not suspect anything. Henry had always been the more observant of parents. From her peripheral vision, Ankaa could tell he was still looking at her. She also knew there was no way he would leave unless she told him.

"I just thought that if I ignored it, things would go back to normal." Ankaa muttered sullenly. As she said the words, she realized how incredibly stupid they sounded.

Henry just gave her a smile and nodded, as if he understood. "I know change can be alarming, especially with everything you and your brother have had to go through. But there is always a good in every situation. We fail to see it at first, but there is always a bigger picture."

"I don't want to be a part of it." Ankaa whispered, her eyes still fixed on the trees outside her window. She watched as the sun dipped down and the sky started to turn a shade between orange and pink. "I don't want things to change either, because I've spent so long trying to perfect myself so I can survive these conditions."

"You must adapt then." Henry, too, glanced out at the evening sky. "Life has this uncanny ability to force us into situations we would never want to face, but it's for the best. You're dreading change now because you've become accustomed to living the way you have, but you're a strong girl Ankaa, you'll make it through this."

Ankaa just nodded. They were both silent for a few moments before Henry let out a quiet sigh. He placed a soft kiss on her temple and ruffled her hair as he bid her farewell.

"Remember, be careful while we're gone."

Ankaa smiled, "I won't do anything reckless."

Henry narrowed his eyes playfully, "Every time you say that, your mother and I return to you and your brother having a duel."

Ankaa gave him a cheeky smile, "Competition is healthy for the soul."

Henry gave her a mocking smile in return and retorted, "Not this time. Maya and I have removed the Undetectable Location Charm from your rooms, so remember, no underage magic."

Ankaa huffed and crossed her arms. She heard her father laughing down the hall as she left for the Quidditch World Cup. A few minutes later, Ankaa left her room to go visit her brother. Just as he had been the entire summer, Ceph was laying on his bed ruffling through his textbooks for the coming school year.

"Why're you going through these already?" Ankaa jumped onto his bed. "You normally don't start until we get on the train."

With an irritated glare, Ceph swatted her hand away as she tried to reach for his textbook. "If you must know, I'm planning to enter the Triwizard Tournament."

Ankaa scowled, "The Triwizard—why in Merlin's name would you want that? Haven't you got 1000 galleons lying around?"

Ceph rolled his eyes as he sat up. "It's not about the money, you idiot. It's about _glory_."

Ankaa rolled her eyes mockingly as well, "Oh yeah, the _glory_ of the cup, how wonderful. You've got enough glory as the Golden Boy of Hogwarts, don't you think? Why go through all the trouble?"

Ceph shrugged. "I might not even get chosen, but I'd like to be known as a Champion. Besides with you at my side, my brilliant Seer of a sister, I'll be sure to win."

"No way." Ankaa stood up, glaring viciously at him as she did. "There's no way."

Ceph raised an amused brow. "It's not cheating, not that you would care, but it would really give me the upper hand."

"I'm sure it would, but I haven't even been trained as a Seer." Ankaa said, "My visions are erratic, and half the time they don't even make sense. It really wouldn't be much help to you."

Ceph waved his hand in dismissal as he turned his attention back to his book once more, "That's alright. We have until October for when Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrive, and a few weeks after that, I assume. You've got time."

"What do you think I am?" Ankaa growled.

"Look, I know you'll do this for me," Ceph glanced at her then, and Ankaa noticed the glint in his eyes. He meant business, and he had something to offer her. That's how he knew she'd end up helping him. "I'll teach you to Apparate."

Ankaa opened her mouth to retort but he stood up towered over her with a smirk.

"Don't lie to me, Little Sister," Ceph gave her a charming smile, "I know you've figured out that the Trace is off both of us. That's why you didn't put up a fuss when Mom and Dad took away the Undetectable Location Charm from our rooms. Besides, I find it hard to believe that someone of your calibre would make a trip years into the past without completely knowing its repercussions."

Ankaa paused. She had assumed that Ceph had completely brushed over the incident. She had figured it out the moment she had researched the Time Turner when Snape had first given it to her. She had found out about a Witch named Eloise Mintumble who had time travelled to the year 1402 from 1899. She had been stuck in the past for five days, and upon her return, her body aged 500 years. Ankaa figured if she went back a few years, her biological clock would age enough to get the trace off her.

Ankaa scowled at her brother's knowing look. He chose the worst times to show how eerily Slytherin he was.

"So," Ceph smiled, "How about this? When we return to Hogwarts next week, I want you to do to Dumbledore and tell him you want to practice with Vablatsky to become a full fledged Seer. In return, I will teach you how to Apparate."

Ankaa surveyed him. His coy smile was still fixed upon his face, and his haughtily raised eyebrow told her that he knew he had won. So when she nodded, he laughed and ruffled her hair.

A few hours later, the siblings were both still sitting in Ceph's room. Ceph had taken a break from reading through the various textbooks and was instead helping Ankaa to use Nonverbal spells. The girl in question was glaring at a piece of parchment a few feet away from her with narrowed eyes. Her wand was clutched tightly in her hands, and she was grinding her teeth profusely.

Ceph was leaning on the table behind her, his arms crossed over his chest and watching carefully. Shaking his head, he muttered softly, "Relax and take a deep breath. Say the spell clearly in your mind, and strongly. Your wand will not obey unless its sure you want it to happen as well."

Ankaa grunted. "This is stupid." She threw her wand on the ottoman in front of her and settled back in her chair. She heard Ceph move away from the table and settle into the chair in front of her. With a wave of his wand, the parchment came soaring through the air and into his hand. Gently, Ceph placed it next to her wand.

"It takes time," He smiled. "You can't seriously expect yourself to become good at this overnight. Mental strength is often more taxing than physical strength."

Ankaa nodded. "What about you? How long did it take you?"

There was a brief pause before he answered. "Years, actually," he said, "But I think if you really concentrate you can master it in a couple of months." He glanced down at the parchment before holding his hand over it. Ankaa watched quietly as the parchment on the ottoman shift slightly, as if it was being tugged by an invisible string and into Ceph's hand.

"You're—"

"It hasn't worked so far," Ceph sighed, pulling his hand back to rest on the arm of the chair, "I've been trying to perfect wandless magic so far. I've done a few spells, but that's probably because they were originated from cultures that don't use wands. I'm trying to use them for spells that I've learned at Hogwarts now. I think that'll take me a while though."

"I guess you'll really enter the Tournament then," Ankaa muttered. "I doubt anyone at Hogwarts is as advanced at magic as you are—any student I mean."

Ceph only gave her a gentle smile. "Don't worry. With you at my side, I'm sure I'll come out unscathed."

* * *

That night, Henry and Maya had returned in a flurry. They had quickly relayed what happened at the Quidditch World Cup to the siblings.

"The Dark Mark was there," Maya muttered. "The last time I saw that mark, my best friend and her husband had been murdered."

Ankaa pursed her lips as she handed a cup of warm tea to her mother. Henry was sitting beside her on the couch in the living room, holding onto her shoulders in an effort to calm her down. Ceph was standing beside Ankaa, watching solemnly.

He turned to one of the houselves and commanded, "Go light the fireplace in the master bedroom." With a squeak, the house elf vanished. Ceph then turned back to his parents, "Who do you think cast it?"

"We don't know," Henry said softly as he smoothed his fingers over Maya's hair. "The Ministry officials found Harry at the scene, but it turns out it was Crouch's house elf that held the wand."

"A house elf?" Ceph and Ankaa spoke at the same time.

Henry shook his head tiredly, "It wasn't her, at least I don't think so. No one else from the Ministry believes it either, but Crouch has no other leads to go on. The Ministry's on full alert, what with the dark mark and the Death Eaters—"

"Death Eaters?" Ankaa raised a brow, "They were there too?"

There was a pregnant pause. If the Death Eaters had decided to make an appearance, everyone knew that this meant things were starting to heat up. An affiliation with Voldemort was not so openly flaunted, especially not after his downfall. Ankaa knew why her father kept his arm covered.

"What's going to happen now?" Ceph questioned softly, glancing from his parents to his little sister.

"We don't know." Henry said, glancing up at his children. "But I suspect things are going to change."

* * *

That night, Ankaa found herself sitting by her window once more. Only this time, instead of watching the sun set, she was watching it rise. The news of the happenings at the World Cup had left her unable to sleep. And by the time she started to feel drowsy, harsh rays of sunlight were peeking over the trees and into her room.

She got ready to leave for Kings Cross in a daze. She said goodbye to her parents in a haze and stepped onto the train without knowing. She followed Ceph, ahead of Draco (whom she did not recall meeting at the platform). Only when they settled into their seats in the cabin, and when Blaise placed his hand over hers did she snap out of her trance.

"Everything alright?" Blaise asked, raising his brows in concern.

Ankaa only nodded. She got out of her seat and reached for her robes. "I'm going to go change," She called over her shoulder.

"Already?"

Ignoring Blaise, she walked away from her compartment. The Trolley was ahead of her, and she reached into her pocket to fetch some money.

"Two chocolate frogs please," Ankaa said. When she passed the money to the Lady, she noticed Harry Potter was standing out of his cabin staring at her. Ankaa raised a brow when Potter stuttered at the Trolley Witch and blushed slightly. She rolled her eyes with a small smirk. Once the Trolley Witch had moved on Ankaa made her way to Potter's cabin, where he stepped aside to let her in.

"Oh," Ronald deflated immediately, "You're here are you? I was hoping to get by without one of you Slytherins—" With a flick of Ankaa's wrist, a chocolate frog had smacked him right in the middle of the forehead.

"Shut your trap Weasley," Ankaa scowled, "I'm here on civil terms."

Ronald only grumbled.

"What happened at the World Cup?" Ankaa turned her attention to the other two people in the cabin.

"Why didn't you come?" Potter asked quickly. He paused, "I mean, your parents were there—I just, I thought you would be too. You and Ceph, I mean."

Ankaa looked to a smirking Granger before raising her brow. "Sorry Potter, if I had known you were waiting to see me, I wouldn't have disappointed you."

"I wasn't… disappointed." Much like his friend, Harry deflated a bit and sank back in his seat.

"Besides, I thought with all the letters you and my mother write to each other, she would have told you."

"Told me what?"

"That Ceph and I wouldn't be coming." Ankaa said, "We were busy with our textbooks and all."

"But it was the _World Cup_!" Ronald sounded like he was in physical pain, as if the idea that people preferred other things to Quidditch was inconceivable.

Ankaa rolled her eyes, "Exactly. Not very interesting either, especially if that stupid Krum caught—"

"Krum!" Ronald launched off his seat and started spewing some nonsense about how he was the youngest player on the team, and he deserved to be there. All the while, Granger tried to calm him down (maybe because she saw the murderous glare Ankaa was sending her redheaded friend), and Potter seemed oddly distracted.

"Can I ask you something?" Potter turned to her and spoke softly, glancing at an arguing Ron and Hermione.

Ankaa only shrugged.

"When you have visions…" Harry began slowly, swallowing when she turned her cautious grey gaze on him. "What does it feel like?"

Ankaa did not answer immediately. Her narrowed eyes widened when she came to a realization, "You have visions too?"

"I'm not sure if they _are_ visions." Harry mumbled, scratching the back of his neck self-consciously. "I had one this summer, where I was in a manner and Wormtail was there and… another man but I don't know him. And _he_ killed someone."

"Listen Harry," Harry looked away from the window when she used his name (she had only ever referred to him as Potter, or Scarhead). "I'm really not sure about these visions myself. When I last had one, I was a third party spectator to a scene. I could see everything, but no one could see me. That's really all I can tell you at this point. Besides, maybe you're just having dreams because you overthink things."

Harry raised a skeptical brow. "Highly unlikely."

"It's was also highly unlikely that Ronald would have passed second year with a broken wand, and yet here he is in front of us in all his glory." Ankaa gestured to the redhead who was stuffing his face with some chocolate cake. Rolling her eyes, Ankaa turned to Granger, "What happened at the World Cup?"

Ankaa sat in the cabin listening to Granger tell her about everything that had happened. Ankaa rolled her eyes when she went off on a tangent about running into Draco, and him being a 'prat'. Then, before she could launch into a tirade about how unjust the employment of houselves was, Ankaa rolled her eyes and stopped her.

"Thanks, but that's not a concern of mine." Ankaa said as she stood with a raised hand.

"How can it not be?" Granger was scandalized. "They're being overworked and underpaid! It's horrible!"

Ankaa rolled her eyes, "You're being dramatic as usual. They _like_ working, it gives them a purpose in life. Without it, they would be lost. Besides, you can't base a race off of one sample. Dobby was an outlier, it's best if you ignore him entirely."

"There you are!"

Ankaa turned to find the Weasley Twins standing at the entrance of the cabin. They wore identical smiles on their faces as the surged forwards. George got to her first, wrapping her in a hug and squeezing her tight once before stepping aside. Fred's hug was a lot more enthusiastic and he picked her up off the ground and squeezed her tightly for a few seconds before letting her down once more.

"Thanks for your tip!" Fred and George gave her wide, ecstatic smiles.

"Tip?" Harry asked, raising a brow at the three. He glared at Hermione when she coughed slightly.

"Yeah," George smiled at him as he took a seat between Ron and Hermione. Fred sat himself next to Harry and pulled Ankaa down next to him so she was closest to the door.

"Ankaa told us that Ireland would win, but Dumb Krum would catch the snitch." Fred beamed.

"He's not—"

"He is." Fred and George cut him off.

"And anyway," George smiled at Ankaa, "We just wanted to thank you. Bagman was right surprised."

"Surprised is an understatement," Fred snickered, with his hands behind his head.

"Ludo Bagman, huh?" Ankaa mused. "Might want to be careful with him. He's a little shady if you ask me."

"That's alright," Fred and George said, "He's already given us the money."

"Besides, that's not why we're here," Fred said. "We have something for you."

Ankaa perked up slightly. She watched as Fred reached into his pocket and rummaged around a bit before holding his hand in front of her. She glanced at the closed fist and looked to the smiling boy next to her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You'll have to open it." Fred shrugged. "If you dare."

Ankaa rolled her eyes, though there was a slight curve at the corner of her lips. She reached for his hand and carefully pried his fingers apart one by one and reached for the neatly wrapped toffee. Raising a brow, Ankaa looked from Fred to George, "I really hope there's a good story behind this."

"It's a gift," Fred shrugged.

"You gave us those Stickers—"

" _Snickers_ ," Granger and Ankaa corrected at the same time.

"Besides, you already gave me something in return for those."

"—which were _very_ tasty by the way." George continued as if Ankaa had never spoken, "And so we decided that you deserve something in return as well."

"Mind you," Fred pulled his hand back when Ankaa reached for the toffee, "This is not for _you_ to eat."

"Then what do I do with it?"

"Feed it to your enemies," The twins spoke together. "You're sure to have a lot of _those_."

"I'll start with you then," Ankaa mumbled and bumped her shoulder into Fred's as she inspected the toffee. "What exactly is this thing?"

"Ton-tongue toffee." Fred said. His chest puffed out in pride, but deflated a bit when he noticed the absolutely blank look Ankaa was giving him, as if she wasn't the least bit impressed. "Oh come on!" He exclaimed, "At least give us some credit for the alliteration."

Ankaa only shrugged.

"Whoever you give it to, their tongue will swell up and weigh—" George started.

"—a ton." Ankaa mused, "Not a bad idea, you two. I have to admit; I was starting to lose faith in you but it seems my faith was not misplaced."

"What!" Granger seemed scandalized, "You can't give that to another student!"

"We can," The twins spoke in unision. "And we did."

"Yeah, we've tried it on Harry's Pig Cousin." Fred clapped Harry on the back and continued, "Wasn't it amazing Harry?"

Harry glanced away from Fred and Ankaa's inquisitive stare uneasily, instead focusing on an enraged Hermione. "It was pretty great, Hermione," He gave her a sheepish smile, "And I'm sure it won't be that bad. Fred and George wouldn't hurt anyone."

Ankaa snorted. "Yeah, sure. Ow!" She jumped up when Fred pinched her arm. Throwing him a dirty glare, she said, "It was nice to see you… some of you at least," She glared at Ronald once more, "See you around." Before leaving, she turned around and gave the twins a taunting smile, "Thanks! I'm surprised there wasn't a Slytherin pun with this."

"None of them were appropriate." Fred shrugged.

"That's okay," Ankaa waved her hand as she turned her back to them, "I always have _Gryffin_ —"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

The only response to Fred's exclamation was the bell like laughter of the Slytherin girl that floated around them as she walked down the train.

* * *

Notes:

I'm really sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. I've been having a rough time since I got back, and I've experienced some great losses so I haven't been entirely in the right mind to write. I think I'm alright now though.

My heartfelt thanks to all those who have reviewed/favorited/followed. Thank you to **beccalou93, SWQuinn, redrosebird, writingNOOB, NatyMVR, lizy2000, ConflictingLoyalties563, XxCherryblossomxX33, and Antimatter**! You don't know how much it means to me to see you supporting this story.

I'll be back soon, hopefully.


	16. Stubborn and Stupid

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own the Harry Potter series._

* * *

 **NaviJam** : Ah, don't worry at all! Your English is amazing! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story, I was worried people might not like it if I had such a headstrong main character. Thanks so much for your review! Hopefully I'll hear from you again about this chapter!

 **Becca:** Here you are! Hope you like this one!

* * *

 _"Bravery is, by far, the kindest word for stupidity." -_ Mycroft Holmes - 1x01 - Sherlock Holmes

* * *

 _ **Chapter Sixteen**_

The Sorting went off without a hitch. Ankaa sat between Draco and Blaise, clapping dutifully whenever a new student was sorted into Slytherin. Soon enough, Dumbledore had waved his hands and platters full of steaming food were placed before the students. With a grin Ankaa dug into her food quickly, fighting the urge to moan in satisfaction.

"I wonder who the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will be this year," Blaise wondered as he cast a look at the empty chair at the High Table. "If they had someone, they should have been here by now right?"

"People can be late, Blaise." Draco remarked. "Although it is _highly_ unprofessional. Then again, when has Dumbledore ever hired a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who wasn't completely crazy?"

Ankaa sipped her water quietly, casting a look at the old Headmaster. She knew he could probably hear everything, but he chose not to indicate that he had heard. He was busy conversing with Professor McGonagall, who was nodding to something he had said.

"I'm sure he's got someone," Pansy contributed. "He's always prepared, though not to the best of his abilities, but he's prepared nonetheless."

Blaise pursed his lips thoughtfully. He leaned over slightly and spoke in a hushed whisper, "Do you think he'll pick someone worthwhile? With what happened at the World Cup—"

Ankaa stopped listening to him then. She could feel Draco's intense gaze focusing on Blaise over her head, but she wasn't interested in listening to him chewing out her housemate. Slowly, her gaze roamed over the other figures in the Great Hall. They were all busy laughing, telling each other jokes, having fun.

Ankaa's gaze settled on the Weasley Twins. George was busy chatting with Lee Jordan. The two of them looked like the poster children for mischief. Fred on the other hand, was talking to Angelina Johnson. All of them were laughing at something the twins had said.

It was such a contrast, Ankaa remarked, seeing her supposed friends enjoy their lives without qualms when she could feel her own coming to a crossroad. With what had happened at the World Cup, Ankaa knew it only a matter of time until things changed. She was envious of her friends in Gryffindor House. She was also envious of Draco and Blaise. At least they had a clear understanding of what side they would stand on if things were to head south.

Ankaa on the other hand, was torn between her primal instinct of self-preservation and the need to protect her family. If it was just a matter of her father and Ceph, she would have been alright. They were true Slytherins who knew how to get through anything without getting too involved. Her mother on the other hand—Ankaa knew she would give up everything to stand with Black. And Black would stand with Potter. As much as she did not get along with her, Maya was still her mother and Ankaa was loyal.

Ankaa breathed in deeply, placing her elbow on the table and holding her head up with it. Around her her friends were busy talking about the World Cup. She wished she could have joined them, but the feeling of foreboding made her stomach turn. She had not even noticed when the food and plates had been cleared off the table. When she came to, Dumbledore was addressing the students.

"It is my painful duty to inform you," he was saying, "that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not be taking place this year."

Ankaa frowned. She would have been on the team this year. At least, that's what Flint had promised her. Having to wait until next year was definitely not ideal, but it gave her more time to practice her skills. Her aim still needed to be improved.

Dumbledore was interrupted mid-speech when the door to the Great Hall flew open. There was a crack of thunder that illuminated the stranger's figure in the doorway. Leaning heavily upon is staff, he limped forward. Another fork of thunder. Ankaa raised a brow at his scarred face, watching as his eye took in his surroundings quick as lightning.

"Is that Mad-Eye Moody?" She leaned over to whisper to Draco.

Draco nodded in bewilderment. "What's he doing here?"

Ankaa turned to him and raised a brow, as if she couldn't believe he hadn't pieced it together by now. He raised a brow in return. There was a brief moment of silence and then slowly, Draco's upper lip curled in a slight sneer and his eyes shot to Dumbledore at the front. The Headmaster was welcoming Moody to the school.

Moody stood off to the side, as indifferent as ever to the student's gaping faces. No one had clapped for him, they were far too shocked. Ankaa watched as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a flask and took a swift swig from it. He glanced around the hall once more, and his gaze focused on the girl. Ankaa frowned slightly before turning her attention to Dumbledore once again.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore smiled at the students, who were still busy staring at Moody, "we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly. Ankaa gazed at his awed and stupefied form and smiled. His mouth was hanging open, and he looked like Dumbledore had just given him the permission to prank without consequences.

As Dumbledore went on to shed light on what the Triwizard Tournament really was, Ankaa saw Fred lean over slightly and hiss something to his housemates. With the expression of absolute excitement on his face, Ankaa could only guess that he wanted to enter the Tournament. But that expression of glee turned sour the moment Dumbledore stated that only students who were seventeen or older could enter.

Ankaa paused. For a fleeting moment, she had felt the greatest amount of relief at the fact that Fred and George could not enter (that's not to say that they would not try, those imbeciles). But the fact that they weren't involved in a dangerous Tournament like this was a great source of relief for her. That is, until she saw her brother sitting on the other end of the table with his friends.

Ceph and his friends were all nodding and smiling, looking fiercely determined. Ankaa just knew that Ceph would end up being picked. These tournaments tended to favor the strongest of students, they made for better competition.

Once Dumbledore dismissed the students, Ceph came to stand behind her. He smiled at her friends charmingly (Ankaa could practically _hear_ Pansy swoon).

"I'll be borrowing her for a moment," Ceph said, "You guys go ahead. She'll catch up to you in a bit."

Draco shrugged and walked ahead with Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy shot Ceph a look, furiously batting her eyes. With a roll of his eyes, Blaise pushed her in Draco's direction. Turning back, he asked Ankaa if she wanted him to wait for her.

Ceph raised a brow, "It's alright Zabini. We're in the same house, I can walk her to the common room."

"I don't need either of you to walk me," Ankaa snapped. Turning to Blaise she sighed, "Just go. I'll see you when I get back."

Blaise narrowed his eyes at Ceph before nodding once and departing. Once he had left, Ankaa turned to her brother furiously.

"Must you bully my friends?"

Ceph shrugged with a laugh, "I'll bully anyone who likes you. Zabini's got a thing for you, I'm just letting him know he has to get through me first."

Ankaa recoiled. "Zabini? And Me?"

Ceph raised an amused brow. Looking around him, he whispered, "Yeah. It's completely one sided I see, not nearly as worrisome." He then waved his hand, "I'm not here to walk about him anyway. I want you to go talk to Dumbledore."

"Now?" Ankaa cast an incredulous look around her. Potter and his friends were still sitting at their table, hotly debating about the Triwizard Tournament. "They'll all see."

Ceph shot her an incredulous look as well. "What's wrong with that? They all know you're a Seer anyway."

Scowling, Ankaa pushed past him and headed towards Dumbledore who was having a conversation with Moody. Swallowing quickly, Ankaa stood behind the pair. Moody noticed her right away, and nodded in her direction to tell Dumbledore of her arrival.

"Ah, Miss. Rhyther," Dumbledore smiled, "How are you?"

Ankaa smiled, "I'm wonderful, sir. I was just wondering if I could have a moment of your time?" She cast a purposeful look at Moody, who raised a brow. At Dumbledore's signal, he hobbled away, all the while casting her distasteful looks. Or maybe that was just the only expression he was capable of mustering.

"Yes, Miss. Rhyther. How can I help you today?" Dumbledore folded his hands in front of him

"I was just wondering what you had decided with my training, sir?" Ankaa asked softly. "I would like to get started as soon as possible so I can practice."

"Ah, of course." Dumbledore said rather loudly. Ankaa cringed on the inside. He had no doubt gotten Potter's attention. Continuing as if he had done no wrong, Dumbledore told her, "I've contacted Madame Vablatsky and she is more than excited to come work with you. She will be arriving sometime in the next week, and once she does you can being your lessons."

Ankaa nodded with a gracious smile. "Thank you, sir."

"Thank _you_ , Miss. Rhyther." Dumbledore bowed his head ever so slightly. With that, he walked away to Moody and lead him away. Ankaa stood there watching the two walk away. With a great, exaggerated sigh, she turned to exit the Hall. Ceph gave her a wide smile and a thumbs up. He was taking to the Head Girl, someone who Ankaa didn't even remember seeing around.

"Hey, Ankaa!" Fred called out to her. When she turned, he continued, "If we found a way to get round Dumbledore, fancy entering?"

Ankaa walked over to the Gryffindor students. Raising a haughty brow, she asked, "And what makes you think I need _your_ help to enter?" She could enter without any problem, of course. The Age Line only detected the Trace, and now that it was off of her, she would be practically invisible to the Ministry.

Fred scoffed, "Oh come on, you're not _that_ great at magic."

Ankaa frowned. Before she could snap at him, Granger interrupted.

"It's so dangerous though, you're not actually thinking of entering?" Granger sounded beyond worried. "I mean, people have _died_ in this Tournament."

"People die everyday," Ankaa rolled her eyes. "Besides, if you're advanced enough at magic then it won't be a problem." Ankaa then turned to Potter, who was standing beside her with a dazed look. "You're not thinking of entering, are you?"

Potter shook his head with a slight laugh, "I'm alright without eternal glory."

Ankaa nodded, "Good." She then cast a mock serious look towards the twins, who tried to look innocent, "Hang out with them too much, and you start to think everything's possible. That rule is for your own good. You're not exactly the most able—"

Fred's face looked as if he had eaten the most disgusting and sourest candy on the planet. He scoffed at her before muttering, "That's rude. If I wanted a lecture, I would have written to Mum."

Ankaa's brow twitched in irritation as she glared at him, "I'm not rude. I'm only honest about things you aren't particularly fond of hearing."

Ronald sorted. "That's likely." Narrowing his eyes at her, he hissed, "I'd rather Fred or George be chosen than a Slytherin."

Just then, a shadow loomed over his shoulder. Ronald turned to find Ceph's much taller form towering over him. Ceph gazed at the boy stonily, his eyes blazing with fury. Leaning forward slightly, Ceph raised a brow and glowered at the redhead. Ronald swallowed slightly and stepped back into Ankaa, who pushed him towards her brother roughly.

"Really?" Ceph drawled, "Because I had thought of entering…" He trailed off, watching Ronald turn as white as snow. "It would be a shame… if a Slytherin like _me_ was chosen, wouldn't it, Ronald?"

Ankaa knew he was only joking. She stood behind Ronald, smiling in glee while watching Weasley cower. His form was shaking. Ceph could be intimidating when he wanted to be. Ankaa supposed it was an unfair advantage.

"Alright, alright." George stepped in, and pulled Ronald from between the siblings. He pushed his brother towards the Entrance Hall lightly and turned to Ceph, "You know he didn't mean it."

Ceph smiled lightheartedly, "Of course. He's just fun to mess with."

George smiled, "That he is." He turned back to Fred, who was still glaring at Ankaa. "Reckon we could use Ceph's help scaring Ron, yeah?"

Fred only shrugged.

Ankaa rolled her eyes in irritation at his childish display. She looked to her brother, only to see him smiling at the twins as if nothing was wrong.

"Well then," Ceph waved his hand in dismissal, "It's time you all get to your dormitories. You too, Longbottom!"

Longbottom, who had been cowering behind the group jumped. Ankaa turned to find him wringing his hands together nervously. As Ankaa walked after Ceph, Fred bumped his shoulder into her on purpose. Turning around with a scowl, she pushed him back roughly. He was about to retaliate but George just rolled his eyes and pulled on his sleeve. Ankaa glared at Fred once more before turning and following her brother.

Stupid Weasley.

* * *

The next day, Fred didn't so much as look in Ankaa's general direction. George offered her an apologetic look from the other side of the hall. Ankaa only rolled her eyes and nodded slightly. It wasn't his fault his twin had the mentality of a two-year-old. Regardless, Ankaa was stubborn too. She refused to look in his direction.

"We've got Care of Magical Creatures with the Gryffindors today." Blaise commented as he glanced through his schedule. Leaning over to Ankaa, his eyes raked over her schedule as well. Ankaa tensed and pulled away slightly, not enough to alert him but just enough to not feel uncomfortable herself. Ever since Ceph had speculated that Blaise liked her, she had started to notice little hints that might have backed his theory.

It was odd how irritating someone became when you hated even one aspect of their personality. Blaise's constant presence had become overbearing the second Ankaa had started to notice that he might actually like her. She wasn't about to say thing to him just yet though, and so she went around trying to keep things as normal as possible.

"You took Divination again?" Blaise raised a brow, squinting at her schedule.

"So?" Draco spoke before she could answer. He was looking through his own schedule. "It was an easy class. Just because Trelawney didn't fancy _you_ doesn't mean—"

"She didn't even teach anything!" Blaise retorted. "Besides, she only gave you good marks because you were with Ankaa all the time."

Ankaa raised her hands in defense, "Don't pull me into your testosterone fight."

Draco smirked at Blaise, completely ignoring Ankaa. "Jealous?" He taunted, "I would have let you partner up with her but she prefers me more."

"I just threw up in my mouth." Ankaa deadpanned. "The thought of having to tolerate _either_ of you makes me want to throw myself off the Astronomy Tower. Next time, I'm going to pair up with Pansy and let you two battle it out, alright?"

Pansy snickered and nodded. When Draco glared at her, she shrugged and continued on with her breakfast. Draco opened his mouth to retort, but just then the Great Hall was filled with hoards of owls who dropped various sized letters and packages in their owner's laps. Ankaa watched as her friends all received letters or gifts from home.

Zeus was perched on Ceph's shoulder, carrying a whole lot of things too. He usually never came to Ankaa. Ceph was the one that passed on her letters to her. Besides, Ankaa never usually received letters in the starting of the year. It was more frequent towards the middle or the last few weeks when her mom would start writing letter after letter.

Ankaa's eyes caught Potter's from across the Hall, and she noticed the disappointed look he was supporting. He glanced away from her quickly when she raised a brow. Was he disappointed that he hadn't gotten anything? He should've been used to it by now though, she assumed. He didn't have anyone to send him letters.

 _But he does_ , she told herself. He's got Black and Maya now. Ankaa looked down the length of the Slytherin table to where her brother had created two piles. She got up and walked over to him. Without looking up at her, he passed her a few letters.

"Anything from dear old Dad?" Ankaa asked as she shuffled through her letters.

"No." Ceph mumbled distractedly as he read through his Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook before class. "Mum wrote though, make sure you give the letter to…" He trailed off as Ankaa nodded.

"Yeah," Ankaa then leaned forward. "What about Father?"

Ceph raised a brow and looked up at her, "Not yet. I didn't know you had written to him?"

"I haven't."

"And you expect another letter then, do you?" Ceph blinked in confusion.

Ankaa shook her head. She titled her head t he slightest amount in the direction of the Gryffindor table. Ceph looked towards the table for a second before looking back at her and smiling. "Look at you all worried for your friends."

Ankaa rolled her eyes in disgust. "I just don't want to see him walking around like a kicked puppy."

Ceph laughed. "Of course," He nodded sarcastically, "I'm sure that's it. But _seriously_ —"

"You've got to stop using that pun."

"—nothing yet." Ceph continued. He leafed through his textbook. "I'm sure he'll write back soon, he must be… _busy_. Just make sure you pass on the letter mom wrote, will you?"

Ankaa nodded.

"Great!" Ceph stood up with a smile. After gathering his things, he turned to her and flicked her ear. "See you later!"

Ankaa rolled her eyes but gave him a small smile before heading back to her friends. Blaise offered her her bag with a smile.

Ankaa raised a brow. From across the table, Draco mimicked her incredulous expression. His eyes traveled from Ankaa to Blaise and then back again. In the next second, he grinned at her like the Cheshire cat.

"Come along, Parkinson." Draco drawled as he walked ahead, "Let's give them some space."

"Draco!" Ankaa called after him. He only turned around to laugh at her expression before sauntering away. Blaise was still standing there, unfazed by Draco's taunting. When she turned back around, he just grinned at her. Ankaa groaned and made her way to class, ignoring Blaise's pleas to slow down.

She was going to _murder_ Malfoy.

* * *

Notes:

Eyyy, I'm back. Updates will be a lot faster now, so HELL YEAH. I plan to finish GoF by mid July. Hope you all liked this chapter, and as always, let me know what you think! PLEEEEASSSSEEEEE?

And of course, thank you to all those who have reviewed/favorited/followed the story. Thanks to **ewoodrp, polandATEmyTACOS, xxLiveLoveReadxx, Khrystaline, Loza-Pop,** and **TheWarmCanadian**


	17. Confessions and Realizations

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own the Harry Potter series._

* * *

 **Nyxrae** : LEMME HIT YOU WITH ANOTHER UPDATE!

 **lol:** Eheh, thanks!

 **lizzy2000** : His father will hear about this!

 **Maramara** : Thanks so much! Thanks for your review!

* * *

 _"Look, I hurt a friend once with a careless lie. I learnt a valuable lesson about lying more convincingly." -_ Brent Leroy - Corner Gas: Blog River (4.8)

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seventeen**_

After Divination, when lunch finally rolled around, Ankaa wsa just _looking_ for reasons to get away from Blaise. She had sat herself between Draco and Pansy (something that had upset Pansy greatly, but she had stopped complaining when Ankaa had glared at her). Blaise was sitting directly across from her beside Theodore Nott. The two were discussing their about Arithmancy Professor. Blaise hadn't said anything after breakfast, but Ankaa still wanted to keep her distance. Besides, Blaise was not the type of person to flaunt his interests. She supposed that for now, she was safe.

Regardless, Ankaa kept her eyes on the entrance of the Great Hall, looking for her brother. Finally, a few minutes later she spotted him. Ceph was chattering excitedly with his friends, and as soon as he saw her, he waved her over. Raising a brow in wonder, she passed the copy of the Daily Prophet onto Draco before joining her brother.

"Why're you so happy?"

Terence Higgs gave her an ecstatic smile and breathed, "We just had class with Moody."

Smirking in amusement, Ankaa sat in the empty spot next to her brother. "You alright Higgs?" She asked, "You seem quite smitten with Ol' Mad Eye."

Higgs rolled his eyes. "Just you wait until you have class with him." He said, "He's _brilliant_."

"Slightly insane too," Ceph amended, sharing an amused look with his sister. "He performed the Unforgivable Curses in class today. He believes in a more… _practical_ approach to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Ankaa snorted. "That's definitely brilliant, alright. Can't wait until I have class with him. Do you think—"

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

There was a thunderous roar and everyone was out of their seats. Ankaa followed her brother as he pushed students aside to get a better look. Once they got to the front, Ankaa's jaw dropped. Moody had his wand pointed at a pure white ferret, and with every jerk of his hand, the ferret flew ten feet into the air and landed on the floor with a smack.

"Go get McGonagall," Ceph hissed as he pushed her back into the crowd roughly. Ankaa only nodded, turned, and ran. Luckily, she didn't have to run far. Moody's shout seemed to have echoed around the castle.

"What's the matter?" McGonagall asked, raising a delicate brow.

"Moody," Ankaa breathed, pointing behind her to the Entrance Hall, "He's transfigured Malfoy into a ferret!"

McGonagall's eyes widened comically and she raced ahead of the student and into the crowd. Ankaa could hear her shrieking and scolding Moody. When she finally pushed her way to the front to stand beside Ceph, McGonagall had turned Malfoy back into a boy. His hair was dishevelled and he was lying on the floor. Ankaa could see he was hurt and humiliated.

But Moody wasn't done. He took Malfoy by the elbow to escort him to see Snape. As if turning him into a ferret against his will wasn't enough punishment.

"That's awful," Higgs uttered softly from behind her. He was watching Moody go with a pained expression, no doubt conflicted about his feelings for him as a teacher. Moody was exciting alright, but one could not be sure whether he would turn on them next.

Ceph nodded. "I can't believe he did that."

"Malfoy deserved it," A Gryffindor student spoke up from beside the trio. The guy glared at them and continued, "You didn't hear what he was saying about Weasley's mother."

"And that's a good enough reason to be wrongfully transfigured and smacked around on the concrete now, is it?" Ceph retorted evenly, casting a cool look at the Gryffindor. "Let's turn you into a rat and throw you against the wall in front of all these students, see how _you_ feel."

The Gryffindor boy scoffed, "You're all the same, you deserve it."

"Sod off," Higgs sneered and shoved the boy roughly. Ceph gave the boy a glare before turning to Ankaa.

"I'll have to go to Snape too," He said. "Talk to him after this is over, will you?"

"To Draco?"

"Yeah," Ceph nodded at Higgs to go on. The boy waved at the duo and entered the Great Hall again. Looking to where Moody had dragged their housemate, Ceph muttered, "He really is a piece of work, that one."

Ankaa shook her head. "I'm not looking forward to his classes anymore."

Ceph nodded, a serious look on his face. "I'd suggest you research about Spell Resistance. I have a feeling Moody's practical approach will get out of hand very quickly, and you need to be prepared."

* * *

Ankaa sat in the library later that day, surrounded by books upon books that talked about Spell Resistance. With a small sigh, she flipped through _Mental Magic: An in Depth Writing on Non-verbal, and Wandless Magic with a Particular Emphasis on Spell Resistance_ by _Riva Eckhart_.

 _Spell resistance is the ability of a witch or wizard to shrug off the main effects of a spell. Though the reader should be advised that not all spells can be fought off (like the Killing Curse). Sacrificial Protection as means of Spell Resistance will not be covered in this book._

 _For a witch or a wizard to be able to resist a spell, they require the highest amount of mental discipline. Though same are naturally talented at this, others may be able to hone their abilities to master Spell Resistance. For instance, when faced with a nasty spell, it is possible for magic folk to create a mental shield around themselves, much like using_ Protego _to physically shield oneself from a curse or physical entities._

 _This has been found as the most effective, and perhaps the most difficult, form of Spell Resistance. It is also strongly recommended that this trick be practiced time after time, as without it the speed and level of resistance will become low._

 _It is strongly recommended that individuals wanting to perfect Spell Resistance try to perfect Non-Verbal magic before beginning their studies about Spell Resistance. Once non-verbal magic has been perfected, it becomes infinitely easier to cast a shield. The next step would be to practice holding up a shield while also casting offensive spells. With this in mind, the reader must also recall that mental discipline is of the utmost importance. Much like when it comes to wandless magic and non-verbal magic, mastery of one's emotions is also highly crucial. The slightest change in equilibrium can result in a catastrophe._

 _The following case study shows the negative outcomes of a lack of mental discipline. Erim Lornan, a wizard from South America—_

Ankaa shut the book and placed it upon the ever growing pile. Every book she had checked so far told her about non-verbal spells being the crucial step before Spell Resistance. Her first class with Moody was this Thursday, which wasn't nearly enough time to practice and perfect non-verbal spells, much less Spell Resistance.

Finally, after a while, Ankaa decided she had had enough. She packed up her things and slowly started putting her books back. As she was leaving, her attention was drawn to a familiar bushy haired girl pouring over several books and furiously scribbling onto a piece of parchment. How had she already got homework? Classes had only just started.

"What're you up to _now_ , Granger?" Ankaa sighed in exasperation as she sat down in front of the girl. Hermione didn't even bother to look up from her work.

"House elves," She mumbled distractedly. "They're in Hogwarts… S.P.E.W."

"Spew?"

Hermione looked up then, furious. "Not spew! S.P.E.W! It stands for—"

"I don't care what it stands for," Ankaa interrupted coolly. "What I'm more interested in is the fact that you look like a crazed lunatic. Moreso than usual, I think."

Hermione brushed a hand over her hair self consciously. But then, she frowned. "What were you doing here?"

"Same as you," Ankaa shrugged. "Researching."

"On?"

"On how to get rid of chipmunk teeth, would you like to know?" Ankaa retorted hotly. "You ask so many questions, for Merlin's sake."

"And you don't answer any of them." Granger glared back, affronted about the indirect remark about her teeth.

"I don't have to."

"I answer yours." Granger stated, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes at the girl. Ankaa fixed her indifferent stare on the Muggleborn girl, raising an eyebrow as if she was amused.

"I never asked you to." Ankaa said, "You answer because you _want_ to, because you _value_ my company."

Granger rolled her eyes, but the corners of her mouth lifted up in a slight smile. "Of course," she drawled, "Not a day goes by that I don't miss your company. We should have a sleepover and paint each other's nails and do each other's hair."

Ankaa snorted. "Let's not get carried away. We'll start small." She reached into her bag. "Like this. It's a letter for Potter, pass it on to him will you?"

Granger raised a brow. "You want me to pass on your love letter?"

"Do you want me to strangle you?" Ankaa asked with a sweet smile that dropped a second later. "It's from my mother. She obviously can't write to him directly, so it seems I will be running between the two."

Granger nodded and placed the letter with her things. The two sat in silence for a small moment, in which Granger continued to play with the quill in her hands. She looked at the girl sitting across from her. Ankaa was leaning back in her seat casually, reading through one of the books Hermione had selected to research house elf history.

"Can I ask you something?" Granger asked softly.

"I can hardly stop you, can I?" Ankaa did not look up from the book as she turned a page.

"Do you really hate me?"

Ankaa looked up from her book then. Hermione squirmed under her gaze, and raised a brow waiting for her to answer. Slowly, Ankaa shook her head.

"I don't _hate_ you." She muttered after casting a look around. "I _dislike_ you more times than I can count, but really that's me with everyone."

"Not with Fred and George," Hermione provided somewhat eagerly. "I've seen you with them. You're a lot happier."

Ankaa raised a brow. "And you think that makes them special?" She laughed shortly, "If you really noticed things, you would see that _everyone_ smiles when they're around those two."

Hermione fell silent again. Ankaa had a point. For a moment, Hermione really thought she had noticed something about the Slytherin girl. But as usual, Ankaa was one step ahead of her. Hermione pretended to write something down for the sake of buying some time. She felt that talking too much at once would drive Ankaa away, so it was best to slow things down with pauses so she wasn't overwhelmed with social contact.

"What about you and Fred then?" Hermione asked hesitantly. "Ever since you had that argument on the first day—"

"Not sure." Ankaa shrugged carelessly. "Fred's Fred. He's usually hot headed and annoying, eagerly jumping to conclusions. Besides, he's just mad I told him he wasn't as great as magic as he thought he was."

"I'm plenty great at magic, thank you." Fred was standing behind her, glaring down at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

Ankaa turned back to her book after rolling his eyes. "If you were," She said, "You wouldn't need to say that to me."

"I only said it because you doubted me." Fred retorted, "It's insulting that you think we can't win the Triwizard Tournament."

Ankaa laughed, putting Hermione's book away. She stood and faced him and smiled at him mockingly, " _Win_ the Tournament? Fred, you can't even _enter_ it. And I can bet on that, since I _know_ you're not smart enough to best Dumbledore."

A muscle in his jaw jumped as he ground his teeth together. The two stood there for a few seconds, glaring maliciously at one another. Ankaa heard Hermione's chair scrape the floor as she stood up in a flurry as well.

"Is that what you think?" Fred muttered, "That I'm not _smart_ enough or good enough at magic to compare to you and your mates?"

Ankaa paused. It was the truth, wasn't it? Fred and George were good at performing magic in school but they were definitely not the offensive magic types. So if she really was comparing them to herself, they would not be able to compete. Shrugging she started, "Well, yes. But—"

Fred just sneered at her, "Well _sorry_ for wasting your time then. I'm sure you have more powerful friends to be making." He turned quickly and walked out of the library. Ankaa watched him go, and not once did he turn back. Usually he did, to throw one last remark over his shoulder or to make a funny face, but he did nothing this time. Ankaa frowned.

Behind her, Ankaa heard Granger let out a great sigh before plopping back onto her chair. When Ankaa turned back to her, Granger was rubbing her temples slowly, a pained look on her face.

"What?"

Granger just shot her a look before muttering, "You're hopeless."

* * *

The next day as she was leaving the Common Room, Ceph pulled her aside and told her Dumbledore wanted to speak with her. When she raised a brow, Ceph rolled his eyes impatiently.

"It's about your _training_ , idiot!" He cried, pushing her out of the common room so she could get started right away.

Ankaa slowly made her way to the Headmaster's office, desperately hoping that something would happen and she would not have to go. But then she remember that Ceph would not give her Apparition lessons if she did not learn to use her _Inner Eye_. Ankaa mentally rolled her eyes (all three of them) at the absurdity of the thought. Once she got upstairs, she knocked on the door.

"Come in, Miss. Rhyther." Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, smiling patiently at her. Ankaa walked forward and settled herself in one of the chairs before him at his request. "I wanted to let you know that Madam Vablatsky shall be arriving any moment now. I hope you don't mind but I decided to hold your first meeting here."

"That's alright sir," Ankaa smiled, "Whatever works for you and Madam Vablatsky is alright with me. I just want to learn."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "That's the spirit!" he beamed, "Would you like a Lemon Drop?"

However, before she could say anything, the door to the office flew open. A woman sauntered inside, a wide smile on her lips. Her eyes were wrinkled as she smiled a genuine smile at the Headmaster. She was wearing a large black hat that somewhat covered her face, but she titled it to the side the moment she saw Dumbledore. She was wearing a grey dress that went past her knees, and a black shawl was wrapped around her shoulders. Ankaa watched as the witch threw her greying hair over her shoulder and strode forward.

"Dumbledore!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms wide as she walked towards the man and shook his hands. "It is a pleasure to see you again." Ankaa noticed she had a slight accent to her words. She could not pinpoint it however. "This must be the girl, then?" The lady was scrutinizing her, pursuing her lips as if she did not like what she was seeing. Her brown eyes narrowed at the girl's form. Ankaa stood up as well, holding out her hand.

"This is Miss Ankaa Rhyther." Dumbledore introduced her, "She is the daughter of Maya Archer, if you remember her from a few years ago? She married Henry Rhyther and seems to have passed the gift on to her daughter. And Ankaa, this is Madam Cassandra Vabltasky."

"Henry Rhyther, you say?" Vablatsky mused, looking to the Headmaster. "I could have sworn she married that other bloke, the one she was always fighting with?"

"Sounds counterintuitive," Ankaa mumbled, "Marrying someone you fight with."

"Ah, but my dear girl," the lady gave her a wide smile, "That is what makes a marriage. The passion! And you understand it well, don't you? Didn't you just have a lover's spat with your man?"

Ankaa barely concealed her affronted look. Lover's spat? With _Fred Weasley_?

"You must be mistaken, Madame Vabltasky," She said with as much politeness as she could muster, "I don't have a boyfriend." Discussing her nonexistent love life in front of the Headmaster was perhaps the _most_ embarrassing thing she had to face. And add the fact that Dumbledore looked like the news had stabbed him in the heart, as if Fred and Ankaa dating was natural order and he merely expected it to happen.

Vablatsky examined Ankaa through narrowed eyes. The girl was polite enough, but even Cassandra could tell she was only acting. She was definately a smart girl, and if trained well, she would be the best Seer. Ankaa was also spiteful, which could pose as a problem. She was filled with pride; Cassandra could easily pinpoint it with the younger girl's posture and stance. Cassandra could sense that her talent would develop rather quickly, given the fact that Ankaa seemed like the type of girl who would work on something until it was perfect.

"A perfectionist," Cassandra mumbled, glancing away from the girl. "I'm glad the ability has passed to her, Dumbledore. I am certain she will be able to perfect it."

Dumbledore nodded, a serene smile still on his face. "I had no doubt of that." Dumbledore said, "It seems it has already begun, Cassandra. Miss Rhyther has had some visions concerning Sirius Black and one of the students here, Harry Potter."

"Visions?" Cassandra raised a brow.

"Well, they started as dreams." Ankaa told the Older Seer, "I wasn't sure at the time they _were_ visions. I haven't had any since then."

"That's quite alright," Cassandra smiled, and behind her Dumbledore nodded as well. Cassandra motioned for Ankaa to sit back down, and she sat in the other chair next to her. "Seers are gifted with what we call, the Inner Eye. For practised Seers such as I, visions are constantly being shared from the Inner Eye. For you however, since her Inner Eye is not yet trained, you have to wait until you are asleep to get these visions."

Dumbledore spoke, "Think of it this way, Miss Rhyther. Your brain is constantly functioning when you are awake, carrying out processes for you while you sit in class or while you are eating in the Great Hall. At this time, without proper training, your Inner Eye cannot function properly seeing as your brain has impaired its function. Therefore, it will wait until your body is at rest and show you a vision. Perhaps you will have already noticed that these visions are a lot more vivid than dreams people usually have. That is because your Inner Eye wants you to remember these when you wake up."

"How did you do it then?" Ankaa raised a brow at Cassandra, "You don't need to sleep for your visions."

Cassandra nodded. "After a while you will start to recognize the signs that your Inner Eye is trying to communicate through you. Visions are extremely rare, even for Seers. Usually we tell prophecies. Your Divination teacher—what was her name again, Albus?"

"Trelawney, Sybil Trelawney."

"Trelawney's Inner Eye isn't as developed as a Seer would like it to be," Cassandra continued, nose scrunching in slight distaste, "That is why her visions are sometimes faulty, if she has any at all. I think she would have more prophecies than visions. You, on the other hand, show talent for visions."

"Well, she _did_ say he was born mid-winter," Ankaa mused, pursing her lips. "He's born in July though." From the corner of her eye, she saw Dumbledore raise a brow. When she turned to him though, he had schooled his expression back into a serene smile.

Cassandra stood with a deep breath, "You will have to work hard in order to develop this skill. Your Inner Eye will give you signs that a vision is to be shared with you, and we will have to work together to deduce what these signs might be. Sometimes, if the vision is an important one you will see it regardless of whether you are asleep or not. Your Inner Eye _can_ force visions it deems important for your fate."

Ankaa frowned. "But if it's fate, what use are my visions? You can't change fate, can you?"

Cassandra paused, trying to find a way to explain it to the girl. "That's a tricky subject," She said finally, "One that we will explore when you will begin your training with me. We will be training twice a week and together we will work on developing your Inner Eye. A gift like this _cannot_ be wasted. And the fact that you are a hardworking student, I suspect it should not take us more than a month to train you. The rest is obviously dependant on you."

Ankaa nodded tiredly and stood with a smile. "Thank you Madam Vablatsky, Professor Dumbledore."

* * *

On Thursday, there was a slight air of excitement when Ankaa walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. On the Gryffindor table, she could see Potter listening intently to Fred and George's recount of what it was like to be in class with Moody. When she reached the Slytherin table, Draco pulled down to sit beside him.

"I talked to Zabini," Draco whispered, "He knows you know."

"Know about what?" Ankaa asked as she scooped up some jam to put on her toast.

Draco raised a brow, "He knows that you know that _he_ likes you." Draco paused, "That sounded overly complicated." Shaking his head, he continued, "I told him to stop being so obvious, that it doesn't work well on you and that he might be creeping you out."

"What!" Ankaa cried. Draco shushed her quickly. She glared at him exasperation and whispered, "Why in Merlin's name would you do that! You don't acknowledge things like that, you idiot! I was going to ignore him until he realized I didn't like him like that, or until he moved on. Whatever comes first."

Draco deadpanned, "Oh yeah? And how was _that_ working for you? Because _you're_ not that one who has to live in a dorm with him and have him go on about how you were too busy to not hang out with him."

Ankaa groaned, "Why is he so needy."

Draco smirked. "You should be delighted, shouldn't you?" He elbowed her lightly, "Your charms have finally worked on _someone_ at least."

Ankaa did not respond. She picked up her bag, and pushed her plate of uneaten breakfast away. She wanted to get out of the Hall before Blaise arrived. Quickly, she muttered, "I'll see you in class. Save me a spot."

"I'm sitting with Crabbe." Draco smirked.

Ankaa rolled her eyes and smacked him over the head. "You'll save me a spot if you know what's good for you."

She made her way out of the Hall then, quickly walking as far away from it as she could. When she got to the DADA room, she was surprised to find Blaise leaning against the wall already. When her shoes scuffed against the floor, he looked up at her with a small, tired smile.

"What're you doing here?" Ankaa asked, standing further away from him than she usually did.

"Waiting for you," He answered, moving away from the wall. He scratched his neck in a rare gesture of nervousness and said, "I knew Draco would tell you and you'd try to run. Listen—"

"Blaise, I don't like you like that."

Blaise's hand fell away from his neck. He was still giving her a small smile, nodding as if he had known all along that she would say that. Pursing his lips, he uttered softly, "I knew that."

Ankaa nodded slowly too, not looking at him. The sombre air would not have bothered her previously, but she knew that things had changed. You can't expect things to go back to normal after something like this. Blaise and Ankaa had had a very carefree friendship, and she would never fully open up to him in that way again. There would always be an air of awkwardness around them.

"I knew that," Blaise repeated a little louder this time, scratching his neck. "That's alright. I hope this wont effect—"

"No," Ankaa lied. "It won't effect our friendship."

Blaise smiled at her. It was a lot softer than his usual smile, one that Ankaa had never seen before. And the fact that it was aimed at her was a lot more unsettling. She wished he would get angry, so she could get angry and shout at him for putting her in this position in the first place. Who told him to start liking her? This was all his fault.

"I appreciate that," Blaise said, "You lying, I mean. That's why I like you, you know."

"Blaise—"

He held up his hands, "I know, sorry. But it's not just something I can turn on and off, I hope you understand that." He moved closer to her, taking his wrist in her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Whether you _like_ me or not, I'm still your friend, aren't I?"

Ankaa nodded hesitantly.

"Then tell me what's wrong?" He asked, "The past few days, you've been a little sad. Did something happen?"

A lot happened, but she couldn't tell him that now could she? Blaise was nice enough, but he wouldn't understand. For a moment, she wondered why she couldn't just tell him. The Golden Trio knew, and she had only just talked them a handful of times. Blaise was someone she had basically grown up with. Why couldn't she tell him?

"No," She answered him. "Nothing's happened."

"Are we interrupting?"

Both Slytherins turned to see the Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan standing at the end of the hallway. Ankaa jerked her wrist out of Blaise's grasp and took a step backwards.

"No," She said. "What're you doing here?"

"Class," Fred answered with a lot more bite in his words than usual, "So we can get _smart_ and better at magic."

Ankaa frowned. George did not say anything, and Ankaa knew that Fred had told him of what she had said. Even George seemed a little mad at her. Jordan didn't seem to know what was going on, but he still stood by his friends and glared dutifully at the Slytherin girl.

"I didn't mean it like _that_." Ankaa rolled her eyes, "If you had just let me finish—"

"Then you would have told me how pathetic you think we really are." Fred continued, "Thanks for letting us know what you really think of us."

"Stop being dramatic, you moron," Ankaa spat. "I just meant you we're good at offensive fighting. I didn't say you weren't _smart_."

"Oh yeah? You had me fooled."

"You asked for it!" Ankaa scoffed, "You wanted me to be honest!"

Fred just rolled his eyes and walked past her. Jordan followed him after glaring at the girl once more. George lingered behind, coming to stand right before the girl. He gave her a small smile.

"I believe you," He told her. "He's just mad. He'll cool down eventually."

Ankaa raised a brow. "And I'll have to hear his taunts until then?"

George laughed, "I suppose." Glancing back at Blaise, who was watching them with keen interest, George leaned forward and whispered, "He had actually come to apologize at the library you know. But I think you both just misinterpreted some things and it all got out of hand. It'll be fine in time though."

Ankaa nodded. George and Ankaa shared a smile before he walked down the hall and continued on to his classes as well. Ankaa leaned against the wall. It would only be a matter of minutes until everyone made their way to DADA class. Blaise was still standing frozen in bewilderment. When he turned back to Ankaa, there was a slight hint of betrayal in his eyes.

"Since when are you friends with those Bloodtraitors?"

Ankaa glared at him, "None of your business."

"No, it _is_ my business," Blaise scowled at her. "That's why you've been distant haven't you? Because you had a fight with Fred Weasley? Is that why you don't like me, because you've got a thing for scum?"

Ankaa ground her teeth together and warned him, "Blaise, if you don't shut up, I _will_ hex you."

Blaise glared right back, "I won't shut up, because I deserve to know. You like him don't you?" He was referring to Fred. "Why else would you be bothered by a little fight? You normally take pride in torturing people. You torture me everyday."

He was right. Why was she so particularly bothered that Fred had stopped talking to her? Why did she feel a slight burning in her chest when she saw him chatting with Angelina Johnson, making her laugh and looking at her with the most adoration she had ever seen?

 _"Didn't you just have lover's spat with your man?"_

"I can't believe this," Blaise said to himself, "You like _him_? Of all the people in this school, _Fred Weasley?_ "

Ankaa ran a hand over her face, exceptionally tired. Picking up her bag, she started walking away. Blaise was still shouting at her, but she paid him no mind. She couldn't even quite hear him at this point. There was an odd sort of buzzing in her ears. She walked past a hoard of students, and someone grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" It was Draco. "I'll save you a seat, don't worry," He gave her a teasing smile.

"Don't bother," Ankaa muttered. "I'm not feeling well. I think I'm going back to sleep."

Draco blinked in confusion. He regarded her silently for a moment, taking in her slightly pale face. Nodding slowly, he let go of her arm. He gave her a smile, "I'll take notes for you, don't worry."

She gave him a smile, "Thanks." She walked quickly to the Slytherin Dormitories. She didn't care that she was missing Moody's first class. Her heart was beating much faster than usual. The moment she got back, she threw herself on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. Ankaa stayed like that for quite some time, at least that's what it felt like.

She liked Fred Weasley.

How could that have happened?

* * *

Notes:

Another update like, a day later? I must be on a roll. I am. Also... Ankaa finally admits to _some_ feelings. Can we just have a moment for this monumental achievement?

Thanks to **ak74224** for adding this story to their favorites/follows!

Love you lots!

 **REVIEW!**


	18. The Ton-Tongue Toffee

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

 _"You make a move on him and you'll be dead before you hit the ground."_ \- Dean Winchester - Supernatural

* * *

 **Clara:** Yaayy! I'm so glad you like it! Thanks so much for your review! All I can tell you right now, is that there's going to be _lots_ of awkwardness, lots of angst BUT it shall all pay off in the end, I swear! As for Ankaa and Sirius, I've written a few scenes for them funnily enough, but always ended up scrapping them. They're two extremely strong personalities that are bound to clash when they come together, so I just want to get that right.

 **NaviJam** : LOL YEah, I was on a roll. I still am, I think. Thanks so much for your review!

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eighteen**_

It had taken Ankaa a few hours to come to terms with her... interest in Fred Weasley. She was glad the other girls from her dorm were still in class, for she knew that she would not make the best company at this time. Ankaa's temper was even shorter than usual. Normally, she would have packed her bag and high tailed to the library in order to avoid any of her classmates, but she found that she had no more strength left in her.

And of course, Blaise's involvement in this situation didn't help her either.

He had returned from class with the rest of her friends. Draco, who wanted to make sure she was alright, asked Pansy to come back to their dorm and bring Ankaa downstairs so they could all relax in the common room before dinner. As much as she wanted to, Ankaa could not ignore Draco (the Drama Queen would make a big deal and get everyone involved). So she reluctantly let Pansy pull her down the stairs and by the sofas where the fourth years, including Blaise, were seated.

Blaise made no move to acknowledge her, which suited her just fine. Seating herself next to Draco, Ankaa nodded at him.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, examining her up and down.

"I'm alright," She shrugged. "It was just sudden, I think."

Blaise snorted. "I bet," He said softly.

Of course, in the time that Ankaa had to herself, she had wondered what to do with Blaise. Ankaa trusted him, as much as she could trust another Slytherin student. She knew all his weaknesses, so that if he ever tried to get in her way she could shut him down in a heartbeat. But at the same time, he was a friend. It would be unfortunate to have to do that to him, but if he told everyone about Fred Weasley, then he was a threat.

Blaise's fate depended entirely on the conversation he instigated in the next few minutes, because Ankaa was furiously calculating whether he was a threat or not.

"Excuse me?" Ankaa raised a brow at him.

Blaise gave her an impassive stare right back. "You heard me," He said, "It _was_ rather sudden, wasn't it? Can't help but think that maybe it was something I said."

Draco raised a brow, interested. Ankaa only frowned at him before turning back to Blaise.

"Don't fool yourself, Zabini," She spat nastily. "You're not nearly important enough to me to have an impact on my well-being."

" _I_ might not be," Blaise titled his head mockingly, "But I know someone else who would. A certain red—"

"Let's go," Draco stood up suddenly. "I'm starving."

As everyone around them stood up, Blaise and Ankaa stayed seated, glaring at each other with hatred. Draco motioned for Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson to go ahead. The trio walked away from the sofas but stopped close to the door. Draco stood still, staring at Blaise.

"Let's _go_ , Zabini." He commanded, raising his brow when Blaise did not immediately move. With one last sneer in Ankaa's direction, Zabini got up and joined the trio by the door. Ankaa stood as well.

"You might want to pick your _friends_ more carefully next time," Draco advised her, frowning at Zabini's retreating back.

"He's not my friend."

Draco raised a brow, "You certainly had me fooled." He paused. With a quick exhale, he relented, "Look, I don't know what happened between you and Zabini, but he's not someone to take lightly."

"Neither am I."

Ankaa looked from her Draco to Blaise. She had known Draco her _entire_ life, and they were very close when they were growing up. Ever since the whole fiasco with the Marauders Map and Sirius Black, Ankaa had started hanging out with Blaise more. She had never thought about how that might have impacted Draco. But still, he stood by her and protected her.

She knew who her friends were.

"Go on," Ankaa smiled at Draco. "I'll meet you lot in the Great Hall in a bit."

Draco was puzzled. "What are you planning?"

Ankaa gave him a mischievous grin. "You'll see."

Giving her a weary look, Draco nodded and headed out with the rest of the Slytherins. Ankaa raced back to her bedside drawer and pulled it open quickly. She scrambled to find the glass box in which she had stored her candy. Smiling, she clutched it into her hand and ran down to the Great Hall.

"What's this?" Blaise asked, holding up the toffee Ankaa had just placed in front of him. Ankaa had taken a seat right beside him and gave him a dazzling smile.

"A peace offering." Ankaa shrugged nonchalantly. "Look, I know you were only looking out for me. It was wrong of me to take my anger out on you, Blaise. You were only being a good friend." She shuddered mentally. Even the thought made her want to vomit.

Blaise raised a brow and turned the Toffee over in his fingers, carefully examining it for any signs of tampering.

"It's not _poisoned_ , Blaise." Ankaa rolled her eyes, pretending to smile once again, as if she was terribly amused by his suspicious nature. "It's just a toffee."

Blaise nodded and unwrapped the toffee, popping it in his mouth. Ankaa's smile slowly turned maniacal as she started at him. He was squirming in mild discomfort, lightly scratching at his neck as his tongue started to swell up in size.

Ankaa leaned closer to him, gripping his collar in her hand. "Listen to me, and listen well Zabini because I will not repeat myself." She hissed, glaring at him with so much hatred, it made him tremble slightly. "If you so much as _mention_ Weasley and I in the same sentence, no matter the context, I will bring _you_ and _your family_ to their knees until you beg me for forgiveness, do you understand?" Zabini was only staring at her wide-eyed, with obvious fear. She shook him hard, and he nodded.

"Good," Ankaa let go of his collar and pushed him back. "Now get to the Hospital Wing, I doubt you'll be eating dinner now anyway."

Blaise gave her a murderous glare before getting up and running away from the table and Hall as fast as he possibly could.

"What the hell was that?" Draco whispered in her ear, noticing they had attracted the attention of some other students throughout the hall.

"Nothing," Ankaa shrugged nonchalantly. "It was like I said, a peace offering. I've made my peace with Blaise because he has paid for what he has done."

Draco and Pansy regarded her silently for a moment. Pansy turned away, choosing to focus on her food.

Draco let out a huff of laughter. "What was that anyway? How'd you make that?"

Ankaa shook her head. "I didn't make it," She confessed. "It was given to me by some... friends." She glanced slyly at the Gryffindor Table. The twins, having noticed all the commotion, were staring right at her. George was laughing, giving her a thumbs up. Fred, who also looked highly impressed, was nodding his head in approval (though Ankaa could see it killed him on the inside to do it).

"You lied about the toffee being poisoned then?" Pansy asked.

"No," Ankaa smiled. "It's not _poisoned,_ it's just got a surprising side-effect. Besides, as harsh as it may seem Zabini needed to learn his lesson."

Draco snorted. "Yeah, he's learned not to mess with you."

"A lesson everyone has yet to learn, Malfoy."

* * *

There was darkness. Ankaa took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind of thoughts to the best of her abilities. Her pupils flickered about behind her eyelids. Her breath came out in a rush when out of the blue, her brain decided to show her a picture of a laughing Fred Weasley. He was evidently happy, with his eyes crinkled and lips parted in a delighted laugh.

Ankaa heard the person behind her give an irritated sigh before she felt an impact on the back of her head. Opening her eyes, Ankaa glared at the practiced Seer. Vablatsky stood before the young girl, a disapproving frown on her face. She used the rolled up copy of the Daily Prophet to smack the top of Ankaa's head once more.

"Your mind is too pre-occupied." Cassandra scowled, " _Empty_ it."

"I'm doing the best I can," Ankaa growled, batting Vablatsky's hand away when she tried to strike her once more. She wanted to tell Cassandra that this process would have been infinitely faster if she had a better teacher, but Ankaa knew the Seer would only hit her on the head again. Besides, it's not like she wasn't trying. Every time she tried, she would see Fred smiling and laughing with Angelina Johnson, and her chest would tighten in jealousy or sadness she could not tell.

Cassandra wasn't listening to her though, which annoyed Ankaa. The Seer was pacing the room with her chin clasped between her forefinger and thumb. Ankaa watched her pace, before looking out of the window and out at the grounds. It was almost October, and everyone was excited for the arrival of the other students for the Triwizard Tournament. And even though the duo had been training for three weeks already, Ankaa had not been able to _see_ anything.

"Come," Cassandra called to the girl as she walked out of the room. Ankaa followed after her curiously. The Seer walked through the halls expertly, leading the way to the dungeons. Ankaa wondered why she would want to go there of all places, seeing as there wasn't much that Vablatsky seemed to like there. Ankaa was careful to avoid stepping on Cassandra's billowing cloak as she opened the door to a room filled with portraits.

It was a small room. Every inch of the walls was covered by a portrait or another, all in various sizes. There was one portrait on the the far side of the room of a man dressed in a Toga. It was the only portrait that spanned half the wall. The man in the portrait spotted Vablatsky and bowed his head slowly. Then his brown eyes drifted over Ankaa and he studied her quietly, a small frown on his face. Ankaa examined him as well. He held a golden staff in his hand, and a gold circlet was placed upon his head.

"This is Mopsus," Cassandra motioned to him. Hearing his name, Mopsus bowed his head in a greeting. "He was a widely celebrated Seer from ancient Greece. I am sure you have heard of his triumph over Calchas?" Cassandra did not wait for a response from Ankaa, and continued, "We are here to retrieve a potion that will, _hopefully_ , help you with your visions."

"A potion?"

"Yes." It was Mopsus who had spoken. He had a deep voice, a little rough as well, as if he hadn't spoken in a while. "It is a potion that will help you gain Seer like qualities for a short period of time."

"But I'm a Seer," Ankaa frowned. "Why do I need a potion?"

Mopsus looked from Vablatsky to Ankaa and gave her a smile. "Perhaps your lessons have not been entirely fruitful?"

Vablatsky gave an uncharacteristic snort. "We've been working for weeks on end and not _one_ vision!"

The Great Seer shook his head. He stroked his chin in contemplation, looking Ankaa up and down once. "Her mind is not clear," He concluded. "You are much too burdened, young one. Cassandra has brought you here because she believes my Potion will help in giving your Inner Eye a jumpstart."

Cassandra nodded. " _Forsooth,"_ She mumbled. Mopsus smiled, and his portrait swung forward.

Behind it was small room lined with shelves from the floor to the ceiling. Ankaa watched as Cassandra took a step forward into the closet, and examining the many different vials lined along the shelves. She opened some boxes, digging through them and pulling out vials only to throw them back in with a scowl. Leaning forward, Ankaa took note that almost all potions imaginable were present in the closet. Ankaa picked up a vial labelled _Maximum Turbo Farts Potion_. Raising a skeptical brow, she turned to Cassandra.

"Is this real?"

Cassandra turned away from the box she was looking through with a frown. When she noticed the vial in the young girl's hands, she smiled. "Indeed it is," Cassandra took it from her hands, "Although as _amusing_ as Maximum Turbo Farts are, we are not here for this potion." Cassandra put the potion away after noticing how the Slytherin girl was eyeing it with interest.

As Ankaa examined the rest of the potions with great interest, Cassandra looked over at the girl. She had certainly been improving in the last few weeks, but Cassandra had hoped everything would go a lot faster.

Cassandra pulled out a vial and stepped out of the room. Mopsus' portrait swung closed and he regarded the two ladies with a keen interest.

Cassandra explained, "I believe the reason you have not yet been able to tap into your Inner Eye is because you have forgotten the _feeling_ of it being used. Hopefully, once this potion takes effect and you have a vision, you will be able to recall that information and use it again _without_ the Potion's aid."

Ankaa raised a brow, "So if a Potion let's people see the future, when why doesn't the Ministry use to predict future events? Why do they employ Seers? Isn't this much more cost efficient?"

Cassandra nodded. "It is indeed. Why would I employ thirty new workers when I could create a batch of Mopsus' Potion and use it on already existing employees? A good question; one that I knew you would ask. The Ministry does not use this particular Potion because it has a detrimental effect on the user's state of mind should it be composed in large quantities."

Ankaa pursed her lips. "And you're giving this to me?"

"It is a small quantity." Cassandra shrugged. "And I do not think it will effect you the same way it would others. Seers like you and I understand that the future cannot be changed."

"But the future isn't concrete," Ankaa shook her head with a frown. "If it's not concrete, doesn't that mean it _can_ be changed?"

Mopsus shook his head, "It's not _entirely_ concrete." When he saw the young girl's confused expression, he elaborated. "For example, you have a vision of a conversation taking place between your friends. The next day, when the event takes place you try to change the words you use in hopes that the vision that you had is proved false. While the sentences of your conversation changed, the subject matter remains the same no matter how hard you tried. Therefore, while the vision you had was not concrete, it still came true. The entire future cannot be changed. Do you understand?"

"So let's say I have a vision of someone dying," She began, weighing the vial of Mopsus Potion in her hand, "and I try to save them when the time comes. You're saying they're still going to die?"

Mopsus just smiled sagely. "We all must die at one time or another."

Ankaa narrowed her eyes with a frown, "I feel like you've just contradicted everything you said."

Mopsus looked to Cassandra. Something flickered in his eyes too quickly for Ankaa to know what it was. Beside the young girl, Cassandra bowed her head solemnly. When Mopsus turned back to Ankaa, he spoke softly. "In our world, Death operates with a very delicate balance. You might be able to cheat fate momentarily and save those you love, but Death must have Death." He looked to Cassandra then, "We have, the both of us, attempted to cheat Death of it's rightful victims."

Mopsus turned back to Ankaa then, and all traces of the smile she had seen previously had vanished. When he looked down at her seriously, she instinctually understood that being a Seer was not a responsibility she should take lightly. He said, "We have tried to save those we love, but Death has taken another in their stead. Know this Ankaa, that should you try to save one from the clutches of Death, you must be prepared to lose another."

Ankaa blinked. Her instincts told her that she would come to face this dilemma sooner than expected. Regardless, she nodded at the Master Seer. Mopsus bowed his head to her in the same way he had bowed to Vablatsky.

"Should you ever need counsel, young Ankaa," Mopsus placed a hand over his heart, "Know that I will always be here."

Ankaa smiled cheekily and held up the vial of his potion. "You're just saying that because you have nowhere to go from your portrait," She smirked.

Mopsus smiled, "Perhaps. But it is always nice to meet another Seer. There are so few of us."

Ankaa nodded. Vablatsky bid farewell to Mopsus and led the way out of the room. The other portraits watched them leave in fascination, and some waved. Ankaa waved back before quickly following after her mentor. Ankaa was beyond excited to try the Potion and know the relative future. Ceph had been persistent in asking her about her visions concerning the Tournament.

"Go on then," Cassandra sat back in her plush chair with a slight exhale. Ankaa pulled the cork out of the vial and took an experimental whiff. It smelled sweet, like flowers. Glancing at Vablatsky, she put the vial to her lips and swallowed the liquid as quickly as she could.

* * *

 _She was sitting in the Great Hall next to Draco, watching in fascination as the delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Oddly enough, Ankaa found her attention wandering to the Gryffindor table. Fred and George were sitting side by side, watching enraptured as the girls from Beauxbatons walk by. This time though, Ankaa did not feel jealous because Fred's eyes soon found hers and he sent her a conspiratory wink, nodding his head towards the girls. Ankaa could only roll her eyes with a smile._

* * *

 _She was in the Great Hall again. This time however, she was sitting next to Ceph, clutching his hand tightly under the table. Ceph's eyes were trained to the front of the hall, where a magnificent Goblet had been placed. It flared blue for a moment before a piece of paper shot into the sky. Ankaa saw Dumbledore's hand reach up to pull it out of the air. He opened it slowly, and his eyes raked over the name before he announced the name of the Hogwarts' Champion._

 _"Cepheus Rhyther!"_

* * *

 _Once again, Ankaa found herself in the Great Hall once more. It was decorated this time. There was a Christmas Tree placed where the High Table usually was. There was a slight snowfall from the ceiling, but it dissipated as soon as it reached the tops of the student's heads. There were hardly any students around. She was dancing. With Fred Weasley._

 _"So, are you going to tell me or not?" He asked, giving her a wide, excited smile._

 _"Tell you what?"_

 _"Who you like!" Fred exclaimed. "Come on! I've been trying to guess this entire week!"_

 _"You." She breathed, as if she could not control herself. "I like you."_

* * *

Ankaa resurfaced with a gasp. She launched herself out of her seat as quickly as she could and took a deep breath. She was feeling queasy.

"Ah, so that's him, then?" Cassandra leaned back in her chair with a teasing smirk. "He's quite the charming, young man, I must say."

Ankaa glared at Vablatsky, "How do you know—"

"Legilimency." Cassandra waved her hand carelessly as she stood. "Despite what I had thought, your mind was disappointingly easy to wade through. I really had thought you would have set up some perimeters."

Ankaa scowled, "It's not a daily ritual for me, to have my mind _invaded._ "

"It's hardly an invasion," Cassandra rolled her eyes at the young girl's theatrics. "I needed to see your visions to know what to do next in our lessons."

"So... what's next then?"

"I'm afraid there's not much I can do for you." Cassandra placed her hand on the girl's head, "I'm afraid you're at battle with yourself. The reason why your Inner Eye has shown you visions pertaining to your brother and Fred Weasley is because your mind is far too concerned. You are worried for your brother's safety, but you are also worried for your friendship with Fred. Until you come to terms with your feelings—completely come to terms, I mean—there is little I can do."

"I am at terms with my feelings!" Ankaa exclaimed, "I've accepted that I like Fred, don't I?"

Cassandra pursed her lips and looked away from the girl, mumbling something about not having signed up to be her therapist. Nonetheless, she turned back to the girl and motioned for her to sit down. Waving her hand, she summoned forward two tea cups and had poured some tea.

"You're conflicted about liking him," Cassandra guessed. "You know you like him, but you are unsure of what to do. You _want_ to be with him, but at the same time you are terrified of the consequences of being with him. It is the same case with Cepheus. You _want_ him to participate, to have his chance at glory. At the same time, you do not want to see him hurt, and you do not want to assume the responsibility that comes with being the Seer."

Ankaa turned the warm teacup over in her hand, examining the fine china. She traced her fingers over the intricate blue pattern delicately. She knew Cassandra was right.

"So, that's it then?" Ankaa whispered solemnly. "I can't do anything else?"

" _I_ can't do anything," Cassandra titled her head, "But that does not mean _you_ can't. I understand your position quite well, as odd as it may sound. I, too, have been forced to take sides in the long years that I have lived." Cassandra did not meet her eyes, and Ankaa watched her swallow lightly before continuing, "You have to understand that the burden of having to bear the consequences is not solely upon your shoulders. Talk to your family, your friends, and they _will_ help."

Ankaa raised a brow mockingly. "Really?" She mused, "Because that went so _marvellously_ well with Zabini."

Cassandra cracked a smile. "Ah, yes." She nodded in approval, "I saw what you did to that boy. I must say, you are a force to be reckoned with. However, that isolated incident does not mean that Blaise is not your friend."

"I think it does."

Cassandra shrugged. "I will not impose a decision upon you," She said. "Try to understand that Blaise was troubled, and he found anger to be the best route to convey what he was feeling." Cassandra paused then. She glanced down at her teacup, examining the leaves before putting it upside down in front of her. When she glanced up at the young girl, she gave her a tight smile, and said, "These coming few months will test you. You are a strong girl, no doubt, but mental endurance is just as important as the physical strength you seem to value. You will need your friends and family now more than ever, do you understand?"

Ankaa was quick to register the tone of desperation, but she did not point it out. In the short time she had known Cassandra, Ankaa had come to think of her as a highly skilled witch. She was her mentor, and Ankaa respected her.

"I understand."

"Good girl," Cassandra smiled. "Now, I think you have to make some apologies, don't you?"

* * *

Cassandra had drilled it into Ankaa's head that intuition, for a Seer, was more important than water itself. Ankaa had known all along that she would have to apologize to either Blaise or the twins at some point. Though she felt no guilt whatsoever at giving Blaise the Ton-Tongue Toffee, she felt an insurmountable amount of guilt for arguing with Fred.

That night, as she made her way around the castle so she could have some hot chocolate in the kitchens, she had a gut feeling that told her she would be running into Fred soon. And lo and behold, the moment the portrait of the Pear swung open, the Weasley Twins looked up from the table they were sat at in the kitchens. George offered her a smile and a lazy wave. Fred looked away from her, choosing to focus on his pudding instead.

Swallowing quickly, she made her way over to them. Apologies were so much harder than committing a sin.

"Look," she got right to the point, "I'm not good at apologizing, alright? But anyway, here I am, _apologizing_." She sat down next to George and in front of Fred, who by now had slowed his pudding intake and was listening to her (although he was trying to make it seem like he wasn't listening).

Scratching her cheek, Ankaa continued awkwardly, "What I said in the library, I hadn't meant it that way. I think you're great at magic—and George as well, of course," She added quickly, so it wouldn't seem like she was favouring Fred (because let's be honest, she was all about Fred). "I really do regret what I said, and I want to say that I'm sorry."

There was a deafening silence after that. Fred wasn't eating anymore, but neither was he accepting her apology. George was staring imploringly at Fred, and Ankaa was watching him with a slight frown. To apologize to someone and not have it be accepted was embarrassing to say the least, but Ankaa was ready to do anything it took to make sure Fred forgave her. Luckily for her, he did.

"Ah," Fred reached over the table with a smile and ruffled her hair, "You're forgiven. While we're in the mood, can you also admit that I'm the greatest wizard of all time?"

"Me too!" George piped in, "I want to milk it for all it's worth too, mate."

Fred nodded at his twin, "Alright then. Can you please say, 'Fred and George Weasley are two of the greatest most amazing blokes I have ever—'"

"I was thinking more along the lines of an apology present." Ankaa interrupted, holding up a small vial for the twins to see. "You see, I recently found this _Maximum Turbo Farts_ Potion, and I thought you two would love to have it. But if you'd rather have me say that you're the greatest, I'll do that and keep this potion to myself."

The twins looked to each other briefly before smirking. "We'll take it," They spoke in unision. Smiling, Ankaa placed the vial in Fred's hand as he examined it. She pulled out another vial of the same Potion and placed it in George's hand.

"Another one?" He asked, raising an inquisitive brow.

Ankaa smiled, "It's for the Ton-Tongue Toffee. I owed you."

Fred laughed, "That was amazing, wasn't it, what you did to Zabini?"

George nodded along, "Yeah, never thought you'd use it on him though."

"Never," Fred agreed. "Aren't you two the best of friends?"

Ankaa shrugged, "He said somethings about someone. I warned him not to."

"About who?" Fred asked.

Ankaa hesitated, but then waved her hand in dismissal. "No need to concern yourself with it," She said. "Besides, I should be asking you what you have in mind for this Potion."

Fred and George gave her identical grins. "We're gonna save it," They said.

"You never know when flatulence comes in handy," Fred winked.

Ankaa laughed. "Test it though," She advised. "I haven't used it before, so I don't know how much of a dosage would be effective."

The twins looked to each other once more. "Ron, it is." They snickered.

The three sat in the kitchens for hours that night, just talking and joking around with one another. Ankaa found herself looking at Fred more times than usual, and she had to start being careful because she was sure George would catch on quickly. Regardless of whether or not she had told Fred of her feelings, she was glad that he was back. Even if it was just as a friend.

* * *

 **Notes** :

Hope you liked it! I've been on a roll guys, I've seriously got the entire story until the OotP mapped out and I seriously hope you like it because there's gonna be so much laughing/crying/drama and yeesh, I hope you don't kill me :P

Follow/Favorite/Review!

Thanks to **the Sun's Daughter** for adding this story to your follows!

Until next time,

Aree!


	19. Monachopsis

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not on the Harry Potter series._

* * *

 **Clara:** Ahh, your review made my day! Ehehe, as for the crying... well, there'll be some tears. And oh man, when I was writing that bit with Mopsus explaining about Death, I was completely dreading what I had in mind. BUT I'm sure you'll like it... in the long run ;) Hope you like this chapter as well! I'll be looking forward to your review!

 **NaviJam:** I'm so glad people are liking Ankaa's dark side! Unfortunately, there wont be as much of it in the coming few chapters but I guarantee that she'll make another appearance in full force later ;)

 **ThisIsHope** : Yayyy! I'm so happy! Thanks so much for your review! And also, I was reading through your profile (cause I'm sort of a weirdo), and OMG YES LOKI AND SHERLOCK AND OMGGG EZIO! We have so much in common! I hope you'll write a review soon, I'll be waiting to hear from you!

 **19irene96:** Gotchuu girl, here you are ;D

* * *

 _Monachopsis: (noun)_ _the subtle but persistent feeling of being out of place_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Nineteen**_

"Try again," Ceph commanded, gesturing for her to stand up.

Ankaa groaned loudly. She was sprawled out on the ground after he had shot her with a Disarming Spell. Not only had her wand sailed through the air and into his hand, Ceph's spell had been strong enough to knock her backwards a few feet until she tripped over an uneven tile in the floor.

"Come on," Ceph urged, tapping his foot impatiently. "I don't have all day."

Ankaa grimaced and pulled herself up, rubbing her tailbone. Ceph threw Ankaa's wand at her with an encouraging smile. Ankaa only glowered at him, which made him smile wider. He had brought her to the Room of Requirement, the same place where they usually practiced new spells. This was the first Saturday she had for herself, where Vablatsky wasn't training her to become a Seer. Unfortunately for her, Ceph had decided that he wanted to see for himself how her Spell Resistance was coming along.

"It's Saturday," Ankaa fumed, "I need a break."

"And you'll get one when you've perfected Spell Resistance." Ceph held his wand up once more. "Now, I want you to clearly imagine a shield in front of you. You have to be conscious of the fact that you're trying to resist a spell coming at you." He advised. "We'll try again, alright?"

Ankaa could only nod. He had been incredibly patient with her, calmly pointing out any mistakes she made or ways he thought she could improve. As usual, Ceph had already perfected Spell Resistance, and Moody had become aware of that when he had tried to use the Imperius Curse on Ceph. After that incident, Ceph was sure that Moody would try to test Ankaa as well.

"We haven't got time, Ankaa." He scolded, "You've got class with him _tomorrow_ and if you don't get this, he's going to make a fool out of you in front of all your classmates."

With a roll of her eyes, Ankaa straightened herself. Once again, she steeled herself for what was to come (this was probably going to be her seventieth time being slammed with a Disarming Spell). Just as she saw Ceph raise his wand, she recalled one of the articles she had read about Spell Resistance. It had emphasized the importance of non-verbal magic. If she silently cast a shield around herself, she should _theoretically_ be able to withstand the effect of the spell.

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

Ankaa watched as a jet of bright light soared towards her. This time however, she did not flinch. She watched with a smile how the light scattered a few feet away from her as if it had been struck by an invisible force. Once it dissipated, she saw her brother on the other side, smiling at her.

" _Finally_." He laughed, putting his wand away. "Now remember, when Moody uses the Imperius Curse on you, it won't be physical."

Ankaa gave him a smug smile, "If I got this in two days, I'm sure I can master mental Spell Resistance too. No need to worry, big brother."

"So humble," Ceph muttered, shaking his head.

While what she had done wasn't entirely Spell Resistance, Ankaa was just happy she had managed to ward off Ceph's attack. She had only just mastered the first step of Spell Resistance, the non-verbal magic. In cases like the Imperius Curse, it's not so much as a physical attack from their opponent that one needs to worry about. And while she was nervous about Moody's class, and that he would undoubtedly pick on her, she knew that she would be able to survive. That's all that mattered at this point anyway.

"So, how were your lessons?" Ceph asked as he sat down next to her when they had finished.

Ankaa shrugged in dismissal. "Alright, I guess," She mumbled. "Vablatsky said that she had taught me everything she knew. From now on, I'm on my own."

"Well, I'm always here if you need me." Ceph smiled, squeezing her shoulder in comfort.

"Yes, and you're exceptionally useful to me as someone who _isnt_ a Seer."

"I provide moral support," Ceph gasped, pretending to be offended. "It's just as important."

Ankaa snorted and shook her head with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Did you see anything?"

"Yeah," Ankaa admitted. "You're going to be chosen."

Ceph looked surprised for a moment before his face broke out in an infectious smile and he hugged Ankaa tightly around her shoulders. He laughed and rocked her from side to side, claiming he knew all along that he would be chosen, and how excited he was to be taking part in the Tournament.

"I can't believe this!" He exclaimed, "This is so exciting! I have to go tell Flo!" He jumped up and ran to the door as quickly as he could. Midway however, he turned around and ran back and squished Ankaa's cheeks and said, "Thanks so much, Ankaa, you're the best sister ever!"

Before she could even think of picking up her wand and shooting a spell his way, he had raced to the door and disappeared. Ankaa sat on the ground for a few minutes longer. It was rare, even for her, to see the happy side of Ceph. Though he wasn't as shrewd as she was, Ceph was still reserved in his own way. To see him openly laughing (almost giggling) over something so seemingly lackluster was a treat for sore eyes.

* * *

True to Ceph's word, when Ankaa walked into DADA class on Thursday once more, Moody had cleared away the desks with one swoop of his wand. Reluctantly, Ankaa placed her bag on one of the tables closest to the door (in case she needed to make a hasty escape, obviously). She stood beside Draco, watching as Moody hobbled around the classroom. On Draco's other side, Blaise stood with his arms crossed. He had gone out of his way to keep his distance from Ankaa, something that amused her greatly. Finally, Ankaa turned back to Moody who explained that he would be putting each student under the Imperius Curse.

"But—you said it's illegal, Professor," began Hermione uncertainly. "You said, to use it on another human was—"

"Dumbledore wants you to taught what it feels like." Ankaa watched as his magical eye swivelled around and pinned Hermione under its unblinking stare. "If you want to learn the hard way—when someone's putting it on you so they can control you completely—fine by me. You're excused. Off you go."

Ankaa knew Hermione would never leave class, it was asking her to go against the very nature of her being. And so, she stayed. All of them watched as Moody summoned students forward one by one and made them perform outrageous tasks. Ankaa frowned. It wasn't so much as being put under the Imperius Curse that made her nervous. It was having to do stupid things in front of her classmates that was irksome. Unfortunately for her, Moody had just been waiting for an opportunity like this test her.

"Rhyther," Moody growled. "You're next."

"Fantastic," Ankaa muttered as she walked forward. She was right after Potter, who had been able to beat it. If she failed now, she would be subject to Potter's smugness no doubt.

"Your brother seemed quite talented at fending this off," Moody told her. "Let's see if you are too, shall we?"

Ankaa only inclined her head slightly. If you asked her what was happening around her, she certainly could not be able tell you. When she saw Moody's hand come up, and his wand point right at her, her brain went into overdrive. She recalled every practice she had held with Ceph, every thought she had had when he had tried to get her.

 _"You have to be conscious of the fact that you're trying to resist a spell coming at you,_ " He had advised.

Moody, when his wand was levelled with her face, muttered, " _Imperio_."

Ankaa was filled with a most wonderful feeling. She was aware of the tension leaving her body, as she felt an untraceable happiness settle in. All worries had left her. She was no longer concerned with Ceph entering the Triwizard Tournament, nor was she worried about her lack of development as a Seer. She wasn't even concerned about Fred's ever-growing friendship with Angelina Johnson. She was carefree and happy.

And that was _wrong_.

 _Twirl around_... She heard Moody's voice in her head. _Twirl around the classroom_...

Ankaa was vaguely aware of herself looking at Moody with a frown. Why? Of all things to do when you're happy and carefree, twirling around?

 _Twirl around_...

No, she told herself. You're under the Imperius Curse.

 _TWIRL!_

NO!

And suddenly, it was as if a veil had been lifted from her brain. She felt Moody's presence leave her mind, and she blinked quickly, taking a step back. In front of her, Moody lowered his wand and watched her acutely. Ankaa was finally aware of her surroundings once more, and her classmates were all gawking at her, waiting for her to do something ridiculous.

"Well done," Moody growled, "Talented lot, aren't you?" He looked from Potter to Ankaa. He pointed his wand at her once again, and she readied herself for another bout of the Curse, but Moody only growled, "Not only did you resist, you pushed me out of your head. You and your brother have been working on Spell Resistance, haven't you?"

Ankaa nodded meekly, not wanting the class to know about it.

Moody nodded slowly as well, as if he was calculating something. "Strong ones, you two are," he muttered. "Taught yourself a lot of advanced spells, haven't you?"

Ankaa did not answer. Instead, she turned back and walked back to her spot next to Draco. Draco was nodding in approval at her.

"Spell resistance, eh?"

Ankaa only snorted. "Interested?" She asked, "I'm sure I could teach you. You know, in case Moody comes after you again to turn you into a ferret."

* * *

There was only a week left before the delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were scheduled to arrive. Ankaa wished she still had her Time Turner. It was uncanny how quickly time passed when one was dreading something. And though Ankaa was looking forward to the commencement of the Triwizard Tournament, she was also nervous. With all the extra homework the teachers had been piling on the students, Ankaa had found no supplementary time to practice her foresight.

Even Divination was no help. Usually, Trelawney's classroom would give her enough of a headache for her intuition to signal for one thing or another. But these days, Ankaa only got some splitting headaches.

Ankaa had started staying up late so that she could practice. Instead of walking all the way over to the Room of Requirement, she decided to just visit Mopsus' portrait in the dungeons. Almost every night, after everyone had fallen asleep, Ankaa would venture out and sneak into the Portrait Room, as she had dubbed it. Mopsus would usually be awake, and would give her some tips on how to practice. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to be working so far.

"It is alright," Mopsus gave her a warm smile, "I did not expect you to grasp this concept so quickly. It takes _years_ for witches and wizards to become fully accomplished Seers."

"I don't have years!" Ankaa retorted in frustration, "The other students will be arriving in three days! And Ceph's name will be picked out right after that!"

"Yes, but the first task is not for some time." Mopsus soothed, "You still have time. For now, you should find solace in the fact that you know your brother will be chosen. After that, we can begin training once more so you can see the first task."

Ankaa put her face in her hands, losing hope. "I can't do this," she muttered sullenly, "This is so much harder than I thought it would be. I'm not even having dreams anymore."

Mopsus was silent for a moment, and Ankaa did not dare to look up at him. Mopsus and Vablatsky had been so incredibly supportive of her, reassuring her that she was showing remarkable potential. Both of them had said, at one point, that she would be able to master the art of foresight in a few months time. Well, those months had gone by, and she was still in the same position where she had started.

"Trust yourself, Ankaa," Mopsus said softly. "You know more than you think you do." Mopsus leaned on his golden staff, looking at her, "I know you are worried, my dear, I understand that. You feel responsible for your brother, but you must also understand that your brother would not have entered the Tournament if he had not known that he was capable of winning by himself."

"So he doesn't need me?"

"Not entirely," Mopsus amended. "He needs you, but not as much as you think he does. You need not burden yourself with knowing everything that is coming."

"Can't you tell me what you see?" Ankaa asked, wringing her hands together.

Mopsus gave her a sad smile. "I am but a memory, Ankaa." He told her, "In this form, I cannot see. Only a small portion of my true self has been captured, and while I can offer you guidance, I cannot do the work for you."

Ankaa nodded. So she was still stuck in the same rut she had been in.

"Blessed is he who does not expect anything," Mopsus said sagely, "For he is never disappointed. Your brother does not expect you to tell him everything about the Tournament, Ankaa. He only expects you to stand by him as he marches forward. You will not disappoint him, you _cannot_ disappoint him."

Ankaa knew Mopsus had meant to comfort her. In a way, it did. Ankaa knew Ceph wouldn't have entered the Tournament if he couldn't have handled some dangerous tasks. At the same time, she was a little offended by the fact that he did not have high expectations of her. Regardless, there was little Mopsus could do for her now. She bid him farewell and left the room.

Ankaa felt like there was too much happening for her to be able to sleep, so she did not return to her dorm. Instead, she wandered the halls. Finally, when her stomach growled, she decided to head for the kitchens. It took her longer than usual to get there, seeing as she didn't have the Marauder's Map anymore and she had to stop and check every hallway before advancing. But the fact that she had missed dinner was a strong motivator in keeping her moving.

"... want to enter." Someone was saying when she entered the kitchens.

"I suppose," A feminine voice answered softly, "I'll be lucky. I'm turning seventeen right before the Tournament starts."

It was Angelina, Fred and George. Ankaa paused by the entrance ground her teeth. Of all the places to run into Fred and Angelina, it _had_ to be the kitchens when she was absolutely starving. Ankaa had intended to just sit there and stuff her face. She obviously couldn't do that _now_ with perfect Angelina Johnson looking at her. A small part of her wanted to leave, to not face Angelina and Fred. But then she realized how completely irrational that was. The kitchens were a public place, and she would be damned if she was hiding from her crush's crush.

 _How sad_ , she mused.

She cleared her throat to announce her presence. Upon spotting her, Fred and George gave her identical smiles. Angelina seemed a bit hesitant, but she gave Ankaa a cordial smile nonetheless. When George waved her over, she took a seat beside him (seeing as Angelina was warming up Fred's side).

"What brings you here?" George asked.

"Food?" Ankaa piped back sarcastically. "That's usually what people do in a kitchen."

George frowned. "Right, my fault."

There was a short, awkward silence that passed over the group. Jovially, Fred piped up, "This is Angelina Johnson, our Quidditch team captain extraordinaire, and Angelina this is Ankaa."

Wow.

The only way her introduction could have been more simple and insulting was if Fred had just pointed at her and said, 'Angelina, meet this random girl'. Either way, Ankaa gave Angelina a tight smile. She wasn't about to get on Fred's bad side (once again) by acting snobby. Angelina smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you," she said, holding out her hand. She almost squished Ankaa's hand when she shook it. Ankaa wasn't sure if that was just the way she shook hands with everyone or if she was just being territorial. Either way, when Ankaa pulled her hand away under the table, she massaged it gently. Crazy woman.

"So you're planning on entering the Tournament, then?" Ankaa asked.

Angelina smiled widely, "Yes. It'll be exciting, I think. And the prize is a great incentive too."

"I bet," Fred muttered, sad. "Wish we could have entered."

"So close and yet so far." The twins muttered together.

Angelina snorted, "So close and yet so far would have been the stunt you pulled in your first year, remember that?" The three of the laughed at the memory. Ankaa just smiled awkwardly. Angelina, having noticed, offered a short explanation, "Sorry, it's an inside joke. That was rude of us. Anyway, so what about you?"

"... What about me?"

"Is your brother going to enter?" Angelina clarified. How was that about _her?_

"Oh yeah," Fred answered her enthusiastically before Ankaa could even open her mouth. "Ceph was pretty excited." Ankaa raised a brow. She had never seen Fred this desperate to talk to someone.

"Cepheus Rhyther, right?" Angelina asked, "That's your brother?" She blushed slightly, something only Ankaa seemed to have caught on to. "He's pretty good at magic. I'm sure if he'll be chosen, he'll do great!" Ankaa snorted mentally. How ironic that the girl Fred liked was into her brother. Well, not entirely into him but she was interested nonetheless.

"Hmm," Ankaa hummed, "He'll be glad to know he has fans."

Angelina smiled embarrassingly.

Fred, who seemed way too eager to change the subject, said, "Well you've got fans too. Zabini—"

George snorted, "If that's your definition of a fan, Fred—"

Fred shook his head, "No, no. But you have to admit, Ankaa has a talent for making people nervous."

"I wish I could make boys nervous," Angelina sighed wishfully, resting her elbow on the table and resting her chin upon her hand. Ankaa noticed Fred glanced at Angelina quickly.

"I find that threatening them usually does the trick." Ankaa answered, flipping her hair back. Beside her, George laughed, clapping her on the back. Angelina cracked a smile, and so did Fred. Fred wasn't smiling at Ankaa's response though, he was smiling at Angelina's smile. Ankaa frowned slightly when her stomach lurched.

She was probably just hungry.

"Anyway," Fred announced as he got up. "We should probably be getting back." He helped Angelina up and walked to the door with her.

"You coming?" George asked, once he stood up as well.

Ankaa shook her head. "No," she said softly, "I wanted to get some food first."

"Oh," George nodded. "We can wait for you."

"She's a big girl, George!" Fred called from the door, "She can take care of herself." Fred waved at Ankaa excitedly before leaving the kitchens. Angelina gave her a small wave and followed Fred. George turned back to Ankaa with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," He apologized, "Fred gets a bit excited when Angelina's involved."

Ankaa nodded sarcastically, "Really? I hadn't noticed."

George laughed. "We'll see you around?" When she nodded, George flicked her temple once before leaving as well.

With a sigh, Ankaa took a muffin from one of the house elves before leaving as well. She wasn't even hungry anymore. She felt a little sick, but the thought of her eating something made her even more nauseous.

Ankaa wished she could hate Angelina, but the girl had been nothing but cordial towards her. She could understand why Fred liked her. Angelina was tall, sporty, funny (a little missing in the head, but Fred hardly seemed concerned about that), and most of all she was a Gryffindor. Angelina was _nice,_ appallingly nice at that. Fred most likely thought of Ankaa as a tomboy who went around abusing her friends and giving them all Ton-Tongue Toffees in an effort to threaten them. Angelina on the other hand was all about rainbows and unicorns.

She hated this feeling. She hated watched Fred so closely that she probably knew his feelings for Angelina better than she did. With a frown, Ankaa turned over in bed. She tried to sleep, but she just couldn't.

Ugh, stupid feelings.

* * *

In the blink of an eye, it seemed, October thirtieth had arrived. Hogwarts was buzzing in excitement, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the other schools. Ankaa on the other hand was dreading it. For now, Ceph hadn't asked her a lot about her visions. He seemed perfectly content in knowing that he would be chosen. But Ankaa knew that the moment he had been chosen, he would begin to ask her about that First Task so he could begin his preparations well in advance.

She could see how excited Ceph was on the morning of the thirtieth of October, when she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. Ceph, Higgs, and Pucey were some of the only Slytherins she recognized on the table. The rest of her friends had yet to come to the Hall.

"Oi, Ankaa!"

Ankaa turned to the Gryffindor table, where Fred and George were sitting with Ronald, Harry, and Hermione. Fred was waving her over frantically. Cocking a brow in wonder, Ankaa walked over to the group.

When she got closer, George gave her a smile. "We were wondering if you knew anything about the Triwizard Tournament?"

Ankaa narrowed her eyes at him. "I know... enough, I suppose," She admitted hesitantly.

"Perfect," Fred exclaimed, and pulled her down so she was sitting with them at their table. Ankaa would have retaliated, of course she would have, but she was a little more preoccupied with the fact that Fred's hand was holding hers. Well, he wasn't _holding_ it exactly—he was just gripping her wrist. But it felt warm nonetheless. Merlin, even _she_ felt warm.

"Can you tell us about it then?"

Ankaa blinked up at him in confusion, "About... what?"

Fred looked from George to Ankaa. "The Tournament!" He said, in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh," Ankaa bit her lip. "I don't want to ruin the surprise for you."

"But you _know_ ," Ronald grimaced. "How is it that _she_ knows and we don't?"

Ankaa stood with a huff, "Well if you're going to be like that—"

Fred only gripped her wrist and pulled her down once more. This time, Ankaa glared at him. She was growing tired of being manhandled. Fred and George looked to their younger brother.

"She probably read about it," George guessed.

"Yeah," Fred continued, "You'd know it too, if you'd open a book."

Ronald turned away from them, offended. Ankaa glanced at her watch. The rest of the Slytherins would be making their way down soon, and she didn't want to have to explain to them why she was sitting with the Gryffindor students. She could have come up with an excuse, no doubt, but that kind of energy was just too much for a morning.

"Look, all I've seen is that there's a Goblet of some sort," Ankaa explained quietly. "People put their names in it, and I'm guessing the Goblet's whats been charmed to choose someone. Other than that, I can't tell you much."

"Why do we need the dress robes then?" Ronald asked, excitedly. At the thought of his own dress robes, his shoulders slumped, "The ones Mum packed for me are hideous."

Ankaa only smirked, "Oh _that_ I won't be telling you, you'll just have to wait and find out yourselves."

"So you—"

"Of course I know, Ronald." Ankaa rolled her eyes. At that point, Ronald decided he had had enough of Ankaa's retorts, and he turned back and started stuffing his face with scrambled eggs. Ankaa stood up, "Besides, you'll find out today anyway. I'm sure even _you_ can control yourself for a few hours. I have a feeling you'll quite enjoy the arrival of the Durmstrang students."

* * *

 **Note:**

We're SO CLOSE TO 50 REVIEWS! Review so I can talk to you!

Ahh, I never thought I'd get this far. I'm tearing up (on the inside).

As always, thanks to all those who have favorited/reviewed/followed! I appreciate it so much! Thanks to **Stellar Nymph, Penn Langley** and **ThisIsHope**!


	20. The Goblet of Fire

_**Disclaimer**_ : _I don't own the Harry Potter series_

* * *

 **ThisIsHope** : Thanks so much for reviewing! Yeah, when I found out about Spell Resistance, I was like, 'Why don't more people talk about it? It's so darn useful!' Lucky for me, the idea of it seemed to fit in really well with what Ankaa's all about. Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter as well :) I love hearing from you!

 **Clara** : Ahh, yeah I had suspected you were a Spanish speaker! I had went onto your profile and saw the stories you had written and they were only in Spanish. And omg, you make me blush, d'aww. Though, I do feel a little bad that you're not paying attention in class, but another part of me is like, MWAHAH YES, so I'll leave it up to you ;) And yeah, when I wrote Fred into the last chapter, I wanted to have Ankaa reach across the table and smack him. Sadly, the story must go on. ROMANCE IS IN THE AIR THO (it's actively choking people). We're finally going to see Ceph in the tournament, AHH so excited! MY CUTE LITTLE CEPH! As always, I'll be waiting for your review!

* * *

 _"It never ceases to amaze me: we love ourselves more than other people, but care more about their opinion than our own."_ \- Marcus Aurelius

* * *

 ** _Chapter Twenty_**

On the night of October thirtieth, the students were eagerly awaiting the arrival of the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Ankaa was excited too, but her mood had also dampened slightly when Blaise came and took a seat beside her. He was late, and Pansy had eagerly moved aside to let her sit beside him.

"Don't look to excited," Blaise hissed. "I don't want to stand next to you either."

"And here I thought I was your favourite person," Ankaa sniffed, dramatically wiping at her eyes. "You've hurt me, Zabini."

For a split second, Blaise looked hurt himself. Just as quickly, however, he schooled his expression into the indifferent mask Ankaa was used to seeing on him for the past few weeks.

"You're really running for bitch of the year, aren't you?" Blaise jeered. From his other side, Pansy leaned forward and sniggered.

"As defending champion, does that make you nervous?" Ankaa retorted.

She had expected Blaise to be civil with her, after all, she had let him off easy. He had only been in the Hospital Wing for a day. She could have shot hex after hex at him until he lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, but she controlled herself, giving him the benefit of the doubt that his conduct was a one-time thing.

"Please welcome the students from Beauxbatons, and their Headmistress, Madame Maxine!" Dumbledore announced with an eager smile.

The door flew open and a group of students walked forward. They were wearing blue uniforms that looked soft to the touch. The girls in the group started running forward, and did some spiel where some butterflies flew from their hands. _Real fancy_.

With a roll of her eyes, Ankaa noticed how most of the boys were _way_ too concentrated on the girls. There were boys in the Beauxbatons delegation as well, and they were, in her opinion, just as good looking (but girls seemed to have a lot more tact to these sort of things than boys did). Ankaa looked to the Gryffindor table, and Fred caught her eye. Just like in her vision, he gave her a conspiratorial wink and nodded his heads towards the girls with a wink. Ankaa just rolled her eyes with a smile.

Such a dork.

"And now, the proud students of Durmstrang!"

A group of rugged looking boys walked through the doorway next. They pounded their staffs against the floor, before breaking out into a run towards the front of the room. They performed some sort of gymnastic routine before blowing fire from their wands, that circled around and scattered the moment their Headmaster walked through with a few more students behind him.

"Dumbledore!" The man called heartily once he neared the Hogwarts Headmaster. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff." Dumbledore replied, shaking hands with the man.

Ankaa watched with a smirk as Karkaroff glanced behind him at his students beckoned one of them forward. Raising a brow, she found Ronald on the Gryffindor table. It was quite fascinating to watch his reaction. He had previously been staring at everyone with the same vacant, dull stare he seemed to have on during lectures in classrooms. The moment he spotted Victor Krum, his jaw dropped and he turned to Potter.

"Harry! Harry, it's _Krum_!"

Snorting, Ankaa elbowed Draco slightly and nodded her head towards Weasley. "I think he's in love," she snickered.

Draco, following her gaze, took in Weasley's reaction and laughed. "I bet you ten galleons he'll ask Krum for his autograph."

* * *

The next day, when Ankaa made her way down to breakfast, she was stopped by a commotion in the Entrance Hall. Many of the students were up early, despite it being a Saturday, and were milling about the Goblet of Fire, waiting to see who put their name in.

Ankaa spotted Annabelle Roker, one of her friends from Hufflepuff, now a second year, sitting with her group of friends by the side. She was laughing at something someone had said, before she spotted Ankaa walking her way. Annabelle waved excitedly, moving so she could make some space for the older girl.

"That's alright," Ankaa smiled, "I won't be staying long. I just wanted to know if someone had put their name in yet?"

Annabelle nodded, "All of the Durmstrang students did, and some of them from Beauxbatons. I don't think anyone's done it from Hogwarts yet. Someone said Warrington from Slytherin may have gotten up early to put his name in, but I guess you'd know more about that than me."

Ankaa only nodded. "Thanks, Annabelle," She waved once more before heading into the Great Hall to grab some breakfast. She had intended to just grab some toast and go back and sit in the Entrance Hall, but she spotted her brother sitting with Florence Lacomb at the Ravenclaw table.

"Did you put your name in yet?" Ankaa asked, taking a seat before the couple.

Florence gave her a wide smile. Ceph only shook his head.

"I wanted you to be there when I did," He smiled. "Eat up and you can watch me put my name in."

Florence smiled indulgently at him. "I told him you wouldn't have minded," She shrugged, "But he insisted."

"That's alright," Ankaa smiled at her brother. "He knows I'm special."

"Yeah," Ceph smiled, "A special pain in my—"

"Ceph!" Florence gasped, shocked. But when the siblings laughed at one another, throwing various pieces of food at one another, she only rolled her eyes.

The three chatted for a while as Ankaa finished up her food. Finally, when she was done, Ceph got up and led the way back to the Entrance Hall.

"Ready?" Ankaa asked, raising a brow at him.

Ceph turned his head and smiled down at her, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Ankaa watched as he walked forward confidently, and crossed the age line. She watched his hand reach towards the Goblet, and soon enough, he had tipped the piece of parchment with his name into the Goblet of Fire. The Goblet burned a bright blue for a moment before returning back to normal. Various students around the Hall clapped, encouraging Ceph's entry.

"All done," Ceph bounced on the balls of his feet. "I have to admit though, it was a bit anticlimactic."

Florence laughed, threading her arm through Ceph's. "You're saying that _now_ ," she jested, "But wait until the Tournament."

Ceph wrinkled his nose, "Oh, right." Looking down at his sister, he asked, "So, what are your plans for today?"

Ankaa only held up one of the books she had borrowed from the library. "In my future today, I _see_ myself reading _The Art of the Inner Eye, A Comprehensive Guide to Foresight_ by Sylvia Yorham," Ankaa closed her eyes and mocked, "I see great turmoil in my future, as the position of Mars indicates I shall receive paper cut after paper cut."

Ceph and Florence laughed.

"Well, good luck with that," Ceph leaned forward to peck her forehead before leaving. "I'll see you later!"

Ankaa only waved as she flipped through her book. She sat by the stairs and read through a chapter of her book. None of the information was new to her, but Ankaa had hoped that by reading enough about it, she would be able to do _something_ at least. Just as she turned the page, a shadow fell across her book.

Looking up, she frowned when she saw Potter, Granger, and Weasley standing before her.

"Hey," Potter greeted with a subtle nod and smile.

Ankaa only nodded, placing her finger between the pages and closing the book. Ronald, who usually didn't greet her, was far too excited about the Tournament. Forgetting his animosity towards the Slytherin girl, he looked around eagerly and asked, "Anyone put their name in yet?"

"Apparently all of the Durmstrang lot did," Ankaa answered with a shrug. "Some of the Beauxbatons, and Ceph only just put his name in. I think he's the only one from Hogwarts to do it, so far."

"What!" Ronald choked on his spit. Glancing at her, he seemed to have realized who he was talking to.

"Got a problem, Weasley?" Ankaa was giving him a look, as if she was just _waiting_ for him to say something about a _Slytherin_ entering so she could whip out her wand and turn him into a cricket.

Ronald swallowed quickly. "N-No," He stuttered, "I just… expected a lot more people, y'know?"

Ankaa just hummed, keeping her narrow eyed stare focused on him. Unnerved, Ronald swallowed loudly and looked to Harry and Hermione for help. Hermione only snickered and shook her head.

Harry chuckled as well. "Don't worry Ron," He consoled his friend, "I bet some of them put their names in last night after we'd gone to bed. I would've done it if I had entered… Wouldn't want everyone watching. What if the Goblet just gobbed you right back out again?"

Someone laughed behind Ankaa, and she turned around to see Fred, George, and Lee Jordan all clamoring down the stairs with wide, ecstatic smiles on their faces.

"Done it," Fred proclaimed in triumphant whisper to the Fourth years as he held up a glass bottle of a potion of some kind. "Cooked it up just this morning."

"Well _that_ can't be good," Ankaa muttered, glancing between the three sixth years. "Not that I don't believe in your abilities," She reassured Fred quickly, "But I _really_ don't think it'll work."

"Wait," Ronald held up a hand, "What's going? What did you cook up?"

"An Ageing Potion, dungbrains," said Fred.

"A little bit each," said George, as he rubbed his hands in glee. "We only need to be a few months older."

"We're going to split the thousand galleons between the three of us," said Lee Jordan, grinning broadly.

Ankaa snorted. "Great idea," She smiled up at them. " _If_ you can even enter the Tournament."

"She's right," Hermione nodded, looking between the three older Gryffindor students. "Dumbledore designed it Age line himself. A genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by an Ageing Potion."

"Don't try and stop us!" Fred claimed, holding up a hand dramatically.

"Literally _no one_ is trying to do that," Ankaa said.

Harry added, "We're all looking forward to what Dumbledore's got in store for you."

Fred, George, and Lee ignored them.

"Ready?" Fred asked the other two, his voice quivering in excitement. "All right then," He knocked back some of the potion before passing it onto George, who did the same and passed it onto Lee.

"I'll go first," said Fred.

Fred pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket. Holding the chit in his hand, he walked right up to the edge of the Age Line. With the eyes of everyone in the Entrance Hall on him, Fred took a deep breath and stepped over the line.

Harry turned to Ankaa, wide eyed, believing it had worked. Ankaa only smiled and shook her head, pointing back at Fred, who had now been joined by George. There was a loud sizzling sound, and both twins were launched out of the golden circle and ten feet away. With a loud pop, both of them spotted identical, long, white beards.

The Entrance Hall boomed with laughter. The twins, once they had a chance to get up and get a good look at one another, joined in.

With a roll of her eyes, Ankaa picked up her book and headed out. Behind her, the twins and Lee Jordan left the Entrance Hall as well, chortling and guffawing loudly.

"You two really do sound like old, jolly men." Ankaa turned, looking them up and down once.

"Did you just check me out?" Fred asked, raising a brow.

"Got a thing for older men, do you?" George smirked, stroking his beard.

"And you've got a thing for teenage girls, do you, you old geezer?" Ankaa brushed her long hair off her shoulder, "And so what if I like older guys?"

Lee laughed. Stringing an arm around her shoulder, he proclaimed, "I like this one!"

"Your approval means everything to me, Jordan." Ankaa said, in the most monotone voice she could muster. She was pulled away from Lee and between the twins.

"She said she likes _older_ men, Lee." Fred shook his finger in front of his friend's face. "You're much too young for our girl."

"Besides, she says she's already got one, hasn't she?" George nodded at her, still running his hands through his new beard. "I wonder who it is, Freddie."

"How ever shall I live!" Lee cried, placing his hand over his eyes. "Oh, cruel world!"

With a laugh, Ankaa pushed the twins away. "Go to Madam Pomfrey and get those ridiculous beards off, will you?"

Fred waggled his eyebrows and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. It was odd, to say the least. She felt happier than she had ever been, to be this close to him, to joke around with him. She was happy he was being... well, flirtatious, but at the same time he had Dumbledore's beard and that just felt _so, so_ wrong.

"Will you braid our beards for us?" Fred asked, grinning at her.

"I'll chop your head off," Ankaa huffed, hitting him repeatedly with her book.

"Feisty," Fred winked with a laugh. "I like it!"

Finally, the twins were dragged by a laughing Lee Jordan. As Ankaa headed towards the library, she smiled. Leave it to Fred and George to find the best in every situation. Their spirits weren't the least bit dampened by the fact that they couldn't get into the Tournament.

Ankaa was still smiling when she got to the library. She headed towards the back, where she usually found lots of empty tables. She spotted Blaise sitting on the table where she usually sat. Ankaa made her way towards him.

"Go away," Blaise commanded as soon as Ankaa got close enough.

Ankaa rolled her eyes and settled herself in the chair in front of him, so she was facing the window. She placed her book in front of her, opening it to right where she left off. Ankaa looked out the window for a moment, with a small smile.

"Nice day, isn't it?"

"It was, until _you_ came along." Blaise retorted, giving her a sardonic smile.

Ankaa sighed. She could already feel her good mood from her encounter with the Weasley Twins being chased away. "Come on, Blaise," She said, exasperated. "It's been weeks. Don't you think you've had enough of this childish dispute?"

"Childish?" Blaise's eyes were ablaze (the irony) and he glared at her. " _You_ were the one that gave me the Toffee. I was in the Hospital Wing for an _entire_ day! _That's_ is what I get for being worried about you."

"It's not so much as you were worried about me as it was the _way_ you went about dealing with it," Ankaa shrugged casually.

"You don't seem sorry at all." Blaise noted. He was staring at her incredulously.

"I have no reason to be." Ankaa admitted. "You were the one that started it, Zabini. You shouldn't have brought Weasley into it just because I rejected you. If you're my _friend_ , you need to learn to behave like one. "

"Give potentially fatal toffees to all your friends, do you?" Blaise spat.

"Just the overly idiotic ones." Ankaa smiled. "I'll get you another _normal_ chocolate, don't fret."

"I don't trust you."

"I don't trust you either."

There was a beat of silence. Blaise raised a brow. "Aren't you going to apologize?"

"For what?" Ankaa's eyebrows furrowed.

"For putting me in the Hospital Wing!" Blaise cried, throwing his hands up in frustration. He glanced around quickly, just waiting for Madam Pince to swoop in. When, after a moment, there was no sound, he continued, "My tongue was four feet long before Pomfrey figured out how to get rid of it."

"I have no reason to be sorry for that." Ankaa said, shaking her head once again. "It's _you_ who should apologize to _me._ "

"I'm sorry—"

"That's better."

"—that you're the most unfeeling, cold hearted and _twisted_ girl I've had the misfortune of falling in love with," He breathed, clenching the side of the table.

There was a surprised pause before Ankaa muttered, "You dont love me, Zabini."

"I do," He nodded vehemently, "And you have no right to tell me otherwise. But let me tell you something. Do you really think someone like Weasley will ever, _ever_ , think of loving someone like you? You're a vengeful little girl who throws tantrums when things don't go her way, who manipulates people for fun to get her way, and who verbally abuses others on a whim. Do you really think he'll pick _you_ over Angelina? You must be more dense than I thought.

When you told me you didn't like me, I had made it perfectly clear that I would still be civil, hadn't I? Even if I couldn't have you as—well, you know—I still wanted you in my life, I still wanted you as a friend. And I would _never_ have mentioned your interest in Weasley, but you went ahead and gave me an untested Toffee that could have killed me—"

"You're being dramatic."

"No, I'm not!" Blaise cried. There was no semblance of politeness or order anymore. If Madam Pince had heard, which she probably had, she was probably on her way. But Zabini wasn't done, so he continued, "You and Weasley are on two different sides, Ankaa. People like you and him don't belong together. He could never love someone like you."

"What is going on here!" Madam Pince had finally found them. "This is a library! Leave, both of you! This instant!"

Ankaa didn't want to leave. She wanted to pull out her wand and throw ever spell she knew at Zabini's face. Instead, Ankaa took a deep breath and stood. She turned to Madam Pince and muttered a quick apology before leaving the library.

* * *

Ankaa spent the rest of the day on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was glad none of the other girls were in the dormitory, they were probably out enjoying the beautiful day. When Ankaa had returned, she had felt a horrible sadness settle onto her. She had not felt that feeling before. It was almost like she had been betrayed, but it was a little more brutal than that. Her nose was tingling, and she kept sniffling to try and get rid of the feeling.

Her chest felt tight for a moment too, and she took deep, shuddering breaths to calm herself down.

She was about to cry. Or at least, that's what it felt like.

But the tears never came. She stayed in bed, staring up at her ceiling with dry eyes. Why couldn't she cry? She was certainly _feeling_ emotional.

Blinking up at the ceiling, she noticed how quiet everything was around her. Maybe that's why she wasn't crying, she realized. What was the point of crying when there was no one to comfort you? But even then, Ankaa supposed she could have cried. People cry all the time, without having their friends around. But at least those people know how to console themselves. Ankaa couldn't even give herself comfort, so really, there was no point in crying.

Blaise was probably right though. Compared to the great Angelina Johnson, what was Ankaa Ryther?

 _But I'm my own person_ , Ankaa told herself, albeit halfheartedly. It didn't matter that she wasn't as giggly and jovial as Angelina all the time. At least she wasn't pretending to be anyone but herself. Then again, the question remained, could Fred ever even think of liking someone like her? Someone so brutally honest and intimidating...

With a sigh, she got up. Just as she did, Parkinson came up into the dormitory.

"There you are!" She exhaled with a smile, "Come on, we'll be choosing our champions soon!"

"Yeah," Ankaa mumbled, rolling out of bed. She walked with Pansy down to the Great Hall. Pansy was chattering on about something she had read in _Witch Weekly_ recently, and Ankaa only nodded when Pansy looked at her, as if not to discourage her. When they got to the Great Hall, Pansy glanced around at the Slytherin Table, trying to spot Draco. Once she did, Pansy took a hold of Ankaa's hand and pulled her along, "There they are!"

"Er—actually, Pansy," Ankaa pulled her hand free of Pansy's grip. "I'll sit with my brother for today. I'll see you guys later."

"Oh, okay."

When Ankaa sat beside Ceph, he immediately noticed something was wrong. He scrutinized her for a moment before raising a brow. "Who do I need to threaten?" He asked.

Ankaa laughed. "No one," She patted his hand with a smile. "I've got it all under control, thanks."

Ceph obviously didn't believe her but with the commencement of the feast, he was a little more preoccupied. Lucky for her, Ankaa got on quite well with Ceph's group of friends, and so conversation was no road block for her. Throughout the feast, everyone kept glancing excitedly at the Goblet of Fire that had been placed right before Dumbledore's chair. Higgs and Pucey were busy making bets on which house the champion would belong to, and Ankaa was highly tempted to make a ridiculously large bet in Ceph's name.

"Not sitting with Florence for this historic moment?" Ankaa smirked at Ceph quietly.

Shaking his head, he placed his goblet back down. He glanced towards the Ravenclaw table, where Florence was deep in conversation from another girl from Beauxbatons.

"No," Ceph smiled at Ankaa, "I wanted to be with you when it happened, seeing as you're the one that told me about it in the first place."

Ankaa rolled her eyes, "How sentimental... thanks."

Ceph laughed. "Not to worry little sister," Ceph said, "I'll be out of your hair soon enough."

"Gosh, I hope so." Ankaa laughed.

After a while, when everyone had finished eating, the golden plates were cleared of food. Everyone craned their necks, looking to the front of the Hall excitedly.

"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make it's decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them to please come up to the front of the Hall and go into the next chamber—" He pointed to the door at the back, "—where they will receive their first instructions."

With one sweep of his wand, the candles around the Great Hall were dimmed. Ankaa bit her lip in anticipation. Reaching below the table, she took Ceph's hand and gave it a squeeze. Ceph only smiled at her in amusement before gently squeezing her hand as well.

"I really hope it's someone in Slytherin," Higgs grinned from the other side of the table. "It would be so wonderful to have a Slytherin Champion."

Ankaa smirked at him. "How about I join your betting pool, Terence?" She baited. "I bet thirty galleons that the champion will be from Slytherin, _and_ that it'll be Ceph."

Higgs' eyebrows were almost upto his hairline in surprise. Spluttering, he looked towards Ceph, who was staring at his sister in exasperation.

"What?" Ankaa laughed. "I'm just saying."

Rolling his eyes, Ceph advised his friend, "Ignore her. She's developing an unhealthy gambling addiction."

At the front of the room, the flames from the Goblet burned a brilliant red. A piece of paper shot into the air, and Dumbledore's hand reached up to grasp it. He placed it at arms length, in the light of the, once again, blue white flames of the Goblet.

"The champion for Durmstrang," Dumbledore read in a strong, clear voice, "will be Victor Krum."

The Hall broke out into loud applause. Ankaa spotted Krum get up from the other end of the Slytherin table and walk towards the front of the Hall. He shook hands with Dumbledore before walking along the Staff Table and disappearing through the door on the right.

The Goblet did the same once more. Another charred piece of paper flew into the air, and Dumbledore picked it gently out of the air.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour."

Ankaa watched in amusement as some of the other students burst into tears. Two of the girls from Beauxbatons, who had not been chosen, were clutching each other, and sobbing grossly. Ankaa turned away from them and watched as even Delacour disappeared through the door. Ceph would be next...

Ankaa squeezed his hand tightly once more as she watched the Goblet throw another piece of paper towards the ceiling.

"The Hogwarts champion," Dumbledore called, "is Cepheus Rhyther!"

Ankaa was sure the other houses weren't happy, but the applause from the Slytherin table was enough to drown out any of the ill wishes. As Ceph got up and gracefully made his way over to Dumbledore, she noticed that even the other houses were cheering for him too. Ankaa watched with a wide smile as her brother shook hands with Dumbledore and he too, disappeared through the door on the right. The applause for Ceph was still ringing through the Hall, as the Slytherin students pounded their fists on the table in utter delight.

"Merlin's beard," Higgs sat back down in wonder. "You really would have won our bet."

Ankaa only smirked, "You doubted me?"

"Excellent!" Dumbledore cried happily over the applause, "We now have our three champions! By cheering for your champion, you will contribute in a very real—"

But Dumbledore stopped abruptly. Ankaa blinked in confusion first, before her eyes found the Goblet once more. Instead of the blue white flame, it had turned red once again. Ankaa watched in true confusion as another piece of paper was launched out of the Goblet. Dumbledore reached for it. There was a long pause in which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hand, and every student stared at Dumbledore.

"D'you reckon there's been a mistake with one of the names?" One of the Slytherin students whispered to Ankaa.

"No," Ankaa mumbled, "The Goblet wont make a mistake."

Finally, Dumbledore glanced away from the slip and towards the Gryffindor Table. And instinctively, Ankaa just _knew_ who the unfortunate soul was.

" _Harry Potter._ "

* * *

 **Notes:**

Another update? Guys, I deserve so much love for this, like wow. I stayed up last night to write it (also, I was rereading OotP and WOO do I have some exciting stuff planned).

An immense thank you to **KitsuneTurner,** **WeAreTheHearts,** and **LullabyeStump** for following/favoriting!

So yeah, let me know what you think of this chapter! I really love hearing from you guys (I honestly smile so much, it freaks my mum out sometimes). Pleasee? Ehehe

\- Aree


	21. The Aftermath

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own the Harry Potter series. If I did, I would not be shopping in the clearance section._

* * *

 **Clara:** Ahh, yeah, I might have been mistaken. I've stalked so many profiles, I've lost track. Either way, thanks so much for your review! And I know Blaise can be a snarky little shit, but it needed to be done. It'll make proving him wrong so much better in the end, don't you think?

 **ThisIsHope** : LOL I know, eh? Ah well, that's life without a little drama.

 **Guest:** Awh don't worry! I've got another update for you! I hope you'll leave me another review!

 **asdfghjkl** : You were actually my 50th review, thanks so much! It's actually what motivated me to write this chapter since I haven't been feeling well lately. I was actually debating about Ceph being a champion for the longest time, but I'm glad I decided to go with it. Hopefully you like it as well! Let me know!

* * *

 _"Do I not destroy my enemies when I make them my friends?"_ \- Abraham Lincoln

* * *

 ** _Chapter Twenty-One_**

Ankaa was only slightly aware of the fact that her mouth was hanging open in surprise. Her eyes were narrowed at Potter's retreating back, as he stumbled uncertainly towards Dumbledore to see the paper in his hand. Ankaa watched as Potter's head whipped up in supposed shock at his name appearing on the paper. Then he too, was ushered through the same door the other champions had gone through.

There was a moment of silence, in which everyone was most likely trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

"Well then," Dumbledore clapped his hands together with a smile, "Perhaps it's time we all retire for the night!"

For the first time in a while, the school was finally united against something other than the Slytherin students. This time, as they all walked out, even the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students seemed to be glaring at the Gryffindors. Of course their hatred was nothing compared to the Slytherins. Ankaa was sure that if the teachers had not been keeping a keen eye out, the students would have started a riot.

Ankaa waited for Draco and the rest of her group to meet her at the end of the table before they turned to exit the Great Hall. Ankaa quickly spotted Hermione, Ron, and the twins in deep conversation a few paces away. Hermione had caught Ankaa's eye, and was giving her an apologetic look.

" _Unbelievable,_ " Pansy spat, glaring at Hermione. "You couldn't let us have _one_ chance, could you? Had to go and make it all about yourselves!"

"He didn't enter!" Hermione exclaimed. "This has to be a misunderstanding."

None of the Slytherins paid her any mind though. Draco glared at Hermione before pushing Pansy lightly towards the door. Draco and Ankaa stayed behind, and Draco motioned for the rest of them to carry on to the Common Room. Ankaa shot one look to the Staff Table, where Dumbledore was deep in discussion with Karkaroff and Madam Maxine, who were both looking beyond angry.

"Ankaa, please," Hermione begged. "You have to believe us. Harry would never enter, he told you himself."

"Don't talk to her, Mudblood." Draco glared at Hermione. At the term, the Weasley twins stepped forward protectively in front of Hermione and glared down at Malfoy. Usually, Malfoy didn't mess around with any of the older students, but this time Ankaa supposed he was more pissed off than normal.

"Let's go." Ankaa told him, giving him a slight push to break his glaring contest with the twins. She was otherwise mentally occupied to get into a confrontation right now. Besides, there would be plenty more Gryffindor versus Slytherin moments in the next few months alone.

"Ankaa—" Fred tried to talk to her this time.

"Forget it, Weasley." Ankaa barked. "It's done. Nothing we can do about it now."

Draco and Ankaa spent the next few minutes walking in silence. Draco was still fuming, and Ankaa knew better than to interrupt his thoughts and become a target for his verbal aggression. Though she usually retaliated, she felt positively _drained_ today. Never in a million years could she have even thought that Potter would be an unofficial champion in the Tournament.

"That idiot _Scarhead_ ," Draco fumed. "I'll show him."

Ankaa raised a brow in amusement. "You have anything in mind?"

Draco smirked at her, "Of course I do. How good are you at a Replication Spell?"

"Spectacular. Why?"

Draco just smiled. Taking her hand, he pulled her along and once they got to the Common Room, he got to work.

* * *

The Slytherin Common Room was buzzing with excitement, even late into the night. No one seemed particularly keen on going to bed. Once the Slytherin students had all got back, they had decided to throw a party (despite it being a school night). Over the grand fireplace, the seventh years had strung up a banner.

 _CONGRATULATIONS CEPH  
THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION!_

Some of the older students had offered their secret stashes of Firewhiskey and Butterbeer that were placed at the table next to it, along with the various snacks that had been smuggled from the kitchens. Everyone was sitting around, waiting for Ceph to get back so they could officially start the party.

Ankaa was currently sitting on the couch with a dozen buttons in front of her, all with various designs of 'Ceph rules' inscribed on the surface. Beside her, Draco was waving his wand at one particular button, and carefully watching the transition between 'Ceph rules' and 'Potter stinks'.

"Really witty," Blaise remarked from the opposite couch, putting his Defense Against the Dark Arts book away for a moment. "Can't you make them throw punches as well?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at the button. "Not a bad idea," he muttered, waving his wand once again.

Ankaa only rolled her eyes. Every once in a while, Draco would ask her to replicate a badge until he would decide that he didn't like the color scheme, or the design on it. And then, he would start all over. In between those moments, Ankaa was busy waving her wand around at the various objects on the table, trying to perfect her non-verbal magic.

So far, she had only made a badge glide over the table, but she had not been able to properly summon it into her hand.

Around them, the students were deep in conversation. Ankaa noticed they were much more jolly than usual, and much more of them were present in the Common Room as she was used to seeing. Usually they liked to do their work in odd spots around the castle, and hardly ever congregated in the Common Room at once.

The door opened. Everyone stood up as the person walked through the door.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

There were dozens of people who had held up their wands and were shooting sparks into the air as Ceph walked towards them. The noise level had almost tripled, and someone had put music on as loud as they could. Ceph was surrounded by the other students, who all wished him a congratulations and good luck.

Marcus Flint, who was currently repeating his seventh year, passed Ceph a cup filled with Firewhiskey, and shouted, "LET'S HEAR IT FOR RHYTHER!"

Ankaa snorted in amusement as everyone held up their cups and drank. Ceph on the other hand, just pretended to drink, but actually threw all of his Firewhiskey in the fireplace behind him. The night continued on like this, as the Slytherin students laughed and danced and got semi-drunk (they were well aware of the fact that they had class tomorrow).

Halfway through the celebration, Ceph came by to where Ankaa was sitting.

"How's it going, Champ?" Ankaa sniggered.

"You've been waiting to use that one, haven't you?" Ceph sighed in mock irritation.

Ankaa nodded. They both leaned against one of the pillars and watched as everyone around them enjoyed the night. Directly in front of them, Pansy was sitting next to Draco, trying to draw his attention away from his badges. Draco only frowned.

"So what happened with Potter?" Ankaa asked.

"Nothing," Ceph shrugged, narrowing his eyes at one of the younger students who was trying to steal some Firewhiskey. "Dumbledore asked him whether he had put his name into the Goblet and Harry said no, and he didn't ask any of the older students to do it either."

"That's all it would take?" Ankaa raised a brow. "An older student to put your name in the Goblet?"

Ceph shrugged. "It really was just an Age line," He smiled at her. "Dumbledore probably suspected no one would use their common sense. Wizards typically like going overboard."

Ankaa only shook her head.

"But he's competing," Ceph continued. "Crouch said it was a 'binding magical contract' and if Harry's name was drawn he has no other choice but to compete."

Ankaa snorted. "Bet he's ecstatic about that," She muttered bitterly.

"Didn't look like it to me," Ceph said. "It's quite unfortunate, I think. The poor boy only wanted to stay out of the spotlight for once… But I think we need to be on our toes."

Ankaa just raised a brow at him.

Ceph leaned closer and whispered, "He's almost like family now, isn't he? We've got to look out for him. If he didn't put his name in, the person who did wants to get him into trouble. Do me a favour will you?"

Ankaa groaned. "I don't like favours," She whined.

"Keep an eye out for him. He hasn't got anyone else, especially not now." Ceph turned around then and spotted the same second year who was getting closer and closer to the Firewhiskey. "Oi!"

Ankaa watched as Ceph made his way over to the second year student and took the bottle from his hands. With a roll of his eyes, Ceph motioned the student along. Before long, Ceph and his friends had all cleared the tables. The music had been turned off, and everyone was slowly making their way out of the Common Room.

"Get to sleep," Ceph told her as he made his way up the stairs. "You have class tomorrow."

"Alright there, Champ," Ankaa waved him away. "Don't get your knickers in a twist."

Ankaa walked over to where Draco was still mulling over a badge. Raising a brow, she leaned forward and took it from his hands.

"Are you done then?" She asked, turning the badge in her hands. "You want me to replicate this one?"

"Nah," Draco sighed as he got up and stretched his arms over his head. Behind him, Pansy sat forward and was eagerly watching his torso in case his shirt rode up. Ankaa just smirked and threw the badge at her head.

"Ow!" Pansy cried, "What was that for!"

"We were about to drown in your drool, Parkinson." Ankaa snickered. Pansy blushed when Draco gave her an unamused look. Shaking her head, she got up and rushed upstairs.

"When will you have those finished by?" Ankaa gestured to the various badges Draco was holding.

He shrugged, "A few more days. I want to make sure it's perfect." He gave her a sinister smile, "After all, Potter deserves the best."

* * *

The next day, Ankaa knew seeing Potter in Care of Magical Creatures would be eventful to say the least. Malfoy walked ahead, with his usual sneer in place. Crabbe and Goyle flanked each side. Pansy stood behind them, with Ankaa, watching with great interest. Blaise was behind the girls, leaning against the stone wall, feigning disinterest.

"Ah, look boys," Draco spoke to Crabbe and Goyle, "It's the champion. Got your autograph books? Better get a signature now, I bet he won't last ten minutes in the tournament."

Harry caught Ankaa's eye. There was some sort of emotion she couldn't place. He seemed sad, but she wasn't sure why he would feel that way. She supposed it was because Harry thought Ankaa would defend him, given her friendship with the Weasley twins. But he should have known that she would never do anything to upset the delicate balance between a Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry as great as Potter and Malfoy's.

So she looked away from him. Ignorance is bliss, is it not?

Just then, Hagrid appeared. To Ankaa's utter dismay, he told the class they would have to walk their Blast-Ended Skrewts in order to release some of the energy that was causing them to become aggressive.

"Take this thing for a walk?" Malfoy echoed in disgust, as he glanced into one of the boxes. "And where exactly are we supposed to fix the leash? Around the sting, the blasting end, or the sucker?"

"'Round the middle," said the Professor, as he began demonstrating. "Er—yeh might wan' ter put on yer dragon-hide gloves, jus' as an extra precaution, like. Harry—you come here an' help me with this big one..."

Ankaa watched critically as Harry surged forward and began helping Hagrid. She could see their mouths moving as they whispered to one another. No doubt, talking about the tournament.

"Want to partner up?" Pansy asked. "You're usually with Blaise but—"

"Ankaa, yeh'll be workin' with Harry today." Hagrid called from the front of the class. Instantly, all of her classmates went quiet. Hagrid was never one to meddle in student's affairs and pair them up, none of the Professors did that really, especially when Slytherin and Gryffindor students were concerned.

"I've already paired off with Pansy, _Professor_." Ankaa ground out, gesturing behind her to the quiet Slytherin girl who nodded dutifully.

"And now yeh'll be workin' with Harry," Hagrid smiled.

Harry seemed surprised at Hagrid's announcement as well, but he didn't look nearly as dismayed as Ankaa did. For a moment, Ankaa wondered if she could just get away with glaring at the Professor and continuing to work with Pansy.

"Come on then," Hagrid urged. "No time to dawdle."

"Good luck," Draco muttered when he noticed a muscle in her jaw jump. "Give him hell for me, will you?"

Ankaa just smirked back, "You know it, Malfoy." Ankaa made her way over to where Harry was standing by a box, twisting the leash around his hands uncertainly. She gave him a viscious glare, which made him shrink back slightly.

"Ankaa, I—"

"Just shut up and tie the leash, Potter." Ankaa spat, crossing her arms.

With a scowl, Potter looked around at his classmates. If they had been paying attention before, they had certainly stopped now. Many of them were being dragged around by the Blast-Ended Skrewts. Those who weren't were too preoccupied laughing to be paying any attention to the Gryffindor and Slytherin student.

"I didn't enter," He told her quietly, moving away once he secured the leash around the Blast-Ended Skrewt. "And I know you probably don't believe me—"

"I know you didn't enter." Ankaa rolled her eyes. "You're not smart enough to have figured out how."

The two were silent, watching their classmates.

"It's just… Everything seems to happen to _you_ doesn't it?"

Harry glanced sideways at her before turning back to the Blast-Ended Skrewt. It was best for both of them to pretend like they hated each other's company. Although they had become sort of acquaintances following Sirius' escape, Ankaa was beyond careful about letting on any sign of a friendship between the two.

"I was so sure I wouldn't be able to enter this year," He gave her a cheeky smile, "with the Age line and all."

Ankaa rolled her eyes, but Harry could see the corners of her lips tugging up in amusement. The two watched their classmates silently for a while. Draco, who previously had been beyond interested in their conversation, was now laughing at Crabbe who was being pulled behind his Blast-Ended Skrewt and across the field.

"But seriously," Harry continued. "I thought you and Ceph would be mad."

"He's not," Ankaa admitted. "But I have a right mind to throw some rather enjoyable hexes at you."

Harry swallowed.

"I'm not going to lie to you and say that I'm alright with everything that's happened, because truth be told, I wish Dumbledore wouldn't let you enter the Tournament. It's not your place, nor your right, to enter." Ankaa turned to face him then, any semblance of a secret conversation gone. "The rest of the Slytherin house, and a majority of the other houses, feel that way too. So if you're looking for forgiveness, you're not going to get it from me."

"But I didn't enter! I didn't want any of this to happen to me!"

"But it did!" Ankaa snorted, "It always _does_. Don't you understand who you are? Trouble follows you like Filch follows Mrs. Norris, and now, my brother's somehow decided to involve himself."

"He chose to enter," Potter retorted hotly, "He knows the risks."

"The risks that have no increased tenfold because you're involved," Ankaa glared. Taking a deep breath, she calmed down slightly and continued, "The only reason I'm not hurting you as we speak is because Ceph asked me not to, Merlin knows why." She rolled her eyes at that. "You have my brother to thank for the fact that other students from Slytherin haven't thrown every curse in history your way, too."

"Ceph…" Harry trailed off. "He did that for me?"

Ankaa let out a bitter laugh. She knew she had made her positon perfectly clear. Ceph was the forgiving one, who thought it was their moral obligation to look after their parent's godchild. Perhaps Ankaa wasn't old enough to understand where that sentiment sprung up from, but she was old enough to know that she could do whatever she pleased.

Ankaa did not want Harry to think that their correspondence from the previous year meant that she had somehow become unyieldingly loyal to him.

"Listen, Potter," She began lowly. "This Tournament is dangerous to begin with. People've died. Given that previous experience, let's also throw in the fact _you're_ somehow involved. And everytime you're involved, something dangerous happens."

"Not—"

"My brother's involved this time, Harry." Ankaa took in a deep breath, "And I don't want him hurt, do you understand? I'm going to do everything I possibly can to make sure he doesn't get hurt. Ceph is my top priority."

Harry nodded uncertainly.

"Ceph wants me to look out for you too," She admitted. "And I will, because it'll make Ceph happy. But if there's ever a moment when you're both in trouble, I'll always save Ceph first."

Harry stilled. He had been certain that she would hate him for taking away Slytherin's shot at glory, but he understood now. It amazed him still, the fact that he had known of her for three years and there was still something new to her every time they talked.

Harry suspected that admitting her worries for her brother was the closest Ankaa Rhyther would ever come to admitting fear. It was probably the closest she would come to admitting that she cared about someone enough to admit she feared for their safety.

But still, Harry was glad he had someone like Ankaa around. When the rest of the Hogwarts population had ostracized him upon his entry into the Tournament, at least he knew Ankaa (and Ceph) would be there for him (even if it was unwillingly).

* * *

A few days later, Ankaa walked by herself to get to Potions. As she descended the stairs into the Dungeons, she was met by the Weasley Twins who were shuffling up the stairs quickly to get to their next class.

"Ankaa!" Fred greeted her warmly when she was in earshot. "Potions, eh?"

Ankaa nodded.

"Listen, Ankaa," George began, slightly uncertain, "About the Tournament—"

"It's no big deal."

Fred and George looked taken aback, as if they were sure she was ready to curse every Gryffindor she saw for Harry daring to enter the Tournament. Ankaa observed how they shot each other a look and did their usual twin telepathy bit. Rolling her eyes, she pushed past them.

"If that's all, I have a class to get to."

"Oh, no you don't!" Fred and George turned and slung their arms around her shoulders.

"See, we were thinking—" Fred began.

"That's never a good idea."

"—And we recalled you telling us about some bloke you had a crush on." George continued.

"I never said anything," Ankaa shrugged as nonchalantly as she could. "You two _assumed_."

"But we assumed correctly, did we not?" Fred gave leaned down and gave her a cheeky smile.

George stepped in front of her too, and pinched her cheek, "Freddie, she's turning red!"

"It's hot!" Ankaa cried in defence.

"We're in the dungeons." Fred deadpanned, "The only place colder than the dungeons would be—"

"Snape's black heart." George snickered.

"So there _is_ a boy," Fred gave her a sly grin. "What's his name?"

Ankaa rolled her eyes in irritation and pushed past them. She knew there was no way in Heaven Fred would ever guess she liked him, he was far too oblivious that way. George on the other hand, was beyond observant. Ankaa was sure he would figure it out with the smallest hint. And if he had been observing her behaviour recently, and Ankaa strongly suspected that he had been, George would know the truth in no time.

"He was older, wasn't he?" George mused. "Who does Ankaa hang out with that's older?"

"Well, there's us," Fred began, "Lee, some of the other Slytherins."

George hummed, narrowing his eyes at the back of Ankaa's head. She refused to turn around and look at them walking behind her anymore. George noticed how her pace increased slightly.

"We'll find out eventually, Rhyther!" George laughed.

Ankaa did not bother turning around. She just held up her finger (a rather crude gesture that had the Twins laughing loudly), and continued towards Potions. Potions, along with DADA, was probably one of her favourite classes. Snape usually kept out of her way, given that she could perfectly brew potions and was not stupid enough to piss him off in any way. Unfortunately though, every time Gryffindors and Slytherins had classes together, there was always some sort of altercation.

Given the recent circumstances of the Triwizard Tournament, that tension was at an all time high. And therefore, it came as no surprise to Ankaa that Draco and Harry were throwing hexes at each other the moment she turned the corner.

"Goyle," Snape was saying when Ankaa approached, "Hospital Wing. Rhyther, make sure he gets there."

Ankaa raised a brow subtly. Since when did Goyle need help getting to the Hopsital Wing? But then, Ankaa supposed she could take this time off and enjoy a long walk around the castle. She turned and followed Goyle, who had already turned the corner and started heading towards the Hospital Wing.

"Go on, Goyle." Ankaa commanded after a while. "And if Snape asks, I was with you the entire time, alright?"

Goyle nodded.

Ankaa turned and headed in the other direction. She wasn't sure of where she wanted to go, but she knew that she had to keep walking. Ankaa was also well aware of the fact that Snape would somehow become aware of the fact that she had half skipped his class, but at this point, she was not concerned. Her musing was interrupted however, by someone slamming into her back.

"What the—"

"I'm sho shorry!" Granger cried, holding her hands in front of her mouth. "I wash trying to—"

Ankaa rolled her eyes, "Stop talking, you sound like a chipmunk."

Granger's eyes started watering, and Ankaa paused. Snape had no doubt said something to her too.

"Hospital Wing?" Ankaa asked.

Hermione hesitated. She didn't want to go to the Hospital Wing where other people would see her with her teeth the way they were. She gave Ankaa a pleading look, and the girl curled her upper lip in irritation.

"Fine!" Ankaa sighed. She turned and started walking down the hall. "I know a place that could have the counter course."

Granger followed after her dutifully, watching as Ankaa turned corner after corner and lead her down a dark hallway. She pulled open a small doorway and motioned Granger to go first. Hermione, slightly hesitant, peeked inside the dark room first, hoping to see _something_ , at least. Impatiently, and with slight irritation, Ankaa pushed her inside roughly. Once the door to the room closed, and there was completely darkness, a few lamps on the walls light themselves.

"What is thish plash?" Hermione asked.

"A store room," Ankaa answered. "It's an old one, no one uses it anymore, but it's got some pretty useful things." Reluctantly, she admitted, "I usually spend my time down here, learning spells and brewing potions."

Hermione raised her brows in surprise. "How did you find out about thish?"

Ankaa paused.

"You don't have to tell—"

"This is Mopsus," Ankaa gestured to one of the largest portraits in the room. The man bowed his head slightly to Hermione, giving her a warm smile. "I assume you know who he is?"

Hermione nodded. "A famoush celebrated Sheer—"

Mopsus chuckled, "In all my life, I have been called many things... but never a Sheer."

Hermione blushed in embarrassment. She had yet to remove her hands from her mouth. Behind her, Ankaa snickered.

"Mopsus, this is Hermione Granger." Ankaa pointed at the young girl. "She's a fourth year too, got caught in the middle of a duel."

Mopsus nodded, his chin between his forefinger and thumb. He regarded Hermione carefully before asking, "Do you remember the spell that hit you, Miss Granger?"

"Densaugeo."

"Try Eleanora's portrait, Ankaa." Mopsus suggested quickly.

Hermione watched with rapt attention as Ankaa made her way over to a portrait with a stern looking woman. The woman looked away from her book, narrowed her eyes at Ankaa before looking at Mopsus. Then, with a small smile, her portrait swung open. Hermione leaned forward excitedly, trying to see what was inside. Rows upon rows of books lined the sides, and it stretched as far as the eye could see. Ankaa pulled herself up into the portrait hole.

"Oi, Granger!" She called. Hermione stepped forward and stood by the portrait.

"Hold still." Ankaa muttered, pulling out her wand. She flipped through one of the books she was holding, and then muttered a spell Hermione could not hear, for she was far too enamoured with the secret library.

"Tell me when to stop."

And just like that, Hermione's teeth were back to normal. Hermione stepped back from the Portrait hole as Ankaa jumped out. Eleanora's portrait swung closed, and the woman continued reading her book as if nothing interesting was happening before her.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled. When Ankaa did not answer, Hermione continued, "I never thought you would help me."

Ankaa rolled her eyes, "Yes, because I'm completely heartless."

"I suppose you spend a lot of time here, then?" Hermione asked, watching as Ankaa stuffed a few more books into her bag.

Ankaa only hummed affirmatively.

"Would—would you mind if I came here as well?" Hermione held up her hands quickly when Ankaa's head snapped up. "I just—the library is getting rather crowded, with all the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and it would be nice to have some place quiet."

"Is your common room not quiet enough?"

Hermione frowned. "Not if you count Fred and George going on about their joke shop as being a calming sight."

Ankaa smirked. "I would have thought Fred was otherwise occupied with Angelina." Almost as soon as she finished her sentence, Ankaa blinked in confusion (and slight amazement) and shook her head.

Hermione paused. "Fred... And Angelina..." She muttered, "You sound..."

"Shut up."

"... Jealous," Hermione smirked. "You like Fred!"

Behind her, even Mopsus was staring at the scene in amusement. He smiled widely when Ankaa glared at him over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione, who noticed her glare, turned and offered Mopsus a smile as well. Turning back around to a now fuming Ankaa, she laughed.

"You like Fred!" Hermione continued laughing, "This is amazing!"

"No, it's not!" Ankaa spat. "And you won't tell anyone, you got it? Or I'll make sure your teeth are back to looking like a chipmunk's!"

Hermione only laughed at her empty threat and followed her out of the room. As she followed behind a fuming Ankaa, Hermione was overcome with the feeling that she had finally found a friend in her. Never could she have imagined that a ruthless, and cunning Slytherin like Ankaa would become her friend. But here she was, laughing at her discomfort of liking Fred, teasing her about it, like a friend would do.

"Stop daydreaming, Granger." Ankaa rolled her eyes, "Let's go."

Hermione smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Notes:**

I am so so sooo sorry for the late update! Yeah, there's no way I'm getting this finished by the end of July... I had finished this chapter, and all the way up to the Yule Ball (where Ankaa confesses) but for some reason, I lost all that work from my laptop. And so, here we are. Not entirely happy with the re-write of this chapter, I wanted a lot more Fred/Ankaa, but I guess that can wait. Ankaa's too busy making other friends.

 **50 reviews hell yeah!**

Thank you to **matt-hardy-lover-101, Zabi101, notes3, The Touch of Love, hgkjhgyt, RANDOM COOKIE NINJA, Xx4ying4yang4Xx, mUsIcLoVeRr3, xlovekillsxmanyx, 007Girl, Madelinexoxo, ,** and **teragram143** for adding their story to their alerts/favorites!

Until next time!

Aree :)


	22. The First Task

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own the Harry Potter series._

* * *

 **TetiSherii:** Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter too! Let me know what you think!

 **ThisIsHope** : Oh man, I'm so glad! Ankaa and Hermione is one of my favorite things to write, if I'm being honest. Hermione is absolutely ruthless, I think, and I think her and Ankaa would get along rather well. Let me know what you think of this chapter! THANKS!

* * *

 _"When my prayers to God were met with indifference, I picked up a pen; I wrote my own deliverance."_ \- Alexander Hamilton

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty Two - The First Task**_

The First Task was growing steadily closer. Ceph had been busy reviewing his spells, practicing as much as he could between his duties as Head Boy, his N.E.W.T's and upcoming internship with the Ministry. He had also been busy writing to Sirius, trying to get as many tips as he could. So far, he hadn't brought up the subject of her visions.

But Ankaa knew it was only a matter of time.

And time was exactly what she was rapidly running out of. Ankaa had been spending a lot of time in the library, trying to read up as much about the Tournament as she possibly could, hoping that all that information would somehow trigger a vision. Unfortunately, nothing of the sort had happened yet. Mopsus had told her to be patient, but the First Task was only a few days away and she was running low on patience.

"Coming?" Draco poked his head past the bookshelf, raising an eyebrow at Ankaa. "I reckon you need a break," He said, pulling her along, "Hogsmeade will be good for you, come on."

As the two walked down to the carriages, Ankaa stuffed her hands in her pockets, trying to stop their trembling. It was all starting to catch up to her; the fact that her brother entered a dangerous Tournament and that she was unable to help him because of her inadequacy as a Seer.

"You alright?" Draco asked quietly, as they got into a carriage.

Ankaa shrugged, "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

Draco observed her silently, narrowing his eyes and looking her up and down once. She met his gaze head on, knowing that if she acted the slightest bit fidgety, he would catch on. Draco did not know she was a Seer, and there was no way Ankaa would ever tell him. They may have been friends, but she could never trust Draco with that secret. It was horrible, yes, but that's how she worked. It made her feel slightly guilty that Potter and his posse knew, but Ankaa was sure that them knowing would not effect her all that much.

"You'll tell me if something's the matter, won't you?" Draco asked quietly when they were making their way through the crowds in Hogsmeade.

Ankaa gave his hand a slight squeeze, leaving her answer up for interpretation. She would have liked to assume that she could tell him, but they both knew that that's not how things worked. Telling other people your problems never helped, it just gave them the upper hand to use against you. Draco knew that Ankaa would never tell him, but he wanted her to know he was there.

And she appreciated that.

"Go on," She nodded at him. "I'm going to head to The Three Broomsticks. I'll meet you lot at Honeydukes."

Draco nodded, giving her a salute before heading off to Honeydukes. She watched him saunter past their friends, and leading them into the shop as dramatic as ever. Making her way into The Three Broomsticks, she stood on her tiptoes to find her brother. To Ankaa's immense surprise, she saw him sitting with Hermione Granger.

"Am I interrupting?" Ankaa raised a brow at Granger, who was slightly excited at the sight of Ceph sitting in front of her. Ceph, who paid her no mind, just gave Ankaa an ecstatic smile and pulled her down next to him.

"Not at all," Ceph smiled. "Hermione and I were just talking about everything that's been happening."

Ankaa pinned her intimidating stare on Hermione, who fidgeted slightly but did not back down. "Interesting," Ankaa hummed. "So what's been happening?"

"We were just wondering if you'd... _seen_ anything?" Hermione asked uncertainly. "About the First Task, I mean."

Ankaa clenched her jaw and turned to Ceph, who raised his hands defensively.

"Not me, little sis," He said. "'We' as in her and Harry."

"He's here," Hermione spoke quickly and quietly. "Using his Invisibility Cloak." She gestured to the spot beside her.

"Hey." Harry spoke quietly. Ankaa was sure he had waved under his cloak as well.

"What the hell, Potter? Why are you hiding?"

"He thinks—"

"I don't want to hear people making fun of me anymore," Harry interrupted Hermione.

Ceph nodded. "Listen, about the badges. I've asked my friends not to wear them, but they're... well, you know." Ceph looked around at Ankaa, who was trying to hide the badge she had on her scarf. He elbowed her and gestured down to the badge. The two glared at each other, and finally (much to Hermione's amusement) Ankaa reached down to pull the badge off and deposited it into the middle of the table with a sigh.

"I worked so hard on it," She mumbled sullenly. Ceph rolled his eyes and passed her his Butterbeer, watching as she cheered up slightly.

"You made these?" Harry asked, sounding slightly miffed. Ankaa could just imagine his crestfallen, slightly sad expression.

"I just replicated them," Ankaa gave a smug smile in his general direction. "Draco's the one who designed them."

"Never knew he had it in him," Harry muttered.

Ankaa rolled her eyes, "He's smarter than you seem to give him credit for. A lot smarter than you, nevertheless."

Hermione, who sensed an argument brewing, quickly stepped in. Addressing Ceph, she asked, "Have you spoken to Padfoot recently?"

"Yes, has he told you he wants to talk to you?" Ceph asked Harry, who answered an affirmative. "I wonder where he'll meet us."

"I doubt he'll meet you in person, Ceph," Ankaa said, putting down the empty cup of Butterbeer. "He'll probably use the fires in our common rooms."

"Have you written to him?" Harry asked, "He was asking about you, y'know. Maybe you should write to him."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do." Ankaa spat, "Especially since you're the one thats hiding under an Invisibility Cloak, you stupid—"

"That's such a unique badge, Hermione!" Ceph interrupted quickly, elbowing his sister once more. "... Spew?"

A muscle jumped in Hermione's jaw. "It's S.P.E.W."

"I'm still going to call it spew." Ankaa muttered, squinting at the badge. "Students... for what? I can't read the fine print."

"Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare," Hermione told them, ever so passionate. "The house-elves get a very raw deal! It's almost like slavery. So, S.P.E.W is an organization that will help house-elves gain the freedom that they deserve."

"Sounds..." Ceph began uncertainly, "New... So, how many people have you got in this club of yours?"

"Three," Hermione told them proudly. "We're always taking new members." She reached into her pocket and pulled out some more hideous S.P.E.W buttons.

There was silence at their table for a few moments. Ankaa and Ceph glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes, and Harry's snickering could be heard.

"Yeah, no thanks," Ankaa stood up and stretched, "I'll pass on that horrible club."

"Horrible?!"

"Yeah," Ankaa shrugged. "You're bringing your Muggle ideas into this, Granger. House-elves don't need liberation, especially considering they're free to begin with."

"They are _not_ free!" Hermione argued, slamming her hand against the table. "They're being forced to do things that they don't like by their masters—"

"Listen, Granger," Ankaa interrupted. "They like doing all that, it's their life. They're _happy_. You ever been down to the kitchens? The house-elves are more than happy to be working, it gives their life purpose."

"But Dobby—"

"There's outliers in every population," Ceph pointed out. "But largely house-elves are happy to be employed."

Hermione looked slightly put out with the fact that Ceph wasn't taking her side. Ankaa rolled her eyes and said, "Relax Granger, and put that head of yours to use elsewhere."

"This is an important issue!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm not giving up."

"Sucks for you then," Ankaa stuffed her hands in her pockets. "I'm out."

With that, she turned and walked away. Before she could leave however, she heard Fred and George calling her name. Begrudgingly, she made her way over to their group. Ron looked equally as dismayed at her presence as she was to be there.

"What?"

"Cool down, love," Fred raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "We just wanted to know what was up."

"Yeah, you and Granger looked like you were about to kill each other." Lee nodded over to a still fuming Granger.

"Well," George gave Ankaa a cheeky smile, "Her more than you."

Ankaa shrugged. "She was going on about that Spew thing. Ceph and I tried to tell her it was useless, but she wouldn't listen. I wonder what she'll do when she finds out Rhyther Manor has several house-elves." Ankaa focused on Ron then, who was busy gulping down his Butterbeer so he wouldn't have to talk to her. "What's with you, then?"

"M—Me?"

"There's no one behind you, Weasley."

Ron wiped the foam off his mouth with his sleeve. "Nothing. What makes you think something's wrong?"

Ankaa raised a brow. "So you usually through hissy fits on a regular basis?"

Fred, George, and Lee smirked.

"You usually bully students—"

"Oh, spare me your atrocious comeback," Ankaa rolled her eyes. "I'm not here to discuss your feelings, I'm just letting you know that you're being a git. You've abandoned your friend because you're jealous."

Ron glared at her. "Says the girl who gave her best friend a Ton-Tongue Toffee as revenge."

Ankaa waved her hand in dismissal. "My situation is different," She said, "No one expects me to be their friend, to be there for them when things get rough. You, on the other hand, the ever glorious Gryffindor, you're supposed to be there for Potter through thick and thin."

"She's got a point mate," Fred pointed out, which made Ankaa pause. Then again, it was no surprise to her. He probably still thought of her as the little Slytherin girl, hell bent on manipulating people. That's probably why he could never like her, because he didn't think of her as a friend.

"I have to go." Ankaa turned and rushed away from their table, ignoring them when they called her back. She passed Ceph as she pushed past the throngs of students heading back to the Castle and told him to tell Draco she had gone back.

* * *

George walked quickly, hoping to catch Ankaa before she disappeared into the Slytherin Common room. Fred and Lee had elected to stay behind, talking to Angelina. Pursing his lips, George paused in the middle of the hallway, contemplating where to go.

 _Think_ , he told himself. _If you were Ankaa, and wanted to avoid people as much as possible, where would you go?_

With a smirk, he turned around and dashed off.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Ankaa stuffed another chocolate chip cookie in her mouth so she wouldn't have to answer George. She knew coming to the kitchens was a bad idea, especially since the twins frequented it so much. Instead of answering his question, Ankaa just pulled the quickly emptying plate of cookies closer and picked up another one, dunking it in a glass of milk.

"How many of those have you had?" George took a seat before her, glancing between her stuffed face and the almost empty plate.

"... Twelve." Ankaa muttered, stuffing her face once more. "Thirteen."

George smiled fondly. "Trying for a new record?"

"Something like that."

George accepted the glass of milk a house-elf passed him, and watched as the plate was filled with cookies once more. He reached for one of the cookies hesitantly, watching Ankaa's reaction. Ankaa paused, and then after a moment slid the plate forward so it rested in between the both of them.

"Are you alright?" George repeated.

"Yeah." She answered immediately, fixing him with a curious look. "Are you?"

George only narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," She lied.

"You wanna know the best part about living with so many siblings?" George asked as he brought a cookie up to his lips. "It's that no one can lie to you, you can read people too well."

Ankaa tensed.

"You can tell me what's wrong, Ankaa." He placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair in an oddly comforting way. "It'll help, I promise. I'll help."

There was silence once more. Ankaa stopped stuffing her face, and so did George. They both sat there, looking at the other, waiting for them to talk. Ankaa wanted to, she really did. But she didn't know _how_. Ankaa wished she could tell him what she was feeling, so that the crushing feeling on her chest could lessen even the slightest amount. But with every breath, the silence stretched. Ankaa finally breathed deeply.

"I'm fine, George. Thank you."

But she wasn't, and George knew that. He only wished she would tell him.

* * *

"Dragons?!"

Harry shushed her immediately, quickly drawing his hands in front of her face and firmly placing them over her lips. He could feel her scowling beneath his fingers, and he flushed slightly at the diminished space between them. It certainly wouldn't look good if someone was to walk in on them here; in the back of the library, between two bookshelves, pressed against each other.

With a grunt, Ankaa pushed him away. Harry noticed she seemed not to care about the closeness, but rather she was annoyed that Harry would decide to manhandle her. Typical.

"You're sure?"

Harry raised a sarcastic brow, "I might wear glasses, but my eyesight isn't _that_ bad, Ankaa."

Ankaa smirked, "Well, one can never be too sure where you're concerned." The two paused as another student walked past the shelves, and they both turned away from each other, pretending to browse the shelves.

"I thought you would have known by now," Harry whispered, dragging his fingers across the spine of a tattered old book. "I thought you and Ceph would have a plan of attack by now."

Ankaa nodded. "Well, I've been a bit busy. Besides, we've still got enough time… Tell me, Potter, what else did you see?"

Harry raised a brow, "They have one for each of us. Charlie was saying something about them being nesting mothers, if that's even relevant?"

Ankaa hummed, sliding a book back into it's place. "Everything is important in this Tournament." She whispered, "Do you remember what kinds?"

"There was a Horntail," Harry remembered that one alright, he remembered Charlie saying how particularly vicious that one was. "Er, a Short-Snout… something about a Fireball and a Welsh Green?"

Ankaa pursed her lips. "Do the others know about this?"

"Madam Maxine was there when Hagrid showed me," Harry confessed. "I'm pretty sure Karkaroff will show Krum too, but Ceph will be the only one that doesn't know—unless you tell him."

"Of course," Ankaa nodded. With a huff, she turned around and gave Harry a pleasant smile, "Well thanks for letting me know. I suppose we owe you one now. _If_ you survive the First Task, I'll help you for the second."

"Thank… you?"

* * *

"Back again," Mopsus smiled tightly when Ankaa walked through the doors once more. Some of the other portraits who had grown used to her presence gave her a welcoming nod as well.

"You say that as if you didn't think I would be here," Ankaa said as she settled herself on the wall opposite Mopsus, laying her legs in front of her and placing the most recent book she had found on the Swedish Short-Snout.

"I was hoping you would not," Mopsus sighed, tiredly. "I had hoped that your abilities would have developed enough by now for you to be able to see without the aid of the Potion."

"You said it was a slow process!" Ankaa retorted defensively, "I've only been at it for a few months."

"Yes, but you have also been using the Potion," Mopsus said. "If you become accustomed to the Potion, I am afraid your abilities will never be able to develop."

Ankaa sighed. "Mopsus, I appreciate your input, really, I do," Ankaa raised a brow, "But today, I'm really _not_ in the mood to hear your lectures."

Mopsus seemed offended, and Ankaa wished she could take back what she said. But once more, her attention was drawn to the book in her lap.

 _The Swedish Short-Snout is a Beast of the XXXXX level, according to the Ministry of Magic Classification. And rightly so, for it is considered to be among one of the most vicious dragons in the world. The Short-Snout's flame is a brilliant blue in color. It has the power to turn bones to ash in a mere millisecond. Not as agile on land as its dragon companions due to its lack of forelimbs, the Short-Snout is nonetheless a fierce beast of the sky._

The Short-Snout was the last dragon left for her to study. Ankaa didn't have time to worry about Mopsus' hurt feelings, she could fix that later. The First Task was two days away, and she needed to help Ceph prepare.

" _Forsooth_."

Ankaa stood, waiting for Mopsus' portrait to swing forward so she could grab flask of the Potion. Mopsus stood still, gazing intently at Ankaa, face clear of any emotion. Ankaa stood still as well, matching his indifferent stare.

" _Forsooth_ , Mopsus," Ankaa repeated, "Open it."

Mopsus sighed, and his portrait swung forward. Ankaa took a few steps inside, and reached into the basket holding Mopsus' Potions. She paused when she realized there were only about five of them left. She picked up three of them, holding them in her hand.

She really only needed one, for the First Task, but with what happened with Mopsus, Ankaa wasn't sure if he would let her inside again. At least this way, she could ensure that the Three Tasks were covered.

When she stepped out, Mopsus' portrait swung back with a little more force than necessary, and Ankaa flinched. She turned back around to Mopsus, who was not looking at her anymore.

"I know you mean well, Mopsus," Ankaa whispered, running her fingers over one of the flask's openings, "But I need to help my brother. I can't lose him, and this is the only way I can be sure."

"I understand, young one." Mopsus said, giving her a small smile. But even then, Ankaa knew that he did not understand. No one did.

* * *

"So, I assume you haven't been writing to Dad." Ceph said as he took a seat beside her in the common room later that night, with his own notes about Dragons in his lap. "He wants to talk."

Ankaa raised a brow. "Oh? What about?"

"The Tournament, I suppose," Ceph shrugged, leafing through his notes. "And he wants to know how you're holding up. He thinks you hate him."

Ankaa gave him a confused sort of smile. "Why? He knows I don't write much."

Ceph raised a brow as well, equally as confused. "Wait, who do you think I'm talking about?"

"Our father."

"Our father or our _father_?"

"Which one are you talking about?" Ankaa asked, glancing around the common room. Everyone was busy amongst themselves, and she was sure Ceph had cast a silencing charm around them anyway.

"Padfoot," Ceph said, as if it was painfully obvious.

"Pad—You're calling him _Dad_ now?" Ankaa spat disgustedly, regarding her brother with the most incredulous look she could muster. "You think the man's your Dad just because you've written him a few letters?"

Ceph glared back, "He's the reason we're here, Ankaa. He's the reason we were ever _born_."

"Blood means very little to me, Ceph."

Ceph seemed taken aback. Ankaa watched as the anger slipped off his face in seconds, only to be replaced by a look so sad that Ankaa had to do a double take.

"I must mean very little to you then," Ceph mumbled as he gathered up his things and stood. Indifferent once again, he looked down his nose at her, and informed her, "Padfoot says to be alone in the common room alone later tonight, around two. If you want, you can join us."

And with that, he trudged up the stairs and disappeared into the boys dormitory. Ankaa stayed in the common room a little longer. She thrust her latest book about Dragons away from her in a fury. Why should she be helping Ceph when he was being stubborn about every little thing?

Draco sat himself next to her with a snort. "I haven't seen you look this mad since Blaise decided to practice his Pimple Hex on you," He told her, placing his legs on the coffee table before them.

Ankaa smirked, leaning against the back of the couch next to him. "I'm not quite at that level yet," she told him, "just a bit irritated."

"About?"

"Ceph," Ankaa cast a look towards the boys dormitories, and Draco snorted.

"You two have a row almost every week," Draco shrugged idly, "It's a privilege, having a sibling."

Ankaa laughed, and so did Draco. "If you like him so much Draco, all you have to do is say it," Ankaa nudged him with her elbow, "I'll trade him for your eagle owl. "

"No thanks," Draco sat upright, "He's great, and I'd love a sibling, but no thanks. I think being friends with you is enough."

Ankaa nodded thoughtfully. The two worked on their homework silently after that, occasionally turning to each other to answer a question or to point something out. It was one of the rare times where the two of them weren't surrounded by other Slytherin students, even in the common room.

"You still owe me a favour, by the way," Ankaa muttered later that night when they were both cleaning up.

"Favour?" Draco asked, "When—"

"Last year when you asked me to curse you," Ankaa reminded him, raising a smug brow. "You promised me _any_ favour remember?"

Draco regarded her carefully, narrowing his eyes and seemingly calculating something. Finally, after about a minute, he sighed, "What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing," Ankaa hummed as she walked past him and up the stairs, "I just wanted to remind you that I have the upper hand."

Draco only frowned before rolling his eyes and heading to his own dormitory.

At around half past one that night, Ankaa sat up in bed. Everyone else was asleep, Pansy was snoring slightly, Greengrass was half hanging off her bed and the other two had drawn their curtains. Ankaa slowly pulled her sheets back and put her slippers on. Reaching into her trunk, she pulled out the green sweater Mrs. Weasley had knit for her last year and slipped it on over her night clothes.

Slowly, and quietly, she walked down the stairs and into the common room. When Ceph glanced up from the book he was reading beside the fireplace, Ankaa ran a hand nervously through her hair. She settled herself in the spot beside him, pulling her feet under her and the sleeves of her sweater over her hands.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled after a minute of awkward silence, "I hadn't meant it that way, you know."

Ceph turned a page in his book.

"For me, I think Henry will always be my Dad… At least until I get to know Sir—Padfoot better."

With a sigh, Ceph closed the book he was reading. After he had placed it on the table, he wound an arm around Ankaa's shoulder and pulled her into his side, almost giving her a hug.

"I know," He said. "And I'm sorry too. I know it's not as easy for you as it is for me, to make new friends or understand this. Just give him a chance, though, will you?"

Ankaa rolled her eyes with a teasing smile, "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't ready to do that, Ceph."

Ceph chuckled. "You're right," He said, as he pinched her cheek. Ankaa swatted his hand away angrily, muttering something about her family not understanding her boundaries. Ceph just ignored her.

" _Psst_."

The two turned to the fireplace, where Sirius' head was floating in the flames. Ankaa and Ceph made their way over to him quickly, leaning in front of the fire.

"Sirius," Ceph smiled widely, "How are you?"

"Me?" Sirius laughed, "Forget about me, and tell me about you! The Triwizard tournament!"

Ceph gave a breathless laugh as well before crossing legs and settling himself in front of the fire. "Yeah, I suppose it's all great," He said, shrugging. "The First Task is with Dragons, Ankaa says I'll be getting the Swedish Short-Snout."

"Ankaa," Sirius smiled at her, looking beyond excited that she had decided to join them. "How are you?"

"M'Alright," Ankaa mumbled, taking a seat next to Ceph. "Er, Sirius, listen… I—I'm sorry I haven't been writing to you much—"

"At all," Sirius raised a brow, one corner of his mouth twitching in amusement. "But that's alright. Maya told me you're not much of a writer. I'm just glad you're here today, I wanted to talk to the both of you."

"What about?"

"This Tournament is dangerous," Sirius told them, "Also, there's the fact that someone put Harry's name in the Goblet. Someone wants him to compete, wants him to get hurt. Especially that Karkaroff, he's no simple bloke."

"Karkaroff?" Ankaa raised a brow, "What's wrong with him?"

"He was a convicted Death Eater," Sirius informed the siblings, "The only reason he got out was because he gave some other names, told everyone he had repented. But you don't just decide to drop something like that."

"You think he's the one that put Harry's name in the Goblet?" Ceph asked, "That he's still a Death Eater who's trying to kill Harry?"

"Whatever the case," said Sirius slowly, "I think you lot should be careful. Everything that's been happening recently; Bertha Jorkins' disappearance, that 'accident' with Moody before the start of term, it's all a bit much to be a coincidence." There was silence as the siblings mulled over Sirius' words, looking between each other.

"Where are you right now?" Ankaa asked suddenly. "I mean, you've been on the run, haven't you? How'd you get a fireplace?"

Sirius gave her a cheeky smile, "I've broken into a wizarding house to use it. I've got to be going now. I still haven't talked to Harry, and he—"

"Really needs it," Ankaa nodded.

Sirius laughed. "Write to me soon," He told them, "I want to hear all about the First Task."

"Bye." Ankaa gave a small wave.

"Bye, Dad."

Sirius seemed a bit startled at Ceph's goodbye, but his eyes softened in the next second as he looked at his son. Ankaa glanced away, slightly guilty, when Sirius' eyes turned to her. He seemed like he was expecting the same goodbye from her. When she didn't say anything, he gave her an understanding smile and a nod.

"Be safe," He told them before his form vanished from the fire.

* * *

Waiting for the Tournament to begin was agonizing. Everyone had gathered in the stadium, while the champions had been called to a separate tent. Ankaa had not had the chance to see Ceph earlier that morning before he made his way to the Champions tent.

"Nervous?" Cedric Diggory walked beside her as they made their way into the stadium. Draco was leading the way, trying to find the best seat. Cedric's Hufflepuff friends made their way over as well, following Draco's lead.

"A bit, I suppose," Ankaa muttered, glancing around at the various students holding up banners and posters for their champions. "He'll be alright though, I know it."

Cedric smiled.

"You entered the Tournament too, didn't you?"

Cedric nodded, running a hand through his hair quickly, "Yes, but I'm rather glad Ceph was chosen." He didn't seem the least bit bitter. The two made small talk after that, waiting for the Tournament to begin.

"Bets! Place your bets!"

Cedric and Ankaa turned slightly to see the Weasley twins making their way over to them, holding up a small box of sorts to hold people's bets. They stopped occasionally, collecting money from some spectators.

"They're collecting bets?" Cedric was surprised, "Seems…"

"Insensitive?" Ankaa offered.

Cedric gave her a half-hearted smile, "I suppose. Though, another part of me is congratulating them on their business skills."

"Bets?" Fred and George came to rest by them.

"No thank you," Cedric declined. Ankaa shook her head as well. Fred and George glanced between the two, and gave Ankaa a sly grin. They were no doubt thinking about whether or not Cedric was the older student she liked.

"Go away," Ankaa mumbled, shoving them away slightly when they made kissy faces at her and Cedric. Cedric, for the most part, was oblivious. He was busy taking to his friends.

"It's starting!"

Ankaa watched with baited breath as the Swedish Short-Snout was brought into the stadium. It seemed a bit disorientated at first, most likely because it had been given a Sleeping draught. Ankaa watched as Charlie Weasley attached the large chain that was around the Dragon's neck to a bolt in the ground.

Once Charlie had exited the field, it was a few moments before the Short-Snout finally started coming to. Ankaa watched as it blinked its beady eyes slowly and stood on its legs. The Short-Snout shook its head. It's eyes found the golden egg resting in the centre of the circular field. The Short-Snout curled itself protectively around the egg.

The Short-Snout startled slightly at the sound of a cannon. It's giant head reared about, trying to find the source.

"Ceph's up first," Draco told Ankaa softly, watching the entrance to the stadium.

Sure enough, a few moments after the sound of the cannon had faded away, Ceph's form emerged from the entrance. His robes were black and emerald green, with 'RHYTHER' scribed on the back. Ceph paused by the side, his wand clutched tightly in his hand, as he surveyed the sight before him.

The Short-Snout's sharp gaze was focused on him, as if daring him to come any closer. Ceph, ever so confident, smiled widely at the dragon.

"Unbelievable," Ankaa muttered, massaging her forehead. "Even in the face of a deadly dragon, the idiot smirks at it."

Cedric laughed. "That's the Cepheus Rhyther we know and love."

Without a word, Ceph pointed his wand at the Short-Snout and shot a curse it's way. Ankaa did not think it was meant for the Dragon, however. The curse hit the ground a few feet in front of the Short-Snout's head, and the dirt launched up in chunks, temporarily blinding the Short-Snout. Ceph quickly raced away from the entrance and ducked behind a boulder considerably close to the Short-Snout, which by now, was livid.

With a loud growl that shook the stadium, the Short-Snout shot a burst of blue flame at the boulder which Ceph was behind. Ankaa watched with pursed lips as the Dragon got up, slowly making its way over to the boulder.

"MOVE CEPH! MOVE!" Ankaa shouted, but her warning was drowned out among the other students screaming for him.

Luckily, Ceph seemed to know. Quick as lightning, he dashed up and away from the boulder. The Short-snout reared its head once more, the blistering hot blue flames following him. Ceph flicked his wand one more, and a boulder came up from the left and levitated before him in front of the flame.

Ceph then threw the blistering hot rock towards the dragon's face, momentarily distracting it. Ceph surged forward, trying to grab the Golden Egg, just as the Short-Snout's tail came swinging for him.

"JUMP!"

And he did. But he was too close, there was no cover for him. Any moment now, Ankaa knew the Short-Snout would turn around, and in the next second, Ceph would be no more than a pile of ash. Especially if he did not find cover.

But he did. Ceph quickly ducked under the dragon's legs and slid behind one of the boulders once more. Ankaa watched as he summoned a sizable rock towards himself. Ankaa watched as he transfigured it into a Dragon's Egg. Without magic this time, Ceph picked up another pebble and threw it with all his might in the opposite direction.

Ankaa watched as the pebble surged over the Short-Snout's form, and clattered against the ground. The Short-Snout turned towards the sound, firing another surge of blue flame. Behind the dragon, Ceph raced forward towards the Golden Egg, the transfigured egg resting under his arm.

"Amazing," Cedric breathed, watching as Ceph slid forward and grabbed the Golden Egg.

Just as he did, the Short-Snout turned towards him again. This time however, there was no way Ceph could get under cover. Just as the Short-Snout opened its mouth, and the audience gasped, Ceph brought his wand about, and the rock he had transfigured to look like a Dragon Egg surged forward, levitating in the air right between the Short-Snout's mouth and Ceph's form.

The Short-Snout paused. Ceph slowly backed away, holding the Transfigured Dragon egg in the air. The Golden Egg was clutched securely behind his back. Every time he moved, Ceph made sure to place the transfigured egg in front of the Dragon's mouth.

"What's he doing?" Cedric muttered, not once glancing away from the scene.

"It's a nesting mother," Ankaa whispered in surprise, "He's placed the egg in front of her mouth so that there's no way she'll try to breathe fire, especially not if its her egg in front of her."

"Brilliant," Cedric mused.

The arena was silent by now, watching in fascination as Ceph slowly backed away from the dragon. Once he was a considerable distance away, Ceph smirked once more. With a wave of his wand the egg transformed back into a rock and dropped to the ground with a loud thunk.

By the time the Dragon realized what had happened, it was all over. The students broke out in a vicious applause, and Ankaa chanted Ceph's name along with the ecstatic Slytherin students. The dragon tamers hurried forward.

And just like that, the First Task was over.

At least for Ankaa.

* * *

 **Notes:** We'll be at the Yule Ball in another two chapters, or the next one, depending on feedback from this chapter. So... review!

As always, I greatly appreciate any sort of feedback, so thank you to **, Myloudarling, ashtree15, nice12, ridellemystere, HarryPotterGeek7-31, TetiSherii, CHSShortie, MRJo305** for adding this story to their favorites/follows.

Also, I apologize if I've missed someone. I usually go through my list (cause I save the emails I get in a separate folder) and so sometimes I might miss a name. But I want you all to know that I appreciate every single one of you reading (even if you're not adding this story to your favorites/follows or leaving a review).

Until next time!

P.S. Has anyone read the Cursed Child yet? I'm about to start right now. AND BOY AM I NOT READY.


	23. The Yule Ball

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the Harry Potter series._

* * *

 **ThisIsHope:** Oh yeah, poor Sirius. He's just trying to be a Dad! Oh, and so, I also preordered the Cursed Child (cause I also happen to be a nerd) and idk how I feel about it. I mean, I finished it and all, but it just didn't leave me with the same fuzzy feeling the Harry Potter series did. Perhaps it requires a re-read? Idk. What did you think of it?

 **TetiSherii:** THANKS SO MUCH! I wanted him to deal with it in the most Slytherin way possible, since you know, he is the Crown Jewel of Slytherin ;) I'm glad you enjoyed it! And also, this is gonna sound so odd, but I'm glad that you'll be sad if (IF) I decide to kill him off. But hmm, I guess we'll just see. ALSO PLEASE DONT KILL ME AFTER THIS CHAPTER. IT'LL GET BETTER I PROMISE. PROMISE.

 **Clara** : Oooh yeah. See, I wanted people to see that she's got a heart too, you know, _deep_ down she really does love her people. And as for Ceph, oh yeah. I wanted him to handle it in the most Slytherin way possible, and I was like, "Oh, it's interesting how they've got nesting mothers..." HMMM, CEPH DO YOUR MAGIC. As for Ankaa and Sirius' first encounter, I kept it to a minimum for now, seeing as there's that scene in the GoF where he visits them in Hogsmeade. We'll see more of him there ;) THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW! I'll be waiting to hear from you again!

* * *

 _"You can't just switch off your feelings just because the other person did."_ \- Sofia Kinsella

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty Three - The Yule Ball**_

That night, the Slytherin common room was louder than ever. Firewhiskey was being poured into everyone's cups, regardless of their ages (some of the younger students were taking a little too much advantage of that), the music was on full blast, and people were laughing and joking with one another. In the middle of it all was Ceph, graciously accepting everyone's congratulations, letting them touch the Golden Egg that was supposedly a clue for the next Task. Ankaa rolled her eyes.

"He's carrying that thing around like a baby," She pointed out, taking a seat on the arm rest of the chair Draco was sat it. Pansy, who was sitting opposite him, nursing a glass of butterbeer, looked up.

Draco laughed, "He worked hard for it. Let him be."

Ankaa did not respond. She reached over to one of the second year girls who was trying to smuggle an entire bottle of Firewhiskey under her shirt and up to her dormitory. The girl paused when Ankaa looked at her, and shrugged, "What?"

Ankaa pointed at her bulging stomach, "What've you got there?"

"Cauldron cakes," The young girl lied easily, "Saving a bit for later."

Ankaa turned to Draco, feigning innocence, and asked, "Are cauldron cakes shaped like Firewhiskey bottles these days, Draco?"

"Not last I checked," Draco pursed his lips, holding his chin between his thumb and forefinger. "I think they would have changed the name otherwise, don't you think? Not really much of a cauldron cake if it doesn't look like a cauldron-"

"Or a cake," Ankaa smiled smugly, turning back to the now frowning girl. Ankaa held out her hand, and the girl stood still for a moment. Then, with a dramatic sigh, she reached under her shirt and pulled out the completely filled bottle of Firewhiskey and jammed it into Ankaa's hand harshly. She turned to walk away when Ankaa called out to her once more.

"The Butterbeer too, kid."

The girl rounded on Ankaa, furious. "It's not even alcoholic!" She cried. Pansy laughed at her.

"Ah, but," Ankaa stood with a flourish, "You're not a third year. If you can't go to Hogsmeade, you can't have the Butterbeer."

Once again, the girl reached around the back of the waistband of her pants and pulled out a bottle of Butterbeer. Ankaa took it with a teasing smile and made a shooing gesture. The girl grumbled and walked away to her friends, who were looking downtrodden by the lack of alcoholic beverages.

"What a pain," Ankaa sighed as she settled herself on the chair next to Draco.

"She was determined though," Draco muttered, glancing at the girl and her friends (who were conspiring amongst themselves once more). "Give those to me, I'll save them for later." Ankaa passed him the bottles, which he shrunk in size and stored them in his pockets. See, if the other Slytherin girl had been smart enough and done this, Ankaa would have never caught on.

"I still can't believe Ceph isn't first." Ankaa muttered, glancing at her laughing brother.

Draco nodded, looking slightly angered as well. "Personally, I think he was better than Potter and Krum," He admitted.

"Yeah," Pansy agreed. "Krum shouldn't have gotten ten points from Karkaroff for destroying his eggs."

Ceph didn't seem the least bit worried though. Ankaa wondered it was probably because he was just glad to be competing. Ankaa turned slightly, spotting Ceph chugging back yet another shot of Firewhiskey. Ankaa stayed at her spot for most of the night, even when Draco wandered off somewhere, and Pansy left. Crabbe and Goyle were by the food table, seeing which one could stuff more marshmallow twisties in his face.

"ALRIGHT!" Terence yelled, standing up on a table in the middle of the common room. It took a moment, but finally, everyone fell silent and looked up at him. With a dramatic wave of his hand, Terence continued, "Let's hear it for Ceph!" The common room rumbled with the noise of everyone cheering for him. "C'mon then Ceph, let's hear that clue."

Ceph was pulled on the table as well. Once the cheer had died down once more, Ceph held the Golden Egg up.

"You guys ready?"

His question was met with rambunctious applause once more. With a teasing wink, Ceph placed one hand on the top of the egg and twisted the top. What followed was the most horrendous wailing Ankaa had ever heard in her life. Everyone hurried to cover their ears, their eyes squinting shut. The merpeople who had gathered by the windows of the common room scurried away as well, frowning. Ceph quickly shut the egg again.

"Not exactly what I had in mind," He muttered, "But ok."

"Kinda sounds like Parkinson in the shower," Greengrass muttered from beside Ankaa, who snorted in amusement. Pansy, on her other side, frowned before swatting at Greengrass playfully.

* * *

It seemed that the excitement that had followed the First Task had dwindled the slightest bit in the next few weeks. Students were once again reminded that despite Hogwarts hosting the Tournament, there was still homework to be done. Ceph was certainly busy, studying for his N.E.W.T's as well as trying to figure the Egg out.

"I think I've got some ideas," He told her when they were walking down to their classes from the Great Hall a few weeks later. Ahead of them, Draco and the rest of Ankaa's friends were strutting about, heading to Care of Magical Creatures.

"Oh and listen," Ceph pulled on her arm, creating some distance between the other Slytherin group. "About the Tournament, I think I want to try it out for myself, you know?"

Ankaa raised a brow. "You _are_ doing it by yourself," She sassed.

"I meant about your visions," He whispered lowly after glancing around. "It was rather exciting to face the Dragon. I reckon once I've got this clue all sorted, I'll have even more fun with the next one."

"So you don't need my help?"

"Not entirely," He admitted. "I just—I don't want you to be forced into it, alright? You said it yourself, you'll see something if it's important right? The Inner Eye can force visions? It'll be alright then, but until that point, give yourself a break."

Ankaa pursed her lips. She wasn't entirely alright with his logic, seeing as sometimes even important visions slipped past her. But, she reminded herself, she still had two flasks of Mopsus' potion. Either way, she was insured. With that in mind, Ankaa nodded compliantly.

"Great!" Ceph smiled. "Oh, and also, remember to write to Mom and Dad… and _Dad_ , alright? I'll see you later?"

And then he was off, smiling widely and strutting through the halls. Ankaa watched him go for a moment, before shaking her head and turning to head towards Care of Magical Creatures.

She had known for a while now that she would have to write to Sirius. As she made her way to Hagrid's hut, knowing full well that she was late, Ankaa slowed down even more. How does one write a letter to an estranged father? Or in her case, how does one write a letter to begin with?

Sadly, she did not have enough time to ponder her situation. When she reached Hagrid's hut, she found that more than half of the class was missing. The Golden Trio was there as well, along with Hagrid who was trying to wrestle with one of the Blast-Ended Skrewts.

"What's going on?" Ankaa asked Blaise, taking a look around at the empty field. "Where's everybody else?"

Blaise did not look like he wanted to talk to her, but seeing as she was one of the only Slytherins present whom he talked to, he relented. Blaise pointed to Hagrid's hut. Ankaa could see the faces of her classmates peeking out from the windows, trying to decide if it was safe to come outside.

"He thought they hibernated," Blaise muttered, casting a distasteful look at Hagrid, still trying to round up the Skrewts. "He tried to force them into boxes, and obviously, they didn't take that too well."

Ankaa snorted.

"Well, well, well… this _does_ look like fun."

Ankaa turned to find Rita Skeeter standing by the edge of the fence, looking completely out of place in her atrocious purple feathered jacket/skirt outfit. She had her usual snide expression in place as she examined the pumpkin patch wearily.

"She's _still_ here?" Ankaa groaned. "I figured she'd get her scoop on the champions and be done with it."

Blaise shrugged. "She's got her eye on him now." He gestured slightly over to Hagrid, who was looking rather flustered with the attention she was giving him.

Skeeter glanced around at the students, taking in their reaction to being forced to deal with temperamental Skrewts. Her attention was soon diverted however, when she found Harry in the crowd. If Ankaa thought that was the last she would see of Skeeter, she was sorely mistaken.

Once she had exhausted her questions with Harry, Skeeter's gaze inevitably landed on her. Ceph had warned Ankaa about Rita Skeeter and her none too intelligent questions, but Ankaa never though the _Daily Prophet_ reporter would deem her worthy enough of talking to her. But here she was, standing in front of Ankaa, looking absolutely delighted.

"You must be Ankaa Rhyther," Skeeter took her hand and gave it a vigorous shake. Before Ankaa could answer, Skeeter continued, "I recognized you from your cheekbones. You and your brother have the most remarkable cheekbones I've ever seen."

"Thank you," Ankaa smiled politely, all the while trying to pull her hand free from the vulture's grip.

"I'm Rita Skeeter, but of course, you knew that." The woman smiled, finally letting go of Ankaa's hand to guide it through her tight curls, trying to fluff them up a bit.

"Oh, yes," Ankaa said airily, "Ceph's told me about you. He wanted to thank you for your work about the Tournament. Sadly, he's been a bit busy with the First Task, and I don't know if he got a chance to—"

Skeeter giggled obnoxiously, looking flattered. "What a dear," She gushed, "I knew all along that he was a charming young boy! Now, tell me Miss Rhyther, how are you enjoying your classes?"

Ankaa raised a brow at her awful transition. Skeeter didn't seem to care however. Blaise and Ankaa shot each other subtle looks. Dealing with reporters like Skeeter was always a delicate matter.

"Rather well—"

"And Care of Magical Creatures? How would you say you feel about this class?"

Ankaa could see the Harry, Hermione, and Ron watching her intently over Skeeter's shoulder. Ankaa had a feeling Skeeter had already posed the same question to Harry. With a question this specific, she was no doubt trying to find some dirt on Hagrid. And as much as Ankaa though Hagrid was a scatterbrained Professor, she wasn't about to give an official statement about it.

"It's alright," Ankaa lied easily. "If you'll excuse us, Miss Skeeter, Blaise and I must be getting back to our lesson."

Skeeter finally looked at Blaise, who was giving her a small smirk. She nodded and stepped aside, "Of course! It was such a pleasure talking to you! I do hope we get to talk to each other again!"

"What a bother." Blaise laughed once she stumbled away in her heels.

* * *

"What!" Pansy screeched when Ankaa sat down next to her in the Great Hall a few days later. When Professor Snape glared at her over the top of a book, she flushed before turning to Ankaa, furious. "What do you mean you haven't got a date to the Ball!"

"I _mean_ ," Ankaa sighed, "that I haven't got a date to the Ball."

"How is that possible?" Parkinson muttered to herself. "I thought you'd be the first person to be asked."

"She _has_ been, loads of times, isn't that right Ankaa?" Draco retorted, giving her an exaggerated wink as he looked up from his work. "She's just waiting for someone specific."

At this, Pansy gasped. Her vice like grip came down on Ankaa's hand, clutching it as if her life depended on it.

"Who!"

"Merlin, will you get off me!" Ankaa pushed her away, irritated. She could see Snape was getting annoyed with all the ruckus they were causing, but he seemed far too occupied with bothering Weasley and Potter to say anything.

"Who're you waiting for?" Pansy whined, "Tell me."

"If you stop talking for the rest of the hour," Ankaa sighed, "I'll tell you."

Pansy nodded eagerly, giving her a closed lip smile, showing her that she wouldn't even open her mouth. Draco snorted in amusement before turning back to Goyle, who was saying something. Blaise shook his head in amusement, not looking away from his work.

When Ankaa finished, she stood up and walked over to where Snape was standing by the Gryffindors, looking over their work. As she went to hand him her book, she saw Fred throw a piece of paper in her direction. Or rather, in front of her. At Angelina.

"Oi! Angelina!" He whispered. When she turned to him, slightly irritated, he gave her a dazzling smile. Pointing to her, and miming a dance move in the most adorable way Ankaa had ever seen, he asked her, "Do _you_ want to go to the _Ball_ with _me_?"

"The Ball?" Angelina seemed surprised. Her annoyance had melted away, and she gave him a shy smile, "Yeah alright."

Ankaa blinked a couple of times, trying to register whether the scene that had happened in front of her was real or not. The giggles from Angelina's friends, and her excited smile told her that it indeed had been real.

She had been standing right behind Angelina. For a moment, it seemed like a cruel joke to her. The fact that he was asking her out right in front of her, and so much so that it seemed like it was directed at her for a moment. But he hadn't even noticed her.

Ankaa handed her work to Snape and turned around quickly. She walked over to her friends quickly, and picked up her things. They, for the most part, didn't seem to think anything was wrong. Blaise, however, had noticed. He gave her a pitying look, and then cast his eyes to a laughing Fred Weasley.

Ankaa glared at him before hiking her bag over her shoulder and leaving. As she exited the Great Hall and headed for the courtyard, she wondered what she was feeling. Whatever this feeling was, it was absolutely awful. She felt like curling up into a ball and ignoring everyone.

But no. She had things to do.

Casting a warming spell around her, she settled down by one of the benches, watching as the snow settled down on the ground. After a moment, she pulled out a heavy book from her bag and placed it on her lap, followed by a parchment and a quill.

 _Dear Padfoot,_

 _Ceph wanted me to write to you, so bear with me. I don't know if you've heard about the First Task already, but Ceph was bloody awesome. Survived the dragon with hardly a scratch on him. He's not in first place though. Karakaroff gave him three points, which put him a point behind Krum and Harry._

 _Things here are going smoothly, I suppose. Classes have been good. We've got the Yule Ball coming up, so everyone's pretty excited about that. I guess it'll be fun, dancing around and having fun. I don't know, I'm rather tired of Balls, seeing as I've been to so many._

 _Ceph was wondering if we'd get a chance to talk to you again? He's been a bit stressed about figuring out the next clue, and as of now he hasn't got anything. He doesn't show it, but I really think he needs someone to talk to. Anyway, whatever the case, write back._

 _\- A.C.R_

"It's alright," Ankaa muttered to herself, pursing her lips as she studied the letter. It was more than she'd ever written before. She had tried to be emotional, and it looked like it had gone rather well.

"Ankaa?"

Ankaa looked up to see Cedric Diggory and his friends by the entrance. Ankaa quickly folded up the letter as Cedric approached, and placed it between the pages of her book.

"Have I interrupted something?" Cedric asked with a smile, glancing down at her as she put away her things.

"No," Ankaa admitted, "I was just finishing up."

"Headed into the Hall?" he asked her, motioning with his head.

"Er—No, I wanted a bit of fresh air."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." With that, Cedric sat down beside her. It was slightly awkward in her mind. Cedric and Ankaa had always talked to each other in passing, but they never really sat down and talked. Ankaa really only talked to him because he was friends with her brother.

"I bet you're excited about the Yule Ball," Cedric grinned at her, looking away from the sky. "All the girls in Hufflepuff are dying to get a chance to dress up."

Ankaa laughed slightly. "I guess," She admitted wearily. "I've been to a lot of things like this though," She told him. "I guess the novelty has worn off slightly for me."

"I bet," Cedric nodded eagerly. "But it must be fun still, going with your class mates?"

"Maybe," Ankaa shrugged. There was a beat of silence, and then Ankaa said, "I'm not sure I'll be going, actually."

Cedric seemed surprised at first, and then worried. "Why not?" When Ankaa only shrugged, he asked her, "Did no one ask you?"

"Hm? Oh! No, no," Ankaa told him quickly, "I was just… I was waiting for someone specific to ask me, or _me_ ask him—or whatever the case—but he asked someone else and… well. I don't know."

Cedric pondered over her response for a moment. Then, with a warm smile, he told her, "I never thought you would be the person who would let something like _that_ get in her way."

"I'm not!" Ankaa protested. "I think it was just a little disheartening to see, but I'll bounce back."

"Good, I hope you do." Cedric stood with a smile. Offering his hand down to her, he helped her stand as well. "You know," He told her as they began walking back inside, "I was going to ask you myself." He laughed and ran a hand through his hair, "But I thought you would have someone already so I asked Cho instead."

Ankaa smiled, "Cho's nice. I like her."

"I do too," Cedric smiled as they entered the Great Hall again. He stood with her for a moment, looking over at where her friends were sitting. Turning to her, he softly said, "Ankaa, don't let something like this get you down. I'll be waiting to see you at the Ball, alright?"

Ankaa nodded, watching as he walked away to his friends. Her eyes found the twins, who were looking at her intently. Fred seemed amused, and gave her a thumbs up. George was glancing between her and Cedric with a slight frown.

Ankaa did not give them any response, instead, she turned and walked away.

Cedric was right. She would not—and could not—let Fred Weasley spoil her fun.

* * *

Christmas night, everyone was beyond excited. The Slytherin common room was bustling with life. Girls were running around, trying to get their last minute details in order. Boys were busy taking shots before the Ball, knowing full well they would not be able to do so under teacher supervision.

Blaise was waiting with Draco, who was also chugging back shots. They were quite used to it by this point, seeing as they did it almost every Christmas at Malfoy Manner anyway.

"I still can't believe you asked her," Draco laughed, filling up another glass and passing it forward to Crabbe. "I thought you two were fighting still."

"So did I," Blaise admitted softly. "We're going as friends though, so it's alright."

Draco raised a brow. "I'm sure it is," He nodded sarcastically, "Did you tell her that? Does she know you're only going to be staring at Ankaa all night?"

Blaise glared at Draco. "If me going with Greengrass is so amusing to you," He spat, "Maybe I should point out you're going with Parkinson. None of us is really better off here."

Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "Perhaps not," He smirked. "But at least Parkinson's clear on where we stand. Besides, I quite enjoy the attention she gives me."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "We all know the two things you crave the most are attention and alcohol."

"Not true, I also quite enjoy candy. Rare occasions though."

Before Blaise could answer, the Common Room got louder. The girls all clambered down, dressed in their finest robes, with their hair done pristinely. Pansy was the first girl down from their group, wearing frilly robes of pale pink.

"She wanted to coordinate, you know," Draco muttered sullenly as Pansy made her way over to him. "Imagine me in a pink tie," He gestured down to his pristine black velvet robes.

Greengrass came next, wearing an emerald green dress. She gave Blaise a smile, winding her arm through his.

"You look amazing," He told her for the sake of it. Luckily, she didn't seem to catch on to it, and smiled widely.

"Where's Ankaa?" Draco asked.

"She's running a bit late," Greengrass told the group, "She got back late from the Owlery today, so she said she'll meet us down at the ball."

"Anyone know who she's going with?" Pansy asked as they all climbed the stairs out of the dungeon. Other students were gathered in the Entrance Hall as well. Off to the corner, Ceph stood with his friends. Blaise noticed he didn't have anyone either.

"She can't be going with her brother…" Pansy trailed off. "I mean, that's just _sad_."

"She's here—" Blaise heard Greengrass breathe out. He turned around quickly, watching as Ankaa made her way up the steps from the dungeon common room.

She wore a long sleeve, fitted black gown that showed off her hourglass figure, and Blaise swallowed lightly as she walked past him. Her hair was done up in an elegant updo, to show off the back of her dress. The fabric dipped down, showcasing her back. There were strings of emeralds strung from one side to the other that contrasted the color quite nicely.

She looked every bit of the deadly Slytherin Princess she had been proclaimed to be.

"Wow," Pansy breathed. "Just… wow."

Blaise watched quietly as people cleared the way for her and she made her way to where Ceph and his friends were waiting for her.

"No way, she's going with Ceph?" Greengrass speculated, taking a step forward.

They watched as Ankaa finally reached their group. Ceph gave her a smile and whispered something in her ear before giving her a thumbs up and striding away. Blaise's eyes, along with the rest of their groups', followed Ceph as he waited by the foot of the Grand Staircase as Florence Lacomb walked towards him.

"So… Ankaa…"

"With Higgs," Draco gestured.

Terence was holding Ankaa's hand in the crook of his arm, looking absolutely delighted at her presence. They were standing with Krum, talking about things Blaise could not hear.

"Into the hall, Mr. Zabini," Blaise turned slightly at the sound of Snape's voice, "Or would you like me to get you chair, so you can gawk at Miss. Rhyther more comfortably?"

Blaise frowned before taking Greengrass' hand and pulling her along and into the Hall. Blaise tried, he really did, to ignore her for the rest of the night. He had always known that she was on civil terms with Ceph's friends, but he never could have imagined that she would go to the Ball with one of them.

"Higgs did always like her," Pansy commented as they all sat down at their table for the feast. "Didn't you hear what Ceph was saying?" She turned to Greengrass, who looked equally interested in the gossip. "He was going on about how Higgs should have let his sister be."

"Do you reckon she was waiting for _him_ to ask her?"

"No," Blaise said immediately. At the questioning looks he received from the others, he remedied his statement, "Higgs had already asked her. He was the first one. She told him she wasn't sure if she'd be going—"

"—to let him down easy, I suppose." Pansy lamented, taking a bite of the food in front of her.

"Whatever the case," Draco pointed out, "They look fine now."

The group glanced at where she was sitting next to him, listening intently to what he was saying. On her other side, Pucey sat with his date. Pucey didn't seem to be listening to her, however, and seemed more attentive to the conversation between Higgs and Ankaa.

"Fine?" Pansy echoed, "Draco, they look fabulous! Did you see them standing next to each other? Power couple of the century."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Don't be stupid."

"Yeah," Greengrass laughed, "We all know Draco and his mirror are the power couple of the century."

* * *

"I have a hard time believing you're out here, alone, looking as beautiful as you do."

Ankaa turned away from the drink she had been examining to face Cedric. He leaned against the pillar beside her, giving her a lazy smile that Ankaa returned.

"Sadly, my date has returned for the night," She laughed, swirling the contents of her glass.

"Already?"

Ankaa gestured to the hall, which was now almost entirely empty. There were a few people left behind, but most of the Slytherins had retired for the night, electing to have a more 'adult' party of their own in the common room.

Cedric laughed, "Yes, it seems a lot of people have gone." He came to stand beside her. "You didn't leave with your date?"

Ankaa shook her head. "He's busy with another girl." Cedric's brows rose in surprise and Ankaa waved her hand in dismissal. "No worries," She told him. "We had only come as friends. I wasn't expecting much, and neither was he."

Truth be told, she was taking a few moments of her own. The scene was beginning to look incredibly familiar by now. Any minute now, she'd be dancing with Fred, and she would tell him. Ankaa had thought about changing it, about not telling Fred, but she just couldn't stand by and watch him with Angelina if there was even the slightest chance that he liked her.

"I'm glad you came," Cedric said after a pause. "And good luck with… well, whoever you wanted to dance with."

Ankaa laughed. "Thanks, Cedric."

She gave him a slight wave as he left, rejoining Cho. The two talked for a bit, but decided to retire for the night as well. A few tables over, Ronald and Harry were sitting alone, frowning at the dance floor. Well, Harry seemed more lost in though. Ronald seemed angry.

"He's mad at Hermione," Fred laughed, coming to rest by the pillar Cedric had been moments before. "He never realized she was going with Krum."

Ankaa raised a brow. "I would have never guessed either," She admitted. "But at least I'm not caught up over it."

"Why would you be?" Fred shrugged, "Especially when you've got Cedric."

Ankaa frowned. "Cedric wasn't my date."

"Ah, but you wanted him to be." Fred gave her a sly smile, narrowing his eyes at her and trying to observe her reaction. "Tell me, is he the one?"

"No," Ankaa rolled her eyes. "And stop trying to guess, you and George are no closer."

"George reckons he knows," Fred admitted, gesturing over to his twin with his glass. George did not notice, he was busy dancing with Angelina, spinning her around in circles and laughing. "Won't tell me though. Says you will when you're ready."

"Smart of him."

Fred rolled his eyes, "Oh come on. Where's the fun in that? I've got two candidates so far."

"Let me guess," Ankaa raised a haughty brow, "Higgs and Diggory?"

"Was I close?"

Ankaa just shook her head and placed her glass on the table before turning to walk away. Fred caught her wrist though, and pulled her his way.

"You're at a Ball!" He laughed, "It'd be a shame if I let you leave without having a dance."

Ankaa rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance, but really she was itching to dance with him. Pretending to decline, she took a few steps back. Fred only laughed and pulled her over, wrapping one arm around her waist and holding her hand in his own.

"You know," he said as he spun her around, "You look really nice. I'm liking the whole 'touch me and die' vibe you're giving off."

"I wasn't aware I gave off that vibe," Ankaa conceded, "But thank you nonetheless."

"Anytime, love." Fred spun her around once more, and the twirled slowly. If she wasn't nervous, Ankaa would have blushed. From over his shoulder, Ankaa spotted George staring at her, and giving her a thumbs up.

"Has George guessed yet?" Ankaa wondered out loud. At Fred's questioning look, she elaborated, "About whom I like? Has he guessed anyone?"

"Surprisingly, no." Fred frowned, glancing over his shoulder at his twin, who was once again occupied with Angelina. "He seems pretty confident though. Say's he's got you all figured out."

And he probably did, Ankaa realized. George probably knew by now that she liked his brother, and he was smart enough to keep it to himself. Though, Ankaa knew it was hard for him to keep things from his brother, she was glad he did it.

"So, are you going to tell me or not?" Fred asked her, giving Ankaa a wide, excited smile.

"Tell you what?"

"Who you like!" Fred whined, "Come on! I've been trying to guess this entire week!"

She could change it. But looking at his wide smile, at how excited and happy she look, Ankaa finally understood why she had blurted out the truth. It was a small joy, to see him so happy in her presence when all she had seen was his excitement at dating Angelina for the past week. And that's why, Ankaa understood now, that's why she had told him; because she liked seeing him happy. Happy when she had caused it.

"You," Ankaa breathed, "I like you."

It was too late to take it back now, and she knew that. But she wished she could, especially when Ankaa saw Fred's smile falter.

"What?"

Ankaa sighed, stepping away from him. She couldn't lie to him.

"I like _you_ , Fred." She whispered, "George knows it, and he won't tell you because he wanted me to be the person to tell you."

"Ankaa—"

"I know you—that you like Angelina," Ankaa swallowed uncomfortably. "And I'm not—what I'm saying is—"

"Ankaa," Fred glanced around, as if he was making sure no one was listening. Giving her a pitying look, he told her, "Ankaa, I don't like you like that."

In the back of her head, Ankaa had known this would happen. How could it not?

"I'm sorry," He told her. "I'm so, so sorry, Ankaa."

From the corner of her eyes, she saw his hand reach for her, to comfort her. She stepped away. She finally looked up at him then, giving him a dazzling smile, as if nothing was wrong. Fred swallowed lightly, still giving her that look filled with pity.

"It's alright, Fred." Ankaa smiled. "I'll see you later."

And with that, she turned and started walking away. Fred did not call out to her, and neither did she turn to look back. Ankaa glided out of the Great Hall, intending to head back to her dormitory and sleep until the school year was over. Before she could, her eyes found those of Hermione Granger's.

And she was crying. Ankaa thought for a moment that she looked truly pathetic, sitting in the middle of the stairs in a beautiful dress, crying her eyes out, massaging her feet. But she was hurt.

Without a second thought, Ankaa turned and walked towards the Muggleborn girl. Ankaa sat herself down next to Granger, giving her a small smile as she tried to wipe away her tears and look presentable. Behind the duo, there was another trio of girls, trying to console one of their friends.

Turning back to Granger, Ankaa gave her a small, genuine smile. "It's okay to cry, you know."

Hermione let out a breathless laugh, "Is that why you look like you're about to start crying too?"

Ankaa stilled. "Perhaps," She allowed. The two were silent for a moment, collecting their thoughts. "What happened to you?" Ankaa finally asked in a whisper.

"Ron," Hermione sighed. "He—" Her voice broke slightly, and she shook her head, wiping a new wave of tears away from her face. Ankaa gave her a moment, in case she wanted to continue. When Hermione looked like she would start bawling again, Ankaa spoke up.

"I told him," She muttered, wringing her hands together in her lap. "I told Fred I liked him."

Hermione just stared at her. For a moment, she looked like she was about to ask her how it had gone. But in the next second, she seemed to have pieced things together. Instead of the pitying look Ankaa was used to, Hermione gave her one of understanding.

The two didn't say anything after that. But when Hermione's hand uncertainly reached over to Ankaa's lap, Ankaa let her grab onto her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Hermione got up, and sighed.

"I best be getting back."

Ankaa nodded, leaning her elbow on the stairs and leaning back. "Good night."

Ankaa supposed she should be heading back as well. But she couldn't get up. Her stomach was hurting, and her eyes were starting to well up with unshed tears. Her mind could not stop replaying the horrendous moment, again and again and again.

Ankaa bristled slightly when someone took a seat next to her. It was Blaise. He folded his long legs slightly, and clasped his hands together in front of him. He didn't turn to her, nor did he say anything. Ankaa was half expecting him to shout 'I TOLD YOU SO!', but he stayed silent; waiting for her to talk.

"I'm sorry, Blaise." Ankaa finally whispered after two minutes of silence.

"For what?"

"For the way I treated you." She admitted lowly, wrapping her arms around her knees. "I understand now… what it's like when you love someone, and they don't love you back. If Fred treated me the way I treated you… I'm sorry."

Blaise did not respond. Ankaa did not expect him to, either. She looked up at him, when he got up with a sigh. Blaise dusted his clothes off, and took a few steps down the stairs. Then, he turned and offered her his hand. Ankaa took it hesitantly, looking up at him when he gave it a squeeze.

"It's a good sign you know," he told her, "… having a broken heart. It means you cared, that you tried." He pulled her up, "Now come on, let's head back. We don't want him to see you like this, do we?"

"Thanks, Blaise."

* * *

 **Notes:**

Mkay, so I bring you a quick update... filled with... sadness, I hope. MY BAD. Also, GO BLAISE! Such a sweetheart. I think? It's largely unedited, so ignore any mistakes :)

Thank you to **ANIMEFAN426** for adding this story to their follows/favorites! ILY GUYS SO MUCH!

REVIEW PEOPLE!

Until next time!


	24. The Second Task

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own the Harry Potter series._

* * *

 ** _Guest (1)_** : Ah, yeah, sorry about the feels but it just needed to happen. The slowly falling in love is the best. Also, I think you're absolutely right about the Cursed Child. The thing with plays is that you have to be exceptionally in tune with the dialogues, because that's were most of the emotion comes from. Maybe I just expected it to be a lot like the series, I think. I'll have to reread it again, for sure. But of course, I'm down with anything HP :) Thanks so much for your review!

 _ **Guest (2)**_ : OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I had thought that the slow romance might be off putting to some, but I just could not compromise Ankaa's personality for a quick romance, y'know. Things will be a bit rocky from here, but we're almost there! Hopefully you'll stick around and let me know what you think? Thanks for your review, I REALLY appreciate it!

 _ **TetiSherii**_ : Oh man, when I wrote that chapter, you have no idea how good I felt. Not because, you know, Ankaa was so close to crying, but rather because we've come to a huge milestone in the story. There really is no going back now. And I'm so glad you liked it! I was like, "People are really expecting romance, and here I am giving them heartbreak". But yes, I feel the same way. All this makes it so much sweeter in the end. I AM SO EVIL. Oh don't you worry about Ceph... whatever happens to him, it'll all be for the best. (I love how incredibly vague that statement is). AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE HUGS I FEEEL SO LOVED OMG! hopefully you liked this chapter, PLEASE let me know what you think of it!

 **Myloudarling** : Awh, thank you, you make me blush! I'm glad you're conflicted about Ankaa's character, actually. I admit she's a downright biatch, but she usually speaks the truth (and maybe that's why it hurts sometimes). And yeah, Ankaa's a cautious person by nature, and she's not really someone to be swayed by societal convention about what her relationship with her father should be like, and so I agree with you when I say, she's actually going to be mad at him for a while. She gets her stubbornness from him, after all ;) As for Ankaa being popular, I don't think it's necessarily because she's the nicest person and people want to be around her (like Ceph). I think it's more of she commands that respect in a very cold and off putting way, and people have no choice but to comply. It's actually one of the central ideas around which I started writing, and I'm glad you're questioning it. She's kind of like Voldy, isn't she? People don't like him, but he's popular because they fear him.

THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS GUYS! Hope you like this chapter as well, tis a bit angsty.

* * *

 _"Never allow someone to be your priority while allowing yourself to be their option."_ \- Mark Twain

* * *

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Four - The Second Task_**

"Are you going to tell me why you're here?" Ceph asked, taking a seat in front of her in the kitchens a few days after the Yule Ball. "You haven't been down to the Great Hall in a while."

Ankaa shrugged, "Needed a change of scenery, I suppose. Besides, Hermione told me Dobby was working in the kitchens. You know I've always been fond of him."

"And this has nothing to do with Fred Weasley, I'm guessing?"

"Fred Weasley?" Ankaa pretended to be surprised. "What makes you think it's about him?"

Ceph shrugged nonchalantly, pulling a library book out of his bag and placing it in front of him. "Just the fact that he glances at the door every time someone walks through, and looks thoroughly disappointed to find that it's not you," said Ceph.

"You have no proof of that," Ankaa pointed out. "There's so many other people who don't come to the Great Hall."

"But he's not friends with all of them," Ceph retorted. His eyes locked on hers, and he said, "And he didn't dance with them at the Yule Ball either." At the brief look of surprise that flickered behind Ankaa's eyes, Ceph elaborated, "You didn't seriously think that I wouldn't find out? The Slytherins may not have been there, but some of Flo's friends were."

Ankaa just raised a brow. Ceph saw a muscle in her jaw jump, indicating that she was currently grinding her teeth together. Her hands were probably itching to grab her wand.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about the Second Task," Ceph changed the topic. "I figured the clue out. Or rather, the egg."

"And?"

"It was a song." He showed her the parchment where he had written it down. "I think we're going to be facing the merfolk in the Black lake. Lucky for us, we've known them for quite a while."

Ankaa nodded absentmindedly as she studied the clue. "What do you reckon they'd take from you?" She asked him as she handed the parchment back.

"No idea," He sighed. "But I'm not too concerned with that. I'm trying to find some spells that I can use for the task, if you'd like to help?"

"Of course," Ankaa nodded immediately. "What have you got so far?"

"I was thinking of using the Bubble-head charm for breathing underwater, but I want to find something that I can use to swim faster. I know I've got an hour, but I'd rather not take the entire time." He gave her a smirk, "Salt water isn't too great for my hair, you know?"

Ankaa laughed. "I'll help you research. Meet you in the library tomorrow, after dinner?"

"Of course," Ceph stood. "Oh and, do me a favour?"

"No."

"Tell Harry about the Egg, will you?" Ceph continued, regardless. "I know he'll wait until the last possible moment and then panic. Besides, we owe him for the dragons."

Ankaa nodded and got up, heading to her next class. On her way, she was joined by Blaise and Draco. Blaise, she had noticed, had been making an effort to keep her surrounded by Slytherins at all times. Ankaa was sure that if Ceph had noticed a change in Fred's behaviour, Blaise would have picked up on it too. And he had made it evident that he wasn't fond of Fred Weasley.

"I don't need your help," Ankaa muttered to him as they all walked to Care of Magical Creatures.

Blaise shrugged carelessly. "Maybe not," He agreed, "But I'm still going to be here."

Ankaa tried to talk to Harry during Care of Magical Creatures, but they had all been separated by Professor Grubby-Plank, who was filling in for Hagrid. The unicorns, according to Grubby-Plank, favoured a lady's touch. Ankaa could have told Granger to pass on the message, but Granger stood on the opposite side, glaring at Parvati Patil.

And so, Ankaa was forced to accompany her friends to the Great Hall so she could tell Potter. The moment she entered the Great Hall, Ankaa had immediately spotted the twins. And they had spotted her. George seemed relieved that she was there, and Fred was smiling at her a bit hesitantly.

She tugged on Blaise's sleeve, indicating that he should come with her. The two split off from their group, heading to where Harry and his friends were sitting, a few paces ahead of Fred and George.

"Maybe she's got an Invisibility Cloak," Harry was saying as she walked up to him. "Sounds like the sort of thing she'd do, doesn't it? Hide in bushes."

"Potter," Ankaa stood behind him. "Please tell me you've got the clue figured out."

Harry seemed a bit uncomfortable to be put under pressure like that. Ankaa noticed his eyes dart to Hermione, who seemed equally interested in his answer.

"Er—I'm working on it," he lied. "It's coming along."

"Coming along?" Ankaa raised a brow. Staring at him a bit longer, she smirked, "You haven't got it, do you? You don't even know where to start."

Harry sighed, his eye twitching in annoyance. "Are you here to make fun—"

Ankaa looked around once to make sure none of the judges were watching. Moody seemed to be talking to Professor McGonagall, but even then, Ankaa knew his magical eye was probably trained on her. And he could most likely hear her.

She leaned down to Potter's level and whispered, "Stick it under water and then open it. We're even now."

Hermione was shocked that Ankaa would outright tell Harry about the clue, and she looked like she was about to point out that it was, in fact, cheating.

"Later," Ankaa waved and turned to leave. Sadly, George called after her. As much as she needed to ignore Fred, she knew it wasn't fair to George, who really had done nothing wrong, to lose a friend.

"We haven't seen you in a while," He smiled. "Are you alright?"

"Spectacular," Ankaa shrugged.

Before an awkward silence could settle over the group, or before Fred could speak up (because he looked like he was itching to), Blaise wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

Giving the twins an indifferent look, he nodded, "We've got to go."

"Was that really necessary?" Ankaa muttered as they walked away. "Is the arm around the shoulder really necessary?"

"Of course it is," Blaise grinned down at her, pulling her closer. "Weasley's gotta know what he's missing."

"He doesn't even like me," Ankaa retorted, "I doubt he cares."

"Maybe not. But in my experience, shattered hearts have fertile soil. Whatever you plant, will grow." Blaise nodded to himself, looking rather impressed by his poetic skills.

"Your experience?" Ankaa snorted, "The only experience you have is with me, and that didn't work out too well, did it?"

Blaise laughed as they sat themselves on the opposite side of Draco and Pansy, facing away from the Gryffindor table.

"What were you two up to?" Draco asked, looking between the Gryffindor table and Ankaa. "Why did you need to go there?"

Blaise shrugged, "We were just reminding him that the next task is coming up, and that this time Ceph would be first."

Draco smirked, "Of course he will. And I'd like to see Potter's face when it happens."

* * *

Fred frowned, looking down at the Marauders Map. Ankaa was in the library with her brother, no doubt helping him prepare for the Tournament. He knew he could go down there and talk to her, seeing as it was a public space. But he also knew that talking to her when she was mad was much worse than not talking to her at all. He watched as she was joined by Zabini, and the both of them were reading a book.

"Stop it," George said, taking the Map away from him. "If you're not going to go talk to her, then there's no point in stalking her."

"Stalking!" Fred looked around the common room quickly. The first years that had heard his outburst looked away quickly. Lowering his voice, he turned to his amused twin and snapped, "I am _not_ stalking her!"

George just gave him an unimpressed look, "Do you really keep constant tabs on all of your friends then?"

"It's not _stalking_ ," Fred denied, "I just wanted to know where she was so I could go talk to her, patch things up, y'know?"

"Mate," George sighed, "Things like this can't be patched up so easily. Maybe it's best if you two spend time away from each other."

"But she's our friend, George."

"I know that, Freddie," George gave him a comforting smile. "And she'll be back. She's just got a lot on her plate, yeah? The Tournament with Ceph, and you…"

Fred frowned. He still felt slightly betrayed that George hadn't told him of Ankaa's feelings for him. If he had, maybe Fred would have reacted in a much gentler manner. Fred was never good with emotions. When he had told George of what he had said, his brother had been rather surprised.

"She should still talk to us," Fred retorted sullenly, frowning down at his Transfiguration work. "She's still talking to her old friends—not too busy for _them_ is she?"

George sighed, placing his quill down. "Do you remember when you first realized you liked Angelina? How you were so overexcited, trying to get her attention _all_ the time, trying to spend every minute with her?"

"I did not—"

"You did," George laughed, "Believe me, you did, mate. You may not have noticed, but _she_ sure did. That day in the kitchens, when you left her to hang out with Angelina… Merlin knows how long she's been fighting these feelings, letting you have your chance with Angelina."

"What does this have to do with—"

"Point is, Fred, that despite you pouring all your time and energy into Angelina, Ankaa was still by your side. But now, I think she doesn't want to see that anymore, especially considering she's told you she fancies you too. If she needs to spend time with her friends to get over this, then I think you should let her."

Fred groaned loudly, repeatedly hitting his head on the textbook in front of him. After few minutes of just staring into space, he snapped out of his trance and stood up. Glancing at the Marauders Map once more, he turned and headed out of the common room.

"Where are you going?" George called after him.

"The library!"

Fred raced down to the library as fast as he could, hoping to catch Ankaa before she left. He knew once he missed her, she'd hole herself up in the Slytherin common room until she had made up her mind to ignore him for the rest of eternity.

He found her, sitting in one of the corners, pouring over a textbook. Her hair had been placed in a lose bun on the top of her head, and some tendrils were framing her face. He noticed she was wearing the sweater his mom had knit for her. Fred looked around for Zabini, but seeing as he wasn't there, Fred decided it was his best chance to talk to Ankaa before the other Slytherin boy sprung up.

"I had no idea you kept that." Fred muttered from behind her, and apologized when she jumped a little. "Sorry, I just—I didn't mean to scare you."

"What are you doing here?" She got straight to the point. Fred took a deep breath, pulling out one of the chairs and settling down next to her. The moment he did, Ankaa started closing all her books. Fred knew she was getting ready to leave.

"It's a library—"

"An establishment that you and George hardly ever come to," Ankaa retorted with a glare.

Fred cleared his throat, "Okay, that's true. But I just wanted to talk to you."

"How did you even know I was—The Map," Ankaa shook her head.

"I know this must be hard for you," He began softly, "Having your brother in the tournament, and your feelings for me—"

"Don't flatter yourself," Ankaa snapped, turning around to look at him. "My feelings for you aren't on the same level as having my brother compete in a potentially life threatening Tournament."

"You're mad..." Fred concluded.

"Of course I am," Ankaa stood, "But not at you."

Fred paused. "So why are you ignoring us then?"

"Do you realize how big this is for me, Fred?" Ankaa said softly, "I've never felt this way for anyone before. I'm not mad that I like you, not at all. I'm mad at the fact that I gave you so much power over me, that for a moment, when you told me you didn't like me, it broke my heart. So yes, I'm mad. I'm mad that you rejected me, that you humiliated me. But I'm more mad at myself for giving you the power to do so."

"But we don't deserve this, George and I," Fred argued. "We don't deserve to be ignored. I thought we were friends."

"I can't be friends with you anymore, Fred." Ankaa sighed. "I don't believe in that crap about being able to be friends with someone you have feelings for, and I'm not willing to compromise, not with this."

"But—"

"Ankaa." The two turned to find Ceph standing by the bookshelves, his arms crossed over his chest, looking on at them impassively. "Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office." When Ankaa gathered her books to put away, Ceph said, "Leave the books. I'll deal with them."

Fred watched as Ankaa walked away from him without a goodbye. Ceph remained standing there, glaring at Fred. After Ankaa had left, Ceph approached Fred, who maintained his position. Fred and Ceph had usually gotten along, but Fred knew that Ceph wasn't on his side anymore.

"I need you to stay away from her," Ceph commanded softly, "You two are not going to be friends anymore."

Fred crossed his arms as well. "You can't tell her what to do."

"I don't have to," Ceph smiled indulgently. "She said it herself, in case you weren't listening." After a moment, Ceph sighed. "Look, Fred, I'm just trying to look out for my sister. I know you'd do the same thing if you were in my position."

Fred just grumbled something, and Ceph chose to ignore the teenaged toddler.

"And to be fair, it's selfish of you to presume that she'd continue being your friend after what happened between you two." Ceph said as he gathered the books. When he noticed Fred was listening, he continued, "You have a girlfriend. You chose her. You can't honestly have fooled yourself into thinking that Ankaa would stand by and watch as you cozied up to Angeline—"

"Angelina."

"I don't care what her name is," Ceph retorted. "I care about my sister. And if you really care for her, even as a friend, you'd let her be while she sorted this crap out _on her own_."

"She shouldn't _be_ alone."

"And you think your presence will help her?" Ceph spat, "You're the _reason_ this happened. Ankaa doesn't warm up to people quickly, it's a _miracle_ she even liked you enough to tell you in the first place. I'm not angry at you for rejecting her, Merlin no. I'm glad you aren't leading her on. But I'm angry about the fact that you think you're entitled to have the best of both worlds."

Fred sighed, looking exceptionally tired. "Ceph, she's our friend. I don't like losing friends."

"And she doesn't like losing power," Ceph smiled consolingly, placing a hand on Fred's shoulder. "She's a bit lost right now. She's never liked anyone before, this has never happened to her. She'll come around, I know she will. Just... give her time."

Fred nodded glumly. He never could have imagined that it would have happened like this. He had hoped that she would still be his friend, that they would still have witty banter and heated debates. He liked when she rolled her eyes at every stupid thing he said, especially when he could see her trying to hide a smile.

In the back of his mind, Fred knew Ceph was right. If Fred was in his position, and Ginny went through this ordeal, he would do the exact same thing. Ankaa was an exceptionally guarded person. She was all about self-preservation, and putting herself out on the line was anything but self-preservation. He concluded that it was rather foolish of him to assume that things would smooth over the moment after it had all happened.

"You're right," He told Ceph after a while. "It's for the best."

"Good," Ceph smiled. He piled a tower of books into Fred's arms and said, "Now put away these books, Weasley."

* * *

"Done taking bets?" Angelina smiled at Fred when he finally came to stand by her before the beginning of the Second Task. George stood on her other side, with Lee, looking over at the Black Lake excitedly. They were standing with the rest of the champions and their friends, cheering for Harry.

"Yeah," Fred gushed, "We could turn this into a business, George. If only we had Triwizard Tournaments more often."

George snorted.

"Where's your friend?" Lee asked, turning his head to look at the various students gathered around the group. "Rhyther. Shouldn't she be here cheering for her brother?"

Fred glanced around too. Draco and Blaise were standing with Higgs and Pucey, deep in conversation about something. Ceph was with them, looking around worriedly as well. Fred's stomach tightened slightly when he realized even Ankaa's brother did not know where she was.

"She should be," Fred mumbled, craning his head to look over the mass of students. He knew he shouldn't have, especially after the conversation he had with Ceph in the library. But the idea of not having Ankaa around was still new, and admittedly, a bit unsettling to him.

Angelina shrugged, "Maybe she doesn't want to stay down here? She could be on the upper levels, trying to get a better view?"

 _Unlikely_ , Fred thought. There was no way she'd leave her brother before any task unless it was directly requested of her. But seeing as the other champions all had their other friends around them, there should have been no reason for her not to be present.

"Welcome to the Second Task!" Dumbledore's voice sounded over the crowd's cheering. "Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions, a _treasure_ of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie at the bottom of the Black Lake."

"What do you reckon they've taken?" Angelina leaned forward on the railing, looking around excitedly.

Fred shrugged. Much to his annoyance, he was still trying to find Ankaa in the crowd. He watched as Ceph made his way to the edge of the dock, taking in a deep breath. Harry took his spot beside him, quickly shoving something into his mouth.

Ceph glanced down at the boy, who looked like he was about to vomit. His attention turned back to the Lake when he heard Dumbledore begin to wrap up his speech. Wand at the ready, he waited for the sound of the cannon.

When he finally dived into the water, he realized how incredibly cold it was. Wasting no time, Ceph performed the Bubble Head charm, and took in a deep breath. He knew the area rather well. If he had deciphered the clue correctly, his treasure should be guarded by the Merfolk. They usually spent a lot of time close to the Slytherin dormitories.

Ceph swam for a few minutes, trying to get his bearings in order. His watch told him he still had ample time. He navigated over the seaweed that housed the Grindylows. Behind him, he saw Fleur enter them, no doubt thinking that her treasure was hidden there. He had planned to ignore her completely, but when he saw her struggling with the Grindylows, he sighed to himself.

As Ceph swam down to where Fleur was floating in the mass of seaweed, tangled and unconscious, he could almost hear Ankaa's voice telling him he was being stupid and wasting time. Ceph immobilized the Grindylows surrounding the other champion. He pulled her away from the seaweeds and gave her a forceful lift, so she could float to the top.

Ceph glanced at his watch. He had already wasted about twenty minutes. He had no idea where Harry and Krum were, whether they had reached their treasures already. All he knew was that he had to finish this task first if he had any hope of winning the Tournament.

Ceph placed his arms on either side of him, his wand by his side, pointing at his feet.

With a slight wave of his wand, he cast a new spell. " _Ventus Tria_!"

Ceph watched in delight at the ripples his wand caused in the water, and he was propelled through it quickly. He concentrated on holding the spell and using his body to turn and dive at various points.

The Ventus spell, Ankaa had reminded him, created a gust of wind from the casters wand. Ceph had decided to use it under water as means of speeding up the process. Ceph kept a keen eye on his surroundings, making sure he did not miss a clue. In another ten minutes, he was close enough to be able to hear the merpeople singing the same melody from the Golden Egg.

Without the Ventus spell, Ceph swam his way through the crowd of merfolk that had gathered in the middle. He was careful to avoid their pitchforks, instead waving at them the same way he did when he watched them glide past the common room window sometimes. When the merpeople in front of him moved away, Ceph finally saw what his treasure was.

Ankaa looked like she was asleep, in her school robes. There was a small trail of bubbles escaping her mouth, indicating that she was still breathing. Ceph looked around at the other 'treasures'. Ron and Hermione were there too, along with a little girl Ceph knew to be Fleur's sister.

Ceph swam over to his sister, checking her over quickly once. He quickly ducked down and severed the seaweed holding her ankle. Once she was free, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her away, once again waving to the merpeople as he went.

Once again, with the help of the Ventus spell, Ceph was able to make great time. He stayed submerged under water until he reached the same dock he had jumped off of. Finally, with fifteen minutes to spare, Ceph resurfaced with a gasp, pulling Ankaa along with him.

"MERLIN!" She spluttered, blinking rapidly to try and clear the water from her eyes. She looked around at the cheering crowds around her, and then at a beaming Ceph, who was pulling her along as he swam closer to the dock.

Ankaa was pulled out of the water quickly, and Madam Pomfrey was quick to administer various potions and spells to keep her warm.

"That was amazing!" Higgs was shouting, jumping in excitement as Ceph was being examined by Madam Pomfrey. "You were so quick, Ceph!"

"Are you alright?" Ceph asked as he wrapped yet another blanket around Ankaa, who nodded mutely. "Good," He pulled her in for a hug and placed a kiss on her head.

"I thought…" Ankaa trailed off when Ceph looked at her. "Florence…"

"She may be my girlfriend, Ankaa, but you're my sister. You're my greatest treasure."

Ankaa smiled at him, watching as all the Slytherins cheered for him. A few paces behind Ceph stood Fleur Delacour, looking at the water with great concern. She was wrapped up in a towel as well…

"What happened to her?" Ankaa asked, turning around to see Draco and Blaise beside her.

"She fainted apparently," Blaise said. "Couldn't get past the Grindylows. She's disqualified. Ceph saved her and sent her up, but she won't be able to get her treasure… whoever that is."

"Her sister," Draco said. "It'll be her sister."

"The little girl?" Ankaa asked. "But—"

"It's a tough game." Draco shrugged, "She shouldn't have entered if she wasn't ready to lose something."

The remaining fifteen minutes were short lived. Soon enough, Krum resurfaced with Hermione. Ankaa watched his Transfiguration wear off, and his head turned back from the Shark he had been. Both of them were bundled up in towels as well.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly, glancing from the Lake back to Ceph and Ankaa.

Ceph shrugged, "I didn't see him when I was down there." At Hermione's worried look, he consoled her with, "There's still a few minutes!"

And then two figures broke the surface. But neither of them was Harry Potter. Ankaa could tell her brother was getting nervous. He had, after all, decided they needed to look out for Harry. His worry was ill founded however, as Harry literally flew from the Lake and landed on the dock.

"I want the judges over here right now!" Dumbledore called. Ankaa watched intently as the judges argued amongst themselves.

"I swear to Merlin, if he get's first place because he flew—" Ankaa began bitterly.

"In first place," Announced Dumbledore, "Is Mr. Rhyther!"

After that, even the fact that Harry had come in second because of his 'moral fibre' wasn't a daunting idea. Ceph wrapped his arm around her shoulder, walking along with her as they all made their way back to the dormitories. Ankaa had elected to keep the blanket, much to Pomfrey's surprise.

"Ceph!" Fred, George and their friends came over to congratulate him, much to Ankaa's annoyance. Regardless, she stood beside her brother and pretended to be interested.

"How'd you finish so fast?" Angelina was gushing. "And what you did for Fleur, that was so nice!"

"Er—thanks," Ceph smiled, slightly awkwardly.

"This is Angelina," Ankaa did not even bother to look at the girl, "Fred's girlfriend." Ankaa was aware that she had said the second part with a bit more bite than usual, but none of the others seemed to pick up on it.

Ceph, however, was not the commonwealth. Almost immediately, his polite smile became strained. He may not have known Angelina personally, but his loyalty to Ankaa meant that he would share her views on people. Especially those that had inadvertently hurt his sister.

"Thank you, Angelina." He gave her a nod. "If you'll excuse me, Ankaa and I must be getting back."

Ceph wrapped his arm around Ankaa and pulled her along. Ankaa waved to George, who gave her an amused smile, before she parted. Blaise and Draco walked beside her, while Higgs and Pucey were by Ceph. About halfway to the castle, Florence caught up with them as well.

"Are you alright?" She ran to Ceph, wrapping him up in a hug. Florence checked over Ankaa once as well, making sure she was alright. She looked like she was about to hug the younger Slytherin girl too, but Ceph just smiled and took her hand in his own and pulled her away.

Ankaa frowned, "No matter how many times I see that, it just _does not_ get easier."

Blaise snorted. "Imagine how he'd feel about you and Fred." The two were walking a few paces behind the rest of the Slytherins.

"I'm not much for PDA," Ankaa smiled.

"No kidding?" Blaise piped sarcastically, "I had you pinned for a sunshine and rainbows kind of girl."

"A common misconception, I've noticed."

The two shared a smile, walking in comfortable silence. Behind them, they could hear the Gryffindors hooting and hollering as they accompanied Harry back to the castle. Paying them no mind, Blaise and Ankaa kept walking.

" _So,_ " Blaise turned to her, looking determind. "What's your plan of attack?"

"Plan of…" Ankaa looked up at him in confusion, "Attack?"

"You know," Blaise made a subtle gesture behind him, where Fred and Angelina were walking arm in arm, laughing about something or the other.

"I didn't think I needed one." Ankaa said, "I was planning on just maintaining my distance."

Blaise gave her an unimpressed look. "Yes, because that worked so well for me," He said, "I kept my distance from you and you started liking some other guy."

Ankaa rolled her eyes. "We're hardly in the same situation."

"Aren't we?" Blaise gave her a rueful smirk, "I like you, you like him, he likes her."

Ankaa frowned. "If you're just here to remind me—"

"I'm here to help." Blaise smiled, taking her hand in his and giving it a light squeeze. "But seeing as you've got no experience with this… or _emotions_ in general, I'll help you out."

"No need to be so blunt."

Blaise continued on as if she had not spoken. "Trust me, Ankaa, it's for your own good. You do everything I tell you to, and in no time, Fred Weasley will be begging to have you back."

* * *

A few weeks later, Ankaa was minding her own business in Potions, when Snape decided that the Golden Trio needed to be split up. Rita Skeeter's latest article on Harry's supposed love triangle had caused quite a stir, thought it didn't seem to Hermione. She seemed a bit more preoccupied with finding out how Skeeter got that information in the first place.

"Maybe she _has_ got an Invisibility Cloak," Hermione muttered softly to Ankaa, as she ground up some scarab beetles for her Wit-Sharpening Potion.

Ankaa had cast a silencing charm around them, so that if someone tried to overhear their conversation, their ears would start ringing. At the same time, the two still had to look like they were not talking to one another. The spell may have blocked their hearing but it did nothing for their eyesight.

"I doubt it," Ankaa commented lightly, stirring her Potion without a care in the world. "Moody would be able to see through it with his magical eye. He'd have her thrown out if she was on school grounds after Dumbledore banned her."

Hermione nodded slightly, furiously throwing her ingredients into the cauldron. She fussed over the next step, taking into account how relaxed Ankaa looked while creating the Potion. Ankaa, when she saw Granger looked at her in confusion, held up her book slightly.

"It's Ceph's old book," She muttered. "He's got all his tips and tricks in there."

Hermione scowled, and muttered something along the lines of 'That's cheating' but Ankaa let it slide, knowing that Hermione usually found something wrong with whatever she was doing.

"Moody's been a bit off recently too," Hermione said. "God knows he was never completely sane to start with."

Ankaa snorted lightly. "I would say using the unforgivable curses in class was the biggest hint, but what are you thinking about?"

"After the second task, before Harry came up to Hagrid's hut and he was talking to Crouch..." Hermione glanced around, "Well, he was acting a bit odd. Harry said he was twitchy, finicky."

Ankaa sighed. "That's Alastor Moody. He's like that all the time."

"Not around Crouch," Hermione pointed out, "He has no reason to be, after all. Crouch was no threat, so why was Moody acting so odd?"

Ankaa did not respond. Ankaa had only heard about Mad Eye Moody a few times from her father, who often complained about having to work with him. Henry's work as an Auror brought him in close contact with Moody, and he sometimes told them stories of his latest shenanigans. Normally, Ankaa would have let his behaviour slide, but coupled with Sirius' warning about their DADA teacher, she knew something was off key.

"Look, about what happened at the Yule Ball—" Hermione began, and Ankaa gave an exaggerated sigh. "I just wanted to say _thank you_."

Ankaa blinked owlishly, taken aback for a moment.

"You thought I'd talk about Fred?" Hermione gave her a sideways smile. "I understand you're a private person, and that it must have taken a lot for you to even open up to me about it in the first place."

"If I remember correctly," Ankaa sassed, "I didn't voluntarily tell you I liked him, you figured it out and started teasing me."

"Whatever the case," Hermione gave her a smile, "I'm not about to overstep. If you wanted to tell me anything else, you would have. I'll respect the fact that you don't want to talk about it. But I just wanted to thank you for staying with me when I was…"

"No problem." Ankaa cleared her throat awkwardly. "You're a friend… I guess."

The two worked quietly after that, almost having finished their Potions. Ankaa quickly labeled a vial before pouring a sample into it and corking it shut. At the end of class, she made her way over to Snape's desk and placed it along with the other student's work.

"Has Padfoot contacted you?" Hermione asked as they were packing up their things.

Ankaa shook her head. "He probably talked to Ceph, he mentioned something about Hogsmeade this Saturday and bringing food?"

Hermione nodded. "We'll see you there then?"

"I guess," Ankaa sighed. Giving Hermione a teasing smile, "Well, I'm off to the kitchens to have some house-elves labour over my food."

Hermione frowned as Ankaa walked away with a laugh. S.P.E.W. was serious stuff.

* * *

 **Notes:**

I bring you ANOTHER chapter... rather quickly too. I have already finished writing the next two chapters... and the GoF is at its end as well.

Thank you to **sarahsaunders** (sorry, FF won't let me add your name properly for some reason) and **perfectfiresky** for adding this story to their favorites/follows!

Until next time!

P.S. Does anyone even read the quotes before the starting of the chapter?

P.P.S: I know we're still a fair ways off to 100 reviews, but I was thinking of doing something special for you guys once we do get to it. I, obviously, have no ideas yet... BUT if you'd like something, leave a review and let me know!

P.P.P.S: Hint: Reviewing makes me upload faster... you know, since I already have the chapters written and all ;)


	25. Padfoot Returns

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I still online shop with the settings on 'Price: Low to High' which means_ _I do not own the Harry Potter series._

* * *

 ** _sarahsaunders_** _:_ Thank you much! I saw you add the story to your favorites and I was like "OMG YES" and when I got your review, I straight up screamed. Anyway, I'm glad you like the quotes! I have a book where I had started compiling all these quotes before I even had the idea for writing this story, and I scratch them off as I go along if I put them in a chapter. Thank you so much for your review! I really hope you leave another one :) I'd like to hear what you think of this chapter!

 **TetiSherii** : HIGH FIVE! FIRST OFF: I want you thank you so much for adding me to your list of favourite authors! I am _beyond_ honoured, honestly. And yeah, Ceph's a real sweetheart, I've grown to love him quite a bit too. When I wrote that scene, I wanted him to be a bit more 'in yo face', but I decided that's just not what his character would do, since he's more of the 'look at both sides before you act' sort of guy. And yeah, Blaise is on a roll too, he's gonna be a REAL TREAT. Ah, I hope Fred realizes what he's missing before Ankaa decides to move on. ALSO, I was scouring your profile page, and I see you're into ATTACK ON TITAN HELL YEAH ME TOO I LOVE IT.

 **perfectfiresky** : What are you talking about? You're great at reviewing! I'm glad you read the quotes! And yeah, I really think it's important to have their own place in the plot, otherwise I'd just write something with the cannon characters. I'm so glad you decided to give my story a try! I know you're not into reviewing, but if you'd ever like to, feel free to just leave a review (no matter how small, I appreciate it wholeheartedly nonetheless)!

 **ThisIsHope:** Aha, tis quite alright. I was wondering why you hadn't reviewed yet eheh. And as for Ankaa being Ceph's treasure, I wouldn't have had it any other way. Florence is nice and all, but family is where it's all at.

* * *

 _"One day you will do things for me that you hate. That is what it means to be family."_ _-_ Jonathan Safran Foer, Everything is Illuminated

* * *

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Five – Padfoot Returns_**

"Do you think this is enough food for him?" Ceph fussed, looking down into the bag by his side. Ankaa looked away from the lollipop she was examining through the window of Honeydukes candy shop. She mentally rolled her eyes at her brother's childish behaviour.

"Ceph," She said, "You've got an extension charm on that bag and you've got enough food to feed an army. Not to mention that Potter'll be bringing food too."

Ceph sighed, "You're right." He glanced down at his watch then. There was still some time before Sirius had asked to meet them by Dervish and Banges.

Ceph had been incredibly excited about meeting Sirius the entire week. Ankaa had been dreading it just as much. It was one thing to write letters to him (which she had only recently started doing), but to actually have to talk to him was another thing entirely. And she wasn't entirely sure she was capable of being civil with him, seeing as every time they talked he said something or the other that just rubbed her the wrong way.

"This will be nice won't it?"

For him, maybe. But for a girl who had purposefully distanced herself from people as much as possible, the notion of having to meet and talk to an estranged father was slightly too taxing.

Ankaa gave him a sarcastic smile. "About as nice as being clawed by a Hippogriff... There's always that undertone of 'oh, you're in Slytherin' with him."

Ceph frowned, "I don't think he's all that bothered with us being in Slytherin."

Ceph may have deluded himself into thinking Sirius Black was the greatest father anyone could have. That was just the way he was though; trusting and welcoming to everyone he met. Ankaa's mother had been writing to her a lot more as well, happy about the fact that Ankaa had at least started somewhat talking to Sirius, but at the same time saddened by the fact that they usually had an argument every time they talked.

"Ceph," Ankaa pulled him along as they walked away from Honeydukes. "You've met Moody before right? What was he like?"

"Funny actually," Ceph smiled. "He's got some pretty interesting theories and methods when it comes to catching Dark Wizards."

"And you didn't think he was acting odd at all recently?"

"No idea," Ceph shrugged, looking down at her briefly. "I had only met him for a few minutes before my interview for the Ministry Internship. I can't really tell if he's acting odd or that's his usual self. Why?"

"Hermione mentioned something along those lines." Ankaa hesitated, "I think it's rather odd, don't you, how he's always hanging around Harry?"

Ceph pondered over the idea. "Maybe, but I think he's just helping Harry out in the Tournament."

"Turning Draco until a ferret was not something he needed to do to help Harry in the Tournament," Ankaa retorted, "That hardly seems like something an honourable Auror would do to a child."

"You're right… That does seem _slightly_ out of character."

Ceph and Ankaa made their way around Dervish and Banges, following the winding path that led them further into the wild surrounding Hogsmede. There weren't nearly as many cottages that littered the scene anymore. A few minutes later, they found a large, shaggy looking black dog making its way over to them.

The dog saddled up to Ceph's leg first, and rubbed his head along his side. Ceph smiled and crouched down and smiled.

"Hey, Dad." He ran a hand through the dog's fur, petting it softly.

Sirius, or rather his Animagus form, then made his way over to Ankaa, who took a step back in surprise at first. Sirius stopped, and then slowly advanced towards her, as if he did not want to scare her off.

"Er—Hi, Sirius," Ankaa pet him on the head quickly and gently. Over his form, Ankaa saw Ceph frown admonishingly at her. Maybe he had expected more from her. Ankaa shrugged helplessly, turning away from him. "So, are we going be talking to your dog form the entire time?"

"I think we're going wait for the others," Ceph guessed. When the dog nodded, Ceph smiled. Sirius sniffed around Ceph's bag excitedly, waiting for the food.

"Hello, Sirius," said Harry, when he finally reached them. Granger and Weasley were with him too.

Ceph walked ahead with Harry as Sirius lead them to a more secure location. Climbing over the fence, the group followed him up the mountain side for almost half an hour, huffing and puffing at the effort it took. Finally, the large dog slipped into a small cave of sorts, and the children followed.

Ankaa halted at the sight before her. The Hippogriff from last year, Buckbeak, was chained up a few paces away. His beady eyes were trained on the new comers, and he watched them haughtily. Instantly, everyone dropped their heads in a bow, not intending to be mauled by him.

When Ankaa finally passed him, she noticed Sirius had changed back into his human form. Thank Merlin, she sighed mentally, it was rather odd to address a dog so formally. Sirius was still wearing the same robes he had worn when she had last seen him, after he escaped Azkaban.

"Chicken!" He said hoarsely, approaching Harry, who eagerly opened his bag and pulled out the various pieces of food he had brought.

"Thanks," said Sirius, grabbing the food. As he tore into a chicken leg, he told him, "I've mostly been living off of rats. Can't steal too much food from Hogsmede; I'd draw too much attention to myself."

"Why haven't you gone to mom?" Ceph asked, placing a pitcher of water in front of him. "Why are you still around here?"

"Can't," Sirius said after he swallowed some food. "I really want to, believe me, I do. The Ministry's keeping an eye on your house. They know that I'd try to get with an old friend."

Ankaa snorted, "Had a lot of friends like Mum, did you?"

Sirius gave her a grin. "Your mother is one of a kind," He said. "Don't worry about me though. I'm fulfilling my duties as a father and godfather. Everyone around here just things I'm a loveable stray."

Ankaa mumbled lowly, "Seriously mistaken then."

"You're worried about something then?" Ceph asked, raising a brow.

Sirius nodded. He glanced at Harry, who seemed beyond anxious. "Your last letter… well, things have been getting fishier," He told everyone, "I've been stealing copies of the Daily Prophet here and there and sounds like I'm not the only one getting worried."

"What if they catch you?" Harry asked worriedly. Ankaa supposed it was terrifying for him to imagine losing the only family he had.

"You lot and Dumbledore are the only ones here that know I'm an Animagus," Sirius shrugged nonchalantly (which was so similar to how Ceph did it—they were definitely related), and continued devouring his food.

Ankaa picked up the copy of the Daily Prophet Sirius had been carrying. The major headlines talked about Crouch being sick, and the fact that a witch was still missing. She glanced over the article quickly.

"They make it sound like he's dying," Ankaa mumbled, passing the Daily Prophet over to Harry who read over it eagerly. "He can't be that bad… I mean, he's been around for the Tournament."

"Percy says he's suffering from overwork." Ron said, rolling his eyes in distaste.

"He _did_ look ill last time I saw him up close," Harry provided, "That night my name was drawn from the Goblet."

Ankaa wasn't particularly interested in what Crouch was up to. She watched, but did not listen, as Harry and Sirius talked. She wondered how long it would be before she could leave. She would have to wait until Ceph decided…

"… it was Lucius Malfoy!" Ron was saying vehemently.

Beside her, Ceph rolled his eyes in mild irritation. "Honestly, Ron," He sighed, "You're only saying that because you don't like Draco."

"Am not!" Ron cried, "Who else would have done it? There was only the Bulgarian Minister, us and the Malfoys!"

"And Ludo Bagman," Hermione added.

"Oh… yeah…"

"Bagman?" Sirius was pacing now, "I don't know anything about him other than that he used to be a beater for the Wimbourne Wasps. What's he like?"

"He's OK," said Harry. "He keeps offering to help me with the Triwizard tournament."

Ceph raised a brow, "Really? He's been giving me a wide berth the entire time."

"I wonder why he'd do that," Sirius frowned deeply.

"He's got a serious gambling addiction," Ankaa informed. "It's quite possible he bet some money on Harry… maybe he's trying to make sure Harry wins."

"That would explain why he gave him full points for the first Task," Ceph speculated. Turning to Harry quickly, he said, "Not that you didn't deserve it…"

Ankaa rolled her eyes at her brother's diplomacy. Harry didn't deserve all those points. First of all, he had destroyed a section of the seats where the teachers were sitting. Then, he had been off gallivanting with a Hungarian Horntail and damaged some of the roofs of Hogwarts.

Harry's brows rose in surprise, "Oh no, you're right. I don't think I should have gotten the full points."

"But we say him the forest before the Dark Mark appeared," Hermione said.

"But he didn't stay in the forest the entire time, did he?" said Ron. "The moment we told him about the riot, he was off!"

"Oh please!" Ankaa spat, "You don't even know where he Disapperated to. It's kind of stupid of you to assume that he was involved in it in the first place. You're literally trying find someone to pin the blame on."

Sirius held his hand up to silence Ron when he sensed a fight about to break out. Ankaa crossed her arms and sat there, frowning the entire time.

Sirius told them about how Crouch had a son, who had been sent to Azkaban for being involved with the Dark Lord.

"He _died_?"

Sirius nodded, "Lost it all then, he did… One minute poised to become Minister for Magic, and in the next he had lost his son and his wife."

"Moody says Crouch is obsessed with catching Dark Wizards," Harry told Sirius.

"He searched Snape's office as well," said Ron excitedly.

"Snape's office?" Ceph echoed. "Why?"

Harry shrugged. "Probably think's he still dabbles in the Dark Arts. Snape was going on about some Boomslang skin and lacewing flies being missing from his stores."

"That doesn't make any sense," Sirius mumbled to himself. "If Crouch wanted Moody to keep an eye on Snape, why wouldn't he stay to judge the Tournament to watch Snape himself?"

"You think Snape could be up to something then?" Harry asked, but Ceph intervened.

"That's ridiculous," He said, "Professor Snape hasn't done anything to ever endanger another student's life. And Dumbledore seems to trust Snape, I doubt he'd keep a teacher here if he knew they were going to be a threat to Harry."

Hermione nodded along with his words, "Dumbledore trusts him, so—"

"Oh come off it, Hermione," said Ron, shaking his head. "Dumbledore may be a brilliant wizard, but that doesn't mean a Dark Wizard couldn't fool him—"

"What do you think, Sirius?" Harry interrupted quickly, looking to his godfather.

Sirius glanced between Ceph and Ron. "They've both got good points. Ever since I found out Snape's a teacher here, I've always wondered what Dumbledore was up to. Snape has always been fascinated with the Dark Arts—he was quite famous for it… Knew more spells in his first year than most kids in their seventh year did."

"So knowing advanced spells is a bad thing now?" Ankaa asked, raising a brow and crossing her arms over her chest. "Ceph I know more spells than these three combined," She gestured over to the Golden Trio (who seemed quite offended at her statement, but she was not about to back down).

"No," Sirius remedied quickly, "But he was a part of a gang of Slytherin kids who nearly all turned out to be Death Eaters."

Even Ceph rolled his eyes at that. "Sirius, you of all people should know that company doesn't necessarily define character." Ceph said, "I mean, your parents were pretty up there, weren't they?"

"I'm just telling you what I think," Sirius returned hotly. "I know Dumbledore trusts where a lot of people wouldn't."

Ankaa was happy that even Ceph was disagreeing with Sirius. She had been worried that he would blindly agree with everything the man said just because he was their father. Ceph and Ankaa stayed silent after that, letting the other four talk about their theories concerning Crouch.

Soon, in their discussions, they had lost track of time. At half past three, Sirius finally decided it was best that they head back to the castle.

"Now listen," Sirius said, looking particularly hard at Harry, "I don't want you lot sneaking out of Hogwarts trying to see me. You can still send notes, but don't leave the school. It would be the perfect opportunity for someone to attack you."

"Nothing out of the ordinary for Harry," Ankaa muttered. Harry, having heard, scowled at her. Ankaa just shrugged, "Someone's been trying to kill you every year you've been here. I'm just stating a fact."

"Are you sure you don't want us to come by with a bit of food?" Ceph asked, "We could always use the passage into Honeyduke's cellar—"

"And my Invisibility Cloak!" Harry volunteered eagerly.

Ankaa rolled her eyes. "You can always _mail_ him packages, you both have working owls."

After this, Hermione pulled Ron and Harry away from Sirius slightly. She gave Ankaa an encouraging smile as she pulled them off to the side and talked to them for a bit. Ankaa watched as Ceph made his way over to Sirius, and she followed.

"Did you like my Christmas gifts?" Sirius asked the two of them.

"You got us gifts?" Ankaa shuffled on her feet. "I didn't get any."

"Oh," Ceph chuckled sheepishly, "That's probably my fault. They came together, and I had planned on giving you your gift but I was busy with the Second Task…"

Ankaa just gave him an unimpressed look before turning back to Sirius. "Next time you know not to send him any gifts," She told him.

"Surprisingly I thought he'd be more efficient," Sirius smirked, and Ceph smiled. Turning back to Ankaa, he said, "The gift, it's from me and your mom. It's an old diary of hers, from when she started training as a Seer. We thought it could maybe help you."

"Oh…" Ankaa trailed off. It irritated her a little that Sirius thought she needed to practice being a Seer better, but then she told herself the man had no experience with children before, so he had probably given it to her with good intentions. Giving him a fake smile, she lied, "Thanks. That's a great idea."

Sirius gave them both a warm smile. Glancing between the two of them, he lowered his voice and said, "About what I said… The Slytherin gang and Death Eaters… I want you two to know that I don't think any less of you just because you're in Slytherin."

"Really?" Ankaa snorted, "You sure had me fooled."

Ceph gave her a disappointed look.

"What?" She turned to Sirius, "You think I don't see the way you look at our Slytherin robes in slight distaste? That every time you talk to Harry, you look a bit more happier than when you talk to us."

"That's not true," Sirius denied, "Harry just needs a bit more support. He hasn't got anyone else." With a resigned sigh, Sirius ran a hand through his curls, "I know I haven't been the greatest father to you, and that you deserve much better. I can't help it if you don't believe me, but you should know that I love you both regardless. I couldn't be more proud to have you as my children."

Ceph gave Sirius a wide smile before launching himself at the man and hugging him. Sirius seemed just about as surprised as Ankaa, but his arms wound around his son and he hugged him back quickly, patting his head. Before she could step away Ceph reached for her and pulled her in for a hug as well. Well, for her it wasn't a hug. She was standing in the middle, with her elbows folded so her forearms were by her chest, and Sirius and Ceph were hugging her.

Ceph turned his head slightly, and saw Potter watching them from the corner of his eye. Stretching out one of his arms in the younger boy's direction, he invited him forward.

"Come join the group hug, Harry!"

And Harry, though slightly hesitant, was extremely delighted and grateful to join them. He wrapped his arms around Sirius and Ceph. Ceph knew that he might have felt slightly left out, and he just could not let it be. As much as Ceph wanted to spend time with his father, he knew Harry needed his godfather just as much.

"Great," he heard Ankaa mutter irritatedly, "We're all hugging now. Shall we invite Hermione and Ronald? Perhaps Dumbledore as well? Maybe Buckbeak?"

They broke away with a laugh. Sirius reached for Ankaa's head, most likely trying to ruffle her hair (just like Ceph usually did). Ankaa leaned away from him, holding up her hands.

"I've had enough contact to last me a while, thanks."

Sirius laughed and nodded. He changed back into his Animagus form and led them back down the mountain, at the same spot where he had met them. He allowed each of them to pet him.

"We're sorry we didn't get you a Christmas present," Ceph whispered to Snuffles.

"Yeah," Ankaa snorted, "We'll be sure to send you a dog collar." Ankaa laughed when Sirius snipped playfully at her fingers before turning and walking away.

As the siblings walked back to the castle, Ceph wound her arm through his and asked her, "That wasn't so bad was it?"

Ankaa took a moment to answer. Was it as bad as she was expecting? Yes, if not worse. Was it slightly awkward? Yes, and awkward was an understatement and an oversimplification. Was she put off from group hugs for the next century? Most definitely.

"No," She gave her brother an indulgent smirk. "It wasn't _that_ bad."

* * *

Ankaa was laughing. She knew it was bad, and she shouldn't have laughed. But really, it was hilarious.

"I don't understand why you're laughing," Hermione told her crossly, "It's serious. Those letters threatened to curse me!"

Ankaa laughed harder. "You are a _wicked_ girl, Hermione!" She imitated one of the letters in a high pitched voice, "Leave Harry Potter alone!"

Hermione scowled at her teasing. She looked away from Ankaa and to Mopsus, who was also smiling along. Unlike Ankaa, Mopsus seemed to be a bit subtler about his amusement. Ankaa on the other hand, was about a second away from wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

"That foul Skeeter!" Hermione fumed, "She hardly writes anything of substance. I can't believe I've been caught up in this mess!"

Ankaa snorted. "Relax, Hermione," She advised, "People who have more than three brain cells know that the news she reports is hardly news at all. It'll all blow over in no time."

"Easy for you to say, you're portrayed as one of the brightest witches Hogwarts has seen in ages! And here I am, reduced to a mere love triangle."

"It slightly offends me that you said 'portrayed' because that implies I'm actually not those things," Ankaa retorted dryly, turning a page in her mother's diary.

Hermione frowned. "I'm sure you are that and much more."

"Thank you," Ankaa smiled, "I'm glad you've finally recognized my true potential."

Hermione smiled. "I had no idea you studied so much," He confessed. "I had thought you got by on raw talent."

"Raw talent?" Ankaa looked up at her then, surprised. "Raw talent is fine when it comes to basics, but you never really become good at things if you're depending on just raw talent."

Hermione raised a brow.

Ankaa shrugged, "I'm used to it." Closing her book, she said, "Ceph suggested it, actually. The first time he got his books, a few weeks before first term in first year, he had learned all the spells and theory by the time he got on the Hogwarts Express. When he did, he used the few hours of the train ride to practice as many spells as he possibly could.

I remember being so in awe when he came back during the Christmas holidays. And then when I got to Hogwarts, I saw how good he was at it, how everyone asked him for help. I wanted to be like that too."

Hermione smiled, "You want to help people?"

"Merlin, no," Ankaa scoffed. "People are annoying. I just wanted to be better than them."

Hermione shook her head at Ankaa's candid reply. Even then, Hermione couldn't help but smile. Whatever her motive may have been, Hermione had to admit that Ankaa was one of the ablest witches she had ever met; always one step ahead of the populous.

* * *

Soon enough, April was upon them. Blaise sat in the Great Hall, pouring over his books and preparing his exam notes. Exams were still not happening for quite some time, but he liked to be prepared. In front of him Ankaa was slouched on the table, blowing on the pieces of parchment before her.

"Get back to work," He told her, poking her in the head with his quill.

She grimaced and swatted his hand away. When the owls swooped down, carrying everyone's mail, she finally sat up. Blaise watched as she untangled a letter from Zeus' leg and stroked his feathers. Zeus then went forward and stopped by Ceph.

Behind Ankaa, the Weasley twins were sat with their friends. Blaise watched intently as the two poured over a letter, constantly looking over at the brown pouch that had come with it. Glancing at each other in surprise, one of the twins finally reached for the pouch and pulled it open.

"Bloody hell," Blaise heard him breathe in awe. Soon, both twins were gazing into the pouch, looking extremely pleased and surprised. The other twin reread the letter.

"It's not signed," He told his brother.

George sighed, "I didn't think it would be." He grabbed the letter from Fred and passed him the bag filled with gold.

 _Happy birthday Fred and George. I'm really sorry you couldn't get your money back from Bagman. I know this doesn't account for much, especially in comparison to what you were getting before, but I really hope this makes your day. The gift you have, making people smile, shouldn't be stopped._

 _Good luck._

"Who do you reckon it was?" Fred asked.

George shrugged, "They used a school owl. Whoever it was knew about Bagman... And two hundred galleons, Fred... it's a big amount."

Blaise, though he could not read the letter, could read the twins' emotions rather well. Once he deduced that the pouch contained money from a secret well wisher, his eyes found Ankaa's. The girl just gave him a lazy smile before turning back to scribbling on her parchment.

Blaise shook his head in wonder.

* * *

"A maze?" Ankaa followed after her brother as he patrolled the hallways at night. They were now into the second week of June, and the Third Task was not for a few more days.

"That's what Bagman said," Ceph shrugged. "Sounds exciting, doesn't it?"

Ankaa grimaced, "Sounds awful, if I'm being honest. A maze is the worst idea for a Task yet, in my opinion."

"It's the final task," he reminded her, "They've got to make it the toughest one yet."

Ankaa raised a brow, continuing on beside him. They walked in companionable silence, watching the grounds out of the window when they crossed one. Ceph kept twirling his wand, in case he ran into a student out late at night.

"So, how was your birthday?" Ceph asked her, "I know you didn't celebrate it much."

Ankaa shrugged, "I didn't feel like it. We'll celebrate after this ruddy Tournament is over, when you finish first."

Ceph smiled. "What presents did you get?"

Ankaa pulled out a silver round locket from her pocket. Ceph recognized it immediately, as he had received the same on from Sirius. It was used to communicate with the people who's pictures were in the locket. In the middle, he had placed his mother's picture, and on other side of the opening flap, he he had placed one of Ankaa and one of Sirius.

"Who's pictures did you put in there?"

"Yours, mum's and Snuffles'," Ankaa shrugged. "It glows white, did you know that? When the person on the other end opens it up to talk to you?"

"You've tested it?"

"With mom, yeah. She said it only works when the people who you've got in the locket touch it, otherwise anyone could use it." Ankaa said, "It's pretty convenient. Better than the other gifts I got, actually."

"And the twins?"

"What about them?"

"What did they get you?" Ceph raised a brow at her, regarding her with barely concealed amusement.

"Nothing," Ankaa shrugged. "We're not friends anymore, remember?"

"That certainly didn't stop you from giving them two hundred galleons," Ceph smiled. At her frown, he reminded her, "Valentine writes to me, remember? It's his job to update me on large withdrawals."

Ceph laughed as Ankaa muttered something along the lines of 'that stupid, short, goblin'.

"For what it's worth, I thought it was a sweet gesture." Ceph shrugged. "They really do deserve it, the money."

"Have you decided what you're going to do with your winnings from the Tournament?"

Ceph chuckled, "You sound so sure that I'll win."

Ankaa rolled her eyes, "Of course you will. Unless you decide to act like a bloody Saint again."

Ceph shrugged, brushing off her statement. " _If_ I win... I was thinking I'd give Fred and George the winnings." Ceph whispered. At Ankaa's look of surprise, he told her quickly, "I know he's not your favorite person right now, but I think what they're doing is amazing. They've got a real talent for it, and it would be a shame if they didn't get an opportunity just because they couldn't afford it."

Ankaa nodded slowly, digesting his response. She shook her head in wonder. They were such an odd pair of siblings. Ceph was probably the nicest person she had met. He was sweet and kind, but at the same time, he knew where to draw the line. He knew how to command and how to follow.

Ankaa on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She was unapproachable, blunt and downright rude (sometimes). She could command, but she did not know how to follow. She knew where to draw the line, but she was unwilling to compromise.

"Get back to the common room," Ceph said as he stood with a tired sigh. "I'm going to finish up here."

Ankaa nodded. Slowly, she made her way back towards the common room. Surprisingly, the hallways weren't as deserted as she had thought they would be. Before she could make her way down the stairs heading towards the Slytherin dormitories, she was yanked back none too gently.

"Oh, sorry!" The person holding her exclaimed.

"Almost yanked her arm out, mate."

"I didn't realize I had built so much muscle," the first one sighed.

Ankaa finally pulled her arm free to face Fred and George. They were standing in front of her, giving her shy smiles.

"What can I do for you?"

"Actually," Fred began, "We came to give you your birthday gift."

"Oh—that's not necessary," Ankaa backed away quickly. "I didn't get you anything so, it's only fair—"

"We're not nearly as stupid as you seem to think we are," George interrupted, giving her a wink to show her he harboured no hard feelings.

"We've seen your writing before." Fred answered her confused look.

"Yeah, a little surprised you didn't change it." George chimed.

"Rookie mistake," The twins shrugged.

"So," Fred continued, "As an 'investor' in our shop, we decided it would be a good idea to let you have some of the products for yourself—before they hit the market!"

"Keep in mind," George advised, "The packaging isn't final, so don't be too caught up over the crappy design."

They thrust a box of biscuits in her hands. Ankaa looked down at the box. The biscuits looked like custard pies, but the top of the box had a brown label on it that called them Canary Cream.

"It'll turn the eater into a Canary," George supplied, ever so eager to help.

"Only for a little while though," Fred said, "About a minute or so."

"... Thanks." Ankaa said softly, holding the box gingerly in her hands.

"I know you're still mad at us—" Fred began.

"You, mate," George smiled, "She's mad at _you_."

"Okay, if we're being technical," Fred turned to his brother with a slight glare, "She said she was mad at _herself_."

George pointed at her retreating figure, " _She_ is also _leaving_."

Fred turned to find Ankaa already halfway down the stairs. He frowned in disappointment at her retreating figure. Soon enough, she disappeared down the hallway. Fred turned back to George with a slight frown.

"I had an emotional speech planned," he mumbled.

George laughed, "I think we've had enough emotion for today."

* * *

 **Notes:**

I'll be updating every two to three days, if things go right. I've already got the next chapter ready to go, and that will be the end of the Goblet of Fire. As always, if you review, or favourite or follow, I shall be extremely tempted to post early... ehe

ALSO! I've changed the prologue, so if you had read it before this chapter was posted, I'd suggest just a quick read (it's not that long). That's the final prologue, don't worry.

Thank you to **HPuni101** for adding me to your favourite authors list! You have no idea how honoured I am!

And thank you to **kmuscente09,** **i-want-a-jet-pack,** and **sakura-kaede** for adding this story to your favourite/follows!


	26. The Final Task

_**Disclaimer**_ : _I do not own the Harry Potter series._

* * *

 **sarahsaunders** : Thanks! I saw your review about the "Fault in Our Maps" and I literally felt so happy and elated, omg, I can't even put the feeling into words! It makes me so happy when people catch on to the little things I put into the work. And as for Ankaa and Sirius, I quite like your suggestion... In fact I was thinking of doing something like that myself... Hmmmmm.

 **Guest** : OH GOSH IM SO SORRY!

 **TetiSherii** : Oh yeh, that thing with Blaise will have to wait though. It'll be more throughout the school year, when Fred's really around to see, y'know. And actually, I'm quite undecided about what Fred/Ankaa's fate will be like... which is kinda sad. I've got a few ideas floating around, but I've left it ambiguous at the moment so I can go back and change things if need be. Sometimes I like cannon, and sometimes I don't. But, as Vablatsky and Mopsus have said, "Death must have Death"

 **BEcca** : That's alright! I'm glad you're back though! Hopefully you'll review again and let me know about this chapter. I have a feeling you'll be quite mad/sad with this one though, seeing as I did exactly what you hoped I wouldn't do.

 **Guest123** : I'm so happy you think so! I had originally just planned to do one per month but I get so excited when I have the chapters written out that I just can't control myself, ahah.

 **ThisIsHope** : Omg, I'm so sorry. Just... so sorry. I have no words...

 **Clara:** SHAME ON YOU! BUT OMG YES THANKS! God, I'm awful at staying mad at people. I'm glad you're back to reviewing though. Don't worry, Ankaa'll be back to seeing things in no time... And, to be quite honest, chapter 23 is kinda sad, but after you read this one, it won't be that hard to swallow. Which... is horrible, but true.

* * *

 _"My feet will want to walk where you are sleeping_

 _but_

 _I shall go on living."  
_ \- Pablo Neruda

* * *

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Six – The Final Task_**

Ceph wished Ankaa good luck as she made her way out of the Great Hall for her History of Magic exam on the day of the Third Task. Once she had excited, Ceph joined Fleur and they both made their way through the same door they had gone through when they had been chosen to be Triwizard Champions. Their families were on the other side.

"There you are!"

Ceph was immediately being crushed in a hug by his mother, who kissed both of his cheeks. Ceph laughed and hugged her back, before accepting a hug from his father as well. For a fleeting second, he was saddened by the fact that Sirius could not be here, but he remembered the good luck card Sirius had sent him earlier that day, and the feeling vanished.

"How are you feeling?" Maya asked, attempting to tame his wild curls, but all in vain.

"A bit nervous, I suppose," Ceph mumbled, looking around at the other champions and their families. He noticed the Weasleys standing off to the side, waiting for Harry who was still absent.

Maya, noticing where his gaze was trained, took his hand and pulled him along.

"Molly," Maya smiled, hugging the witch close, "This is Ceph. Ceph, this is Molly Weasley, and her son Bill."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Weasley." Ceph smiled, holding out his hand. Molly Weasley was hardly one for handshakes, and she pulled Ceph in for a tight hug almost immediately.

"Oh, it's so good to meet you!" She smiled widely, squeezing his sides tightly. Ceph didn't mind however. He only laughed and hugged her closer. Over her shoulder, Bill gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

"I'll fetch Harry," Maya announced, letting her son warm up to the Weasleys. With a smile, Maya pushed open the door to the Great Hall, where Harry was just getting up from the Gryffindor Table.

"Harry?" The boy looked up at her, surprised. Maya knew he had thought no one would be here for him, seeing as he thought he had no family. "Didn't think we'd forget about you, did you, love?"

As he got closer, Maya pulled him into a tight hug, just like she had with Ceph. She could almost feel the tension leaving Harry. She ran a hand through his hair in an effort to calm him down, placing a soft kiss atop his head.

"Come on," Maya smiled, wrapping her arm around her godson's shoulder and pulling her into the room. "They're waiting for you."

"Surprise!" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly. Harry smiled broadly and was led over to them. Mrs. Weasley leaned down and kissed his cheek, "Thought we'd come and watch you!"

"Go on," Maya told him, "We'll see you at lunch?"

Harry nodded before leaving with the Weasleys, giving them a tour. Maya turned back to her son, who was deep in conversation with Henry. When Maya approached, the two turned to her. Ceph gave her a tense smile, and Maya returned a soft one.

"It's alright, sweetheart," She told him, caressing his cheek. "You'll be alright."

* * *

"That was _awful_ ," Blaise moaned, rubbing the back of his aching neck as they left the History of Magic exam. "I can't believe your brother elected to do his exams on top of the Tournament," He continued, "I had a hard time studying even without bloody tasks around."

Ankaa laughed, "He's one of a kind, I guess. But yeah, that was horrible." She sighed, "I'd be lucky if I was able to maintain my grade."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Says the girl who gets nearly perfect every time."

Ankaa just smirked at the girl. When she entered the Great Hall, she spotted Ceph sitting at the Slytherin table… with her mom and dad. With a slight smile, she made her way towards them.

"Hi," Ankaa reached down to hug her father, placing a light kiss on his cheek. If he was surprised by the gesture, he didn't show it. Maya gave her daughter a smile when she turned towards her and gave her a small, hug as well, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Wow," Maya muttered, "Did we miss something?"

Ceph laughed, "Ankaa's become more affectionate these days. I don't know who we have to thank for that."

To Ankaa's complete and utter dismay, Ceph gave a teasing glance towards the Gryffindor Table, where Fred was sitting with his family. Ankaa noticed Mrs. Weasley had joined Harry, along with Bill Weasley. They were enjoying their lunch, and even Harry seemed happier than he had been in a while.

"Oh?" Maya turned towards the Gryffindor table interestedly. "Who is it?"

Ankaa stepped in front of her mother quickly, blocking her view of the Weasley family. "No one," She snapped, "Ceph's just joking."

Maya gave her daughter a patronizing smile. "Doesn't seem like it to me," She sang, "Otherwise you wouldn't have tried to hide it so much."

Ankaa rolled her eyes. "If you're going to be like this, I'm leaving."

Maya laughed, taking her daughters hand and pulling her down next to her. The family sat together, enjoying their lunch. It was the happiest Ankaa had felt in a while. Over the last few months, ever since she had somewhat cleared things up with Sirius, she really had started to open up more.

What she had previously perceived as weakness was probably the one thing that strengthened her the most. Having a family was hardly a weakness. Ankaa sat at the table, silent and observing. Her family did not make her weak, if anything it made her feel stronger to be surrounded by the people who were loyal to her, who loved her.

"You know Ankaa," Ceph began in the most carefree tone, "You still haven't thanked Mrs. Weasley for making you a sweater."

Ankaa swallowed nervously as her mother turned to her.

"You haven't _thanked_ her yet?"

"I was busy! And then I forgot!"

"Maybe you could do it now?" Henry proposed, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Now?!" Ankaa cried incredulously, "She's with her family. I don't want to interrupt."

"Now."

Ankaa scowled when she heard Ceph snickering. When she gave him a glare, he pretended to cough. He hid his smile behind his hand as Ankaa stood up uncertainly and made her way towards the Gryffindor Table.

Lucky for her, Hermione decided to join the group at the same time. Mrs. Weasley's expression told Ankaa she wasn't excited to see Hermione, most likely because she had read _Witch Weekly's_ rendition about Hermione stringing Harry along and abandoning him for Krum.

"Er—excuse me," Ankaa stood behind Mrs. Weasley, waiting uncertainly as she turned around. "Er—hello Mrs. Weasley, I'm Ankaa. I hate to interrupt you while you're with your family, but I never got a chance to thank you for the sweater you knit for me last year."

"Ankaa?" Mrs. Weasley looked to the twins for a second, before turning back to Ankaa with a wide smile. "Of course! Fred and George have told me so much about you!" She got up and wrapped Ankaa in a tight hug. Over her shoulder, Ankaa saw Fred and George sit up a little, almost if they were getting ready to pull their mother away in case Ankaa decided to attack.

"Did you like the sweater?"

"Oh yes, I loved it," Ankaa smiled at the woman. "It's very comfortable, thank you so much. I'll let you get back to your lunch. See you around," Ankaa told the rest of them. "Good luck, Potter."

Ankaa finally slunk back into her seat and frowned, "Well that was utterly humiliating."

Maya frowned, "I think that went well! Molly looked so happy to meet you."

Ankaa groaned, pushing her plate away. She listened to her parents giving Ceph a few last minute pointers. Ankaa hugged her brother before he parted from them, heading towards the Quidditch Pitch with the rest of the Champions. Once Ceph left, Draco and Blaise joined Ankaa as they headed down to the Quidditch Pitch.

Ankaa watched as her mother and father sat near the front, now joined by Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Mr. Weasley.

"Your family sure seems cozy with them," Draco muttered, raising a brow at how happy they seemed talking to each other.

"It's acting," Ankaa lied, "You know better than anyone how good my family is at acting."

Draco looked at her from the corner of his eye. Humming slightly, he responded, "Of course, you Drama Queen."

He pulled her along to the top, where they could see over the tops of the maze. Crabbe and Goyle had been down early, saving them seats. Goyle had used deep green face paint to write 'RHYTHER' on his forehead.

"It's a bit unnerving to see that," Ankaa muttered, pointing to is forehead. "But thanks for the support, I guess."

Goyle just grunted.

Ankaa turned to Draco with a 'what the hell' look, and he just shrugged. Even he hadn't completely figured Crabbe and Goyle out. In another few minutes, the school band had started to play. Everyone was on their feet, cheering loudly as the champions made their way to the front.

Dumbledore made his way up to the podium. Using his wand to amplify his voice, he announced that Professor Moody had already placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze.

"First person to touch the cup will be the winner!"

Ankaa cheered along with the rest of the students as Ceph and Harry got ready to enter the maze. Ceph turned around once, before the sound of the cannon, and waved at their mom and dad, and then up at her. Ankaa gave him a thumbs up, watching as he turned and disappeared into the maze.

It had been about thirty minutes since Ceph had vanished into the maze. Ankaa sat at the top, listening intently as Bagman updated them on everything happening in the maze. As he continued, Ankaa started to fidget in her seat.

"What's going on?" Blaise asked worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Ankaa took a deep breath. Her stomach had started hurting. Arching her back slightly, she tried to get in a more comfortable positon. Maybe she had eaten something weird.

"Mr. Rhyther has now encountered the Sphinx from Egypt!" Bagman exploded, "Now, remember! If he gives the wrong answer, the Sphinx will attack. Should he guess correctly, he can pass."

Bagman recited the riddle.

 _Ceph stood before a great Sphinx, lowering his wand to show that he was no threat. Ankaa could see the lips of the human head moving, but she could not hear what she was saying. Ankaa took a step forward, straining her ears so she could catch something, anything._

 _She saw Ceph shake his head slightly before scratching the back of his neck. Shrugging, he looked to have given the Sphinx and answer. Ankaa watched with baited breath as the Sphinx stood, keeping its eyes locked on her brother's form, before turning away and letting him pass._

Ankaa blinked furiously, trying to clear the vision she had just had. Almost as if she had swum underwater, the sounds around her started to become muted. Slowly, the volume decreased until she could not hear anything but a soft buzzing in her ear.

 _What is going on?_

The buzzing in her ears started growing louder, and louder until it was like hearing someone screeching in her ear. Flinching, Ankaa quickly covered her ears, pressing as hard as she could to stop the horrendous sound from flooding her mind.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Blaise asked her again, pulling her hands away from her ears. Even Draco was looking her over, seemingly concerned.

"Uh, yes." Ankaa muttered slowly, when the sound finally vanished. "Sorry, I'm just a bit jumpy. I can't wait for this stupid thing to be over."

* * *

 _It's almost over_.

Ceph turned a corner of the maze, squinting at the glowing blue object at the end. With a smirk, he started to race towards it. The Triwizard Cup was so close. Just as he crossed a junction, he heard a deep voice shouting a spell he had never heard before. On reflex, Ceph dropped to the ground.

Quickly, he got up to see Krum making his way over to him, holding his wand steady and snarling at him. Ceph conjured a shield in front of him, deflecting the steady string of spells that came his way.

Suddenly, saw someone run into the middle of their duel.

"Harry! Get out of the way!" Ceph warned. He dodged another spell before finally casting an offensive spell of his own, causing Krum to fly backwards ten feet and collapse on the ground, unconscious.

"He was bewitched," Harry mumbled, coming to a stop beside Ceph as they examined the fallen boy. Ceph scowled, kicking the other boy's wand away from him. The maze started to close around them, and the wind started picking up. Ceph turned and pulled Harry along with him, towards the Triwizard Cup.

"Come on!" Ceph pushed Harry ahead, turning behind him to look at the rapidly advancing maze.

In his haste to get away, Ceph tripped over a protruding root in the ground. He tried to get up when the roots started to tighten along his ankles, and two more shot out of either side of the maze and trapped his arms.

"Harry!" Ceph shouted, "GO! GET THE CUP!"

But Harry stayed where he was, watching as Ceph struggled under the weight of the vines and roots that were grabbing at him mercilessly. He tried to reach for his wand, clawing at the ground to try and get a few feet ahead.

" _Reducto_!"

Harry's spell hit a few centimetres away from Ceph's arms, freeing him enough so that he could grab his wand. Once the two of them fought off the remaining vines, Ceph turned to Harry, "Why didn't you go? You should have left me behind!"

Harry gave him a smile, "We're family... We don't leave family behind. Now, let's go get that Cup."

* * *

"Okay!" Blaise exclaimed finally, "You're going pale! I think there's seriously something wrong with you, we should get to Madam Pomfrey and have her check you over once."

"Blaise, I'm fine."

"No, actually, you're not," Malfoy agreed, peering closely at the sickly pallor her skin had adopted. "You're sweating, and wincing at every single second."

"I just—I'm having a really bad headache." Ankaa finally sighed, "Don't talk too loudly."

Before either of them could say anything, Ankaa was thrust back into an unwelcome vision.

 _"Come out and fight me!"_

 _Ankaa turned around quickly, coming to face the owner of the voice. She stood in the centre of a group of men dressed in black cloaks, some covered with a mask while some were sneering in her direction. She recognized some of them, having seen them around Rhyther Manor. Lucius Malfoy stood behind a tall bald figure, clutching his wand tightly._

 _Ankaa looked in the direction they were all turned in._

 _Hesitantly, she walked towards the people at the other end. In doing so, she crossed the man who was standing in the centre of it all. The first thing Ankaa noticed about him was that he held his wand in the most peculiar fashion. But then, she remembered she had once seen a man hold his wand in the same way. In her mother's visions… in the pensieve… Lord Voldemort…_

 _Except it wasn't him; Not entirely, at least. He did not look like a human being anymore. His skin looked like marble, and the veins stood out against it. Instead of a nose, he had two slits in its place. Ankaa turned away from the hideous creature, making her way towards where she could see a mop of hair peeking over one of the gravestones._

 _"You can't do this, Harry," Ceph was whispering. "He's too powerful. He'll kill you."_

 _"I want to see the light leave your eyes!" Voldemort cried, pointing his wand at Potter, trying to bait him into a duel._

 _Almost immediately, Ankaa knew what Harry was thinking. By the looks of it, so did Ceph. When Harry tried to get up, Ceph took his hand forcefully, and pulled him back down._

 _"Don't be stupid!" He hissed, "We'll have to do this together. I'll distract him while you fetch the cup, alright? On my signal… I'll get you out of here, Harry, I promise."_

 _Harry swallowed his fear and nodded. Taking in a shaky breath, Ceph clutched his wand tightly in his hand and stood up._

 _"Ceph, what the hell are you doing!" Ankaa tried to pull him back, but her hands went right through him._

 _Ankaa watched as her brother stood his ground, glaring at Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Voldemort regarded him carefully._

 _"Cepheus Rhyther," Voldemort enunciated his name in the oddest way. "Step aside, Cepheus. I do not wish to spill magical blood."_

 _"I can't do that," Ceph returned, oddly calm in the face of true terror. "I can't let you hurt him."_

 _Voldemort examined her brother carefully. To her horror, Voldemort's eyes then turned to the exact spot where Ankaa was standing. For a moment, she felt like he was looking right at her. And it was terrifying to look right into those red eyes._

 _"Such a shame," Voldemort shook his head, as if this was the single most pitiful thing he had seen. Turning to one of the men in a mask behind him, he ordered, "Kill him."_

 _Ankaa watched, dumbstruck, as the man stepped forward. He held out his hand. Ceph held out his own wand, getting ready to defend himself. A jet of light surged forward from each wand, and there was an explosion of white light when it met in the middle._

 _Ankaa took a few steps in Ceph's direction, hoping to be able to see him. When the light finally faded, and her vision was finally restored, Ankaa dropped to her knees at the sight of her brother lying on the ground, staring lifelessly into the night sky._

"Oi! You lunatic, stand up!" Blaise cheered, "Your brother's here! He's got the Cup!"

Ankaa stood up shakily, breathing in deeply, trying to see over the heads of the people in front of her.

"… a boy has just been killed."

Immediately, Draco turned to Ankaa, and the two shared a look. While Draco understood what had happened, and it saddened him to know that it was Ceph, Ankaa did not seem to comprehend the news.

Slowly, she made her way down the bleachers, as if she was trying to avoid confirming the fact for as long as she could. When he heard her mumble something, he realized she was in shock. And she kept saying her brother's name, over and over again, like a prayer.

She finally pushed through the crowd surrounding the boys. Draco watched as she slowly made her way over to her brother, and dropped to her knees by his head.

"This is my brother…" Ankaa said softly, as if she was trying to confirm the fact that the pale looking boy that lay dead before her was the same boy who she had grown up with. "This is... Ceph."

 _"I'm the only friend you've got_ , _" he had told her once, "Once I leave, you'll be alone."_

 _"Good!" She had spat at him with all the hatred she could muster. "I can't wait until you're gone!"_

 _He had just given her a sad smile. "You don't mean that."_

Her hands, trembling, reached out for his cheek. Desperate to feel any warmth, she placed them upon the hollows of his cheeks, and then his neck, and then finally her hands settled over the spot where his heart was. She kept them there for a moment, completely sure that she would feel the steady heartbeat she had felt when he hugged her so many times before.

"I'm sorry." The words tumbled out of her without a second thought. She waited for a second, for him to respond, as if he was still alive. In the back of her mind, she knew her brother was dead. She knew she would never see him again, never speak to him again.

But her shock overshadowed all reason. She could not understand how someone like her brother, someone who had devoted so much time and energy to becoming the best could be laying dead before her.

She could hear someone sobbing. It was her mother. Or maybe it was her. Ankaa's chest did feel constricted, and her face felt exceptionally warm. Her fingers ran over her own cheeks, and returned covered in her tears.

 _"I guess you'll really enter the Tournament then," Ankaa had said last summer._

 _Ceph had given her a gentle smile. "Don't worry. With you at my side, I'm sure I'll come out unscathed."_

Ankaa reached forward, pulling her brother off the ground and cradling him in her arms. It was wrong, so wrong, to see him laying so still. She rocked him back and forth, like she remembered him doing to her when they were both little. She rested her head against his. Ankaa saw her mother reach for his hand, desperately intertwining her fingers through his, as if she expected the hold on her hand to tighten.

With her arms around her brother, Ankaa confessed, "This is not how I wanted to hug when he came back, you know."

 _"Don't worry little sister," Ceph had laughed, "I'll be out of your hair soon enough."_

"It's all my fault," Ankaa did not bother to wipe away the hot tears that streamed down her face and fell on her brother's head. Instead she clutched her brother's _dead body_ even tighter, and closer. "I could have warned him… I—I've said such horrible things to him mom... and I never apologized, but he forgave me every single time."

 _"I'm always here if you need me," Ceph had said with a wide smile._

"I'm a—" No. She was not anything to him now. He was dead. "I was a horrible sister to him... He deserved so much better. _I'm so sorry, Mom. I'm so sorry."_

 _"You're the best little sister ever!" He had ruffled her hair in excitement and ran from the Room of Requirement when he found out he would be chosen for the Tournament._

She had done this to him. She was the reason he was dead, why he would never be able to complete that Ministry Internship he had worked so hard for, or marry the girl of his dreams. He didn't deserve to be the one that died. Not when his sister was the horrible human being.

"He didn't deserve this," Ankaa whispered, wiping at her nose, "He didn't deserve to die. I should have—it should be me."

She was pulled away from him then. Someone took her by the arms, and started pulling her away. Ankaa saw her mother smoothing her hand over Ceph's curls, trying to tame them. But even in death, they remained stubborn.

Ankaa wanted to protest, she wanted to stay with her brother. But she felt too weak. She wanted to scream, but she felt exhausted. As she was pulled along, his name kept falling from her lips and she said his name over and over again.

" _Ceph... my brother... Ceph_."

* * *

When she woke up, she felt slightly disoriented. Slowly, Ankaa sat up in bed. Moving her curtains aside, she noticed that her dormitory was entirely empty. Ankaa raised her brows in surprise. It was rare to find peace and quiet in a girl's dormitory.

Ankaa made her way downstairs to the common room, which was once again quiet. There were only a few people on the couches, who looked up when she came downstairs. Ankaa noticed them cast weary glances in her direction.

"Where is everybody?" Ankaa asked, taking a lot around at the empty common room. She had wanted to enjoy a quiet room since she had first arrived at Hogwarts, but now that it was quiet, she hated it every second of it.

"In the Great Hall…" One of the girls began uncertainly, "For the… ceremony."

"What ceremony?"

The girl gave Ankaa a sad look, her eyes filling up with tears. "For Ceph," She choked, "To remember him."

"For… Ceph…"

It took time for her consciousness to send the memories flooding back. In the next ten seconds, Ankaa was hit once again with the hollow feeling that had filled when she sobbed over her brother's body. She was brutally, and agonizingly reminded of the fact that Ceph was gone. She had forgotten, and for the first ten minutes, she had thought everything was okay, that it was all a bad dream. But in the next ten seconds, she lost her brother all over again.

The worst part about losing someone you love is that it happens over and over again, every single morning, in the first few moments when you wake up.

You're reminded of, and blinded by, the fact that the person who you had deemed invincible is gone, and will stay gone for as long as you live.

"Why aren't you two at the ceremony?"

"We were told to wait for you," The other girl answered. "We… weren't sure if you were okay."

Ankaa nodded. She told them to head to the Great Hall.

"You owe him that much," She said. "I need to be alone anyway."

Once the two girls left, Ankaa did not bother staying in the common room. She slowly made her way up the stairs to the boys dormitories, noting how her bones ached with every step. The door to Ceph's room creaked open slowly, and she slowly ran her hand over his bed.

He had a picture of the four of them on his nightstand, from the time they had visited Hawaii. Ceph had his arm around his mother and sister, wearing a flower frown on his head. He was smiling lazily at the camera, and giving a playful wink.

The picture that previously brought her so much joy just brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes. She turned away from the picture, but everything reminded her of Ceph. She sat down on his bed, and looked at the door. Ankaa waited in silence for about ten minutes, just waiting. She could almost see him waltzing through the door, giving her a wide smile and announcing something odd he had seen Terence do in class. She could almost hear his voice too, him laughing just around the corner.

But he didn't. And he never would.

Ankaa lay down in his bed, curling her fingers around the fabric of his sheets and inhaling the scent. Ankaa told herself that this was the last time she would ever be able to surround herself with her brother, since he was no more.

Her fingertips skimmed the edge of a rough, leathery fabric under his pillow. Propping herself up on her elbows, she pulled out a book. As she opened it, an envelope fell from the first page, and Ankaa set it aside.

The book was labelled: _Cepheus Rhyther – Florence Lacomb_

Ankaa closed the book with a tired sigh. She reached for the envelope, turning it over to find it addressed to Mrs. Weasley. She pulled the letter out and began reading.

 _Dear Mrs. Weasley,_

 _Thank you so much for the sweater you sent me this Christmas, I absolutely love it. I also wanted to take this moment to thank you for making a sweater for Ankaa. She's probably tried to write to you, but knowing her, she either overthought things too much and forgot completely, or she just forgot to send you a thank you letter._

 _She's been wearing that sweater a lot. It's her favourite thing to wear around the house during the holidays or when she's studying in the dorm. She doesn't show it much, but she really appreciates it._

 _Thank you,_

 _Ceph._

 _P.S. I'll be sending you some gifts of my own next Christmas!_

Ankaa found his sweater, neatly folded and placed on the top of his trunk. Ankaa pulled it close to her and breathed in his scent. With a heavy heart, Ankaa lay between the sheets of his bed.

Her tears soaked his pillow and his sweater as Ankaa cried herself to sleep.

* * *

At the end of the term, it was odd to see people wishing each other well as they departed for the summer holidays. Ankaa sat on the first step of the Grand Staircase, looking down at the masses of students laughing and joking with each other. It seemed wrong to her that they should be so happy when she was suffering.

What right did any of them have to live when her brother had died?

Ankaa turned the leather bound book in her hands. It was for Florence, but Ankaa did not want to give it to her. A small part of her knew that Florence was going through as much pain as she was. But Ankaa did not want to part with anything that had once belonged to Ceph. She was possessive, and she wanted—no, needed—to hold onto every last piece of him that she could. Because she couldn't hold _him_ anymore. She would find solace in reminding herself that he had once existed, that he had been a living, breathing human being who had his life snatched away from him.

But when Ankaa saw Florence for the first time since Ceph's death, she changed her mind. Ankaa suspected she looked the same, hair dishevelled, eyes red and swollen, a dead expression on her face. Florence was dutifully wishing her friends a happy summer break, but she looked anything but happy.

With a deep breath, Ankaa clutched the book and stood up. The students parted for her the as she made her way over to the older girl. Florence turned around, her eyes welling up in tears when she saw Ankaa. Maybe because she was seeking comfort from the younger girl, trying to tell herself that Ankaa had lost her only brother and so she must need the help.

"This is for you," Ankaa told her softly, holding out the book for her. Florence accepted it gingerly, turning to one of the pages. "It's a diary. Ceph started writing it the first day he met you."

"Did you—"

"No," Ankaa wiped at her nose when she noticed it had become stuffy once more, "I didn't read it, but I know what it's about. He had habit of keeping a diary where he wrote down all the things that made him happy in a day. For you... he got a whole new book, because everything you did made him happy. I think you should keep it… He'd want you to… it would have made him happy."

Florence was trying her hardest to keep from breaking down in tears again. Her breathing was coming in broken gasps, she tried to wipe her tears as quickly and silently as they came. Ankaa was aware that everyone around them was listening and watching, but she really did not care anymore.

"I-I'm sorry," Florence sniffed, looking to the clear blue sky in an effort to keep her tears at bay, "I'm sorry you lost your brother."

"And I'm sorry you lost your soul mate."

* * *

Ankaa supposed the worst thing about grief was that it never truly leaves you. The loss she felt, the devastation at never being able to speak to her brother again, would never truly leave her. The hollow feeling that she battled, she knew it would resurface no matter how hard she tried to push it away. She knew it in the disappointment that she felt at looking around in a crowded room for her brother, but soon after realizing that she would never see him again.

That would never disappear.

"Only the people that have loved deeply can grieve with such sorrow," Mopsus told her solemnly when she returned to his portrait, giving him back the two unused bottles of his Potion. "I know you feel great pain, but do not channel your grief into guilt," He advised, taking note of how her hand tightened around the flasks before she finally threw them roughly into their box.

"I could have saved him," She clenched her teeth together. "I could have… _trained_ more, studied more, _worked harder_."

Mopsus did not say anything for a long time. He let the girl mull over her thoughts. He knew she had not completely comprehended her loss yet. Losing someone, he knew, was not comprehended in an instant. She would realize over time, how much she missed her brother, when she would find that his scent had faded from the clothes he once wore or the letters to his name that remained unopened.

The little things that once reminded her of him would bring back a painful rush of memories no matter how long it had been since he had passed. It's never losing the person that breaks you down, it's always remembering their presence and recalling their memories that makes you realize what you have lost.

"Grief can destroy you," Mopsus said, "Or it can make you the strongest you have ever been. You have a choice now, Ankaa. You can drive yourself into the ground with ill placed guilt, or you can use your brother's death to make yourself the strongest and most capable Seer and witch this world has seen."

* * *

Even though Ankaa lived most of her life in black and white, she knew the moment she lost Ceph, the world had lost its colour. Even the black and white seemed dull. All she did was sit in silence and reflect upon every memory she had of Ceph, the good and the bad, the happy and the sad.

Relationships, no matter what kind, take a lot of energy. And when you lose someone, someone whom you had once been close to and spent your entire life with, letting go of them takes as much of the mental energy it took to forge those relationships in the first place. You reassess your place in the world, your identity. Because when you've spent your entire life with one person, you become one; wrapped up with certain elements of each other, that when one dies, it's impossible to differentiate what left with the dead, and what stayed behind.

"I'm sorry," Harry said to her one night, as sat next to him the Hospital Wing, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to give her some Dreamless Draught. Harry did not look at her in fear that he would start crying again. "I'm sorry he had to die for me."

Ankaa did not rebuke his claim. She was trying to pin the blame on someone, and candidates were in no short supply. She was angry, at herself for letting Ceph compete without giving him the guidance. She was angry at Harry, for letting Ceph jump in front of him, to try and protect him. She was angry at Dumbledore, for letting something like this happen in the first place, especially when he had vowed to protect his students.

After all, anger was easier to process than grief.

"Thank you," Ankaa muttered after a moment. "Thank you for being with him when he—when he… Ceph didn't deserve to die, but he sure as hell didn't deserve to die alone… Thank you for letting him be with his family when he did."

* * *

When she stepped off the Hogwarts Express and onto platform nine and three quarters, the bitterness she had been surrounded with for the past few days resurfaced once more. The laughing students, the happy parents, and the oblivious porters made her aware of one thing. No matter how broken your soul may be, the world does not stop living on because of _your_ grief.

And perhaps the biggest reminder of that, for Ankaa at least, were Fred and George.

She had seen them, mourn for her brother, and shed a few tears. But she also saw them smiling, something she thought she was not capable of doing anymore no matter how hard she tried.

Ankaa remembered the letter she had in her pocket, intended for Mrs. Weasley, that seemed to be weighing her down like an invisible anchor. The woman had, in her own way, tried to comfort the young girl by sending her some homemade cakes. They had gone to waste though, as Ankaa had lost her appetite almost completely following the Third Task.

Ankaa spotted Mrs. Weasley standing with her husband, eagerly awaiting the arrival of her children. She spotted her mother as well, standing with her father off on the opposite side.

"Mrs. Weasley," Ankaa pulled the letter out of her pocket before the woman could say anything. "This is for you, from Ceph. He had meant to send it…"

"Oh, of course," Mrs. Weasley looked as if she wanted to wrap Ankaa in a hug, but she refrained. Ankaa did not notice her cast a saddened look towards her husband either.

Ankaa did not stay for long. She gave the letter, and she moved on. She wanted to tie up all his lose ends for him, knowing that he would not want to leave without letting the people around him know that he loved them beyond words.

* * *

The world kept turning, and the seconds kept ticking by. Ankaa had no memory of it. It all mattered very little now anyway. She lay in Ceph's bed, at the Manor, looking up at his ceiling. The windows showed the night sky, shinning bright with stars. She idly wondered if he had turned into a star, if he was happy wherever it was he had been sent to.

 _Sent to_.

Because he did not chose to go. He was ripped away from his family, from his friends. He was _murdered_. A sweet and caring boy who had done no wrong, _murdered_ for standing up for what he believed in, for those he loved.

She did not realize when she started crying again for it had become a habit these days. When the stars all blurred into one big cluster, she wiped at her eyes. Her mother settled herself next to her, running a comforting hand over her forehead.

"He was so young," Maya uttered softly, looking around his room. "He had his whole life ahead of him. I can't believe he's gone."

Neither could she. For the first time in a long while, Ankaa turned to her mother for comfort. She wrapped her arms around Maya's torso, burrowing her head into her shoulder. And together, they wept for Ceph. Together, they wept for a beautiful boy who had been taken from them far too quickly.

Laying in her mother's arms, Ankaa wondered how Death could be so cruel, how he could have let someone so pure and beautiful have a life so brief.

* * *

 **Notes:**

You know, after killing off Ceph's character, I kind of/sort of understand why Rowling killed the characters we loved so much. It was sheer and brutal war, and war is hell. Which now has me conflicted about what Ankaa/Fred's end will be like, since after all, "Death must have Death".

IM SO SORRY!

OK SO I won't be updating as regularly as I have been over the summer. I've got Uni starting again in less than a month and I've got to prep for it. That being said, in the time that I'll be absent (which really won't be that much) I'll be writing the chapters and all. So, updates will be around every two weeks or so, which isn't so bad, I think.

As always, thank you to the people who added this story to their favourite/follows/reviewed.

Thank you to **hellbunnybabe** , **StrongStarxX** , **ingisned** , **PrincessJirachi** , **adgenelia _,_ il2swim57, avalanches **and **Jessboobear** for adding this story to your follows/favorites!

Also, for the first time I looked at the traffic graph and all, and there's apparently about 700 of you reading which makes me so incredibly happy! I know there's like, seven hundred thousand other stories for Harry Potter and it makes me so happy that you've decided to give mine a shot. Thank you so much! On the flip side, my brother, who also writes stories on here, looked at that and laughed (he's apparently got lots more for a discontinued story of his) ... BUT that's what little brothers do. LOL

TL;DR - "Death must have Death"... Updates will now be every two weeks or so...Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favorited... My little brother is a bit too full of himself but he's still a cutie.

UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES!

Aree :)


	27. The New Summer Home

_**Disclaimer**_ : I _don't own the Harry Potter series_.

* * *

 **19irene96** : Yeah, I think we all saw it coming. It killed me to do it, honestly. And I debated not doing it for a while, but I just knew I had to. It's one of the reasons I chose for him to compete instead of Cedric. As the quote says: Suffering leads the way to greatness. Thanks for your review by the way! I haven't heard from you in a while and I read your review while I was half asleep and my first thought was, "YES YOURE BACK!" ehehe

 **ThisIsHope** : I knew you'd be mad at me. I'm so sorry! I swear I'll make it up to you! Also, is it bad that I was smiling at your review? I mean, I obviously feel so bad about killing Ceph off, but damn I'm on your shit list and that feels amazing.

 **asdfghjkl** : I'm so sorry! It had to happen! Oh gosh, I'm getting all emotional now. And really, this chapter is no better. Emotions are still high, and we're all still missing Ceph.

 **perfectfiresky:** Yes, sadly Death must have death. AND OMG I swear, if I decide to let Death have Fred, I'm gonna be so cheesed. But I guess we'll see... Hmm. Thanks so much for your review (even though the last chapter was slightly upsetting).

 **snowsqueek:** LOL To be honest though, originally I hadn't planned for him to die. He was supposed to be a rigorous support system for Ankaa throughout the war. But... I just... My bad. I'm so happy that you like my work! IT MAKES ME SO GIGGLY! Thanks so much for your review too!

 **Yuki no Ai:** HI! I saw all your reviews and I was so happy! For the longest time before I wrote the story, I was conflicted about Ankaa's personality. I felt that it was a bit strong, and that she would be an extremely hard character to like as a main character. I'm glad you like it though! Sadly, poor Ceph couldn't dodge that spell. I really wanted him to. Also, this might sound mean, but I'm glad you were weeping too. It makes me feel like a better writer. HEHEHE

 **NessieBooEvans:** Oh, don't worry your English was perfect! I'm glad you like the story! I can't tell you how many times I've been excited to see a Slytherin OC and then when I start reading the character is just not right for me. I'm happy people are loving Ankaa (she deserves it, after all). As for Fred... well no promises yet, but I have a feeling Ankaa won't let him slip away so easily. Hope you like this chapter! Waiting to hear from you again!

 **VioletRyu:** AWH That makes me feel so much better! And you're right, Death chooses the best. Though he didn't deserve it, Death has got a true gem in Ceph.

* * *

 _"_ _Sometimes it takes great suffering to pierce the soul and open it up to greatness."_ – Bill Rodgers

* * *

 ** _Chapter Twenty Seven – The New Summer Home_**

Maya watched her daughter over the railing on the second floor, looking down at her sitting in the drawing room. She watched as Ankaa shifted her wand in her hand, making the centre piece of the table float a few feet into the air. With a silent wave of her wand, the centrepiece rushed towards the wall and the glass shattering on impact. Without a blink, Ankaa would wave her wand and repair it.

Then she would repeat the process all over again, for perhaps the thousandth time.

Beside her, Henry sighed. "We need to do something about this," he whispered. "She hasn't been eating, she hasn't been sleeping, and when she does she wakes up screaming."

"Has she been to see him?"

"This is the first time she's left her room." Henry informed her. "I'm worried that she's…"

He trailed off. It was hard for him to see her withdrawing into herself, especially when she had worked so hard to open up. He was devastated by the loss of his son, but at the same time, watching Ankaa slowly destroy herself was equally as devastating.

"Has she written back?"

Henry shook his head no, gesturing to the piles of letters that remained untouched upon the table in front of Ankaa. Ankaa would glance up every time an owl came through, but when she realized it was not Ceph, she would return back to staring at the wall in his room.

"We have to get her out of here," Henry said strongly, "I think it will be a good idea if she spends the summer at Sirius'… at Headquarters."

Maya pursed her lips, unsure of the idea.

"I know her and Sirius don't get along, but this is probably best for her. It'll be nice to be in a place where she doesn't have any memories of Ceph," Henry suggested. "Plus she'll have Lupin and the Weasleys. She's always liked them, hasn't she?"

"I suppose." Maya breathed in deeply, "Alright. When Dumbledore finishes the protective spells, we'll ask him."

Henry gave her an incredulous look. When Maya ignored him, he rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to _ask_ him for permission, Maya." He told her, "He may be your mentor but he's not in charge of your child. We're putting Ankaa in danger by letting her stay here, almost unprotected."

"She's not unprotected."

"Oh? And who's protecting her while you're off with Sirius? Soon enough, I'll have to return to the Ministry, and then to Voldemort. He's going to come looking here, you know that, don't you? He'll come looking for you. And when he does, he'll realize that your daughter is _the_ Seer he's been searching for. He's going to try to kill her."

"It won't come down to that, she's just a child."

"So was Ceph when he was murdered," Henry glared at his 'wife', "Voldemort won't care that she's a child, all he'll care about is how talented she is. She's brilliant at spells and she's got the potential to be a great Seer. He'll want her to join him, and if she refuses, he'll kill her.

Maya, she's going to return to school, and what do you think she'll have to face? Those are the kids of the Death Eaters who were there the night her brother was killed. She has to be able to deal with them, to show them that she's stronger than all this."

"It's too soon—"

"I know it is!" Henry snapped, "But we're at war now. You remember what it was like the last time it happened. We don't have time to get caught up in grief… The more time we give her, the more she's going to think things over. What if she ends up choosing the wrong side?"

"She wont."

"Don't lie to yourself, Maya," Henry growled, taking her elbow in his hand and roughly turning her to face him. "You've seen it, I know you have. She's hurt which makes her vulnerable... Grief makes monsters out of all of us. We've got to get her on the right track, to show her that she has friends and family worth fighting for. If we let her stay here, all alone, she won't be able to see."

The two turned to Ankaa simultaneously, noticing she had finally stopped assaulting the glass centrepiece. Tipsy, their house elf, had placed a plate of food before her. Tipsy bowed lowly, her nose skimming the surface of the marble floor below her.

Ankaa cast a tired look at the elf before she sighed and unfolded her legs from beneath her. With a great exhale, she pushed herself off the couch and stood up. Without another word, she turned away and headed up to the stairs, where she crossed her parents, and into Ceph's room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Yes," Maya sighed through her nose, "Sirius' place will be good for her, I think."

* * *

A few days of summer passed like this, at least from what Ankaa could remember. She sat on Ceph's bed all day, her hands folding under her chin while her elbows rested on her knees. She stared curiously at the book of spells Ceph had given her for her birthday before he…

 _What use is it to me anymore_ , Ankaa wondered.

She wondered if it was even worth it anymore, to work so hard in school and perfect all these spells when she would most likely wind up dead anyway. Because that surely was the case for her brother, who spent hours and hours after classes in the Room of Requirement practicing his spells.

He didn't even get to teach her to Apparate, like he had promised.

 _You didn't keep your end of the bargain either_ , she reminded herself bitterly. If she just used Mopsus' potion like she had intended to, and not listened to stupid Ceph's wishes, he would have still been alive today.

To get her mind off the image of Ceph's body after the Tournament, Ankaa reached for the book quickly and started to flip through it. There were some interesting jinxes and counter-jinxes that she thought would be fun to use. About halfway through the book, she found a few loose pieces of parchment stuffed between the pages.

 _Apparition Basics_ was scribbled on the top in Ceph's neat scrawl.

There was a multitude of feelings that battled to the surface, and Ankaa couldn't pinpoint exactly which one she felt the most at a given time. She knew she felt guilty, perhaps for doubting that her brother would ever leave her behind without finishing what he had promised her. She also felt angry, she guessed it was because she wanted _him_ to be the one to teach her, instead of learning it herself. And of course, above all else, she felt sad.

But sadness was an emotion that was always present these days. She couldn't feel any emotion without an underlying tone of sadness.

 _DO NOT TRY IT ALONE_ Ceph had written the next line and underlined it several times.

At first, she had been slightly amused, or perhaps it was the nostalgia of it all. She could almost _hear_ Ceph warning her. Under normal circumstances, she would have done it herself anyway. But Ceph had pointed an arrow to the part where he wrote rather lengthy notes on splinching.

Ankaa knew it was a likely side effect if she began practicing on her own. She needed someone who knew how to Apparate, and someone who wouldn't tell her mother and father what she was up to.

* * *

Ankaa remembered thinking how peculiar it was that her mother kept vanishing for days on end. She would sometimes venture out of her room and notice that the house was eerily silent. Maybe she had only recently started noticing this, because every summer before this she had Ceph running around the place like a hooligan, and her mother yelling at him to slow down.

But neither of them were there this year. Even her father had taken up more shifts at the Ministry, what exactly for she wasn't sure.

The Manor was quiet. And as much as Ankaa craved silence, this time she wished it wasn't so. It was just another reminder about everything that had happened a few weeks ago.

Ankaa jumped when there was knocking on her window. Hedwig gave her an affronted look when she pointed her wand at her. Ankaa opened the window and let her in. Hedwig swooped in gracefully and dropped the letter on her desk and sat there, patiently waiting for Ankaa.

Ankaa raised a brow at the owl.

"What?"

Hedwig looked at her as if she should know what the owl was waiting for. Ankaa shuffled on her feet, uncertain. Was Hedwig hoping Ankaa would catch any spare mice running around the corner for her? Hedwig pointedly glanced down at a small circular box that was placed on the far corner of the table, housing owl treats that Ankaa had kept reserved for Zeus.

Ankaa rolled her eyes and muttered, "Help yourself."

Hedwig bounced around in glee, and Ankaa watched her dig around the treats for a moment. Shaking her head in wonder, she grabbed the letter Harry had written to her. She didn't want to open it, after all, she hadn't opened any of the fourteen letters he had written to her so far. She had a feeling this one would be different though. And so, with a great sigh, she pulled the parchment open.

 _Ankaa,_

 _Stop ignoring me. Everyone's been busy doing I don't know what during their summer holidays and I feel left out—_ Ankaa rolled her eyes at this, he was always dramatic— _and you haven't written back to me at all. I know I'm probably not the person you want to talk to now, or ever, and I understand that. But if you have any news about what's going on, or anything that you've heard is happening, please let me know. _

_H.J.P_

"At least he's smart enough to write his initials," Ankaa muttered. But a second later, she turned to Hedwig and snorted, "That's even worse though, everyone knows his initials." When Hedwig did not respond, Ankaa sighed to herself, "I'm trying to talk to an owl."

Hedwig turned away from the treats for a moment before giving Ankaa an uninterested stare. Then, without a care in the world, her beak dipped back into the box and she gobbled up treats. As Ankaa sat at her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment, she wondered how Harry could tolerate having an owl with so much attitude.

Her quill hovered over the parchment for quite some time, before she decided she did not know what to write back to him. She read and reread his letter a few times.

 _"He's lonely,"_ She heard Ceph's voice telling her. She remembered him wanting to look out for Harry, seeing as the poor boy was always left alone in some form or the other.

He was lonely, and he was most likely scared. And so was she. If she had lost her brother, he had also lost a friend, and seen his parents' murderer come back to life before him. He was as traumatized as she was, and despite trying to contact his friends and get their help, he was lonely.

 _Dear Moral Fibre,_

 _First of all, don't get too worked up about people not writing back to you. It's summer, and while the both of us may be recovering from tragic loss, the world isn't. It's quite possible that other people are busy. Of course, they should still write you back, but let's just give them the benefit of the doubt here, however hard it might be to do so._

 _And next, I don't really know what's going on. Normally I'd suggest reading the Daily Prophet, but they've been off their rocker. Then again, I expect you knew this last year too, that the Daily Prophet isn't such a credible source when they let a hag like Skeeter write articles for the front page._

 _Lastly, I haven't bothered opening any of the letters you wrote to me. I've been a bit busy with some advanced spells stuff. I'll read them now though, if that'll appease your overly sensitive soul._

 _A.C.R._

 _P.S. You owe me owl treats. Your temperamental owl finished all of mine._

She gave the letter back to Hedwig, who took her sweet time munching on the last treat before securing the envelope between her beak and flying off. Ankaa stood there, watching her fly off until she was just a black speck against the bright blue sky.

"Mistress," Tipsy's voice sounded from the other end of the room. "You have a visitor."

"Who is it?"

"Professor Dumbledore, Mistress, he says he has some important things to discuss with you. Tipsy has told him to wait in the drawing room, Mistress." Tipsy looked uncomfortable giving the information. Her hands clutched the door, and her big blue eyes were focused wearily on Ankaa.

Ankaa frowned. "Thank you Tipsy, I'll be right down."

Ankaa quickly stuffed Ceph's Apparition notes into the book and snapped it shut. Grabbing her wand, she stuffed it into her back pocket and made her way down the grand staircase hesitantly. She had avoided Dumbledore after the Triwizard Tournament ended, knowing that he would undoubtedly talk about Ceph.

When she reached the drawing room, she saw Dumbledore standing by the window, skimming through a magazine he had pulled out from the rack. Ankaa knew he had probably heard her coming, but she scuffed her feet on the floor to announce her presence.

"Professor," She nodded politely, "I'm afraid my mother and father are away at the moment. I can tell them you dropped by."

"Oh, that's quite alright, Miss. Rhyther," Dumbledore smiled, closing the magazine. "I know exactly where they are, seeing as I'm the one who sent them away."

Ankaa ground her teeth together, aware that a muscle in her jaw jumped slightly as she glared at the older man. His habit of being vague was really starting to rub her the wrong way.

"Well, then, I'm sure you can see yourself out."

"I'm sure I can, but I was hoping to speak to you actually." Dumbledore said, seating himself on the couch calmly. He smoothed over an invisible wrinkle in his robes before looking up at her.

Ankaa took the seat opposite to him. Crossing her legs, she placed her elbow on the arm of the chair, and her chin resting upon her closed fist.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I'd like to begin by apologizing to you," Dumbledore sighed, "If I had been more observant about Professor Moody's comings and goings, I could have saved your brother. For that, I am sorry."

In the silence that followed, Ankaa carefully weighed her options. She had previously abided by the policy that teachers had to be respected at all times, that people of power had to be respected at all times. But now, looking at Dumbledore, she threw that policy out the door.

"We both know Ceph's death wasn't just because you let a Death Eater live under your nose for an entire year," Ankaa said, giving him a cold stare. "He's dead because you seem to think it's alright to use people like chess pieces."

"Miss. Rhyther, your brother knew what he was getting into when he signed up for the Tournament."

"Really?" Ankaa clenched her teeth. "I don't remember the part in the contract about where he would be transported to a graveyard and have to face Voldemort as his final task, do you? And none of this would have happened if you hadn't allowed Harry to compete in the Tournament."

"There were some unforeseen—"

"Professor, you don't have to talk to _me_ of all people, about _unforeseen_ circumstances." Ankaa said dangerously, giving the man a glare. "If this is all you had come for I suggest you leave."

Dumbledore sighed. He did look sorry. But Ankaa also knew that he probably wasn't sorry about Ceph dying. He was probably saddened by the fact that his arch enemy had come back.

And she felt more than insulted that he had the nerve to come into her own house and apologize for getting her brother killed. Maybe it wasn't even his fault, and Ankaa knew that in the back of her mind, it likely wasn't. He was at much as fault as she was. They had both gambled, and they had both lost. But Ankaa was angry, and Dumbledore was letting her take her anger out on him.

"Miss. Rhyther, are you aware of how rare Seers are?" Dumbledore continued on before she could open her mouth to give him a sarcastic response, "These abilities do not just pass on from mother to child. In every three generations, there is a Seer born into the family. Your case, however, is unique. You see, you are the third direct descendent in your line to become a Seer."

"And this is a problem?"

"Not entirely," Dumbledore gave her a smile. If he had been upset with her before, he had either pushed that feeling to the back of his mind or forgotten about it completely. "We have found your reach as a Seer is far wider than your mother's or grandmother's can ever be. We do not know the complete extent to your abilities, but we do know you're rather powerful."

"Okay…" She trailed off, blinking at him slowly. "What exactly are you suggesting I do about it?"

"Nothing," He gave her a smile, his eyes twinkling with mischief again. "Not at the moment, at least. But it is rather important that, for the time being, you are moved to more secure location."

"Secure?"

"Yes. You see, if Voldemort was to learn that you are a Seer, then I am afraid you and your loved ones would be in grave danger."

"So you want me to hide?"

The wizard nodded, "Until you are trained enough to be able to be in his presence without giving anything away."

"Trained for _what?_ "

"A multitude of things. Occlumency and Legillimency to begin with." His blue eyes, once again deeply amused, locked on hers as he smiled, "And Apparition. Your teachers are already present where you will be living for the summer. I expect it shan't take you too long to learn. I am sure your father and I can arrange a secret Apparition Test and Licence for you."

"Where am I going?"

Dumbledore only passed her a piece of paper. "Memorize it and then burn it. Someone will be here this evening to collect you, I suggest you have your things packed."

"Tipsy," Ankaa called. In the next second, Tipsy had Apparated into the drawing room and bowed low. Without looking up, Ankaa commanded, "Show Dumbledore out, will you?"

Dumbledore stood, recognizing that he had been dismissed. It was rude of her, she knew that, but she was far too angry to care. She kept the little chit of paper in her hand, watching him leave from the corner of her eye.

"Miss Rhyther," He turned one last time, continuing on even when she did not turn towards him, "I know we do not see eye to eye on many things, but in the hard times that are sure to come, I would greatly appreciate it if we got along."

And then he left. A second later, there was a faint pop and he had Disapperated back to wherever he was these days. With a deep, shuddering breath, Ankaa ran her cold hands over her knees.

Nimbly, she unravelled the chit and read the address that he had scribbled on there.

 _12 Grimmauld Place_.

* * *

Being alone and out at night was probably not one of her brightest ideas, but Ankaa found herself restless while she waited for her chaperone to arrive.

Her stomach had twisted itself into knots, and no matter how hard she tried to tell herself that it would be alright, the feeling never vanished. She supposed it was most likely because Dumbledore had just sprung the idea on her, that she would become number one on Voldemort's hit list should he ever find out she was the third direct Seer in her family line.

While it was a small victory, beating Potter in old Voldy's list, it brought no joy.

The fact that she was being moved out of her house because of this reason was even more angering. This was the only place where she had the most memories of Ceph, and now she was being forced it leave it behind, albeit for a short time.

Ankaa shuddered slightly when the wind picked up. It may have been summer, but the nights were still cool. She brought her hands out of her pocket for a moment, tucking away her hair behind her ear, and then continued staring down at the grave before her.

 _Cepheus Rhyther  
1977-1995  
To live in hearts we leave behind is not to die _

There was a faint pop behind her. Ankaa turned to find Remus had Apparated at the entrance of cemetery. He did not motion her to leave like she thought he would. Instead, he came forward slowly and stood beside her.

"Perhaps you should read the notes for him?" Remus suggested, glancing around at the various notes that were attached to the flowers and wreathes, placed neatly against the marble stone.

"No, I can't do that," She answered immediately, her nose twitching as if she wanted to sniffle. "It'll make me feel like I'm talking to him. I came here because this is the one place where he's dead for me, where he's always been dead. There's no memories of him here. At home… I keep thinking he'll walk through the doors any second. But not here—he's always been dead here."

Remus regarded her carefully. She didn't look like she was in good shape, but neither did the rest of her family. Remus' eyes then turned to Ceph's grave, and he brought his wand out and conjured up a few flowers, placing them along with the rest to pay his respects.

"Do you think Sirius misses him?"

Remus startled at her voice, despite the fact that she had spoken barely above a whisper. Ankaa was staring down at the stone still, but he could not tell what she was thinking. She had reverted back into herself, keeping the most expressionless face she could.

"Of course." Remus smiled slightly, "He was his son."

"He hardly knew Ceph." Ankaa turned her head to him slightly, looking very interested in his answer. "He was gone for thirteen years. He grew up— _We_ grew up without him. How can Sirius know him enough to miss him?"

Remus was silent for a moment. Then, just as quietly as she had asked the question, he answered, "Our love for our friends and family is not dictated by how long we knew them. It's what we feel inside... The strength of our bonds, the memories we cherish no matter how many in number, let us know how much we love and are loved. Sirius may not have known Ceph for that long, but he loved him with all his heart in the short time that they had together."

Ankaa stared at him for a few seconds. Remus saw something pass behind her grey eyes, before one side of her lips curled up slightly. Without saying anything, Ankaa wound her arm through his, and leaned her head against his side.

Remus knew this was her way of showing acceptance. He knew it was hard for her to trust people, to open up to them. After a loss like this, one that had left even him with a hollow heart, he could only imagine how distraught she must be feeling. Remus placed his hand over his goddaughter's, offering her some much needed comfort.

"We ought to get going." Remus said after a while, rubbing her arm lightly. "I'll go fetch your bag, you can have a moment."

Ankaa watched Remus walk into the house. When she turned back to her brother's grave, she was at a loss for words. She ran her fingers over her brother's name, graved neatly into the marble, looking so right and so wrong at the same time.

"Ready?"

Ankaa turned back to her godfather and exited the cemetery. She stood facing the Manor for a moment, and breathed in deeply before letting the air out in a rush. Her shoulders slumped as she said:

"I feel like this is the last time I'll see it like this… So serene and quiet. Everything's going to change now, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Remus, honestly. He felt the same as he had before, when Voldemort first rose to power and destroyed those he loved. "But we will all be together. It'll be alright."

She wished people would stop telling her that. That phrase was almost always followed with devastation.

* * *

12 Grimmauld Place was not an inviting home, to say the least. Remus led her through the long hallway, motioning for her to keep quiet as he crossed a covered portrait hanging from the wall. Ankaa cast it a dubious look when she heard a female voice muttering something in distaste.

Ankaa followed behind quietly as Remus led her into the room at the end of the hall, where she was met by familiar faces. Sirius was sitting at the head of the table, holding Maya's hand. They were both sitting in silence, smiling at something they had been discussing previously. On the other side of the room were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, quietly discussing something amongst themselves.

"Ankaa!" Maya rushed forward, hugging her. Mrs. Weasley followed suit just as enthusiastically, giving her a wide and ecstatic smile. Sirius and Arthur lingered back, giving her a nod of acknowledgement.

"Is this where you've been then?" Ankaa asked her mother, "With Sirius? While I was alone at home?"

The Weasleys, sensing that the conversation was a private one, excused themselves. Mrs. Weasley mumbled something about getting the kids for dinner, and made her way up the stairs. Remus, who gave Sirius a look, also exited the dining room.

"Have a seat?"

"I'd much rather prefer if you tell me right now."

"You'll want to sit down," Sirius advised seriously. "It's big news."

Begrudgingly, Ankaa took a seat to his left while Maya sat herself in front of her daughter, across the table. Ankaa looked from Maya to Sirius before folding her hands in her lap and patiently waiting for them to spit it out.

"I'm going to live here now," Maya said, giving her daughter a cautious smile. "Sirius will be all alone here once you all leave for school and I think I've lived too long without him. I just can't do it anymore."

Ankaa's brows shot up in surprise. "What about… Henry? What about Rhyther Manor?"

"It'll still be there," Sirius told her cheekily, but his grin vanished when she glared at him. At Maya's exasperated look, he just shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"Henry and I have talked it over. We think it's best. I don't want to hide anymore."

"But Voldemort—"

"He'll want to kill us either way," Sirius interrupted, "We might as well enjoy all the time together that we can."

Ankaa saw her mother's hand tighten over Sirus'. The two shared a look before turning to her.

A small part of her wanted to object. She wanted to ask her mother if she was aware of the consequences of her actions. But even Ankaa knew that things were changing. Life was short, and if her mother wanted to spend it with Sirius, Ankaa had no right to object.

When she looked up from the roughed up surface of the table before her, she noticed Sirius and Maya were still staring at her. Her mother looked hopeful, as if she was waiting for Ankaa's approval. Sirius, though he would never base his judgement on someone else's approval, seemed equally interested in her answer.

"Stop staring at me," Ankaa leaned back in her chair. "You're the adults, you make your own decisions."

* * *

Dinner was beyond awkward, for her at least. No one else seemed to think so, seeing as they were busy talking and laughing with one another.

Remus was sitting to her left, smiling and chuckling along with Maya and Sirius as they told everyone stories of their years at Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley was eyeing Fred and George, who were trying to see how many peas they could throw at Ron before he realized who was doing it. Ginny, being the devoting younger sister, was doing her best to keep Ron distracted.

Ankaa was the only one who was pushing her food around her plate, unable to force it down.

Arthur, seeming to notice her hesitance to mingle, asked her from the other side of the table about the CD Annabelle had gifted her for her birthday.

"Have you had a chance to use it yet?" He asked her excitedly, momentarily abandoning his chicken to hear her answer.

"No." Ankaa muttered. Ankaa looked up at her mother then, who casually titled her head towards Arthur once more. Ankaa saw the man's shoulder slump slightly. Pursing her lips, Ankaa said, "But Annabelle told me how it worked, if you'd like to know?"

Mr. Weasley perked up immediately and nodded. Ankaa told him as much as she could remember from Annabelle's letters. Mr. Weasley seemed fascinated that a thing so small could hold so many songs, and that too without an Extension Charm placed on it.

When Mrs. Weasley finally distracted her husband, so he could stop asking the young girl questions enough to let her eat, Ankaa smiled amusedly. From Remus' other side, she saw Fred lean forward and give her a small smile. Ankaa coughed lightly and turned away before she could flush.

"When would you like to start your Apparition lessons?" Remus asked her quietly when everyone was arguing over who had put the peas in Ronald's hair.

"You'll teach me?" Ankaa asked him, somewhat excitedly. "As soon as you can, please."

"You're learning to Apparate?" Fred leaned over again and interrupted their conversation. Ankaa saw George's figure lean his head forward as well, frowning in great concentration.

Remus sighed, "There's no secrets in this household."

Ankaa gave him an amused smile. "It's just Fred and George," She looked to the twins, "If anyone knows how to keep a secret, it's these two."

Fred and George swelled up with pride, their chests puffing out as they gave exaggerated nods to Remus. The man considered them carefully before smiling.

"Maybe they could help you?"

"Oh no—" Ankaa started to protest when George accepted excitedly.

"We'd love to, wouldn't we Freddie?" He elbowed his twin, who nodded just as eagerly. "And we'll keep it quiet."

"It'll be good for you," Remus told her when he noticed her dejected stare. "They can teach you tips and tricks, and shortcuts I'm sure. We'll have a schedule so you don't ever get irritated enough by them that it leads to murder."

Ankaa smiled at her godfather before nodding. She turned back to her food, finally having some appetite.

"What about for my Seer training?" Ankaa asked, "Will Madam Vablatsky be back?"

Immediately, a tense silence settled over the table. Ankaa noticed the kids were just as confused as she was, but the adults were all giving each other looks. Finally, Remus turned to her with a sad look.

"Ankaa, Madam Vablatsky's dead."

She was aware that everyone was watching her reaction. The happy atmosphere that had previously enveloped the room vanished, and the tension become suffocating. With a silent exhale, Ankaa put her fork down.

Another person she knew… _dead_.

Ankaa's hand clenched itself into a fist. It was horrible to think of the woman, who had become her mentor, as dead. She had been killed, just like her brother, because she stood up to Voldemort, because she defied his ideals and refused to stand with him.

Ankaa rubbed her eyes. "Alright," She feigned nonchalance, which seemed so sick, "That's alright. I can teach it to myself. I've taught myself things before."

"Ankaa," Mrs. Weasley said softly, looking to the young girl. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to go back and face him. You can stay here, where you'll be far away from it all."

"I'm not hiding!" Ankaa exclaimed loudly, before she could help it. When she noticed Mrs. Weasley and her mother jump in surprise, and Ronald casting her a surprised (and slightly afraid look), she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry but I'm not hiding," She repeated, softly this time, but with the most determination she had ever felt. She looked to her mother and Sirius, "I've seen what you all went through the last time this happened. I can't hide knowing that the same thing might happen."

"It's dangerous," Sirius said, but not in a way that made it seem like he was against her decision. He was merely informing her.

"It's war." She retorted immediately. Silence enveloped them once more as everyone was reminded of the sombre fact they had all been desperately trying to ignore. Noticing Mrs. Weasley's saddened look, she said, "As much as I don't want to face him again, I will… for Ceph. I know he would do the same if he was in my place. Voldemort took my best friend from me, Mrs. Weasley, and I'm going to make him pay for it."

Ankaa should have felt awkward in the silence that followed. Especially considering that everyone was staring at her with various degrees of surprise. It ranged from Ronald, who looked the most surprised as his mouth was hanging wide open, to Sirius, who was giving her a lazy smile. He seemed more proud of her than anything, which oddly enough did not irk Ankaa as much as she expected it to. Instead, when he gave her a nod and a smile, she gave him a slight quirk of her lips in response.

"So…" Everyone turned to Ronald. "What's for dessert?"

* * *

 **Notes:**

Well... the last chapter was extremely dark. And this one isn't as dark, but obvs there's some underlying themes there... From now on, there's going to be so much fluff... so much Fred..

I'm leaving for Uni in a week, so I decided before I get swamped with work I'll update for you guys :) Hopefully I'm able to manage my time well enough to keep posting regularly.

ALSO THERES LIKE 1400 OF YOU NOW! HOW! OMG, HI, WELCOME! I LOVE YOU!

As always, thank you to the the lovelies who followed/favorited! Thank you to **kankananime123** , **Lilymalone56** , **NessieBooEvans,** **sweetsweetsacrifice,** **AngelsToFly, Kittenpride, iPrettyPrincess, onedirectionlover96, BehindGrayEyes, simone039, ImaginaryFreak00, Tangent4lyfe, snowsqueek, mausipu, danilynndiamond, Gracie613, Me261102,** and **Yuki no Ai** for adding this story to your favorites/follows!

P.S: I CANT BELIEVE IM SO CLOSE TO 100 follows I honestly did not even think I would get past 50. Thank you guys so much! ILY!


	28. Mauerbauertraurigkeit

**_Disclaimer_** : _I do not own the Harry Potter series._

* * *

 **sweetsweetsacrifice:** I'm glad! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Hopefully this chapter is to your liking as well :)

 **kankananime123** : Oh yeah, I feel really bad for him too, poor Henry. No worries though, I've got a little more planned for him.

 **ThisIsHope** : I said I was sorry, woman! Forgive me! Ahh, well, hopefully you'll like the fluff in this chapter and be the tiniest bit closer to forgiving me for... well, y'know.

 **NessieBooEvans** : Awh, it's no big deal! I love when people review, it makes me feel like I'm actually talking to you guys. As for Ankaa moving on, as much as I would like that, I feel like this is something that she'll be affected with throughout her life. I really don't see her as the type of person who'll easily move on, especially considering it takes her just as long to forge relationships. With that being said, I bet you understand how tough it'll be for her to bond with Sirius. Sadly for her, Sirius is not about to give up on her. ALSO, I love how you're trading Sirius' life for Fred, ahah. Hmm, my interest has been piqued. I shall ponder this subject some more. Hope you liked this chapter! Review again so I can talk to you!

 **LilyEvans101** : Good lord, your review made me tear up a bit. I don't even know what to say. When I first started writing this story, I was so sure that I would never post it. Harry Potter is such a loved fandom, so masterfully written, I didn't think I would be able to live up to people's expectations. And so, I wrote the first thirteen chapters of this story (that remain largely unchanged) for myself. On a whim, I decided, 'Eh, what the hell' and posted it. I honestly never anticipated that people would like it so much. Thank you so, _so_ much for your review, honestly. I think it's given me the confidence that I lack sometimes, about my writing.

 **lizyeh2000** : Ahah, yeah that stupid ol' Ronald. He'll get his darn cake!

 **brookesidestree** : I'm so honoured! I hope you like this chapter as well!

 **Yuki no Ai:** Ah yeah, I'm honestly itching to get to that part too, where Fred realizes that he actually likes Ankaa. But of course, I won't be rushing it. It's been so carefully crafted over twenty seven chapters, it would be a shame to throw it all away at this point. Thanks for your review! Looking forward to hearing from you again!

 **Guest:** I'm so happy you think so! And I'm so, so sorry for making you cry but to be fair, I did include a lot of humour in the earlier chapters so hopefully you'll find it in your heart to forgive me! Thank you so much for your review!

 **Guest** : LOL, my bad. BUT THANKS FOR READING!

* * *

 _Mauerbauertraurigkeit: (n.) The inexplicable urge to push people away, even those you really like_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Eight - Mauerbauertraurigkeit**_

"So you've seen him then?" Fred asked her eagerly the next morning as they lounged in the drawing room.

Ankaa was lying on the floor next to Ginny, making bright blue butterflies flutter above them (a spell she had learned from her new book). Ginny, who was extremely excited at the fact that someone other than Fred and George was able to do magic in the house, was reaching for them and watching them settle on her fingers.

"Yeah," Ankaa got up and rested on her elbows. She gave him a side long glance, debating whether she should even entertain his questions. In the few days she had been at Grimmauld Place, she had found that talking to Fred only spurred him to action. And once he started, it was impossible to make him stop.

"What does he look like?" George, who was hanging upside down off the couch, reached his hands over to her.

Taking his hands, Ankaa pulled herself over to where he was, and sat on the ground beside him. George rested his head on her shoulder, still hanging upside down off the couch. It was odd to be taking about Voldemort so leisurely, while they all lounged around when he had destroyed her entire life.

"Ugly," Ankaa answered candidly. "I've seen what he looks like both times—a before and after, almost."

"When did you see him before?" Ginny asked, looking away from the butterflies who were now flying circles around her head.

"Last year, when I went back to 1981 with the Time-Turner." Ankaa hit George's head lightly when he kept moving, digging his head into her shoulder.

"I'm trying to get comfortable!" George cried, rubbing the sore spot lightly. Fred snickered at his twin before turning back to stuffing as many small scrunched up pieces of parchment he could into Ron's open mouth as he slept.

"That's illegal, isn't it?" Ginny wondered, looking over at the older girl. She didn't seem surprised in the least.

"Guess it's a good thing you've got the twins for brothers. I'm sure you've had your fair share of illegal things with these two."

Ginny laughed.

"But seriously," Ankaa continued after a moment, "He was human before. I mean, he was obviously very unnerving, but human nonetheless. But now… Now, he's… terrifying."

An intimidating silence followed, and Ankaa searched for ways to change the topic. Thinking about Voldemort brought back memories of Ceph's death. It seemed like the memories would still be fresh even if a long time passed. Ankaa did not want to start crying with the twins around.

Lucky for her, she didn't have to. Zeus came soaring through the window, elegantly perching himself on the side of the chair Ankaa was sitting in front of. Ankaa ignored George's complaints when she moved away from him to grab the few letters Zeus was carrying. He had probably brought them from home, because they were from three different people.

"Who's writing to you?" Fred asked, looking away from Ron's almost full mouth.

"I have other friends, if that's what you're insinuating." came Ankaa's smarmy retort. Rearranging the letters as she sat back, Ankaa sighed once more when George moved his head yet again to place on her shoulder.

 _Dear Hippogriff Hater_ ,

 _Thanks for writing back. I was quite surprised when your letter came. As sad as this may sound, I'm glad neither of us know what's happening. Your 'holier than thou' attitude is really unbearable at times, hopefully this year will be better._

"You're smiling," Fred observed, frowning, "What's so funny?"

"It's a letter from a friend, Fred," Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother, "Friends have inside jokes."

Ankaa and Ginny shared a look before she turned back to her letter.

 _I've actually been subscribed to the Daily Prophet, but again, nothing's come up. I figure it's much more useful to spend all that money elsewhere. Maybe some chocolate frogs. I'm open to suggestions._

 _I also hope you haven't bothered reading the letters I had sent. They're useless. I wrote the same thing over and over again. But maybe if you need something to throw at people, to give them papercuts, I'm sure you can use my letters. You're creative that way, in a violently destructive way._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Glasses Galore_

 _P.S: I don't owe you any owl treats, it's your fault for spoiling Hedwig. I thought you knew basic owl etiquette. Such a shame_.

"Harry?" George had turned his head and was reading her letter. "Since when did you start writing to Harry?"

Ankaa folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope before using it to hit George's head. "None of your business, is it?"

George sniggered before turning to her. "Who are the other letters from?"

"That, my dear George, is _also_ none of your business."

"I'm starting to notice a pattern here," George sighed dramatically, bringing one hand to his forehead and closing his eyes in despair. "Oh how quickly she moves on."

"I wish," Ankaa muttered quietly. George caught it however, and gave her a small smile, bringing his hand to rest on her head.

"Open the next one," George smiled.

"Why?" Ankaa retorted, "So you can read it too?"

George just gave her a wide smile and nodded innocently. Ankaa rolled her eyes before pushing his head away. George got up and made his way over to Fred, helping him draw on Ron's face. While they were both distracted, Ankaa quickly opened Blaise's envelope.

 _Oi,_

 _I visited your house this weekend, but one of your house-elves told me you were away with your mum somewhere. A little hurt that you didn't tell me, but whatever. Also, I know you probably haven't opened any of my other letters (Merlin only knows if you'll ever open this one), but I hope you open this one because I've got a foolproof plan to get FooFoo (his codename, by the way) to notice you._

 _From now on, I want you to make him jealous. And I don't mean a little bit of 'Oh, I'm losing my friend' jealous, but more of a 'I had a jewel in my pocket and I lost it' sort of jealous. So, for starters, whenever you get a letter around him, I want you to smile as if you're reading the funniest thing in the world. And when he asks you who it is, I want you to act coy and say 'no one'. I think that should work for now. We'll move on to Phase 2 when we get back to Hogwarts._

 _Toodles!_

"She's smiling again," Fred muttered, "Do you smile this much when George and I write to you?"

"When George writes, yes," Ankaa teased, "But when you do it, I'm almost constantly frowning." Fred rolled his eyes, giving her a sarcastic smile. "And if you _must_ know, it's Blaise. There are other people on the planet that are funnier than you, you know?"

Fred and George snorted.

"That's likely," They muttered, shooting each other identical disbelieving glances.

Ankaa folded away Blaise's letter, placing it back in the envelope. He had suggested she burn it, like the overly dramatic fool he was, but she knew no one would read her letters. Ankaa kept the rest of her letters, knowing that Fred would undoubtedly ask more questions if she opened them.

"Alright," Ankaa stood up. "Let's get to our lessons, shall we?"

Fred stood, stretching his arms over his head as he nodded. The three went to exit the room before Ankaa pulled them back. With a wave of her wand, the blue butterflies that were braiding Ginny's hair rushed towards a sleeping Ronald, bombarding his face. Ronald jolted awake, choking on the pieces of parchment in his mouth.

Fred and George howled in laughter as their younger brother flopped down from the couch and crashed onto the floor, coughing up the little balls of parchment and then face planting onto them.

"I'm dying!" Ronald shouted, while the other four just laughed louder. "It's not funny!" Ronald picked up a cushion from the couch and launched it towards the laughing group.

Ankaa dodged it easily, leading the way out of the drawing room as Sirius tried to hush up his crazy mother's portrait.

* * *

"Can we take a break?"

"No."

"We've been at it for three hours!"

"And I said no break. Get up."

"Mbbrh."

"Fred! Get up!" Ankaa punched his shoulder repeatedly, and the boy just swatted her away before turning in his bed and facing away from her. Ankaa looked to George, who was already asleep, sitting against the wall next to his bed, his head lolling to the side and the notes about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes scattered over his lap.

"This is such a role reversal," Ankaa muttered, taking a seat at the edge of Fred's bed. When he noticed she wasn't hitting him anymore, Fred turned back to her and propped himself so he was sitting next to her. "I should just get Remus to teach me."

Fred nudged her lightly with his shoulder, giving her a small smile. "We've still got time," Fred told her, "You'll get it soon enough."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Ankaa sassed, "Its your ability to teach that has me concerned."

Fred gave her an exaggerated frown. "Well, we're still getting used to it. Never thought we'd have to teach anyone."

"Shouldn't have volunteered then."

Fred just shrugged, "We thought it'd be nice to get to spend some time with you… especially since you had been ignoring us since… well… you know."

Ankaa nodded slowly. Looking at Fred, who seemed to be trying to avoid the conversation topic as much as possible, she gave him a small smile. "You can say his name, Fred. I won't break down in tears."

Fred laughed quietly. "I'm just being careful. George said you'd be a bit… touchy about it."

"He's good with these things." Ankaa gave a small, fond smile in George's direction. "But so are you."

Fred seemed surprised. His eyes widened marginally, and he raised his eyebrow slightly, waiting for her to continue. She gave him a smile.

"That night, where you gave me that Muggle chocolate in the kitchens," She reminded him, "You told me that trauma has a way of sneaking up on people. You said that I'd think I was over it, and then one day I'll be reminded of it all over again and it'll be like the first day all over again."

He remembered that night. He hadn't known what had bothered her so much, but from what he had noticed, she needed help. Fred knew he wasn't any good at consoling people. He hadn't known how to help her then, and he still wasn't sure about what to do now.

"George said that," Fred whispered after a moment. "He's the one that tells me all this stuff. I just… pass it on."

"Which is just as important." Ankaa got up, "I'll let you sleep too. I know you two have been up late, working on your shop."

Fred grabbed her hand before she could leave. Standing up so he stood in front of her, he noticed she had grown slightly taller, and her hair was longer. Looking down at her, he said, "He would be proud of you. What you're doing… it's really brave. You'd make Ceph proud."

"Thanks, Fred."

"Anytime, love."

* * *

 _Dear Glasses Galore_ ,

 _You don't need to lie to me. I know my 'houlier than thou' attitude is what gives you life. Face it, if you didn't have someone to challenge you at every step of the way, you'd grow quite tired. We both know what lethargy does to the brain… especially a brain like yours that has about three brain cells._

 _I'm glad you're saving your money from the Prophet. I'm not sure it can get you much, but Hermione had told me something about you living with those awful Muggles. Maybe you can throw some at them every time they're being irritating? Especially at your cousin, Dumbley? An odd name, isn't it? Why would they torture their child that way? Then again, I'm apparently named the Hippogriff Hater—I have no room to talk._

 _I must admit, your idea about throwing those letters around as weapons of mass destruction was wonderful. I didn't expect it from you. I thought you'd suggest that I recycle them or something along those lines. I'm glad my influence is paying off on you. Funnily enough, the need to use the letters hasn't come up yet. And also, I'm having a bit of trouble throwing them with enough accuracy to injure. Seeing as you most likely have experience with this, maybe you'd like to teach me?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Parchment Police_

Ankaa sealed the letter in the envelope before passing it to Zeus a few days later. She had thought it would be best if she sent the letters back one by one. That way, Zeus would have enough time to rest and she would have enough time to think of a witty response to Blaise's stupid letter.

When she walked downstairs, she was met by Mrs. Weasley shouting at the twins once more. They had decided to Apparate from one side of the room to the other. Maya was sitting on the couch, curled up against Sirius' side. Ankaa sat herself on the couch opposite them, folding her legs underneath her and opening her mother's diary about being a Seer.

Eventually, Mrs. Weasley got tired of yelling at the twins, realizing her words went into one ear and out the next. The twins decided to go upstairs and work on some new concoctions for their Joke Shop.

Ankaa tried to read her mother's diary, she really did. But she was constantly distracted by Sirius and Maya whispering things to each other, occasionally sniggering and sighing. When she read the same line for the tenth time, she gave up.

"You two have a room, don't you?" Ankaa snapped the book shut.

"So do you," Sirius retorted, tightening his arm around Maya's shoulders.

"It's only natural," Maya smiled, "When you find someone you like, you'll understand." Ankaa looked away from her mother, quickly opening her diary once more. She hoped her mother wouldn't remember Ceph's little hint from before the Third Task. Unfortunately for Ankaa, her mother was sharper than the average bunch.

"Unless…" she glanced towards the door, "You've already got someone?"

Ankaa just held the book higher, covering her face when Sirius perked up. He wasn't as happy as her mother though, and he was frowning in her direction.

"Who is it?" He asked. When she didn't answer, Sirius reached for her book and pushed it down into her lap. Ankaa just gave him a glare and pulled it back over her face. Sirius repeated his actions, and Ankaa repeated hers.

"Leave her alone," Maya laughed, pulling Sirius back. "She's a shy, young girl—"

"—too young—"

"—who's finally tolerated someone enough to like them."

"I'll have you know," Ankaa snapped, "I tolerate a lot of people, it's nothing out of the ordinary. And as for whom I like, it's really none of your business."

"We're your parents, so—" Sirius began, but Ankaa stood up abruptly.

" _You're_ not." She told him. Without a second glance, she walked away.

Sirius watched her go with an angry frown. He couldn't understand what he had done to deserve so much hatred from her. He knew she would have taken a little bit more time to come around, but every time he extended an olive branch, she snapped it in half and threw it at his face.

Sirius turned back to Maya when he felt her hand running over his back, gently rubbing it in soothing circles.

"I don't understand…"

"It's not your fault," Maya soothed, holding his hand as she ran her fingers over his cheek. "She took years to warm up to me. She'll understand, Sirius."

Sirius just shook his head. "Harry doesn't—"

"She's _not_ Harry," Maya sighed. "You've got to stop seeing them like that. You see Harry and you expect him to be like James, and you see Ankaa and expect her to be like you. They're children, Sirius, and they each have their own personality."

"I don't do that." Sirius growled, glaring at her, "I know how to raise my own children—my child."

"Do you?" Maya challenged, glaring right back, "Because you haven't been there for fourteen years. I _know_ it's not your fault, don't glare at me like that. But really, ever since you got back, have you asked her what her favorite color is? What food she likes to eat?"

"She doesn't want to talk to me!"

"Because you're talking to her like her father," Maya gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "Put yourself in her shoes, Sirius. She's been living with Henry for the past fourteen years and then all of a sudden you show up and she finds out you're her father. She's just naturally supposed to fall into the role of being your daughter?"

"What do I do then?"

"Become her friend," Maya suggested, "You've got to slowly integrate yourself into her life. Become her friend, and then her father."

"You know," Remus spoke from the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest, "Out of context, that last sentence would sound really odd."

* * *

"You're being stupid," Ankaa told Fred, shovelling a forkful of noodles into her mouth during lunch. Fred, who sat on her other side, gave her an incredulous look.

"It's not stupid!" Fred cried indignantly, "It's a serious topic."

"Cereal is _not_ considered a soup, Fred."

"It makes sense though, doesn't it!" Fred turned to Ginny and George, who were both not interested in the conversation.

George shrugged, "Sort of. I mean, it's a meal… that's in liquid formation."

"But cereal is its own class of food," Ginny pointed out nonchalantly, turning another page in the book she had been reading, while sipping her tea. "This is the whole ordeal where you know a tomato is considered a fruit, but you don't put it in a fruit salad. You wouldn't really treat cereal the same way."

"Why not?" Ronald asked, "Fred's right, it's basically a soup. What makes soup soup anyway?"

"The fact that there's vegetables and meat."

"And it's made from stock," Ankaa pointed out. "Last I checked, cereal wasn't made out of stock."

"Okay…" Fred conceded, pursing his lips. "Maybe it's a broth then?"

"This is the most intellectually riveting conversation I've eavesdropped on." Remus muttered from his spot next to Maya, who was looking between the kids incredulously.

"Were we ever like this?"

"Most likely," Remus chuckled, "Remember that time you and Sirius argued about whether dark chocolate was even considered chocolate?"

"Ah," Maya smiled as she recalled the memories. She then turned back to Ankaa and Fred, who were still arguing heatedly about how broths and soups were fundamentally different things, and even if they were similar, cereal most definitely would not count as a soup.

"They remind me of you and Sirius," Remus commented casually, leaning back in his chair. "Do you think…"

"Yes," Maya smiled over at him, "They will. They're perfect together, I think."

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" Ron boomed, "You can't cook it in milk!"

"How would you know?" Ankaa shot back, glaring at him, "You've never cooked a thing in your life!"

Ronald straightened up in realization. He glared at Ankaa for a moment before turning his head and shouting:

"MOM!"

Remus stood with a laugh, "Alright, that's enough. Ankaa, we've got to practice."

Ankaa stood with a stretch, "Finally, a real teacher."

Fred and George frowned at her, but Ankaa paid them no mind. She walked past Ronald, smacking his head in the process. Remus led her into the drawing room, where he had moved the couches to the side of the room.

They tried for hours. Remus told her the specifics and little tips and tricks that he had used when he was learning. Ankaa was surprised Fred and George hadn't come back to distract her, but she supposed they were busy working on their Skiving Snackbox goodies.

"Now," Remus placed a hoop a few feet away from her, " _Concentrate_ and clearly think of where you want to go. When you're ready, turn slightly on the spot. Remember, keep your destination clear in your mind."

Remus stepped away from the hoop, watching intently. Ankaa closed her eyes, and her brows furrowed in concentration. Finally, after a moment, she turned on her heel and Apparated into the hoop.

"Good!" Remus squeezed her shoulder. "Apart from a bit of your hair, everything made it into the hoop." He pointed to a few locks of her curly hair that were now on the carpet. Ankaa pulled her hair in front of her, taking note of how there were some jagged ends.

"I needed a haircut anyway," She mumbled, throwing her hair back and tying it into a bun at the top of her head.

Remus smiled. "Now, let's practice again, shall we?" He moved the hoop further away. "Let's see if you can still keep up at a distance. Try to get all of yourself into the hoop."

"Of course, Professor."

When it was evening, Remus finally decided they had worked hard enough. Ankaa was now able to easily Apparate throughout the house. Remus had hypothesized that it would only be a matter of weeks before she could Apparate without any trouble.

After dinner, Ankaa made her way up the stairs and to Fred and George's room with her mother's diary in her hands. She knocked on the door, and when they told her to come in, she made her way over to George's bed and sat down. The twins were settled on the floor, pouring over a cauldron as they mixed new ingredients together.

"What's this for?"

"Puking Pastilles," George answered offhandedly, tossing in some more ingredients as Fred stirred the cauldron.

Laying on his bed, Ankaa leafed through the diary in silence as the twins worked. She could hear them murmuring softly to one another, discussing ideas. She pulled out the envelopes she had stuffed into the diary, intending to reply to the letters Draco and Blaise had sent her. So, while the twins worked, Ankaa propped herself on George's bed and started writing.

 _Blaise,_

 _I can't believe you've named him FooFoo, because that's not obvious at all. Your ideas seem great in theory, but let me just remind you that you've based this on the assumption that FooFoo will be interested in me enough to look at me every time I get a letter. So really, we're already failing. That being said, I'm too terrified to ask you what Phase 2 of your plan is. So, while we're safe, let's just abandon this._

 _Toodloo_!

When she reached for Draco's letter, Fred and George decided to take a break. They wandered downstairs to grab some food, as quietly as possible seeing that everyone else had already gone to sleep.

"Want anything?"

Ankaa shook her head at Fred before ripping open the letter from Draco.

 _Ankaa,_

 _I don't know where it is you've gone off to, but will you at least have the decency to write back to me? I'm not going to talk about what I wrote to you in the last few letters, seeing as you have to read them yourself (and I'm not wasting this imported ink on you). I wanted to remind you that you'll be a part of the Quidditch team this year, so make sure you get some practice in wherever you are. I don't want to have a Chaser who can't score. You need to be the fastest and most cutthroat Chaser, got it?_

 _Draco_

Ankaa rolled her eyes with a small, fond smile before putting the letter back. Ankaa played around with some of the new spells she remembered from Ceph's book, zoning in and out of conversations with Fred and George.

"Oi," Fred threw his pillow at her, hitting her on the side of her face. Ankaa sat up on her elbows, and turned her head to narrow her eyes at him. "You looked like you were falling asleep."

"And if I was, you think the best way to wake me up is to throw a pillow at my head?"

Fred just sniggered, giving her a cheeky wink.

Ankaa rolled her eyes and lay back down, staring at the ceiling. She had been trying to drown herself in work as much as she possibly could, trying to keep herself occupied every waking moment so she didn't have to think about Ceph. But now, she had finished reading the book he had given her, and perfected almost every spell from it. She ran her fingers over the silver chain of the locket around her neck.

"Hey," George got off the floor and sat on the edge of his bed, looking down at Ankaa. Giving her a small smile, he asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

Ankaa took a deep breath, tightening her fingers on the silver chain. She looked back at George, who was waiting patiently for her answer, looking concerned.

"It's been a month." She whispered.

George's eyes widened a fraction. He had figured out what she was talking about. Fred on the other hand, hadn't pieced it together. Looking between Ankaa and George, he got up and took a seat on the edge of George's bed as well.

"What's been a month?"

George gave him a look. Quietly, he informed his twin, "It's been a month since the Third Task, Fred. Today's the twenty fourth."

Fred bit his lip and looked quickly to Ankaa, intending to apologize. But she didn't seem mad. In fact, she didn't look like she was listening to the brothers at all. Fred watched her cautiously as she got up, sitting still for a moment before she pushed herself off of George's bed.

"Where are you going?" George asked her as she made her way towards the door.

"To sleep." She told him, turning around to give them a smile.

Fred remained quiet, letting his brother do all the talking. George stared at her for a moment, but then let it slide. Fred knew that she wasn't going to sleep, and maybe George knew that too. But he knew that she probably wanted to be alone right now.

When the door closed behind her, Fred turned to George.

"Do you really think she's going to sleep?"

"No," George answered.

There was a second of silence before they both heard the stairs creaking slightly as she walked downstairs. The main door opened and closed quietly, and the twins heard a small pop as Ankaa Disapperated.

* * *

Fred was still awake hours after George had gone to bed. In that time, he had replied to every letter he had got from his friends. Lee had written about some ideas he had about the joke shop, and Angelina was excited about the coming school year seeing as she would most likely be their Quidditch captain.

Fred shot up in bed when he heard someone making their way up the stairs. Quickly, he got out of bed and opened the door to his room. Ankaa had already walked past his door, and she was about to reach for the knob on the door of the room she shared with Ginny, when Fred grabbed her wrist.

"Where did you go?"

She didn't say anything. Fred noticed her hands were cold, and he tugged on her arm to get her to move away from the door so Ginny wouldn't wake up.

"Ankaa," He titled his head so he could see her better, but her hair was covering her face, "Are you alright?"

He hesitantly reached for her face, moving away her hair so he could see her better. Ankaa did not look up from the ground as Fred moved her hair away and tucked it behind her ears. Gently, he lifted her face up. Even in the dim lighting, he could see the tear tracks that had formed on her cheeks.

"What—"

"I went to see him," Ankaa whispered, "... to his grave."

Fred carefully and gently wiped away the tears that had started to fall once again. Taking a deep breath, he nodded. He took her hand and slowly guided her down the stairs. As he led her into the drawing room, he noted it was almost like dealing with a little child who had just woken from a deep sleep.

Ankaa was in a state of shock, he guessed. And she followed behind him quietly, not once complaining about him manhandling her. He guided her over to the armchair he had noticed she liked a lot, and gently pushed her shoulders so she would sit down.

"Stay here," He told her. "I'll be right back."

Ankaa sat still, placing her hands between her knees to try to warm them up. It wasn't cold outside. If anything, the wind was humid and suffocating. But her hands were trembling slightly, and her fingers were cold to the touch. She reached up and quickly wiped at her cheeks, wanting to get rid of any trace that she had been crying.

"Here," Fred came back a few minutes later, offering her a cup of steaming liquid. "It's hot cocoa… Mum used to make it for us if we were ever upset."

"I didn't think you knew how to cook." Ankaa mumbled, bringing the hot cocoa to her lips carefully.

"I've watched Mum," Fred grinned softly, "I know some trade secrets." Fred let her take a few sips, at least until it seemed like she had calmed down.

"He would have been so happy here," Ankaa admitted after a while. "All these… family dinners, spending time with Remus and Sirius. Every time I sit down to eat, I save the spot next to me for him, thinking he'll come downstairs and join us."

Fred surveyed her over his own cup of hot cocoa. He had thought everything had been going well with her, that she was finally back to being the sassy, confident girl he was used to.

"And I can't stop thinking about him." Ankaa uttered softly. "I keep seeing it over and over again, the moment where that Death Eater killed him. And every time, I think it's a vision, that he's still alive and that I can save him."

Fred reached for her hand. He didn't say anything to her, he knew it wasn't his forte. Instead, he smiled softly at her when she looked over at him. He couldn't imagine how cruel it must be, to watch a sibling die over and over again in front of him. Especially in her case, where she thought it was a vision each time.

"Let's go get some sleep, yeah?" Fred offered his other hand as he stood up. "It'll be good for you."

"I can't." Ankaa resisted when he tried to pull her out of the room.

"You can't do what?"

"… Sleep. I can't sleep, Fred. I'm all out of Sleeping potion." She admitted quietly, "I haven't slept more than two hours in a day for the past week."

Fred paused.

"But you go on," She told him, pushing him slightly towards the exit. "You and George need to stay sharp for your Skiving Snackboxes."

Ankaa noticed Fred giving her a peculiar look before he settled himself on one side of the long couch.

"If you won't sleep, neither will I."

"Fred, don't be stupid—"

"I can't stop once I've started."

"—go and sleep."

"Sorry, love," Fred smiled, reclining back on the couch. "It's quite comfy here. Maybe I can read one of those books you're always reading."

"Fred—"

"Ankaa," He began firmly, "You're not going to change my mind. Either we both go to sleep, or we don't sleep at all." When she opened her mouth to retort furiously, he quickly interrupted, "And you can't lie to me and say you're going to your room to sleep. I know you'll just be up practicing some new spell. So, we'll both sit here or sleep here, your choice."

"Fine!" Ankaa hissed, throwing a cushion at his face. Fred laughed, catching it in midair and hugging it close. He moved around, placing the cushion on the arm rest and putting his head on it, getting comfortable.

Ankaa curled up on her armchair, resting her head on one of the sides that folded out.

"This is nice," Fred remarked after a while, "We've never been alone before."

"Please don't make this weird, Fred." Ankaa mumbled with her eyes closed.

"I'm not making it weird, _you're_ the one with feelings for me."

"You don't even know if I have those feelings for you anymore," Ankaa snapped irritably, not bothering to open her eyes.

"You don't?"

Finally, Ankaa sighed in exasperation and opened her eyes to look at him. Quietly, she said, "I don't think so. I mean, with everything that's happened, I've looked back and I think I was wrong. Maybe it was more of a passing crush, you know? Like the ones you have on your friends when you meet them for the first time... But now, I don't think I like you like that."

Ankaa noticed how Fred raised his eyebrow, completely bewildered. He seemed to mull over her answer, and then nodded as if he was alright with it.

"That's good then, isn't it?" He smiled over at her, "Things don't have to be awkward between us now."

"They never were," Ankaa mumbled, closing her eyes, "You're the one that's making things awkward now, talking about our feelings."

"Oh, right," Fred nodded, "You're supposed to be going to sleep..."

Ankaa did not respond. Fred turned his head to her, noticing that her eyes were already closed. She had folder her hands under her head as a makeshift pillow. Fred smiled slightly before turning back to the ceiling. After about ten minutes, when he was sure she was asleep, Fred got up. Picking up one of the throws that were placed on the side of the couch, he made his way over to Ankaa.

Gently, he draped the blanket over her.

"Good night," He said, moving her hair out of her face.

Standing up straight, Fred made his way out of the drawing room while trying to stretch out the crick in his neck. He made his way up the stairs and finally lay down in his bed, falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

Downstairs, in the drawing room, Ankaa was wide awake, twirling the lock of hair Fred had brushed away from her face.

* * *

 **Notes:**

I have this headcannon that Fred and George are actually brilliant cooks... SO WHERE ELSE COULD I BRING IT UP BUT IN MY OWN STORY! Also, I'm so sorry about the late update! Things have been in full swing in my classes and I'm already drowning in my work. Thankfully, I've got the next few chapters written up I just need to find the time to edit them.

But of course, reviews motivate me, eheh.

As always, a big, big thank you to those of you who have followed and favourited the story. Thank you to **Darkness Suits me, pengo007, aguaysed, Montanasmith5897, TashaCLairee, JustTifani, Mikki18, Princessyuki08, AlwaysRainy, Scotland-Lassie, hemiyami, Gilburd, Jeminbee, Labahia, LilyEvans101, NighSnow Wolf, cuttiepiepay, vballinkig, simply-sarah-kim, Chen Melin, Hopewords, ChibiSpyStuff, ghostsinsnow7, zartacia7, Zoie10135,** and **soar-above-the-rest, Crazy Devil Girl, BarbieHale, kaypaw,** and **marvelousfics** for adding this story to your favoritres/alerts

And from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU THANK YOU to those of you who have added me to their favourite authors/alert list. Man, it's such an honour I can't even begin to put it into words.

I hope you like this chapter, as always, I shall be waiting for your reviews!

Until next time!

Aree!

P.S: I'm thinking of entering a writing contest. I've got to write a short story for it, and if I win I get like, $2000 or something. What do you guys think?


	29. The Patronus

**_Disclaimer_** ** _:_** _Do people still do these? I obviously don't own the series_

* * *

 ** _Moniquewrites_ : **Hi! Oh man, I'm so glad you enjoyed this! I know it's a pretty long story, so I'm really happy that you got through the chapters and are choosing to stick around! And with Umbridge snooping around the school, people can hardly keep secrets. But, of course, Ankaa's no rookie. As for Sirius... I love how everyone's ready to throw Maya or Henry to the wolves to save him. I guess we'll see what Death has in store for them all. Thanks for your review! I'd love to hear from you again!

 **NessieBooEvans** : Ahah, classic Blaise. At least he's useful for something. And yeah, I think Fred's at the part where's he's jealous cause he thinks he's losing her as a friend. Idk, that happens to people right? I get possessive over my friends sometimes, so I'm guessing Fred would too. As always, I'll be waiting for your review following this chapter!

 **ThisIsHope** : Man, I can't wait until Harry and Ankaa interact more. They're two absolutely sarcastic people, and I love writing their scenes together. I see you're blackmailing me into writing more chapters so I can be forgiven... I'm all for it, lol. And yeah, about the writing contest: IMMA GIVE IT A SHOT, Siriusly. (That was a horrible pun, but I had to read your 'dead sirius' one, so you'll have to read mine).

 **alia00** : Thank you! And thanks so much for leaving a review! Hopefully I'll be hearing from you in the future.

* * *

 _"I am not what happened to me. I am what I chose to become." -_ C.G. Jung

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Nine - The Patronus**_

With a disgusted scowl, Ankaa cleared away the dirt and dust that had settled on the top of the boudoir in the drawing room. Mrs. Weasley had wasted no time in allotting cleaning schedules so that Grimmauld Place could begin to resemble a home. She had put everyone to work, even a reluctant Sirius, in the next few days.

Sirius was muttering under his breath as he searched through the contents of one of the many drawers. His hair, which he refused to trim, was falling in his eyes. He let out irritated puffs of air, occasionally reaching up to roughly push the ringlets behind his ear.

"Here," Ankaa reached for her wrist, pulling down a hair tie. She offered it to Sirius. "It'll keep it out of your face."

"Thanks." Sirius reached for it gingerly. With practiced ease, he wrapped his hair up into a little bun on the top of his head and stuck his wand through the bun. Noticing Ankaa's raised eyebrow, he smirked up at her, "It's my style."

With a roll of her eyes, Ankaa got back to dusting the top. The two worked in silence for another few minutes, occasionally letting out groans of distaste and fatigue.

"Listen," Sirius began uncomfortably, "I wanted to talk to you about Ceph."

Immediately, Ankaa tensed up. The cloth in her hand hovered over the dirty wooden surface, and her grey eyes went out of focus momentarily. Then she continued with her cleaning as if Sirius had not spoken. But of course, Sirius was never one to back down once he had started.

"I wanted to apologize," He told her, looking up at her form as she stepped further up the ladder to reach the back of the boudoir.

"Don't worry about it," Ankaa grunted, wrestling another devious pixie into her hands and roughly throwing it into the box.

"Ankaa, he was my son." Sirius said firmly, "And I know you don't like me, but I feel the loss that you do. I was there when he was born, I helped take care of him. I remember the first time his tiny little hands wrapped around my finger… He was my son."

Ankaa stilled once more. She was glad she hadn't tied her hair up, or Sirius would be able to see her eyes welling up with tears. In the few weeks that she had been at Grimmauld Place, Sirius had not once mentioned Ceph. Ankaa had assumed it was because he had moved on…

"I'm… sorry." Ankaa finally muttered. Glancing down at her father, who was now looking up at her inquisitively, she repeated herself, "I'm sorry for your loss, Sirius."

There was a small moment of understanding that seemed to pass between the two. While Sirius knew Ankaa was still not too fond of him, he knew she at least seemed to understand his place within their family.

Sirius smiled warmly at her before patting her leg. Then, he got back to work. Ankaa smiled softly when she heard him complaining about all the useless things his mother had kept locked up in there.

"What was she like?"

Sirius did not even look at her. With a snort, he shook his head, "The worst woman I've ever met. And that's saying a lot, especially since I'm related to Bellatrix."

They worked in silence for another five minutes or so before Ankaa asked him another question.

"And what about Mom's parents?" When Sirius raised his eyebrows at her, she told him, "Ceph and I went back in time to 1981, and we saw Mom's memories. You knew her parents?"

"Knew _of_ them." He corrected solemnly. Sirius seemed lost in thought as he spoke, "I just remember my parents being very happy—which was odd, since they were hardly happy when I was around. But they were happy with the Archers' work."

"Well… I'm glad they're gone then."

"You and me both." Sirius gave her a wink. With a sigh, he glanced towards the still dirty boudoir. "You think Molly will notice if we don't finish cleaning it today?"

"Of course I will!"

The two turned to find Mrs. Weasley standing by the entrance of the room, her hands on her hips and her glare trained towards Sirius. Ankaa smirked slightly and quickly turned back to her work, noticing that Sirius rolled his eyes in slight irritation before muttering something along the lines of 'a dictator in my own house' and turning back to his work.

"Oh, leave it for now!" Mrs. Weasley motioned him along, "You're not cleaning it properly."

"What!" Sirius was outraged. "I scrubbed it clean twice! _Twice!_ "

"You didn't clean under the box!" Mrs. Weasley pointed out with a sigh, "You didn't even pick it up. Did you clean around it, Sirius?"

Momentarily, Sirius looked like a child who had been scolded. He shuffled on his feet uncomfortably before looking up at a snickering Ankaa and scowling. He hit her leg and told her to stop laughing, quite indignantly too.

"Leave her alone!" Mrs. Weasley snapped, "At least _she's_ cleaned properly!"

"You don't even know that! You can't see to the top of this thing!"

"I don't need to." Mrs. Weasley looked up at Ankaa with a smile, "Go on then dear, I think you're done for today. Hermione will be along in a bit—"

"OH FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!"

The three looked towards the entrance, where Tonks had run into the umbrella stand by the corner and knocked it over. Behind her, Maya was shaking her head in amusement. Just then, the curtains covering Walburga Black's portrait flew open and a horrible screeching filled the house.

"FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS IN MY HOME!" She was shouting at the top of her lungs, the curtains flailing about wildly. Tonks looked embarrassed that she had been the reason for all this noise, but Ankaa supposed that by this point she had grown used to this.

"Now you've done it," Sirius sighed as he followed his wife and tried to close the curtains and ignoring his mother's shrieks.

Ankaa stood a few feet away from the life sized portrait of her grandmother, watching her mother and father trying to get the curtains closed. Walburga was shouting at the top of her lungs, throwing every insult in the book towards her son. The other paintings in the house soon came alive as well, shouting along.

"What's going on!" Hermione had just stepped into the house, accompanied by Remus. Her trunk was beside her, and Crookshanks was in her arms. The cat squirmed at the tremendous racket and wiggled out of her arms and ran somewhere upstairs.

Ankaa just shook her head.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, YOU OLD HAG!" Sirius shouted back and finally, he managed to get the curtains closed along with Maya and Remus' help.

"What… was that?" Hermione asked softly as Ankaa levitated her luggage upstairs and into the bedroom they would be sharing with Ginny. Inside, Ginny looked up from the magazine she was reading and smiled at Hermione.

"That was Sirius' mother," Ginny informed her, "She's got her portrait on there with a Permanent Sticking Charm."

"And she's always screaming?"

"Always," Ankaa propped herself on her bed, flipping through her mother's diary once more. "A few days ago, Fred and George tried to set her on fire to see if they could get rid of the portrait. She screamed up a storm. And so did Mrs. Weasley."

Ginny grinned.

"How long have you been here?" Hermione asked Ankaa.

"A few weeks." Ankaa shrugged, "Dumbledore thought it wasn't safe for me to be alone."

The girls looked towards the door as Hedwig swooped in and deposited letters in front of Hermione and Ankaa. Ginny looked slightly glum at the fact that Harry hadn't written to her but she didn't voice her opinion. Instead, with a slight huff, she turned back to her magazine and flipped through it nonchalantly.

"Still got a crush on him, do you?" Ankaa taunted, waving Harry's letter in her face with a big smile.

"You're one to talk, with your fawning over my brother." Ginny did not even glance up from her magazine, but Ankaa could _hear_ the smirk forming on her face.

Behind her, Hermione was laughing.

Ankaa scowled at the younger girl before settling herself at the foot of her bed. Ginny gave her am amused smile before poking at her with her foot.

"Guess we're in the same boat." Ginny remarked.

Hermione smirked, "A boat that Ankaa desperately wants out of, it seems."

"I was never on the boat," Ankaa shot back haughtily, rolling her eyes. "I've told him that as well. I had misinterpreted my feelings, that's all."

The other two looked like they did not believe her. Hermione and Ginny cast each other disbelieving stares, rolling their eyes slightly at Ankaa's naivety. Ankaa noticed, but she did not say anything. They were not the ones she needed to convince. She only needed Fred to believe her lie, which he already had.

"Girls!" Molly called from down the hallway, "Dinner!"

"Come on," Ankaa stood with a stretch. To Hermione, she said, "At least with you here, I won't have to put up with Ronald as much."

Ginny walked ahead of them, meeting up with Fred and George as they walked downstairs (one of the rare moments when they did not Apparate). The trio was deep in conversation about some of the new products they were designing. It was the only time they could talk, seeing as Molly had a knack for hearing the quietest of conversations.

"Is it true?" Hermione whispered to Ankaa when she noticed the others were quite a distance away. "Did you really tell him that you misinterpreted your feelings? I thought you were going to ignore him?"

Ankaa raised a brow, "I can hardly avoid him now that we're in the same house, can I?"

"We both know that wouldn't have stopped you. I've seen you give silent treatments to your dorm mates, at least you and Fred have an entire house to avoid each other in."

Ankaa scowled. Hermione had a point. If she had truly wanted it, Ankaa was more than capable of avoiding Fred. But they had settled back into their friendship so easily. There were times when Ankaa was reminded of her feelings, but she would much rather drown herself in those than think of her dead brother.

"When the school year starts up again," Ankaa said as she settled herself next to Hermione on the dinning table, "I'll have all the time and space to ignore him."

Hermione just smiled sardonically. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

* * *

"He can't stay there the entire time."

Ankaa leaned further over the bannister, trying to hear what the Order of the Phoenix was discussing. The others were all around her, focused on hearing the conversation happening behind closed doors. They were fortunate enough that Molly had been far too preoccupied to cast a muffling charm.

"Reckon they're talking about Harry?" George whispered. The others, who were all trying to listen, just barely nodded. Ankaa noticed Hermione and Ronald shoot each other identical, worried glances.

"We've got people watching him," said a female voice, "Today will be Kingsley, and then Mundungus tomorrow, and then myself. We'll have a more detailed schedule for you soon."

"Harry?" Ronald whispered, "They've got people watching Harry?"

"Makes sense, doesn't it?" Hermione retorted softly, "Harry's probably in the most danger."

The group shared an apprehensive look before turning back to the doors. There were a jumble of voices emanating from the inside. The loudest one was Sirius', complaining about Mundungus being on duty.

"What's wrong with Mundungus?"

"He's a crook," Ronald answered Hermione, "Last year he was at the Quidditch World Cup—"

Ankaa shushed Ronald quickly, waving her hand in his face when she noticed a pair of boots move closer to the door.

"—What!"

At Ronald's outraged cry, the door was thrown open by none other than Alastor Moody (the real one, this time). Moody's magical eye zoomed in on the children standing in the hallway upstairs, half leaning over the bannister. The scowl on his face deepened and his normal eye narrowed itself at them.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" As caring as that sentence seemed, coming from Moody it would give anyone nightmares. "Weasley," He barked, taking a few steps into the hallway, "If I catch you in the hallway one more time—"

"Let it go, Moody," Maya appeared behind him. "We've got to finish this."

With one last glare, Moody vanished back into the room. Maya shot one look at the kids, who remained frozen, before heading back and closing the door behind her gently. Immediately after the door had closed, a buzzing noise filled their ears. Ankaa recognized the spell immediately. It was the same one Ceph had found in an old copy of Advanced Potion Making and shared with her, a Muffling Charm of sorts.

"Nice one Ron," Fred mocked, flicking his younger brother on the forehead, scowling irritably.

"Yeah, you might as well have knocked on the door and told them to speak louder." George rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't me!"

"Oh yeah?" The twins scoffed, "Who was it then? Kreacher?"

"Dungbrains," Fred tossed one last insult over his shoulder as he and George Disapperated to some other room in the house. Ronald, looking slightly deflated and immensely insulted, glared at Ankaa.

Ankaa paid him no mind though, already turning to head back to her room. Ginny, Ronald, and Hermione followed after her silently, each of them deep in thought about what they had heard. When they reached their room, Ankaa found Fred and George lounging by the fireplace, comfortably stretched in the oversized chairs.

"Way to make a dramatic exit," Ankaa muttered, shooting each of them a look. Fred and George only grinned, giving her a mock salute.

"I don't understand," Ronald began, following after Ankaa and settling onto Hermione's bed, "Why don't they just bring him here? It's probably better for the Order members too, isn't it? Just so they're not stuck babysitting."

"And why can't we tell Harry about what's going on?" Hermione ran a tired hand over her face, "He's been so insistent. It's getting harder and harder to keep the truth from him."

"Dumbledore told you two not to say anything?" When Hermione and Ronald nodded, Ankaa pursed her lips deep in thought.

Hesitating, Hermione glanced from Ginny and Ronald in confusion. "What are you thinking?"

"Just that it's a bit odd, don't you think, that Dumbledore's assembled the Order on Harry's word that Voldemort—" Everyone flinched at the use of his name, but Ankaa continued regardless, "—is back, and yet he refuses to let Harry get involved?"

Ginny shrugged, "Maybe because Mom and Dad won't let him. And I don't think Sirius and Maya would let him join either. It's too dangerous for him to be involved."

"Okay, maybe, but then why not just bring him here, like Ronald said? Why would you keep Voldemort's number one target in a Muggle town, somewhere he's easily accessible?"

"Maybe he's placed some sort of protection there?" Hermione suggested weakly, keen on defending dear old Dumbledore. Ankaa just rolled her eyes and gave the girl an unimpressed look.

"Yeah," Fred agreed, "After all, he gave this place all loads of protection, didn't he?"

"Then why not bring Harry here? Everyone's here, there's more protection."

"This is the first place they'll attack," George guessed , "Maybe Harry's better off with his aunt and uncle."

Ankaa raised a brow at him, "They'll attack here? Just a moment ago, Fred said Grimmauld place was given all sorts of protection. No one can find it unless Dumbledore tells them about it, and it's unplottable. Only the members of the order know this place, and Dumbledore trusts everyone in the Order. So, again, why not bring Harry here?"

Ankaa looked around. Their silence should have been their first clue that something was not right.

It irked her that no one was able to see what was wrong here. It also amazed her that these people had so much faith in Dumbledore that they never questioned him. They blindly accepted the fact that Harry was best off with his aunt and uncle (that abusive aunt and uncle, mind you), simply because Dumbledore had made it that way.

"I think he's trying to draw him out," Ankaa mumbled, running a hand through her hair.

"What?"

" _Dumbledore_ ," She answered Fred's incredulous stare, "I think Dumbledore is waiting for Voldemort to show himself. I think he's left Harry behind on purpose, and maybe _that's_ why he's got the Order watching him. If Voldemort—"

"—will you stop saying his name!"

" _Voldemort_ —" Ankaa glared menacingly at Ronald as she spoke, "—might show himself if he tries to attack Harry in Little Whinging. And if he does, the Order will fight him there."

"That's ridiculous!" Hermione scoffed, "Dumbledore wouldn't risk Harry's life like that!"

"You're giving him too much credit," Ankaa retorted, "He's desperate. Think of it from their point of view, Hermione. These people have lived through the First Wizarding War, do you really think they'll want to be launched into a second one? He's going to try everything in his power to stop it from happening, and I don't think he's particularly bothered if Harry has to pay the price for it."

There was an uncomfortable silence that settled over the group. Ankaa knew it must have been a blow to them, to think of Dumbledore that way. But she did not feel bad about anything she had said. They had elevated him to a god like status, and she was just showing them the truth. Well, she wasn't entirely sure if that _was_ the truth, but with Dumbledore's past record, it seemed entirely plausible.

"Well," Fred stood with a loud sigh. Giving everyone a smile, "As _illuminating_ as this conversation was—"

"— _we_ are true businessmen," George joined his brother, "who need to get back to their work."

"It's an entrepreneur's life," Fred nodded solemnly. "Someday, you might understand."

They both turned on the spot and Disapperated with a small pop. Ginny amused herself by flicking through the book of advanced spells Ceph ahd given Ankaa. Ronald and Hermione remained on her side of the room, talking quietly amongst themselves. Ankaa lay down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

And slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She was having a vision. For the first time in a long while, Ankaa opened her eyes and felt the familiar feeling of being suspended in a vision crawl up her spine. Excited, she took in her surroundings quickly. She was in the middle of a Muggle park, in the dark, and all alone.

No, not alone.

Sitting on the swings, by himself, was Harry Potter. He sat on one of the only swings that had not been broken, a moody scowl on his face. Ankaa took a few steps in his direction, even though she knew she could not talk to him.

Just as she did, his head snapped up. His green eyes focused on something behind her, and she whirled around quickly. There was a gaggle of teenagers on their bikes, crossing the park and jeering and laughing at one another. She spotted their leader, a big and chubby boy who she immediately identified as Harry's cousin.

Ankaa turned her head back to watch Harry's reaction. From what she had gathered, the two didn't get along too well. She watched Harry carefully, looking for any sign that he may jump off the swing in a fury and start an altercation.

Surprisingly enough, Harry refrained.

 _The first vision in a while and it's one of my most boring ones_ , Ankaa sighed to herself.

She followed after Harry as he made his way back to Privet Drive, maintaining a distance from his cousin. Ankaa glanced up at the sky then, noticing how it had gotten dark. With a frown, she looked around the street. The street lamps had come on, casting an eerie glow about the place.

 _You're in a vision_ , she told herself, _nothing can happen to you_.

"Hey, Big D!"

Ankaa watched as Harry fell in step beside his cousin, grinning widely. Shaking her head in amusement, she listened in to their conversation, hoping to catch something interesting. _Anything_ that would make this vision more interesting.

Sadly, for her, she grew tired of hearing Harry taunt his cousin quite quickly. And yet, she continued to walk behind the duo, occasionally pausing to look at the drawings the children had made on the sidewalk. She amused herself by following through with a game of hopscotch.

She watched a bit of Muggle television through the window of one of the houses as she passed, noticing that it was the news channel. It was twelve minutes past nine according to the telly.

"Come and help me, Dad! Mum, come and help me!" Dudley was taunting Harry when Ankaa turned back to them, "He's killed Ceph! Dad, help me—"

Ankaa awoke with a jolt.

She lay still for a moment, breathing in deeply, trying to calm her furiously beating heart. Her fingers were curled around her wand. As she sat up, she realized that the feeling that flooded her system was anger; utter rage that was directed at Dudley. She wanted to use her wand and shove it up so far up his—

"Did I wake you?" Hermione asked, looking away from a letter she was writing. "I'm sorry. I tried to tell Hedwig to calm down, but she's been a bit on edge."

"No," Ankaa mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck with a frown, "I had a vision."

"About what?"

Ankaa brushed away Hermione's concern. "Nothing, just Harry and his cousin arguing." She glanced at the watch on her wrist. It was already twelve past nine, which meant that Harry and Dudley were already having that argument.

"You've got that look on your face," Hermione began apprehensively, "The same one that you have before you do something… mean."

Ankaa smirked over at the Gryffindor girl. "I'm surprised you have my facial expressions categorized."

Hermione shrugged, "It's the only way I can tell what you might be feeling."

Ankaa left Hermione to continue writing her letter and quickly exited the room. She jumped down the stairs, ignoring the glare she got from Kreacher, and ran to the dinning room where another Order meeting was being held. She couldn't hear anything, but Ankaa knocked on the door several times.

"Won't work," said Fred from the floor above her, giving her a grin, "They've put the Imperturbable Charm on it."

"How do you know?"

"Ginny," he said, right before he Apparatted to the bottom of the stairs to stand behind her. Fred reached for one of the small trays that were placed on the table in the hallway and chucked it towards the door. Ankaa watched as it hit the door and bounced back without a sound. "Tonks told her how to find out. Apparently if it bounces back, it's been Imperturbed."

With a groan, Ankaa turned to face him. "I haven't got the time for this."

"Why?" Fred smirked, "It's not like you do much, anyway. All you do is write letters and read your mum's diary."

"Just because I'm not helping you with your stupid shop—"

"Shh! Mum might hear!"

"—doesn't mean I don't have things to do." Ankaa pushed past him then, heading for the main door. Fred followed after her.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know," Ankaa lied. "Just out for a walk. I'll be back in a bit."

"Good idea," Fred mumbled, "Let me just get George, and we can all go together. We could use the fresh air."

Without waiting for her response, Fred Disapperated. Ankaa breathed a sigh of irritation, before she glared up the stairs at where the twins' room was. Just as quickly as he had, Ankaa turned on the spot and Dissapperated from number twelve Grimmauld place.

* * *

Ankaa appeared in the middle of the Muggle Park with a loud pop. For the briefest of moments, she scolded herself for being so impulsive. She was lucky no Muggle had spotted her, given that the park was not lit by any of the street lights. With her wand grasped firmly in her right hand, Ankaa glanced at her watch once more.

"DUDLEY!"

Ankaa startled at Harry's yell. Without a second thought, she bolted towards his voice.

"KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! WHATEVER YOU DO, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"

Ankaa jumped over the metal fence, panting as she pushed herself harder and harder towards the source of his voice. She knew something was horribly wrong the moment she had heard Harry scream, but when she felt the cold air hit her skin, Ankaa knew just how much trouble they were both in.

She had seen them once, in her third year, when one of them had come too close to comfort. Ankaa had not forgotten her first encounter with a Dementor. Despite the fact that it had happened two years ago, Ankaa still remembered the feeling of dread that had filled her with it had come close. And today, she was filled with the same feeling all over again.

" _Expecto Patronum_!"

Harry's words echoed in her ears as she rounded the corner and into the alley. She stopped a few paces away from him, amazed and terrified by the scene before her at the same time. Dudley was pinned to the wall, a Dementor holding him up by his neck. Harry stood with his back to her, his wand pointed at the cloaked creature, but to no effect.

" _Expecto Patronum_!"

A small wisp of vapour was all that shot out from his wand. The lack of a patronus, as well as the fact that the Dementor had now turned its attention to Harry, spurred Ankaa into action.

 _"_ _You'll need a happy memory," Ceph had told her, smiling at her from over his book, "The happiest you've ever felt."_

And for the first time in all her life, Ankaa closed her eyes in the face of imminent danger. Her wand pointed towards the rapidly advancing Dementor, Ankaa recalled her happiest memory.

 _"_ _Look at that Ceph,_ " _She saw a young Sirius deposit a curious toddler onto the bed. Little Ceph stared up at Maya with big, grey eyes. "You've got a little sister."_

 _"_ _Hi baby," Maya smiled lovingly down at her boy, "Come meet your little sister, Ankaa."_

 _Ankaa watched as her brother gingerly reached forward, lips pursed in concentration as his hand brushed over her head. Ankaa, with her eyes closed, reached for his hand and wrapped her fingers around his. Ceph smiled up at his parents, immensely proud to have a baby sister he loved so much._

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

A stream of silver vapour poured from her wand, heading straight towards the Dementor.

At first, it had no shape. But then, it crossed Harry and a magnificent dragon took form from the silver light. It took up almost the entire space in the alley. Its wings spanned the entire width of the alleyway, brushing against the wall on either side as they flapped. The wings shielded Dudley from the Dementor briefly, and the dragon quickly advanced towards the Dementor and chased it away.

Ankaa's attention wandered away from her patronus only for a moment, to see Harry staring at her in amazement. But that was all it took. When her eyes travelled back to where her patronus had been, all she saw was a small wisp of the silver light as it vanished.

"I didn't know you could do that," Harry mumbled, in shock.

"Me neither." Ankaa admitted, mirroring his expression.

Suddenly, Harry's eyes widened and he drew his wand up and pointed at her. Reflexively, Ankaa clutched her wand tighter and turned it towards him.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_

The jet of silver light passed through her, and the wind blew her hair everywhere. Ankaa turned quickly to see Harry's Patronus chase away a second Dementor that had crept up behind her. The stag used its massive horns to keep the Dementor at bay, before finally pushing it out of the alleyway.

"You didn't think I was going to hurt you, did you?"

Ankaa turned to Harry, who was trying to help his cousin to stand up. Ankaa joined him, grunting as she lifted the massive boy.

"Of course not."

Harry gave her a look, as if he knew she was lying. "What are you doing here? _How_ did you get here? Won't you get in trouble for doing Underage Magic?"

"I'll explain everything later," She promised. With a groan, she stepped away from Dudley. With another wave of her wand, she levitated his body slightly so that they could get him back to the house. To Harry, she said, "Make it look like we're carrying him."

Just then, another person stepped into the alleyway. Ankaa turned towards them suspiciously. Harry buckled under Dudley's weight when Ankaa stopped levitating him, and eventually let his cousin drop to the floor with a dull thud. Ankaa pointed her wand at the odd little lady who was running towards them.

"Mrs. Figg," Harry recognized her. He hurriedly tried to stow away his wand, standing in front of Ankaa so that Mrs. Figg could not see her wand.

"Don't put it away, idiot boy!" she shrieked, her grey hair sticking out of her hair net. "What if there are more of them around? Oh, I'm going to _kill_ Mundungus Fletcher!"

"Mundungus," Ankaa echoed. "You know him? Wasn't he on guard duty? Where is he?"

Mrs. Figg eyed her up and down for a second. If she was suspicious, she didn't show it. Her anger towards Mundungus won out, and she cribbed about how he had left to see someone about a batch of cauldrons.

"What?" Harry turned to her blankly, "What's going on?"

"Later," Ankaa promised him, waving her wand and levitating Dudley's body once more. "We have to get you back now. It's probably not safe here."

"Smart girl," Mrs. Figg muttered, "Let's go."

Ankaa and Harry were on either side of Dudley, pretending to lug him around as they walked back to Privet Drive. Ankaa remained quiet during the walk back, keeping an eye out for any other abnormalities. She let Harry and Mrs. Figg talk, knowing that Harry was going to grill her enough when they got back.

"MUNDUNGUS FLETHCER, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Mrs. Figg's enraged shout made Ankaa lose concentration. Harry and Ankaa's legs buckled under Dudley's weight for just one second before Ankaa levitated him once more. She had honestly never been so glad to have the trace off of her. If she had to physically carry this idiot back to Harry's house, she would have just let the Dementor kiss her.

Mundungus appeared in front of the group with a loud pop. Ankaa glared at him, noting how he had no idea what had just happened. He clutched an Invisibility Cloak under his arm, giving Mrs. Figg an indulgent smile.

"'Sup Figgy," He said, "What 'appened to staying undercover?"

"I'll give you _undercover_ ," cried Mrs. Figg, " _Dementors,_ you useless, skiving sneak thief!"

"Dementors?" Mundungs repeated, aghast, "Dementors, 'ere?"

"As much as I would love to hear Mrs. Figg chewing you out," Ankaa glared at the smaller man, "Harry and I are growing quite tired of carrying Dumbley, here."

"Someone's gotta tell Dumbledore what's 'appened." Mundungus muttered, glancing from Ankaa to Mrs. Figg.

"Yes—they—have!" yelled Mrs. Figg, swatting at him with her handbag, "And—it—had—better—be—you—and—you—can—tell—him—why—you—weren't—there—to—help!"

Ankaa turned to Harry with a snicker, "I have no idea why you didn't like her. She seems amazing to me."

"Go on then!" Mrs. Figg told the kids, "Someone will be in touch with you soon enough."

"Hang on!" Harry called after her as she turned to go back to her house. Mrs. Figg did not turn back, hobbling quickly away from the trio. Harry turned to Ankaa quickly, "Dumbledore's having me followed?"

"I suppose," Ankaa looked away from him and to the house he lived in. "Here," She slowly start putting Dudley's weight on Harry, who grunted under the pressure but remained upright nonetheless.

"You're leaving?"

She debated it for a moment. If she stayed, Harry would only pester her with questions she wasn't allowed to tell him the answers to. But if she went back to Headquarters, she was sure she would be in trouble with her mother and Sirius. Maya had most likely had the vision too, and if she hadn't, Fred and George would surely let her know that Ankaa was missing.

"No," She sighed after a second, "I'll stay. You get him inside and I'll be in your room upstairs."

* * *

 **Notes** :

I'm updating early, because you know, it's Thanksgiving so this is my gift to you. Also, I had planned to write the next few chapters in my few days off, but I had loads of work from class so I never got to it. Therefore, the next update will not be for quite a while. I might have a bout of inspiration (if you review, hint hint). But no, really, I'll be swamped with midterms.

Still, I promise you I shall try my absolute hardest to get the next chapter to you within the fortnight.

As usual, a big big thank you from the bottom of my heart to those of you that have favourited/added this story to their alerts. Thanks **navybluebookworm, Moniquewrites, katchile94, DemonCats, ScarlettFlames, CeliaSingsSongs, Isabela Xavier, fanocheb, FindingFantasy, xaroxsc, ErinandHarimafan, Mariajose2509, Razzella, Hikari no Hoshi, poisedrose, Kaypaw, Cheyenne761,** and **alia00** for adding this story to your alerts/favorites!

As always, until next time!  
\- Aree!

P.S: I actually met someone called Ankaa in my uni. So... there we go.

P.P.S: Ankaa's patronus is a Dragon, which represents the element of Fire. The patronus represents a master that has a strong ambition and a fury like no other. If you want to read more about it, I suggest you visit patron-a-bum on tumblr and check out their patronus analysis (I think the dragon's the third one). I'll have a link up on my profile.


	30. Dark Dinner Discussions

_**Disclaimer** : Do I still need to do this? I think the first 29 chapters really must have driven the point home._

* * *

 **alia00** : Thank you! I'm so happy that you're enjoying it!

 **19irene96:** Eyy, me too! I had to research patronuses so much, and then I finally stumbled upon this one and I was like, hmm, it sounds perfect. So here we are.

 **ThisIsHope** : LOL, yes you we're my 100th reviewer, YAAAY! And yeah, I was actually thinking about that. She can just as easily blend into any house, if you think about it. She's loyal and brave and smart and cunning. My little gem, Ankaa. Ah, if only her people skills were that good. And yeah, the Dragon... So much research, so much thinking. And I do love Sirius puns as well.

 **Kiwiwriter101** : Ahaha, thank you! i'm glad you like it!

 **Guest:** The fact that you think that honestly makes me so happy! I do wish more people were reading my work, but at the same time, I'm very very happy to have amazing people reading and reviewing right now. Thanks so much for your review!

 **damnsonn** : LOOOL, Omg first of all, I'm so sorry to distract you like this, but damn you've just inflated my ego a bit. I too, have read like, thirty chapters worth of a story in one sitting and regretted not getting enough sleep. But seriously, thanks so much! I know how important work and everything is, so the fact that you read through my story while procrastinating that... it really resonates with me, ILY. But also, good luck on your midterms if you're having any!

And god, I love me some angst too. It really feeds the soul, doesn't it? Sometimes I'm writing and I'm like, 'What do people do, if they don't write about angst?' That takes some real courage. Idk, angst is just so fun to write, and read. Well, slightly frustrating to read, but hella fun to write.

Fun fact about Ceph though, he wasn't actually supposed to die. Like, it only just came to me before I started reading the GoF again. Ceph was actually supposed to be alive until the very end, y'know. I thought he was gonna be that one character that gave no shits about Ankaa being a biatch, and put her in her place, but then I was like, "Sorry Ceph, hun, you gotta go." Sooo... MY BAD.

And your plea has been heard! I hope all your work goes along well and you get it done on time, and I shall bring you this chapter in reward! Also, if you ever need help with anything, hmu. I'd love to talk more.

 **YOOOOO** : Ahaha you flatter me! hmm, maybe. You never know.

 **TheQueen1615** : Ikr, Ankaa's changed so much! Sometimes I forget that it's been almost two years in the plot line, where she's developed and made so many memories. I'm so sorry for making you cry, but LOL. And omg, you're re-reading! I love that so much! Thanks for your review(s)! Hope to hear from you again!

 **Twilight-A-16** : First of all, thanks so much for your review! Yeah, Ankaa's got a super sad path ahead of her but she's also got some great friends to help her along the way. As for Fred... well, not tryna raise any expectations so I'll just let you know right now that I haven't completely thought about it yet. Someone's gonna die for sure, and I think we all know that... It could be Fred... It could be George... It could be Sirius... Hell, it could even be Ankaa... But, we'll see.

As for the constructive criticism, thank you so much! And yeah, I did think that it would be a bit odd that she would get it the first time she tried it, so I put in that little flashback of when Ceph looks at her over his book and tells her what to do. That was my hint that she's actually been practicing all along. No matter, it's addressed in the chapter right now, actually. Thanks so much for telling me though, I have this constant fear that she's going to come off as a Mary Sue and it's just going to irk me to the point where I scrap entire chapters and start writing from scratch.

Ahah, Ankaa and Draco, ah my little children. Actually, about the whole Slytherin bit, I love the idea of Ankaa being a Slytherin so much. I'm a Slytherin myself, and often times when I tell people, they're always like, "Oh the EVIL HOUSE?" And im like... Bish, can you not? But yeah, I think there's a delicate balance when it comes to these things. No one's born evil, their circumstances shape them. I wanted people to get an insight into Slytherin psychology and understand why they might be doing the things they do.

THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! REVIEW AGAIN!

* * *

 _"Wishing to be friends is quick work, but friendship is a slow ripening fruit." -_ Aristotle

* * *

 ** _Chapter Thirty - Dark Dinner Discussions_**

Ankaa twirled the wand in her hand as she waited downstairs for Harry to finish packing up. Remus and the others had arrived a few hours earlier, right when she had grown tired and irritated by Harry's incessant grumbling and questioning. While Harry gathered his things to head to Grimmauld Place, Ankaa waited downstairs with Remus.

"They're worried about you," Remus told her softly, when the other members of the Order had preoccupied themselves with the Muggle contraptions around the house. "Maya just saw you facing off with a Dementor."

Ankaa snorted lightly, "I had thought she would be mad, seeing as I'd gone off by myself with no help."

Remus chuckled, "Sirius was. But I think Maya was more worried. None of us knew you could perform the Patronus Charm."

"Neither did I," Ankaa mumbled. "Ceph tried to teach me in third year, when I told him Harry faced a Dementor, but it never really worked. I've been trying ever since, and… I was so sure it wouldn't work."

Remus only smiled at her. "The charm usually takes a combination of things to work. You might have had the right memory," He told her, "But the emotion behind it needs to be just as strong."

"So it really only worked because I'm missing Ceph?"

Remus breathed in deeply, mulling over his answer for a moment before he spoke. "I suppose," he began, "But it's a lot more than that. You were driven by adrenaline and fear, and the memory you happened to choose was linked to powerful emotion."

"So it won't work next time?"

"Hopefully there won't _be_ a next time," Remus gave her a look that bordered on scolding, but he was slightly amused, "But yes, that could be the case. With most witches and wizards, the problem isn't the memory. It's the fact that they don't believe in themselves. Doubt is your worst enemy… But seeing as you've performed the charm already, I don't think it should present a challenge to you."

"I bet you said that to Harry too," Ankaa muttered, glancing up at the stairs as the boy in question came down with his trunk. Tonks followed behind him, her tongue sticking out in concentration as she levitated the trunk in front of Harry.

Remus quickly scribbled down a note for Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, telling them not to worry. Ankaa rolled her eyes at his effort. From the couple of hours she had been with Harry, nothing about his aunt and uncle (or his lumbering idiot of a cousin) had given her the impression that they were generally caring people.

"We should probably get out into the garden so we're ready," said Remus as he placed the note on the counter. "Harry, I've left a note telling your aunt and uncle not to worry—"

"They won't," said Harry.

"That you're safe—"

"That'll just depress them."

"—and that you'll see them next summer."

"That might just give them a heart attack," Ankaa smirked.

Lupin smiled at the two but did not respond. Ankaa watched as Harry was swooped away by Moody. She turned back to Lupin, who was still looking towards Harry. His brow was furrowed in concern, and his lips turned downwards in worry.

"He'll be fine," Ankaa rolled her eyes, leaning back on the counter.

"It's not him I'm worried about," Lupin commented quietly. Turning back to his goddaughter, he gave her a serious look. "What you did today was extremely reckless. I don't know if you understand just how valuable you are. Voldemort may be after Harry, but you'd be just as important of a target to him."

Ankaa looked away in slight guilt. She hated being chastised, but a part of her recognized that Remus' words stemmed from genuine concern for her well being. Ankaa was also well aware of the fact that she had been more than reckless. In fact, her primary motivation in coming to Little Whinging wasn't because she had seen the Dementor attack, but rather, a pure hatred directed towards Dudley for daring to dishonour her brother's name.

"You're right," She whispered softly, scratching the counter with her wand. "I didn't think it through, and that's scary. But I don't regret it. You should have heard the things he was saying about Ceph, Remus. He—" Ankaa grimaced. The lump in her throat, the racing heartbeat, told her that she was becoming emotional once more. Rightly so, she told herself, since she was thinking of Ceph.

"It's alright, Ankaa," Remus gave her a reassuring smile, placing a hand on her head. "You're alright. It's ok. None of us fault you for this, but you have to understand that these are dangerous times. You're just a valuable a target as Harry. Just... be careful next time, alright?"

Ankaa nodded.

Once they were all outside, it was decided that Moody would be leading everyone back. Since Harry was still underage, and couldn't Apparate, he had to use his broom. Remus, most likely concerned that Ankaa would Apparate somewhere other than Grimmauld Place, decided to Apparate back with her.

The two stood back and watched as everyone mounted their brooms on Moody's orders. Harry, who was right in front of her, turned back once to look at her. Ankaa just shrugged and gave him a small smile. She knew he probably wanted her to come along, and pester her with more questions. But she was sure that even he had realized that Ankaa could not offer him the information he needed.

Once they had all disappeared into the clouds, Remus turned to Ankaa and held up his arm. She wrapped her hand around the crook of his elbow and nodded. With practiced ease, Remus turned slightly on the spot, and the two Disapparated from Privet Drive.

When Remus and Ankaa returned to Grimmauld Place, the Order meeting had commenced already. Remus cast a look to the upper floors, taking note of the teenagers gathered by the railing, eagerly trying to listen in. With a fond shake of his head, he motioned Ankaa upstairs.

"Go ahead," He told her, "I expect this meeting will take a while. You can catch up with the others."

Ankaa spotted Fred leaning over the railing, looking down at her suspiciously. He turned behind him and said something, and a second later George appeared next to him, looking relieved. Ankaa trudged up the stairs slowly, trying to ignore their stares until finally, she was standing right beside George.

"What?"

"Where did you go!"

"Was it Harry?"

"We overheard something about an attack!"

Ankaa shushed them all quickly. "It was a Dementor attack," She told them, "There were two of them, and they were after Harry and his cousin. Mundungus—remember he was supposed to be watching Harry?—he was gone, and they attacked him while he was walking back."

"Is he alright?" Hermione asked, gripping the railing tightly.

"Yeah," Ankaa sighed. "The both of us held them off, but when we got back, the Ministry had sent Harry a letter saying he was expelled from Hogwarts for practicing underage magic."

"What about you?" asked George quietly, "You're not expelled are you?"

"No," Ankaa shook her head, "With the Trace being off me, the Ministry doesn't even know I was there. Which is lucky for Potter, I guess."

"What's happening now?" Ronald asked, looking around at the others, "Why's the Order here?"

There was a beat of silence. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Fred had been outside when Dumbledore had marched in, looking downright furious. Following his entrance, almost the entire Order had assembled in a matter of minutes, all looking worried and angry.

"They probably want to know who's behind the attack," Fred suggested.

"I think we all know who it is," Ginny supplied quietly from next to him. She glanced up at Ankaa, "Did you see anything in your vision?"

Ankaa snorted. "No," She admitted, "I didn't even see the Dementors in the vision. The only reason I went to Little Whinging was because Harry's stupid cousin was mocking... Ceph... and I got angry."

Fred turned to her quickly, "You've never done that before."

"Done what before?"

"Gone to help other people."

"Other people?" Ankaa retorted, looking incredibly confused, "It was _Harry_. And besides, I wasn't there to help in the first place. If you recall, I went there to kick Dudley's arse."

Fred rolled his eyes, "Of course, as if you would just go out on a whim like that."

Ankaa turned away from him after shooting him a glare. George, who stood between the bickering pair, cast an awkward look to Hermione and Ginny. The girls both shook their heads.

"Can you hear what's happening with the Order?"

Just then, the door opened once more and Moody walked in quickly. Tonks followed him, stumbling along as usual. Harry trailed behind the duo, looking around at the house. The door at the end of the Hall opened for a moment as Mrs. Weasley stepped out. Ankaa could tell Sirius was on the other side, saying something, but she could not decipher it.

All the kids ducked out of side as soon as Mrs. Weasley looked up. They heard her talking to Harry, telling him directions on where his room was. Once the door opened and closed once more, the teenagers all peeked over the bannister.

"That was close," sighed Ronald, "Merlin, if she caught us again—"

"Let's go, Ron," said Hermione. The two of them quickly raced down the stairs and into the room that Harry had disappeared into. Ankaa could hear muted conversations, but she paid them no mind. Harry was probably asking them the same questions he had asked her, except now they would actually be able to talk about the Order, and this house.

"Come on, George," Fred mumbled, moving away from the bannister as well and heading into his room.

Ankaa rolled her eyes at him as he vanished into his room. Turning to Ginny, she muttered, "Your brother is an idiot."

The girl only smirked. "Which one?"

* * *

Ankaa had spent the next few hours with Ginny. She did not have the patience to deal with Harry's questions, nor Fred's idiocy. She let Fred and George be, working on their project and no doubt cribbing about her recent adventures. Ginny and Ankaa spent hours talking about some of their favourite and most useful spells.

"How about this one?" Ginny pointed to the top of the page in the book Ceph had given her. "It changes the ink so that you can write with it on your body. And this charm lets you make it permanent."

Ankaa only hummed, pulling the book closer to her so she could see the picture on the side. "The Muggles have something like this," She remembered, "They're called tattoos. Though, their's don't move."

The picture in the book was of a rose on the inside of someone's wrist. It bloomed in spring, and changed colour according to the mood of the person, and grew in size to show that the witch or wizard was healthy, or started to fade if the person was unwell. Tattoos in the wizarding world were closely tied to the person, as well as the world around them.

"I'd like to get one," Ginny smiled, flipping through the pages, but not really seeing the spells on it. "Something that tells a story."

Ankaa nodded. She would have liked to get one too.

"Wait—"

Ankaa stopped Ginny from flipping the page as her eyes found a spell in red ink at the bottom.

 _"Cantio Volvo,"_ Ankaa muttered, blinking in confusion, "What does that mean?"

Ginny and Ankaa glanced over the page, but nothing was said about the spell. It stood out, the only spell written in red ink. It also looked like it had been scribbled into the book by someone. Ankaa read over the other spells on the page, hoping that their origins would give her some clues about what the spell was meant to do.

There was a sharp knock on the door to their room, and Hermione opened it slowly. "Dinner," she told them.

Ankaa motioned her closer, "You ever seen this spell? _Cantio Volvo_?"

Hermione frowned down at the page. She quickly glanced at the other spells, but did not understand. Sighing, she gave the book back to the Slytherin girl. "Sorry," she said, "I've never seen this before."

Ankaa nodded. As Ginny and Hermione stepped out of the room, she marked the page at the top and placed the book back in her trunk. As she followed the girls, Fred and George stepped out of their room, discussing something in hushed tones. Upon joining with the rest of the group, they stopped and talked about something else.

When Ankaa stepped into the dinning room, Mrs. Weasley had everyone helping set up. Mr. Weasley was in charge of supervising the knives at the side that were busy chopping vegetables, while his wife was stirring the cauldron over the fire.

"Ankaa," Maya pointed to the cabinets at the back, "Help Fred with the plates."

Ankaa cast a look behind her, at Fred, who had also heard what her mother had said. They both deflated a bit, neither of them too excited to be forced to work with the other. Neither of them said anything though, not wanting to have either of their mothers' wrath turn upon them.

Silently, Fred and Ankaa worked at setting the plates on the table. Whenever Fred was at the cabinet, pulling out the plates and cutlery, Ankaa was away at the table, setting a few of them up. And when Fred moved to the table, Ankaa moved to the cabinet. This way, the two of them attempted to avoid one another and still get their work done.

Unfortunately, they couldn't keep it up for long.

The rest of the plates were stocked on the highest shelf of the cabinet. Being of average height, Ankaa stood on the tips of her toes and was still unable to reach them. With a sigh, she stepped back, only to bump into Fred's chest as he leaned over her and grabbed the plates for her.

"Here," he murmured, passing the plates off to her gently, "You set these, and I'll get the forks."

Ankaa did not turn back to look at him as she grabbed the plates. She kept her face turned away from him as she set the table as well, glaring at George who stood in front of her (filling up the goblets) grinning. Fred followed after her, neatly placing the forks beside the plates. It seemed the two of them were working in sync.

Ankaa placed the plate before Harry, who was talking to her father. Sirius was expressing his bitter opinion about being locked up in his house and not being allowed outside. Ankaa watched as her mother ruffled his hair affectionately, telling him not to worry before placing a kiss to his temple. Sirius only rolled his eyes, still irritated about being grounded as an adult.

"Sirius?" Mundungus picked up the empty goblet in front of him, "This solid silver, mate?"

Ankaa snatched it from his hand as she filled it up with water (Merlin knows Mundungus had enough alcohol in his system already).

"Yes," said Sirius, surveying the shining goblet with distaste. "Finest fifteenth-century goblin-wrought silver, embossed with the Black family crest."

"That'd come off, though," muttered Mundungus, polishing the goblet with his cuff, sloshing some of the water onto the table.

Casting him an irritated glare, Ankaa picked up one of the rags on the side and began to clear the water off the table.

"Fred—George—NO, JUST CARRY THEM!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

Ankaa barely had time to look up from the table before Sirius pulled her away. Fred and George had bewitched the large cauldron of stew, along with the butterbeer, and a heavy wooden breadboard (with the knives), to hurtle through the air and towards the trio at the end. The cauldron and butterbeer were the least of Ankaa's concern, because her eyes were still fixated on the breadknife that had slipped off the board and landed, point down and quivering ominously, at the exact spot where her right hand had been milliseconds before.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" Screamed Mrs. Weasley. "THERE WAS NO NEED—I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS—JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW DOES NOT MEAN YOU HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY TINY LITTLE THING!"

"We were just trying to save a bit of time!" said Fred, hurrying forward and wrenching the bread knife out of the table. He glanced at Ankaa's hand, his fingers twitching as if he wanted to reach for it. "Sorry, Ankaa, we didn't mean to—"

Harry and Sirius both started laughing loudly at that point. Ankaa probably would have smiled, since the look of absolute horror on the twins face was beyond comical, but the fact that Fred looked worried for her (even if it was the smallest amount), and that may subconsciously he had wanted to reach for her, made her pause.

As Mrs. Weasley continued to berate the twins, Ankaa took a seat beside Harry and stared down at her plate. Her mother, who sat across from her and in front of Harry, kept glancing her way. Ankaa looked up once, shook her head, and then turned away. She watched as Mrs. Weasley loaded up the plates and everyone sat down for dinner.

Dinner was a blur too. There wasn't anything interesting in terms of conversation. Sirius was as sarcastic as ever, even more so in Harry's presence, Mundungus was being chastised by Mrs. Weasley for being a bad influence on her sons (though, very discreetly), and Tonks was transforming her face between every mouthful. There was one part where Remus and Bill were talking about something related to the Order, but Mrs. Weasley put a stop to that rather quickly when she noticed Harry listening in.

"Nearly time for bed, I think," said Mrs. Weasley on a yawn.

"Not just yet, Molly," said Sirius, pushing away his empty plate and turning to look at Harry. "You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort."

Ankaa saw her mother bristle at the comment, not in fear of his name like most did, but in irritation at her husband's lack of tact. Lupin, who had been about to sip his wine, lowered the goblet slowly, casting a wary look at Sirius and then another at Maya.

"I did!" said Harry indignantly. "I asked Ron, Hermione and Ankaa, but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so—"

"And they're quite right," said Mrs. Weasley. "You're too young."

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of Phoenix to ask questions?" retorted Sirius, "Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen—"

"Hang on!" interrupted George loudly.

"How come Harry gets his questions answered?" said Fred angrily.

" _We've_ been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!" said George.

" _You're too young, you're not in the Order_ ," said Fred, in a high pitched voice that sounded too much like his mother's. "Harry's not even of age!"

"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing," said Sirius calmly. "That's your parents' decision—"

"Parents' decision?" Echoed Ankaa, equally angry as the twins, "You didn't tell me anything either, _Father_. And now that Harry's here, you've just decided to answer all his questions?"

"Harry—"

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley sharply, glaring at Sirius, looking dangerous. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?"

"Which bit?" Sirius asked politely, but with an air as though readying himself for a fight. Maya recognized the tone immediately, and her hand placed itself over his own at the table, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"The bit about not telling Harry more than he _needs to know_ ," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, I don't think Sirius meant that he would tell Harry everything," Maya supplied politely, "We know where to draw the line."

"But as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back" (again, there was a collective shudder around the table), "he has more right than most to—"

"I've seen him too!" Ankaa's cry was drowned by Mrs. Weasley.

"He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix!" She retorted fiercely, "He's only fifteen and—"

"—and he _and_ Ankaa have dealt with as much as most in the Order," said Sirius, "And more than some—"

"No one's denying what he's done!" said Mrs. Weasley, her voice rising, her fists trembling on the arms of her chair. "But he's still—"

"He's not a child!" said Sirius impatiently.

"He's not an adult either!" said Mrs. Weasley, the color rising in her cheeks. "He's not _James_ , Sirius!"

"I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks, Molly," said Sirius coldly.

"Molly," Maya looked away from her husband and to the older woman. "Let's not argue amongst ourselves. I think we all know that the position has changed. Harry will have to be filled in, at least to a certain extent—"

"And me too," Ankaa interrupted, "You might as well, because I'll find out anyway."

"Personally," said Lupin quietly, looking away from Sirius at last, as Mrs. Weasley and Maya turned to him, "It's better that Harry gets the facts—not all the facts, Molly, but the general picture—from us, rather than a garbled version from... others."

Others? Who else would he be able to talk to here anyway? Ankaa wondered if Remus was alluding to the Death Eaters, and their kids at Hogwarts. No doubt they would have some comments about Potter. Even if it wasn't the Death Eaters, the threat of Voldemort being back probably affected most of the kids in the school. They, no doubt, had stories of their own to tell Harry.

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, breathing deeply and looking around the table for support that did not come, "well... I can see I'm going to be overruled. I'll just say this: Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone who has got Harry's best interests at heart—"

"He's not your son," said Sirius quietly. Ankaa glanced his way, taking in the cold expression that had yet to falter. She noticed her mother's hand tighten over Sirius', but he did not even glance her way.

"He's as good as," Mrs. Weasley replied without skipping a beat. "Who else has he got?"

"He's got me!"

"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley in an uncharacteristic show of spite, "The thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?"

Sirius started to rise from his chair.

"That's enough, Molly," Ankaa turned back to the hardened undertone in her mother's voice as she fixed her stare on the redhead woman. "You're not the only one at this table that cares for Harry, and Sirius, sit _down_." Once Sirius had settled down, and Mrs. Weasley's lower lip continued trembling, Maya continued, "Harry wants to know what's going on. And he deserves to know."

"Me too." Ankaa said for what seemed like the thousandth time, "I'm not leaving this table without knowing everything that Harry knows."

Mrs. Weasley looked ready to object once more, but Ankaa interrupted her.

"Ceph's dead because of him, and I saw it all happen. I deserve to know, as much as Harry, what is going on."

"Very well," said Mrs. Weasley, her voice cracking. "Ginny—Ron—Hermione—Fred—George—I want you out of this kitchen, now."

Ankaa barely had enough time to blink before the place was in an uproar.

"We're of age!" Fred and George bellowed together.

"Mum, I _want_ to!"

Fred and George had been allowed to stay, seeing as they were of legal age (though Mrs. Weasley had tried her hardest to make them leave). Ron and Hermione stayed because Harry would have told them everything he found out anyway.

"Fine!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Fine! Ginny—BED!"

Once Ginny had finished raging and storming at her mother all the way up the stairs, and Mrs. Black's earsplitting shrieks were added to the mix, the kitchen door was closed and Sirius spoke.

"So, what do you want to know?"

And the questions seemed to flow from Harry faster than ever.

"There's been nothing in the news."

"That's because there haven't been any suspicious deaths yet," said Sirius, "not as far as we know, anyway... And we know quite a lot." He glanced at Maya from the side of his eyes.

"At least more than he thinks we do." said Lupin.

"His comeback didn't go quite the way he wanted it to, you see. He messed it up."

"How?" Harry asked perplexedly.

"You... weren't supposed to survive, Harry," said Maya, reaching over the table and holding his hand gently. "No one except his Death Eaters were supposed to know he was back. But you survived and told the one person that wasn't supposed to know until the end—Dumbledore."

"But wouldn't you have seen it?" Ankaa asked her mother, "He knows you're still alive, and that you're a Seer. Wouldn't that mean that he knows you're a threat?"

"Perhaps," Lupin nodded, "But that's why your mother is in hiding now. And that's why you're here too. I don't think it ever occurred to him that Maya would be a spy for us, or that her daughter would be a Seer."

"What's the Order been doing?"

"Working as hard as we can to make sure Voldemort cant' carry out his plans," said Sirius.

"Which are?" Ankaa asked.

"He wants to build up his army again," said Sirius. "He used to have huge numbers at his command; witches and wizards and all manner of Dark creatures."

"But if Voldemort's trying to recruit more people—" Harry began, "—more Death Eaters, it's bound to get out that he's come back, isn't it?"

Ankaa rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Honestly, Harry?" She shook her head, "He's probably more subtle. He'll trick people, jinx them or blackmail them. It's probably all happening in secrecy." She turned back to Sirius then, "But that can't be it. If it was just him gathering followers, you would be running around like this. What else does he want?"

Unfortunately, just as Sirius was about to answer her question, Mrs. Weasley decided she had had enough.

"I want you in bed, now. All of you," she said, looking around at the kids on the table.

"You can't boss us—" Fred began.

"Watch me," snarled Mrs. Weasley. Turning to Sirius, she said, "You've given Harry plenty of information. Any more and you might as well induct him into the Order straightaway."

"Why not?" said Harry quickly. "I'll join, I want to join, I want to fight—"

"Of course he does," Ankaa mumbled, sliding out of her chair. "I'm out though."

Harry gave her an incredulous stare. Even Sirius seemed disappointed in her answer. Lupin and Maya on the other hand, seemed relieved.

"You don't want to join?" Harry asked her.

"I'm not crazy," Ankaa shook her head, "And I don't think you are either. Just because you got _lucky_ once, doesn't mean it's going to happen again. This is serious stuff—seriously _dangerous_ stuff. And I think it's better that we leave it to the grown ups."

As she left the room, she was aware of the fact that the others had followed suit. They all gathered in Harry and Ron's room, knowing full well that Mrs. Weasley had told them to go to sleep, but also itching with curiosity.

"A weapon, then?" George wondered, "What d'you reckon it is?"

"Could be anything," said Fred.

"But there can't be anything worse than the _Avada Kedavra_ curse, can there?" said Ronald. "What's worse than death?"

"Maybe it's something that can kill loads of people at once," suggested George.

Ankaa frowned over at him, as his speculation only led Ronald to fearfully suggest some more. As the other continued brainstorming about what Voldemort's secret weapon could be, she wondered if it was really a weapon at all.

"What's wrong?"

Ankaa glanced up to see Hermione standing before her, holding Crookshanks in her arms.

"Nothing," the Slytherin girl murmured. "Just thinking about something."

"We're all thinking about something," George gave her a smirk, "What's on your mind, oh smart one?"

Ankaa gave him a small smile before she said, "I don't think its a weapon at all. At least not in the way we're thinking about it." At Harry's confused look, she elaborated, "Look, if I was him—which I'm not saying I am—" she glared at Ronald who opened his mouth to give her a smart reply, "—I'd want to make sure that fight I was launching myself into was a fight that I actually had a chance in."

"So what's he looking for then?" Harry raised a tired brow.

"Shh!" said Fred, half-rising from the bed. "Listen!"

They all fell silent. Footsteps were coming up the stairs again.

"Mum," said George. There was a loud crack as him and Fred Disapparated out of the room. Ankaa took Hermione's arm and pulled it roughly, and Crookshanks mewed in anger before leaping away. Turning on the spot, Ankaa Apparated into the girls room.

"You're not going to throw up, are you?"

Crouching over, clutching her stomach in extreme discomfort, all Hermione did was look up at the smirking girl and glare at her. "No," she groaned, "But if you do that without warning again, I'm going to punch you."

* * *

 **Note**

I'm back! It's been almost a month, and I'm so so sorry! I got a bit stuck with this chapter, but I think I overcame that writers block rather quickly. I've also been swamped with a lot of work, so things have been rather slow. Midterm season and all.

BUT! I promise you, I shall work through this. Updates might be late, but this story will be updated nonetheless.

Also, since I was late, I have treated you to some Fred/Ankaa moments. They're really warming up to each other, aren't they? MY CUTE LITTLE OTP!

As always, thank you to all the beautiful readers who have decided to favourite or follow this story! Thanks to Enigmaticity, KiwiWriter101, LittleMissPriss210501, dragonrush, Shinigamidemidragonslayer99, UnchartedWillows, TheQueen1615, Twilight-A-16, TheMaximumExperience, EclipseRosen, monseTS, trustbroccoli23, KittenKidnapper, fonesca118, 13, Marloweee1856, Sinister Smiley, damnsonn, jessninja42, Coonchitaa, CrackHeadBlonde, Random Dancer, ImpossibleSenseiinNonsense, TheFlame-Burned-OutButit-Glows, ewengarda, SlippyTheDrunk, xtremeriotgirlx, theselfproclaimedgreatest7 for adding this story to your follows/favs!

Not kidding guys, reviews make the world go round.

Hopefully, this will encourage you to review... so you can get faster updates... Yeeee.

Until next time!

Aree!

P.S: Unedited. So bear with me.


	31. Not So Unrequited

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I'm going to stop doing these. Everyone knows I don't own the glory that is the Harry Potter Series._

* * *

 **19irene96** : I gotchu girl! I feel like having her disagree really spices things up. Also, I feel like that's really true to her personality. I don't think she's the type to follow blindly. Of course, these dynamics will get more interesting as we progress further into the story. But right now, everything's just on the same layer. Thanks for your review!

 **TheQueen1615** : Ahaha, to be honest, it was your review(s) that spurred me into writing the last chapter. That's why I always tell people to review, because it reminds me that I actually have to write. Hopefully you like this chapter too! Let me know what you think!

 **Frisk or Chara** : YAAAY! Welcome to the story! It makes me so happy when people say they like it! Oh god, if you think the ball was cringey, let's just wait until things between Fred and Ankaa develop. They've still got to cross that awkward 'I like you, and you seem to like me but I'm not sure so I'll just drop hints' phase. I'm _itching_ to write that, lmao.

 **Love it** : Thank you so much! Ahah, I love that people are reading this in one sitting. Its totally something I do to this day. If I find a story I love, I just sit down and mentally prepare myself for turmoil. Thanks for your review!

 **NessieBooEvans** : WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I MISSED YOUR REVIEWS! I'm glad you're back! :) Omg I'm so glad you brought up the situation with Sirius and Ankaa. I purposely wrote it that way because in the book, Rowling draws attention to the fact that Sirius thinks of Harry as James. Although Ankaa is his daughter, I think Sirius feels more of a connection to Harry because he's projecting his ideals of what James was like onto his son. And they have a lot in common, they're both from Gryffindor, have the same values etc. Don't worry though, there's definitely going to be more development with Sirius and Ankaa. And as for his death... welp. I guess we'll all just have to wait, won't we? And Lupin/Ankaa! OMG MY FAVES! I feel like they just complement each other so beautifully. He's rational, calm and collected, and she's a little outspoken, rather opinionated etc. I had always known that Lupin would be to Ankaa what Sirius was to Harry in the books, so I'm really happy you're enjoying their interactions and that it's coming off as a nice relationship. THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW AGAIN!

 **LittleMissPriss210501** : Thank you!

 **ThisIsHope** : Actually, you're not the only one to notice his favouritism to Harry. And yes, I'm doing that on purpose. I think he feels more of a connection with Harry because he's carrying over his lifelong friendship with James. Ankaa on the other hand is brand new territory for him. Though he's accepted his role as a father, I don't think Sirius is completely integrated himself there, y'know. But don't worry... they'll sort it all out eventually.

 **damnsonn** : Thank you so much! Yeah, it got a bit harder for me to keep writing after Ceph's death cause I wasn't sure how someone like Ankaa would react to it. But then I figured, she's still human. I'm glad it's flowing together nicely. As for deadlines, they're never truly over are they? I've got finals coming up and as usual, I'm procrastinating. AND I LOVE RANDOM FACTS! I CANT BELIEVE YOU KNOW A CEPHEUS! GO CEPHEUS! LOL Hope to hear from you again!

 **NaviJam** : Oh boy, have I missed seeing your reviews! It's funny cause I saw your review this morning and I was like, "Ah, yes, they're going to be happy. I've just finished writing the chapter." And so, here I am! Also, it made me so happy to hear that you're addicted to this! YAS! Sadly, there's no Blaise in this chapter, but we'll definitely be seeing more of him in the next chapter and so on. SCHOOL'S ON AGAIN!

* * *

 _"She wasn't exactly sure when it happened. Or even when it started. All she knew for sure was that right here and now, she was falling hard and she could only pray that he was feeling the same way."_ \- Safe Haven, Nicholas Sparks

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirty-One - Not So Unrequited**_

The next morning, tensions between Molly and Sirius were still high. Ankaa watched in mild amusement as she reached up to tie the cloth over her nose and mouth. Sirius and Molly were talking to each other politely, but Sirius was no doubt still remembering argument they had gotten into last night.

Beside her, Fred was jumping on the balls of his feet, itching to get his hands on some Doxies while they were all gathered around the curtains.

"We're going to be experimenting with doxy venom for the Skiving Snackboxes," He leaned over slightly to whisper to Ankaa, who rolled her eyes while smirking.

"You sure that's the best idea?" She asked him just as quietly, leaning over so that Mrs. Weasley would not hear.

"Of course," Fred's chest puffed out in pride, "It'll be a great neutralizer. Especially since we've already got the antidote for it."

"What are Skiving Snackboxes?" Harry asked, coming to stand between the two.

Fred shuffled sideways, glancing at the shorter boy who was wrapping the cloth around his face. George, who moved out of Mrs. Weasley's line of vision, elaborated, "Range of sweets that make you ill."

"Not seriously ill," Ankaa supplied, shooting the two a look, "Just enough to get students out of class. They've been testing them out, on themselves of course—"

"We tried to give one to Ron—" began Fred, grinning slyly.

"But Hermione seemed to think it wasn't appropriate." George finished. "I did the Fainting Fancies, both of us did the Nosebleed Nougat—"

Ankaa turned away, shaking her head. "Mrs. Weasley was a sight to behold," She told Harry as the twins stood behind her, snickering. "She thought they'd gotten into a duel."

The quartet pretended to be scraping under the couch for any fallen Doxies as Mrs. Weasley glanced their way with her eyes narrowed in scrutiny. Dutifully, Ankaa sprayed a Doxy in the face as it surged towards her. Quickly, she reached for it and deposited it in the bucket of doxies to her right. Mrs. Weasley, now satisfied with what she was saying, turned to help Ronald.

"Here," Ankaa passed Fred the latest Doxy she had defeated. With a quick glance towards his mom, Fred reached for the Doxy. His fingers skimmed over the palm of Ankaa's hand slowly as he grasped the creature from her. Pretending to examine the doxy, Fred glanced towards his smiling twin before he pocketed it.

"I'm surprised you haven't said anything about..." Fred trailed off as his mother walked past him, "...about the joke shop."

"You already know what I think about it."

Fred raised a brow, "Well, yes, but I had thought that you would have some snarky remark or two about us testing our products on ourselves."

"I'd rather you test them on yourself than on me," Ankaa mumbled distractedly, laying another unconscious Doxy at Fred's side, "So really, I don't have anything to say."

The two worked silently for a bit, tackling one of the long curtains by themselves as George and Harry worked on the one on the next window.

"Thank you, by the way," Fred whispered to her as they both stepped away from the de-doxied curtain.

Ankaa turned to him with a questioning look. Under the cloth covering his face, she could tell he was smiling. His eyes were crinkled at the side.

"For giving us the money," he told her, "You and Harry... It's all because of you."

Ankaa blinked at him in surprise. "I didn't do anything," She admitted sullenly, pretending to fix the nozzle of her spray so she would not have to look him in the eye. "It was all Ceph, he wanted you to have it."

Fred only nodded. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze as he moved away from her and towards George. On the way, Ankaa could hear Mrs. Weasley interrogating him about his less than full bucket of doxies. And of course, Fred was sassing her right back.

Eventually, Mrs. Weasley decided to break for lunch. She eyed the door when the sound of the clanging doorbell was heard, no doubt annoyed how no one could follow simple directions about not ringing the doorbell.

"Stay here," She told them all firmly, snatching up the bag of rats as Mrs. Black's screeches started up again. "I'll bring up some sandwiches."

The moment she left the room, everyone dashed over to the window that overlooked the doorstop. Ankaa, who was uncomfortably pressed against the glass as Fred and George leaned over her, instantly recognized Mundungus Fletcher.

"What's he brought all those cauldrons for?" asked Hermione.

"Probably looking for a safe palce to keep them," said Harry. Glancing over at Ankaa, he asked, "Isn't that what he was doing the night he was supposed to be tailing me? Picking up some dodgy cauldrons?"

"Yeah, you're right!" Fred interrupted before Ankaa could answer. Ankaa turned to the view below her again, watching as Mundungus heaved his cauldrons through the door and disappeared from their sight.

"I don't think Mrs. Weasley will like that," Ankaa muttered. George nodded from beside her.

Fred and George made their way over to the door and stood beside it, listening intently now that Mrs. Black's screeching had stopped.

"He's talking to Sirius and Kingsley," Fred muttered, frowning with concentration. "Can't hear properly... d'you reckon we can risk the Extendable Ears?"

"I can get them," Ankaa volunteered, "Where—"

Just then however, there was another explosion of sound from downstairs. A woman was screeching, though it certainly was not Mrs. Black.

"WE ARE NOT RUNNING A HIDEOUT FOR STOLEN GOODS!"

Ankaa snickered, glancing at the twins. "Told you she wouldn't be happy."

Fred gave her a satisfied smile as he opened the door an inch or so to allow Mrs. Weasley's voice to permeate the room. "I love hearing Mum shouting at someone else. It makes such a nice change."

"—COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE, AS IF WE HAVEN'T GOT ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT WITHOUT YOU DRAGGING STOLEN CAULDRONS INTO THE HOUSE—"

Fred pulled the door open wider as Maya stepped through with a tray of sandwiches floating above her. She gave a careless smile as she waved her wand slightly and the tray settled on the table in the middle of the room.

"They're really letting your mother rampage down there." Maya commented, shooting a look to Ronald, who was scarfing down a sandwich already.

George nodded, "You've got to head her off early, otherwise she builds up a head of steam and goes on for hours."

Maya smiled. She went to close the door behind her when Kreacher wedged his way through the small gap. As usual, he acted as if he could not see them. Kreacher continued muttering under his breath as he made his way into the room.

"... Smells like a drain and a criminal to boot, but she's no better, nasty blood traitor with her brats messing up my Mistress's house, oh my poor Mistress—"

"Kreacher," Maya interrupted him sternly, "Isn't it too early in the morning for you to start?"

Kreacher froze in his tracks, and his mumbling stopped abruptly. His eyes remained on the dirty carpet but he gave an unconvincing apology. "Kreacher did not see Mistress," he bowed lowly. "Filthy blood traitor Mistress."

"Sorry?" said Ankaa, smirking down at the House-Elf. "Didn't catch that last bit."

"Kreacher said nothing," said the elf, with a second bow to Ankaa, while adding in a clear undertone, "and there's its daughter, unnatural little being."

Ankaa rolled his eyes at his jibe as she made her way over to the plate of sandwiches on the table. By now, Ronald had inhaled most of it, and so Ankaa grabbed the only piece that was left and sat herself down in the dusty chair.

"He's not in his right mind, he doesn't know what he's—"

"Don't kid yourself, Hermione, he knows _exactly_ what he's saying," said Fred, eyeing Keacher with great dislike as he came to rest on the arm of the chair Ankaa was sitting in.

Ankaa shifted away from him slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice. Luckily, his attention (along with the others) was still on Kreacher and his fascination with Harry.

"Is it true? Is it Harry Potter? Harry can see the scar, it must be true, that's the boy who stopped the Dark Lord, Kreacher wonders how he did it—"

"Don't we all, Kreacher?" said Fred.

"What do you want anyway?" George asked.

Kreacher's huge eyes darted onto George.

"Kreacher is cleaning," he said evasively.

"A likely story," said a voice behind Harry.

Sirius was standing beside Maya, glowering down at the elf from the doorway. For the first time, Ankaa noticed how much more tired her mother looked in comparison to Sirius; dark circles, hollowed cheekbones, and a slumped posture. Maya had been busy the moment she got to Grimmauld Place; trying to sort everything out with the order, reconnecting with her long lost husband, and most of all, grieving her dead son.

"Stand up straight," said Sirius, with the usual tone of impatience and irritation as Kreacher bowed low enough to skim the tip of his nose on the grimy floor. "Now, what are you up to?"

"Kreacher is cleaning," the elf repeated. "Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black—"

"—and it's getting blacker every day, it's filthy," said Sirius.

"Master always liked his little joke," said Kreacher, bowing again, and continuining in an undertone, "Master was a nasty ungrateful swine who broke his mother's heart—"

"My mother didn't have a heart, Kreacher," Sirius snapped. "She kept herself alive out of pure spite."

Beside him, Maya snorted. "Even now that she's gone, she won't leave us alone," She gestured with her head to the outside, where Mrs. Black's portrait was usually making noise.

Kreacher gave Sirius a look as he shuffled past him to exit the room. Ankaa knew he wouldn't obey a direct order, especially given that the chain of command came to a rest with Sirius Black. Of course, Maya and Ankaa were included in there too. As the last living descendants of the House of Black, Kreacher was bound to them.

"He really doesn't stop, does he?" Fred shook his head in amazement as he turned to look at Ankaa.

The girl only smirked in amusement, "He's a House-Elf for the Black household. When have they ever been known to stop?"

Fred said something that Ankaa did not catch. Her eyes were focused on the trio that walked across the room and stopped in front of the tapestry tracing the lineage of the Black Family Tree. Sirius, Maya, and Harry all stood before it, talking lowly amongst themselves.

"You look like you want to set him on fire," Fred remarked slowly. "What's Harry done to you to make you mad?"

"He hasn't," Ankaa admitted reluctantly, drawing her eyes away from the seemingly intimate bonding session her parents were having with their godson. "It's just weird seeing them all together."

Fred glanced at the trio as well. He was not oblivious to the point where he did not notice Ankaa was upset at the fact that her own father was more keen on spending time with Harry than her. Especially given the circumstances, even Maya was finding it tough to take time off and be with Ankaa.

"I don't think he's replaced you," Fred muttered quietly, turning his head to look at Ankaa. "You're his daughter, and Harry could never replace you. I think Sirius just thinks he's found his old friend in him."

"Incredibly insightful, Fred." Ankaa got up with a roll of her eyes, smiling at him.

"I'm serious—don't give me that smile, it's not the right time for puns—Sirius wouldn't ever replace you." Fred took her elbow as she tried to walk away from him, pulling her closer slightly so he could talk low enough for other people not to hear, almost to the point where she stood between his legs. "I think he's just getting used to this all again. He's excited to have his family back, but he's also lost Ceph... Plus, you're not exactly the most inviting person—ow, okay, I'll rephrase, sorry—" he laughed and gave her wrist as squeeze as he held it in his hand, just so she would not try to hit him again, "—but it took you a year to warm up to George and me. You need to give him time too."

There was an odd moment of connection after his words. In the two years she had known him, Ankaa had not once guessed that Fred Weasley was observant enough to notice the little details that might upset her. And even if he had, she had told herself that she was not important enough for him to consider speaking about the details. But now, she kept her eyes on his; watching intently as numerous emotions flickered behind them as his hand slipped down her wrist slowly, and gently grasped at her fingers.

Fred, who had also noticed the connection, gingerly intertwined his fingers with hers. His eyes left hers, and trailed down her arm to rest on their joined hands. His brow furrowed in confusion and concentration. He did not know why he had said the things he had—they seemed to have make sense, he knew she was upset about Harry's place in her family. But why was he still holding her hand?

Because he had seen how hurt she had looked. By a twist of fate, he had somehow been able to place the flicker of jealousy and pain in her eyes when she had glanced away from her family. He could not even begin to imagine what she must have been feeling, or the magnitude of her feelings if she had allowed from them to slip through her carefully constructed concrete facade.

"Lunch," said Mrs. Weasley's voice.

Ankaa stepped back quickly and harshly shook her hand free from Fred's grip. She did not even look up at him, or anyone else for that matter, as she rushed out of the room. The only thing she could feel was the tingling sensation in her hand, and the only thing she could hear was the loud and accelerated heartbeat flooding her ears.

* * *

 _"Join me."_

 _Ankaa's head whipped around as she tried to find the source of the voice. It was too dark to see. The hair on the back of her neck rose as if she could feel someone was staring right at her from the depths. Automatically, her hand reached for her wand._

 _"_ Lumos _." Instantly, the tip glowed a bright white. There was no one in front of her. She turned._

 _"Join me."_

 _With a shriek, Ankaa stumbled back from Lord Voldemort's form. He stood less than a foot away from her, his dead, red eyes fixed on her in fascination. Ankaa noticed he held his wand in his hand, in the same peculiar fashion she had seen in the Graveyard._

 _"Join me, Ankaa."_

 _"No." She whispered. The dark seemed to swallow up her words. Voldemort's expression did not change, as if he knew that she would deny his offer all along._

 _"Join me... or die."_

 _The fear that had got a hold of her instantly dissipated. She remembered how this man had murdered her brother. Ceph died protecting his family, his friends. If he had been given the choice, and if he stood in her shoes now, Ankaa knew that Ceph would make the same decision. And so, with renewed courage, she loudly proclaimed her answer._

 _"Death it is, then."_

 _Voldemort's lips curled in a cruel smirk. "So be it, Ankaa Rhyther," He whispered as he raised his wand, "Like your brother... AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

* * *

Thursday morning, a couple of days after de-doxying the living room, and a couple of hours after the dream/vision, Ankaa was sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in front of her. Surprisingly, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already up, along with Sirius, Maya, Lupin and Tonks. They looked like they were waiting for someone—most likely Harry, given that he had his hearing at the Ministry of Magic that morning.

"What are you doing up so early?" Maya asked, gesturing for her daughter to sit down between her and Remus.

"Couldn't sleep," Ankaa mumbled, sighing as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder in an uncharacteristic display. Her actions seemed to have surprised everyone else at the table too, except Tonks who just nodded as if she understood. Unperturbed, Maya wrapped an arm around Ankaa's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"Would you like something to eat?" Maya asked her daughter softly, "You didn't come down for dinner last night either."

"No, I'm ok." Ankaa shook her head.

"Go ahead, Tonks," Remus said softly from her other side, "What are you saying about Scrimgeour?"

"Oh... yeah... well, we need to be a bit more careful. He's been asking Kingsley and me funny questions..."

Just then, Harry walked into the kitchen, dressed to go. Ankaa did not bother leaving her mother's side. It was very warm, and oddly comforting. She remembered she used to do this with Ceph sometimes. The first year he had been at Hogwarts, by himself... He had come back and the siblings had curled up by the fire as he told her everything he could remember about Hogwarts.

She missed him.

Ankaa sleepily glanced at Harry, who gave her a tight smile. She watched as he slowly ate one piece of toast, grimacing as he swallowed.

"How are you feeling?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Harry shrugged.

"It'll all be over soon," Mr. Weasley said bracingly. "In a few hours' time you'll be cleared."

Again, Harry said nothing.

Ankaa watched as everyone tried to reassure him about the hearing. Harry seemed to be uninterested however. With a smirk, Ankaa pulled away from her mother when they got up to help clear the table. The adults were off to the side, talking amongst themselves as they (namely just Mr. Weasley) got ready to depart for the Ministry.

"You're lucky," Ankaa told Harry as she came to stand beside him. "Mrs. Weasley had a comb for you too. She wanted to get your hair to lie flat, I think."

"That's never going to happen." Harry mumbled back, shooting her a small smile. "Do you think it'll be okay? At the hearing?"

"Of course... Did I tell you, Ceph and I got in trouble once for using Underage Magic at home?"

Harry shook his head, but gave her an amused look.

"Yeah," Ankaa rolled her eyes, "We thought it would be better to try and levitate down the stairs instead of just walking... It's a good thing Dad was friends with Mafalda Hopkirk and she let us off the hook... Point is that you'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm a Seer, remember?" She ruffled his hair as she left the kitchen. "I've seen it. You'll be fine."

* * *

"You're lying," Ronald said to her the moment she sat down at the kitchen table later that day for lunch. "You didn't see anything, did you? You just said that so he wouldn't be worried. You don't actually know everything."

"I certainly know more than you, Ronald," Ankaa replied haughtily, "And so what if I lied to him? He was needlessly concerned and I just gave him a little bit of reassurance—nothing different than what everyone else said to him."

"Oh yeah?" Ronald crossed his arms and raised a smug brow, "And since when have you decided to help us?"

"Since when have you decided it's your duty to stick your abnormally large nose in my business?"

"Calm down, you two," Hermione sighed, placing a bookmark between the pages of her latest reading and carefully closing it. "Harry'll be back in a bit, Ron, you can wait to hear about it yourself."

Ankaa rolled her eyes and got back to writing a letter to Draco.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _Sorry I haven't written in so long. I expect you've been fine though, given that Parkinson is probably writing to you non stop. Speaking of other writing pals, I've heard you started talking to Astoria Greengrass. Isn't she Daphne's little sister? I had no idea you two were even friends, much less friendly enough to write to each other over the summer._

 _I've been a bit busy this summer, so I haven't had the chance to get practice in for Quidditch. That being said, don't you dare think about cutting me from the team. I'll start practicing the moment I get back to Hogwarts._

 _Love, Ankaa_

True to her word, Harry had returned from the hearing with good news. Ronald, true to his word, had been completely overjoyed. As had everyone else. Except Sirius, perhaps.

"He just seems surlier than before," Harry confided to her quietly as the two of them worked together to clear out a moldy cupboard on the third floor a few days later. "He was definitely happy before, when he found out I'd be going back, but now... He spends all his time with Buckbeak and hardly even talks to me."

"You know how I feel then," Ankaa replied bitterly. Seeing the guilt flicker across Harry's face, Ankaa rolled her eyes, "It's nothing for you to feel bad about. Sirius is just being selfish."

"That's a bit harsh, isn't it?" said Ronald, frowning as he attempted to wrench off a bit of mould that had attached itself firmly to his finger, "You wouldn't want to be stuck inside this house without company."

"He'll have company!" said Hermione, agreeing with Ankaa's point. "It's headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix, isn't it? And he's got his _wife_ here, Ron. He just got his hopes up that Harry would be coming to live here with him."

"I don't think that's true," said Harry, wringing out his cloth, "He wouldn't give me a straight answer when I asked him if I could."

Ankaa rolled her eyes. "It's Sirius," She said, "He's conflicted about a lot of things. He'd want you to stay, of course, but he probably felt guilty that you'd have to leave Hogwarts behind to do it. Besides, haven't you always told him that Hogwarts was your home?"

"Come off it!" said Harry and Ron together, but Ankaa just rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious," Ankaa scrubbed violently at the shelf in front of her, scraping away the mould. "I think sometimes he gets confused about who you are, Harry. He sees James in you, and he's probably worried he's losing his best friend all over again."

"So you think he's touched in the head?" said Harry heatedly.

"No," Ankaa answered slowly, as if speaking to a raging infant, "I just think he's been very alone for a very long time. Isolation can do things to people."

Harry looked like he was getting ready to argue. But at that moment, Mrs. Weasley entered the room.

"Still not finished?" she said, poking her head into the cupboard.

"I am," Ankaa muttered, stepping away and sliding off her gloves. "I'm going to head upstairs and see if Ginny's free."

"She's in Fred and George's room," Mrs. Weasley informed her. "And Ankaa? Make sure they're not up to anything illegal."

Ankaa just smirked at Mrs. Weasley. "Of course."

The moment she Apparated into Fred and George's room, there was a loud crash.

"Blimey woman!" Fred coughed as the cauldron in front of him began smoking heavily. "Give us a warning!"

"You mean like you two always warn people before you Apparate into their rooms?" asked Ankaa, jumping up on his bed and getting comfortable. "I don't think so."

George and Fred tried to frantically clean up the bits of potion that had spilled out. George threw some more ingredients in the cauldron and watched as it stopped bubbling furiously and calmed down.

"Done cleaning already?"

George nodded. "We used magic when Mom wasn't looking," He admitted sheepishly, "Ginny wanted to get done quickly so she could catch up on her reading."

"What are you working on?"

"Fever Fudge," Fred mumbled distractedly, "For the Skiving Snackboxes."

"How much work do you have to do?" Ankaa grunted lightly as she rolled over so that she was on the edge of the bed, leaning over to where Fred was flipping through the pages of his book.

"Just about done actually. This is one of the last ones we're working on." George answered.

"I'm surprised you're doing all this without Lee," Ankaa muttered, sitting up. "I thought he wanted to be a part of this too—thought you lot were tied at the hip."

Fred looked up at her, giving her a cheeky smile, "He helps us come up with some of the ideas."

"Seems like you two are doing all the work."

Just then, Ginny entered the twins' room. Fred and George snapped their head over to her, relaxing when they noticed it was her and not Mrs. Weasley. With a smile, Ginny passed them each an envelope.

"Booklists have arrived." Ginny settled into the spot beside Ankaa, "About time, I thought they'd forgotten... They usually come earlier than this, don't they?"

Ankaa nodded.

"Slinkhard?" Fred mumbled, glancing over his list quickly, "Who assigned this one?"

"Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said George. "Who d'you reckon it is this time?"

Fred just looked to his brother. The both of them then shrugged.

"Let's ask the others," They spoke in unison, turning on the spot and Disapparating without a care in the world.

Ginny and Ankaa looked to each other with tired expressions.

"Let's go."

On the way to Harry and Ronald's room, Ankaa stopped by to knock on the door to their own room. Inside, Hermione was sitting on her bed with a flabbergasted expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny, moving over to the other girl quickly.

Hermione only opened her palm to showcase the shining Gryffindor Prefect badge in her palm.

"Oh wow," Ginny stepped back to marvel at the small pin. "Congratulations Hermione! Come on, we've got to go rub it in Ron's face."

Immediately, Ginny and Hermione ran off to the boys' room. Rolling her eyes in mild amusement, Ankaa turned on the spot and Apparated.

"... ickle Ronnie, the prefect..."

"What?" Ankaa asked from behind Fred and George, who stood with their arms crossed glaring at their younger brother. "He's your prefect?"

"Mum's going to be revolting," groaned George, thrusting the prefect badge back at Ronald as if holding it would contaminate him.

"Please don't tell me you're a prefect too." Fred mumbled down to her, glancing at her unopened letter. "George, if she's a prefect, we need to make new friends."

Ankaa laughed. "You're not going anywhere, and we all know that."

"Go on then, open it," George told her, eyeing the envelope with a mock frown. "Let's see if our friendship can withstand this test."

With a smile, Ankaa opened the envelope just as the door to their room flew open with a loud bang. Hermione rushed in, right towards Harry.

"I knew it!" she said excitedly, brandishing her letter. "Me too, Harry, me too!"

From beside Ankaa, Fred let out a snort of amusement, leaning back against the side of the bed as he marveled at the awkward scene in front of him. He turned to Ankaa, gesturing with his head to open the letter already. With a frown, Ankaa turned the envelope upside down, and out tumbled a green prefect badge.

Both Fred and George groaned loudly.

"Another one," mumbled Fred. "Another one bites the dust."

Ankaa just smiled up at him, far too happy with the badge in her hand to retort. She was vaguely aware that Mrs. Weasley had entered the room. Ankaa's fingers trailed over the embossed surface of the pin. She was roughly pushed aside as Mrs. Weasley made her way over to hug Ron.

"I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family!"

"What are Fred and I, next-door neighbours?" said George indignantly.

"More like the trashcans the muggles place outside their houses at night—completely irrelevant." Ankaa muttered, shooting them each a smile.

"Hilarious," George deadpanned. "You get so funny after dark."

"It's light out," commented Hermione.

"Exactly," said Fred, "Why don't you leave the jokes to us? They're our forté after all."

"Didn't know you had any fortes," Ankaa retorted, "Except for being a pain in peoples arse."

"That's just one specialty," said Fred. "We're also quite accomplished at being a pain in the neck. We're slowly starting to become a pain everywhere."

Ankaa snorted. "Wonderful. Your mother will be so proud."

"Not as proud as she is of Ron." Fred turned to his younger brother, a devious smirk on his face, "You don't mind if we don't kiss you, do you, Ron?"

"We could curtsy, if you like," said George.

"Oh, shut up," said Ron, scowling at them.

"Or what?" said Fred, grinning at him, "Going to put us in detention?"

"I'd love to see him try," sniggered George, turning to his twin.

"He could if you don't watch out!" said Hermione angrily, at which Fred, George, and Ankaa all burst out in loud laughter.

"You're going to have to watch your step," Ankaa said to the twins, "With these two on your cause..."

"It looks like our law-breaking days are finally over," said George, shaking his head.

"At least we've got one prefect on our side, don't we?" Fred slung an arm around Ankaa's shoulder and pulled her close. "You'll always warn us when there's trouble, won't you, love?"

"She can't do that!" Hermione cried, "That's not fair!"

"If I get something in return, of course."

"That's the spirit!" The twins cried in unison, "Good luck, Prefect Ron!"

With that, the two of them Disapparated. Ankaa did not stay with the other Gryffindors for long either. She, too, Disapparated and went to her own room. She plopped down on her bed with a ridiculously giddy smile on her face.

 _"You'll always warn us when there's trouble, won't you, love?"_

Yes. She would.

* * *

Ankaa had started packing later that night, knowing that in all the rush the next morning, she would inevitably end up forgetting something important. Besides, she was supposed to leave before anyone else tomorrow. Dumbledore had decided that it was probably better for her, at least for the time being, to not openly associate with Harry and his friends for the moment.

Fred, who had been helping her collect the various books she had left scattered all around the house, was now seated on the edge of her bed, overlooking the grounds outside.

"They don't even know we're here," Fred gestured to the muggle kids playing outside, enjoying their last day of freedom before they, too, would be returning to school. "It must be so nice for them, not knowing anything that's going on."

"I think that's what makes it worse," Ankaa uttered softly, slowly moving to stand behind him to see the happy children down below. "They're in danger too. I would rather know what I was up against than be completely blindsided."

Fred smirked over at her, "Spoken like a true Slytherin."

Ankaa smiled back at him before closing her trunk and setting it aside.

"All packed?"

"Yeah," Ankaa turned to find her mother standing in the doorway.

"Could I have a moment with her, Fred?"

Fred nodded with a smile as he left the door, gently closing the door behind him. Maya sat down on her daughter's bed, patting the spot next to her. Without hesitation, Ankaa took the spot next to her mom.

"Are you all ready for school?"

"Yeah, I've got all my things."

"That's not what I meant..." Maya surveyed her intensely. "When you go back, people will ask you questions. Blaise and Draco... They'll want to know what you've been up to. They'll want to talk about Ceph..."

"I know how to handle people, Mom." Ankaa stood with a grimace. "You don't have to worry about me. What about you? You're going to be trapped here in this wretched house with Sirius."

Maya gave her a smirk, "Actually, alone time doesn't sound too bad."

" _Ew_." Ankaa shuddered, "I'd rather not think about what you and him get up to when everyone is gone, please. I just meant that he's become a little bit more intolerable ever since we've all started packing up to go back."

Maya nodded with a little sigh. "I think he's upset. He always did feel emotions more on either spectrum. If he's mad, he's _very_ mad. If he's happy, he's _very_ happy—"

"Sounds bipolar to me."

Maya laughed, "That's just Sirius. He wasn't allowed to show emotion as a child, his parents were very strict about that. I think he tries to compensate with extreme emotions now. Nevertheless, don't worry about him. I can take care of him."

"I hope so—"

"—Its you and Fred that I'm worried about."

Ankaa froze as her mother sat back, smirking at her.

"Oh yeah," Maya shrugged nonchalantly, "I know about you and Fred."

"There's nothing between me and Fred—"

"And that's what I want to talk about." Maya took her hand and pulled her down next to her once more. "I know you wanted something to be there last year, I could tell. And I know that he might have said no to you—don't look at me like that, I'm very resourceful—but I think he's starting to change his mind."

"Oh so now I'm supposed to want him just because it's convenient for him?" Ankaa spat heatedly, crossing her arms in defiance.

" _No_ ," Maya laughed in amusement, "It's not about that. I just think that you two are being stubborn. It's obvious that he likes you too."

"He doesn't—"

"He _does_." Maya squeezed her hand, "I don't think he knows it yet."

"Stop." Ankaa pulled away from her mother abruptly. "Stop putting thoughts into my head. I'm in this mess because Madam Vablatsky started it all, made me think of him as more than a friend. And now that I'm finally starting to get over it, you're not making it any better."

"I just wanted you to be happy."

"I can be happy without him."

"If you're sure."

* * *

Fred eyed the scarlet banner that hung above the dinner table.

CONGRATULATIONS RON AND HERMIONE — NEW PREFECTS

He pursed his lips as he came to a stop beside George, in front of the table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed after Ginny, eyeing the banner as they entered the room as well.

"I thought we'd have a little party, not a sit-down dinner," Mrs. Weasley said. "Your father and Bill are on their way, Ron, I've sent them both owls and they're _thrilled."_

Fred rolled his eyes. "I bet they are," he mumbled.

Just then, Maya walked in, Ankaa trailing behind her. George glanced at her, taking in her reaction. Ankaa's eyes found the banner and she hesitated in the doorway for a split second. George would have thought he imagined it if it wasn't for Fred's reaction to seeing her hesitate.

Fred quickly turned to his mother, and whispered, "Mom, Ankaa's prefect too."

Mrs. Weasley glanced confusedly from Fred to Ankaa, and then to the banner.

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley fumbled with her wand, "Let me just... let me see, how should we change this."

"It's okay, Mrs. Weasley," Ankaa stood between Fred and George, smiling genuinely at the woman. "You don't have to change it. I think adding green would just complicate things."

Fred turned away from his mother when she moved over to Alastor Moody.

"Are you sure you don't want a banner for yourself?" George asked Ankaa, looking down at her, his brows furrowed in worry.

Ankaa smiled at him. "Yeah, it's ok," She said, "Wouldn't want to steal Ronald's thunder. He seems to get so little of it anyway."

Fred snorted. "Can't get much thunder as a prefect either, can he?"

Ankaa shrugged, "I'm surprised he was chosen, to be honest. Dumbledore must really not want Harry involved."

"At least you're prefect—"

"At least?" Ankaa rounded on Fred as he spoke, "Just three hours ago, you two were ready to disown me."

George smiled, "We've re-evaluated our priorities. Being friends with you is more important."

"I thought so." Ankaa smiled, nudging his shoulder lightly with his own as she moved away from the twins.

Fred and George watched her go with identical, fond smiles. Fred watched as she accepted a goblet of butterbeer from his mother and stood beside her godfather, Remus. She smiled at something Remus said to her, nodding along with what he was saying.

"Well, I think a toast is in order," said Mr. Weasley, when everyone held a drink. He raised his goblet. "To Ron, Hermione, and Ankaa, the new prefects!"

Ron and Hermione beamed as everyone drank to them. Ankaa gracefully raised her goblet in a toast before taking a small sip.

"I was never prefect myself," said Tonks brightly from in front of Fred, drawing his attention away from Ankaa. "My Head of House said I lacked certain necessary qualities."

"Like what?" asked Ginny, who was choosing a baked potato.

"Like the ability to behave myself," said Tonks.

Fred smiled as Ginny laughed.

"What about you, Sirius?" Asked Ginny, who was choking on a large sip of her butterbeer.

"No one would have made him a prefect," Maya shot her husband a smirk, "He spent far too much time in detention with James. Remus was the prefect."

Remus nodded sagely from beside Ankaa. "I think Dumbledore might have hoped that I would be able to exercise some control over my best friends," he said. "I need scarcely say that I failed dismally."

Ankaa shot her godfather a fond smile. She saw Fred motioning her over, next to Mundungus and George and she shot him a confused look.

"What's that about?" Remus asked her, sly glancing towards the conspiring trio.

"Whatever it is, can't be good." Ankaa rolled her eyes, "I'll be back in a minute."

As Ankaa made her way over to the trio, Fred got up and met her about halfway. Quickly, he shushed her when she opened her mouth.

"Dung's helping us get some ingredients—"

"—Illegal."

"—and I think it's good networking—"

"—illegal networking—"

"—and we need your help—"

"—with said illegal work?" Ankaa turned around quickly, "No thanks."

"Please!" Fred grabbed her hand and pulled her around once more, as quick as lightning. "We need someone who can keep him in line. We don't want another repeat of Bagman from the World Cup."

Ankaa examined him through narrowed eyes. Finally, she nodded reluctantly and let him lead her over to where George and Mundungus were waiting for them.

"Look what Dung's gotten us," said George, holding out his hand. The familiar black pods were emitting a rattling sound, but they remained completely still in George's hands.

"Venomous Tenatcula seeds," Ankaa muttered in wonder, "Aren't they Class C Non-Tradeable—"

"Yeah," Fred grinned at her, "We've been having a bit of trouble getting a hold of them. Ten Galleons for the lot, then, Dung?"

"Wiv all the trouble I to to get 'em?" said Mundungus, his saggy, bloodshot eyes stretching even wider. "I'm sorry, lads, but I'm not taking a Knut under twenty."

"Dung likes his little joke," Fred mumbled to her.

"Yeah, his best one so far has been six Sickles for a bag of knarl quills," said George.

"I'm surprised you're still here, Mundungus," Ankaa said conversationally, giving him a sweet smile. "With the stunt you pulled in July, I would have thought Moody would have his eye on you... Or rather, I suppose he still does."

Mundungus looked nervously over his shoulder.

"Good point, that," he grunted. "All right, lads, ten it is, if you'll take 'em quick."

Fred grinned widely at her as he leaned over to grab the seeds from the crook. "Come on," he told her as they got up, "Let's get these upstairs."

"Thanks for your help tonight," George told Ankaa as they exited the dining room a few minutes later. "Dung would have kept at it if you hadn't scared him."

"I didn't do anything. I figured you two already knew how to deal with him."

"We do," said Fred, "But I've never seen him give up so quickly."

"Not me he's really afraid of. It's Moody."

"You're just as scary." Ankaa hit George over the head with a small laugh.

"Well, I'm off to bed then."

"It's not even eleven yet," Fred looked away from the clock in the hallway with confusion. "You never go to bed before two, at least."

"Yes, but I've got to be up early tomorrow. Before you lot, even."

"You're leaving early?"

Ankaa nodded, "Dad's going to come pick me up in the morning. I'm going to Blaise's as usual and head to Kings Cross with him. I'll see you on the train next, most likely."

"Alright," George shrugged. Giving her a cheeky smile, he (as usual) ruffled her hair and pinched her cheek. "See you tomorrow!"

George moved past her, easily dodging her when she tried to swat at him. He gave a wink to his twin over his shoulder as Fred lingered behind for a moment.

Fred rolled his eyes at George before turning to look at Ankaa. The girl was pouting as she massaged her now red cheeks.

With a laugh, Fred pulled her hands away from her face.

"I don't understand why he does that every time." Ankaa grumbled, "And I why I don't just curse him for it."

"Because, admit it, you're starting to warm up to us."

"Yes," Ankaa rolled her eyes, giving him a deadpan look, "I'm only _just_ starting to warm up to you _now,_ about two years after we've met... and two months of us living in the same house—of course, Fred."

Fred just smiled. It was hard to believe that he had known her for two years now. They had all been through so much together, especially her. He was glad he had been there with her for it all.

Fred's hand scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit, as he said, "We probably won't be up by the time you leave tomorrow—"

"—of course not—"

"—so I'll just see you on the platform then?"

Ankaa nodded, taking a step backwards towards her room. She watched as Fred had a moment of reconsideration as his hand fell away from his neck and he stepped towards her determinedly.

"In case I actually don't see you tomorrow," He said, as his arms wrapped around her shoulders and he pulled her into a warm hug.

Out of reflex, Ankaa's arms wrapped around him as well, holding onto his shirt at the waist. She breathed in his scent, hyperaware of the fact that she was enjoying this far too much. But he smelled so nice, so comforting. And he was so warm.

Finally, after what seemed like a long while, Ankaa unraveled her arms and stepped back. Fred, who was suspiciously red in the face, gave her a slight grin.

"See you tomorrow, Ankaa."

With that, he turned away and headed up to his room with a slight spring in his step.

* * *

 **Notes**

Well, well, well, well, well (so many wells)... Guess who's back! Dats right, me!

So, I realized that i've been gone for almost a month, and I'd like to apologize for that, really. Things have been very busy here and though I promised myself I'd take out time to write, University is a real killer and I've had no time to sleep.

But, lucky for you, I'm an avid procrastinator. So, yesterday, I procrastinated writing a draft and wrote this entire chapter. It's fairly long, I know, but I just really wanted to get into the school year. The summer vacation is over, and Umbridge (ew, I know) is on her way. In fact, I'm pretty sure we're gonna see her in the next chapter.

As for this chapter... well... Fred's got a lot on his mind, I suppose. I wonder what's going to happen with him and Angelina now... Hmmmmmm

As usual, a very big thank you from the bottom of my heart to those who have followed/favourited this story! Thank you **Frisk or Chara, Eclipsica, Flacarubia, kayle6425, ChanelisEverything, I'mImmortal, Mayacompany, luckienumber, Be Your Own Anchor1231, Snowbro, Anmak, Manami uchiha, PippaLuck, rosaruna3713, andreams512, , sheepinkgirl, youngbones7, garnet0112995, Niikkii95, lily1994, Black-Wolf-92, 10lizzie, lil'hawkeye3, tothemoonandback925, NataschaPeta,** and **Random-Dreaming** for adding this story to your alerts/favs, I LOVE YOU!


	32. Return to Hogwarts

_**Disclaimer** :_ _Don't own the Harry Potter series. I currently only have $5 in my bank account... so yeah, do the math._

* * *

 **TheQueen1615** : Yay! I was really worried about how slow it was going, but now that we're sort of getting towards the romance, I can see that the wait was really worth it (then again, I'm only just saying that because I'm highly biased). Thanks for your review! I'll be waiting to see what you think of this chapter!

 **19irene96** : You got your goodbye moment! Fun fact, there was not supposed to be a hug in the original chapter - I added that on a whim when I was formatting because I think loosing Ceph so abruptly has made Ankaa realize that she could lose her family without a moment's notice, and that she should try and express herself more... Let me know what you think!

 **NessieBooEvans:** EYYY You totally guessed it! Blaise, with his ever increasing knowledge about the love game, also I think he'd be one to call himself the "love-expert", will be the one helping Ankaa! I was going to use Draco at first, but it just didn't feel right. I've got something else in store for him. Besides, I always think he's more of a brother to Ankaa - since, genetically speaking, they're cousins... Let me know what you think of this chapter! I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOUR REVIEW!

 **ThisIsHope** : Before I say anything about your review, let me just saw that I can almost feel the silent rage you're channelling against me for this late posting. Soo... yeah, lol, sorry! Oh, and don't you worry. It's not in Ankaa's nature to be merciful - she's going to straight up torture him, because after all, he tortured her with Angelina. I think it's only fair! And honestly, Uni is such a pain. I wish I could just write stories all day long.

 **Navi Jam:** LOL, actually I wasn't waiting for reviews but it was amazing of you to come back and review! It really spurred me into action! This chapter isn't really heavy on the Fred/Ankaa, its there but its very subtle. I think its more important that we build her relationships with others as well... and well, we'll see more on that in the next chapter (there'll be a lot more Fred there). As for Umbridge... Oh man, I am positively dreading writing her. The only happy thought I have right now is that Ankaa is going to prove to be a mighty match for the ol' Toad. I promise you, she'll have a different way of looking and interacting with her - a very Slytherin way, if I might add. Well, anyway, here's your fix! I hope you like it! I shall be waiting for your review!

 **cilia-chan** : Ahah! Thank you so much! Sorry for making you ugly-cry, but it had to happen. As for the being picky - oh man, I believe you. I'm very picky about my OCs too. I knew that people would have trouble warming up to Ankaa, especially since she comes off as a total biatch in the first few chapters. But I guess that's what makes me happy too. I love the people who are able to see the potential in her, and have stuck around for 30 some chapters because they genuinely believe that her story is worth it. Really, I honestly do. And when people like you point it out to me, it really makes it all so much nicer for me. Hopefully I continue to impress you as the story goes along! I'd love to hear from you again if you've got the time!

 **paulavara140** : I'm not sure if you left a review, or if you pressed the button by mistake, but either way thank you so much for taking the time to read my story!

 **Guest 11** : I gotchu fam! LOL I still stay up reading stories sometimes, so I'm positively delighted that you've chosen my story to be the one that keeps you up!

 **BlueEyedSalvatore** : I AM SO SORRY! It honestly makes me so happy that you love his character though, honestly. And seriously, I've been thinking about Ceph. Poor guy died way too young... Maybe Ankaa can have a vision or something y'know... something for closure. Hmm, idk... Thanks for the review though! (Also, Damon's my fav too, even though I've only just recently started watching the Vampire Diaries, lol).

 **Mfeebs** : Thank you!

* * *

 _"He was jealous of her future, and she of his past."_ Anaïs Nin, Delta of Venus

* * *

 ** _Chapter Thirty-Two - Return to Hogwarts_**

The next morning, Ankaa was up at an ungodly hour. Groaning slightly, she pulled herself out of the warmth of her blanket and started to get ready to head out. Ginny and Hermione were sound asleep, not even stirring as the Slytherin girl walked around them. With a swish of her wand, her trunk levitated in front of her as she walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Ankaa could hear some people muttering in the kitchen, but the voices were not distinct enough for her to distinguish who it was. The moment she set her trunk down with a slight thud, the murmurs stopped. Her dad was the one to step through first.

Upon spotting her, Henry gave her a wide smile before giving her a brief hug. He patted the top of her head before stepping back, smiling down at her. He was happy to see her, but he was more concerned about how she had been holding up with what had happened a few months ago. He could not begin to imagine what she must have been going through, but he had hoped that by staying with the Order had helped her.

"Ready to go?" He asked her quietly. "Good. Go ahead and say your goodbyes, I'll be outside… Can't tolerate your father too much."

Without waiting for a reply, Ankaa watched as her father made his way over to the door. With a flick of his wrist, Ankaa's things were following after him dutifully, and piling up neatly a few paces away. Turning away form him, Ankaa made her way into the kitchen.

"We're leaving," She announced to Sirius and Maya, who were both standing on the other side of the table.

Her mother came forward first, giving her a tight hug. It was a ritual for them at the start of every term. Ankaa, Ceph, and Maya would stand at Platform 9 ¾ and bid their farewells. Maya would hug Ceph first, giving his back a pat to assure him that school would be ok. Maya would then turn to Ankaa, who would frown in distaste before glancing at her brother. Ceph would always give her an encouraging smile. And so, for her brother, Ankaa would let her mother hug her for a few seconds before she departed for the school year.

But now, as her mother stood in the middle of the kitchen, with her arms tightly wrapped around Ankaa's shoulder, the girl could not understand why she had shied away from hugs for so long. The warmth exuding from her mother was very comforting, especially against the fact that Ankaa did not want to return to school this year at all.

"You'll be alright," Maya told her, smoothing down some of her wayward curls.

Ankaa only sighed. "Let's hope so."

Sirius cleared his throat behind the duo. Ankaa watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar silver locket. He dangled the rectangle in front of Ankaa, giving her a small smile. Ankaa reached it for it gingerly, slowly wrapping her fingers around the warm metal. She opened it carefully, taking note that the three pictures she had put in it were still there.

"I saved it from Kreacher for you, he was trying to make off with it," He informed her.

In the center, in the biggest rectangle, was Ceph's picture. He was staring at her, giving her a wide smile and a thumbs up. On his right, in one of the smaller rectangles was Maya, giving her a serene smile, gracefully brushing back her hair. Sirius was on the left side of the locket, smirking at the camera.

"Thank you," Ankaa breathed, looking up at Sirius. He stood before her now, his hands stuffed into his pockets awkwardly.

"S'no problem," Sirius mumbled. "Good luck this year. OWLs will definitely be fun."

Ankaa nodded. There was a moment of hesitance between the father and daughter, before Ankaa snapped the locket shut and clutched it tightly in her hand. Nodding at Sirius, she gave him a sincere smile.

"Thanks… Sirius," She mumbled, "I'll write to you. Both of you."

She figured it was the least she could do. They might have had each other, but Maya was used to receiving letters from Ceph, and Ankaa knew her mother would be missing him. She knew it was not the goodbye either of them were expecting (they probably wanted her to hug Sirius and make sure everything was patched up with him), but it was the best she could possibly give them. The anxiety and dread of returning to school, without Ceph, was crippling. And Ankaa wanted to get out of the claustrophobic Grimmauld Place as fast as possible.

Henry knocked on the frame of the door and stuck his head into the room. "We should get going, Ankaa."

Ankaa nodded and followed him to the main door. Turning one last time, she waved a goodbye to her parents. But before she reached for her father's hand, there was a pressing weight on her chest that made her pause. In two quick strides, she crossed over to them and pulled the two in a brief but tight hug. Before her parents had time to react, Ankaa had pulled away and traversed back to Henry. Without delay, her hand found her father's, and she gave it a light squeeze. Henry smiled down at her, before the duo Disapparated from Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Rhyther Manor, from what Ankaa remembered, was a welcoming sight. The lush gardens were carefully tended to by her mother and the various house elves the Rhyther family employed. Maya had carefully landscaped the flowerbeds on either side of the porch, and showcased a variety of different colored flowers (both magical and not). The house itself was always full of light and laughter, never once seeming intimidating or desolate.

But now, as Ankaa walked into it, she was painfully made aware of the fact that things were vastly different. The starry sky behind the looming Manor was no longer a welcome sight, and served only to drive a chill up her spine. No lights were on, and yet Ankaa was sure there was someone in the house.

"Tipsy?"

No one answered her. Placing her trunk by the door, Ankaa drew out her wand and took a few cautious steps into the house.

" _Homenum Revelio_."

Nothing happened. On high alert, Ankaa neared the grand staircase. She was glad of the marble floors throughout the house; there was no chance that she would be caught by a creaking floorboard. Taking two stairs at a time, Ankaa made her way to the second floor where a gentle murmur of voices reached her ears.

It was her father's study.

The door to the study was slightly ajar, but not enough for Ankaa to be able to glance inside. If she dared to open it, it was quite likely that she would be caught. And so, Ankaa leaned against the wall and listened closely to the conversation inside.

"—quite like to meet her," said a raspy voice, "I'm sure she takes after her mother."

"I'm afraid not," answered her father. "My Lord, I assure you she does not display any of the signs as Maya. I do not think she will be of any help to our cause."

"I shall be the judge of that, Henry." There was a slight pause before the first person continued in a seemingly regretful tone, "I am quite saddened to hear of what happened to Cepheus. I am sure, however, that you understand the circumstances under which he died."

Henry was quite. Then, following a deep breath, he answered, "Of course, My Lord. I understand. It had to be done."

"He would have made a wonderful addition."

"Yes, My Lord."

"I am sure your daughter will do just as well."

Ankaa leaned over slightly, trying to see as far into the room as her line of sight would allow. Just then, she felt another presence around her. Further down the hall, from the darkness, emerged a pair of eyes that sat low on the ground. Ankaa watched as the larger than life snake slithered towards her, bearing its forked tongue into the air as if to taste her.

Ankaa readied her wand to attack, but the snake passed right by her, as if she did not exist. Frowning in confusion, Ankaa watched as the Snake slithered through the doorway, causing the door to open enough for Ankaa to be able to glance inside.

"Ah, Nagini," A deathly pale hand reached for the snake and stroked the scales on her head softly. Ankaa followed the black cloaked arm all the way to the back of Voldemort's head.

Instant rage filled her. The sight of the man that had brutally murdered her brother, standing in her own house, acting as if he owned the place was far too much for her to handle. Ankaa waited for her father to say something, to call the Order, to call _Dumbledore_ even—do _anything_. But he did not. Instead, he cast a distasteful eye towards the snake, Nagini, before turning away and looking to Voldemort.

"I will speak to her once she returns, Henry," Voldemort said as Nagini turned away from him slightly, coiling herself around the chair closest to her. Ankaa's hands tightened as she watched her father nod at Voldemort's orders. She knew they were talking about her, that Voldemort would want to see for himself if she was a Seer or not.

"Of course, My Lord."

"Come, Nagini."

Voldemort held out his hand towards the snake. Instead of moving towards him, Nagini's head swiveled around to face Ankaa.

The Slytherin girl barely had time to react as Nagini bared her fangs and lunged towards her—

"Oi!"

Ankaa woke with a jolt, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Blaise was in front of her, eyeing her critically as she moved away from the window of their carriage. Beside her, Draco was holding onto her arm, his fingers gripping her forearm tightly. He was eyeing her in confusion. But Ankaa noticed he looked genuinely worried for her.

"Sorry," She mumbled, moving her arm out of his grasp. "Nightmare."

The two nodded in sympathy. Beside Blaise, Pansy averted her eyes immediately. Ankaa knew she did not know how to react to this. From the moment she had emerged at Platform 9 ¾ , everyone had been giving her wide berth. Blaise and Draco had taken it upon themselves to be around her as much as possible, as to deter anyone brave (or stupid) enough to question her about what had happened last summer.

"Come on then," Draco stood, offering her a hand, "We've got to get to the Great Hall."

Ankaa was none too subtly placed between Blaise and Draco as they walked into the castle and up the Grand Staircase. Behind them, Pansy was chatting animatedly with Daphne Greengrass. Crabbe and Goyle were behind the two girls, observing their surroundings with vacant expressions.

Under any other circumstances, Ankaa would have thrived under the attention the people in the halls were giving her. However, in the past five years, she had been accustomed to being stared at in a certain way. People were always apprehensive of her, and this apprehension coupled with the air of mysteriousness about her was what kept everyone enthralled with her presence; its what made her exciting. But now, amidst everyone's stares of pity, Ankaa could not help but feel irritated. Even her scowling demeanor did nothing to keep people from staring (they usually turned away form her when she glared).

With an irritated growl, Ankaa sat herself at the Slytherin table. Beside her, Blaise sat down with an amused quirk of his brow. Draco, who was busy showing off his new Prefect badge to Warrington, was not bothered.

"Everyone's talking about you," Blaise smiled, "I would have thought you would enjoy that."

"I do," Ankaa rolled her eyes, "Except when it involves pity."

"I don't think you have to worry about that…" Blaise's voice sounded far away and distracted. Ankaa followed his line of sight to a new addition to the staff table.

"That's an alarming amount of pink," Pansy commented from across the table. "She's our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, is she?"

"Is that… Umbridge?" Draco muttered from beside Ankaa. "Doesn't she work at the Ministry?"

The four students shared a look. They did not doubt that Umbridge had been instated as their new DADA teacher. The fact that she worked for Fudge, however, was slightly more… unsettling, to say the least. No one was naïve enough to assume that everyone would go back to normal following last year's events. And though they had had their share of incompetent and downright evil teachers, the Slytherin students knew how to traverse through uncharted territory.

Umbridge however, presented a peculiar problem. Ankaa could guess why she was here. If it was anything to do with what Remus had told her, Fudge was trying to keep an eye on Harry. By extension, that meant that Umbridge would be reporting the comings and goings of the whole school to Fudge.

"Maybe she'll be good for us?" Pansy, ever the optimist, suggested weakly. Beside her, Greengrass snorted.

The buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away. The first years all lined up in front of the staff table, facing the rest of the students. Ankaa watched in mild interest (her attention rested largely on the toad-like woman in pink) as McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of the first years, and set the Sorting Hat upon it.

 _In times of old when I was new_

 _And Hogwarts barely started_

 _The founders of our noble school_

 _Thought never to be parted:_

 _…_

 _And never did they dream that they_

 _Might someday be divided,_

 _For were there such friends anywhere_

 _As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

As if by instinct, Ankaa's eyes turned towards where Fred was seated at the Gryffindor table. He was sitting beside Angelina, and the both of them were paying attention to the Sorting Hat's song. Occasionally though, Ankaa would see Fred glance at Angelina from the corner of his eyes before looking away. Ankaa was past the point of feeling jealous. She had reached a point of resignation, it seemed like it. Though she knew there was nothing she could do about it, that Fred would continue to like Angelina, Ankaa could not help but be slightly envious of the history the two shared... It was something she could never be able to have with him.

 _But then discord crept among us_

 _Feed on our faults and fears._

 _The houses that, like pillars four,_

 _Had once held up our school,_

 _Now turned upon each other and,_

 _Divided, sought to rule._

Ankaa felt Blaise's hand rest upon her own at the table. When she turned towards him, he gave her a gentle smile. Ankaa gave him a curious look, to which he just shook his head. Beside her, Draco watched the entire interaction critically. Blaise moved his hand away as his eyes met Draco's over Ankaa's head. Subtly, he gestured over to the Gryffindor table, where one of the twins was watching.

 _Though condemned I Am to split you_

 _Still I worry that its wrong,_

 _…_

 _Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

 _The warning history shows,_

 _For our Hogwarts is in danger_

 _From external, deadly foes_

 _And we must unite inside her_

 _Or we'll crumble from within._

 _I have told you, I have warned you…_

 _Let the Sorting now begin._

Though the rest of the hall broke out into applause, albeit slightly hesitant and filled with whispers and murmurs, Draco and Ankaa did not even move. Ankaa had suspected all along that Draco knew of Voldemort's return, given the fact that his father was a prominent Death Eater.

After all, Voldemort needed some place to stay, and Ankaa supposed he had either stayed at his old hideout (wherever that may be) or with the Malfoy family (given that they were highly protected). But even if that wasn't the case, if Draco had not come in contact with Voldemort, Ankaa did not doubt that he was smart enough to figure out what had been happening.

They both knew that everything was about to get worse. External, deadly foes… Voldemort was back, and deadlier than ever.

"How does it know we're in danger?" Greengrass muttered from across the table as applause rang out at the Gryffindor table as their newest addition joined them.

"It stays in Dumbledore's office doesn't it?" Pansy guessed, "It probably picks things up from there."

"And he wants us to be friends?" Greengrass turned around and cast a distasteful look at the other houses behind her. "Fat chance."

"I don't think they'd want to be your friends either, Daphne," Blaise grinned, " _We_ can barely handle you."

Daphne just rolled her eyes, more interested in the food that had appeared before her instead of starting a war with Blaise. Ankaa piled food onto her plate as well, even though she wasn't going to eat it all, but it was to appease Blaise and Draco, who had been hounding her the moment they saw her.

"He was staring you know," Blaise whispered to her as she pushed a forkful of mashed potatoes around. "He keeps looking this way."

Ankaa smirked, looking at Blaise from the corner of her eye before turning her gaze towards Fred. She quirked her eyebrow in greeting before turning to Blaise.

" _Good_ ," Blaise smiled widely, "Pay as little attention to him as possible. Just enough to make it seem like you two are friends; he needs to know that other people find you interesting as well."

"I don't think he ever doubted that," Ankaa rolled her eyes with a smile, "But I think the point you were going for was that I should make him jealous?"

"I suppose that's how the mundane mind would put it." Blaise leaned over to her slightly and whispered, "We'll put on quite a little show, Miss Rhyther."

Without breaking her charade, Ankaa answered with a sickeningly sweet smile, "If you're still this close to me by the time I finish this sentence, I will castrate you."

Blaise moved away with an exaggerated laugh. Ankaa rolled her eyes with a fond smile. Though the smallest part of her felt bad for doing this, it was clearly overshadowed by the devious side of her that loved to play with Fred this way. She justified it to herself by saying that it was nothing different than what Fred had with Angelina. Yes, yes, of course it was worse for her if she was doing it on purpose—but the point was that it was no harm. If anything, this would (hopefully) spur Fred into action. Action of what sort, she was not sure, but Ankaa wanted some change in their entirely platonic relationship.

A short while later, Dumbledore finally began his before term addresses. Ankaa listened to his usual spiel about the students being forbidden from the forbidden forest. Mr. Filch had to remind him (for the four hundred and sixty-second time) that magic is not permitted between classes.

"We have two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite and rather unenthusiastic applause. Everyone was lethargic after the feast, and were itching to get back to their dormitories where they could cozy up and catch up with their friends.

"Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the—"

Dumbledore broke off. Ankaa saw him turn towards Professor Umbridge. The woman was hardly any taller standing up than she had been while her plush behind was resting on the chair a few moments before. With an annoying sound, Professor Umbridge moved away from her spot and towards Dumbledore. The old Professor looked taken aback for a miniscule moment, before she schooled his expression into the same interested stare Ankaa was used to seeing on him.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

"Which part did she think was kind—?"

Ankaa snorted, "Which part did she think was welcoming?"

With another throat-clearing cough ( _"Hem, hem_ "), Umbridge continued: "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

Ankaa had stood before the student body before, and she was one hundred and twenty-seven percent sure that neither of them were smiling. Perhaps it was the fact that the entire scenario with Umbridge was so out of the ordinary, everyone (including the teachers) were so taken aback that they had no time to react. Of course, it could also be that they were annoyed (and slightly surprised) that Umbridge was speaking to them as if they were three-year olds.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

"That's likely."

Ankaa, along with some of the other people who had heard the Weasley twins, smiled slightly. She was proud of how undeterred the two were, even while Umbridge gave them an admonishing look.

"… Progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering… Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what out to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that out to be prohibited."

Slowly, she made her way back to her seat, all the while smiling joyously at the crowd. Finally, a few seconds after she had sat down, Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, even though they looked quite hesitant.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now—as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held…"

"She's not serious is she?" Greengrass turned to the other Slytherin students.

"Looks like it," muttered Blaise, looking away from the woman before turning to the others as well. "I wonder why Dumbledore's hired her though—He must have known she'd be trouble."

"I don't think he knew _exactly_ how much trouble she'd be," commented Draco, "There's no denying that she's an able witch… But even he couldn't have predicted that she'd be so bent on pleasing Fudge…"

"Or maybe it's his idea?" Ankaa suggested softly, "Maybe he wants to keep an eye on Dumbledore? You saw all the rubbish he had printed in the Daily Prophet, all that propaganda."

"Maybe," Shrugged Draco. With a careless sweep of his leg, he stood up when Dumbledore had dismissed them and said, "Come on, we're supposed to take the midgets down to the dormitory."

Draco gathered all the first years. Ankaa noticed Harry was looking at her as she got up. She also noticed the hoards of people around him who were staring at him, whispering and pointing as they passed. Before she could deter him however, he came towards her table.

"Hey—"

"We're not supposed to be talking," Ankaa reminded him quickly, keeping her voice hushed and her face in a neutral expression so that onlookers could not discern her emotions. "Remember, we barely know each other."

"I could just be coming to talk to you about class."

"Really?" Ankaa raised a haughty brow, "On the first day of term? When we haven't even got our schedules?"

Harry flushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, I didn't think that through."

"You hardly ever do." Ankaa rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You left really early…" Harry trailed off, his fingers twitching slightly in an uncharacteristic show of nervousness. "I had thought you'd come to the station with us."

"Not bloody likely," Ankaa snorted. "I'd been away for far too long—Blaise already suspects something. And you hanging around here, and making it painfully obvious that you're nervous is not helping."

"…Right," Harry muttered. He glanced behind him at Ron and Hermione, who were gathering all the first years and talking to them. He noticed the others pointing at him, looking as if they wanted to come and talk to him.

"—Cho Chang."

Harry's attention snapped back to a smirking Ankaa.

"Nothing. You were zoning out, and I just said her name. Now that you're back, if you wouldn't mind, I have prefect duties to do. See you around, _Potter_."

She gave his shoulder a playful nudge as she walked past him to a glaring Draco. Harry watched as he said something to her, glaring at him over Ankaa's shoulder before narrowing his eyes. With a light laugh, Ankaa reached for his arm and pulled him along. Soon, the group of Slytherins disappeared from the Great Hall. Deciding he had had enough of the whispers and stares, Harry decided to turn in for the night as well.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Heyo! Please don't kill me! I know this was a super late update, and I was supposed to update over New Years (speaking of HAPPY NEW YEAR YOU GUYS!), but I really had no time when I got home for the break, and though I tried to write the chapter, it really wasn't something that I was happy with and I didnt want to write a crappy chapter for the sake of it.

Anyway! This one's not really heavy on the Fred/Ankaa, but its important to get all these feelings out of the way so that we can understand what motivates Ankaa/Blaise/Harry/Draco and all the characters in the future.

Hopefully you liked it! I'd love to hear your thoughts on what you think will happen next, and how Ankaa will dead with Umbridge, tbh.

As always, my most heartfelt thank-you to **xcelli, MarinaGray, ecive98, SilverMistKunoichi, Judy85, XxCrimsonSnowxX, paulavara140, valkyrielennon, NaiOokamiSohma, cilia-chan, trynmailme, ChibiCourtney, mjcameron, AbsolutelyPeachy, BlueEyedSalvatore, StarlightWolf15, Nina3KPop, gdodo20, jacksonwang, livewellrockwell, Zoetjuuh, evemarie07, , SilentlyDeadly, Couldn'FindAGoodName, Bree55, olivia and oreos, Meei, Captain Cumberbatch, TheRavenSlayer13, deianeriamoore, DarkRumplesGirl, LunaMarr** for adding this story to your alerts/favorites!

As always, I love you lots! Have a beautiful day!

P.S: I've been thinking... Maybe we should get a cover for the story, y'know? One that actually reflects Ankaa and Fred. Of course, I'm not at all talented with Photoshop, so if anyone wants to, you're more than welcome to take a crack at it... Or maybe I'm just being pretentious and making it seem like my story's more important than it really is, LOL.

Anywho... hmm, lemme know what you think. Cover? No cover? Leave it the way it is?

\- Aree


	33. Umbitch

**_Disclaimer:_** _Don't own the Harry Potter series._

* * *

 **avalanches** : Awh, thank you so much! I hope you're not too dissapointed that I took just over two months to get this chapter out, but I've just been swamped with midterms and... well, they weren't the best. But yeah, here I am! I really hope you'll like this chapter too! It's not too heavy on the Fred/Ankaa, but it does become a turning point in the story, honestly. As always, I hope you'll review again :) I'd really love to hear what you think of this chapter!

 **NessieBooEvans:** Ahah, yeah, I wanted to write that vision as if it was really happening. As for Henry, it was mentioned earlier that yes he was a Death Eater, but much like Snape, he's a spy for the order. Originally, I had planned on writing a separate Sirius/Maya story, but I'm not sure how many people would be interested in that. If not, then I'll just be explaining their story in Seeking Greatness, don't you worry. For now, we'll leave Henry as the ambiguous figure in the margins.

 **Vanessa** : You know, my best friend's name is Vanessa, and to see such an encouraging and well thought out review on my story really made my heart swell. And really, your review was anything but awkward, I really do hope you'll review again. Gosh, I never tire of hearing how much people love Ankaa. She's honestly one of my proudest creations. And sometimes I read a chapter or something from the start, and I just have a moment where I think, "Wow, she's grown so much." And I'm glad you're right there with me.

As for Maya, you really are the only one (at least, one of the only people to bring it up)! But honestly, I completely understand what you mean. Writing Maya's character has always been a little hard for me. I had originally planned for there to be another story, with Sirius and Maya's story, but I decided to only do Seeking Greatness. But fear not, Maya will (hopefully) be redeemed by the end of OotP. She just hasn't had enough time to develop given that I've been focused on Sirius and Ankaa. But yeah, you bring up a great point. For someone who's telling Sirius to take it slow, she's really pushing Ankaa into an uncomfortable position.

And oh man, I absolutely agree with you about the part that stories sometimes become boring once the pairing comes together. That's why it was so important for me to have an OC that was grounded into the universe in their own way. It was of the utmost importance for Ankaa to have her own personality, her own goal with what she wanted out of her life. I think for someone like Ankaa, a relationship is something that would come second to her, especially since she's so busy _seeking greatness_.

LOL ahh, Sirius' death. I've already got the whole scene planned, believe it or not. And I'm glad you're loving the other aspects of the story as well. It makes me happy to know that people appreciate the little details I put here and there!

Thank you so much for your review! And don't you worry about your English! It was amazing! Hopefully, the lateness of this upload hasn't deterred you from the story, and you'll review again. I'll be waiting!

 **ThisIsHope** : Yes, yes I am alive. I have a feeling your response for this update will be even more sarcastic, LOL. Especially given the fact that I am over two months late. My bad, teehee.

 **EisForElephant** : LOOL wow, what a tall order! Honestly, I'm still undecided about Fred's fate... you'll have to convince me. Ahh, hopefully there won't be too many tears from here on out but... well, I can't promise anything. Thanks for the review! Hopefully you'll review again!

 **April** : Thank you! Hopefully you'll like this chapter too!

 **Hazey Skies** : LMAOOO Your reviews literally made me LOL I swear to god. I don't even know what to say. I'm still in uni, thanks for asking. I'm only in my second year though, so I'll be here for a while ahah. And yeah, I definitely understand that it takes a while for a story to get any traction, but I'm alright now. Honestly, I'm more than happy with all the people reading and reviewing now. I never could have imagined that I would even get ten reviews much less almost be up to two hundred. I love it so much. Also, LOL, I'm so sorry for killing Ceph. And for this chapter... THE FEELS.

 **RKamelot** : Oh yeah, I definitely can't imagine someone like Ankaa taking to someone like Umbridge. But then again, by the title of this chapter I think we all know what to expect. As for the emotions... This is definitely a bit of a heavy chapter. And yeah, Ankaa's definitely going to deal with Umbridge in a very Slytherin way. And yeah, sometimes I read over the first chapter and I'm like, "Oh wow, and I thought that was good writing" LOL. But yeah, the goal is to keep moving forward and learning as we go. No one's perfect and I'm glad you like my work!

 **Charlotte:** Awh, well first off I'd like to apologize for making you cry, but really, that makes me really happy as a writer LOL. Yeah, losing Ceph was definitely one of the hardest decisions I had to make. Originally he was supposed to last until the very end, but I just had a feeling that this needed to be done if Ankaa was going to grow as a character. And well, you know, sometimes shit happens. Poor girl though. Hopefully there aren't too many tears up ahead but lmao who am I kidding? I'm too dramatic.

* * *

 _"Come back baby, stay in my head,_

 _I don't want to lose you from me,_

 _But you're drifting from me instead."_

\- Come Back by David O'Dowda

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirty-Three – Umbitch**_

The next morning, Ankaa awoke with a serious feeling of dread in her stomach. She was not looking forward to classes at all, despite the fact that she usually enjoyed them. As much as she had tried to forget her vision from the day before, every time she closed her eyes she was launched back into the same sight. The vision would repeat itself, and every time Ankaa would remain frozen in the face of her brother's murderer.

She tried to console herself by thinking that it was merely a vision. Even if she could have acted, it would have no effect on Voldemort. A smaller part of her, however, kept nagging her about it. A small part of her chalked up the inability to act as fear.

And perhaps it was right.

Ankaa would be a fool to say she was not afraid of Voldemort. She had watched him take down her brother in the blink of an eye, a wizard whom she personally knew to be highly skilled at dueling. Ankaa knew if Voldemort was aware of her gifts as a Seer, he would waste no time in trying to acquire her talents. Ankaa also knew that once she refused, he would not hesitate to kill her.

Rolling over in her bed, Ankaa turned to look out the window. It was a clear day, with abundant sunlight pouring in. With an angry sigh, Ankaa willed herself out of bed and started to get ready for the day. Pansy was already up and about, carefully applying makeup.

"Morning," Pansy mumbled, barely looking at the other girl as she searched through her hoards of boxes for the right kind of blush.

"You think we'll have Umbridge today?" Daphne questioned from her bed as Ankaa leaned against the door, brushing her teeth.

"Most likely," Pansy turned to look at the other two girls, "And even if we don't I'm sure we'll hear about it from the others."

"What d'you reckon she'll be like?"

Ankaa rinsed her mouth before speaking. "She's horrendous," the girl muttered, changing into her uniform as quickly as she could. "She's competent enough at magic, I suppose, but I don't think she's qualified to teach."

"None of the people Dumbledore's asked to be Professors are," Pansy remarked, smirking at Ankaa.

Ankaa did not respond. Instead, she picked up her bag and headed downstairs, telling the others that she would meet them in the Great Hall. She made her way down the hall to the Portrait Room. Making sure no one was around, she quickly made her way inside.

Unfortunately for her, Mopsus was not in his portrait. Ankaa's shoulders slumped in defeat as she glanced around at the other portraits. Most of them were up and about, and smiled at her.

"He'll be back soon." Ankaa turned to see Eleanora's portrait. The woman was holding a different book this time, and gave her a small smile. "You can wait here if you'd like."

"Oh… No, that's alright," Ankaa glanced back at the empty portrait. "I've got to get going—I'll be late for class."

Ankaa did not know why she came down to see Mopsus, especially when she had nothing in mind to talk to him about. She hadn't been practicing as much as she should have over the summer. Her mother's journals had been helpful, but not nearly as much as she would have liked them to be. Every time Ankaa tried to concentrate, she saw the same scene over and over again in her head.

The graveyard where Ceph was killed just would not leave her.

Her stomach turned uncomfortably as she recalled the moment once more. She had thought that the two months of break would be enough to at least wrap her head around the fact that Ceph would not be returning. Being back at Hogwarts was even worse than she had imagined it would be.

 _"_ _Once I leave, you'll be alone."_

Ankaa swallowed uncomfortably, the feeling of loneliness doubling. For a moment, she debated writing to Remus, but she could not put the feeling into words. The crippling sense of loss, the desperation of wanting to see her brother smile again, was far too much for her to handle.

As Ankaa rounded the corner and headed towards the Great Hall, she took a deep breath. Things would be different now. There was no Ceph, Henry was busy trying to keep Voldemort off her trail, Maya and Sirius were fighting for the Order… Everything had changed.

Everything… except a scowling Professor Snape.

"You're late," He drawled as she approached him. Once she was close enough, Snape handed her the piece of parchment in his hand with a severe frown. "A wonderful way to begin the semester, Miss Rhyther."

"It's only breakfast sir," Ankaa muttered disinterestedly as she scanned over her schedule, "I had no idea you were so concerned for my well being."

"Get to class," Snape deadpanned, wasting no time as he turned around and strutted off and out of the Hall.

Ankaa rolled her eyes before turning and making her way to her friends. She still had a few minutes before she had to leave. And glancing down at her schedule, she was in no hurry to get to History of Magic. She saw Blaise scowling at his schedule as well, muttering something to Draco that caused the other boy to laugh.

"… seriously beyond atrocious," Blaise was saying when Ankaa settled next to him. "I can't believe you're still taking it."

"Is he talking about Divination again?" Ankaa asked as she buttered a piece of toast half heartedly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "But of course he is," he continued, "Blaise is continuously surprised, _year after year_ , that you and I continue to take Divination. I can't understand it though; you should know by now Blaise."

"I know," said the other boy, "Still doesn't change the fact that I think you two are wasting your time with that class."

Ankaa subtly ignored the two boys as she took a bite of her toast. She spotted Angelina Johnson, looking as elegant as ever, walking up to Harry and talking to him briskly. With a gloomy frown, Ankaa considered what she might look like at this moment in comparison to the Golden Gryffindor. Ankaa had dark circles under her eyes, thanks to the little to no sleep she had gotten the night before. Little Miss Perfect on the other hand was just about glowing.

With a discontented sigh, Ankaa turned away. Thankfully, the incoming owls were enough to distract her. Zeus, Ceph's—well, not her—owl landed elegantly in front of her. He offered her his leg, and she unwrapped the string to see the couple of letters she had.

As Zeus helped himself to some of the bread on her plate, Ankaa looked over at the Gryffindor table. Harry was looking at her, and then at the letters in her hand. Beside him, Fred and George were scanning over Ronald's schedule. Fred and George said something that made Harry flush in embarrassment, and he looked at Ankaa quickly. With a surprisingly subtle nod, he got up and headed out of the hall with his bag.

Ankaa cast one look around her, making sure no student on her table was paying attention. Blaise and Draco were still arguing over Divination, and Pansy and Daphne were off to the side discussing some headline from the Daily Prophet. Umbridge, who Ankaa was keenly trying to keep an eye on, was busy in a conversation with Professor Sprout, looking far too displeased.

"I'll see you in class." Ankaa muttered quickly, scooping up her backpack and heading out of the hall. Unbeknownst to her, another pair of eyes watched her retreat carefully.

"Oh, she looks horrible…" Hermione commented quietly, watching Ankaa's retreating form.

"Why?" Fred asked quickly, "What's wrong?"

Hermione raised a brow. "Well, she doesn't talk to me much," She said quietly, "but I can imagine it's being back at Hogwarts. It's probably bringing back memories of Ceph…"

George nodded in understanding. "Where'd Harry go?"

Outside, Harry walked ahead of Ankaa by a few steps. Once they rounded their History of Magic classroom, and the hallway was relatively empty, Harry turned to Ankaa. He wasn't the most perceptive of people, but even he could tell that she was drained of energy.

"Are you alright?" The question slipped out of his mouth before he had a moment to reconsider. Harry was sure that Ankaa would glare at him, and snap at him to leave her alone or mind his own business. But to his surprise, she just gave him a tired look before fishing a letter out of her backpack.

"It's from Maya." She muttered, "It's pretty thick too, so have fun with that."

Harry nodded. The two moved away from each other as a few Ravenclaw students made their way past the duo, laughing jovially. Once they had left, and the sound of their ringing laughter lessened, Harry turned back to the Slytherin girl.

"You didn't answer my question."

Ankaa stayed the way she was; leaning against the wall, her head pressed against the wall, eyes closed. She knew Harry was turned towards her completely, genuinely concerned about what her answer would be. She opened her mouth, ready to lie to him. But for some reason, she couldn't. And so she turned towards him, looking at him critically.

"Why are you so concerned?"

"You're my… friend." Harry said, giving her a small smile. "And I think, out of everyone here, you're the person who understands most what I'm going through."

"Do I really?"

"You're missing Ceph—you keep forgetting that he's not coming back. You probably keep going back to the scene at the graveyard—yeah, I know you probably saw it—and no matter how hard you try to sleep, your dreams turn to nightmares."

He was right. He was exactly right. The silence in the hallway did nothing to help her. Her heartbeat was ringing in her ears, and Harry's gaze did nothing to help her.

 _"_ _Once I leave, you'll be alone."_

As if he knew what she was thinking, Harry tentatively reached out towards her and grasped her hand gently. Gliding his thumb over her palm, he whispered, as if he was trying to convince himself, "You're not alone."

It seemed like some of the weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She really wasn't alone. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Harry was right there with her—both of them were unlucky enough to share this misery. It occurred to her that she should pull her hand away, but for the first time she felt a warmth travel through her made her reconsider.

And so, she tightened her hand around his and whispered, "You're not alone."

And that was probably the best thing Harry had heard ever since the Triwizard Tournament. He glanced down at their clasped hands, staring in wonder at them. Never would he have imagined that he would be holding Ankaa's hand of all people… Never could he have imagined that he would initiate any sort of intimacy towards her.

But things had changed. Losing Ceph had brought them together, however unwilling. He couldn't deny the fact that she was an intelligent witch—accomplished with her magic, and unsurpassed with her wit. He had become taken with her quite quickly.

As the duo pulled their hands away (due to the arrival of the other students), Harry came to a surprising conclusion. Watching Ankaa walk past him and towards her friends in Slytherin, his hand twitched reflexively as if to reach out for her. As Hermione and Ron joined him, Harry found himself wishing that Ankaa would too.

 _"_ _You like her," Hermione had said when they were sat in the boys' bedroom at Grimmauld Place that summer, "You like her a lot."_

 _"_ _Her?" Ron had almost spit out his water. "Harry and Ankaa?"_

 _"_ _Why?" Hermione had glared at him, "What's wrong with Ankaa?"_

 _Ron ignored her, instead turning to Harry to give him a pitying look. "No offence mate, but really? You sure?"_

 _"_ _I don't!" Harry had denied vehemently. "She's just a friend."_

 _"_ _Good," Hermione had said, sounding a little too relieved for Harry's taste, "Not because you don't match! In fact, I think you two compliment each other rather well—but its just that… I think she might like someone else."_

 _Ron had snorted. "Her? Like someone else? I didn't think she was capable of showing emotion."_

 _"_ _That's rude, Ron." Hermione had snapped, "Just because you and her don't get along—"_

 _"_ _She doesn't get along with anybody!"_

 _"_ _That's not true! You just need to give her time. Isn't that right Harry?"_

Harry hadn't responded. He wasn't even sure what he could say in a situation like that. He had no idea that Hermione and Ankaa were so close. Regardless of that, Harry was more concerned about Hermione's ability to notice things before even he could.

He wasn't sure if he craved her company as a friend, or if he genuinely liked her in a more… intimate way. Shaking his head, Harry headed into the classroom. Consciously avoiding looking at the Slytherin girl, he tried to pay attention to Professor Binns.

But even he could not stop his mind from wandering…

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to pass by in a blur for Ankaa. Divination was nothing out of the ordinary. Professor Trelawney had them interpreting each other's dreams. Ankaa had made up a dream about winning the Quidditch Cup as to appease Draco, since she could hardly talk to him about her real dreams.

It saddened her slightly to think that the boy she had grown up, who at one point had been her closest confidant, was someone who knew the least now. She couldn't talk to him about these things. In fact, none of the friends she was close to were any wiser to what she was going through.

"Quidditch practice—" Draco said suddenly, once they were all making their way to DADA. "It's next Monday. Also, Gryffindor is having their tryouts on Friday, so come by and we can watch them, yeah? We need to start devising plays soon."

"Sure," Ankaa said.

Draco raised a brow at her sullen tone, but one shake of her head and he turned away. Both of them knew that the public setting was hardly appropriate when discussing problems. He would no doubt interrogate her later.

Quietly, everyone shuffled into the DADA classroom, equally weary of Professor Umbridge. Ankaa settled herself beside Draco, way at the back, as to stay out of Umbridge's way as much as possible.

"Well, good afternoon!" Umbridge said when everyone had settled down.

A few people answered her, but Ankaa was not one of them. Her dislike for the teacher solidified even more when she repeated herself. When the entire class chanted back at her, "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," Ankaa sat glaring at her desk in a show of rebellion.

"That wasn't too difficult, was it?" Umbridge gave a sickeningly sweet smile, "Wands away and quills out, please."

With a wave of her wand, Umbridge wrote the course aims on the little board at the front of the class. Umbridge went on some speech about how their instruction in this course had been "disturbingly uneven" and that she was here to make it all better now.

Beside Ankaa, Draco rolled his eyes.

Despite her dislike towards Umbridge, the rational part of Ankaa knew that it was not worth it to say anything to her now. And so, in the silence that stretched throughout the class, Ankaa continued reading the chapter in her book. Every so often, her eyes would flicker up to where Umbridge was settled in front of the classroom, smiling down at everyone as if she was most pleased with herself.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" Umbridge's voice shattered the painful silence. Ankaa glanced up to see Hermione lowering her hand slowly.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells."

" _Using_ defensive spells?" Umbridge repeated with a little laugh, "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to _use_ a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron asked loudly.

"You'll be learning about magic in a secure, risk free way, which is after all what school is all about."

"If we're going to be attacked it wont be risk free."

Once Harry had spoken, Ankaa knew there was only one way this class would end. Harry would no doubt get detention for speaking without putting his hand up. But of course, as the altercation between Umbridge and Harry got worse, Ankaa realized that there was no way this would end with _just_ a detention.

"You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead—"

"He wasn't dead," said Harry angrily, "but yeah, he's returned!"

"— _this is a lie._ "

" It is NOT a lie!" said Harry. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter!"

"So, according to you Cepheus Rhyther dropped dead of his own accord?" Harry asked, his voice trembling.

Ankaa did not hear what Umbridge said next. She tried desperately to calm her wildly beating heart. The blood rushing about her body… Beside her, Draco's hand reached over to clasp her own cold hand.

"It was _murder_!"

Ankaa was going to throw up. Without waiting, she pulled her hand away from Draco's and launched herself out of her seat.

 _"_ _Step aside, Cepheus. I do not wish to spill magical blood."_

She pushed open the stall quickly, barely ducking in time to reach the toilet as the bile rose up in her throat. Clenching her eyes closed in extreme discomfort, she was once again assaulted by the memories of the Third Task.

 _"_ _Such a shame… Kill him."_

And then she broke down.

Vaguely, Ankaa remembered thinking that this was really the lowest of lows. The pain was far too much for her now—the physical, and the emotional. She was _done_. The looks she got from the other students, the pity that she had lost her brother, but intrigue that the fact that he had died under mysterious circumstances. For them, Ceph's death was nothing but an afterthought. They were only concerned because of how vague it had all been. For Ankaa, it was torture. Her every thought was filled with Voldemort—the uncaring look in his eyes as he ordered her brother dead.

Ankaa was hunched over the toilet, dry heaving. She had run out of tears long ago, but her eyes still watered. There was no food in her stomach to empty out. She was aware that her hands had moved away from her hair, and were clutching her temples tightly. She was chanting the word "no" over and over again as the memories kept assaulting her over and over again.

 _"_ _I won't let you be alone, Ankaa. You've got a family that loves you, and you'll have friends that do as well."_

It all stopped then, or rather, lessened significantly. The tightness in her stomach vanished, and was replaced by a comforting warmth. Ankaa kept repeating Ceph's words in her head over and over again. She didn't know how long she stood in that stall, but eventually when her tears had stopped completely, and her stomach was no longer clenched uncomfortably, Ankaa reached over and flushed the toilet.

Ankaa was glad of the empty washroom when she stepped out. Quickly, she washed her face and rinsed her mouth. She debated heading back to class, but she knew that if she saw Umbridge's face, Ankaa would not hesitate to pull out her wand and threaten the Professor.

"Miss Rhyther?"

Ankaa turned and spotted Dumbledore at the end of the hallway. Begrudgingly, she made her way over to the Headmaster as he stood talking to one of the portraits.

"If I am not mistaken, I do believe you have Defense Against the Dark Arts at this moment."

"I do," Ankaa did not elaborate. She gave the empty portrait a sullen look before turning to Dumbledore, who was gazing down inquisitively at her. Ankaa thought that he might ask her why she wasn't in class, but he was observant enough to know that even if he asked, she would not tell him anything.

"I wanted to inform you," Dumbledore began softly, "that you will be having lessons with Professor Snape twice a week starting in two weeks."

"About?"

"Legilimency and Occlumency." Dumbledore turned away from her, but continued speaking, "Whether you like it or not, you will have to face _him_ soon enough. With someone of your talent, we cannot afford to have you be unprepared."

"But—"

"I know, Miss Rhyther." Dumbledore glanced down the hall, and said softly, "We must all face our fears at some point."

Ankaa turned to see Draco at the end of the hall. Once he spotted her, he hurried over. Ankaa turned to bid farewell to the Headmaster, but he had already vanished. With an irritated sigh, she turned to meet her friend.

Draco stood a step away from her, carefully taking in her form, as if for the first time. His fingers twitched by his side slightly, wanting to reach out to her.

"Are you—"

"I'm fine."

Draco didn't look like he believed her. He stood there for a minute more, eyes narrowed as he critically examined her. Frowning in concentration, he reached over and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Ankaa noticed his eyes soften, in a way she had seen with Ceph. She looked away from him. When she turned her eyes back to him, they had a hardened look about them.

Draco clenched his jaw, and muttered, "Let's go."

"Where?"

"Back to the Common Room," He took her hand gently in his. "We're going to teach that Umbitch a lesson. We protect our own."

As Draco dragged her along and brought her into the common room, Ankaa noticed that all of the other Slytherins were gathered around Blaise. He was recounting the story of what had happened in class. Ankaa noticed with a great sense of pride that most of the other Slytherins looked just as pissed off with Umbridge as she was, while the others were more concerned about her well being.

"You leave this to me," Draco said, waving her away as she sat next to him to help plan their 'attack'.

Ankaa only nodded. She was far too tired to argue.

And so, as she headed upstairs, she cast one more look at the common room downstairs. It was picturesque—the Slytherin students all gathered around the flickering firelight, looking cunning and devious as they planned their revenge on Umbridge.

 _We protect our own._

* * *

 ** _Notes_** :

I'm so sorry for the late update but really, school just got in the way. Sooo yeah... Harry... mhm. Nothing like a little competition to remind Fred that he's missing out, y'know.

I literally wrote this chapter until my laptop was at 3% battery. So yeah... it's almost three in the morning here, but I was like, I don't want you guys to wait another day, so here you go!

As always, a big thank you to all of you who added Seeking Greatness to your alerts/favourites!

Thank you to **Pelawen Night, charliecoolio99, stevadavion, yulionde, AvengerOfTheEightsHorcrux, lette4127, Psycho-Jellybean, owlnighteye, DayDreamer143, EisForElephant, leafstone, claraoswald827, Onesmartcookie78, Tinkabadink, whitbit2010, Heart of Sorrow, Hazey Skies, LadyLily18, abitoflightreading, niln, RKamelot, AllyLestrange, oakbludger10149, Chasity-Ichigo, Fayola, Rixie96** for adding this story to your favourites!

Also, thanks to **Siimii, Bree55, olivia and oreos, Meei, EMyra, tamakaru2, yulionde, Chaos114, Copycat25, Leyan, Fayola98, Justmeesh33, and Lauraaa9889** for adding this story to your alerts!

As usual, I'll be waiting to read all your reviews and talking to you.

Let me know what you think (PLeaseeee?)!

\- Aree


	34. The Turning Point

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own the Harry Potter series._

* * *

 **Jeminbee** : Words cannot describe how grateful I am that you take the time to read my story and review it!

 **Guestie** : I can't believe I've been writing for two years now! And let's not even talk about school, honestly. Yeah, the last chapter was pretty deep, I think. But I think we're starting to get back into the action now. There'll definitely be more conflict from here on out. Thanks for your review! I hope you liked this chapter as well!

 **perfectfiresky** : THANK YOU SO MUCH! Yeah, I completely changed that scene and didn't proofread properly. Bless you for telling me! It's fine now, I think... I hope! xD

 **Guest:** Ahah, awh thanks! Honestly, Harry and Ankaa weren't ever supposed to be a thing. But I think you're right, they really do work together. But alas, tis a Fred/Ankaa pairing. Don't worry... We'll get to that soon! Thanks for your review! I hope to hear from you again!

 **AthenaB** : Omggg you're making me tear up! I'm glad you liked my work! Honestly, I'm just stumped that there's so many people reading especially when there's so many other beautiful stories out there. I'm glad you gave mine a shot! Hopefully you'll continue to like it. Shit's about to do DOWNNNN. Teehee

 **avalanches** : Ahah, tbh I'm not even sure about where I'm going with Harry and Ankaa. But yeah, I see your point about how they work well together. Fred seriously needs to get his shit together. I have a feeling this chapter will satisfy that 'OMG-Fred-Please-get-your-shit-together' urges we all have. Lemme know what you think!

 **ThisisHope** : M'Darling, you never disappoint. LOL, I seriously love your description of Ankaa. Daddy issues indeed!

 **aguaysed** : Awhhh thanks! See, isn't it just so much better when the story is a slow burn. I mean, we're 34 chapters in, and im honestly beyond surprised that people still read it. I spent a lot of time and energy on developing the characters before beginning the romance, and I'm so glad you liked it. I really hope you continue to like it! hopefully you'll review again, I really love hearing people's thoughts on my chapters!

 **19irene96** : LOL sadly there's not much of Draco in this chapter, but in the next one for sure. In fact, he's going to start making regular appearances now, so I'll make sure you get your fill of him ;)

 **BehindGrayEyes** : LOL Your review was the first review on the last chapter and it honestly made my heart lurch cause it's so ambiguous. But I get what you mean, that was my reaction too. I kinda just wrote it all out and I was like, mkay whatever let's roll with it and see where it goes. I'm not entirely sold on it, so... But yeah, Harry/Ankaa is a... fragile pairing at time being.

* * *

 _"Because no matter what they say, you always have a choice. You just don't have the guts to make it."_ \- Ray N. Kuilli, _Awakening_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Thirty-Four – The Turning Point_**

The rest of the week passed by rather quickly for Ankaa. She was glad she didn't have to see Umbridge in class again, at least until the following Tuesday. That being said, all her other classes had wasted no time in piling up the homework. McGonagall had everyone practicing Vanishing Spells, something that Ankaa had ample practice with, thank Merlin. But Snape's essays and Trelawney's dream journal were proving to be an absolute pain. All this coupled with her prefect rounds, and she was steadily falling behind on her schoolwork.

When the first weekend came, Ankaa was beyond overjoyed at the break she had. Ankaa figured now would be a great time to answer to the letters she had received earlier in the week. She wrote to Remus first, taking extra care to keep the letter as vague as possible. She told him about her almost breakdown with Umbridge's class, and the fact that the little toad was an absolute nightmare.

 _Moony,_

 _It's not getting any better. I never expected it to, of course, but it's just a lot harder now. I'm surrounded by people who don't understand. My friends right now… they know what I've lost, but they could never understand the danger I'm in. I've got this sinking feeling again. What scares me most is that I'm not trying to do anything to change it. It's almost like I've accepted the fact that it's better if I don't feel anything at all._

She also wrote to her mother and Sirius, both of whom had written her separate letters but she didn't have much to say to them.

 _Dear Mom and Snuffles,_

 _Things are fine here. We're swamped with work, O.W.L year and all. Prefect duties are also going good – haven't found anything too interesting so far. Though, I think the house-elves are a bit mad at Hermione for trying to set them free from Gryffindor tower (the idiot keeps hiding hats everywhere), so there might be a revolution soon._

 _I'd like to talk more soon sometime. I've been seeing some things that I want to clear up._

She wrote to Henry as well, but then ended up scrapping the letter entirely. She wasn't sure if he'd be alone when opening them. She couldn't risk him blowing his cover in front of Voldemort.

Ankaa made her way to the Owlery early in the morning, as to avoid all the other students milling about. Zeus, upon viewing her, flew elegantly and perched himself on the space in front of her. Ankaa pet his head affectionately, dutifully offering him a few treats.

"To Snuffles and Mom, alright? And this one's for Remus."

Zeus waited patiently as she tied the letters to his leg, and then he was off. Ankaa turned to the door as it swung open and Harry stepped in. He seemed shocked to see her at first, but then made his way over with a smile.

"Hi," said Harry automatically.

"Hey," Ankaa nodded down to his letter, "Snuffles?"

Harry nodded. Hedwig soared down to his shoulder with a low hoot, blinking at Ankaa in recognition. Harry explained to her that the letter was going to Sirius, despite the fact that it said 'Snuffles' on the outside. The two stood silently, watching as the white owl became one with the blindingly bright sky.

"How were Keeper tryouts?" Ankaa asked quietly after a moment, turning her head to look at Harry.

"Great, actually," Harry nodded, "Ron's our new Keeper."

There was a pause. Ankaa watched as Harry affectionately ran his fingers over Hedwig's head. "You had detention with Umbitch didn't you?" Ankaa squinted at his hand, which he reflexively tried to hide, "How is it?"

"How do you—"

"Some of the first year Slytherin kids don't know how to keep their mouths shut," Ankaa muttered with an irritated sigh. "They wound up in detention, came back complaining about Umbridge's Blood Quills."

"Yeah, well…" Harry drifted off, glancing down at his hand and then back at Ankaa. "It's nothing."

"It's really not." Ankaa shrugged casually, "But I know you won't care. For future reference, please do keep your mouth shut."

Ankaa noticed his anger flare up almost immediately. Giving her a harsh glare, Harry questioned, "Why? She was—she said those things about—"

"You don't have to tell me what she said or didn't say, Potter," Ankaa spat venomously, taking a step closer to him and matching his glare evenly, "I was there, through it _all._ But you have to pick your battles, and this is something you're not going to win. I know years of false bravado have lead you to believe yourself to be unbeatable, but you should know when to back off."

The Owlery door opened behind the duo once more, and Harry jumped in shock. Upon spotting Cho Chang, with a parcel and a letter in hand, Harry relaxed only slightly.

"Oh… hi," the newcomer said breathlessly, oblivious to the tension between the duo. "I didn't think anyone would be up here this early… I only remembered five minutes ago, it's my mum's birthday."

Ankaa watched, beyond amused, as Harry looked from the parcel to the Ravenclaw girl. His brain seemed to have jammed up, which of course was nothing out of the ordinary, but Ankaa had hoped that Harry was past the customary nervousness when dealing with Cho at this point. Then again, perhaps she was placing too much hope in his ability to search for an interesting topic of conversation.

After another beat of silence passed, Ankaa opened her mouth to put him out of his misery, to ask Cho about her upcoming Quidditch trials, when Harry said: "Nice day."

"Oh, Merlin," Ankaa felt second-hand embarrassment for Harry as he gestured to the windows. Harry, for his part, conveniently looked as if he had been stabbed in the heart. And Ankaa, though thoroughly amused by his misfortune, was cringing at the awkwardness she had to witness.

Normally, Ankaa would have said something— _anything_ to ease the awkwardness in the air, and help Harry out a little. But now that he had argued with her, she was in one of her moods. The last thing Ankaa wanted to do was help Potter cozy up with his giggly crush. So, when Cho was busy trying to get a school owl to take her parcel, Ankaa ignored Harry as he shot her pleading looks.

"It was nice to see you Cho," Ankaa smiled deviously at Harry briefly before giving Cho a wide smile, "But I've got to get going—too much work to catch up on."

As she headed out, she turned one last time to Potter and flipped him off with a sweet smile. Harry's face flushed in embarrassment as he glared at her, quickly shaking his head as if he didn't want her to leave. With a slight smirk, Ankaa rolled her eyes and left the Owlery.

* * *

On the Monday after a glorious weekend, Fred Weasley was beyond ecstatic as he settled himself into Charms class right before lunch. Beside him, George and Lee were snickering, telling one joke or another. In front of him sat Angelina Johnson, who was (as usual) submersed in her notes as she prepared for the lecture ahead.

"Good afternoon!" Flitwick smiled genuinely at everyone from the front of the class. "Today, we shall be learning a new—"

" _Hem, hem_."

Everyone turned to the back, watching as Umbridge sauntered into the classroom and smiled somewhat condescendingly at Professor Flitwick.

"You received my note, I trust? Giving the time and date of your inspection?"

Professor Flitwick seemed taken aback for a moment before he nodded, "Yes, of course. Please, have a seat."

Fred watched as Umbridge smirked and made her way to the corner of the classroom, towards their side. In front of him, Angelina tensed. Fred was sure that she was glaring at Umbridge, trying to melt her into a puddle of pink goo with her eyes. After Harry had missed tryouts because of Umbridge's detentions, Angelina had almost marched straight into her office and demanded that she let Harry go.

Fred grazed his fingers over her shoulder lightly, letting her know that he was right there. She relaxed a little, but continued eyeing the Pink Toad as she made her way over.

"Right," continued Professor Flitwick, "As I was saying—Today we shall be learning a new technique when working with non-verbal spells. As I am sure you remember, last year non-verbal spells were on the curriculum for your final examinations."

"Miss. Spinnet, is it?"

Fred and George cast each other a look, rolling their eyes as Umbridge turned to Alicia to question her. Alicia, for her part, answered them without sass or contempt. If Fred had been in her place, he would have wasted no time in giving Umbridge a piece of her mind. But he also knew that if I he did that, Angelina would have murdered him for the detention he would surely be put in.

"Is this how Professor Flitwick usually conducts class?" Umbridge asked, glancing at the twins behind her. Fred and George just gave her a smile, pretending to be as innocent as ever.

"Yes," Alicia answered, "It's usually theory and then we get some time to practice our charms while he watches."

"I see," Umbridge scribbled some notes down on her clipboard. She glanced around the classroom one more time, and then to the twins. Her eyes narrowed at them slightly, as if she was waiting for them to do something ridiculous.

Fred and George just continued smiling at her.

"Everything alright, Professor?" George asked, raising a brow.

Umbridge nodded stiffly, giving them a sickly sweet smile in return. "Of course, Mr. Weasley. Pay attention, now."

With that, it seemed that Umbridge had decided she had enough. With a nod in Flitwick's direction, she sauntered off with her clipboard to harass some other unfortunate teacher. Fred and George watched her go, turning to each other once the door closed shut behind her.

Seeing as the charms the class was practicing were non-verbal, none of them had any time to talk to each other about the inspection. Fred's leg bounced in anticipation as it got closer and closer to lunch time.

George laughed at him as he was packing up, purposely going slower so that Fred would have to wait. Ultimately though, George, Fred, and Lee were all packed up before Angelina and Alicia were. Fred shook his head in apparent irritation as Angelina and Alicia continued chatting as they slowly packed up.

"Come on," George nodded to him as the guys began to walk ahead.

"Do you think she's going to inspect all the teachers?" Lee asked, glancing up at the twins. "I wish we'd get to see her with McGonagall."

Fred snorted. "What a right sight that'll be. Finally, someone will put her in her place."

"I don't understand why she's doing it though," Angelina commented, sliding up next to Fred. Reflexively, he put his arm around her shoulders. "Why is _she_ in charge of deciding whether a teacher stays or not? I thought that was Dumbledore's job?"

George nodded. "It normally would be, I reckon." He said, "Haven't you read the papers? The Ministry's not too fond of Dumbledore ever since he sided with Harry and said that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned."

Angelina nodded. "That must be horrible…" She trailed off, "For Harry and Ankaa both."

"You believe him then?" Lee asked.

"Of course," Angelina nodded. She then glanced at Fred quickly, "He's never lied to me. And if you believe him—" she said to Fred, "—then I do too."

Fred smiled down at her, tightening his hold on her ever so slightly.

"Oi, is that Ankaa?" Lee squinted in the distance, watching as three figures stood off to the side of the courtyard, trying not to draw attention to themselves. Lee shaded his eyes from the sun, "Yeah, that's her! I haven't seen her in forever!"

Fred noticed that she was standing with two other Gryffindor students. As they got closer, Fred realized she was with Hermione and Harry. It looked like Hermione and Ankaa were arguing with Harry over something.

Ankaa's mouth contorted into a frown before she reached down and took Harry's hand in her own. She turned it over gently, inspecting it carefully.

"Whoa," Angelina stopped walking abruptly. She grabbed George's sleeve as he made to walk past her and towards the trio. "Slow down!"

"What's wrong?" Fred asked.

"Nothing!" Angelina smiled widely, "I just don't want us to interrupt their moment. Look!"

George looked back at the trio and watched them carefully. He noticed Harry's fingers twitch slightly, as if he wanted to reach out and grip Ankaa's hand as well. Not to mention the fact that Harry's face was slowly turning red. Beside him, Hermione was smiling amusedly at his reaction. Ankaa for the most part, remained oblivious to Harry's reaction.

George sighed in mild amusement, and mild amazement. "Harry likes Ankaa."

Fred's head snapped towards his brother at the statement. Fred looked from George to Harry, and then back and forth a couple of times. Beside him, Angelina was giggling mildly, nodding joyously. Fred looked back to Ankaa, but he couldn't see any sign on her face about whether or not she reciprocated Harry's feelings.

 _But then why is she holding his hand?_ He asked himself.

Maybe she _wasn't_. Maybe she was just… shaking his hand in a new way. Yes. That's what it was. Ankaa didn't like Harry like that, Fred would have noticed if something like that had happened. But then again, he hadn't talked to her properly since they got back. Between school, the shop, Quidditch, Angelina… he just hadn't had the time to speak to her properly.

"Let's go." Fred said, pulling Angelina along towards the trio. He was aware of George's smug expression as he and Lee followed along as well.

"Well hello there," Fred slid up next to the trio, watching with slight amusement as Harry jumped back and withdrew his hand from Ankaa. Ankaa, on the other hand, turned to Fred with a deadpan look.

"Why aren't you in the Great Hall?" George asked, moving past quickly to give Ankaa a hug. Fred watched as she smiled and gave him a small and quick hug back.

"Yeah, Harry," Ankaa smirked over at the boy, "Why aren't we in the Great Hall?"

Harry glared at her slightly before turning to Angelina with a shameful expression. Quietly, he said, "I've got another week's detention."

All the amusement that had been present on Angelina's face vanished almost immediately. Without wasting a second, Angelina began shouting at Harry so loudly, that it made Ankaa's ears ring. Ankaa cringed away from the harpie, and so did the rest of the group.

"That's my cue," Ankaa told George. "I'll see you around?"

"I don't know, will you?" George sassed back, raising a brow, "Little Miss. Prefect, always busy with her rounds and has no time for friends anymore."

"I have time; I just don't like wasting it on you."

"Ouch," George placed a hand over his heart, "Hear that Freddie? She's replaced us for sure then."

 _Obviously_ , Fred wanted to say as he glanced at Harry (who was still being yelled at by Fred's girlfriend). But before the surprisingly hateful message could slip past his lips, Fred smiled widely and shook his head in pretend dismay.

"It was bound to happen, Georgie." Fred sighed, "She's growing up, she's realizing she's one of the 'cool' kids. Doesn't want to hang out with us anymore."

"Ankaa!"

Everyone in the group turned to see Draco Malfoy standing by the other end of the hallway, flanked by Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

"I've got to go," Ankaa said, turning back to the group and giving them a small smile. "See you around."

Fred watched as Ankaa made her way over to the other Slytherin students. Blaise and Pansy started off for the Great Hall the moment Ankaa got close. Draco nodded in her direction, and then looked past her and at Fred with a vicious glare before he made his way into the hall with Ankaa.

"So…" Lee turned back to Harry with a raised eyebrow, "You and Ankaa, eh?"

George watched Fred's reaction carefully. Although he smiled as Angelina slid up next to him and grabbed his hand, Fred's attention remained mostly on the conversation happening between Lee and Harry.

"No," Harry denied immediately. "I don't like her like that."

Hermione nodded loyally. "It's just more of a passing crush I'd say."

Lee and George laughed. Harry shot Hermione a look filled with betrayal. Hermione laughed and shook her head in fascination.

"I don't—"

"I thought you liked Chang," Fred interrupted, narrowing his eyes and looking at the Ravenclaw girl as they all settled at the Gryffindor table.

George laughed, "Confused Harry?"

Harry scowled. "I don't like _anyone_. Not Ankaa, and not Cho."

George gave him a 'yeah, right' look before turning to Hermione. "What's the deal then?"

"About what?"

"Ankaa and Harry of course," George answered, looking to the Slytherin girl who was in a heated conversation with Draco now. George pursed his lips, hoping their presence around her hadn't gotten her in trouble. Then again, he was sure Ankaa was more than capable of handling Draco. Fred, on the other hand, was another story entirely.

George glanced towards his twin slyly. Fred's hand was entwined with Angelina's under the table, but his attention was focused solely on Hermione as she recounted the story of Harry and Ankaa.

"Nothing, like I said," said Hermione nonchalantly, "They're just friends who've discovered they have a lot more in common than they first thought."

Fred looked to Harry, who was slowly turning red. Harry gave Hermione a desperate look, trying to tell her to just change the topic. Fred wanted to know more, but the moment he opened his mouth to ask more questions, George stomped on his foot.

When Fred turned to his brother with a questioning look, George just shook his head. _Not now_ , he was saying.

 _If not now, then when_? Fred turned back with a slight frown. It irked him that he hadn't been able to question Harry. He understood why, of course, but that didn't amend the fact that now he'd have to wait to find out if there was anything happening between Ankaa and Harry.

She had made it perfectly clear that she didn't feel for him anymore. It was a 'passing crush' as she had called it. When he had first heard it, Fred hadn't been sure what to feel. Of course when Ankaa had sprung the news on him at the Yule Ball, it had been an immense surprise. However, the more time the two spent together, the more Fred started to entertain the possibility that there might have been something between them.

 _No_ , he shook his head, _you're with Angelina._

He had chosen Angelina. And it wasn't a wrong decision. Angelina made him happy. They shared similarities: she was outspoken, charming, funny, in the same house, and loved Quidditch (a bit too much, if he did say so himself).

"Are you ok?"

Fred looked to Angelina, who was examining him carefully. Fred nodded at her, giving her a wide smile.

"Alright," Angelina smiled as well. "I've got to head out, Alicia and I are going to start working on our Potions essay. I'll see you later?"

Fred nodded.

Angelina gave him a light peck, lingering for a moment before she pulled away. The rest of the day was uneventful for the students. Fred and George continued working on their Skiving Snackboxes, cautious to avoid Hermione in the common room.

As Fred poured over the ingredients list to one of their potions late at night, George settled himself in front of him.

"What's going on with you two?"

"With who two?" Fred muttered distractedly, continuing to work on amending the list.

He heard his brother sigh. Fred looked up then, watching carefully as George crossed his legs in front of him. George just stared at him for a moment, as if he was looking through him. There was a strange air of seriousness about him, that Fred had only seen a handful of times.

"What's going on?"

"I feel like you're making a mistake," George admitted quietly, conscious of the fact that there were a few first years on the other side of the common room, huddled together trying to finish their work. "You're making a mistake, Fred, with Angelina."

Fred's anger flared slightly, coupled with irritation. "Oh?" He asked derisively, "And what makes you think that?"

George picked up on his tone, but he did not back down as Fred had thought. Calmly, he responded, "You obviously like Ankaa, Fred. Don't think I haven't noticed. Ever since this summer, when you two started talking to each other, you had something, didn't you?"

"I don't know—"

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." George sighed, "I saw you two together, Fred. When we were cleaning out the doxies, and you comforted her. You probably don't realize it, and it's ok, but to an outsider it's obvious you like her. The connection you two have is so much deeper than what you and Angelina have."

"And you're the relationship expert now, I reckon?" Fred ground his teeth together, his temper steadily rising. He was tired of people telling him how he should feel. First Ankaa, and then his own brother.

"No," George replied evenly, "I'm just telling you what I think. You might not like hearing it, but as your brother I owe you the truth. What you do with this information is on you, Fred. I'm just telling you what I think."

"I don't need other people to tell me what I feel about her." Fred retorted, massaging his eyes tiredly. He picked up his quill and continued scratching away on his sheet. "She made it perfectly clear that she doesn't like me anymore. And besides, I'm with Angelina now. We can't do anything about it."

"But what if we—"

Fred looked up at him, intending to cut him off. However, behind him stood Angelina. Angeline Johnson stood there, as still as a statue. She was holding her books in her arm, clutching them tightly. Her brown eyes were focused on Fred, filled with a sadness he had never seen from her.

"Angelina…"

George turned quickly. Upon spotting the girl, he sighed in shame. George excused himself, knowing that this was a matter between Fred and Angelina. He slowly made his way past Angelina and muttered a heartfelt apology as he trudged up the stairs.

"You like her then?" Angelina's voice was soft in the common room. Fred could barely hear it over the crackling of the fireplace behind him.

Fred stood up. His hands were quivering.

"I—"

"Don't know," Angelina laughed bitterly, glaring at him. "You're not sure, is that it? Okay, fine. If you're not sure about what you feel for _her,_ what do you feel about me, Fred?"

"Angelina…"

"No, Fred." Angelina sighed, "I can't be with someone who isn't sure about me. I deserve better."

Fred surged forward then. Holding onto her shoulders, he looked into her brown eyes, and assured her, "I _know_ what I feel for you."

"Do you?" Angelina whispered, "If you were so sure about that, you wouldn't be conflicted about what you feel for Ankaa."

Fred pursed his lips, noticing offhandedly that his lips were chapped. It felt like a desperate gesture; his hands holding onto Angelina tightly, his mind running a thousand kilometres an hour trying to find a proper explanation for this.

"Choose."

Fred's eyes snapped up to Angelina.

"Choose," She repeated. "It's either me or her."

"Angelina—"

"I like you, Fred," Angelina clutched his wrist on her shoulder, running her thumb across the inside where she could feel his wild pulse. "I've liked you for a long time… Before you make your decision, just think—If you pick her, you'd be throwing away what we've been working on for months—all for a girl who's broken, a girl who can't even hold your hand in public because she's afraid."

Angelina regarded him carefully. Fred's head was bowed, and she could tell he was thinking over everything carefully. Angelina kept running her hand over his pulse, wanting some physical contact with him. She was terrified that he would pick Ankaa, that everything they had worked for would be over. She felt foolish for even giving him the option to pick.

But she believed Fred would make the right decision. And when he looked up at her, Angelina knew he had made _a_ decision, she just wasn't sure if it was in her favour.

Silently, Fred ran his fingers over her cheeks. Gently, he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

He had made his decision.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Welp, there we have it. I hate to leave you on a cliffhanger but it was necessary. Also, the chapter's not edited. So, if you notice anything off (either grammatically, or off with the names or something) let me know!

While I've got your attention, I'd like to apologize for being absent for like, two months almost. I'm back from Uni now but I just hadn't been able to channel my muse. BUT, I'm back! And I'e got an idea of where I'm heading/how to get there. So updates will be every two-ish weeks now. (FINGERS CROSSED).

As usual, a big thank you to all of you who favourited/followed! Thanks to **PCbs, Skylar97, UntiedHeartbeat, il2swim57, LilithImmaculatie, MadreaderBoguswriter, boojaba, NearmyL, kstylinski, marylopez0812, RandomPerson5377, RedUniCamel, .18, XOXMaximumcullenXOX, AthenaB, Leon Krugar, daniethronhill, SimplyMonkey, arrabella135, KJartean197, Mousey65, redvelvetlover13, CrescentSoul22, Roseana23,** and **nabisoo!**

Toodloo!

-Aree

P.S: Since I've got my muse back, chances are I've already got the next chapter written (I do, trust me). So, if y'all review (about what you think might happen), it might just spur me into a speedy update. It's up to you!


	35. Metanoia

**_Disclaimer:_** _Broke AF, which means I don't own the Harry Potter stories._  


* * *

 **Jeminbee** : What can I say, I'm a sucker for cliffhangers. But lucky you, there isn't one here. After 35 chapters of this story, I think we've all waited for far too long. We deserve a chapter without a cliffhanger.

 **ChibiCourtney:** Well, here you have it! Also, love the hair in your pic! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hopefully you like this chapter too.

 **Azulish** : LOOOL, I'm so sorry! On the other hand, hell yeah. All them feels are what I live for, honestly. You'll get them from this chapter too, though I have a feeling these ones will be more giggly and sweet. And you'll be happy that I haven't waited for two months now. Can't promise how long the chapter after this will be but... well, here's this one at least. As for Hermione - she was a bit tough for me to write in the starting, especially when her friendship with Ankaa was just starting. So yeah, she may be a bit off there. But hopefully I've got the hang of it now, cause we're going to be seeing her more often. And damnnnn, I'm loving your theories here. Hmm, as for Fred and Ankaa, well we'll get into that more. Sirius/Maya.. hmm. We'll just have to wait. But yes. Death must have Death. I hope you like this chapter! And hopefully you review again! I wanna hear more theories...

 **.dymond** : Thank you so much! Hopefully you like this chapter too!

 **Mara (Guest):** Same here, I just don't think they'd work out. They're a bit too similar. Lucky for you, they won't have to be together. Seems like good ol' Freddie's got his head on right again.

 **Vanessa:** FINALLY! I missed your review! Oh man, I miss Ceph too! Sometimes I forget that you guys can't see what I'm planning ahead for the story, and so sometimes I'm satisfied just planning things in my head and I'm thinking 'Oh ok, Ceph, I remember him, what a sweetheart' but don't you worry, I'll make sure Ankaa sees him again! As for that mental breakdown, you're actually one of the first people that's caught onto the fact that Ankaa's still beyond depressed. OR at least, one of the first to review about it. But yeah, that mental breakdown is definitely on its way. I'm glad you brought it up, because that whole reasoning is exactly what Ankaa uses later in this chapter. I'm so happy you commented on it! LOOL I love all your screw Harry and Screw Angelinas LOL. PLease keep em coming. As for the ending... I actually kinda have it planned out. And all I can say is, _Death must have Death._ REVIEW AGAIN! DON'T FORGET! I'll be waiting!

 **avalanches:** Thank you so much! Hopefully you'll like this chapter too. George, it appears, has gotten through to Fred. But was it in time?

 **BehindGrayEyes** : I'm sorry! I can't help it! All this power to write gets me delirious, I swear to god! I now understand why George R.R. Martin and J.K Rowling do what they do. MWAHAHAHA! Ok, but at least I deserve some props for getting this chapter out to you so quickly!

 **AthenaB** : Trust me, I've been waiting to write that AHA moment for like, 35 chapters now. As for the angst... I'm a complete and utter sucker. And while Fred may have had an Aha moment, the angst will never really leave us...

 **NessieBooEvans** : Ahh, Fred and Ankaa, the two most stubborn people we know... matched together. That's bound to be interesting in the future, just saying. As for Ankaa and Harry, well they're going to interact, of course, and Idk if Fred'll be happy about it... teehee I love me some jealous Fred tbh. Hopefully you like this chapter!

 **19irene96** : HERE'S HIS DECISION! also, yeah, I didn't get an alert for this story either (not that I have my own story on alert, it just sends me a new email every time I post a chapter lol).

* * *

 _Metanoia (n.): the journey of changing one's mind, heart, self or way of life_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Thirty-Four – Metanoia_**

Monday night, after their first Quidditch practice, Ankaa trailed into the Common Room after Draco. She swiped her hands on her uniform, ignoring Draco's glare when she got mud all over the front. Mumbling something about washing the uniform later, Ankaa trudged up the stairs.

Practice had been an absolute disaster. Ankaa had been banking on practicing Quidditch at home over the summer, but of course recent events had rendered that absolutely out of the realm of possibility. Her throws were ever so slightly off, at least enough that Bletchley caught them. Ankaa also missed a few passes from Montague, which angered him but he refrained from shouting at her in the middle of the practice. That being said, she wasn't the worst of players, of course. She just wasn't as good as she knew she could be, and that irked her most. As her best friend Draco had wasted no time in pointing it out to her.

In fact, he continued commenting on her abilities as a chaser as the duo walked the halls later that night for their Prefect duty.

"Your spin was atrocious," He said, raising a haughty brow, "I've seen you do that move a thousand times, how could you have messed it up?"

Ankaa did not grace him with a response. He wasn't really asking her a question anyway. He did that when he was ranting; Draco always posed questions, and the moment someone tried to answer he would get mad and continue ranting. Therefore, Ankaa did not even bother opening her mouth. Instead, she ran her fingers along the wall as she walked beside him.

"I _told_ you to practice too, didn't I?" Draco shook his head, "You're going to need to practice more often now. Try and see if you can get some time in later, I can cover your duties as Prefect. We can't lose to Gryffindor for our first match."

No, they couldn't. Ankaa could only imagine how smug Angelina Johnson would be if she won. It made Ankaa's stomach drop. She could only imagine what would happen if Gryffindor won. The team would celebrate, and Angelina and Fred would most likely celebrate…

 _Stop,_ Ankaa shook her head. The image she had conjured up alone was disgusting. Ankaa had been unfortunate enough to see them sharing a few pecks in the hallway, and every time she saw them standing close to one another she could feel her lips pulling into a snarl.

"I can practice with you, if you like," Draco offered. "I'm sure Blaise wouldn't mind either."

"I don't need to be babysat."

"Then pull yourself together," Draco retorted just as quickly. "You've been slacking—don't think I haven't noticed. I know you've been through a lot, Ankaa, but you need to pull yourself together."

Ankaa eye twitched at his statement.

As Draco continued to lecture her, unaware that she had completely stopped listening to him, Ankaa turned her stare to the sleeping portraits they passed in the hallway. A part of her wanted to jump on him and throttle him for telling her to 'pull herself together'. Another part of Ankaa, the more dominant part at the time being, had simply resigned herself to the fact that no matter what she said or did, no one would really pay attention.

Offhandedly, Ankaa wondered when things had gotten so bad. When had she let things get so bad that she simply refused to speak? Ankaa could recall a time when she was the most outspoken and downright terrifying Slytherin in the group.

"… but it's time now," Draco was saying, "we're back from the summer and you've had enough time to relax."

"Relax?" Ankaa repeated after him curiously. She stopped walking and turned her incredulous stare onto him, glaring at him menacingly. "You think I've been _relaxing_ over the summer?" She muttered in disbelief, "You think after loosing my brother I was _relaxing_?"

"That's not what I meant." Draco looked as if he was caught off guard. He probably hadn't expected her to say anything at all, given that she had let him get used to ranting. But now, she had had enough.

"No, please, by all means—tell me what you meant." Ankaa took a threatening step closer to him. "And while you're at it, please tell me what you meant when you said I need to pull myself together. Because for you, it obviously seems like the easiest thing to do."

Draco sighed in frustration. He didn't say anything. Ankaa knew he probably was aware of the fact that if he spoke, Ankaa would have pulled out her wand and cursed him then and there.

"I'm just trying to help."

"I don't want or need your help, Malfoy." Draco bristled at the use of his last name, but Ankaa continued, undeterred, "Keep your nose out of my business. You want a chaser for the team, you'll get it. Until then, stay away from me and stop trying to dictate how I grieve, do you understand? You've never felt loss like I have, and I hope for your sake you never do."

Ankaa didn't wait to see is reaction. She pushed past him roughly and turned down the hall to head towards the Astronomy Tower. She was happy that Draco didn't follow after her, for she knew that she would have wasted no time in drawing out her wand. Best friend or not, Draco would not have backed down from a duel.

"Oi!" She spotted two students at the end of the hall, and glared at them. "Ten points from Hufflepuff! Get to your dorms before I start handing out detentions!"

Ankaa ignored their glares as they turned and headed back. Normally she did not take away points so quickly during her rounds. Ankaa liked to mess with them first, occasionally letting them go without consequences if they were amusing enough. Unfortunately for the two Hufflepuff students today, she needed an outlet for her anger. And they happened to be in the perfect place, at the wrong time.

Needless to say, those two students were not the last to get points taken from their houses for wandering around after curfew. Almost everyone she ran into got docked points, and a verbal lashing. When she finally reached the Astronomy Tower, Ankaa had calmed down slightly. Of course, she hadn't calmed down entirely, but just enough that the sight of Fred Weasley sitting by the wall and working on the designs for one of his latest inventions didn't bother her nearly as much as it should have.

Ankaa rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

She wanted to be alone, especially given the fact that she could feel herself tearing up. Of all the people she could have run into, she definitely did not want it to be Fred, not when she was in a mood like that. Sadly, her newfound sense of morality, when combined with her subdued anger, told her that she could handle being in his presence for a few minutes at the very least.

Ankaa cleared her throat to announce her presence, noting with a small sense of satisfaction that Fred jumped in surprise. At the sight of her, however, he relaxed and gave her a smile.

"You're out after hours, you know," Ankaa said, taking a seat next to him, "I could take points away from Gryffindor. I've been itching to do that all day."

Fred snorted. "You wouldn't do that to me."

"Try me."

Fred just gave her a half smile. Ankaa noticed that there was something different about his smile, and him in general. He seemed more carefree, a lot more relaxed. It unnerved her a bit, because now it seemed like he was paying more attention to her. While she would have loved to be the centre of his attention, it seemed to Ankaa that Fred was staring right into her.

"Why are you smiling?"

Smiling wider, Fred said, "I always smile around you."

Rolling her eyes, she crossed her legs in front of her. She wiggled her toes for a few moments, enjoying the comfortable silence between the two. She glanced over at his work when she noticed he was scribbling furiously.

"What's that?"

Fred was biting his lip in concentration. With a small sigh, he gave up on his work and turned to her. "Nothing," he said, "George and I were working on some new stuff. I was sketching a rough design."

"Without him?" Ankaa inquired. "I've never seen you work on these things separately."

"We don't," Fred conceded, nodding. "But it's only a rough design and I don't think we'll end up using it. And anyways, George is already asleep. I was working in the common room, but I wanted to get away for a while."

Ankaa raised a brow. "And you decided to come to the Astronomy Tower? In the middle of the night? Where you could run into Umbridge?"

"I never said I was smart."

Ankaa laughed, "No, you didn't. I was dumb for assuming that you were."

Giving her a cheeky smile, Fred said, "Well you know what they say about assuming."

Shoving his shoulder lightly, Ankaa warned, "Careful now, Weasley, I'm a Prefect who can take away points."

Fred rolled his eyes with a good natured smile. "That threat won't work on me at all," He said, "You've been using it for far too long."

Fred watched with a keen eye as she shook her head with a fond smile. Ankaa reached up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. Fred was aware that he was staring, but he could not bring himself to look away. Her long lashes were curled around her grey eyes in a way he had never noticed before.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked quietly, reaching up to run her fingers over her cheek. "Is there something on my face?"

Fred smirked, "Yeah." He reached forward and wiped at her cheek. There was nothing on her cheek, but he needed a reason to touch her. Fred was sure even she could tell there was something different about him, but Ankaa was far too confused to ask. Besides, he quite liked being the reason she flushed a bright red, the same way she was doing right now.

"Great," Ankaa mumbled, pulling away. She scrubbed at her cheek, saying, "I walked around taking away points."

Fred laughed. "I doubt people noticed," he said, "It's probably too dark."

Ankaa only frowned. " _You_ noticed."

"That's because I'm me," said Fred smugly, "I'm _very_ observant, people just don't get to witness it."

Ankaa nodded absentmindedly. Fred noticed she was wringing her hands together, and she leaned back on the wall with an almost silent sigh.

"Everything okay?"

Ankaa looked up at him, turning her head slightly to face him. He was gazing at her intently and all traces of humour had vanished from his face, and instead were replaced by an air of seriousness that told her she could not lie to him.

"No," whispered Ankaa, pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around her knees. "I got into a fight with Malfoy." She expected Fred to say something, to dismiss the fact because it was only natural for people to fight with Malfoy. However, when she turned to him, he was staring in concern, and nodded for her to continue. Reluctantly, she supplied, "He told me to pull myself together, and that I should be a better Chaser now that I had a summer to relax. I know he meant well, but… I don't know, I just snapped."

"It's understandable," said Fred softly, staring at the moonlight that touched the tips of his feet. "You just lost your brother. You saw him die, and you're under stress with You-Know-Who's return, it makes sense for you to be on edge."

"It's not that," Ankaa shook her head, "I'm not edge. I've just stopped caring."

Fred was silent again. Reaching over, he gave her hand a squeeze. "I—I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through, Ankaa," He admitted, staring into her grey eyes when she finally looked back at him. "When the Chamber of Secrets was opened, and I thought I had lost Ginny, the pain and sadness I felt then, after not hearing from her for a few hours—I can't even put that feeling into words. You… I think you know by now Ceph's not coming back, and I can't imagine what you might be feeling."

"No, you can't." Ankaa conceded, "But at least you don't pretend to."

"Draco's trying to help, in his own way." Fred shrugged, "Normally I wouldn't bother coming to his defense, but where you're concerned, I don't mind pointing out that the little ferret may not be as bad."

Fred smiled widely when Ankaa let out a little laugh.

"You're a much better person that you give yourself credit for, Ankaa," he said after a few moments of gazing at her, "you've just lost your way—which is nothing new, we all get lost sometimes—but you're not alone in this. I'll be with you, through it all, whenever you need me."

Fred swallowed uncomfortably when she stared at him intently. Finally, after twenty seconds of silence, he was rewarded by a small smile. Ankaa's hand grasped his own and gave it a small squeeze in return, and Fred felt a warmth spark inside him. Looking down at their hands, Fred slowly entwined their fingers together.

"Angelina and I broke up," admitted Fred in a quiet voice, running his thumb across the front of her hand.

Ankaa's eyes snapped away from their entwined hands to Fred's face. She was glad he wasn't looking at her, because she was sure her expression was one of utter shock (and she doubted that looked good). Slowly, Fred's eyes moved away from their joined hands to Ankaa's face. He gave her a serene smile, and continued holding her hand.

"I…I'm so sorry," said Ankaa, "I didn't know."

"That's alright," Fred shrugged nonchalantly. Looking around the deserted Astronomy tower, he chuckled lowly. Turning back to her, he said, "I'm glad. I never planned it to end that way, but I'm glad it's over."

Ankaa cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Why did you end it?" At Fred's shrug, she elaborated, "I mean, you two seemed like you were happy."

"She made me choose," Fred's hand tightened ever so slightly around hers, "between you or her. And I realized that no matter how hard I tried to make it work with her, me and Angelina just weren't meant to be."

 _Fred stepped away from Angelina after he had made his decision. For the first time in a long while, he felt that a weight had been lifted off his shoulders._

 _"So you've made your decision then?" Angelina had asked, gazing at him hopefully._

 _"Yeah," Fred nodded, still looking at Angelina. He knew she probably figured out what his decision had been, especially when her eyes started to fill up with tears. With a guilty sigh, Fred said, "I'm sorry Angelina. There's someone out there for you, but I just don't think it's me."_

 _Angelina stepped away from him when he tried to comfort her. Shaking her head, she asked him bitterly, "Why her?"_

 _Why her indeed, Fred had wondered a long time ago. Why had he become friends with her?_ How _had their friendship lasted? Was it because she was Sirius' daughter, and that she was forced to hang around him because of his family. No—it was because she was an honest girl. Yes, she was brash and abrasive and sometimes needed to be reminded that other people had things called_ feelings _, but she was true to herself. She was interesting. She was quick witted and sharp. Ankaa was everything he wasn't, and they complimented each other so well that Fred felt letting her go because of his pride, because he wasn't ready to accept how quickly he had become besotted by her, would be a grave mistake._

 _"You said she was afraid," Fred muttered as an afterthought, "but I don't agree. Whether she admits it or not, she keeps her distance because it's how she can protect us_ _—protect us all, even Ron, who she doesn't even seem to like as much. And someone who's willing to stay away from the person they like, for the sake of protecting them, isn't someone who's afraid."_

There was another moment of silence, in which Ankaa stared at Fred disbelievingly, and he stared right back with a small, sad smile. She should have been happy; happy that Fred had finally chosen her, that he wanted this as much as she did, but she also knew that she wasn't ready. She could barely hold herself together, she couldn't find the energy to do her work, which meant she couldn't put in energy for a relationship—even if it was Fred Weasley.

"I know." Fred gave her a sad smile, "I know you're not ready for a relationship just yet, and I didn't come here to tell you this so that we could get together. I just wanted you to know that I'm here, and I will be here, waiting until whenever you're ready."

Fred was completely turned towards her now, holding both her hands in his own. Ankaa had never seen this expression on his face, one of complete devotion, complete trust, even when he was with Angelina. She knew he wasn't lying, that she wasn't just some rebound he felt like he could entrap after his relationship with Angelina.

Ankaa did not want to mess this up. She liked Fred too much for that. If she got into a relationship with him now, as crazy as she was, it was most likely going to be doomed.

"I need time," Ankaa said, pulling her hands out of his hands gently. She stood up, and so did Fred. Fred towered over her, staring at her with an intensity that made her gulp slightly.

Fred just smiled, as if he was dealing with a small child. " _I know_ ," He repeated, "I can wait. I'd wait forever if it meant I at least had a shot at being with you."

With that, he stepped forward and reached for her. Ankaa stood frozen as his finger tips ghosted over her cheeks, and he leaned forward to press a gentle kiss against her cheek, at which point Ankaa closed her eyes.

Smiling, Fred pulled away. Gathering his things, he gave her a salute, "See you around, sweetcheeks."

As he walked to the door, he turned back one last time, long enough to have a feeling of pure satisfaction wash over him.

He had finally managed to render Ankaa Rhyther absolutely speechless.

* * *

Tuesday morning Ankaa woke up feeling, for the first time in a while, happy. She lay awake for a few minutes, hearing her roommates bustling about and talking softly about what they were going to do today. Pansy seemed a bit taken aback by Ankaa's unusually good mood in the morning, seeing as the other girl didn't scowl or frown at her as much.

Even Angelina Johnson's glares towards Ankaa during breakfast did not impact her. She spotted Fred and George at the Gryffindor table as well, sitting with Angelina and their friends from their year. But, Ankaa noticed, there was quite some distance between Angelina and Fred.

From their table, George spotted her first and gave her a conspiratorial wink with a wide smile. Ankaa could heard George laughing all the way over from the Slytherin table. He nudged Fred, who at first seemed mildly irritated at being interrupted in his conversation with Lee, but upon spotting her, Fred gave a wide smile. Ankaa could see the tips of his ears turning red.

" _Hem, hem_."

Ankaa turned back to their table, where Professor Umbridge was standing in front of their group. She noticed that beside her, Draco and Blaise had tensed up, but continued to give the Professor cordial smiles. Ankaa smiled too, when she noticed Umbridge was looking right at her with her bulging toad eyes.

"Can I help you, Professor?" Ankaa asked, raising a brow but giving her a smile still.

"Not at the moment, Miss Rhyther," said the devil-in-disguise. "I just wanted to speak with you about your behaviour in my class the first week, as I'm sure you remember. I know it's been quite a while since then, but it's been brought to my attention that you were not reprimanded for it."

"My behaviour?" Brought to her attention by who? Why was she bringing this up weeks later?

"Running out of class without my permission is against the rules, Miss Rhyther," Umbridge smiled sweetly.

Draco cleared his throat. In a serious tone, he said, "Professor, I'm sure you understand the circumstances in which Ankaa left—"

"Of course," Umbridge's eyes turned back from Draco to Ankaa, who was clutching her knees under the table so she did not hex the witch in the middle of the Great Hall. "But I do think Miss. Rhyther overreacted a bit. After all, there was no need to take Mister Potter's lies to heart."

Meeting the 'Professor' eyes, Ankaa said sharply, "I think we both know what really happened to my brother, _Professor_ , and _who_ was responsible."

Umbridge's smile was strained. She looked around at the people who were listening in, who were looking between Ankaa and Umbridge to see who would back down first. Ankaa would never have said that to a Professor, but Umbridge was worse than the scum under her shoe. And to have this scum insult the memory of her brother was intolerable.

"A week's detention should do it, I think, Miss Rhyther." Said Umbridge, giving her a sweet smile once more. And with that, the old toad turned and waddled down to the Staff Table where she would, no doubt, try her best to terrorize other teachers.

Around her, Ankaa's friends were silent and stared at Umbridge's retreating back with identical incredulous stares. Finally, they all turned back to Ankaa, who was nonchalantly scooping cereal into her bowl and adding milk.

"What did you just do?" Blaise spoke first.

"She insulted Ceph," mumbled Ankaa, shoveling more food in her mouth, "I wasn't going to let her get away with it."

There was silence from her friends, before Draco snorted a loud laugh.

"The look on her face," he chuckled, "She certainly didn't expect that."

Everyone else smiled, recalling how Umbridge's face looked as if it was trying to imitate a cherry. Once the laughter died down, Pansy remarked how Ankaa should be more careful.

"She obviously has it in for you," Pansy said, moving her bangs out of her eyes, "I'm just saying you should be careful."

Ankaa nodded.

"I've been thinking," Draco glared at Ankaa before she could interrupt him, "that we should start practicing real Defense Against the Dark Arts, because Umbridge obviously isn't going to teach us anything."

Ankaa and the others regarded him silently, weighing their options.

"Where?"

"An empty classroom?"

"No," Ankaa shook her head. Quickly and quietly, she explained, "We can't do it outside. First of all, I doubt the four of us are the only people fed up of her teaching. Second, going out in big groups is going to attract a lot of attention, and we'll be caught."

"What do you suggest then?" Pansy asked, raising a brow.

"The Common Room," Ankaa shrugged, as if it was the simplest choice. At their disbelieving looks, she elaborated, "Think about it—she's not going to come into our dorms to check in on us, because she'll never suspect mutiny from an entire house. Besides, the way things are heading, she's obviously going to have her sights set on Potter."

"Yeah," agreed Draco softly, "Today's hiccup aside, we really need to be on Umbridge's good side. That way, we can keep her away from the Common Room and keep her focused on Potty. Ankaa, I don't care what you have to do, grovel if you must, but your week long detention ends today."

"Aye, aye, captain!" the other three chorused.

With a devious smirk, Draco said, "We've got a rebellion to plan."

* * *

The weekend trip to Hogwarts was highly anticipated, especially among the Slytherin students. All of those who had brought their permission slips, and were old enough to go, were scrambling about. Ankaa and Draco had started spreading the word that they were thinking of forming their own DADA group. Seeing as the idea was tentative, Draco had proposed meeting with some of the older sixth and seventh year students to get them to join first.

"If we've got them on board," Draco said as he stepped into the Three Broomsticks, "then we'll get everyone else. They'll have some tips and tricks, and the rest we can fill in ourselves. It's got to be better than Umbridge anyway."

Ankaa pointed to one of the booths in the corner, where their Slytherin housemates had gathered already and were waiting for Draco and Ankaa to join them. Cassius Warrington spotted them first, nodding his head in greeting and moving over to make room for them.

Around the booth, nursing their butterbeers, were Cassius, Graham Montague, Yurika Haneda, and Zubeida Khan. Ankaa supposed Warrington and Montague were easy enough to convince, seeing as she and Draco were on the team with them. Haneda and Khan on the other hand were complete wild cards. However, Ankaa was sure that Slytherin house's hatred for Umbridge was enough to convince them to ally together.

Khan was eyeing Ankaa and Draco up carefully, and Haneda seemed disinterested. But both girls had shown up at least, which Ankaa supposed was a small victory. All they needed to do was convince them.

"So what's this I hear about teaching ourselves?" Khan spoke first, raising a dark brow. Everyone at the table turned to look at Ankaa and Draco.

Seeing as Draco was too busy with his butterbeer, Ankaa decided to enlighten them. She told them about how Umbridge definitely wasn't going to teach them anything on the syllabus, and they would all fail their exams.

"I mean, it's okay for us," Draco shrugged, "We're only doing our O. this year, if anything we can as the Ministry for a re-examination next year. You lot on the other hand…"

Montague did not seem fazed. "How can you be sure she won't teach us anything? We're only a month and a half into the school year."

"And how much have you learned so far?" Haneda asked sarcastically. "They're right, the old hag wont be teaching us anything. She's too busy handing out detentions and bullying Gryffindors. We're going to have to teach ourselves."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Warrington.

"We were thinking of practicing in the Common Room," supplied Ankaa, "That way we can keep inside, there's less chance of her finding us wandering the halls in a big group."

"When you say we…" Montague trailed off.

"We mean all of Slytherin house," said Draco, looking to each of the upper years to see their reactions. "From the first years to the seventh."

"Everyone that's here," Ankaa gestured around the table, "is going to be in charge. There's two of us here each from year five to seven, and we're the best in our years."

"And how are we going to keep up with our studies?" Montague asked, crossing his arms, "And Quidditch? _You're_ the one that needs help with that, Rhyther."

"You don't need to worry about me, Montague," Ankaa retorted sharply, "I'll find time to practice. Are you in or out?"

Khan was the first to say yes. "Anything to help get on Umbridge's nerves is good with me," she said with a smile, holding up her butterbeer.

Warrington and Haneda agreed after. The only one left was—

"Warrington," Draco raised a brow, "You know she won't teach you anything. It's the safest way to practice. Besides, she won't even suspect us—she's too busy with Potter."

Ankaa nodded. "Come on, Graham," she said, "When have you ever shied away from an opportunity to assert your dominance over younger kids?"

Montague gave her a scathing look. Beside him, Khan placed a hand on his arm. Sighing, Montague said, "We're going to need books on theory, then."

Ankaa smiled widely, "We can all share for now, if some of the younger kids are advanced enough we can share our books with them. And I know a place if we need to get more advanced theory books."

"And who's going to be on lookout?" Haneda asked.

"We can ask one of the houselves form the kitchens," Draco said, and others nodded. "That or some of the portraits."

"I think a houself will be better," said Montague, already starting to sound like he was ready to take charge of the meeting. "They won't be able to tell Umbridge anything if we forbid them to. When do we start this?"

"Tomorrow," said Draco, "We need to start as soon as possible so we can figure out where everyone is and how much help they need."

"Draco and I were thinking that our priority would be the upper years—so year five and up—because they're going to be tested," said Ankaa. "As for the younger ones, we'll find out who the best in their years are and have them report to us. That way we can be in charge, and the divisions mean we don't have to do all of the work. Sound good?"

"Meet tomorrow in the Common Room at ten o'clock," said Draco.

With that, everyone dispersed. Before he left, Montague made sure to remind Ankaa to practice before their next practice, muttering something about how he 'never should have let a girl on the team'. Ankaa flipped him off before turning back to Draco, who was already in planning mode.

Ankaa decided it was time for her to head up to the castle, so that she could start catching up on the homework she had fallen behind on because of Dumbrige's detention. As she parted from Draco, she stuffed her hands inside her pocket and flinched as her scarred hand made contact with the material of her jacket.

Scowling, she repositioned her hand and continued on her way. Ankaa spotted her favourite redhead twins a few paces ahead of her, heading down the path along with Lee Jordan, while carrying a large package from Zonkos each.

"Need some help?" Ankaa asked, reaching out just as Lee almost slipped on a patch of ice.

"Ah! Our knight in shining armour!" George smiled widely, "We were just about to scream like the whole damsel in distress."

"Of course," Ankaa smiled, reaching over to take one of the bags from him.

"You're not staying in Hogsmeade?" asked Fred, "The trip only just started."

"I could ask you lot the same thing," mumbled Ankaa, too distracted by the snow on the ground to properly pay attention to him. "Where are you headed?"

"The Hog's Head," the trio said in unison.

"You should come," said George enthusiastically, "Hermione wanted Harry to teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts, seeing as Umbridge can't."

Ankaa stopped walking just as they reached the door. The windows of the Hog's Head were too dirty for her to see inside, but judging by the amount of noise coming from the 'bar', she assumed it was full of Hogwarts students who wanted to learn proper Defense Against the Dark Arts, much like the Slytherin students she had departed from earlier.

"I think I'll just leave," Ankaa said, looking up at Fred and George as Lee had already walked through the door after bidding her a nod of farewell.

"Why?" They asked in unison.

"Don't you want to learn?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, or you could teach, couldn't you?" supplied George, "You've got the trace off you, you've been practicing. I reckon you're pretty great by now." Fred nodded along with his brother.

Ankaa smiled at them. "If I walk inside, none of those people will want to work with you," she said softly.

Fred and George seemed confused for a moment before realization dawned on them. Frowning, George said:

"Sometimes I forget you're a Slytherin."

Ankaa smiled at him. Fred passed off one of the bags in his arm to George, telling him to go ahead and that he would join him shortly. George gave her a sly smile, and waggled his brows, before heading inside after complaining about 'not getting enough attention anymore'.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" asked Fred, "Harry'll be there, he can vouch for you."

"No, that's alright," said Ankaa softly, passing him the bag she had been holding. "Maybe another time."

This was hardly an appropriate setting to tell him what she had been up to. And Ankaa did not want to keep him away from whatever their meeting was about. Of course, she thought it was a stupid idea, but seeing as Harry and his gaggle of Gryffindors hadn't done something stupid, she didn't want to say anything to Fred. Besides, this was the first time they had had a chance to talk since Monday night, and she didn't want to waste it arguing with him.

Unfortunately for her, Fred didn't seem to think so.

"What happened to your hand?" Without waiting for a response, he shuffled the bags so that he was holding them in one arm, while his other hand was gently grasping her right hand and turning it over to see the scars.

"Oh, this," Ankaa waved her other hand dismissively, "Umbridge gave me detention on Tuesday."

"This looks like it's been happening for more than a day…' _I must respect my Professors_?' What did you say to her?"

Ankaa shrugged nonchalantly and said, "Nothing much. Might've insinuated that Harry was right about You-Know-Who's return all along. She didn't seem to like it much." Ankaa pulled her hand away. "It's alright," Ankaa smiled up at him ruefully, "At least now we sort of match."

Fred was irritated, Ankaa could tell, but he gave her a half smile, as if he was exasperated by her change of topic but he liked the direction they were taking.

"Normal couples match their shirts," Fred raised a brow, "Or if they're feeling adventurous, maybe a tattoo as the muggles call it."

"Ah but," Ankaa smirked as she started to back away slowly, "We're not a couple."

"Not yet," Fred smirked without skipping a beat.

Ankaa tried to hide her flushing cheeks by spinning around. She could hear Fred laughing behind her, but she did not turn around. He probably already knew she was blushing. And of course, Fred Weasley wouldn't be Fred Weasley if he didn't flirt with her one last time.

"See you later, sunshine!"

Ankaa turned to glare at him half-heartedly, which, although it seemed like a great idea at the time, only made him laugh harder because now he could see her blush for sure.

 _Stupid Fred Weasley_ , Ankaa thought with a smile as she headed back up to the castle.

* * *

 **Notes;**

After 35 chapters, it's kind of sort of happened. They're not in love (when _that_ happens, I'll have so much fun writing it oh man), but they're at least semi-flirtatious.

 **Bottom line is** : Fred and Ankaa are still not _officially_ together. They've admitted their interest, and now they shall be working towards establishing a relationship.

I think it was important to delay it, in the sense that they have yet to come to terms to a more formal establishment of a relationship, because it's much more for Ankaa to deal with her mental health before she begins a relationship. I know some of you won't agree (seeing as I've got some PMs in the past that have claimed I'm far too critical of Ankaa's psychology) but this is what I've built Ankaa's character to be. She's not someone who's going to use Fred as an anchor to overcome all the sadness she's got with Ceph, and Voldemort, and the Order. While I promise Fred and Ankaa will be together, she has to sort herself out first. And if you don't like that, you can skidaddle on, but I'm not changing this fact.

MOVING ON TO LIGHTER SUBJECTS: In light of my brother's upcoming birthday, I bring you this chapter earlier than planned as a sort of... reverse birthday gift. I hope you liked it!

Thank you to **Hammondc97, SanaTenshi, Anaaa03, LittleBadger, , blackashrose1313, shelibot, Azulish, KTapering, and In5pirit** for adding this story to your alerts/favs!

Until next time (which will be about two weeks later or so, around MY birthday)!

-Aree


	36. Puking Pastilles

**_Disclaimer:_** _Don't own the HP series. Wish I did. But I don't. I do own this story though._

* * *

 **19irene96:** Ikr! I'm really excited to start writing about that. I just figured that Umbridge being the way she is, no Slytherin would be too fond of her, at least behind the scenes. I'm glad you like it! Sorry for the long wait with this chapter. Hopefully you'll still enjoy it!

 **Azulish** : You're right, the IS will still be there. I'm glad you brought that up actually, because it'll be a main idea discussed in the next chapter. I'm glad you talked about the "redemption" moment with Umbridge too. As a Slytherin, Ankaa could never tolerate being on a teacher's bad side, even if it is Umbridge. We'll deal with their reconciliation (if we can even call it that) in the next chapter. It'll really be more of a cat and mouse sort of game, where Umbridge tests Ankaa's loyalty. THE FLUFF OH YEAH It'll still be some time before they officially become a couple, since you're right, Ankaa is in a fragile state, but the fluff will definitely be there! Love me some good fluff, it makes my insides all warm and fuzzy LOL! Quick rundown of the rest of your theories (since you seem to be deeply invested, and tbh most of them are a little bit on the mark): Yes, Fred and George will still be leaving. Will Sirius die? Hm, Death must have Death. Whatever the case, Ankaa will be there for the battle (you're right). Mr. Weasley... hm. And as for Ankaa and Harry and their lessons, Ankaa starts a lot earlier. Depending on the progress she makes, as well as how busy she is to actually continue the lessons, she might actually be finished before Harry - I've got something else planned for Ankaa's Christmas break... THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW! I'm so sorry I made you wait over a month for the next chapter. Hopefully I'll still hear from you!

 **Kyla Lee:** Thank you so much! I'm trying to think of a ship name for Fred and Ankaa, but I'm no good at that. Maybe you've got some ideas? I'm sorry for making you cry/feel sad about Ceph's death... I was rereading the story to get back in the mojo of writing it, and I miss Ceph so much. Any review is a good review, no matter how over the place! Thanks for pointing out the grammar errors too! I hardly ever go back and edit because I'm so impatient to get the chapter out, but once the story is finished I'll go back to edit the story once and for all. I'll be looking forward to your review!

 **Jeminbee** : LOL Freddie-pie, I rate it. Hope you like this one!

 **Vanessa** : Will Ankaa ever see Florence again? Yes, but not too soon. Perhaps over the summer, in passing. But she'll definitely see her, in fact Florence will have quite an impact on Fred/Ankaa's relationship. I'll just let that sit there. Poor Draco, was only trying to help, but yeah, he messed up. THE SLYTHERIN UNION I LOVE THAT NAME! And yeah, Ankaa definitely was never going to be a part of the DA, even if her and Fred were a thing by this point. The SU (I'm stealing that name, by the way) is definitely the way to go. As for Fred Weasley, yeah the lil cutie is not THAT much of an idiot LOL. You'll like the Fred/Ankaa interactions in this chapter. It's basically half filled with Fred and George (since we didn't see much of George). For Ankaa's Seer abilities: Yes, we will be seeing more of that. I'm trying to get across how completely swamped Ankaa is at the moment (which in part is why she's so emotionally low, and depressed), and that she's having to re-evaluate her priorities, but yes, we'll get to the Seer part. THANKS FOR THE BIRTHDAY WISHES. You are literally the best!

 **NM Magpie** : LOL Ikr, who would've ever thought? I'm glad you're liking the story though, I was really nervous that people wouldn't like Ankaa's character, or wouldn't understand why her and Fred are a going to be a thing. Thanks for your review!

 **GG** : Thank you! Yeah, I wanted it to be as realistic as one can possibly be in a world of magic!

 **Guest:** I'm so sorry for the long wait! I promise the next chapter will be out a lot sooner!

 **Azurai Wolf** : Omg, you're making me blush. I'm glad you're liking this! I love when people binge read the story, it always makes me feel so accomplished. I'm surprised I managed to keep people interested for 35 chapters without any romance-romance, y'know?

 **Guest** : YOUR WAIT IS OVER, M'LOVE! And I promise not to make you wait this long again.

 **toocloesfortety** : I feel like the first few chapters of this story really put people off from Ankaa's character. I've debated going back to change it, but then I feel like I'm not staying true to Ankaa's character. The whole point of a rocky beginning like that is to see her develop as a character, and see how she thinks. That's how you realize that she's actually a good person inside. But I guess that's why not a lot of people are reading the story, because it takes a bit of work to get to the romance. That being said, I want to thank you so much for your review. There's days when I feel like I'm writing thousands and thousands of words for no reason, and that no one is reading, but your review came at exactly the right time and spurred me into writing this chapter. So really, this chapter is dedicated to you. Death must have death... yeah, that's the one thing that's got people guessing. It'll start to clear up as the story progresses, I promise. In fact, a lot of what goes down during the Battle of Hogwarts, will be foreshadowed by the end of the Order of the Phoenix. Hopefully I'll hear from you again! Let me know what you thought of this chapter!

 **Guest** : Unsurprisingly, I have a schedule that I don't stick to. But seeing everyone's review, I'll really try to stay on top of it now. Especially now that I'm off from school, there's really no excuse. So yeah, the next chapter should be up in the next week. I'll try and update ever week or so.

 **Mirre98** : Thank you so much! As morbid as it sounds, I love when people tell me they cried or something, reading the story. I'm glad you appreciate the small details - it takes so much planning and I love when people notice it. Makes me feel so accomplished. As for the incongruence: You're right. The chapter of the Yule Ball, I accidentally wrote that Ankaa "made her way up from the dungeon common room" when it was just supposed to be the dormitory. Though the layout of the castle plays no major roles in the story, I just want to clear up that: The Slytherin dormitories are in the dungeons. Within the dormitory, is their large Common Room, and there's stairs in the common room going up to the sleeping areas (sometimes referred to as dorms). I'm sorry about the confusion, but I'm really glad you brought it up! If there's anything else you see, feel free to point it out to me too! Thanks for your review! Hopefully you like this chapter as well!

* * *

 _"Your task is not to seek for love, but merely to seek and find all the barriers within yourself that you have built against it." - Rumi_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirty-Six - Puking Pastilles**_

Come Monday morning, Ankaa was up and about before the other girls in her dormitory. Ankaa quietly got ready for the day, and made her way down to the Common Room. There were a few early birds, trying to finish their homework that was due today, or practicing some spells in light of the news that they would be learning DADA in their Common Room.

No one paid Ankaa any mind as she made her way past the emerald green couches and towards the main entrance. On her way out, she ran into Draco, who was making his way back into the Common Room. Ankaa gave him an amused glance, taking into note his disheveled appearance.

"Walk of shame, then?"

Draco snorted good-naturedly. "Something like it," He admitted. "Although, I don't believe there is anything shameful about my activities last night. Perhaps you'd like a go?"

"And get the STD you no doubt picked up from one of your nightly visits? No thanks." Ankaa scowled, "Why on a Sunday night though? I doubt you even got sleep. We've got Potions today, you're going to be copying off me the entire class today aren't you?"

"Okay, there's a lot of things about that I need to correct," said Draco, crossing his arms. Condescendingly, he said, "There's not _scheduled_ day for my nightly activities—"

"You make it sound like you went exploring with Columbus," Ankaa smirked, "Just say you were—"

"As I was saying," glared Draco, "my nightly activities—"

"Bumping uglies?"

"Get out of my sight," snapped Draco, turning in irritation and walked into the Common Room. Ankaa followed him with a laugh, enjoying how irritated he was. Last night must have truly atrocious.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Ankaa pulled on his arm with a laugh. "I won't refer to your _nightly activities_ as anything other than said nightly activities."

Draco considered her for a moment. He turned his nose up at her, and said, "I'd like to set this straight of the record, once and for all. I find it shameful that you think I would be fooling off at such a crucial time. If you must know—"

"I really don't want to—"

"I was just getting to know her better."

"Please stop talking."

With a devious grin, Draco wrapped his arm around Ankaa's shoulders and pulled her in the direction of the stairs. "It's alright, Ankaa," consoled Draco sweetly, "I'm sure when you find a guy—or a girl, I don't care as long as you're happy—ow! Anyway, when you find _someone_ , you'll understand that getting to know someone doesn't just mean having se—"

"I will castrate you if you keep talking."

Draco looked down at her, considering her threat. However, he didn't seem to find her threatening in the least, and so gave her a smile and nodded as if to say, 'Of course you will, little one.'

"And yes, I will be copying off of you in Potions," Draco gave her a cheeky smile, "We were up pretty late, and I didn't get a chance to read over the new potions."

"Sounds tiring."

"As tiring as the late night rendezvous you had with Weasley?"

Ankaa tensed under his grip. Cursing herself for giving herself away, she forced herself to relax and meet Draco's eyes. He was peering at her carefully, and his expression was void of any emotion. If he was bringing this up now, after she had walked into this trap, Ankaa knew Draco had probably been waiting for quite some time to corner her.

And what better place to do it than their own Common Room, where she couldn't make a scene or threaten to curse him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh you don't?" Draco stepped away from her and stood in front of her. "I was there that night, I followed you. I was going to apologize, but I couldn't when I saw you cozying up with Weasley."

"It must have been someone else."

Draco sighed tiredly. "Ankaa, why can't you just admit it? I heard _everything_ —and don't give me a lecture about eavesdropping, you know it won't work on me—and I know it was you. Just tell me what's going on."

Ankaa examined him carefully. If he had wanted to, he could have already spread this news about her and Fred around the school, Merlin knows he had enough time and motive to. But he was here, in a deserted Common Room, trying to understand, or at least hear, her side of the story.

"I hope you're not seriously considering being with him?" questioned Draco, lowering his voice after noticing some of the other early risers glancing at the duo curiously.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Ankaa pulled her arm out of his grip roughly. She was aware of others staring at her, especially now that she was fuming. However, her rage was hardly quelled.

Undeterred, Draco said, "You know exactly what I mean." He shot a glare towards the onlookers, who turned their gazes elsewhere, but remained listening. Taking Ankaa by the arm once more, Draco pulled her closer to the stairs and away from the couches. "Look at yourself! The old Ankaa would never have lost her temper like that. You're becoming like _them_ —you're becoming stupid."

"They're not stupid," Ankaa spat vehemently.

"This is exactly what I mean," Draco murmured, "Don't you see? This careless attitude that you're adopting, it's dangerous. I didn't say anything when you put up a fight with Umbridge, and I didn't say anything when you had that little heart-to-heart with Weasley, but you have to reign it in." When she opened her mouth to retort, Draco held up his hand. "I'm not telling you to stop, just be careful."

"… You're okay with it?"

"Of course not," Draco rolled his eyes, "but you're hardly one to listen. But you're my friend, and I know if I was in your position, you'd do the same for me."

Taken aback, Ankaa blinked at the blonde in surprise. Draco's lips quirked up slightly, and he nodded his head slightly. Ankaa felt a surge of gratitude towards him. Reaching forward, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Draco returned the gesture, but pulled his hand away quickly.

"Okay, now get lost," He turned and bounded up the stairs, "I don't want to get your germs. I'll see you in the Great Hall."

Ankaa smiled at him, though he did not turn back to see, before turning back and heading out. On her way out, her eyes caught the large corkboard that was placed on the wall right beside the exit of the Common Room. Amongst the frayed and worn out papers for second hand spell books and tutoring lessons, was a crisp new parchment paper with an official-looking seal plastered at the bottom.

Ankaa made her way over to the notice board, regarding Decree Number Twenty-four with great apprehension. Umbridge had banned the formation and continuation of all student organizations of any sort, under threat of expulsion. Ankaa knew it was nothing but a scare tactic, designed to intimidate weak minded students from forming groups to overthrow her.

"D'you reckon she knows about your plan? About training in the Common Room?"

Ankaa turned to find a couple of fourth years standing behind her, looking as dismayed as she felt. Ankaa wondered if Warrington had gone and tattled to Umbridge, given the fact that he was the one who was least enthusiastic about the plan in the first place. But even Warrington wasn't stupid enough to put himself directly in the line of fire.

"No," assured Ankaa. "I doubt Umbridge knows about that. Don't worry."

"So we're still practicing then?"

Ankaa nodded at the boy. "Next week," she told him. "Get the word to your friends as well, will you? Don't talk about it outside, only when you're here."

The students nodded gleefully before bounding off to their friends on the couch. Ankaa turned back to the Decree, reading it thoroughly once more. A part of her hoped that if she read it with enough concentration, the words would begin to blur together into a great jumbled mess that would leave the decree null and void. Sadly, the Decree remained unchanged.

Ankaa glanced down at her watch. The Common Room had began crowding with students, waiting for their friends before they would head down to the Great Hall. Her talk with Draco had taken up more time than she had wanted, and now talking to Mopsus would have to wait until after her lessons with Professor Snape tonight.

As she made her way down to the Great Hall, Ankaa could only concentrate on Umbridge's latest Decree. When she entered the Hall, Ankaa immediately spotted the old turd sitting on the Staff Table in her obnoxiously colored clothes.

Umbridge was looking between the students who had already settled themselves at their house tables. Though the Professor had a smile on her face, Ankaa felt that old woman was everything but happy. Upon spotting Ankaa, Umbridge's eyes widened in glee and her smile widened. Ankaa's eye twitched in irritation before she took a deep breath and made up her mind.

She had to apologize. Ankaa _had_ to reconcile with Umbridge. It was imperative to get back in her good graces, especially if Harry had indeed decided to start that ridiculous study group of his (and especially if Fred and George were going to be a part of it). If Ankaa could reconcile with the crazy witch, she could insure getting insider access to Umbridge and keep her away from her friends.

With her head held high, Ankaa walked determinedly towards the Professor.

"Good morning, Professor Umbridge," Ankaa greeted her with a smile. "I hope I'm not disturbing."

"Not at the moment, Miss Rhyther."

Ankaa tried to appear as if she was sorry. Sheepishly, she said, "Actually Professor, I wanted to apologize for what I had said to you… about Cepheus."

Umbridge regarded her carefully. She didn't seem to be surprised at Ankaa's apology, which led the young girl to believe that the Professor was expecting an apology all along. Most likely because Umbridge expected people to beg after she had them serve detention with those monstrous Blood Quills.

"I hope you understand that this apology does not mean you are excused from your detentions."

"I do," Ankaa nodded immediately, trying to appease the old hag. "I just wanted you to know that you were right, and I was wrong. I was foolish enough to listen to Mister Potter's _lies_ in a deeply troubled time, Professor, and I hope you can excuse that. I understand now that Mister Potter wants nothing more than fame. Minister Fudge was, and will _always_ be, right."

 _That should do it,_ Ankaa thought, watching in satisfaction as Umbridge seemed to reconsider. Sometimes you just have to tell exactly what they hear to get them off your back, even if it isn't close to being the truth.

With a sickly sweet smile, stirred her tea and nodded softly. "I'm glad you see the error of your ways, Miss Rhyther," she said. "I'd like to see you in my office later tonight, Miss Rhyther. You will still be serving detention with me."

"Of course, Professor."

With that, Ankaa turned and walked away. At the Gryffindor table, she spotted and unusual amount of people surrounding Harry, Ronald, and Hermione. Immediately, Ankaa sighed. These idiots couldn't possibly be more conspicuous about Umbridge's suspicions.

Ronald's eyes narrowed at Ankaa's form as she crossed the Gryffindor table after turning away from Umbridge. He noticed Ankaa looking at Fred, who gave her a smile and a subtle wink. Ronald looked back at the Slytherin girl in time to see her lips tug into a small smile before she turned towards the rest of her lot.

"Maybe Ankaa told Umbridge," Ron muttered.

Beside him, Fred turned to him quickly. Slapping the back of his brother's head, Fred admonished, "Don't be stupid in public, Ron, it's not a good look."

"I'm serious!" Ron cried, massaging the back of his head.

"And I'm the Minister for Magic," George retorted, just as angrily.

"Oh yeah?" Ron glared, "How can you be so sure she wouldn't tell Umbridge? She was talking to the hag right now!"

"Just stick to being a Prefect Ron," snapped Fred, "It's all you're good at."

"He's mediocre at that too," George muttered. Turning back to Harry, who was now looking to the Slytherin girl in deep thought, he said, "Don't listen to Ron, Harry. He's lost his marbles ever since he found out the rat he used to sleep with was a full grown man."

Flushing a deep red, Ron muttered sullenly, "Don't remind me."

"Then don't talk about her like that," threatened Fred. "You don't know what she was talking to Umbridge about. Besides, if she really was on Umbridge's side—which she is _not_ , Ron—she wouldn't have had detention with her."

"She had detention with Umbridge?" asked Harry. "She always told me to stay out of trouble, and now she's the one causing it."

George shrugged. "She got it because she told Umbridge she was lying about what happened in the graveyard, and that you were right."

"What?"

"Yeah," Fred looked down at his astonished younger brother with a serious look, "Might want all the facts before you start accusing her, Ron."

"Bloody hell, what's crawled up your arse?"

George placed a hand on Fred's shoulder to calm him down before he decapitated Ron in the middle of the Great Hall. Fred, thankfully, seemed to realize that the scenario was much to public for him to say anything else.

Fred was sure that if Ankaa knew he was arguing like this she would have his head on a silver platter. Not only did she not need his help (she would most likely say that), but Fred was being blatantly obvious about his friendship (or more, because were they even considered friends at this point, or had they crossed into the 'it's complicated' territory?).

Fred glanced towards Ankaa, noticing that she was sitting with her back to him. She had no doubt thought that if she faced him, he would keep casting her sly glances and winks. She was right. He definitely would have.

"C'mon, mate," George slapped a hand on Fred's back. "Time for class."

Reluctantly, Fred rose from his seat and tore his eyes away from the curly haired girl.

* * *

Later that day, Ankaa stood beside Pansy as they waited outside Professor Snape's classroom for Potions. Ankaa idly listened to Draco drone on about getting permission from Umbridge about reforming the Slytherin Quidditch team. Ankaa watched Draco wave around the official-looking piece of parchment (it was currently his most prized possession, along with the howler his dad sent him a couple of years ago, no doubt).

Luckily for Ankaa, Hermione seemed to be smarter than her usual self today. Ankaa could see the Gryffindor girl reigning Harry and Ronald in, advising them not to rise to Draco's goading. It all seemed to be going remarkably well, at least until Neville Longbottom of all people, decided to charge past Harry and straight towards Malfoy.

Neither of the Slytherins reacted while Neville was being held back by Harry. The sight of it was just enough to render them into shock. Ankaa glanced towards Draco, who looked as surprised as she felt. Ankaa examined Longbottom carefully, taking note of how frantic he was to get out of Harry (and now Ron's) grasp to lay his hands on Draco. Whatever Draco had said must have really rattled him.

"Fighting, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom?" a cold, sneering voice interrupted Ankaa's trailing thoughts. Snape's black eyes were trained on the wrestling trio. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom, Potter, or it will be detention. Inside, all of you."

Draco snickered as he made his way inside. Beside him, Pansy turned one last time to shoot Longbottom a look before she scurried past Ankaa, and into the classroom. Ankaa did not say anything, seeing as Longbottom was still fuming, and everyone else was too frozen to even react.

"You will notice," said Snape as Ankaa entered the classroom, "that we have a guest with us today."

Ankaa swallowed an irritated sigh that was bubbling in the back of her throat as she settled herself into the spot beside Blaise. Umbridge just could not leave her sight. The Pseudo-Professor was sitting in a corner, with a clipboard on her knee. Ankaa cast one look at her before turning back to Professor Snape, knowing that this was a showdown for the ages.

"We are continuing with our Strengthening Solutions today, you will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson, if correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend—instructions"—he waved his wand—"on the board. Carry on."

Ankaa watched her Potion bubble wearily. She hadn't been paying attention during their last class, having been distracted by Draco and Pansy arguing. Not only did she have to spend extra time with the potion last class, she had to actively make sure she put in the right ingredients to counter the effects of the extra powdered snake fang that she had let slip into her cauldron.

About fifteen minutes before their class was to come to an end, Umbridge made her way over to Ankaa's table. Her beady eyes were fixed on Pansy, who was far too eager to respond to any question. When Umbridge finally left a few minutes later, and the bell rang to dismiss the students, Ankaa carefully put her turquoise solution into a vial and made her way over to Snape's desk.

"Your lessons begin tonight, Miss Rhyther," said Snape quietly, despite the fact that no one but her was left in the classroom.

"I've still got detention with Umbridge—"

"So I've heard," Snape sneered, sounding completely unconcerned with her predicament.

"Can we reschedule for—"

"This is not a vacation, Miss Rhyther, I do not work on your beck and call," said Snape, eyes narrowing dangerously. "If you cannot manage your activities, perhaps I should remove you from them? I'm sure Miss Parkinson would like to be a Prefect—"

"No!" Ankaa narrowed her eyes at him, and he did the same. Pursing her lips, she said, "I'll be there tonight. Thank you, Professor, I appreciate it."

Snape merely raised a brow. Recognizing her dismissal, Ankaa turned and walked away. She wondered if she could skip going to Divination entirely, but knew that if she did, Draco and Blaise would question her about her whereabouts which would just end up complicating things even more. She wanted some peace and quiet to think about how to get out of detention with Umbridge tonight. If she didn't make it to Snape's lessons, Ankaa was sure the man would never teach her again.

"Ankaa!"

Ankaa spotted George running up the stairs to the tower behind her. George hunched over, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"Gotta—show—you—somethin'," he grimaced as he stood up, immediately clutching a stitch in his side. Still breathless, he asked, "Are you free later tonight? Fred and I just finished one type of the Skiving Snackbox. We wanted you to take a look at it before we start selling it."

"Tonight?" Biting her lip, she reluctantly told him, "I've got detention, and Snape's lessons, and then my Prefect rounds."

"Can't you just skip the rounds? Make Malfoy do them instead?"

 _No_ , Ankaa thought _, he'll know I'm skiving off to meet up with Fred_.

"He's not the type of cover," Ankaa lied. "Just start selling them, I'm sure you guys made it perfectly."

"We know we did," said George smugly, "which is why we need you to see it."

"I can't tonight George," said Ankaa, sounding genuinely sorry. "Just start selling them, okay?"

George made a face. Crossing his arms, he said, "We wanted you to be there for the inauguration, y'know. Fred's been really excited since… well, you know—" He gave her a cheeky smirk, "—so we were hoping you'd be there, to see how it works…"

Ankaa glanced at the ladder leading up to Trelawney's room. Did she really need to go to Divination? She could already see the future (theoretically, of course, seeing as she was still working on the practical applications of actually being able to see the future on command), did she really need a crazy old teacher to talk to her about her dreams? Besides, Ankaa could always lie to Draco; he wouldn't believe her, of course, but he wouldn't look into it either.

"Go on then," said George, giving her an exaggeratedly sad look as he turned back towards the stairs. "I'll just tell Fred you're going to be busy."

"Haven't you got class right now?"

"Nope," shrugged the boy, "Free period. Well… not really, we just decided to skip."

Ankaa grinned.

"Go," said George happily, not seeming at all saddened by the fact that she wasn't coming, "you're already late."

Ankaa looked to the ladder once more before turning to smile at George. "Can't be late if I don't show up at all, right?"

George laughed, "That's the spirit!" Taking her hand, he pulled her along excitedly back down the tower. "I'm glad you're finally becoming more like us. It's good to see Fred's got good taste."

"Are you going to keep teasing me about that?" asked Ankaa dryly.

"I haven't even started yet," George teased. "You'll want to murder me by the time I start teasing you."

"I don't need you to tease me to feel that way."

"Touché, my dear," George chuckled, "Does Fred know you feel that way about me."

Ankaa slapped his arm without a moment's hesitation, which only made him laugh harder. After George's laughter died down, Ankaa waited for him to say something else about her and Fred, but he remained silent. Cautiously, Ankaa looked at him from the corner of her eyes. George was already staring at her with a smug look on his face, his eyes as mischievous as ever, lips pulled into a wide smirk.

He didn't have to say anything for Ankaa to know George was still incredibly amused about how easy it was to tease her. Ankaa blushed in embarrassment before groaning in irritation, all of this just made him laugh harder.

Fred looked away from the small orange and purple candies in front of him as his brother entered with tears of mirth rolling down his cheeks. George was laughing loudly, wiping at his eyes, and shaking his head as he settled himself on the desk with a deep sigh. Behind him was Ankaa, a face void of all expression, but her eyes were glaring daggers at George.

"What's so funny?" asked Fred, looking between George and Ankaa.

"Nothing," answered Ankaa immediately, glaring at George when he opened his mouth to respond.

"I was teasing her," George supplied, completely undeterred by the Slytherin's glares.

"Teasing about—" Fred trailed off in thought. Ankaa saw a look of understanding dawn on his face, before his face broke out in an identical smug and mischievous grin like his brother. George and Fred both turned to Ankaa, looking extremely pleased with themselves.

"Stop staring at me."

They only grinned wider.

"Stop. Staring."

Fred settled his elbows on the table and placed his head on his hands so that he could lean on the table and keep staring at her more. George, on the other hand, leaned back in his chair lazily and continued smirking at her, crossing his arms and give her an amused look.

"If you're just going to keep staring at me, I'm leaving," growled Ankaa, turning to head back to the door. "I can't believe I skipped class for this."

With a loud laugh, Fred took a hold of her wrist and pulled her back so she was sitting down right next to him. With a smile, Fred placed his arm around her shoulders. As he expected, Ankaa brushed him off of her in anger.

"We appreciate you skipping class," said Fred, nudging her with his shoulder, "but that's why we told you to come later tonight."

"I've still got detention with Umbridge, and on top of that my lessons with Snape start tonight, and of course, Prefect rounds."

"Sounds packed," commented George. "See, _this_ is exactly why Fred and I chose not to become Prefects."

"You make it sound like you had a chance to begin with."

"You'd be surprised," laughed Fred, "I have a feeling McGonagall is actually fonder of us than she lets on. All teachers are."

"I aspire to have this level of confidence in myself one day."

"All in due time, little one!" George stood with a flourish, "Come, then, Fred. Let's show her what we've got."

Fred nodded enthusiastically before leaving Ankaa's side to stand in front of the desk with George. Both of them were smiling down at her, an air of excitement surrounding them. Fred held up the candy in his hand.

"This, m'lady," he gestured to the candy between his thumb and forefinger with a great flourish, "is the latest invention of the Skiving Snackbox! Latest, but certainly not the last, isn't that right Forge?"

"Right you are, Gred! Take the orange end of this little wonderpill here, and you'll be projectile vomiting into Umbridge's face in no time!"

Ankaa laughed. There was no doubt in her mind that Skiving Snackboxes would be a complete hit with the students, especially to get out of Umbridge's classes.

"I'm guessing the purple end stops it?" Ankaa took the little chew from Fred's hands, "Have you tried it yet?"

"Actually," said Fred, "we were going to make _you_ do it." At Ankaa's uncomfortable look, Fred laughed. "Just kidding!" Holding up a bucket, he took the little chew from Ankaa's hands. "Step back, lady and gent! I'm about to show you what I wish I could do every time I see Umbridge's face."

Fred carefully bit into the orange end of the chew. Immediately, he retched into the bucket and vomited. Ankaa grimaced and took a step back. As amusing as it was to see the twins with their ideas, seeing and hearing Fred vomit into a bucket was just as unappetizing. Finally, after a few more rounds of retching, Fred forced the purple end of the candy in his mouth and the vomiting stopped.

George immediately vanished away the vomit. Smiling, both twins turned to Ankaa before proclaiming, "Ta-dah!"

Ankaa clapped for them, "Bravo! What a marvelous display!"

Fred and George bowed at the waist, grinning widely as they did so. With a grimace, Fred wiped at his mouth. He muttered something about needing to rinse his mouth out before he left to go to the washroom.

"You'll start selling them tonight then?" Ankaa asked George as she helped him gather all the little chews that were placed on the table.

George nodded. "We're still trying to come up with a name yet, but that's okay since we're just taking pre-orders at the moment."

"Sign me up." When George looked at her in surprise, she laughed, "You didn't think that I'd just stand here while you two came up with some of the best prank gadgets I've ever seen, did you?"

"No," George conceded slowly, "but we don't want you to buy one."

"What? Why not?"

George laughed, "Relax, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant you don't have to _buy_ one, Ankaa. None of this would have even been possible if you and Harry hadn't given us the money."

"It was an investment," Ankaa huffed, "I'm not going to be freeloading off of you."

"Think of it as a gift then."

"You already gave me the Canary Creams."

"Think of it as a welcome to the family gift then," George gave her a sly smile.

Ankaa gave him a look which only made him smile more. With a quiet chuckle, George packed away the last of the candies before propping himself on the desk where she stood.

"On a more serious note—"

"I didn't know you could be serious."

George flicked her in the head before continuing. "I really am glad that you and Fred are getting together," he said.

"Er, we aren't." Ankaa muttered, "At least not…"

"Yet?" offered George. With a laugh, he wrapped his arm around Ankaa's shoulders. "Whatever the case," he said, "I'm glad you two are at least back to normal now. The tension between you two was stifling."

"You're telling me," Ankaa murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Giving her a look, George continued, "Anyways. Just wanted to say that I'm glad to have you back."

"I never left."

"Sure, whatever you say." Reaching over her head, George shook the box of chews. "Any ideas for names?" he asked.

"The spew chew?" offered Ankaa uncertainly. George considered the name. "But it doesn't stick to the rest of your theme."

"Theme?"

"The alliteration," Ankaa explained, propping herself up on the spot beside him. "You guys always have names with amazing alliteration—see what I did there—Canary Creams, Ton-Tongue Toffee…"

George nodded. Weighing the box of the chews in his hand, he muttered, "Puking… Pastilles?"

"Puking Pastilles?" Ankaa considered it for a moment, "I like it!"

Fred walked in then, wiping his hands on his trousers. When George and Ankaa told him of the tentative name for the candies. Fred liked it so much that he immediately started ruffling through his backpack to write it down on the order sheet.

"Well, this was fun," said Ankaa as she stood up and slung her bag on her shoulder. "Sadly, I've got Defense Against the Dark Arts next, and I can't be late, especially if I'm to convince Umbridge to let me out of detention tonight."

"The bell hasn't even rung yet!" Fred frowned, "Can't you stay for a little while? You're going to be too busy for us to see you later."

From behind Fred, Ankaa could see George laughing silently. George gave Ankaa a wide smile before making a heart with his hands, winking at her. He also made kissy faces, looking between Fred and Ankaa. The Slytherin girl, though she could feel her body temperature rising, glared at the boy.

"I won't if George keeps doing _that._ "

Fred whirled around to his brother quickly, to see what he was doing. George stood still, a completely innocent expression on his face. George shrugged, pretending he had no clue of what Ankaa was talking about. Over Fred's shoulder George could see Ankaa flip him off, a self-satisfied smile on her face.

"Besides," Ankaa spoke, "don't you guys have class too? Please tell me you don't make Lee take notes for you all the time."

"Nope," said Fred, hauling the Puking Pastilles in his backpack as well and closing the flap. "We've got Arithmancy now, which we won't be missing."

"You took that class?"

George nodded as the three of them exited the classroom and started walking towards the Arithmancy classroom, which happened to be on the way to the DADA classroom.

"It'll be good for business," said George. "Hermione said it's necessary, even though Freddie and I are pretty good at it naturally, as I'm sure you can imagine."

Ankaa only smiled.

"Besides, it was an easy O." Fred shrugged, "We figured we might as well take it for N.E.W.T level."

"Speaking of Snape," said George, completely off topic, "What're your lessons with him about?"

"Legilimency," Ankaa muttered, "Dumbledore wants me to start practicing so that I can begin to shield my mind."

Fred pursed his lips, deep in thought. He knew somewhere down the line, Ankaa would have to face Voldemort. It was as sure as Umbridge handing out useless detentions. He just hadn't expected her to begin training for it so soon. It was surreal to him, that all these teenagers, like Ankaa and Harry, were under such a distinct and dangerous threat.

"Fred!" Ankaa pinched his arm to get his attention. Fred looked own at her, looking a little shaken up. "Did I pinch you that hard? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Fred looked to George. The two shared a look, before George nodded and walked ahead and around the corner to their Arithmancy classroom.

"Is everything alright?"

Fred nodded slowly. "I was just thinking about this whole thing with"—Fred gulped slightly—"Voldemort, and I just realized how much danger you'd be in."

Ankaa bit her lip. "It's not that bad," she said quietly, trying to console him, "just think of it as an early start for an exam, that's all."

"An exam won't try to kill you if you don't know the answer Ankaa," Fred retorted dryly, completely serious.

"You're right, that was a bad analogy," Ankaa frowned in frustration, wringing her hands. She couldn't understand why Fred was so concerned about her all of a sudden. He had known for a while that she was a Seer. If anything, Ceph's death should have been a wakeup call for him.

 _Not everyone's like you_ , Ankaa reminded herself.

"I know you'll be alright," Fred muttered after a moment, looking carefully at her. "It just feels a lot more serious now, especially with Umbridge around."

Ankaa snorted. In an effort to change the topic, Ankaa said, "I'm more worried about you and the Puking Pastilles, actually. You're going to vomit all that you eat."

Fred raised a brow at her. With the same sly smile that she had been seeing a lot of recently, he stepped closer to her. "You're worried about me, are you?" he whispered. "You can always come to the Common Room, help take care of me."

"I mean I'm worried about whoever has to keep eating those Pastilles to test them—"

"—which is _me_."

"—and it just _happens_ to be you, it doesn't mean anything—"

Fred nodded with a wide smile. "I'm sure it doesn't." His eyes darted from Ankaa's eyes to her lips. He was so close. Fred looked back to her eyes, noticing the apprehension. With a gentle smile, he stepped back. Someday, when the doubt, apprehension, and fear were absent from her face, Fred would lean down all the way and kiss her. But today was not that way. Instead, he held out his hand.

"Here," he deposited a Puking Pastille in her hand with a smile, "I know you've probably got something planned already on how to deal with Umbridge, but in case that doesn't work, use these to get out of detention. I'd rather you didn't miss your lesson with Snape."

"Thank you," Ankaa released an uneven breath, still reeling from how close he had been to her. Clutching the Puking Pastille, she told him, "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Fred stood straight again, "Let me know if you need any help dealing with that old coot. George and I will be more than happy to wreak some havoc to get you out of detention."

Ankaa laughed and nodded her assent.

The silence between them stretched on for a moment, but Ankaa did not consider it uncomfortable in the slightest. She was aware the two of them were just standing there, smiling at each other like dolts when the bell rang.

"Go on then," Fred gestured with his head, "don't want Umbridge to keep waiting."

"Guess not," Ankaa mumbled, glancing down the end of the hallway. It was still empty, but she could hear the crowds of students clamouring towards them. The excited chatter, the shouts ad laughs were steadily getting closer and closer. If she had to act, she _had_ to do it now.

In an uncharacteristic show of affection, Ankaa reached for Fred's sweater, and pulled him down slightly. She stood on the tips of her toes quickly, and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. She was aware that her hands rested on his shoulders, feeling them tense and relax under her touch, and his hands had taken a hold of her waist in surprise.

Lingering only for a moment, Ankaa whispered, "Thanks Fred," against his cheek softly before turning and heading down the hallway just as the hoard of students made their way around the corner.

Before she turned the corner, Ankaa turned one last time to spot Fred Weasley still standing frozen in his spot. His fingers were on his cheek, in the same spot she had just kissed. Fred was giving her a soft smile, filled with pure affection and amazement.

Smiling at him, Ankaa turned away and headed to Umbridge's classroom. Even the thought of spending the next hour with Umbridge did not wipe the dazzling smile off her face.

It was a good day.

* * *

 **Notes;**

Ah... I'm alive. I'm so so sorry for the late chapter, but to make up for I made it extra long! And kinda fluffy, I hope. Let me know what you think. Also, maybe we should come up with a ship name for Fred and Ankaa? I'm horrible at that stuff so I'm depending on you lot. If you want the next chapter, I wanna see some ship names, mkay?

I'm not kidding guys, reviews make it more likely that I'll have the next chapter out sooner. I got like, three or four reviews in the last couple of days, and it just spurred me into action and got rid of my writer's block. The next chapter should be up by the end of the week. If you...

REVIEW!

As usual, a big big BIG thank you to all those who favourited and followed the story! Thank you to **Kyla Lee, chelsnichole12, DWgeek2010, emmybear0216, DancingWithAngelsandDemons, Kamigami no hidenka, The Archenfiend, lek99, Daydream-Away95, minnatarek, Robin Renshaw, Bayluv, Cuina, Mathur Pavani, SerpentLuna, Gina-B-ookworm, Hkokuryuha, Azurai Wolf, Mika Daisuke, bookloverbookworm, culdrencakeaddiction, Scarlette Winter, WinnieThePoohLoover, tooclosefortety, mafiaprinecss01,** and **tevau!**

As always, I look forward to hearing your thoughts! READ AND REVIEW!

\- Aree

P.S: The next chapter will be out within the next week, so no need to worry.

P.P.S: Fingers crossed.


	37. Lessons with Snape

**_Disclaimer:_** _Don't own the HP series. Do own this fanfic though._

* * *

 **Guest:** LOOOL I'm so sorry! Hopefully, this time when you check, you're filled with excitement and not dissapointment!

 **skywsalker:** Oh trust me, I feel. Slowburn stories are a bit hard for me to read too, because it just takes so much patience and I'm also always terrified that the story will be abandoned and my ship will sink, which is why I could never EVER do that to you! So rest assured, this slow burn will pay off! Hope you like this chapter! Thank you so much for your review!

 **timelady** : LOOOOL I FEEL SO ATTACKED but I love it! I'm not kidding when I say reviews spur me into action, so thank you to you because really, I wouldn't have had the will to write this chapter had you not reviewed. So really, this chapter is dedicated to you!

 **moonlusth** : ... oh my god. I LOVE YOUR REVIEW! So detailed! I love how you listed examples, it literally made my day. I don't get the chance to go back and read the story a lot, so its really nice to see little bits and pieces that people really like! And yeah, I always thought that Fred's girlfriend would have to get along well with George if he was ever going to be serious about her, and George is LITERALLY their biggest fan. As for the rating... I don't know. I don't think I'll be changing it to an M, just because I'm not particularly good at writing that, but it will definitely have suggestive themes, at least enough within the T rating.

Actually, originally I had planned to write a Sirius/Maya fic, and thats why some of the earlier chapters are a little bit sketchy about the details of their relationship because I wanted some mystery that would be revealed in their own story. However, I'm not entirely sure if I'll be doing that anymore, which means you'll be seeing a lot more in depth characterization of their relationship in Seeking Greatness. I'll have to go back and fix that in the earlier chapters, and I've been feeling that I just really need to spruce up some of the earlier chapters and edit them for more characterization, but I won't be doing that until this story is finished, so no worries. But I suppose I might be swayed if enough people want to read a Sirius/Maya fic. hmm

 **minatwzakisana** : It's up and running now! Thanks for letting me know by the way! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I'm so happy that you like the story!

 **amypnde** : Of courseee! Thanks so much for taking the time to read it!

 **Guest** : GOTCHUUU

 **elekytra** : I am blushing oh mannn. I'm always glad to help! And thanks so much! I felt that I'd kinda been rushing a bit to get the story across, but I'm definitely going to try and get more detail in there! Let me know if this chapter hits that mark, and what I can do to improve! Thank you so much for your feedback!

 **DelilahKnight** : I've actually read To be a Slytherin before! Though, I haven't gone back to it since I started writing Seeking Greatness. But I'm glad you're liking my story as well! I know Morgana Deryn's story is spectacular on its own, so it really makes me happy when someone tells me they like my stuff too cause, I mean, I've read her work and it's literally THE BEST so to be compared to that is just.. wohh. I hope you leave another review, I'd like to hear more from you Nandini!

 **Tingtin26021996** : I had originally planned to, but I'm not sure if I will anymore. I think if people really want to, sometime in the future, I might write a Sirius/Maya fic. I've got it roughly sketched out, so it shouldn't be a problem-especially since I don't think it'll be as long as Seeking Greatness.

 **NaviJam** : YOU RE-READ OMGGG YES! Sorry for the wait by the way! But I hope you like this chapter. Sorry in advance though because LMAO THIS CHAPTER IS CRAZYYYYY

 **tevau** : THANK YOU!

 **AthenaB** : LOOOL Girl you're gonna be so excited. That Puking Pastille is glorious and Umbridge got what she deserves!

 **Frisk or Chara:** Omg you're going to make me cry. Honestly, I'm surprised people are still reading. And seeing reviews like yours where you genuinely enjoy Ankaa's character is just absolutely heartwarming to me. I hope I can do you, and Ankaa's character, justice as we progress through Seeking Greatness!

 **hanlue** : THANK YOU OMGGGG MY HEART! I hope you like this chapter too! Also, thanks so much for reading - I know tooclosefortety recommended it and its a long story so I really appreciate you taking the time to read it!

 **danierys** : THANK YOU! I hope you like this chapter too! It's a bit much but it needs to happen honestly - it's the turning point in Fred/ANkaa's relationship, I think.

 **Guest** : Thanks for reviewing! ;)

 **patrickvrona** : Oh man, I can't wait until they get into their relationship and everyone starts to tease them. I am literally ITCHING to write that. SO EXCITED! Thank you so much for giving my story a chance! I hope you continue to like it!

 **tooclosefortety** : First of all, I LOVE that you recommended this story to your friends! I literally cannot gush enough about it! And I'm happy to inform you that Rheasley is the official ship name for Fred/Ankaa! A lot of other readers seemed to like it, and I must admit, it flows so perfectly its almost like they were made for each other ahaha! And please, your English is perfect, I understood everything! I can't wait to hear from you again! I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

 _"The Phoenix must burn to emerge." - Janet Fitch, White Oleander_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Thirty-Seven – Lessons with Snape_**

Later that evening, Ankaa knocked on the door to Professor Umbridge's office. Ankaa waited outside for a few seconds, knowing that despite hearing the knock, Umbridge was no doubt making Ankaa suffer more. Immediately, Ankaa's hands found the Puking Pastille in her pocket and turned it over thrice. She had half a mind to just eat the orange chew now, so that the moment she saw Umbridge's face, she could throw up on it.

"Come in."

Steeling herself to face the she-devil, Ankaa walked inside confidently. Umbridge gazed at her, with the same self-satisfied smile she always had on. Smiling contently, the Professor pointed to the chair off to the side. As usual, the parchment and Blood Quill were placed on the table when Ankaa sat down.

"Before we begin detention tonight, Miss Rhyther," began Umbridge as she stood up, "I was hoping to have little chat with you."

Curiously, Ankaa raised a brow, "Is something the matter, Professor?"

Umbridge only took a step closer. Ankaa spotted the extra tea cup on her desk, steaming with hot tea. Umbridge took the cup and saucer and placed it in front of Ankaa, on top of the empty piece of parchment.

"Perhaps I could indulge you in some tea, first." Umbridge did not ask, contrary to what her tone suggested. She looked expectantly from the cup to Ankaa, raising her brows when the Slytherin girl did not automatically take a sip of the tea.

Ankaa, on the other hand, was staring at Umbridge unflinchingly. She felt a surge of anger resurface, and did her best to quell the feeling before she did something stupid and lashed out at the lady before her.

With an equally fake smile, Ankaa apologized, "I'm not much of a tea person, Professor."

From the diminished distance between them, Ankaa could see Umbridge's eye twitch in anger. The Professor, however, gave no other indication that she was dissatisfied with Ankaa's retort. Umbridge leaned forward at the waist, smiling sweetly still, and whispered, "You will have the tea, Miss Rhyther, I _insist_."

The continued staring at each other, unblinking, for another thirty seconds. In that time, Ankaa came to the realization that Umbridge was testing her. Umbridge no doubt wanted to see whether or not Ankaa could be used to gather information about other students. If Ankaa was compliant, Umbridge would no doubt use her to keep tabs on the school. And the closer Ankaa was to Umbridge, the less likely she was to be caught by her.

And though it irked Ankaa beyond belief to give Umbridge the satisfaction of a minor victory, Ankaa reached forward reluctantly and lifted the cup to her lips.

"Good," whispered Umbridge, standing straight once more. As she turned back to return to her desk, Ankaa spilled half of the tea into the dried up plant by the window. Umbridge had made it entirely too sweet. The first spit had sent Ankaa recoiling in horror.

"Tell me, Miss Rhyther," began Umbridge, seated at her desk, "are you close with Harry Potter?"

"I suppose," Ankaa said a little too quickly. She immediately set down the rest of the tea and clutched her robes tightly, underneath the table. Ankaa could feel her skin flushing, and her heart racing in discomfort. She eyed the tea before her, cursing herself for not guessing that Umbridge had spiked it with Veritserum before.

 _It's okay_ , she tried to console herself, eyeing the Professor who stood and approached her in curiosity. _Veritaserum can be manipulated_.

It was the oddest feeling. Being forced to tell the truth was something Ankaa had never thought she would have to do. The moment Umbridge asked her question, Ankaa's breathing would become more laboured until she would say the answer. And she could not say anything except the truth.

 _Change the truth_ , said a voice in her head, _Veritaserum is unreliable because it depends on the consumer's interpretation of a question, their definition of a truth, to determine what is the truth or not._

"Tell me more," commanded Umbridge.

Ankaa ground her teeth together in an effort to stop spilling everything to the crazed lunatic before her. Slowly, she said, "I think he considers us friends… given that Ceph was in the tournament with him."

"And do you consider yourself a friend to Mister Potter?" asked Umbridge, looking absolutely delighted. She probably thought Ankaa would spill all that she knew now.

"No," said Ankaa, "in fact I don't really know him." Which was true. Ankaa did not really know Mister _James_ Potter. Umbridge hadn't exactly specified who she was talking about, did she? Ankaa watched with smugness as Umbridge's expression fell.

Umbridge stood in front of Ankaa's desk, her fingers tapping the desk slowly. "Tell me what you know of their secret meetings," said Umbridge, watching Ankaa with determination.

"I wasn't a part of that," said Ankaa quickly, and bit her tongue from saying any more. While she _technically_ had not been a part of the meeting, Ankaa knew exactly who was involved. She wasn't just about to hand Fred and his friends to Umbridge on a silver platter because she couldn't work around the Veritaserum.

"Is Mister Potter involved?"

"No." James Potter was indeed _not_ involved with Harry Potter's secret group.

Umbridge stared at Ankaa for a moment, trying to discern whether or not she was still telling the truth. Ankaa stared at her for a moment before looking away, for she could not let the Professor spot the look of victory in her eyes. Umbridge glanced down at Ankaa's half finished cup of tea before looking back at the girl.

"Now, Miss Rhyther, let us try one more time," she said, reverting back to her sweet and sinister smile, "Tell me the names of all those who are involved in the secret organization."

The familiar tightness in her chest resurfaced, compelling her to say something—anything. But Ankaa tightened her hands in her lap, clutching the Puking Pastille.

The _secret_ organization.

The secret _organization_.

First off, Umbridge could have been referring to _any_ secret organization around the globe. And second, was Harry's little organization even a secret given that he had discussed about it in the Hogs Head? And last, whatever rag tag group of friends Harry had assembled, they were _hardly_ an organization. Organization implies order. Ankaa seriously doubted that there was any order in whatever Harry's little group of friends were doing.

After her breakdown of Umbridge's request, Ankaa felt the tightness in her chest vanish. And so, carefully, she said, "I don't know who's involved in that secret organization." That secret organization… referring to the Illuminati.

Umbridge frowned. She stood straight, holding her head up high as she turned to her desk once more and reached for the teapot. Immediately, Ankaa brought the puking Pastille to her lips and bit down on the orange end. If she had to endure any more of that horrendous tea, Ankaa knew she would have ended up throwing up anyway. She chewed on the Pastille quickly, swallowing before Umbridge turned.

"Professor," Ankaa began meekly, "I don't feel too well."

Umbridge turned to her with a raised brow. Ankaa stood as well, with one hand over her mouth and another clutching her gurgling stomach.

Not even a second later, Ankaa vomited all over the Blood Quill and blank parchment, even into the tea. When her first bout of vomiting finished, she looked up just long enough to spot the look of alarm intermingled with disgust on Umbridge's face. Standing quickly, Ankaa took a step closer to Umbridge. Ankaa would have laughed, if she could, when Umbridge took a step back in horror.

"Stay away!"

"Professor—" And that's when another bout of vomiting hit her. It was a horrible feeling, and she hated every second of it, but Ankaa would have relived this torture a million times if it meant that she could vomit on Umbridge's shoes again and again.

"Hospital Wing, Miss Rhyther!" Umbridge was screeching, standing on her chair to avoid the stream of vomit that almost hit her. "Go! GO!"

Ankaa, wanting to milk it for all it was worth, placed a hand over her mouth once more. Knowing she only had seconds before she had to vomit again, she stood tall and asked, "What about my detention, Professor?"

"IT'S OVER! GET OUT!"

Ankaa only nodded before grabbing her things and running to the door. Once she clutched the handle, she paused one more time for good measure. Bending at the knees, she retched again.

"DO IT OUTSIDE!"

 _Serves you right, Umbitch_ , thought Ankaa as she jumped over her vomit in Umbridge's doorway. She shoved the purple end of the Pastille in her mouth, keeping a hand over her mouth to force herself to chew the little candy. She ran from Umbridge's office, continuing to pretend as if she was going to throw up even though her stomach did not feel as as it was summersaulting anymore.

Ankaa grimaced at the taste in her mouth, and opted first to head down to the dormitory before she had to head to Snape's classroom. She noticed her friends were missing from the common room, which was odd since they always set up camp by the fireplace and did their homework together. With an inquisitive quirk of her brow, Ankaa headed up to her room and began brushing her teeth. While brushing, she checked her roommates' beds, frowning around the toothbrush when she found them empty.

 _Where could they have gone_?

Shrugging, Ankaa rinsed her mouth. Checking her watch, she noticed she only had a few more minutes to get to Snape's classroom and begin her lesson. As she headed to his classroom, Ankaa wondered if Snape would teach her a little bit before getting straight into the lesson. Although, knowing his past track record it it was quite likely that he would just start to go through her mind the moment she sat down before him.

Ankaa wanted to slap herself for not reading about Occlumency and Legilimency before. Harry's nature of procrastinating really seemed to be rubbing off on her.

Ankaa knocked on the door at exactly nine o'clock (knowing Snape would appreciate her punctuality, deep, _deep_ down). She didn't hear a response from the Professor, but she could hear him shuffling inside. Ankaa opened the door and stepped inside.

"Shut the door behind you, Miss Rhyther."

Ankaa did so, and stood obediently by his table as he finished reading another students essay. Ankaa glanced at the parchment that was riddled with crossed out lines and question marks and crosses. When Snape looked up at her and raised a brow, Ankaa looked away.

"I assume you are familiar with the art of Occlumency."

"Not entirely," Ankaa relented, "I wanted to brush up on it, but I didn't get the chance to."

"And your detentions with _Professor_ Umbridge?" Snape's lip curled into a sneer, as if even addressing Umbridge as a Professor was the same as saying Voldemort's name out loud.

"They are at an end, sir." Ankaa smiled indulgently, "I don't think she will be too excited to see me after what I did today."

Snape regarded her quietly for a moment, the tip of his quill hovering over the parchment, before he gave her a slight nod and stood up.

"Occlumency is the branch of magic that seals a witch or a wizard against magical intrusion and influence," said Snape, pointing to the chair he had moved aside for Ankaa to sit on. "In the case of both you and your mother, it is imperative that you understand and perfect how to shield your mind from the Dark Lord."

"My mother's taking lessons too?"

Raising a brow, Snape asked, "Have you forgotten that your mother has already had to face the Dark Lord during her time at Hogwarts? You would not be here today if she hadn't been able to keep him at bay."

Ankaa only stared back at the Professor. She had known her mother had talked to the Dark Lord, but she had not assumed that Maya had stayed with him for an extended period of time. Come to think of it, Ankaa did not know a lot about her mother's life. Granted, Ankaa was not particularly interested in knowing Maya and Sirius' relationship, but with the way everyone went around parading about her mother's abilities as a Seer, Ankaa had hoped her mother would have at least opened up to her about it.

 _It's no surprise then why you're so cold, is it_? Ankaa wondered.

For a split second, her mind thought to the relationship she had seen between Sirius and Maya. From the outside looking in, it must have seemed so cold. Sirius was the bubbly, rambunctious, loudmouth whereas Maya was the silent, slightly judgemental, stoic partner. How did those two ever end up together? Or better yet, how were those two _still_ together?

 _That's you and Fred_ , a small voice in her mind said. To Ankaa's horror, her fatigue addled brain conjured up an image of what the domestic life with Fred would be like… far, far into the future. In the nanosecond that she imagined the picture, Ankaa could see her and Fred living in their own apartment. Him laughing at one of his own jokes, while Ankaa stared at him fondly.

 _No._ She shook her head.

"If this is not of interest to you, Miss Rhyther," Snape's drawl cut her out of her reverie, "perhaps I can let you go mingle with Mister Weasley, since that's who you're so preoccupied with."

Ankaa straightened in her chair, flushing in embarrassment. She knew Snape wouldn't say anything, as he wasn't particularly fond of what students did outside the classroom anyway, but Ankaa did not like the fact that it was so easy for him to snoop around her head. And she especially did not like the fact that she had not detected his presence in her head at all.

Snape only glared at her, no doubt picking up on what she was thinking. With a sigh, Ankaa stood with her wand at the ready.

"Your immediate reaction will be to try and disarm me, but I strongly suggest—" at this, Snape gave her a cool stare, as if he was demanding instead of suggesting, "—that you do not, as you will not have that luxury when facing the Dark Lord—"

"You say that as if you're sure I'll actually face him," Ankaa pointed out skeptically. She noticed Snape's demeanour change slightly. His head titled to the side ever so slightly, enough that Ankaa would not even have noticed had she not been staring right at him.

"We will train under the pretense that you will." Snape pointed his own wand at the girl, who stood staring at him defiantly still, not the least bit unnerved by being on the other end of his wand. "I have been told of your aptitude for resisting the Imperius Curse. You will do well to apply the same principles here… Brace yourself… _Legilimens_!"

There was no warning, no light that surged towards Ankaa that would signal the spell heading her way. For a brief moment, it terrified her. The only warning she had was of Snape uttering the spell. Ankaa was sure that if she stood before Voldemort, he would not even need to pull out his wand to be able to sift through her memories like a collection of books in the library.

Ankaa's memories played before her, and she stood entranced for a moment, watching as a spectator. Her own life surged by, as Snape went through her memories, one by one.

Ankaa could see the first time she had met Remus, in the Hogwarts Express, during her third year. Beside her stood Ceph. Her heart clenched at the sight. He looked so healthy, so _alive_ , that for a moment Ankaa forgot that she was watching her own memories as opposed to really standing with her brother and godfather.

 _Stop_ _him_ , a part of Ankaa yelled at her, trying to resist the spell so that Snape could not torture her any more with memories of Ceph.

Perhaps Snape took pity on her then, because he made sure not to bring about any memories with Ceph in them. Though, that did not mean that Ankaa's agitation vanished. He was still shuffling through her memories. Ankaa watched helplessly as her inner most thoughts, her cherished memories, were displayed in front of her one after the other. Her talk with Sirius in Grimmauld Place… Ceph's grave… Her mother's diary… Ceph's spell book… Fred's confession on the Astronomy tower…

 _STOP!_

Abruptly, it all came to an end. Snape was still standing before her, as cool and composed as always. Ankaa, on the other hand, was leaning against the table, clutching at the surface furiously to try and keep upright.

"I told you not to disarm me."

Ankaa looked down at her feet. Snape's wand lay against the leg of the table. She stared at it for a moment before hesitantly reaching down to grip the wand. She debated returning it to the Professor, dreading the fact that once he had ownership of his wand once more, he would hit her with the same spell again.

"You can stare at it all you want, Miss Rhyther," Snape's cool drawl interrupted Ankaa's reverie, "but it will not help you master Spell Resistance."

Ankaa's grip on tightened on Snape's wand. She quelled the urge to launch it at him like a dart. In the back of her mind, she knew that Snape was only trying to teach her. It was his own way of teaching, and though she was not overly fond of it, she knew he was a good teacher who would not rest until she had perfected the art. Therefore, Ankaa gingerly held out her hand and passed the Professor his wand.

"I understand it is an unwelcome intrusion," Snape said after a moment of regarding her, "but it is something you must learn to face, Ankaa. You cannot survive if you are weak."

It was the first time he had said her name. Ankaa looked to the Professor, noticing a small flicker of sympathy in his eyes. Ankaa knew he understood, better than most, what she might be going through. Ankaa did not know anything about his life, nor did she want to, for it would only make things overly emotional, but she knew that the Professor's motives were genuine.

Steeling herself and her resolve, Ankaa stood straight once more. Holding her head high, she clutched her wand tighter.

"Alright, Professor. I am ready."

* * *

Later that night, after another hour or so of working with Snape, Ankaa left his classroom and trudged towards the Common Rooms further down the hall. Just as she rounded the corner, the necklace she was wearing began to glow a bright white from beneath her robes. With a tired sigh, Ankaa pulled out the locket. She glanced around the hallway once before flicking it open.

"Hi," said the little person in the square. Sirius' picture in the locket had been replaced by his face, which was now grinning at Ankaa widely.

Before Ankaa could reply, she noticed one of the portraits along the wall eyeing the locket in great interest. Not wanting the lady in the portrait to know who she was talking to, Ankaa clasped her hand around the locket, blocking her view of Sirius, before turning and heading towards the Portrait Room.

"Busy, are you?" asked Sirius once she entered the Portrait Room and settled herself down next to the portrait of Mopsus, which was currently empty. The rest of the portraits were either empty, or were dozing happily.

"I just finished my lessons with Snape," supplied Ankaa, "I was heading to bed."

"How was it?" asked another voice. Sirius was joined by Maya in the little square. Ankaa muttered a quick spell, enlarging the locket so that it was about the size of her palm, so that she could see her parents properly.

"Not too great," muttered Ankaa, rubbing her eyes in exhaustion. "It was horrible, really. I couldn't even stop him."

Maya gave her a sympathetic look. "I know it's hard sweetheart, but practice makes perfect. We're fortunate to have someone like him teach you before you have to face—" Maya trailed off.

Ankaa noticed her mother and father exchange a glance. They both looked solemn. Ankaa noticed they both looked tired, as if they had not slept properly in a few days. Their eyes were not as lively, which was something rather odd.

" _Have_ to face?" Ankaa questioned quietly. She was reluctant to know the answer, but she asked anyway, "Mom, _am_ I going to face him soon?"

With a deep sigh, Maya smiled at her daughter. "Honey, we tried to keep you away from him as long as we possibly could," she said, her eyes beginning to water, "but you staying away from Rhyther Manor is drawing too much attention to Henry."

"So…?"

This time, it was Sirius who spoke. Equally as sympathetic, Sirius uttered softly, "You're going to be going back there for Christmas, Ankaa. He wants to meet you."

There was a spark of anger in Sirius' eyes, one that Ankaa knew was not directed at her but rather at the situation at hand. She knew that if it had come to this, her parents had tried their absolute hardest to keep her from going back. This might be their last resort.

Ankaa bit her lip as a wave of consternation washed over her. It was imperative, now more than ever, that she master control over her mind. It was not a matter of if, but when.

"Sweetheart," her mother's voice drew her out of her racing thoughts, and Ankaa's eyes found her mother's form. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to play both sides, Ankaa," said Sirius quickly, "No one expects it of you. You can come back home, back _here_ , and stay with us. You don't have to associate with those Death Eaters—"

"No."

Sirius looked taken aback by her blatant refusal. Although he had known that Ankaa would not be happy about openly defying Voldemort, given her strong need for self-preservation, he had not assumed that she would outright refuse his idea. Maya had suggested that Ankaa would, having seen the girl's future interactions with Voldemort, but Sirius had not believed her (at least, not entirely).

"This isn't about that," continued Ankaa, "people like him… they won't stop. It'll be hard, I know, but I'm not ready to abandon my friends here. Draco… Blaise… their families are all involved, aren't they? My friends don't know any better. I need to stay—if not for me, then for them. Because if someone doesn't stay with them, they won't know that they're not alone."

Sirius was still scowling at her. Maya, on the other hand, was giving her a soft, strange sort of smile. Maya muttered something to Sirius, before he nodded and passed off the locket to her.

"He'll be back," Maya assured her daughter. "I just wanted to speak to you alone, for a moment."

"Of course. What's wrong?"

Maya regarded her quietly for a moment. "You know I love you, don't you?"

Ankaa nodded slowly, waiting for her mother to continue.

"I know I haven't been the greatest mother to you, Ankaa," Maya spoke softly, looking over her the locket at something Ankaa could not see. "I want you to know that I really tried. When I met your father, I wasn't the nicest of people. But love changes you, the same way it changed me—and him. We might not be the greatest parents a child could have, but we love you with all our heart."

"Why are you saying this now?"

"Because life's short," Maya's eyes turned back to her daughter, giving her a small smile filled with an emotion Ankaa could not completely decipher. "Life's short and Sirius and I know that better than anyone. If something happens, I don't want to regret not telling you that you, and Ceph, are my greatest gifts—"

" _Our_ greatest gifts," said Sirius, joining Maya once more. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and placing a gentle kiss on her temple.

Ankaa had always thought her parents were a miraculous couple. They were not very well suited for one another, at first glance. But the more she saw them together, the more Ankaa understood that Maya and Sirius were actually just meant to be. Together, they had reached a sort of harmony Ankaa hoped to have with her future husband, a balance that was absolutely vital in the success of any relationship.

It was amazing to her, that broken people could find solace after all. Perhaps there was hope for her after all. Her family had been dealt blow after blow, and yet they remained strong in the face of it all. Her mother had lost her husband, her son… and yet she remained strong so that Ankaa did not have to suffer alone.

Ankaa did not understand the concept of unconditional love. To put the needs of someone else before yours, to put their well being, their happiness, their _life_ before yours was absolutely barbaric to her. But Maya had done that. For her children. Perhaps Ankaa had to wait until she became a mother to completely understand unconditional love.

But she felt like she was starting to understand now, staring at Sirius and Maya who were chatting about lighter topics now. Ankaa was barely listening, only nodding along with her mother looked at her.

She was a lucky girl, Ankaa realized, to have a mother and father who loved her, to have had a brother who left her with such fond memories that made her heart swell, to have friends like Fred and George, who could bring her back from the darkest parts of her own mind and leave her breathless with laughter. She was lucky to not be alone in such dark, terrible times.

"—almost caught me she did—"

"I love you, too." Ankaa interrupted Sirius' story, looking intently at bother her parents, who sat shell shocked before her. During the silence that stretched on, Ankaa debated closing the locket and throwing it away, but she decided to continue. "I don't say it enough either, but I love you… _both_ of you."

Sirius looked like his brain had shut down completely. The ability to form sentences had left him, and he sat there dumbfounded for a moment. Maya, on the other hand, had no such qualms. She gave Ankaa a wide smile, before telling her she loved her too.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Er—okay, unexpected, but totally okay," he said. Then, he gave Ankaa a gentle smile as well, "I love you too, kiddo. Now get to bed, you've got class tomorrow."

Ankaa bid her parents goodnight, feeling a lightness about her. The cold, dark cloud that had been hanging over her head recently had lessened a bit. Being back did not feel nearly as daunting anymore, knowing that she had good friends and loving parents to help her through it.

"Wasn't that heartfelt?"

Ankaa glanced up at Mopsus' portrait, as the the old Seer stood smiling down at her. With a smile, Ankaa stood and greeted him.

"When did you get back?"

"Right around the time of your confession," Mopsus smiled, "I did not want to pry. Are you well?"

"Yes," Ankaa nodded. At least, for the moment, she was. "I had been meaning to come down and talk to you."

"Of course. How may I be of assistance?"

"I've been having trouble with my visions lately," began Ankaa, shuffling on her feet. "I can't tell the difference between my dreams and visions anymore. They're both starting to feel very real, and I'm not sure if my mind is just making things up because of what I think, or whether or not I'm really seeing the future anymore."

Mopsus did not look the slightest bit alarmed. Instead, he gave her a cordial smile before saying, "It is quite common among young Seers to confuse their dreams with visions. Your brain is, after all, susceptible to fatigue. You have been working yourself too hard, my pupil, I think it is time you give yourself a respite from forcing visions and concentrate on your lessons with Professor Snape."

"But I need my visions!" Ankaa stepped closer to the Mopsus' portrait when she noticed some of the other portraits stir at her exclamation. "Mopsus, I _need_ to see what's going to happen. It's serious!"

Mopsus sighed. "It is not good to force the Inner Eye to see, Ankaa. Much like your body will not function if you bring it to the point of exhaustion, your intuition will not let you see the future if you do not rest." At Ankaa's agitated look, Mopsus smiled. His portrait swung open slowly, and as it did, Mopsus said, "I will let you take one phial—just one—of the potion. Use it when you see fit. Perhaps using it to see the future will allow you to rest your mind."

Ankaa gave him a wide, excited smile before bounding inside and taking one phial of the potion. She placed it securely in her robes before thanking Mopsus and wishing him a goodnight.

Ankaa rushed to the Common Rooms, and ran up the stairs quickly. She got ready for bed, and pulled the emerald green curtains over her bed before casting a silencing charm around her. Once in the warmth of her covers, Ankaa carefully uncorked the phial and tipped the liquid between her lips.

Finally, as she lay down, a vision overtook her.

* * *

 _Ankaa could see herself standing in the dining room of Malfoy Manor, a setting she had frequented a lot since she had been born. This time however, it did not seem the least bit inviting. The curtains had been drawn back, leaving the moonlight to stream through the large windows to cast an intimidating shadow upon the wizard sitting before her._

 _"_ _Your father speaks very highly of your abilities as a witch."_

 _There was the hiss of a snake. Ankaa looked to her side, watching fearfully as a large snake slithered from between the legs of her chair, winding its way around her feet, before settling at the feet of the man before her._

 _"_ _Your grandparents are most excited to meet you," said Voldemort, "Once I free them from Alcatraz, I am sure they will be overjoyed to see the prodigy you have become."_

 _"_ _Yes, My Lord."_

 _Ankaa took great notice of how he presented himself. Sitting regally in his chair, poised, and confident, the man oozed an aura of danger. Ankaa was not sure if she was more unnerved by his empty, calculating look, or the fact that his nose was missing._

 _"_ _You have not spoken of your brother," said Voldemort softly, his heading titling to the side as he gazed at her calculatingly. "I was saddened to hear of his passing."_

 _"_ _So was I, My Lord."_

* * *

 _A lady stood before her, clutching at her collar mercilessly, choking he base of her neck in a tight grip. Ankaa clawed at the lady's hand desperately, though it did nothing to stop the woman. Her graying hair was in an immaculate updo, not even the least bit disturbed by the manhandling she was doing._

 _Snarling at her, the lady's brown eyes bore into Ankaa's steel grey ones, as she threatened, "I know what you are, filth, and I will not let you ruin the Dark Lord's rise to glory. My daughter may have slipped through my hands, but I will not let my granddaughter become a pathetic little witch. If I see you step out of line, I'll make sure you suffer a death worse than your fathers."_

* * *

 _She was in the middle of a battle. Ankaa was crouched low, beside Sirius and behind a boulder, as spells flew all around them. Ankaa ducked further down as another spell hit the boulder she was behind, and pieces of rock came raining down on her and her father_.

 _"_ _You have to get out of here," said Remus before peeking over the boulder and throwing a curse, hitting one of the Death Eaters square in the chest. "The Order can handle it from here."_

 _"_ _Come out, come out!" A voice taunted from the other end of the chamber. "What's the matter, little girl? Don't you want to play with your grandmother!"_

 _Remus squatted down so that he was facing Ankaa. Taking a hold of her arm, he whispered, "Please, Ankaa, you have to leave."_

 _"_ _Hiding again, are you?" Her grandmother called, sounding a lot closer than she had before. "I suppose that's all you can do. That's all your scum brother did too, didn't he? Hide behind a rock before he died."_

 _"_ _Ankaa—"_

 _It was too late. Ankaa watched from behind the boulder, as her future form stood resolutely and turned to face her grandmother. The graying woman, who Ankaa now knew as her grandmother, wasted no time in throwing a curse towards the young girl._

 _It was like watching the scene in the graveyard all over again. Only, this time, Ankaa stood on the other side. She watched as the bright jets of light met in the middle, in a flash so blinding that all movement stopped around the duo for a moment. Ankaa spotted Fred and George huddling behind a rock a few feet away, behind held back by Maya and Tonks._

 _Finally, the bright light faded away. Both grandmother and granddaughter stood rooted to their spots, wands still raised at the ready._

 _"_ _Still alive then, are you, you old hag?" Ankaa taunted, raising a brow._

 _But her grandmother did nothing but smile. "I am," she said with a saccharine smile, "But you won't be."_

 _Just then, another voice behind Ankaa cried out the final curse._

 _"_ _Avada Kedavra!"_

 _Ankaa watched helpless as the green light soared towards her form, and hit her square in the back. Bellatrix Lestrange, who Ankaa could pinpoint from Draco's family tree, was looking oddly pleased with herself as she turned and fled the chamber, not even staying long enough to watch Ankaa's body hit the floor._

 _But Ankaa, the real Ankaa, stood frozen at her spot. It was surreal, watching her own lifeless body hit the floor with a dull, resounding thud. It was a horrible feeling. Ankaa had always thought that her death would be the end. But to see life continue, after she had died, was just cruel._

 _Fred was the first to reach her body. He immediately scooped her up in his arms and held her lifeless form close to his chest. He was screaming something, over and over again, but Ankaa could not discern what he was saying. Everyone was standing around her now. Watching Fred hold her._

 _She kneeled before him, watching in horror at the pain flickering across his face. Ankaa reached out to touch him, to brush away one of the many tears that were rolling down his red cheeks, but her hand went right through him, almost as if she was a ghost._

* * *

She woke up in her own bed, gasping and sweating profusely. Ankaa took a moment to sit up, feeling her raging pulse by her neck to make sure she really was alive. She waited for her raging heartbeat to slow down, but it did not.

 _I'm going to die_.

 _I'm going to die_.

 _I'm going to throw up_.

Ankaa locked herself in the bathroom and vomited into the toilet only after she had placed a silencing charm on the door. Tears sprang from her eyes as she convulsed over the toilet, throwing up all that she had eaten. She didn't even realize when her bout of vomiting had slipped away to simply become bouts of uncontrollable sobbing. But she sat there, for Merlin knows how long, sobbing into her hands at the realization that she was going to die.

Eventually, her sobs quieted down, but in her fatigued state she could not bother to get up and make her way to her bed. Instead, Ankaa curled into a ball on the bathroom floor, and with her mind filled with the gruesome pictures of her own death, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Before unconsciousness took her, however, her cruel, cruel mind reminded her of the pain she would be leaving Fred in.

 _You can't do that to him_ , a small part of her whispered. _You can't leave him broken. You can't be with him if you're just going to leave him_.

Yes, she could not be with him now, could she? She was going to die soon. And he would be alone.

 _He was better off with Angelina_.

Indeed, he was. She would not have caused him this much pain, Ankaa wondered idly, as her eyes started to drift shut.

Ankaa wanted to be with him, more than anything in the world. But as much as she wanted a life with Fred, Ankaa did not want to see that look of utter loss and pain on him ever again. She did not want to be the cause of that look either.

But Death must have Death.

* * *

 **NOTES** :

LOOL I BET YOU HATE ME RIGHT NOW AND I AM SO SORRY BUT THIS NEEDS TO HAPPEN TRUST ME! Besides, I always did tell you that one of them was going to die. Though, I am still very, very curious to hear your theories, so shoot me a review and let me know what you think.

Also, this chapter is dedicated to **timelady** for reviewing (which I always tell you guys to do) and motivating me to get this chapter out to you guys! I'm not kidding when I say, reviews are my muse.

ALSO! Thank you so much for 300 follows! Over 200 reviews! Over 200 favourites! You guys, I'm not kiddin when I saw that when I started writing, was just about 99% sure that no one would even bother reading my story. So to know that there's like, at least 300 or so of you reading, it makes my heart swell! I love you all!

As usual, a thank you to those of you who favourited/followed the story! Thank you to **hanlue, patrickvrona, RavenclawNerd7, strawberryfruitsnaxs, tevau, Tingting26021996, sarahbellie, Annalise17, DelilahKnight, Luna-Loves-Me-Not, Thorn92, elekytra, Zagilas, , Random-Girl4ever more, amypnde, Starzz495, moonlusth, chocolatedesu, skwsalker, silentdreamer137, likethewordish, tooclosefortety, AlmostSaneObsessions, danierys, Elizabetch, tomboy-otaku98, Silent Song of Twilight, FireOfInspiration, .3, FreyaCabanas,** and **MariaM95**!

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Love,

Aree!

P.S: The link to my tumblr account is in my profile, and you can shoot me questions or concerns any time! SERIOUSLY DO IT I SWEAR I'LL RESPOND TO EM ALL!


	38. A Troubled Mind

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own the HP series. I do, however, own this fanfic. Ankaa, Maya, Ceph, Tipsy... they're all from my imagination. Should you see this fanfic replicated anywhere else, let me know!_

* * *

 **DelilahKnight:** LOL "Insightful" is such a polite way of saying that it all went to shit, but I really appreciate it! Actually, I spent the days since the last update planning out the entire book, and so I can say that as many people knew already, Ankaa won't be dying just yet. But of course, someone else has gotta take her place. And you're right - the prologue includes a scene from the Deathly Hallows, and so Ankaa will live on. Actually, most of this chapter deals with the moral issues Ankaa will be facing. I think it's really interesting. If I had been in her position, I don't know what I'd do. So, to have something like this, something of this magnitude thrust upon a _fifteen_ year old is quite tremendous in terms of psychological repercussions. Anywho! Can't wait for your review!

 **19irene96** : AHAHA Sorry! I love me some cliffhangers! But it's okay, this chapter doesn't have any. I realize I've tormented you all enough, so it's time to get into the cutesey Rheasley fluff!

 **hanlue** : LOOL Hopefully you're just as happy to see this new update! I know I'm pretty late, but I've got a pretty good excuse that I hope will make up for it! As always, I'll be waiting for your review!

 **tooclosefortety:** LOOL yeah, writing Umbridge's scene was actually a lot harder than I had anticipated, and so I couldn't wait for Ankaa to just start throwing up all over the place. Let me know what you think of this chapter too! I'll be waiting for your review!

 **skywsalker** : Okay so, I know _a lot_ happened in the last chapter, and I'm so glad you touched on the whole Ankaa becoming a Death Eater. In the next few chapters, where Ankaa has a lil heart to heart with Fred (SPOILER ALERT LMAO) we're going to discover a lot about why she wants to at least become associated with that group - and just a lil tid bit - It's got a lot to do with Henry. Trust me though, it'll all work out in the end, you just gotta trust my drama. I swear you'll be so happy. Thanks so much for your review! Hopefully I hear from you again!

 **danierys:** Okay, number one: I LOVE your user name! LOOL and two: Im SO SORRY - which is why the next few chapters will be extra fluffy to make up for that awful, awful news, trust me! I wouldn't let you guys be sad for long, you know me! And yes, you're right! I don't think Ankaa could take on Voldemort - not just in terms of dueling, but just general wit. She's good, but not that great. Sadly, does Ankaa feel the same?

 **amypnde** : I AM SHOOKETH TOO GIRL BELIEVE ME I WAS LIKE 'Aree are you serious the good people of fanfiction do not deserve this mess' BUT another part of me was like "DO IT ADD TO THE ANGST" and so I did, because when it all unfolds, it'll be all the sweeter. But trust me, boo, I won't let anything happen to Rheasley. This ship will said home and beyond, okay? I'm not lettin this ship sink!

 **minatwzakisana** : LOOOL I'm surprised tbh, a lot of people don't like her bein on old Voldy's side. Honestly, I don't either. But, I think Ankaa's one of those characters that has something to prove. That demon took away her closest family member, and I think she's delusional due to Ceph's death, and thinks that she can take him on. Though trust me when I say she won't be there for long. The dark side may have cookies, but the right side has Fred, and that's where Ankaa will be! Thanks for your review!

 **patrickvrona** : Woow, so much to discuss eh? I love your review! Yeah, I think we all knew, in the back of our minds, that Ankaa would eventually have to face him. I don't think we thought that I'd be such a close meeting though, like one where Ankaa was in his inner circle and he was talking to her like that. Don't worry though, she'll be fine (ish lol). And I guess about the Battle at the Ministry... well, boo, someone's gotta die. BUT as we'll find out in the last chapter, when Ankaa tells Fred and George of her vision and they try to help her out, there's different ways to interpret DEATH MUST HAVE DEATH. (That caps lock is really aggressive, I'm so sorry LOL)

 **elekytra** : Ye girl you right! I wouldn't be nice if they both died, tbh. It'd just end the story all weird. And Idk why but a lot of people are against Ankaa even talking to Voldemort LMAO Like, I knew we'd have a reaction against it but people are just like, "NO ANKAA NOO" you gotta lemme know why, honestly, I'm baffled! Thanks for your review!

 **Guest:** LOOOL Damn cutthroat, straight to the point, I LOVE IT!

 **GreenLilly** : Yeah, I write to throw curveballs at people, honestly. There's a bit more Draco and Ankaa in this chapter, and there will be more in the next chapter. As for your theory: It's actually very close to what I have planned. Is it for the final battle? For the Battle at the ministry? Or when Ankaa meets Voldemort? Hmmm... Guess we'll just have to see... mwahahah - Seriously though, thanks for your review! I'd love to hear from you again!

 **timelady** : There shall be no steps backward, my love, that I assure you! We didn't come 37 chapters (38 now) to turn back scared. And you're right, actually, Maya's already seen what's going to happen - she's already planning, she's in mother bear mode and she's super protective and ain't nobody touching her baby. Thanks for your review! Hope to hear from you again!

 **Grim** : What a fitting pen name LOL - You, my love, have hit the nail on the head. I was so happy when I saw your review, honestly! But yeah, SOMEONE has to die. In the next chapter, when Ankaa informs Fred and George of her vision, they're going to sit down and try to see exactly _who_ dies. Trust me, it'll be super LIT (I mean, not that death is lit, I'm just saying it'll be action packed). Hopefully I hear from you again! THANKS!

 **moonlusth** : Ooh Ankaa as a "traitor" - I had never thought of it that way. I'm glad you brought that up, cause sometimes I have troubled stepping out of the character space and so I can't really examine the situation nicely, but it occurred to me that yeah, if she has that moment with Moudly Voldy, Fred might be seriously mad. hmm. And yeah, trust me, I feel about the whole tragedies in war. As much as I would love to make it realistic, there's a part of me that just _cannot_ bear to read/write Fred's death again. Trust me though, what I've got in store... its SO AMAZING (if I may toot my own horn for a moment, Lmao). Thanks so much for your review! Hopefully I'll hear from you again!

 **Jeminbee** : Yes... yes-yes-yes-yes-yes. It's happening! LOOL Twenty grandkids? Are you sure Ankaa could tolerate that many spawns around her? LMAOOO I LOVE YOUR REVIEW! I bet you just read the last chapter and "NOPE"-D so hard, you probably don't even consider that a chapter. Like, "Sorry, but yeah chapter 37? Never happened! Move on to the happy!" LOOOL ITs ok though, this chapter is _slightly_ happier. It's got a bit of Fred in it, but I had to cut it into two parts cause it got super long. The next chapter is ALL Fred and George, trust me. You'll LOVE it.

* * *

 _"You never know how strong you are, until being strong is your only choice." - Bob Marley_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirty-Eight – A Troubled Mind**_

Ankaa jolted awake at the sound of loud banging on the washroom door. Her sleep addled brain had barely registered the sound when the door was thrown open roughly, and Pansy ambled in. Upon spotting the girl sitting on the floor, looking dazed and confused, Pansy frowned.

"Is your bed not comfy enough?"

Ankaa grimaced, wiping away the drool at the corner of her mouth before she got up. Without sparing a look at her inquisitive roommates, Ankaa started brushing her teeth.

"I wasn't feeling too well," said Ankaa after she rinsed her mouth. She pushed past Pansy, who narrowed her eyes at Ankaa, and settled herself on her bed. Ankaa rubbed her palms into her eyes, trying to quell the resurfacing feeling of nausea.

"You still don't look to well," said Daphne, leaning forward to squint at Ankaa's sickly pallor. "Do you feel sick?"

Of course Ankaa felt sick, she had just learned she was going to die!

However, Ankaa did not have the energy to entertain her roommates' questions. As the other girls continued to get ready for their classes, Ankaa snuggled back into her bed. Pulling the covers over her head, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out the sight of her being hit by the lethal spell.

Ankaa had no intention of going to class. What was the point anyway, if she was just going to die?

 _"_ _We all must die at one time or another,"_ Mopsus had said when Ankaa had first talked to him. Of course it was easy for him to say that. He was already dead, yet somewhat alive in a portrait. Ankaa doubted anyone cared enough to make a portrait of her. And even if they did, Ankaa was sure over the years she would just become bitter and sad and turn into another, less loud, version of Walburga Black.

Ankaa waited under the covers until the dormitory fell silent. She tossed and turned, debating just going to sleep. Merlin knows she needed it. But she also knew that no matter how hard she tried, Ankaa just would not be able to find sleep.

She wondered if her mother knew about it… About Ankaa possibly dying.

 _She probably does_ , Ankaa speculated. In fact, she had probably found out about it a long time ago. Her mother's gifts, according to Dumbledore, looked into the far future. It's one of the reasons why she wasn't _entirely_ useful to Voldemort, as she saw decades into the future and he needed more recent visions.

It's exactly why, according to Henry, that Voldemort wanted to meet Ankaa.

 _"He knows it's not Maya," Henry had said quietly one night when they were both sat in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, late after an Order meeting. "He knows its not your Grandmother either, her gifts aren't nearly as strong as your mothers, or yours. See, with every generation, your gifts have been multiplying in power. That's why Voldemort wants you, because you'd be the most powerful Seer in his arsenal."_

Ankaa threw her covers off and quickly changed into her school robes. She still didn't want to go to class, but she thought that in the event a teacher caught her out in the halls, it's still better to look as if she was on her way rather than just lounging about. Packing her bag, she hauled it over her shoulder and crossed the deserted Common Room to head out.

Soon, she came up on the familiar entrance of the Portrait Room. Hesitating by the door for a fraction of a second, Ankaa wondered if it was really best to bother Mopsus about her vision. Even if she _did_ tell him about it, is there anything he could do to help her? Would he just go tell Dumbledore?

 _Just talk to him_ , a part of Ankaa said. If he says something that helps, great. If he says something that doesn't help… well, it's not like she'd be worse off.

"I was wondering when you'd come to speak with me again," Mopsus smiled good-naturedly once he spotted her. "As happy as I am to see you, should you not be in class?"

"I should be doing a lot of things," Ankaa admitted quietly. "I just can't focus anymore."

Mopsus frowned. Ankaa could immediately tell that he was concerned. His brow always furrowed in a peculiar sort of way when he was thinking hard, and his eyes always narrowed her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I—I had a vision yesterday," Ankaa hesitated. "I couldn't wait to take the Potion; I was afraid that I'd miss something important because my Inner Eye just can't seem to work. And I saw my death… and it was…"

Ankaa took a deep, shuddering breath to try and calm her frantic heart. Every time she closed her eyes, the only image she could see was her fallen body. She was scared yes, for herself as well as for the people she would leave behind. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see Fred crying over her body. She couldn't hear him, but Ankaa was sure that if he felt even the slightest bit for her, he would have sounded the way she had when she had lost Ceph.

It made her sick.

Mopsus looked like he was staring at something in the distance, his milky eyes were unfocused and he was frowning as if he was deep in thought.

"You can't tell anyone!"

At this, Mopsus' attention snapped back to the girl before him. "Why ever not?" He questioned incredulously. "Ankaa, if what you say is true, there is no possible way that you will be able to survive on your own."

"You said that the future isn't concrete, that I can change death!"

"Careful, Ankaa," warned Mopsus, his voice taking on a harsh edge she had never heard from him before. "Death _will_ come for you, maybe not in the same way as your vision, but it will. But you _cannot_ hope to fight this on your own. You must tell someone else."

Ankaa huffed, hating the fact that he was probably right. She didn't need him going to Dumbledore, of all people.

"I'll talk to my mother," Ankaa finally conceded. At Mopsus' suspicious look, she laughed, but it really just sounded like a rushed exhale. "I'm serious! I'll talk to her and see… she's probably seen it already."

Mopsus stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, he nodded. "I want to hear what she has to say after you have spoken with her," he said. Mopsus called the young girl's name again, after she had given him a parting nod. "And what of your friends? The Weasley twins?"

"Fred and George?" Ankaa shuffled on her feet uncomfortably. She knew Mopsus would probably say something noble, expect her to get them involved as well.

"You will not inform them of your vision?"

Ankaa just shook her head. This was a topic she was not willing to negotiate. She didn't want either of her friends involved more than they already were. Mopsus, Ankaa knew, would not let the topic go. And lo and behold, he certainly did not.

"They are your friends, are they not?" Mopsus gave her a disappointed look. "I thought you trusted them, little one."

"I do—"

"Not if you cannot share your burdens with them." Mopsus looked away from her then, as if he was reminiscing about a long, lost memory. When he spoke next, his voice was a lot softer, gentler. "Our lives are short, Ankaa, and our friends and family do not deserve to left in the dark about these things. Trust me when I say, overcoming this adversity will only become easier with your friends and family at your side."

Mopsus watched as the girl looked away from him, conflict deep in her troubled, grey eyes. He could suspect why she did not want to get them involved. After all, she had lost her brother, the one person she had trusted in this ordeal.

"You owe it to them, Ankaa," Mopsus added, "If they are to be there with you, they need to know the risk they face. If you do save yourself, Death will claim someone else. They need to know that it might just be them."

"They're not going to be there," Ankaa said softly. "If I tell them about this vision, they'll _want_ to be there—they'll try their hardest to be there. And if Death must have Death, and if the only way I can save myself is to serve someone else to death on a silver platter, those two sure as hell won't be there."

Mopsus and Ankaa stared at one another, willing the other to step down first. Normally, Mopsus would have let her be. After all, learning was a part of life. However, when you are standing on the edge, and one ill planned move could be your end, there is not room for stubbornness. Ankaa had yet to understand this concept. It amazed Mopsus that she was so adamant about saving the lives of her friends, even when she knew she would be risking her own. Two years ago, Ankaa's self-preservation would have prevailed, and she would have thrown anyone before her if it meant she got to live.

"You cannot do this on your own, Ankaa," Mopsus said finally, relenting. "I am obligated to give you my advice, and I sincerely hope you will take it."

Ankaa nodded, listening to him half heartedly.

"Tell them," said the old Seer. "As your friends and chosen family, they _deserve_ to know. You cannot control the actions of others, but you can control how you spend your time with them. If your time is indeed limited, spend it lovingly with your friends. Please, Ankaa."

Mopsus turned away then, as if he could not bear looking at her anymore. Ankaa could not help but feel as if she had disappointed him. Mopsus simply turned and vanished from his portrait, leaving her standing in the middle of the portrait room, looking at the floor in distress.

If she had expected Mopsus to clear things up, he had certainly done the opposite.

* * *

"So, you're alive then?" Draco drawled, throwing Ankaa a deadpan stare as he cut into his piece of chicken.

"Barely," snorted Pansy Parkinson, taking in the state of Ankaa's disheveled appearance. Daphne and her giggled before turning away from the sight.

Draco glared at Pansy, but she didn't seem to notice. He moved his bag aside as Ankaa slid into the spot next to him. He watched carefully as she put a few things on her plate, but not nearly as much as she used to eat. Raising a brow, he stared at her. Draco didn't want to ask her outright, because he knew that if it was something serious, Ankaa would never talk about it out loud. As expected, Ankaa acknowledge his look with a subtle shake of her head.

"Why weren't you in class today?" asked Blaise, leaning over Draco's other side to give Ankaa the once over as well.

"Period cramps, would you like more details?" snapped Ankaa, glaring at him over her goblet of water.

Both Draco and Blaise grimaced before shaking their heads. Blaise held his hands up in surrender, mumbling something about too much information. Draco, on the other hand, did not seem to buy the lie. He only narrowed his eyes at her before turning back to his food reluctantly. Ankaa knew he didn't like being left out of the loop, but she really had no choice right now.

"By the way," said Draco, leaning towards Ankaa, "Our first lesson is tonight. I know you've been a bit busy, so I did the plan for today. It's all easy spells, so we'll be fine—"

"You're talking about the _meeting_ in the Common Room?"

Draco nodded slowly, giving a befuddled stare, "Obviously, Ankaa, keep up! Anyway, you and I will be working with the fifth years—I talked to Macmillan from Hufflepuff and he's agreed to cover our Prefect rounds for tonight. He seemed a bit hesitant at first, but he came around."

A corner of her lips turned up then. "You mean you bullied him into it?"

"I prefer the term convinced."

"Coerced?"

Draco smiled in return. "Persuaded?"

"Persuaded with a little bit of your charm," Ankaa nodded with a laugh, "Yes, _that_ I can believe."

"Well whatever the case, he'll cover for the second half. Says he's got some other things to do for the first, so we'll take over then."

Ankaa shrugged. "That's fine. I doubt there's much happening either way. I'll just probably sit somewhere and do the next week's plan if you want?"

Draco nodded. He said that he would look it over once she had finished, and then turned away to talk to Blaise on his other side about what they did in class. He turned back to Ankaa then too, and all of them started filling her in on what she had missed today. Across from the table, Pansy was recounting the tale of what had transpired in Divination, with Trelawney and Umbridge.

"She can't sack teachers though, can she?" Daphne asked from beside Pansy, looking to the Staff Table where Umbridge was smiling sweetly and eating. "I thought only the headmaster could do that."

Ankaa's eyes found the old woman. Ankaa could feel her blood boiling, just looking at the smiling bat. She had not felt this sense of anger since she had lost Ceph. Everything that had happened in these past few days just seemed to have culminated to this instance. Looking at Umbridge, Ankaa's anger just continued to bubble and simmer, and she kept recalling everything the woman had said about her, about Ceph, and about Harry.

"Are you alright?"

Ankaa's eyes snapped away from the woman in pink to Draco beside her. His grey eyes were trained on her, concern evident in them. He looked down at the table, where Ankaa was clutching her fork too tightly in her hand, and holding it up as a knife as if she was getting ready to stab someone.

Immediately, Ankaa let go of her fork and nodded. Setting the fork down beside her plate, Ankaa answered Daphne, "I doubt she would have wasted her time on all those interviews if she couldn't at least do something to the teachers."

"I agree," said Blaise.

"Who do you think will be the first one sacked?"

"Trelawney, most likely," shrugged Draco, narrowing his eyes in thought. "Umbridge hates her the most, and her subject, after all, isn't based on a science."

Ankaa wanted to tell him that Divination wasn't a science. Ankaa was the living, breathing proof of that. She understood poor Trelawney now. So many doubted her, just as they would doubt Ankaa if she went around parading the fact that she was a Seer. Granted, Ankaa wasn't a great Seer (probably not even a _good_ one, if she had to force visions upon herself), but she understood how fragile the title really was.

"… useless, after all!" Daphne was saying, "I mean, what's the point?"

Beside Ankaa, Draco only shrugged disinterestedly.

 _Doesn't he deserve to know? Does he deserve to know you'll be dead soon?_

The thought came to Ankaa suddenly, as she looked over Draco's form while he sat there, arguing with Pansy and Daphne about whether or not Muggle Studies was worse than Divination or not.

As one of her best friends, didn't Draco deserve to know that Ankaa might possibly die? After all, if Fred and George deserved to be told, didn't Draco deserve the same treatment? At what point in her life had Ankaa started to distance herself from Draco? She certainly didn't remember such a thing happening, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that Draco just wasn't the same for her.

And the worst part about the distance between them was that it was entirely Ankaa's fault.

Ankaa hadn't told him about her being a Seer, but she had wasted no time to tell Fred and George. Ankaa hadn't even told him about Fred. Would he have minded? He probably suspected something, but he wasn't too bothered to say anything at the moment.

Wracked with guilt, Ankaa pushed away her plate. She had grown up with Draco, he was basically another brother.

 _"_ _Our love for our friends and family is not dictated by how long we knew them. It's what we feel inside… The strength of our bonds, the memories we cherish, no matter how many in number, that let us know how much we love and are loved."_

Remus' words rung in her ears, almost as clear as the day he had spoken them in the graveyard standing over Ceph's grave.

 _God, I miss Ceph._

Against her will, Ankaa found herself imagining that she was back in that horrid graveyard, staring down at her brother's body. She could hear Voldemort's cackle, as if he was standing right behind her. Ankaa knew she was imagining it all, and that it wasn't really happening, but it all felt so real. The lifeless eyes staring into the night sky… the same eyes that crinkled in laughter whenever Ankaa made horrible puns and jokes.

By the time she resurfaced from her living nightmare, everyone around her was getting up to leave and head back to their dormitories. Amongst the Slytherins, there was excited chatter about what would happen tonight. They neglected to mention anything specific, lest some nosy sod was listening in, but they were all excited about practicing for the first time tonight.

Draco had vacated the space next to her, and was having a hushed conversation with Warrington as he dug around for something in his backpack, and offered it to him. Warrington examined the rolled piece of parchment before nodding.

Ankaa just could not find it in herself to move. She knew she had to, but she had just been feeling so lethargic lately, as if the will to live was slowly being drained out of her by an otherworldly force.

As if on instinct, her eyes found those of Fred Weasley over by the Gryffindor table. The excited smile that had been on his face faltered when he looked at her. Fred had expected her to smile back. He had been itching to see her all day, but when she hadn't shown up to the Great Hall for any of the meals, he had assumed that she had just had them in the Kitchens. But looking at her now, even he could tell something was wrong.

Though she was looking right at him, Ankaa's usually expressive grey eyes were empty. It seemed like she was looking right through Fred, lost deep in thought about something that was bothering her a lot.

"George," Fred tugged on his twin's arm slightly as they were exiting the Great Hall. "Did Ankaa talk to you about anything?"

"What d'you mean?" George cast a look behind him at the Slytherin table. His eyes scanned the table for a moment before they found Ankaa, who was gingerly pulling herself up and following after her friends. "Merlin, she doesn't look too good, does she?"

Fred frowned as Ankaa walked past them, a few paces away, in between Draco and Blaise (the former of who made sure to glare at Fred before turning his nose up at him). Fred paid the boys no mind, however, as his gaze was fixed solely on Ankaa.

"Did she say anything to you, mate?"

George shook his head. "No, I haven't talked to her since we gave her the Puking Pastille. Did she say anything to you?"

Fred gave him a deadpan look. "Would I have asked you if she did?"

George raised a brow. "Don't get snappy with me, Fred. Maybe she hinted at something? Does anything seem odd about your last conversation with her?"

"Bloody hell!" Fred raked his hand through his hair, "Nothing that could have ended up with her looking like that! She was fine last I talked to her, honest!"

George chuckled at Fred's nervousness. "It's probably alright then, Freddie, maybe she's just worried about her O.W.L's?"

Fred looked unconvinced, and even George had to admit that didn't sound at all like Ankaa to him. The two of them stood in the entrance hall a bit longer, until Snape ushered them away with a scowl, threatening them with detention if they lingered around any longer.

Fred was still lost in thought as he wandered up the stairs to the portrait of the Fat lady. George clapped him on the back just before they could enter.

"It's okay, Freddie," he assured his twin, "I'm sure whatever it is, Ankaa will tell us about it if it's serious, yeah?"

Fred only nodded. It seemed highly unlikely to him that Ankaa would talk to them out of her own will, unless she was being forced into it by either of the twins or someone else. She had never been one to ask for help, no matter how serious the matter was, which was something that really annoyed Fred. He could understand her perspective, of course, but that didn't stop the irrational spike of frustration that bubbled up in him every time she rejected his help.

"I hope so," Fred sighed eventually, as he settled himself onto the couch by the fireplace.

Ankaa fingered the locket hanging from her neck absentmindedly. She was sitting in the Room of Requirement, the same room where she and Ceph would come to practice advanced spells. Bookshelves lined the walls, filled with every book imaginable on any subject she could ever think of dreaming up. There were a few cushions strewn about, which Ankaa and Ceph would use as landing cushions when they used to practice their spells on one another.

It had been so long since she had been in this room.

With a sigh, Ankaa turned back to the book she had been flipping through. Nothing so far had been of help. Ankaa supposed the particular topic she was searching for had never been one that people were itching to publish. After all, how many people could see their death coming in time to plan to avoid it?

With a scowl, Ankaa snapped the book shut. Sitting back in her chair, she brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.

She was debating telling Fred and George everything. Maybe even Hermione. Ankaa and Hermione may not have been the best of friends, but Ankaa knew the Muggleborn witch could understand the situation and help her plan for it. Ankaa obviously would not tell them everything. For instance, the vision with Voldemort was something that neither of her friends would hear of. Fred may have been a little bit more understanding, but even he was bound to be against Ankaa 'siding' with Voldemort.

And Ankaa really did not need that from him. Especially so early in their relationship.

 _It's not a relationship!_ Ankaa scolded herself, _you're not dating him! He's a friend! Who happens to like you… at the same time you happen to like him…_

With an exhausted sigh, Ankaa leaned her head on the table and closed her eyes. She really needed to get her mind off of these things. Her feelings for Fred had addled her brain, and she could feel herself going soft where he was concerned. It wasn't just him either, it was George, and Hermione, and everyone else.

At the sound of the door opening, Ankaa's head snapped up in alarm. Holding her wand at the ready, she aimed it at the head that poked through the gap. Harry Potter opened the door wider, leading the Golden Trio into the spacious room.

"You've got to be _joking_ ," Ankaa deadpanned. The Trio, who were surprised by her presence, quickly took a few steps inside and closed the door behind them. "The _one_ place where I could get away from you lot and you just _had_ to come by?"

"We're not that excited by your presence either, believe me," said Ronald, crossing his arms in distaste.

Ankaa only smirked at him. "You're more than welcome to leave, Weasley. I expect you're a very busy boy, what with all those _failed_ Potions essays you've got to catch up on."

Sensing a fight brewing between the two, Harry stepped in. "You know about the Room of Requirement?"

"Obviously, since I'm _in_ it."

"How?"

"How am I in it or how do I know about it?" Ankaa rolled her eyes at Harry's deadpan look. With a slight smile, she said, "Ceph told me about it. We used to use it every year to practice our spells and try and get ahead." Ankaa cast a fond look around, aware that her mood had lessened a bit at the talk of her brother. "What are you lot doing here?"

Hermione shuffled on her feet, looking from Harry to Ron. At least she had the decency to look slightly ashamed, but she didn't say anything. Harry looked like he wanted to speak, but Hermione warned him against it the moment he opened his mouth. Ronald, on the other hand, looked smug. For the first time, it seemed, he knew something that Ankaa didn't.

Ankaa snorted, "Okay, well whatever it is, doesn't matter. I was here first, so it's my room. Get out."

Just then, there was a gentle knock on the door. Ankaa watched, annoyed, as Ginny, Neville, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Dean Thomas all walked in.

"Is literally _every_ Gryffindor in Hogwarts going to be here?"

"Looks like it," said Ronald, giving her a smirk. "Better clear out now, then, Rhyther."

"What's she doing here?" asked Brown, eyeing Ankaa's Slytherin robes warily. Ankaa only raised a brow at her, daring her to say anything else. For her part, Brown seemed to understand the threat right away, because she gulped loudly and stepped back beside Patil.

Ginny, however, had no such qualms. She sprung forward with a laugh and wrapped her arms around Ankaa. Taken aback, Ankaa stumbled a bit before catching the giddy girl.

"I didn't know you were here!"

Ankaa snorted. "I was the first one here," She glared at Harry over Ginny' shoulder, "Before Harry decided to come knocking."

Hermione cleared her throat softly. "Er, Ankaa, it's not that we don't like you—We do, believe me—but it's just that—"

"—you guys don't want any Slytherins around while you do highly illegal things under Umbridge's nose," Ankaa interrupted harshly, though she hadn't meant for it to sound so harsh. When Hermione winced, Ankaa shrugged as if it was no big deal.

What had she been expecting anyway? She was naive enough to think that all of them would accept her on Ginny's word. If she was in their position, she certainly wouldn't have. But still, facing this toxicity without any of her Slytherin friends was proving to be far more cumbersome than Ankaa had previously thought. The worst part about being an outcast amongst this group wasn't being judged harshly, but it was the fact that in the back of her mind, Ankaa felt that she was a good person. A good person who deserved to be there amongst them as much as any other student.

But she also knew that she would never be given that chance.

"Wait, she can't just leave!" said a boy in Hufflepuff, who Ankaa hadn't even seen come in, "She knows about us! She'll go and tell Umbridge."

Ankaa raised a brow incredulously. " _You_ literally have more chances of someone in your own group of rag tag people to tattle to Umbridge than you do of me going to her."

Ginny nodded from beside Ankaa. "I trust her," she said firmly, eyeing the large Hufflepuff boy, as if she was waiting for him to contradict her.

The Hufflepuff boy rolled his eyes, "Doesn't make much of a difference, does it? She's not a part of our group, she didn't have to sign the parchment—she can say anything and get away with it. We'll be the ones in trouble?"

At his statement, many of the others nodded. Ankaa spotted Fred and George entering quietly, their attention quickly drawn by the crowd in the room, and Ankaa at the very centre.

"What's going on?" asked Fred, coming further into the circle and looking from Ginny to Ankaa.

It was Ginny who spoke. "Smith thinks Ankaa'll go and tattle on us. He wants her to sign the sheet with all of us to make sure she doesn't tell."

Fred and George turned to Smith with equal looks of irritability. Before another argument could break out, Ankaa let out a big sigh. Hiking the strap of her bag higher on her shoulder, she picked up the few books she had picked out while drawing out the lesson plans for their own meeting in the Slytherin Common Room.

"Look, I can tell when I'm not wanted, so I'm just going to leave," said Ankaa crossing Fred and George, who looked like they were ready to pick her up and throw her over their shoulder and demand that she stays. "Just make no one else finds this room, alright?" warned Ankaa, glaring at Smith, "especially not Umbridge."

"Why're you leaving?" Fred jumped in front of her, blocking the door. "Don't you think you could stay here and help? Harry!" Fred looked over Ankaa at the Boy, who seemed taken aback by the suggestion, but nodded a moment later.

"I think it's a good idea," he said, "I've definitely seen you and you're good."

"She needs to sign the parchment then," said Smith. At this, Ginny, George, and Fred all rolled their eyes with a groan.

"If you want her autograph, Smith, all you have to do is ask," glared George.

Fred raised a brow at Smith, glaring at him, "Though I don't reckon you should."

Ankaa gave Fred an amused look before turning back to Harry with a sardonic smile. "There's a reason I didn't join your Defense Group, Harry. I've known about it since you planned it in the Hogs Head—"

"How do—"

"Doesn't matter how I know," Ankaa shook her head, "The point is if I didn't join then, I'm not about to join now. What you guys are doing is completely moronic—"

"Of course _you'd_ think that," spat a boy from Ravenclaw, "You and your lot love Umbridge, don't you? Probably think she's one of the best Defense teachers you've ever had?"

Ankaa's withering glare had the boy shrinking back on his cushion, his bravado faltering slightly.

"All of you combined probably hate Umbridge less than I do," said Ankaa. "Trust me, _no one_ in Slytherin is fond of her. We're just not stupid enough to go forming secret organizations under her nose and parading around the castle in large groups to draw attention to ourselves. We just do it in our Common Room."

"We can't do it in our Common Room," Harry pointed out. "We don't have proper equipment."

Ankaa laughed, as if he had said a really funny joke. She wanted to argue with him, to tell him that the only equipment he needed was a cushion (easily found in the Common Room), a wand (purchased a few years ago at Ollivanders) and a brain (which, to be honest, was probably one of the hardest pieces of equipment to come by—and judging by the group before her, most of them seemed be lacking it). Instead, she just ran a hand through her hair.

"Who's going to keep the parchment?"

"Me," said Hermione. "It'll be safe with me. Trust me, no one will know."

"Pass it over then."

"You're signing it?" asked Fred, equally as surprised as the others.

Looking over her shoulder at Fred, Ankaa shrugged tiredly. "If I sign it, I get to leave. I'd rather do that and get away from all these glares than stay here and argue with you guys when you're _obviously_ busy learning," she said, glaring at Smith as she said the last bit.

Hermione passed her the parchment and a quill. Ankaa quickly scribbled her signature on it, aware that Fred was watching with a smile over her shoulder. As soon as Ankaa handed the parchment back to Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny, all pounced on Ankaa.

"Great!" announced George, taking her by the arm and dragging her to one of the cushions, "Now that you've signed it, you're officially a part of this with us—"

"—which means you get to stay and practice, doesn't it, Harry?"

Harry just smiled and nodded, incredibly amused at Ankaa's bewildered expression as she was settled none too gently onto the cushion by Fred's side. George settled on her other side, bouncing in excitement. Fred and George shared a look over Ankaa's slouched form, sharing a wide smile.

As Harry took his place at the front of the room, and attention soon fell away from the only Slytherin in the room to the Golden Boy, Fred tried to examine Ankaa from the corner of his eyes. She seemed to be in much better shape now, and he liked to think it was because of him and George, but he knew that it probably wasn't.

Whatever the case, Fred could see that Ankaa was at least smiling. Not the sad, empty smile he had been seeing on her lately, but a genuine, joyous smile. Even if it wasn't because of him, Fred was just happy.

Happy that she was here, with him, and that's all that mattered at the moment.

* * *

 **NOTES:**

GUESS WHO'S NOT DEAD! Okay, so I know it's been a while since I updated, hence I give you this super long chapter (not edited btw, so excuse any errors). I've got the next chapter written already, and it'll pick up right where we left off! So IF YOU REVIEW YOU'LL GET TO SEE IT SOONERRRRR!

Also, in my absence, know that I have been diligent and I've planned out this entire story already. So, the GOOD NEWS: There shall be no more writers blocks! Literally, I'm not kidding when I say I've got it all planned - right down to who says I love you first, how they say it, where they say it. I AM SO PUMPED!

AND Thanks to those of you who followed me on tumblr and have been asking questions! As a reminder: if any of you want to get in touch with me super quick, and don't want to wait until the next update for me to answer, that's the place to reach me. Link is on my profile!

As usual, a big big big thank you to those who followed/favourited the story. Thank you to **Maria EduardaB, Meiko-chan12, mira1111, MollyBites, PeanutCookieXD, notallslytherins** I LOVE THIS NAME LOOL, **saireeand, , Army-X-7, FluffyDraconis, redmagica, drxmmergirlx, .sky, Japnxsxi, The Overlord's 8th Bride, Kenzie216,** and **derannderann7!**

As usual, I can't wait to hear what you all thought of this chapter, and what you think is in store for the story over all! PLEASE REVIEW! I really wanna get to 300 LOOL I'm rather ambitious

Until next time!

Aree!

P.S: I've been thinking of posting some extras on my tumblr page. For instance, there was a little kinda fluffy, domestic life dream that Ankaa has of Fred, which I ended up scrapping cause I just couldn't get it right. But yeah, let me know if that's something you'd want to see on tumblr, cause I can just post all my extras there :)

P.P.S: Thank you to all those people who messaged me on tumblr! Feel free to browse my tumblr (under the Rheasley tag if need be) and look through the questions/ask your own! I can't wait to hear what you guys think of this chapter!


	39. It's Not a Date!

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own HP, as usual. _

* * *

**Guest:** LOOL Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

 **danierys** : Are you kidding me? I frickin LOVE Danierys! I've been loving Game of Thrones, its literally getting so intense and I LOVE IT! But yeah, LOL love Khaleesi forever! Oh yeah, I'm so glad I finally got the nitty gritty details sorted out. Feels like I got a whole weight off my chest, at least I know I won't lose inspiration and at least I'll finish the story. Thanks for your review! Hope to hear from you again!

 **elektrya:** Thank you! Here's a new chapter - so much longer, so fluffy.. so romancy. It's what we've all been waiting for so I'll just let you get straight into it! Hope you'll review after this one too!

 **tooclosefortety:** Oh yeah, def. I'm not suallre if she'll inform the Golden Trio just yet, but she's definitely going to tell Fred and George. Maybe once they come up with a plan, then they can inform the others. But yeah, the Golden Trio will find out at some point too actually. Lemme know what you think of this chapter!

 **hanlue** : Ask and you shall receive! LOL back with another chapter in the next two days? I'm on a roll man! But yeah, Ankaa's learning to trust her friends and while its a slow process, she's definitely starting to learn and trying to let them become a part of her life. Can't wait to hear from you again! Also, I reallyyyy hope you like this chapter!

 **amypnde** : LOOL Your trust in me is not misplaced, I assure you. I have a feeling you'll get some serious OTP feelings from this chapter - at least I hope so. I ship Rheasley pretty hard tbh, but that's just cause I'm biased AF. LOL

 **patrickvrona** : GINNY YES! Yeah Ginny and Ankaa are gonna be pretty close actually, just because I feel like Ginny is really close to the twins, and she'd be close to their girlfriends as well. LOOOL Here, I know you're waiting so here's the next chapter, extra long and fluffy for you. I have a feeling you'll be very happy with the end...

 **skywsalker** : Awh no worries! I understand completely tbh. I wouldn't be that cruel and kill them - though I'm not promising that there won't be heartbreak and all, but overrall, I think we'll all be very happy with the direction the story takes. I hope you're feeling better now! If you ever need someone to talk to, just shoot me a PM, I'd be delighted to talk to you! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think of this chapter - I'm prettyyyy sure you'll like it!

 **DelilahKnight** : Yeah, poor Ceph, I miss him so much. Yeah, Ankaa's gonna be really sassy from now on. I think its George and Fred influencing her.

 **GreenLilly** : Yaay thank you! I hope you like this one too! Its super fluffy and romanctiiccccc. Lemme know what you think of it - if it was good, what you think is next in store. Im so excited to hear from you again!

 **Dahlia:** Thank you so much! That means so much to me! It's been three years coming almost, and I think this chapter will soon become everyone's favourite. It certainly was my favourite to write. I'll be waiting to hear from you!

 **gg:** Thank you! Yeah, Angelina's in this chapter, and she'll be in the next one too (cause it'll be the Slytherin vs Gryffindor Quidditch game) and things will be tense, but also, Ankaa and Fred will be testing the waters with their newly established... relationship...

 **Laurafxox** : Ahahaha I'm so sorry for causing you such pain! But I think you'll enjoy this chapter! All your rooting for Rheasley is about to pay off-there's some serious fluff in there. So much tension, my god. Ankaa can be such a flirt when she feels like, and obviously Fred is no less. Honestly, I'm so glad to hear that you like Ankaa, it makes me feel so accomplished! I've always wished that there was a Slytherin character in the HP universe (other than Draco) who was a little bit on the grey side yknow, so that we could see what they all had to go through. But yeah, here's the next chapter! I'll try to reduce the amount of tears in the next few chapters but... Can't promise anything. Overall though, this story will be a happy one. There's too much tragedy in the world, so happiness where we can find it is a welcomed thought. Thanks for your review! I hope you'll review again!

 **Grim:** Yeah yo, I feel you on the who "Fuck-all-Slytherins" attitude. Ankaa has no problems calling them out on their BS and I love it. And yeah, you actually bring up a great point: Ankaa originally was supposed to distance herself from the D.A, and Fred as well, in order to protect them. But I think she's starting to realize that she's only a 15 year old girl who's facing too many problems and could use some help. Obviously, she's still Ankaa, and thinks she can handle her shit but Freddie and Georgie are about to let her know she isnt in it all alone.

 **asdfghjkl:** Your name is always so easy to type LOL. And yeah, you'll be seeing her in the SU as well as the Inquisitorial Squad, actually. From here on now, the romance and the tension and the drama is gonna be on full blast. Buckle in bud.

 **ko** : THANKS!

 **moonlusth** : Any review is a good review for me, love! I don't mind the length LOL! While you're babysitting your niece, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, and hopefully (hopefully) fangirl about the Rheasley ship finally sailing. Hope you like it! I'd love to hear what you think of it!

* * *

 _"When you kiss me, heaven sighs_

 _and though I close my eyes_

 _I see la vie en rose."_

 _\- Louis Armstrong, La Vie en Rose_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Thirty-Nine – It's Not a Date!_**

Ankaa had been in the Room of Requirement for a grand total of five minutes before the intense urge to stab Zacharias Smith overtook her once more. He had been nothing but a pain in her butt from the moment she had sat down, and it seemed he annoyed Harry and the others just as much.

"It's good to know that there's at least _one_ person everyone hates more than me," Ankaa mumbled to the twins.

George frowned down at Ankaa. "No one here _hates_ you, Ankaa—"

"They're just not used to having you around," continued Fred, smiling down at her. Almost as if it was natural to him, he reached down and gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"Need I remind you two that you both hated my guts when you first met me?"

Fred and George smiled.

"That wasn't because you were in Slytherin—"

"Actually, Freddie, remember when—"

"No, Georgie, I don't remember," Fred gave his brother a stern look, but the corners of his mouth tugged up in a smile nonetheless, "And I don't need to be reminded. Neither does Ankaa, isn't that right, sunshine?"

"Actually, I remember quite clearly—"

Fred shushed her quickly by placing his hand over her mouth. "Harry's talking, Ankaa, we don't want to disrespect our _leader_ this way."

Ankaa pushed him away with a slight glare, but he only sniggered at her expression and pinched her cheek before turning to the front.

"… we ought to have a name," Hermione was saying when Ankaa finally looked away from Fred. Ankaa found it comical how Hermione's hand was still in the air, as if she was used to just letting it sit in that position every day. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Oh Merlin," Ankaa groaned quietly, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees. "We're going to spend forever brainstorming now."

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" said Angelina hopefully. Beside her, Katie Bell nodded faithfully. Ankaa rolled her eyes at the duo, irritated at the fact that they were even present. Angelina had wasted no time in shooting distasteful looks her way, and Fred's constant touchy-feeling flirting didn't help much to alleviate that distaste.

"Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?" suggested Fred.

"MMAMG for short," snorted Ankaa, "Really rolls of the tongue, doesn't it Freddie?"

Fred pouted childishly before giving her a light shove. Hermione said some stuff about having an inconspicuous name, and briefly, Ankaa wondered how these dolts could ever keep anything subtle and inconspicuous. She wondered if any of them had ever even heard the word inconspicuous, because what they were doing here definitely was not it.

"The Defense Association?" said Cho. "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

Ankaa looked from Cho to Harry, hoping that _someone, anyone_ (she would even let Smith talk at this point) would say something about how the _Defense Association_ was hardly an inconspicuous name for their ragtag group of people. Obviously, _she_ could have said something, but Ankaa had a feeling any more disruptions on her part would just add fuel to the fire that she shouldn't be here in the first place.

And besides, Fred, George and Ginny seemed excited at her presence, and she didn't want to disappoint them.

Ah, the joys of friendship.

"Let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army," said Ginny from in front of Ankaa, "that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

Beside Ankaa, Fred nodded, genuinely impressed by his sister. "Gin, you should help us come up with names for our products," he suggested, leaning forward to tug on her hair.

Ginny swatted his hand away with a pout. "I want to get paid for that. I don't work for free."

George gaped at her. "Is being sister to the infamous Weasley twins not enough payment for you? You're practically a celebrity."

Ankaa snorted. "Trust me Gin, you're better off without them. I've been trying to get rid of them for two years now, they just don't seem to get the hint."

When it came time to vote on the name of their Defense Association, Ankaa found her hand in the air along with the Weasley siblings around her. Well, she hadn't really voted. Fred had just grasped her wrist with a smile and tugged it up with his own. Ankaa guessed he just wanted an excuse to hold her hand, which she hadn't really minded.

If only Angelina would stop huffing and puffing.

"Right, shall we get practicing then?" said Harry, once Hermione had scribbled the name onto their piece of parchment. "I was thinking, the first thing we should do is _Expelliarmus_ , you know, the Disarming Charm." Harry looked to Ankaa for confirmation, and she nodded with a small smile. "It's pretty basic but I've found it really useful—"

"Oh _please,_ " said Zacharias Smith, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. "I don't think _Expelliarmus_ is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"I've used it against it," Harry said quietly. "It saved my life last June."

Smith opened his mouth stupidly. The rest of the room was very quiet. Ankaa could see Harry look at her for a moment, as if to see her reaction. She gave him a small smile, a quirk of the lips to show him that she was okay.

"Okay," said Harry, rubbing his hands on the side of his pants slightly. "I reckon we should all divide up into pairs."

George and Lee Jordan paired off, heading off to the side to claim their space. In front of them, Ginny turned to look at Ankaa. She opened her mouth, looking as if she was going to say something, before Ankaa saw her gaze shift slightly to her left, where Fred was sitting. Ankaa turned to him just in time to see Fred shaking his head with a smile.

"What—"

"Sorry, Ankaa," Ginny stood with a smile, "I was going to ask you to be my partner, but it seems like you've already got one." Ginny and Fred shared a mischievous smile before she walked off to where Luna Lovegood was standing by herself, waiting for someone to pair off with her.

"Really, Fred?" Ankaa turned to him with an amused look. "You couldn't have let me be with Ginny?"

"Why would I do that, when you're meant to be with me?" Fred offered her his hand as he stood up, and pulled her up as well.

The double meaning of his words was not lost on Ankaa. In fact, she turned her face away from him the moment she was upright. Noticing how close he had pulled her, she stepped away with a slightly challenging look.

"You think you can beat me, _Weasley_?"

"Why don't we test that theory, _Rhyther_?"

Ankaa smirked at him, thoroughly enjoying the competitiveness surfacing in him. They stood a few feet away from one another, and turned to one another with their wands at the ready. She was glad they were in the corner of the room, blocked from the sight of the many other partners around them. Not because she wanted it to be secretive, no, but because Fred was being unusually energetic in his attempts to flirt with her.

"You know," began Fred conversationally, looking around him at the various people shouting the spell, "This is _not_ how I pictured our first date."

" _Expelliarmus_!" Ankaa caught Fred's wand as it came sailing through the air. Beside her, George and Lee snickered at the bewildered expression on Fred's face.

"I wasn't ready!" Fred stood there, gobsmacked.

"All's fair in love and war, Fred."

Fred shook his head and crossed his arms, "Oh, no, no, no. That doesn't work on me." He turned swiftly, looking around for Harry. "I want a rematch! Someone call the umpire! HARRY!"

With a laugh, Ankaa threw his wand back at him. "Alright, alright! Don't get your knickers in a twist—"

"Got your mind on my knickers, Ankaa?" Fred winked at her, giving her a pleased smile. He just laughed when Ankaa flushed pink and glared at him. "I had no idea you thought of me that much."

"Are you just going to keep talking the entire time?" Ankaa deadpanned, "Are you just going to _bore_ You-Know-Who to death?"

Fred pretended to consider the idea. "See, I _could_ do that, but there isn't a boring bone in my body," he shrugged helplessly, "I guess that's _your_ job, Sunshine."

"I hate you."

Fred laughed, shaking his head. "Remember, Ankaa, I can tell when you're lying," he said.

"Are you just going to keep cracking jokes—"

"—I'm flirting, they're two different things—"

"—or are you actually ever going to try and disarm—"

" _Expelliarmus_!" Not even a moment later, Fred groaned loudly, "How did you block that so fast? I was so sure I had you just then."

From beside the duo, George and Lee shook their heads in unison. Ankaa gave them a smile before waving her wand tauntingly at Fred. If anything, Fred's lack of success in disarming Ankaa only seemed to spur him into action. Ankaa laughed as he got more and more competitive and frustrated after every round, to the point where she wasn't even returning his spells anymore. She just stood there and laughed, as Fred grumbled about the match not being fair.

"It's okay, Freddie," consoled his twin, "She would have outshined even the best of us."

Lee nodded, trying to patch up Fred's wounded, blistered, and obliterated ego. A few feet away from them, Ankaa was still laughing.

"You okay, Freddie?" Ankaa asked a moment later as she took a few steps closer to him. George and Lee returned to their own practicing, and Ankaa smiled up at Fred. "Do you want me to go easy on you, Tall-Stuff?"

"No, thank you, Short-Stuff," Fred shook his head determinedly, smirking down at her. Fred cast one look around. Noticing that the others were still completely concentrating on their spells, he grasped the edges of Ankaa's robes and pulled her closer to himself. "Although," he whispered, "I would love some incentive."

Ankaa swallowed the lump in her throat. "What incentive?" she asked, just as quietly.

"A kiss."

Ankaa recoiled from him, completely flabbergasted. The duo stood completely still for a moment. Fred wondered if he had overstepped his boundaries. He knew he had promised Ankaa all the time she needed, but every day that he saw her was another day that he couldn't be with her, and it made him feel incomplete. He had never said anything about flirting with her though, and so far, she seemed to be enjoying it, so he had been enjoying it too.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Ankaa smiled up at him. Not a sweet, gentle smile. She was challenging him, because she _knew_ he couldn't win. In a show of courage, even though on the inside she was melting at the thought of his suggestion becoming a reality, Ankaa looped her finger into the belt loop of his pants and pulled him closer until their fronts were touching.

"Alright, Weasley," she said in a husky voice that had Fred shivering in anticipation, " _If_ you can disarm me, I'll kiss you. But _when_ I disarm you, you're going to do my Potions homework."

Ankaa watched slowly as a smile spread over his face. He nodded slowly, looking down at her with a look she couldn't fathom. They both stepped away, facing one another as they took a few steps back and held their wands at the ready. Fred was smiling still, but Ankaa could tell by his eyes that he was serious about this round. Ankaa, too, was giving him a challenging smile.

After all, if he hadn't been able to beat her in the last ten rounds, he definitely was not going to get the best of her now.

"On three?"

Fred nodded.

"One… two… thre—"

"Ankaa!"

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

Ankaa watched in horror as her wand went sailing out of her hand in a clean arch, and right to Fred who caught it with a victorious smirk. She blinked at him a couple of times, trying to understand if the sight before her had really happened, or if she had imagined the whole thing. However, the sight of a laughing George Weasley was enough to confirm her suspicions.

"George!" Ankaa shouted, staring at the laughing Weasley. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

A still chuckling George came over to her and gave her a hug, not minding the fact that she was actually hitting him in the stomach. "Sorry, Ankaa," George apologized, still laughing, "but Ginny and I had a bet about when you and Fred would _finally_ do something, and I was going to lose otherwise."

"Well, well, well, well, well." Fred strolled up to Ankaa, holding out her wand and flourishing it with every 'well'. Fred's smile widened in glee when Ankaa snatched her wand out of his grasp and glared up at him. "So, guess who won that round?"

"You didn't _win_ ," Ankaa retorted hotly, "George distracted me—"

"All's fair in love and war, Ankaa," Fred leaned closer to her. His eyes seemed to fall on her lips, once, twice, before he finally just looked into her eyes. "And this is love _and_ war. Bet you wish you hadn't played dirty first, eh?" Turning to his brother, the two of them exchanged a high five before sniggering at her expression.

"I don't play dirty—"

At this, George laughed, "Of course you don't, love, and neither do we. So we're even, and Freddie here won fair and square."

"Exactly right, Georgie, thank you very much," Fred bowed. Ankaa hit him lightly on the head with her wand, smiling despite herself.

George wandered away to join Lee once more. Ankaa watched him walk away, wondering for a moment if he felt alone now that his twin was occupied with a girl. Well, not that Fred and Ankaa were occupied enough as a noticeable difference. Still, it may have been a little dismaying to have Fred's attention split between family and friends.

"You look like you're thinking very hard," Fred commented softly, smoothing over her furrowed brow with his fingers. "Is the thought of kissing me really that traumatizing?"

Ankaa let out a breathless laugh, shaking her head immediately. At Fred's smirk, she blushed and pushed his hand away with an embarrassed smile. "I was just thinking about George—"

"Again, odd. You're supposed to be thinking about me."

Ankaa rolled her eyes. "It's not like you think about me twenty-four hours a day," she retorted, crossing her arms.

"You don't know that," Fred spoke softly. For the first time, there was something about his voice that told Ankaa that he was serious. Looking away from Ankaa, Fred's gaze followed his brother, who was pointing his wand at Zacharias Smith, and disarming him every time he opened his mouth. "What were you thinking about?" Fred asked, turning back to Ankaa.

Ankaa shrugged one shoulder. Smiling over at George, she turned back to Fred. Softly, she asked, "Do you think he's okay with all of this? I just feel like I might me monopolizing your time, or energy, and he doesn't get to spend enough time with you—"

"When Ceph was dating Florence Lacomb," Fred interrupted, looking down at Ankaa with a complacent smile, "Did you ever think that she was taking your brother away? That if he spent too much time with her, or if she was on his mind all day, it would affect your relationship with him?"

Immediately, Ankaa shook her head. "Of course not," she said, "He's still my brother."

"Exactly," said Fred, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Ankaa's ear. "There's no one on this planet who supports the thought of you and me being together more than George. Well, maybe except me, but yeah. He's been betting on us since day one." Fred turned his head slightly to smile at the sight of his brother, getting an admonishing look from Harry, who had figured out he was the culprit behind Smith's inability to perform.

Turning back to Ankaa, Fred smiled at her. "Don't worry about the bet, okay?" he told her, his fingers slipping down her arm and firmly grasping her hand. "You don't have to kiss me."

Ankaa raised a brow in surprise. "Oh? Is the thought of kissing me really that traumatizing?"

Fred cracked a smile at her joke, looking down at her with something akin to wonder before he shook his head. "I'd love nothing more than to kiss you, Ankaa," he confessed, his voice soft and gentle, "but I want you to kiss me because you _want_ to, not because I won a duel."

Before Ankaa could respond, Fred gave her hand a squeeze before wandered off to George's side. She would have gone after him. In fact, her feet were moving out of their own accord and heading towards where Fred stood. She didn't even know what she'd say to him.

'Yes, Fred, I'd love to kiss you!'

Well, obviously with a little more finesse, but the general sentiment was the same. Unfortunately for Fred and Ankaa, their timing ever since they had met had been completely off. And today was no different. Before she could go up to Fred, and pull him away and out of the Room of Requirement to kiss him, Harry stepped in her way with a smile.

"I need your help," he gave her an expectant look. "I need someone to pair up with Neville. He's been with Ron and Hermione, but I just need you two help him a bit before we dismiss for the night."

Ankaa looked at Fred over Harry's shoulder. He was busy with his circle of friends, which now included Angelina Johnson (who was standing far too close to Fred, Ankaa noticed), Katie Bell, George, and Lee Jordan. They looked to be deep in discussion about something.

Ankaa had obviously lost her chance now.

"Fine," she mumbled to Harry, heaving a sigh. "But I hope you understand that this isn't going to be a regular thing, okay?"

"What isn't?"

Ankaa moved gestured to the two of them, and then the D.A. around them. "This whole, becoming a co-teacher with you and helping you run an illegal Association," Ankaa elaborated with a frown. She crossed her arms over her chest, and said, "I'm only here for today. After this, I won't be in your D.A."

Harry frowned. "Why not? What's so bad about it?"

"There's nothing _bad_ about it, Harry," Ankaa sighed, "It's just too dangerous. And I don't think you guys seem to realize what possible repercussions this could have."

"We're being careful," Harry assured the girl, who didn't seem at all convinced. With a laugh, Harry repeated, "We are! We use the Marauders Map to make sure Filch isn't around, and most of the Prefects from the other houses are here anyway, so even if practice runs late, we have an excuse."

Ankaa just nodded, knowing that there was no point in arguing with him. "You might want to warn your happy troop, though." At Harry's questioning look, Ankaa told him, "Umbridge's been interrogating a few of the Slytherin students. She wants to form her own league of prefects, who'll have a lot more power than these ones."

"She can't do that!"

"She'll find a way," shrugged Ankaa. "And also, if you ever go into her office, you or any of the D.A., make sure they don't have anything to drink. I'm pretty sure she's using Veriatserum,"

Harry gaped at her. "Did she use it in you? Did you say anything?"

"It was a few days ago, but I worked my way around it," Ankaa gave him a proud smile. "Might have used a Puking Pastille in her office. Bet she had a hard time cleaning that up.

Harry laughed, scrunching his nose in disgust at the thought of a vomit filled office, but the fact that it was Umbridge's office was a consoling thought.

Ankaa headed over to Neville Longbottom, who cowered at the sight of her. Schooling her expression so that she did not seem as frightening, Ankaa gave him a little nod.

"Alright Neville," she began, standing a fair distance away from him with her wand out, "Harry wants me to see how you're doing. Just try and disarm me, okay?"

Neville hesitated. Behind him, Ron and Hermione were looking over the scene in worry. Or rather, Hermione seemed concerned, and Ron was just watching. Ankaa watched as Neville's trembling hands came up. He gulped loudly, and nodded to himself.

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

Although the spell hit Ankaa, her wand still remained clutched in her hand. She only staggered back a few steps. Neville looked extremely discouraged, and his face fell at the sight. Ankaa too, could not believe that someone in their fifth year could not properly produce a Disarming Spell, but she supposed that Neville hadn't really had someone to practice with like she did with Ceph.

"Er, not bad Neville," she began uncertainly, trying to sound nice about him absolutely failing. She tried to encourage him by saying, "It's okay for now, Neville, but you've got to work on your technique."

Ankaa left Neville to practice with Ronald. Hermione smiled at Ankaa before coming to stand beside her. Ankaa examined the girl from her peripheral vision, noticing that Hermione was still smiling. It was the sort of 'I-told-you-so' smile that Ankaa absolutely hated on the girl.

"What is it now?"

Without any hesitation, Hermione said, "You and Fred were having a lot of fun, I reckon."

"So were you and Ronald," Ankaa retorted, grinning at the girl. Ankaa knew Hermione would never drop the topic if she denied it, so it was best to just change the topic entirely and make Hermione uncomfortable enough to leave the conversation. "I don't think I've ever seen you so worked up."

"It's not the same kind of worked up you were," Hermione returned, crossing her arms over her chest. "I could _feel_ the tension between you two from here."

Ankaa raised a brow, "Oh? You think I can't feel the tension between you and Ronald? Look, he's still looking at you."

Hermione hesitated then, but turned her head slightly so that she could see where Ron was standing with Neville. Ron glanced at her the moment she looked his way, giving her a pleading look so that she would come over and help with Neville.

"He's not—it's not—He just wants me to help him with Neville." Hermione stuttered.

Ankaa nodded slowly, smiling teasingly. "Right, and of all the people here he just _had_ to partner up with you?"

"You partnered with Fred!"

"So you're comparing yourself and Ronald to me and Fred?"

"Yes! No—no! Not like that!" Hermione huffed in frustration, glaring at the Slytherin girl when she started laughing. Hermione glared at her, "You're the worst."

"I know," Ankaa gave her a cheeky smile. Looking down at her watch, she asked, "When do you end this anyway? You've been at this for two hours."

Hermione nodded quickly. Ankaa watched quietly as Harry finally ended the meeting. They all decided to meet next Wednesday night, and Ankaa made a note to come fetch her books before then so that she wouldn't have to run into them again. Harry stood by the door, letting people leave in groups of three and four.

Waiting for their turn, Fred, George, and Ginny came to Ankaa at one of the tables in the corner. Ginny stood beside her, looking over her shoulder at the parchment Ankaa was scribbling on.

"What's that?" she asked, peering down at the list of spells.

"I'm in charge of making the next lesson plan for our meetings," Ankaa mumbled, concentrating on the spell she was copying down. "Draco made one for today since I was busy. It's just a rough plan."

"Your meetings in the Common Room?" asked George, taking the parchment from her and examining the various spells and the theory listed beside them. "These are pretty advanced."

Ankaa shrugged. "We usually all practice together over the year anyway," she admitted, "The Common Room's most often filled by some of the younger kids learning spells from the upper years, so we're sort of okay."

The three of them looked impressed.

Fred whistled, "No wonder you're so quick at this." He grinned, "Next thing you know, you'll be doing nonverbal magic and wandless magic."

George narrowed his eyes at Ankaa, when he noticed her secretive smile. "You can already do those, can't you?"

Ankaa laughed. "I wish, but no. Well, I can do nonverbal magic, but I can't do wandless magic at all. Ceph was actually pretty good at it. He was going to teach me…"

The three of them were silent. Ginny gave her shoulder a squeeze before heading over to the door, where Harry was letting her leave with Luna Lovegood and another girl from Ravenclaw. Fred and George took a seat by Ankaa, leaning comfortably in their seats, but they kept their eyes on her.

"Guys," called Harry, "You can leave now."

George waved his hand. "Go ahead Harry, we'll be staying here for a little while."

Ankaa gave him a confused look. She raised a brow at him, but he just shook his head. Harry, who seemed just as confused as she was, nodded slowly. He checked the Map once more before he left the Room of Requirement.

"So why are we staying behind?"

Fred and George gave her identical expectant looks. "We have to talk."

"I hate it when you two do that," Ankaa shuddered, "So in sync."

Fred grinned, chuckling a bit. But then he turned serious once more and asked, "We didn't see you all day today. You didn't even come down for breakfast or lunch—"

"—and don't lie to us and say you ate in the kitchen," said George, when Ankaa opened her mouth to lie, "We asked Dobby and he said he hadn't seen you in the kitchen at all."

"So you didn't eat anything all day," said Fred, "And there's obviously a reason for it."

"And you look like you haven't slept in an age," added George, pointing to the dark circles under Ankaa's eyes. "Obviously something's wrong."

Ankaa looked from one brother to the other. She knew she'd have to tell them soon, but she had hoped to avoid it for as long as possible. Knowing them, once they found out about her vision, they would become overprotective and boggled. However, looking at their identical worried expressions, as much as she wanted to, Ankaa could not find it in herself to lie to them.

These people were her friends, her chosen family.

"Okay," Ankaa released a shuddering breath. Gripping her knees, Ankaa took in a deep breath.

 _Ten seconds of courage,_ she told herself, _that's all you need. Just get started_.

* * *

Fred listened intently as Ankaa explained everything about her vision. At first she had been hesitant, she talked slowly and very to the point, but in the next few minutes, she started spilling everything that had been on her mind. Fred and George exchanged a worried look when Ankaa ran her hand over her face, and they could see some tears starting to spill down her cheeks.

Fred watched as George reached forward and wrapped Ankaa in a hug. Fred wanted to as well, but there was a surge of irrational annoyance in him. He wasn't sure if this annoyance was directed at the circumstances they had found themselves in, or at Ankaa for not telling him sooner. It was most likely the circumstances though, because he knew that Ankaa had told them as soon as she possible could have.

"You weren't going to tell us, were you?" it slipped out of Fred before he could stop it. George pulled away from Ankaa, giving Fred a look before looking down at the girl.

Sniffling, Ankaa wiped at her eyes with the sleeves of her robes. "Not at first, no," she admitted. Noticing the twins slightly hurt looks, she added quickly, "But I changed my mind. You deserve to know, you're my best friends."

George smiled warmly at her. Patting the top of her head, he said, "Don't worry Ankaa, I know you'll be fine. Fred and I will be there with you—"

"—and so will the Order," Fred added, reaching forward and wrapping his hand around hers. "We won't let anything happen to you."

"We'll even help you research this," promised George eagerly. However, he frowned, "Though I haven't been to library since first year—"

"Pretty sure we're banned from it, mate," Fred guessed, "Did Pince ever forgive us for pretending to rip one of her books apart?"

George reflected on it, his face scrunched up in concentration as he tried to recall whether or not the librarian had banished them from the library, or had simply given them detention. In the end, he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Can't remember, guess we'll just have to find out."

Fred grinned at his brother before his gaze turned back to Ankaa. Immediately, he got up and wrapped his arms around her, and so did George.

"You'll be fine, Ankaa," Fred promised her, "George and I'll make sure you are."

George nodded, his arms tightening marginally around his brother and the Slytherin girl. They both pulled away and looked down at her. George couldn't fathom how someone so young could shoulder so many burdens. The girl in front of him had been through so, _so_ much in the last few years. It would have broken any other.

George looked at Fred over Ankaa's bowed head. Fred was still looking down at her, a worried frown creasing his face. His hand was on her back, drawing soothing circles so that she might relax slightly.

"Don't you guys have to go back?" Ankaa asked hoarsely.

"Don't you?"

Ankaa shook her head, "I've got Prefect duty. Oh, no, actually I don't—we're practicing in the Common Room tonight. I think I should get back."

Fred declined that immediately. Standing up, he said, "I'm going to go down to the kitchens and see if I can find you something to eat. You two stay here."

"Fred, no—"

Fred was already striding out of the door. Ankaa turned to George, who had moved to sit beside her, and asked, "Does he always do that?"

George smiled. "Can't seem to stop him where you're concerned." Quietly, he said, "When we were younger, and Ginny used to have a bad day, he would always insist that she eat something. We'd always sit there and have loads and loads of chocolate frogs until we felt sick. He's also a surprisingly good cook."

"He made me hot cocoa when we were at Sirius'," Ankaa admitted quietly, "When I was upset about Ceph." She could always see how much Fred and George adored their younger sister, and how much she looked up to them. They were all lucky to have one another.

"Thank you," said George, snapping Ankaa out of her thoughts. When she gave him a perplexed look, George elaborated, "Thanks for telling us. I know it's hard for you to share these things, because you're used to dealing with everything on your own, but it means a lot to us that you told us."

Ankaa swallowed roughly. Her throat felt dry, as if she hadn't had a sip of water in decades. "It's alright," she muttered, "I guessed since you two are practically family anyway, you'd like to know that I'll be dying."

George gave her a stern look, reminding her so much of Mrs. Weasley for a moment. "You're not going to die," He said firmly, "Your mom's probably already three steps ahead of us with planning. Moms are great that way, they always know what to do."

Ankaa smiled half heartedly. At this point, she desperately hoped that her mother had indeed seen something. And if she had, Ankaa wanted to talk to her and see what she had planned.

Before she could say anything else, the door opened and Fred walked inside once more. He smiled widely and held up a picnic basket. "Dobby was nice enough to pack a few things," he waved the basket around.

"Well, you two enjoy your _date_ —"

"It's not a date," Ankaa denied, glaring at George as he stood up and walked backwards towards the door.

"Why does the idea of going on a date with me scare her so much?" Fred asked loudly, but only looked to his twin for the answer.

"Don't know, mate," shrugged George, "I've never had this problem. I'm clearly the better looking twin then."

"You're identical," Ankaa rolled her eyes before throwing a cushion at a snickering George.

"Be responsible!" He called as he reached for the door handle. "Be safe!"

"It's not a date, George!"

George turned once more, grinning slyly. "Really? How do you explain that, then?" he pointed to the spot behind Ankaa and Fred.

Both of them turned to see a picnic blanket had been spread out over the floor, and there were little candles all around it. There was a small vase in the centre, holding a few flowers. Ankaa flushed and turned to find a laughing George. Mortified, she turned away from the sight and buried her face in her hands.

"You're welcome," George winked at his brother, who had also been turning slightly red. Looking around the room in wonder, George proclaimed, "I think I love this room." And with that, he turned around and left, but not before throwing a sly wink towards Ankaa, who only glared at him.

Fred and Ankaa looked at each other from the corner of their eyes before they both flushed a deep red and turned away. Ankaa was glad that she wasn't the only one blushing. It made her feel good to know that Fred was just as nervous, if not more, than she already was.

"So," Fred cleared his throat as he set the basket down on the blanket. "I hope you know that this isn't _really_ our first date," he said, giving her his usual confident smile.

Playing along, Ankaa smiled and sat down on the blanket. "It's not?" she asked. "Such a shame, I thought it was such a unique idea. Way better than Madam Puddifoots."

"Your idea of a good date is a fire hazard," Fred pointed to one of the candles that was dangerously close to Ankaa's robes. He pulled her away from the edge of the blanket, content that she settled down beside him without a fuss. "Setting yourself on fire to impress me on the first date, Ankaa? I like the way you think."

"I thought you said this wasn't a date?"

"Do you want it to be?"

Ankaa stared up at him, biting her lip to stop herself from smiling like a lunatic. Of course she wanted a date, but was it really the right time? Didn't she have enough to worry about right now?

"I'm just here for the food, actually," she joked, leaning away from Fred and opening the basket. Behind her, Ankaa could hear Fred laughing softly.

"I'm biased towards desserts," Fred informed her as she pulled out three different desserts form the basket, "so there's _lots_ more of those in there." He gave her a sheepish smile.

Ankaa shook her head with a smile and finally pulled out savoury food.

"What did you think of the D.A?" Fred asked her, leaning over and taking one of the chocolate puddings for himself.

"It was alright," Ankaa said after a while. "You lot definitely need the practice," she laughed when Fred poked her side. "I'm just kidding. It's a good idea, I just wish you guys would be more careful."

"I didn't think you'd stick around," Fred admitted. "I was sure you'd sign and leave. I'm surprised you stayed."

"I stayed to make sure that you guys would actually learn something. I figured you and George would come with me, like in the vision, no matter how hard I tried to not get you involved—"

"That's right," Fred said, grinning proudly.

"—so I just wanted to make sure the D.A would actually teach you something worthwhile. And that you'd be able to protect yourself." Ankaa shrugged then, "Besides, it's good fun." Ankaa gave Fred a concerned look, "If Umbridge finds out, it won't be pretty."

"Nothing about that woman is pretty," said Fred. "We'll be careful," he promised her, stretching his legs out in front of him as he turned his head to look at her. "You have to finish it all, Ankaa," he said, noticing that she had only eaten half of the food.

"Don't be such a Mom, Weasley," Ankaa rolled her eyes, reaching for the chocolate pudding. "I'm full."

Fred stared at her with a frown. "That's all you had the entire day," he pointed to the rest of the unfinished food. Taking the chocolate pudding away from her, Fred stared down at her, "You'll only get this when you finish the rest of your food, Ankaa."

Fred watched amusedly as Ankaa muttered something about him challenging a Mrs. Weasley before she reached for her plate and ate more food. She was frowning the entire time as she stuffed herself, and glared at Fred when the had the gall to smile cutely at her.

"This wouldn't be a problem, if you just _ate_ properly."

Ankaa rolled her eyes and swallowed before speaking. "I wouldn't have that problem if the universe would just leave me alone and not try to kill me."

Fred's smile slipped off his face, and was instead replaced with a worried frown. Ankaa mentally kicked herself for bring up the topic in the middle of such a fun, lighthearted conversation. Compared to Fred and George, she had had time to mentally console herself. But she supposed for them, it was all rather new and still worrisome.

Ankaa reached out for Fred, and her fingers smoothed over his eyebrows, trying to relax his expression. "You don't look good when you frown," she mumbled, drawing her hand away from his face. Noticing the subtle tension between them, Ankaa quickly said, "Also, I got breadcrumbs all over your eyebrow and I'm sorry."

Fred laughed, quickly dusting away the breadcrumbs. While he was distracted brushing away the morsels of food, Ankaa quickly put away her food (she had left just about a quarter of it, which was socially acceptable) and reached for the chocolate pudding before Fred could stop her.

"Did you finish the food?"

"Nope," said Ankaa, shovelling a giant spoon of pudding into her mouth. "But you can't go back to it once you've started dessert."

"Can't argue with you there." Fred lay down on the blanket and placed one hand on the back of his head as he looked up at her. "So, on our first pseudo-date, don't you think we should get to know each other a bit more?"

Ankaa narrowed her eyes at him. "Is that supposed to be a sexual innuendo?"

Fred grinned slyly at her, surprised. "I hadn't even thought of it like that," he admitted, "I just wanted to know what your favourite color was, and your favourite flowers, stuff like that. Still got your mind on my knickers?"

Ankaa flushed a deep red and turned away from him. "Okay, so I've had food and I'm leaving now," she said, pushing to get up, but Fred took a hold of her wrist again. With a laugh, he pulled her down beside him.

"Watch your hair," he warned, carefully moving her hair so that it was far away from the candles. They were both laying down now, contently staring up at the ceiling that had now become darker, with false stars twinkling against the night sky. Some of the candles went out on their own, so that it wasn't as bright anymore and Fred and Ankaa could look up at the 'stars'.

"This Room is…" Fred trailed off. "Well, it certainly is something."

Ankaa snorted, looking up at the ceiling. "I remember sometimes when I used to stay here late to study, and at the slightest thought of being tired there'd be a bed that would just pop up out of nowhere. I've slept here sometimes."

"I think I'll start to as well," mumbled Fred, turning his gaze away from the bright stars to the girl beside him.

"I've always loved Astronomy," she said quietly, staring at the ceiling wide eyed and awed, not noticing Fred's gaze trained upon her. "I always really liked being able to look up at the stars, to chart them and track their movement." She held up her hand, pointing to one constellation, "The Big Dipper, the Muggles call it."

When she turned to look at him, to see if he was looking at the Big Dipper, Fred looked back to the ceiling and nodded, not wanting to be caught staring. Once Ankaa turned away, Fred found his eyes going back over to her, quickly assessing her. Fred tried to commit every single thing to memory. The way her lips quirked a certain way (the left side much more than the right), the way her nose twitched when she prepared to tell a lie (she'd done it a lot to Ron), the way her lips thinned when she prepared to give a sassy response (again, she always did it to Ron), and the way her full lashes brushed the tops of her cheeks every time she blinked.

She was _so_ beautiful.

"… so I'm the only one not named after a star."

Fred blinked quickly, as if he was coming out a trance. He watched as Ankaa looked at her watch and then back to the ceiling.

"Do you have to go back?"

Ankaa shook her head, "Not just yet. I'm sure Draco can handle it for a few more minutes, he's got Blaise to help anyway."

Fred pursed his lips. "I've never asked you, but you and Blaise…" he trailed off, almost as if he was afraid to hear the answer himself.

Ankaa turned her head to him, noting that he was already staring at her. With a smile, she shook her head, "No. He told me he liked me in fourth year, but I already liked you by then. He's been trying to make you jealous since then, but I told him it would never work."

Fred chuckled, his hand finding hers in the dim lighting. "You'd be surprised at how well that worked," he admitted, "I never thought I'd be jealous of Zabini of all people."

Ankaa laughed, "Guess you understand what I felt when I saw you with Angelina then… Except you two were actually together."

Fred sighed and looked away from her then, back to the ceiling. The twinkling stars above didn't really seem to mind the honest conversation happening underneath. This was the first time either of them had had the time to sit down and discuss their feelings about one another. Except, of course, the time when they had admitted them. But those times had been different, thought Fred, because they both admitted their feelings and nothing could really happen because the timing was always off.

"I'm sorry," Fred whispered finally. "We never could get our timing right, could we?" He laughed sardonically, sounding a little bitter. "Now that we're finally sort of alright, you're busy trying to find a way not to die."

 _What a sucky first pseudo-date_ , Ankaa scolded herself. _Way to be such a downer, Ankaa_.

"I should be getting back," Ankaa whispered, sitting up and starting to clean up. Fred was a little slow to get up. Slowly, he helped her put everything back in the basket.

"Here," said Fred as he stood up. Holding a hand down for her, he gently pulled up to stand. "I'll take the basket to the kitchens, I'm going that way anyway."

"I'll blow out the rest of the candles," she muttered, "Don't want to set the Room of Requirement on fire."

Fred smiled at her before nodding. It should have felt okay, but there was a feeling in the bottom of her stomach that told her she should do something. Fred was smiling still, but Ankaa could sense the underlying melancholy brought out by her talk of him and Ankaa.

Looking up at the fake stars, Ankaa smiled, "Not a bad first date, Weasley. This is going to be hard to top. Got a second date in mind?"

Fred looked sideways at her, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Don't underestimate me, sunshine, I've always got tricks up my sleeve." He said. He blinked then, as if he had just registered and processed what Ankaa had actually said to him. Slowly, he repeated, "You want a second date?"

Ankaa looked at him, noting how bright it was inside even with no lights on. The white light from the fake stars did just enough to illuminate the room. Ankaa could see Fred's expression clearly. He looked so nervous, but happy at the same time. Ankaa wasn't sure if it was the ambience of the room, or the fact that for the last few hours, Fred had been the only thing on her mind. All she could think when she looked at Fred, was that he was the single most amazing thing that had happened to her.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, stepping closer to him slowly.

Fred nodded.

Ankaa took a moment to phrase her question properly. "Why did you back out? I mean, after winning the duel. You didn't kiss me."

Fred's hand came up automatically, brushing away the same strand of hair that was always in her face. "I told you, I don't want to force you. I'll wait until you want to kiss me, not because I cheated—which I didn't, but whatever makes you feel better—to win a duel. I'll wait."

"What if you don't need to wait?" whispered Ankaa. Her trembling hands reached out for Fred's sweater and she grasped the soft material gingerly in her hands. Looking up at him, she spoke softly, "What if _I_ want to kiss you?"

Fred stared at her for a moment, wide-eyed and surprised. Ankaa wondered if she had misinterpreted the signs. Maybe he didn't want to kiss her after all.

But it was too late, and Ankaa wasn't about to back out now.

One of her hands reached for his Gryffindor tie, and she gently tugged at it, so that he would lean down towards her. She tip-toed and met him halfway. Ankaa paused just before their lips brushed one another, giving him the chance to back out if he wanted to.

He didn't.

Fred's arm came around and wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer so that she was pressed flush against him. He could feel his heart beating wildly, could hear it pounding in his ears as his lips finally, _finally_ , descended upon hers. The first brush of their lips was gentle, and exploratory, as they relished in the feel of one another. While it may have been soft and sweet, there was nothing hesitant about their first kiss. Ankaa pulled herself as close to him as she could, relishing in the fact that she was kissing Fred Weasley.

After their first, small, slow kiss the couple pulled away.

Fred noticed Ankaa's eyes were still closed, and she was smiling a soft, gentle smile. The two of them looked to the ceiling, where a branch of mistletoe descended and stopped right above their heads. They both looked away from the flower, and to each other.

"I love this room," sighed Ankaa, narrowing her eyes at the mistletoe, "but it really needs to learn the word 'subtle'."

Laughing, they both came together once again, this time with unbridled fervour. Fred's arms came away from Ankaa's waist, and his hands were on either side of her face, pulling her closer as if she would disappear if he wasn't holding her tight enough. His hands then moved to her waist once more, to pull her up slightly, and his fingers pressing into her skin as if he was trying to leave a mark on her.

Ankaa had her arms wrapped around his neck, a hand tangled in his hair. Ankaa felt as if she was feeling everything in overdrive. She was trying to make sense of everything she was feeling, but she was overwhelmed by the feel of Fred's surprisingly soft lips on her own.

He tasted like chocolate pudding, and that only made her want to delve deeper.

When they broke apart, breathing heavily, neither of them moved away from the other. Foreheads pressed together, they shared a breathless chuckle, both equally as elated to finally have their first kiss together.

"Not a bad first date then?" asked Fred, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth, lingering there.

"Not bad at all," hummed Ankaa, turning her head to press a soft kiss against his lips. "I have high expectations for our next date."

By the time she made it to the Common Room later that night, everyone had wrapped up and gone to bed already. Ankaa knew she would hear it from Draco the next day, but she really wasn't concerned with that at the moment. The entire walk down to the Slytherin Dormitories, she had been smiling in glee, her mind replaying the kiss over and over again.

Ankaa didn't really get much sleep that night either. Her thoughts were far too preoccupied with a certain Weasley. As Ankaa lay there in bed, staring up at the dark ceiling, she wished she was back in the Room of Requirement, under the pseudo stars with Fred.

For the first time in a long while, it seemed like everything would be alright.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Thirty-nine chapters and it's finally happened. Congratulations to those of you who made it this far! THE RHEASLEY SHIP HAS SAILED MY LOVES! WOOOOOHOOOOO!

Kay, so I'm not all that great at writing romance, but I tried, so let me know what you thought. I'd also like to hear what kind of things you expect to see from their relationship, so that I actually have some ideas on how to write it, yknow?

But yeah. It's a long chapter. Think of it as my lil gift to you cause from now on, chapters will be updated on a bi-weekly basis. I just got this one out right after cause we've been waiting for Romance and you guys have been amazing and you deserve it. So, yeah.

As usual, a thank you to all those who reviewed! Also a big thank you to , Laurafxox, himaddie, hpfan59, E.L. Girralo, and Emmalovesdimitri for following/favouriting!

Until next time!

-Aree!

P.S: I'm serious, you gotta let me know how the romance was. I'm inherently not a very romance-y person, so I'm BEYOND nervous of what you think of this chapter. I'll be waiting for your reviews!

Unedited


	40. The Lion and the Serpent

**_Disclaimer:_** _Heyo guess who owns Harry Potter! That's right, J.K. Rowling. Not me._

* * *

 **Grim:** Thanks for your review, first of all! And yeah, I have to agree, as a Slytherin, reading the books is a little sad. There's really no proper representation. And honestly, as we continue on, Ankaa's going to get really vocal about how dumb the Gryffindors are, and how many double standards they've got. I'm quite looking forward to seeing that.

 **asdfghjkl (old)** : Oh yeah the Slytherin Union! Not this chapter, but soon, yes we will. I really like writing Ankaa's character with her Slytherin friends. There's a different sort of atmosphere around them. Hope you like this chapter!

 **ko** : Thank you!

 **moonlusth** : Any review is a good review, love! I don't mind it at all, I just love that you're loving this story so far! Hopefully you'll like this chapter too. And I'm so, so, sorry for how late it is. But I've got a good reason and the next one will not be this late, I promise!

 **danierys** : Oh hell yeah. That scene gave, and continues to give me, chills. Just... I have no words for it. Also, yeah, we've all been waiting for quite a while man, and I'm so sorry for this late chapter update too. But yeah, don't worry, from here on out... well, its fluffy and romancy, and slightly argue-y but whatever, thats what love's all about right?

 **amypnde** : LOOOOL I am ALIVEEE. YOUR SHIP HAS SAILED. Fred's a total sap. I just can't wait for Ankaa to get at that level where she's totally in love and sappy beyond belief. That's some real shit. Real reversal right there.

 **patrickvrona** : IM HAPPY THAT YOURE HAPPY AND ILL USE CAPS TOO CAUSE IM SO EXCITED OMG YAS RHEASLEY HAS SAILED WOOHOOOO

 **tooclosefortety** : Oh yo, trust me I get what you mean about being a total romantic but not really. And yeah omg send me stuff on tumblr! Any inspiration is a blessing at this point, honestly. I hope you like this chapter too!

 **elekytra** : LOOL As much as you're thanking me for the fast update, I really hope you're still here after this almost two month waiting period. Gosh, I feel awful. But still, hopefully you'll like this chapter too!

 **Guest** : LOOLOLOL ME TOO MAN ME TOO

 **Laurafxox** : Ahah, right? I feel like after all that I've put the poor girl through, she finally deserves to have someone who she likes, who quite possibly loves her, and support her unconditionally (obvs, we will see all this developing cause I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible). But yeah, I'm not promising full happy stuff... I'm just saying, it'll be... sorta-happy from now on?

 **DelilalKnight** : Awh, don't even worry about it! Anytime you wanna vent, just straight up slide into my PMs, and I'm ready for it! And lol when I said bi-weekly updates I meant once every two weeks or so. I'll try for every Friday, since I haven't got any classes then. This chapter was late because of personal reasons, but really, I've got my shit together now hopefully. And yeah! I've read the Hunger Games! Absolutely loved them. Didn't enjoy the movies as much, but that's just me.

 **GreenLilly** : Thank you so much! Yeah 39 chapters was a bit much but I'm glad we all stuck through it! I'm surprised we did, honestly, but it makes me so happy!

 **aguaysed** : LOOL thanks! And yeah, I feel like Fred needs someone who can keep up with his wit and keep him in check, you know. Sometimes he's a bit much for his own good. Ankaa's sorta there to keep him in check, just like he's there to help her grow out of her shell.

 **Dahlia:** Thank you so much! I was really nervous about it, but wow, glad it's out there lol

 **Kosongbird** : Awh I'm sorry for making you cry, but a lot of people have said that about Ceph and it makes me so happy! But yeah, thank you so much! Hopefully you like this chapter, and I'm so sorry for the long wait!

 **Army-X-7** : ahah "Update at your earliest convenience" is the most polite way of saying 'hey man, don't forget that you've still got to finish this story but like, take your time' LOL Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter too!

 **asdfghjkl (new)** : OMG YOU FLATTER ME PLEASE STOP Yo seriously though, if we had a character like Ankaa in the HP series... wow much would have been different.

 **laura:** THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm surprised I'm still going 40 chapters in. I'm going to finish this story sometime in the next year or so, I promise. So we'll see.

 **Zoetjuuh** : Ahaha, so sorry about the wait! At least I gave you the chapter with their first kiss before going MIA for two months. Hopefully you like this chapter too!

 **hanlue** : Ooh, public relationship might be a bit hard for these two. Although Fred will definitely want that, I'm sure you can expect what Ankaa's reaction might be like. However, all in good time, as I always say. LOOL GEORGE WITH THE HEART EYES EMOJI OMG yeah I'm definitely gonna write that in there omg Im dying I love that idea I can totally see it happening too. George is the Captain of the Rheasley ship man, aint no bigger supporter.

 **Underhappy** : LOL I love how everyone's like YO SHE MIGHT DIE which is so cool BUT I HOPE SHE DOESNT lol My theory is I gotta keep you guys on your toes. And if I have to pull a J.K Rowling and kill off some of your favourite characters, I'll do it. It's mean, but I'll do it... maybe

 **Jeminbee** : LOOL Honestly, I might be striving for a devastatingly amazing story. I mean, we've already lost Ceph, and hint hint, we're about to lose some other people... But no I know what you mean. Trust me when I say, any death from now on has been carefully considered and planned (since I've mostly got the story worked out)

 **Jivey97:** I'm honestly gonna screenshot your review and frame it and put it on my night table. You, my love, are the absolute best. Thank you so much! And trust me when I say, I know what you mean about being the cold/seemingly harsh Slytherin. There's a good reason for why we are that way, and seeing Ankaa's thought process and understanding her rationale is incredibly important. I'm glad you enjoy that about her! And YO SEND ME MORE LONG REVIEWS I LOVE EM

 **hpfan59** : Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter too!

 **lucy** : Ahh, read about Ceph, did you? LOL Im so sorry! I cried a bit writing about his death too. Poor kid really didn't deserve that.

 **Guest:** Dramione huh? As much as I love Draco, I don't think I can write that pairing into this story. I've got some other stuff planned for Draco and Hermione separately, which will be quite important later on. Can't have them being together during that. Maybe a separate story?

 **Ani** : LOL that was me when they kissed too ahaha

 **perfectfiresky** : You're welcome! Enjoy some more fluff. I literally feel like a Fairy Godmother, but instead of sprinkling fairy dust I'm sprinkling FLUFF all about the story Lol

 **MelissaEuphiePotter** : Ahh, I love hearing that people are binge reading this story. I've literally done that a thousand times on this website, and I love that you enjoy this story that much. And I'm so sorry about Ceph! It had to happen! I feel like I'm going to be apologizing for his death forever LOL

 **NessieBooEvans** : Yeah, sure you can. Just cause you asked so nicely!

* * *

 _"To have you by my side is what I live for." - Poets Love Her_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Forty – The Lion and The Serpent_**

The moment Ankaa came downstairs to the Common Room, ready to head out for breakfast, Draco descended upon her like a hawk. Taking her by the arm, he pulled her away and out of the Common Room. Ignoring Ankaa's protests, he dragged her down the hall. Turning sharply, he shoved her into one of the broom cupboards at the end of the hall.

"Draco, I'm flattered, but I don't—"

"Shut up and listen," snapped Draco. "You were missing last night, and I normally wouldn't care, except for the fact that I had to teach all the fourth years _by myself_. That too, I wouldn't have minded at all, if you'd only just given me a warning!"

Ankaa blinked up at him, as if she was in a daze. "I—sorry," she stuttered.

"Keep your sorry," snapped Draco, crossing his arms and standing away from her. "Montague was beyond pissed off, Ankaa. It was your idea to start this whole thing and when you didn't show up the others were mad. Montague was ready to throw you off the Quidditch team—"

"What!"

"—Warrington and I could barely reign him in. Warrington said something about you being a good Chaser," said Draco. "I had to make up some stuff about you needing to go to the Hospital Wing, and that it was an emergency. You're lucky that Khan and Haneda backed you up."

Ankaa eyed him warily. "What exactly did you say was the reason I went to the Hospital Wing?"

"I told them you had really bad period cramps, and that your rash ointment wasn't working properly," said Draco, grinning slyly.

"Dammit Draco!" Ankaa punched him on the arm roughly, her guilt turning into irritation. He only laughed and moved aside, stepping out of the broom cupboard. Dejectedly, Ankaa followed after him as he led the way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Cheer up, Rhyther!" he exclaimed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and giving her a squeeze. "You're still on the team, and Montague's too scared to say anything to you because he thinks you're bound to be temperamental on your period—"

"I don't need that excuse to be temperamental."

"—and you got laid last night!"

Ankaa stopped walking abruptly.

Draco came to a stop in front of her, looking down at her with a teasing smile.

"What makes you think I was with someone last night?"

He raised a brow haughtily. "Are you serious?" questioned Draco. "You were all smiley before I pulled you away this morning, even though you look like you didn't get a wink of sleep. If that's usually the case, you're ready to kill someone if they breathe too loudly."

"Maybe I'm just in a good mood. Reverse period temperamental-ness?"

"There's no such thing," chuckled Draco, taking Ankaa by the arm once more as he pulled her along. "Right, so tell me who it is."

"I never asked you who you were with that day you came in to the Common Room later than usual," Ankaa pointed out.

Draco sighed. "Fair enough," he said, settling down next to her on the table in the Great Hall. "But at least tell me, are you finally—"

"I didn't ask you for details either," Ankaa spat, but she was blushing a deep red. Draco shrugged nonchalantly, neatly cutting into his sunny side up eggs and taking a forkful.

"Alright, touchy subject I understand."

"Rhyther!" Ankaa turned to find Cassius Warrington strutting down the aisle. Her fellow Chaser stopped briefly in front of where Draco and Ankaa were sat. Quietly, he asked, "Are you feeling alright? I thought I'd be seeing you in the Common Room last night."

Draco snorted into his goblet of orange juice. "Yeah, Ankaa, how _are_ you feeling?" He grinned at her, "Sore? Satisfied?"

Ankaa smiled tightly at Draco. She waited until he brought the goblet to his lips once more, and reached forward to tip it over so that the juice fell down the front of his robes. At Draco's glare, Ankaa just smiled sweetly. As Draco spluttered in indignation next to her, Ankaa turned to Warrington.

"I'm feeling better now, Cas. I'm so sorry I couldn't make it last night, but I promise I'll be all okay for the big game."

Warrington looked away from a grumbling Draco, who was busy wiping his face clear of orange juice. "Great!" He smiled at Ankaa, "Practice today at five, alright? Snape's got the pitch booked for us for a couple of hours. We're trying to block out Gryffindor as much as possible."

Ankaa nodded with a smile, telling him she would see him at practice. Once Warrington was out of earshot, Ankaa turned back to see a glaring Draco. Ankaa laughed at his expression before taking a bite of her food.

As Pansy, Daphne, and Blaise came to sat down at the table, Draco had just put away his wand after cleaning his robes. As usual, Blaise settled himself next to Draco, so that Pansy couldn't. Not appearing bothered at all, Pansy and Daphne sat down in front of Ankaa.

"You alright?" Pansy asked none too quietly. A few of the other Slytherins looked their way, and Ankaa glared at them, making them turn away. "I heard something about a rash?"

Draco turned to her too, ready to cause her some incredible embarrassment. "Yeah, Ankaa, how's the rash cream treating you down there?"

"Great, Draco," Ankaa smiled right back at him, matching his cheery tone, "I'll have your rash cream back to you by the end of today, no need to worry! I know you've got some _serious_ issues."

Draco's face fell at her retort, and instead of saying anything he just pushed away roughly as Blaise cackled. Ankaa and Blaise shared a high five, which a sulking Draco tried to block since his ego had been wounded. Still, the three of them continued joking around at each other's expense, and even Pansy and Daphne joined in a few minutes after.

Ankaa was laughing at something Blaise had said when she spotted Fred entering the Great Hall with his brother. Fred's eyes caught hers the moment he walked in, and he gave her a small smile, a barely-there quirk of his lips that was just enough to tell Ankaa that he was just as pleased about last night as her. Ankaa knew she couldn't stare for long since her friends were far too observant. Ankaa just gave him a small, shy smile before turning to Pansy.

"So where were you last night?"

At Daphne's question, Ankaa groaned loudly. "Why are you all so obsessed with me?"

Pansy gasped, "You were with a boy!"

Blaise's head snapped up, and he stared at Ankaa with something close to hurt. Ankaa refused to meet his eyes as she sighed in exasperation. Of all people, she really didn't want Blaise to know that she had been busy last night. As much as he tried to, Ankaa knew Blaise still liked her (at least the tiniest bit).

Daphne was too busy to notice the frown on Ankaa's face.

"Tell us who it is, then!"

"Absolutely not," grumbled Ankaa, "You lot are already too involved in my life—"

"We literally only talk to you in the morning—"

"Exactly," Ankaa smirked, "So that's all we'll keep it at. A casual chit-chat."

Pansy glared at her.

"Is he here right now?" asked Daphne. Pansy and Daphne both turned, none too subtly, to glance around at all the boys sitting on the House tables behind them.

Ankaa massaged her temples as they both started listing out possible boys.

"… What about that Ravenclaw boy? Roger Davies? He's cute!"

"No, Daphne, he's too dull for her…" Pansy trailed off as she zeroed in on Warrington sitting at the end of the Slytherin table with his friends. "Maybe it's someone on the team with her."

"Oh, yes, Warrington's _gorgeous_."

"It's not him," Blaise stated. At this, everyone turned to him with varying degrees of surprise. Daphne and Pansy looked elated that someone knew Ankaa's secret, and they were practically shaking in her seats waiting for him to elaborate.

"Who is it!"

Blaise just shook his head and got up. He cast one look at Ankaa, a look filled with such sadness and betrayal, that it made her throat tighten. He looked towards the Gryffindor table, glaring at an oblivious Fred before marching away from the Slytherin table, and out of the Great Hall.

"What's _his_ problem?" muttered Daphne, staring after him. Her astonished face turned towards Pansy, and then Draco and Ankaa. "Where are _you_ going?"

"To talk to him," mumbled Ankaa, pulling on the strap of her bag.

Draco snapped his wrist in her hand before she could leave. "Ankaa, maybe that's not the best idea—"

"Trust me, Draco," she told him softly, "I know what he needs right now. I just need to say one thing, and then I'll meet you in class."

Draco took a deep breath. His eyes moved from Ankaa to the entrance of the Great Hall. Ankaa could see the cogs turning in his head as he debated whether or not to let her go. She understood his hesitation. Had she been in his place, she would have stopped the girl too. But Ankaa needed to talk to Blaise, to say one very important thing.

Finally, after another ten seconds, Draco let her go.

* * *

Later that evening, Ankaa was gearing up in her Quidditch gear, getting ready to go out for practice. The best part about being the only girl on the team was that she had the locker room to herself.

Or so she thought.

Someone knocked a tune on the door, and when Ankaa glanced up from her shoe laces, she spotted Fred Weasley making his way towards her.

"This is the girl's locker room," Ankaa gave him a cheeky smile, "Is there something about you that I need to know, Freddie?"

Fred chuckled, sitting down next to her. "Don't worry, Sunshine," he said, puffing up his chest a little bit, "I'm one hundred percent man."

Ankaa rolled her eyes as she stood up, fixing the bracers on her arms. That was such a guy thing to say. They seemed to feel so threatened at the thought of being perceived as even the slightest bit feminine. Masculinity was so fragile.

"Not that I mind, but why are you here?"

"Just wanted to wish you good luck for your practice," Fred shrugged. "Also, I might have come here to try and see what competition we were up against."

Ankaa laughed, giving his shoulder a gentle push. "I have a really tough time believing that."

"You're right," he nodded. "I actually came to talk to you about something else… I saw Zabini leaving the Hall in the morning, during breakfast… And you went after him. I was just wondering if everything was okay?"

Ankaa raised a brow at him. "Are you asking for general knowledge or do you want to know if something happened between us?"

"You just looked upset when you went after him. I was just wondering."

Ankaa stood before him silently for a moment, and just examined all his features. She noted the light dusting of freckles over his nose and cheeks, and wondered if one day she would have enough time with him to count them all, to chart them. Reaching forward, Ankaa ran her fingers through his hair, under the pretense of smoothing it out.

However, both of them knew it was just an excuse to touch Fred.

"This morning, Pansy and Daphne were questioning about where I was last night," Ankaa began softly, taking a step closer to Fred so that she stood between his knees. Still softly combing her fingers through his hair, she continued, "They knew it had to be a guy because I was too happy that morning. Blaise… well, he knows about you, so he put two and two together and I think the thought of us being together really hurt him. So, when he left, I went after him. I had to tell him something."

Fred nodded, telling her to continue.

 _Ankaa found him at the other side of the courtyard, sitting facing the castle grounds. His head was bowed, his elbows rested on his knees and his hands pressed together. Ankaa wondered if going over there was the best option, but she knew that Blaise needed to hear what she had to say. And so, steeling herself, she walked over to him._

 _Blaise, who heard the crunching of gravel beneath her feet, looked up as she approached. For the first time, Ankaa looked a bit hesitant, a bit uncertain. Blaise didn't even bother turning his head to look at her when she came to a stop beside him, but Ankaa was not concerned with that._

 _"_ _I know you're upset about me and Fred being together," Ankaa sighed, "But you need to know that I won't change my mind about him. Fred makes me really happy, and I think I deserve some happiness after all the shit I've been through." Shuffling on her feet, Ankaa looked out at the grounds as well, drawing strength from the fresh air and open skies. "But I know what you're going through, Blaise. You were there for me when I decided to distance myself from Fred, so that I could move on and I… I realize that I never gave you that chance."_

 _Blaise looked up at her then. Ankaa did not turn to him, however, and continued staring down at the castle grounds._

 _"_ _I understand what is like to be around someone you like, someone you know doesn't feel that way for you. I know what it's like to see them every day, to be so close and still so far away. I—I just wanted to thank you, Blaise. You never left my side, even though it hurt you. But I think it's better if I stay away from you. You're my friend, and I've caused you a lot of pain. I'm sorry."_

"And that's it," Ankaa shrugged, "I said bye and I left. I haven't seen him all day since, he didn't come to any classes. I asked Dobby to get some food to him, wherever he was in the castle, so I suppose he's okay."

Fred took his hand in her own, his thumb running over her knuckles as he stared at her. "I didn't realize he liked you that much," he said after a while.

Ankaa laughed. "I'm sure by now you've realized that we Slytherins are far more reserved about our affections. At least," she trailed off, giving him a sly smile, "until we're behind closed doors." She leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Fred's lips, enjoying the fact that she was the one that got to lean down this time.

"I have the feeling that you're enjoying being on top too much," said Fred. His hands were gripping her waist as he smirked up at her. "And I must say, you look breathtaking in your Quidditch uniform."

With a smile, Ankaa said, "Better not get distracted on the pitch Weasley, we're going to wipe the floor with you losers."

Fred laughed and stood up. Tauntingly, he held a hand up to his ear. "What was that, Short-Stuff? I can't hear you from down there."

Ankaa groaned and pushed him away. "Get out of here," she said, "I've got practice to get to."

"Oh, before I forget—" Fred pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't push him away. Leaning down quickly, he peppered her face with kisses, smiling when she laughed. "Good luck!" called Fred, walking out of the door. "Can't wait to kick your ass next week!"

* * *

A few nights later, Ankaa had another lesson with Professor Snape. Unfortunately for the both of them, her progress had been unmade due to weeks spent not practicing. Progress seemed far-fetched, given that she had just been regressing this entire time. Her complete inability to focus left Professor Snape irritable, and understandably so. He knew the moment he uttered the first spell, and was almost _invited_ into her head, that she had not been practicing.

"You seem to enjoy wasting my time," Snape jeered. "Perhaps I should just leave you be with Mr. Weasley? You seem to be quite focused on him regardless."

"Sorry, Professor," Ankaa flushed in embarrassment.

Snape gave her a look, as if he didn't believe her at all. But at this point, Ankaa was willing herself to focus. She didn't need Snape seeing what her and Fred did, or what they talked about. Those things were personal, but none of that mattered if Snape was in her head. Nothing was personal then. The only way she could stop him was if she concentrated.

"Are you quite ready?" Snape asked, "Should I let you reflect? Perhaps meditate?"

Ankaa scowled at him. "Just go," she bit out, "I'm ready."

" _Legilimens!_ "

Ankaa tried to imagine a blank slate, a clean wall of sorts that would keep Snape out of her head. There was a gentle pressure in her head, something like the start of a headache, where she could feel a foreign presence trying to find a way inside. Closing her eyes, Ankaa concentred on the feeling. Knowing that someone was trying to dig around through her private thoughts was a great motivating factor to strengthen the shield.

"You are thinking too much," snapped Snape. "Just because I cannot _see_ inside, does not mean I cannot hear your thoughts."

Ankaa sighed heavily. Running her hand over her face, she turned to her Professor once more. "Again."

With a flick of his wand, the same feeling was back. Ankaa tried to keep herself free of emotion, and free of any thought. She put up a wall, but tried not to think about it too much. She just had to believe in herself, that she had made the wall strong enough for now.

The slight throbbing in her head finally ebbed away. Ankaa opened her eyes gingerly, looking to Snape for his feedback.

"It's not the best," He admitted dryly, "But it does the job. I could not see your memories, and I could not hear your thoughts. However, you need to work on making the wall strong enough so that you can continue conversation while still resisting."

Ankaa nodded. She knew sitting there in front of Voldemort with her eyes scrunched closed would be a dead giveaway that she was shielding her thoughts.

It surprised her when Snape elected to end their lessons after that. They had only practiced for an hour, half of which was wasted when Snape just insulted her inability to concentrate. But it made sense why he wanted to end early, Ankaa supposed. There was very little she could do if she hadn't practiced putting up her mental shields yet.

"When I see you next, Miss Rhyther," Snape called after her, "I want to see your shields perfected. I will not have my time wasted."

Of course, only Snape would part with such encouraging words. Ankaa nodded wordlessly and left his classroom.

Ankaa walked the halls slowly, not knowing what to do with herself with the extra few hours in her schedule. Usually, she had work to do but vigorous scheduling these past few nights had helped bring her on track. And now, for the first time in a while, she truly had nothing to do. Ankaa supposed she could head up to the Room of Requirement, see if the D.A. was meeting today, but she didn't feel like arguing with Smith tonight.

"Miss Rhyther?"

Ankaa turned swiftly, surprised to see Dumbledore out of his office at this hour. Apparently, he was just as surprised to see her.

"Have you got somewhere to be, Ankaa?"

"Er, no, sir," Ankaa mumbled, looking down at her watch swiftly. It was past hours, and she shouldn't have been walking around. Ankaa doubted she could lie to Dumbledore about being on Prefect duty. "I just finished my lessons with Professor Snape, I was just heading back to my dorm."

Dumbledore's beard twitched as he considered her answer. "You're heading to your dormitory? Forgive me, but aren't the Slytherin dormitories on the other side of the castle, Miss Rhyther?"

 _Busted_.

"Yes, sir," Ankaa sighed, defeated. "I was just talking a walk. I've got a lot on my mind and I just… needed to take a break, I suppose."

Dumbledore scrutinized her for a moment, and thought Ankaa wanted to shrink back from his apparently all-knowing stare, she stared right back him. With a small smile, Dumbledore gestured to one of the little stone bay benches by the window in the hallway. "As I've said to you before, Miss Rhyther, talking to others really does help alleviate some of our stresses." Without waiting for her, Dumbledore took a seat on one edge of the stone bench. He smiled expectantly at her.

 _This has got to be the weirdest thing ever,_ Ankaa thought to herself as she hesitantly moved over to sit on the other side of the bench. She tried to put as much distance between herself and Dumbledore as she could without making it blatantly obvious. Though Dumbledore most likely noticed, he didn't say anything.

"Care to speak of what's on your mind?"

Ankaa shot him a sideways look, trying to smile politely. Ankaa was sure it looked more like a grimace. She had wanted alone time. And even if she did want to talk to someone, Dumbledore was the last person on that list. She wished there was an easier way to talk to Remus, but he was busy with the Order, and writing all of this down in a letter would be an open invitation for Umbridge to investigate.

"Why did you get Umbridge to fill the Defense position?" the unrelated question slipped out of Ankaa's lips before she could stop it.

Dumbledore did not seem surprised by her question. His eyes remained fixed on the moon outside, and his expression remained just as composed. "The Minister for Magic suggested that Professor Umbridge would make a wonderful addition to our staff. Are you not impressed with her teaching?"

Ankaa snorted. "I'm not really sure what she does can be qualified as teaching, Professor," she admitted with an easy smile.

It was not lost on her that Dumbledore had not given her a proper answer. His response had been vague enough to make it seem like he had answered, when he had really just switched the question onto her.

Dumbledore smiled at Ankaa's response. "Professor Umbridge is not the only thing on your mind," Dumbledore stated.

"No," admitted Ankaa after a pause. She turned towards the window, so that she was facing Dumbledore, and her back was pressed against the cool brick wall behind her. "I… I haven't had a vision in a while. I can't help but think that maybe I'm a bit defective."

"Defective?"

Ankaa nodded. "My mom sees everything. I'm pretty sure she knows everything that's going to happen with this whole mess," Ankaa waved her hand around. "I, on the other hand, have to force my visions with Mopsus' potion."

Dumbledore regarded her from over his half-moon spectacles. Ankaa turned away from the window and met his stare head on. Whatever he was looking for, he may have found it, for the corners of his lips twitched in a small smile.

"I have found that sometimes we are our own biggest challenge," said Dumbledore finally.

"You think I'm being too hard on myself?"

"Certainly," said the Headmaster. "I think for a fifteen-year-old, you have undertaken far too much responsibility."

"You think I can't handle it?" asked Ankaa, looking slightly insulted.

"Sometimes, the question is not whether or not we can handle the circumstances, but rather, are the circumstances something that we _need_ to be in, in the first place."

Ankaa had the feeling Dumbledore was alluding to Ankaa's insistence to meet Voldemort. Those weren't circumstances that she wanted to be in, per se, but rather circumstances that Ankaa felt she had to face for the sake of her parents, and her friends. If she could just convince him that she wasn't a Seer, he would stop looking for her Mother, and Henry could come live with them at Grimmauld place, since he would have no more reason to keep Voldemort distracted.

"Do you think I'm being stupid by wanting to meet Voldemort?"

"No," answered Dumbledore, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I think it is brave of you. Not many would put themselves on the line to protect their friends and family as you have chosen to do." Dumbledore stood up then, but did not move away. Staring down at her, he mused, "Though if I may, I would like to offer you a word of advice."

Ankaa nodded dubiously.

"Do not delude yourself into thinking that you can beat Voldemort by forcing years of experience into a few months of training with Professor Snape. Gifted though you may be, sometimes such perilous meetings are better left to more… experienced witches and wizards." Dumbledore gave her a happy smile, as if he had just told her extremely good news, before he turned and wandered down the hallway.

Ankaa sat there, in that little nook, for a few more minutes before she finally pulled herself up and started walking in the opposite direction of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's words were still playing around in her head, and she wondered if it was better that she did not interact with Voldemort at all. After all, there was a reason her parents had pulled her out of Rhyther Manor and kept her hidden at Grimmauld Place.

As she turned the corner, she ran into someone. The person squeaked in surprise, and jumped back from her as if they had been scorched.

"Annabelle?"

The Hufflepuff girl smiled widely once she realized who was standing before her.

"How are you, Ankaa?" she asked, hugging the girl. Annabelle wasn't at all bothered by the fact that Ankaa didn't hug her back. "I've just been to the first D.A. meeting! Some of the others were saying that you had joined, I thought you would have been there tonight!"

"Oh," Ankaa laughed uncomfortably, "No, I didn't join. I was just there for one meeting, that's all. Did you just finish?" Ankaa looked over Annabelle's shoulder, watching some other students rush across the hallway. Ankaa frowned in disapproval at how noisy they were being.

"Yeah, Harry said I could be one of the first to go since I have to revise for a test tomorrow," said Annabelle, looking behind her as well. "I'll see you around then, Ankaa?"

Turning back to the younger girl, Ankaa suggested, "I can walk to your dormitory, if you like. I'm a Prefect, so if we get caught, I can always get you out of trouble."

"Would you really?" Annabelle smiled excitedly, "I'd love that. I haven't had a chance to talk to you in a while. Mum's been asking about you."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah, she misses hearing from you. I used to tell her of all the funny stories you wrote of, and she absolutely loved them. She loves hearing about anything related to magic, actually, and last time I…"

Ankaa let Annabelle continue talking. It was one of the things she found most endearing about the girl. She had the knack to continue any conversation, about any topic, for as long as she wanted to. Ankaa nodded and hummed whenever Annabelle paused, to let her know she was listening, but really, she had just been staring out at the night sky.

"That's me," Annabelle pointed to the the painting hanging a few paces away. "It was nice to catch up with you! Hopefully you'll be at the next D.A. meeting?"

Ankaa sighed. Looking down at her doe-like eyes, Ankaa found herself reluctantly agreeing. With a laugh, Annabelle gave the older girl a departing hug before she scurried off and into the Hufflepuff dormitory.

As Ankaa walked back to her own dorms, she debated whether or not she should just give up on the idea of meeting Voldemort entirely. She had lasted this lost in hiding, Ankaa could definitely last a bit longer. But there was one thing nagging at her.

Ankaa remembered what Mopsus had told her the first day she had met him. It was quite possible to alter the future from her visions. If she wanted to, she could choose not to leave Hogwarts and therefore, reduce the risk of her death. She could avoid meeting Voldemort at all, and stay at Grimmauld Place for Christmas. But, Mopsus had also said that the while the minor details might change, the subject matter, or the nature of the vision, would still stay the same.

Shaking her head, Ankaa got into bed.

Ankaa decided that she would settle the matter with Mopsus tomorrow, and ask him on his advice on the circumstances. For now, there was little she could do but sleep.

* * *

The morning of the match dawned bright and cold. Fred and George followed Angelina, Katie, and Lee as they all went to the Great Hall for breakfast. The Slytherin table was filled with students, more so than Fred was used to seeing early in the mornings. Undaunted, he and his friends continued to the table filled with red and gold, and settled down next to Harry.

"You all right, Ron?" asked Alicia, giving the younger boy a once over. He looked like he was just minutes away from throwing up everything Harry had forced him to eat.

"He's just nervous," said Harry when Ron did not answer. He was far too busy staring into the dregs of milk at the bottom of his cereal bowl.

"Ah, I remember our first game," said Fred, looking over at George, "Knocked Warrington straight off his broom, didn't we?"

George nodded proudly. "Ron if you do good in this match, Fred and I might just accept that you're our brother."

Ron just paled even more. Ignoring his brother, Fred cast his eyes towards the Slytherin table. He scanned the students, looking for that familiar head of curly hair. He could not find Ankaa, and wondered briefly if she was still playing. He had not seen her for the past few days, as she had been swamped with her Prefect duties and Snape's lessons to meet at the Room of Requirement.

"Okay, I've only just found out the final lineup for Slytherin," said Angelina once the team was all changed and settled to listen to the pre-match talk. "Last year's beaters, Derrick and Bole, have left now, but looks like Montague's replaced them with the usual gorillas. They're two blokes called Crabbe and Goyle—"

Harry and Ron let out a noise of disgust simultaneously.

"They're the same as Derrick and Bole," Harry assured the team, "Can't fly particularly well."

Angelina nodded. "The Chasers are Warrington, Montague and Rhyther—" She paused abruptly, blinking down at the parchment with an expression of severe irritation before turning back to the team, "—Bletchley as keeper, and Malfoy as Seeker. Remember, guys, don't get distracted. We've practiced a thousand times, we can beat them."

Fred had the feeling Angelina was talking just to him. He was not completely oblivious to the tension between Angelina and Ankaa. Though Ankaa was particularly well versed in the art of ignoring hindering presences, Angelina wasn't as much. He felt slightly awkward, given his position, but he wasn't about to let Ankaa distract him from winning. If anything, Fred was beyond excited to engage in a friendly competition with her.

Ankaa was always so much more fun when she was raging.

"C'mon everyone… good luck."

The team rose as one, shouldered their brooms, and marched single file out of the change room and into the dazzling sunlight. Fred could hear the roar of the crowd, the thundering of hundreds of feet on the bleachers, as the Gryffindor team stepped out onto the lush crass.

The Slytherin team were already on the pitch, watching the red-clad team make their way over. Fred's eyes widened when he noticed Ankaa, standing between Montague and Warrington, looking like a vision. She had straightened her hair, something Fred had never seen on her, and had it up in a high ponytail.

 _Focus_ , Fred told himself, squashing the urge to run his hands through her hair.

Ankaa raised a brow at him, giving him a teasing smirk, but refrained from saying anything.

"Captains shake hands," ordered Madam Hooch.

Angelina watched as Angelina Johnson and Graham Montague stepped forward and took each other's hands. Ankaa watched, ever so slightly satisfied, that Montague gripped Angelina's hand a little too tightly. A small part of her wished Montague would succeed in crushing her fingers. But of course, Angelina was resilient. She did not let any flicker of emotion pass on her face. Turning away from Montague, Ankaa noticed Angelina give her a look, and she matched the older girl's glare with a teasing smirk.

 _He's mine now, Johnson_ , Ankaa wanted to say, but it was hardly appropriate.

"Mount your brooms…"

There was a moment of tense silence. Ankaa and Angelina continued staring at one another, willing the other to look away first. Warrington and Montague took their place on either side of Ankaa, getting ready to take off at the sound of the whistle. To Ankaa, it was quintessential that she, or any Chaser from the Slytherin team, reached the Quaffle first. There was no way on this god forsaken Earth that Ankaa would let Angelina show off on her pitch.

From the corner of her eyes, Ankaa say Madam Hooch place her whistle in her mouth. A split second later, she blew the whistle.

"And it's Rhyther! Rhyther with the Quaffle, the newest addition to the Slytherin team is actually one of the fastest as well, it seems. Spinnet from Gryffindor goes for the Quaffle—Rhyther passes backwards to Warrington."

Ankaa moves to Warrington's right as he takes the centre stage and heads for a terrified Ronald.

"Warrington dodges a Bludger, passes to Montague, Montague winds up to take the shot and—ouch—been hit from behind by a Bludger from one of the Weasley twins—such talents, if I do say so myself."

Ankaa glances up at George, giving him a slight glare with no real malice behind it. George only waves his Beater's bat at her and smiles.

"And they're off again—Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me—"

"JORDAN!" yelled McGonagall.

"Just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest—she's ducked Warrington, passed Montague, she's—intercepted by Rhyther, Rhyther's moving along with the Quaffle—"

"Ankaa, duck!"

Hearing Warrington's command, Ankaa immediately drops down as a Bludger whizzes past her. Ankaa is so focused on the game, that she can hardly hear Lee Jordan's commentary anymore. She banks right, ducking under Angelina's broom and then whirring back towards where Ronald looked on.

"—close call Alicia, don't run into your own team, Rhyther heading for the goal—dodges Johnson, passes to Warrington—gets clear of Spinnet, Warrington passes back to Rhyther who's open on the other side—SHE SHOOTS—SHE SCORES! So that's ten-nil to Slytherin—bad luck, Ron…"

Ankaa and Warrington share a high five as they move away from Ronald. Montague, who was busy keeping Katie Bell occupied, races back and gives Ankaa a nod.

"Guess you're not half bad, Rhyther."

From beside her, Warrington just laughs. "Just admit it, Montague, she's one of the best we've had."

Montague doesn't answer. Instead, he jets off once Katie gets possession of the Quaffle. Warrington and Ankaa share a look before they too, shoot off behind him. Ankaa naturally draws her position behind Warrington, seeing as she was always the last line of defense.

"—and Gryffindor back in possession, and it's Katie Bell tanking up the pitch—"

 _WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN,_

 _WEASLEY IS OUR KING…_

Ankaa startles, noticing the singing coming from the stands. She had not noticed it before, but many of the students were singing the song now. And despite Jordan's effort to drown out the words, they were going strong.

 _WEASLEY IS OUR KING,_

 _WEASLEY IS OUR KING …_

"ANKAA!"

Ankaa blinked, and ducked at the last moment when a Bludger soared through the spot where her head had been moments before. She glanced up at Fred, the one who had warned her of the impending Bludger, and gave him a nod. She was still a little shaken up.

"—and it's Warrington again," bellowed Lee, "who passes to Rhyther once more, Rhyther dodges Spinnet, come now Angelina, you can take her—turns out you can't—Rhyther dodges a Bludger from Fred Weasley, I mean, George Weasley, oh who cares, one of them anyway, and passes off to Warrington—oh he's dropped the Quaffle and Katie Bell—er—drops it too, okay then—Rhyther's back in possession of the Quaffle and she's racing up the pitch."

The other chasers in the Gryffindor team were lagging behind, but to Ankaa's dismay, in the time that the teams had been fumbling with the Quaffle, Angelina had regained her bearings and was now racing straight towards her.

Mind racing, Ankaa tried to figure out what possible way she could win this. Warrington and Montague were too far off to pass the Quaffle, and if Ankaa tried, Gryffindor was sure to intercept. She had no other choice but to meet Angelina head on.

With a quick glance behind her, she saw Fred revving up to swing his bat.

 _Perfect_ , Ankaa mused.

Ankaa sat up straighter on her broom, trying to block Angelina's view of the Bludger that was racing up right behind the Slytherin girl. As Angelina reached for the Quaffle, Ankaa tipped over the side. Her legs tightened around the broom, and for a moment she was flying upside down with only her legs holding onto the broom.

"A beautiful dodge from Rhyther—almost thought she'd fall off her broom for a moment there—Angelina takes a Bludger to the shoulder but is still following Rhyther, Rhyther's heading straight for the goal, stop it, Ron! Slytherin scores! They lead Gryffindor twenty-nil. Always knew that Rhyther girl was terrifying. A sight to behold she is."

 _THAT'S WHY ALL SLYTHERINS SING:_

 _WEASLEY IS OUR KING_

Soon enough, Slytherin was leading Gryffindor seventy to twenty, and Ankaa had scored most of the goals. Warrington and Montague had drilled it into her head that the Chasers needed to maintain a lead enough so that when Potter caught the snitch, Slytherin would be the one winning.

"—Rhyther throws to Warrington, Warrington to Montague, Montague back to Rhyther—the Slytherin team is on the move again—Johnson intervenes, Johnson's got the Quaffle, passes to Bell—intercepted by Rhyther, once again…"

 _WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN,_

 _HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN,_

 _WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN—_

Ankaa blinked at the lyrics she was hearing. It was one thing to taunt Ronald's lack of concentration in the game, but to bring his upbringing and family into it, was another. Ankaa was not much concerned for Ronald, but she did not like to think of _any_ Weasley, especially not Fred, George, or Ginny, to be hearing such lyrics about themselves. Ankaa had a feeling this was Draco's doing, for he had seemed entirely too joyous before the match.

"—Rhyther getting ready to take the shot—Ron's saved it! Gryffindor in possession of the Quaffle, Bell to Spinnet—"

Before the game progresses however, there's an angry uproar from the stands that almost drowns out the sound of Madam Hooch's shrill whistle. Still, it's enough for the Slytherin team to realize that they had lost. Harry caught the snitch.

From beside her, still in the air, Warrington sighed. "I don't know why I had hoped that Malfoy would catch that blasted thing."

Ankaa only looked on as the Gryffindor team gathered around their Seeker, all overjoyed that they had won. Ankaa looked to the other end of the field, where Crabbe was getting chewed out by Madam Hooch for a foul hit.

"That doesn't look good," muttered Warrington, looking down at the pitch wearily.

Both Ankaa and Warrington sped off to where Draco was standing a few feet away from the Gryffindor team.

"—I've never seen a worse Keeper," Draco was sneering. "But then he was _born in a bin_ … Did you like my lyrics, Potter?"

Ankaa doubted the Gryffindor team even heard him. Both she and Warrington stepped forward.

"Draco, what are you _doing_?" She hissed at him, taking him by the elbow and trying to tug him back, "Let's go! Let them celebrate."

Draco gave her a glare before pulling his elbow from her grasp roughly. "We wanted to write another couple of verses!" he called.

Ankaa cast a wide-eyed look to Warrington, who only shook his head. "Malfoy," he warned, "It's done, leave it. At least have some grace. Get your broom, let's go back."

Malfoy continued to stand there and taunt Harry, who was not at all bothered. Giving up, Warrington shrugged and tugged on Ankaa's sleeve.

"Let's go," he told her. "He won't listen. I don't want to stay here when it gets ugly."

"Cas, he's going to get beaten into a pulp!"

Warrington raised a brow. "It'll be his own doing."

Ankaa opened her mouth to reply, but stopped abruptly when she heard what Malfoy was saying.

"—we couldn't fit in _useless loser_ either—for his father, you know—"

Beside her, Warrington let out a great big sigh, as if he knew this was the last straw. He took Ankaa by the sleeve once more and tried to pull her away.

"Draco!" Ankaa tore her hand free from Warrington and pulled Draco by the back of his shirt. The boy in question stumbled back a few steps, and turned to look at her in great irritation.

Draco did not turn his gaze to Warrington. Scowling at Ankaa, he spat, "I can handle myself, Rhyther. Why don't you go celebrate with the Gryffindor team? Isn't that where all your _friends_ are anyway? Mudbloods and bloodtraitors."

Warrington's arms were around Ankaa in the next moment, and he had roughly hauled her up and pulled her away.

"WARRINGTON!" Ankaa was kicking in his grip, "Let me go!"

"Don't be stupid, Ankaa," sighed Warrington, "You don't want to fight him here. Umbridge is watching in the stands."

Warrington set her down a few feet away. Both Slytherins looked up to see Umbridge, dressed in her usual garishly pink attire, looking down at the Gryffindor team with narrowed eyes. Ankaa felt her stomach drop in dread. If Draco said something stupid, which he was guaranteed to do in a short amount of time, Ankaa had no doubt that it was the Gryffindor team that would get blamed.

"—but you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter? Spend holidays there and everything. Can't see how you stand the stink. Perhaps you can remember what _your_ mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it—"

There was a split second where Warrington's grip on Ankaa went slack, as he too was surprised by how far Draco had taken this whole thing. In the next second, Ankaa was sprinting towards Malfoy. Not to hit him, but to stop Harry and George, who were upon him and throwing punches.

"GEORGE!" Ankaa was screaming, trying to pull grab his arm and pull him back. "STOP IT, GEORGE! HARRY! STOP!"

But both boys were far too enraged to listen to reason. Ankaa finally managed to grip George's waist and pull him back, but his elbow came back and hit her in the nose. Momentarily blinded by the pain, Ankaa doubled over and stepped back. Warrington and Montague were in the fray now too, and had finally managed to pull George away.

" _IMPENDIMENTA!"_

Ankaa looked up to see Draco and Harry thrown back. She tried to hear what was going on, but there was a ringing in her ears, and her eyes were watering. Someone pulled her hands away from her face, and through her watering eyes Ankaa spotted the abundance of red on her hands.

"I'll take her to the Hospital wing," said Warrington, wrapping an arm around Ankaa's shoulder pulling her away from the other students.

* * *

Warrington, much to Ankaa's annoyance, decided to stay with her in the Hospital Wing as both of them awaited Madam Pomfrey.

"Warrington, you really don't have to wait," Ankaa said, "I'm sure I'll be fine. Pomfrey can patch this up in a heartbeat."

Warrington only gave her an indulgent smile. "I'm sure she can," he said, "If it's all the same I'd like to stay. You have a habit of getting yourself into trouble."

Ankaa only glared at him. Soon enough Pomfrey descended upon the girl. She gave her a potion to stop the bleeding, and a Blood-Replenishing Potion to compensate for all the blood that was lost and had soiled Ankaa's Quidditch uniform.

As the two Slytherin players left the Hospital Wing, Warrington speculated about what George and Harry would have received in punishment.

"I don't think Umbridge went easy on them," he shook his head. Stuffing his hands into his pocket, he gave a nonchalant shrug, "Then again, they probably deserve it."

"They didn't do anything wrong," Ankaa snapped.

Warrington gave her a side-eyed glance. "You're thinking as their friend. Think as a Slytherin, though. Or rather, think as a player. If another team had taunted you, would you even have given them the time of day? Those two let their emotions get the better of them."

Ankaa shook her head, stubbornly refusing to listen to Warrington. She knew that given the opportunity, she would have beat Malfoy too. If he had talked about Ankaa's family that way, she would have left him a bloodied mess. Ankaa sighed, realizing she was becoming far too incautious due to all the time she spent around her Gryffindor companions.

"I thought McGonagall made the decision though," said Ankaa, almost as an afterthought. "This falls to their Head of House, right?"

Warrington only snorted. "If Umbridge decides not to stick her nose into their business, then yes. Otherwise, I highly doubt it."

Ankaa came to an abrupt pause in the hallway. She muttered something to Warrington, about needing to go see, before she sprinted off towards McGonagall's office. Unfortunately for her, George and Harry where nowhere around.

"Miss Rhyther?"

McGonagall raised a delicate brow, looking the Slytherin girl up and down once. Ankaa pinched the stitch in her side and stood up straight before the Professor.

"George and Harry," she huffed, "What happened?"

McGonagall frowned slightly. "They have just left," she pointed down the hall, "I'm sure you can ask them yourself." With a wave of her wand, McGonagall removed the blood from Ankaa's robes.

"Oh, er, thank you, Professor."

Once again, Ankaa turned and ran towards the tower.

Thank Salazar for the Marauder's Map. Otherwise Ankaa would be none the wiser as to the whereabouts of the Gryffindor Dormitories.

As Ankaa rounded the corner, she spotted the entirety of the Gryffindor team standing a few paces away. They were all in a heated discussion about whatever their punishment was, no doubt. Fred was glowering at the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. Ankaa had never seen such an ugly expression on his face, given that he was almost constantly smiling or laughing. Even George seemed highly antagonized.

"Back for more, are you?"

Ankaa raised a brow at Angelina, who was the first to spot her. At her question, the entire team turned to face Ankaa. The girls were all glaring at her, whereas Fred, George, and Harry were just looking upset.

" _No_ ," Ankaa retorted with just as much attitude, "I just came to find out what happened with McGonagall."

Angelina snorted. With a truly hateful expression, she said, "You'd be happy to know that George, Harry, _and_ Fred are all banned from Quidditch. For life."

Ankaa looked to Fred. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," glowered Fred, "And that's the problem."

"Umbridge said that he would have fought too if he wasn't being held back," said Harry angrily, rolling his eyes. "She's confiscated our brooms."

"You're not going to be playing at all?" echoed Ankaa, "All for a stupid fight?"

"Stupid?" Angelina repeated. "Malfoy was insulting their family! He deserved what he got and much more."

"Okay, one, calm down." Ankaa held out her hand to Angelina, giving her an exasperated expression. "I'm not here to fight with you. I agree that Malfoy crossed the line, but there was no need to jump on him either."

"You think we shouldn't have?" asked George incredulously. "He insulted our Mum, and Harry's Mum!"

"I heard what he said, George, I was there," sighed Ankaa. "But you have to admit, jumping on him did him no harm. If anything, he's probably happy right now that he got you three off the team."

"Why are you defending him?" asked Fred. Ankaa noticed his glare had now switched onto her. She could sense a fight brewing between herself and the Gryffindorks, and so she tried to choose her wording very carefully.

"I'm not _defending_ him, I'm just saying that the situation could have been handled better."

Angelina snorted. "Oh yeah? You wanted us to handle the situation like you would? Curse him when his back was turned, like a coward?"

Ankaa bristled at the insult. Glaring hatefully at the girl, she moved to take a step forward, but Fred took a hold of her arm as if to make sure Ankaa wouldn't hurt Angelina. Unflinchingly, Ankaa meet Angelina's glare head on and sneered, "I can curse you right now, if you want. Show you _exactly_ how Slytherins fight, Johnson."

Fred squeezed her arm in warning. "Ankaa, stop," he whispered, pulling her away slightly.

But neither Ankaa nor Angelina were having it.

"I saw you on the pitch," said Angelina, "You didn't even try to help—"

"Just because I wasn't throwing punches like an animal doesn't mean I wasn't helping—"

"Oh, that's easy for you to say, isn't it?" spat Angelina. "How do we know you weren't the cause of all this—"

"Angelina," it was Fred who spoke this time. His hand tightened on Ankaa's arm marginally and he pulled the Slytherin girl away from the enraged Captain. "That's enough. Don't talk to her like that."

Angelina seemed surprised that Fred had chastised her in front of the whole team. For the briefest moment, she seemed embarrassed. But then, her eyes narrowed at the Slytherin girl and she gazed at Fred.

"I'll see you guys at the common room," said Fred, as he turned away from his team and pulled Ankaa along with him in the opposite direction. Ankaa cast one last glare towards Johnson before following after Fred.

He walked a few paces ahead of her, and Ankaa made no move to catch up to him. If she was in his position, she would want some space now too. And so, Ankaa followed after him quietly, trying to calm herself down and expel all thoughts of Angelina Johnson from her mind.

Ankaa could tell Fred was still upset, but she could not be sure at whom his anger was directed. He was obviously still angered by the fact that Umbridge had the authority to banish students from playing Quidditch, but Ankaa could not tell if he was upset with her for all but verbally assaulting his ex-girlfriend.

Not that Ankaa minded.

Finally, Fred slowed down once they rounded the Charms hallway. There was a beat of silence, before Ankaa bit the bullet and spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry for picking a fight with Angelina," said Ankaa, albeit begrudgingly. She did not mean her apology one bit, but if it helped appease Fred, she did not mind it.

"She started it," shrugged Fred. He seemed nonchalant, but he still did not look in her direction. "She shouldn't have said those things about you."

Ankaa nodded. She was glad Fred was defending her, even though she didn't need it, but the thought that he defended her was slightly heartwarming.

"I'm sorry you got banned from Quidditch," murmured Ankaa, a step closer to Fred. "That really was unfair. If you like, I can help you prank Umbridge? I've already thrown up in her office, so she's none too fond of me at the moment, but I'm sure we can work around it."

Fred's irritation dissipated momentarily. With a smirk, he wrapped his arms around Ankaa's shoulders, pulling her into a hug. Burying his face in her neck, he mumbled, "I would have paid to see that." Both of them stayed silent for a few minutes, just soaking up one another's presence. Although the turn of events was less than pleasant, Fred was glad that at least he could find some comfort in Ankaa.

"Are we still meeting tonight?" Fred asked, drawing away from Ankaa to look down at her.

Pursing her lips, Ankaa said, "We don't have to if you don't want to. You and George can take the day off, you've had a rough day."

"Are you sure?"

Ankaa nodded. "We can meet next week. I've got some work to do anyway."

They had been meeting in the Room of Requirement, along with George, for a few days now. Fred was adamant about helping with the research process to try and find anything they could pertaining to Ankaa's 'Death Day' as George had so nicely dubbed it. Usually, George would look around, help for a few hours and then wander off to bed. Fred would stay behind for a little while longer before Ankaa would kick him out for distracting her with constant kissing.

Noticing his worry, Ankaa leaned up to kiss him. She was not as tall as she liked to imagine, but Fred was never going to reject a kiss from her, and so he leaned down to meet her half way.

Holding his face in her hands, Ankaa pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, murmuring, "It's okay, Freddie, we'll be okay."

"If you say so," Fred murmured back just as gently, his lips brushing hers as he spoke. He pressed one more kiss to her lips, trying to convey how content he felt. Being banned from his favourite game was the least of his worries at the moment. He was mad, but Fred would get over it.

Finally, after a long minute, the duo drew away from one another. Ankaa gave his hand a gentle squeeze before kissing his cheek.

As she walked down to the dungeons a few minutes later, Ankaa plotted on how exactly to enact revenge on Umbridge for upsetting some of the most important people in her life.

* * *

 **Notes**

Wow, are you as surprised as I am with this update?

Really sorry about that by the way! I've just been going through some personal stuff and it became very hard to write. Also, given the fact that I'm swamped with work and midterms, Seeking Greatness was put on the back burner. It's back now though! I promise to try and update soon! I'm not promising anything, but probably in two weeks or so on the friday.

These next two weeks are super packed for me, but I'll try.

As usual, a very heartfelt thank you to those of you who reviewed, favourited, and followed the story!

Thanks to c **amibaby, Helena Light, gragner, Army-X-7, Kosongbird, Pamelasilos, Meowlen, randyorton'sgirl, newgirl5, A Photoless Album, pewpewpewppp, sophiexrivers, UnderHappy, heichou, amber-wa, My Button Fell Off, sbitzer82393, MelissaEuphiePotter, Lyra Lestrange 7, RunningGolden, Dove-Nidel-Davenport, Ohmicrofilm, mmmgirl13, whatwouldhappenifpieswereflies, Jacqueline3005, oynxwinter, E.L. Girralo, Emmalovesdimitri, xMakaix, Pamelasilos, flowerspot, Miller in the woods, sophiexrivers, LunaTheOracle, luvanimals999, AtheneNoctua21, Forbidden-Love-0776, SalvatoreChick, abbzmay, SWQuinn, Axheller453, Ohmicrofilm, RetsuMitsukai, SarcasticRaven, Li JiWei,** and **aliiceroseee**

Also, for some reason some of your names wont show up once I save the document. I'm so sorry about that but I've tried typing them with spaces and hyphens between them, but they still won't work. I haven't forgotten you though, so don't worry!

Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last one! Once again, my apologies for the late update, it shouldn't happen again!

Until next time!

Aree!

P.S: We're so so so close to 300 reviews, and I'm honestly so surprised?! I never thought I'd have close to 400 followers, or 300 favourites! YAAAH RHEASLEY!


End file.
